


Tabula Rasa

by eternalcaptainswan, Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, F/M, no reason for it other than we want it, project to get as many PB quotes into a fic as possible, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 230,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalcaptainswan/pseuds/eternalcaptainswan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael and Sara meet by chance in the street.  Michael is infatuated with her and far short of stalking, needs to know everything about the woman he has seen.  Sara is reluctant to open up, having a troubled past, but Michael soon wins her over.Set in a universe where only season 1 is canon but with a slight divergence - Sara was never at Fox River and Michael and Lincoln were exonerated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Tabula rasa is a Latin phrase often translated as "blank slate" in English and originates from the Roman tabula used for notes, which was blanked by heating the wax and then smoothing it. This roughly equates to the English term "blank slate" (or, more literally, "erased slate") which refers to the emptiness of a slate sheet previous to it being written on with chalk."
> 
> This had started as a small project to help out another writer, but now we are so far invested in the lives of Michael and Sara, we cannot stop. We named this fic "Tabula Rasa" because we have wiped the slate clean and given Michael and Sara a new story to experience. With the exception of season 1 minus Dr. Tancredi actually working at Fox River, we have smoothed over the wax tabula of the PB universe and rewritten the destinies of one of our favourite OTP's.
> 
> This has and continues to be one of the best, and sexiest, writing experiences of my entire life! It has helped me meet @eternalcaptainswan, a fantastic person, friend, and co-author, who I absolutely love with all my heart. At this point, we are basically in a relationship lol <3 you! You are the pineapple atop my pizza, the marmite on my toast and i have never had so much fun brainstorming and writing a fic!

Michael Scofield was young, successful and handsome. Striding confidently along the pavement, he was taller than most and could easily see over the tops of most people's head. His light jacket blew gently in the wind as it whipped at the skin beneath his shirt, pricking his hairs to stand on end. Michael rubbed his hands together, causing friction for warmth, before plunging them into his pockets and balling his fists. He shuddered a little, hunching his shoulders and was only shaken from his thought by suddenly bumping into a passer by.

Sara Tancredi was in a rush. Her long auburn hair brushed behind her in the wind as she wound around people in the street. She tightened her scarf around her neck, but groaned when she heard her phone ring from her bag. She felt around for it, before answering it without looking at the name. Before she could reply to her father on the other end, she was thrown forward when someone collided in her back. "Excuse me?" She turned around quickly. But stopped dead in her tracks when she was met by the deepest blue eyes she'd ever met.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Michael stuttered, bending down to retrieve the cell phone that had been dropped by the woman in front of him. He fumbled with the cold, thin glass fronted cell, running his hands over the screen, thankful it was not broken. Michael lifted his head and was taken back. All of the colour drained from his face and a lump appeared in his throat at the same time he forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely beautiful, glowing in fact. She was tall, lithe, extremely pretty and her ruffled green scarf that hung loosely around her neck made her ruddy locks shine. Her eyes were a mid toned hazel, like straw and honey, and if it wasn't for her angry expression, Michael could have sworn she was an Angel.

Sara was all ready to be angry, but as soon as their eyes met, she felt it melt away. She reached for her phone and had to hold back a gasp when her fingers brushed over his, the electricity shooting up her arm. "Don't worry about it. Erm, thank you." She still held his fingers between hers, the phone nestled between their hands. She looked down and seemed to snap out of the trance, grabbing her phone and shoving it back in her bag. As if missing the eye contact and wanting more, she trailed her eyes back up his muscular body and back to his face.

Michael's skin burnt and his fingers itched. Her touch was like ice against his skin, more shocking than he could ever have imagined. Michael felt the need to hold her hand longer, and let his fingers linger on hers some more. Finally with a small cough, he relinquished her phone back to her. Michael felt her eyes roam his body and he shivered, but not because he was cold this time. Because he was excited. “You're welcome,” Michael replied shyly. “I'm Michael, by the way,” he offered with a small smile.

Sara returned his smile, willing herself to find her voice. She shook her hair out and coughed slightly, clearing her throat. "I'm Sara. I'm also late. I've got to go." Sara turned on her heels, but stopped when she felt a tug on her wrist.

Michael's heart stopped and without a second thought he reached out his hand and gripped her wrist lightly. He pulled gently, stopping her in her tracks. “Wait, please,” he begged. “How can I see you again?”

"You can't.. I have a boyfriend." Sara avoided his eye contact for the first time. She focused on her shoes and glanced towards his grip on her wrist. Even the slightest touch had her hair standing on end. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her eyes glanced back up to him and she saw his focus on the ID badge attached to her jean pocket.

“Oh,” Michael sounded dejected but understood. He lowered his stare, embarrassed, but a glimmer of chance flashed before his eyes. Dr. Sara Tancredi, Chicago Med. The small, plastic name tag dangled from her jeans, her perfect photograph smiling back up at home from the laminated board. Michael released his grip on her wrist, letting his finger drag across her skin. “I guess I'll see you around, Doctor,” he smirked and turned from her, walking back the way he had come from.

Sara watched him walk away, her hand subconsciously flying to her chest. Her heart felt like it was going at a million miles per hour, and she was struggling to control her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut and took off towards work, replaying his comment in her head. She really hoped to see him around.

Michael stopped and turned around, to watch her go one final time. Her rusty curls bobbed as she walked and Michael couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy toward the man who could run his hands through them. Michael licked his lips nervously, the wicked thought of a doctor so spectacular running through his mind as she rounded the corner and was gone.

  
Michael sat in the waiting room. He had already been sitting for five hours, watching the bustle of the ER. He didn't know if it was a busy day or a quiet day, but he was sure that he couldn't wait much longer. How long did doctor's actually work? When would he see her, that was the real question? He stood up, adjusted his pants and stretched a little.

Sara studied the clipboard in her hands, glancing down the information at her next patient. Turning a corner towards the waiting room, she collided again with someone in front of her. She rambled off her apologies before looking up and stopping mid sentence. "Michael?" She blinked at him in disbelief, a red blush brightening her cheeks and he caught his cheeky grin and the glint in his eyes.

“Sara,” He breathed, her name like dripping hot honey on his tongue. “You do work here,” he confirmed to himself with a grin. “I was beginning to think there was more than one Chicago Med.”

"What are you doing here?" Her voice came out as breathless as she felt, but she couldn't help matching his grin. She watched him check his watch and let out an out of character giggle. "Have you been waiting for me?" She cocked an eyebrow, her tone teasing as she watched his face flush red at being caught.

“I uh...” Michael stammered, looking around for inspiration. “I needed help. From a doctor,” he lied. “Am I next?” Michael took a step towards her, balling his coat up in his hands and hugging it to his chest.

Sara narrowed her eyes towards him, biting her lip to stop herself smiling. "Not with me. Unless you're 68 year old Mrs Walker, coming for a check up after a hip operation?" He let out a laugh and Sara found herself drifting closer to his body, until their chests were practically pressed together. When he let out a breath and it hit her face, it was as if she had been washed with cold water. She took a large step back, needing to put the space back between their bodies.

“You got me,” Michael cooed. He reached his hand up to rest on the back on her elbow, holding her gently but Sara pulled away. Michael felt the cool wash of air between them as she stepped back and he missed her company immediately. “Mrs. Walker,” he smirked. “Do I need to take off my pants right here or do you have a room we can go to?” Michael licked his lips, biting the bottom one as his eyes roamed over Sara in her scrubs.

Despite her best interests, she couldn't help smiling at him. She knew it was wrong but when fighting with the angel and devil on her shoulders, the devil won. "I have a room. That I'll be taking the real Mrs Walker too. I have to go Michael, this is my job." She moved her hand to his chest to walk past him, but he caught her hand in his. She looked up through her eyelashes, letting her fingers dance along the edge of his wrist.

“I'll be waiting,” Michael smiled, a boyish grin spreading across his lips and he skin feeling alive.

  
Michael was asleep. Somehow, despite how uncomfortable the waiting room chairs were, Michael had drifted off into a slumber. His feet were crossed at the ankles and his arms were folded over his chest. Michael's head rested forward, his chin on his chest and a soft snore escaping his throat each time he inhaled.

Sara turned back to the waiting room, and stopped when she saw him there. True to his word, he had waited for her to finish. Every time she came to collect a new patient, she noticed him in the corner and sent him a soft smile. She knew she should of ordered him to leave, but she felt her stomach flutter whenever she finished with a patient and needed to enter the waiting room. "Michael?" Sara shook his shoulder lightly, grinning when his eyes opened and met hers. He groaned slightly as he sat up, a noise that made her stomach lurch.

“Hey,” Michael droned sleepily. He stretched out his legs and then pulled them back to him as he dragged his fingers across the fabric of his shirt, scratching his chest. Michael shot a look around the empty waiting room, only occupied by him, Sara and a janitor mopping the floor. “What time is it?” He asked groggily, missing the feel of her hand on his shoulder when she pulled away.

"Just gone 11. There was a car accident so I stayed behind, sorry." Sara suddenly felt guilty, even though she had not made him wait. When he stood up in front of her, she followed his hand to where it rested on her hip. She cocked an eyebrow and shot him a look, but only felt his grip tightened slightly against her.

“I'm glad you woke me,” Michael grinned. Michael felt her try and pull away, but kept his grip on her hip. She felt soft and warm and Michael felt a little shy under her gaze. “Does this mean you will see me again? If I asked you again,” Michael chuckled. He felt Sara soften into his touch and this time he pulled away, stepping away from her and retrieving his coat from the chair behind him. He shucked it on, one arm at a time, and stepped back to her, his lips inches from hers. “Tomorrow, say eight?” Michael asked casually, his eyes flickering down to her kissable mouth. Michael didn't kiss her, just teased her with the promise of it. If Sara wanted to make him chase her he would, but as a little punishment for today he would leave her wanting.

Her lips involuntarily moved towards his, her chin tilting towards him. "I have a date. With my boyfriend, remember?" Her gaze kept moving from his eyes to his lips, wanting nothing more than to close the gap between them. Even with her words, she put no distance between them. Michael didn't seem affected by the comment, his hand moving to the small of her back. Her skin tingled beneath his touch, and she gasped slightly at the burn she felt.

Michael kept her gaze on a heavy lidded stare and gulped. “How about this?” he whispered against her face, their noses brushing together and the contact sending sparks through his every being. “I'll kiss you, and then you can decide,” he panted in time with his hurried heart beat. “But only if you want me to,” he whimpered, almost mentally flogging himself for even giving her the choice. “You do have a boyfriend,” he reminded her as his long fingers traced circles over the small of her back, holding her to him.

Sara didn't even hesitate. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, their lips moulding together. It was like every moment in her life had lead to that very second. She always thought sparks and fireworks were a myth. But her leg even kicked back as she kissed him with everything she had. She pulled back slightly and licked his bottom lip with her tongue, practically begging for entry. He opened his mouth on queue, their tongues dancing together as she let out a groan. When air became necessary, she rested her forehead against his; her hands clutched to both his forearms. "Tomorrow works." He grinned at her and she let out a laugh against his lips, needing to kiss him again.

All of Michael's breath left him and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or three. Who was counting? The world fell away around them as Michael kissed her back, his smile pressed to hers and her tongue duelling with his. Sara was just as he imagined; sweet with the faintest hint of spice and coffee and Michael welcomed the taste in his mouth. His hand stretched out over her white coat and and pulled her too him, their bodies pressing together and fitting like a puzzle. Sara's grip on his arms tightened and Michael deepened the kiss even more, wanting to show her that his confidence wasn't just a facade. He reached up and tucked some of her auburn curls behind her ears, trailing his hand down the skin of her neck and holding her face to his until he really could no longer take any more of the excitement coursing through his body. “Eight,” he breathed, his eyelids fluttering open and his eyes darker than before.

"I get off at half 7 so meet me here?" She barely registered what she was saying, unable to stop kissing him. She was vaguely aware she was in the waiting room of the hospital, but she couldn't think of anything but how blue his eyes were. "I need to go now. I have.. things to sort out." She smirked at him and brushed her lips against his one again, moving her hands to his hips to pull him closer to her.

“I'll be here,” Michael smiled against her lips, his words sealing a promise. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, finally stepping back and avoiding the glare of a nearby nurse. Michael suspected she had seen and knew he was not the boyfriend of which Sara spoke. “Goodnight, Dr. Tancredi,” he bowed his head, rested his hand over his heart and back straight out of the automatic sliding doors, never taking his eyes from hers. Michael's hand left his chest and found his lips, kissing his fingers and then blowing her the kiss before he disappeared through the loading bay.

Sara collapsed back against the wall, hands tracing her lips where a burning sensation had been left behind. She caught sight of Rose and smiled in her direction. She was aware of the disapproving look that was being sent her way, but she felt like she was floating on air. She sung her goodbyes to the almost empty room and headed out to her car. Sending a text to Colin, she set off to his apartment. She didn't feel sad in the slightest about the ending of her relationship, and couldn't find it in her to feel guilty. It was high time she put herself first, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

  
“Oh you're home. What's for dinner?” Colin didn't even look up from the TV as he spoke, his words flat, empty, void of emotion as he focused on the game in front of him. It was violent, and he loved it.

"I need to talk to you." Sara cleared her throat, suddenly nervous as she took in his tone. Colin always expected her to make dinner, even though they lived separately and had barely been together 5 months. "Colin, please." She stood in front of the screen, arms folded across her chest.

Colin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and leaned sideways, peering around her tiny frame. “In a minute,” he huffed before falling back on the couch with a heavy sigh. “Great, now I've died,” he threw his controller to the seat next to him and finally looked up at her. “What?”

Sara rolled her eyes and peered down at him. "We are done Colin. I feel more like you're mother and I'm sick of it. I deserve better." Even as she said it, her thoughts filled with the images of blue eyes and strong tattooed arms. The thought made her feel warm suddenly, and she knew she was doing the right thing.

“Just like that?” Colin looked up at her, a cackle escaping from his lips. He pushed himself to his feet, puffing out his chest and running a hand through his unkept mop. Colin pressed his hands to his hips and bit his tongue. “People don't leave me,” he spat, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her roughly.

"Get off me!" She fought against his grip, trying to shake out of his hold. He gripped her like a vice, and she felt the colour drain from her face. She continued to struggle and cried out when she couldn't break free. She took a deep breath before harshly lifting her knee, colliding it with his crotch so he immediately let go of his hold. Sara backed away to the door and took hold of the handle. "Don't ever speak to me again." She yanked open the door and flew from the room, racing down the corridor and running to her car. Only when driving did she spot something tucked into her windscreen wipers. She pulled over at the next service station and got out, thankful for the dry weather. She pulled the paper from where it had been left and found it was folded into an origami swan. She furrowed her brow and opened it up, revealing a name and a number. She clutched it to her chest and finally felt herself stop shaking, looking up to the stars and grinning.

Michael sat on his couch staring at the pages of the book in his hand. He had been on the same page for about an hour, failing to finish and turn it because he was so engrossed in remembering Sara's lips on his. Michael touched his lips slowly, a smile playing across them as he recalled the way Sara tasted. He laid the book down against his bare chest, its curled pages covering the intricate lines of a tattoo he had there. Michael's entire upper body was covered, the blue lines of the schematics of his greatest achievement, Fox River Penitentiary, hidden in the greatest biblical scene of good versus evil anyone would see. Michael was lost in his daydream when his cell began to vibrate and shimmy across the table. With a smirk, Michael flicked it open and answered the call with a chirp. “Michael Scofield.”

"Michael? It's me, Sara. Sorry to call you. God it's so late, what was I thinking. Did I wake you?" Her voice sounded shaky and she pulled a hand through her hair as she spoke. She settled back into the leather of her car seat but was stationary, not wanting to continue driving until she had heard Michael's voice. It was crazy, seeing as he had been in her life less than 24 hours. But in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to speak to him.

“Hey, Hey, slow down,” Michael soothed, his brow furrowing with worry. Michael sat bolt upright, sliding to the edge of the couch cushions and pressing the phone harder to his ear. He could tell she was crying, or had been, and he flushed hot with worry. “Are you okay? Where are you? I'll come and find you,” he promised, searching the floor for his t shirt he had discarded in the abnormally warm Chicago evening.

"No, no. It's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." She was immediately soothed by the worry in his voice, a voice was was full of genuine care and concern. "The things I had to sort out, they're sorted. Tell me what you have planned for tomorrow, Scofield." She let his surname roll off her tongue, suddenly aware she didn't know it until now. Her voice was playful, her previous worries melting away as his voice came through the speaker.

Michael was less than convinced by her words. He knew something was wrong. If he didn't know her very well, he was good man and he knew when someone was in trouble. “Where are you?” he repeated, tugging the t shirt over his head quickly and replacing the cell to his ear in case he missed her words. “I'll tell you when I know you're okay,” he insisted, shoving his sockless feet into his running shoes and grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. Michael pulled his door open and let it close behind him with a silent click. It was late, but Michael did not care much for the thought of others right now as he ran down the stairs of his apartment block and out onto the street. “Plus, I'm already at my car,” Michael said quickly, yanking the door open and slipping into the driver's seat.

Sara rolled her eyes, already knowing that Michael was a stubborn man. She looked around for a sign and spotted a diner just across. "I'm in the car park near Mary's. You know, the place with the awful coffee? About 3 miles from the hospital." The butterflies started in her stomach, giddy at his concern. Nobody had ever cared for her in this way. She checked the clock and she practically swooned. It was almost 1am and he was on his way to her, just to check she was ok.

“Yeah I know it,” Michael stuck his key into the ignition, turned and his car roared to life. The classic, black '68 Mustang purred, the engine ticking over with a bubble. The two door monster lurched from the curb in the darkness, illuminating the street as Michael twisted on the lights. “I'll be twenty minutes?” he promised into the cell phone. “Wait inside your car. I'll find you.”

"Thank you Michael. I'll see you soon." Sara clutched the phone to her chest when the line went dead, trying hard to not break out into a grin. She put her phone back into her bag and reached inside for her make up bag. Using the small car mirror, she applied more make up and sorted out her hair. If anyone ever asked, she would deny it, but she noticed a shine in her eyes as she applied some more gloss to her lips.

Michael was speeding and he didn't care. His journey was only ten minutes instead of his previously predicted twenty and Michael's heart was fluttering in his chest. He had no idea what Sara's car looked like, but as he pulled into the parking lot of the 24 hour diner, he noticed a small interior light over in the far corner. Michael cruised through the lot, checking every car just in case Sara was sitting in the dark of one of them. Finally, he reached the dimly lit sedan and pulled into the space next to it. Rolling down his window, Michael gave Sara a smile and waited for her to drop the glass barrier between them.

Instead of speaking to him through the window, Sara climbed out of her car. By the time she made it to the drivers side of Michael's vehicle, his arms were open for her. She walked straight into them, wrapping her arms around his torso and breathing in his already familiar smell. "I'm okay, I promise I'm okay." She rested her head against his chest, allowing the relief to wash over her as she let herself be held. He ran his hands down her arms and she winced before she could stop herself, Michael unknowingly brushing past the fresh bruises from Colin.

“What happened?” Michael pursued his earlier question, intent on knowing what had hurt her so badly. Michael noticed her flinch at his touch and pulled back, looking down at her with a frown. “Sara, what happened?” he pleaded, hooking his finger under her chin and tilting her head back so he could see the watery swell in her eyes. “Oh, Sara,” Michael's heart cracked in two, opening up and leaving a void in his chest. What had happened to the woman he had met earlier? What had happened to the spark in her beautiful eyes? What had happened to the shine in her smile and the spring in her step? The woman before him was a shell with no sign of fulfilment. Without hesitation, Michael pressed his lips to her, tasting the salt of her tears on a lingering, chaste kiss. He broke it reluctantly and ran the back on his knuckles down the side of her smooth cheek. “Tell me,” Michael whispered again, pleading in his eyes.

Sara kissed him once more before pulling back, lacing their fingers together and leading him towards the diner. "I'll tell you everything. I just need coffee. However bad it is." She smiled her reassurance and knocked her hip against his, feeling giddy when he lifted their linked arms around her shoulder so he could pull her closer to him. She headed straight for a booth in the far corner, and Michael slid in next to her instead of choosing to sit opposite her. A waitress came to take their order and Sara finally lifted her head to face Michael. "His name is Colin. We were together less than 5 months. It was nothing serious, I was just lonely. When I tried to break it off, he got mad. Really mad. He grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. I didn't know if I would get out of there Michael. But I kneed him in the balls and ran off." She felt slightly proud as she spoke the last sentence, remembering the scene as she replayed it in her head. The waitress brought over their coffee, stopping Michael from saying anything straight away. She handed Michael his coffee and stroked his shoulder. "Let me know if I can get you anything else." She winked at him and turned away, swaying her hips as she walked away. Sara immediately felt her blood boil, and moved slightly closer to Michael.

“Thank you, we'll be okay,” he offered a small smile but felt a little violated as the waitress walked away. He turned to Sara immediately and laid his hand over hers on the table. Michael gripped at her fingers and watched them lace with Sara's when she opened her palm. “Did he...” Michael gritted his teeth. “Did he hurt you?” Michael's hand gripped at hers tightly and he felt a sudden rage surge through him. He balled his free fist and felt his fingernails dig into his palm with his anger. “You did the right thing,” he assured her in a deep tone, inhaling hard as he tried to calm himself. “Can I do anything to help? Do you need anything? Something to eat? Somewhere to stay?” Michael couldn't stop the offer as it tumbled from his lips and he recoiled quickly, snapping his head up to meet Sara's gaze. “I mean...” He stumbled over his words boyishly. “...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so presumptuous.”

"Michael, it's okay. I'm okay. He grabbed me, really hard. But I am fine. I have my own place, but thank you. Thank you for coming here." She scooted closer to him and brought their joint hands to her lips, kissing his fingers. She looked up at him through her lashes, and her hand moved to cup his jaw. She moved closer, stopping when her lips were inches away.

Michael hesitated, swallowing hard. “Sara...” he whispered, a slight warning. The hair on the back on his neck stood to attention and his skin turned white hot. “...I'm not sure...” He began, dropping his gaze to the foul coffee in front of him. “You might not have been happy, but you are mourning,” he said finally, letting go of her hand and using both of his strong, tattooed arms to lift his hands and cup her face. Michael pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling against her skin and cursing himself for being such a gentleman. “I wouldn't feel right about this if...” Michael let his eyes flutter closed, remembering the dream he had had about Sara in the hospital waiting room. Sara's yawn shook him back to reality. “Let me drive you home,” he smiled sweetly, stroking his fingers through her soft, silky locks. “Come on,” he tugged on her hand as he slid from the booth, leaving his untouched coffee on the scratched surface of the table.

Sara leant against Michael as they walked. The day's events had finally caught up with her, and her eyes drooped while she was lead to his car. Although tired, she still recognised how he opened her door before making his way around to the drivers seat, something nobody had ever done before. She gave him her address and kept herself awake by focusing on his hands while he drove, watching his muscles relax and contract as he moved between gears. In no time due to the late time, Michael pulled up in front of her place. "Thank you for tonight Michael. Nobody has ever cared so much." She blushed deeply and before he could stop her, she kissed him lips to show her gratitude. It was short and sweet, but left both of them smiling.

Michael let her kiss him but he kept it short. There would plenty of time for more later. Michael hopped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He pulled against the silvery handle and the door sprang open, and Michael offered Sara his hand so she could get out of the car. “Can I help you inside?” Michael offered before he had time to stop himself.

"I'm good here. I'll see you later on today okay? I promise, I'll look more presentable." She smirked up at him and met his eyes, getting lost in his blue orbs. "Goodnight Mr Scofield." She walked up the steps towards her flat, letting their fingers unlace behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara rushed into her office, throwing her bag into her chair and reaching for her white coat. She was late, ridiculously late. She looked around for a bobble and tied half of her hair up so it was out of her face. Only when she looked for the day's timetable, did she notice the flowers on her desk. "Lucky lady," Katie commented as she walked past the open door, eyeing the huge bouquet deep red roses. Sara didn't register her presence, she couldn't believe she had missed them! She looked for a note but instead found a red origami rose. She grinned and carefully unfolded it, wanting to be able to fold it back up.

_“I can't wait to see you later, I'm counting down the hours. Have a good day, Dr. Tancredi. M x.”_

Sara felt the heat rise on her cheeks. She made a mental note to send Michael a thank you message on her break. She picked up her timetable and attached it to her clipboard, starting her shift with an extra spring in her step.

Michael was working from home today which was lucky, because of the late night he had the night before. He was tired, he wouldn't lie, but a small smile played across his lips when he glanced at the clock beside his desk. Any minute now Sara would be getting to work and would see the roses Michael had bought her and had overnighted to the hospital. If nothing else, he hoped it would make her feel better, but just in case she had texted him, Michael picked up his cell beside him. He was ignoring the other participants on the voice only conference call, their lengthy drones not even entering his ears. The cold glass screen of the cell phone was blank, and Michael sat back in his chair with a sigh.

Finally, on her break, Sara collapsed back into her chair. She gulped down her coffee, making it black due to needing the extra caffeine fix. She surfed through her bag to find her phone, wishing she had the time to call Michael.

_“My day started amazing thanks to you. And it will end even better. 4 hours and 13 minutes until I'm all yours. S x”_

Sara checked her bag once again, making sure she had packed the correct outfit and essential makeup to change in to before meeting Michael after her shift.

Michael felt the table vibrate under his elbow and his arm shot out to grab his phone. With a slide of his thumb, Michael unlocked his phone and opened the message. It was Sara and his heart skipped in his rib cage. Michael licked his lips and his thumbs thundered against the glass screen in reply.

_“Why are you thinking about the end? What happens at the end?”_

Michael's reply came through instantly, and Sara was grateful. She bit her lip as she pondered on a reply, not quite knowing how to play her messages to him.

_"You'll have to wait and see, won't you Scofield? I'm keeping you on your toes ;)"_

She sent the message and immediately regretted adding the emoji. "He's going to think I'm an idiot." She groaned to herself, throwing the now empty cup of coffee into her bin.

Michael held his phone, tapping it against his palm when it vibrated again. Michael grinned to himself, his lips twitching.

_“You like my name, don't you? I'm glad you know it...”_

Michael paused, unsure whether he should type the next thing he wanted to. Was it too much? Was it too soon? Michael had always aired on the side of caution his entire life and now he was ready to give adventure a turn. With a low, rumbling laugh deep in his chest, Michael finished his reply.

_“...it will make it easy to remember later when you can't stop screaming it.”_

Before he could stop himself, Michael pressed send and then flushed hot with panic.

Sara gripped her phone as she read the reply, immediately feeling like she needed a cool drink. She bit the inside of her cheek and eyed the flowers once more. For her, and hopefully for Michael too, she felt comforted by him. And that's why she typed out her next reply.

_"You seem confident on that. But I'm a nice girl Michael.."_

She paused for a minute and deliberated her next move, smirking when it came to her in a light bulb moment.

_".. and we all know nice girls finish last."_

She hit send and had to pry herself away from her phone, now her break time had ended. She looked at the clock and hoped she could get in a short lunch break before finishing and seeing Michael later, wanting to see his reply.

Michael chuckled to himself a little too loudly and tried to disguise it as a cough over the conference call. He really had to get back to work, but he couldn't help himself.

_“Oh, Dr. Tancredi...Not if I can help it.”_

Michael hit send again, a quick flash of his dream returning to him in which he had pleasured Sara to the point of no less than three orgasms. Before Sara could reply, Michael sent out another message.

_“I'm glad you are feeling happier today. Don't forget, as sexy as scrubs are, we are going out somewhere fancy. It's a surprise, but wear something that comes off easily.”_

Sara managed to sneak a look at her phone whilst wolfing down a sandwich from the canteen. She blushed once again and let out an out a character giggle to herself.

_"What about my doctor's coat, a stethoscope and nothing else. Fancy enough for you? I'll be out at 7:30, look for the one in the little black dress ;)"_

Wanting to leave him wanting more, Sara sent the text and fought the urge to wait for a reply. With a patient waiting, she threw the uneaten half of her sandwich in the bin and once again skipped back to work, a permanent grin plastered on her face.

Michael's smirk was so wide his cheeks hurt. He bit down on his bottom lip until it hurt and pressed his eyes closed to imagine Sara with just her stethoscope on. His groin twitched a little and he jiggled his legs, bobbing them up and down to will away his erection. He couldn't have an erection on a conference call; it was very unprofessional. Michael also knew Sara was very busy, so he didn't reply, hoping deep down that she would indeed show up to their date in nothing. “Get it together, Michael,” he scolded himself, rubbing his fingertips over his brow and wishing he didn't feel like such a horny teenager.

  
Unfortunately, Sara didn't catch another break. She ran back to her office with only a few minutes before she needed to meet Michael. She quickly changed into her little black dress, emphasis on the little. After brushing out her hair, she sat down to apply her make up. She kept it minimal, but highlighted her eyes and glossed her lips. Wanting the main focus to be her legs, she chose her favourite pair of strappy heels and threw everything into a clutch bag. She checked her watch; 8:03. Not wanting to keep Michael waiting, she rushed out of her office and headed to the car park. Looking around, her eyes found his. She smiled at him as he leaned against the door of his car, wanting to gage his reaction to seeing her.

Michael hadn't taken his eyes off of the hospital entrance for over thirty minutes. He was desperate to see her. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her body, her breasts. Michael gulped hard and shook the thought from his mind. After all, they had not even been on their date yet; she might not like him passed his ability to kiss and flirt over a text message. Michael was dressed in a suit, but his shirt was casually unbuttoned at the top, exposing the peak of his tattoo through the collar. He fiddled with the cuffs of his crisp, white shirt, peeking out from the sleeves of his jacket, and nervously pushed the black rimmed glasses he was wearing back up his nose. A light breeze sailed passed him and Michael lifted his head with it, catching sight of Sara exiting the hospital and searching the parking lot for his car. A huge lump formed in his throat that he could not swallow and his mouth went dry. Sara was dressed in the shortest, skin tight little black dress he had ever seen, the fabric clinging to all of her curves, and her perfect ankles were held by a set of matching black heels. The breeze whipped at her lightly curled ruddy locks resting softly against her shoulders, and Michael could not breathe. He was stunned by her beauty, his hand gripping the door painfully, and a small grin was all he could manage as she swaggered sauntered towards him.

"Good evening." Sara stopped just in front of him, watching with glee as he gave her a once over with hungry eyes. She was sure hers had also darkened, taking in his suit and needing to lick her lips at the sight. She eyed his chest on display and had to shake her head, her thoughts full of images of herself licking every inch of him.

Michael's words failed him for a second and he blew out a breath he had been holding. “Wow...”

"Wow, yourself." Sara let her gaze drift up to his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. He had undressed her with his eyes and she felt completely exposed but loved every minute of it.

Michael shook his head a little. “Sara, you look...wow,” Michael let a laugh escape him as he realised he was staring. “I'm sorry,” he stuttered, letting his eyes roam over her one last time, contrary to his apology. “Where are my manners?” Michael stepped aside, pulling the door with him and motioning for Sara to get in.

Sara walked past him to get into the car, trailing her fingers down his arm as she did so. She felt him stiffen slightly under her touch and grinned at his reaction. When both settled in the car, she turned to face him. "Where are you taking me?" Her eyes were alight with mischief, suddenly feeling shy and nervous. What if she said something wrong, what if she didn't meet his expectations?

“I've made reservations nearby,” Michael smiled, his voice nearly lost in the roar of the powerful engine. “You like pasta, right?” A sudden wave of panic shot through him. What if Sara didn't like pasta? What if she thought he was nothing but what she saw before her? What if he was boring to her? “We can go anywhere,” Michael offered quickly, in case she didn't like pasta.

"Pasta works for me." Sara moved her hand to rest on Michael's thigh, to offer reassurance. But she felt regret wash over her when he stiffened at her touch, had she gone too far already?

Michael's eyes dropped to Sara's hand on his thigh and his breath hitched. His stomach fell away from him at her touch and his breathing quickened. “Sara, I...” Michael began, placing his hand over hers. Michael licked his lips nervously and lifted his gaze up to hers. “...I can't drive with your hand there,” he gulped, reluctantly moving her hand from his thigh and quickly gripping the steering wheel.

Sara grinned cheekily to herself and stared at the road again, loving the effect she was having on him. Feeling confident, she moved so her lips were next to his ear; her hand enclosing his on the steering wheel. "Maybe you'll have to pull over then." She dropped the tone of her voice, pleased when it came out husky. Her eyes trained on his lips, wanting nothing more than to ravish them with her own.

A nervous laugh escaped Michael but he didn't turn his head. If he did, their lips would touch and he would come undone. He wasn't this man. Michael didn't go around, stalking women at their place of work and thinking about them naked. He didn't sit in a car, willing away arousal because the woman next to him was whispering pure excitement into his ear. Michael's inner self battled, his mind racing with so many thoughts and scenarios, half of which gave Sara the wrong impression and half of which gave her the right one. “How about...” Michael finally whispered, staring at a worn patch of leather in the center of his steering wheel. He took a deep breath and looked over at her. Now or never. “...we go back to my place?”

Sara once again played with the conflicting thoughts in her head. She didn't want to give off the wrong impression and didn't want this to be a one-time thing. She wanted Michael to know how different this was for her, how different he made her feel. She smirked over at him and rested her hand back on his thigh. "How fast can you drive?" She purred in his ear, fighting the temptation to nibble his lobe; not wanting to cause a crash. They could order food later, much later.

  
When Michael stopped the car, he could barely grab his keys quick enough. Ripping them from the ignition, he pulled the door open, hopped out and then ran around to the passenger side of the care. He rested his hand to the door handle and paused, taking a huge, nervous breath. “Steady...” he whispered to himself, suddenly second guessing his decision. Michael didn't want to give Sara the wrong idea. He hadn't been in a relationship for so long and he had never felt anything like what he felt for Sara right now. “...Don't blow this.” Michael pulled open the car door and with an extended hand, pulled Sara out, letting her body press into his. “Chinese?” Michael rasped, his hands sliding down the sides of her dress.

Sara smoothed her hands up his chest, looping them around his neck. "Michael, I'm starving. But I couldn't give a fuck about the food." Sara emphasised the profanity, as it wasn't something she said often. She pressed herself into him further as she spoke, thrusting her hips slightly against his and hissing slightly at the contact.

Michael's eyes flickered between Sara's eyes and her lips. She wanted this too. It wouldn't be his sole decision. The way Sara spoke put a chill in his spine and he felt himself tingle in his boxers. “I have something else you can eat,” Michael seized her lips in his, pushing hard against her body and only stopping when she was pressed against his car.

Sara gasped when her back collided with the car. She curled her leg out of Michael's grip and lifted it to latch around his hip. She ran her fingers over his head and gripped him to her. "Fuck, Michael." The need for air became essential, and she panted against his lips. She looked back into his eyes and felt vulnerable suddenly. "I don't... I don't do this usually. I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I want you," She groaned as he kissed down her neck, her head rolling back to give him better access.

Michael kissed the skin down Sara's neck, pulling her dress strap aside so he could kiss the skin there too. He held her thigh to his hip, digging his nails into the flesh where her dress rode up with an urgency he had never felt before. He smiled against her skin, nipping at her collarbone playfully and kissing away the pinch with a content hum. “You think I do?” He lifted his head to meet her gaze once more. “I can't explain what you make me feel. This is...new,” Michael smirked, not knowing how else to describe his feelings.

Sara shivered at his words, yanking his head back to her to kiss his lips again. The urge she felt to be close to him was overwhelming. "Take me inside Michael." With the way things were going, he was going to take her against the side of his car. And she was absolutely not going to stop him. She felt him cup under her legs and jumped into his arms, her thighs clamping around his middle. As Michael walked towards his door, stopping to fumble for his keys, Sara decided to prove how she felt. "I've never felt like this before Michael. I can't stop thinking about you, how you make me feel. I couldn't concentrate all day, I just thought of your hands all over me. God, your hands. Your fingers. I can't wait, Michael, it's going to be so good." She moaned at her own words and settled for finally nibbling his earlobe and grinding down against him.

  
Michael's apartment was minimalistic. He had few pieces of furniture and his workspace was a huge glass desk lightly littered with neatly stacked files. However, as Michael tumbled through the door, kicking it closed behind him, all he could imagine were the papers strewn across the room and Sara's naked body writhing beneath him as he laid across the tabletop. Michael giggled against Sara's lips, panting hard as he sought out her tongue for more of its muscular temptation. Michael carried Sara into the room, pulling her dress up around her waist and groaning into her kiss. His arousal stretched painfully against his boxers and Michael ached to feel her skin against his. Michael stumbled forward, spun them around and slammed Sara into the cool, glass surface with a grunt. “I'm sorry,” he murmured against her ear, replacing his words with kisses and smoothing his hands through her hair. “Are you okay?” he laughed.

Sara giggled up to him, reaching to tug on his shirt. "I'll be better when you're wearing fewer clothes." She started to fumble with his button, but only got half way before ripping the rest of the way down. "I'll buy you a new shirt." Sara trailed kisses down Michael's chest from beneath him, nipping at places of his skin to gauge his reaction. She used her strength to flip their bodies, straddling his waist before lowering her head down. She reached the waistband of his suit trousers and licked across the edge, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Oh, Christ...” Michael breathed as he watched her, clenching his jaw and banging his head on the table beneath him.

Sara unzipped his trousers with her teeth, using her hands to pull them over his hips. His length lay thickly against his stomach before Sara took hold of it and lowered it to her mouth. She smeared the pre cum over her lips, looking at Michael as she licked her lips to get a taste. She moaned and chewed on her bottom lip, before opening her mouth and taking him inside. She kitten licked all the way down, using her hands for what she couldn't take inside. She felt Michael's hands grip in her hair and moaned around his length once again.

Michael gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. He lifted his head once more, watching himself disappear inside her hot, wet maw each time. Michael's hips involuntarily bucked up into her mouth and his fingers balled her hair in his fists. A primal urge took over him and he couldn't help himself from feeling the surge of adrenaline course inside his every fiber as Sara worked his member harder and harder with her mouth. “Fuck...” he hissed when Sara looked up at him again.

Sara's throat relaxed around him, her jaw widening as she took him deeper. She moaned around him, the vibrations obviously affecting him as he tightened his grip on her hair. Sara's eyes began to water, but she kept her gaze on Michael. She dug her nails into his thighs, swallowing around him. He thrust into her mouth, and she felt his pulse quicken on her tongue, signaling that he was close.

“Sara...” Michael whimpered, the tight pit of his stomach closing in around him. “I'm coming...” he rasped, his entire body shaking as he spilled his hot, white seed into Sara's mouth. Michael couldn't move. His vision was gone, his mind was numb and he couldn't hear a single thing. The grip he had on Sara's hair relaxed and his arms fell to the smeared glass surface beneath him with a thud. “My god...” he chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. “...and to think I was going to take you to dinner first.”

Sara crawled back up his body, gripping his jaw and claiming his lips with her own. She lapped at his tongue and sucked it into her own mouth. Pulling back suddenly, she lay on her back next to Michael, pulling him with her. "My turn?" She grinned up at him cheekily, trailing her hands down his shoulders and pressing his body to hers.

Michael tasted himself in her mouth and hummed contently against her lips. “Of course,” he grinned boyishly. “How rude of me,” he smirked, pressing his lips to Sara's neck, sucking on the skin there and feeling her body arch into his touch. Michael's hands found the side of her body, sliding the zip of her dress down agonizingly slowly and pulling the thin, black fabric with it. Sara wasn't wearing a bra and as her breasts fell into his view, Michael mouthed them hungrily with a groan. His kisses seared her skin and he lapped his tongue against each one, tasting the coconut sweetness of her body. Finally, Michael had kissed all the way down Sara's legs, relishing in how delicate and fine her ankles were under his fingertips and stood up at the edge of the table. He pulled his shirt off his shoulder's, letting it pool on the floor behind him, and grabbed Sara's hips, pulling her towards him. Michael knelt down, giving Sara a cheeky smile and pressed his huge palms to her inner thighs, spreading her legs and inhaling the scent of her core. With the most delicate of motions, Michael pressed a teasing kiss to her clitoris, feeling her melt beneath him.

Sara bucked at his touch, feeling close to the edge embarrassingly early. She needed something to cling to, and clawed at the edge of the table. "God, yes. Shit, Michael. That's it." Sara had never been vocal during sex, but Michael made her feel ways she had never felt before. She reached an arm down and found his back, scratching her nails hard enough to leave marks. She wanted to mark him, loved the possibility of people seeing the proof of what he had done and how he had made her feel.

When Sara clawed at his skin, Michael grinned even harder, pushing his tongue deeper into her pulsating core. He could tell she was close. Every time she shuddered he felt it, spurring him on to chase down her orgasm. Even more aroused by hearing Sara moan beneath him, Michael had become fully erect once more and with one last lap at her juices, Michael pulled his face from her sex and stepped back to look at her. Sara whimpered when he replaced his tongue with his hand, slicking her nectar up and down her folds. Michael wrapped a powerful, tattooed arm around Sara's leg and dragged her to the edge of the table, impaling her in one motion. Michael stilled for a second, Sara's muscles clenching around him and pulling at his member within her. “Say my name...” Michael's entire body shook and it took all he had not to come inside her as he began thrusting. “...Scofield. Say it.”

Sara cried out, having never felt so full in her life. She felt him pulse within her and needed him to move harder. If he wanted her to beg, she was going to beg. "Scofield. Michael Scofield. Fuck me harder, come inside me Michael. I need to feel you. You feel so good, I'm so full. Oh shit, Michael. You're so big. Scofield, Scofield." Sara's voice climbed higher with every word until she was screaming out. Sweat trickled down her back, the once cold surface below her now feeling scorching hot against her skin. She lifted her leg, and Michael accepted it gratefully. The new angle made him feel even bigger, made him dive even deeper inside her.

Michael pulled at Sara skin on each thrust, driving into her hard and as roughly as he thought she might be able to take. The table rocked underneath them but Michael did not care. Sara was screaming, his name no less, and as her voice climbed higher Michael knew she was about to come. He leaned forward between her legs, closing his fingers around her jaw and kissing her, eating up the sounds of her orgasm. His was not far and Michael finished inside of her, his legs falling from under him and her name escaping from his lips on a whisper. “I told you...” Michael panted hard against the soft, damp skin of her breasts where he lay. “...Screaming my name...” he smiled, nuzzling her skin.

Sara needed a few moments to catch her breath, her overpowering orgasm having knocked it out of her. She stroked over Michael's head as it rested on her chest, watching it rise and fall as he breath evened back out. "That was not a one-time thing. Now did you promise me Chinese food? Or did I imagine it?" Sara moved around to allow Michael to slide back up next to her, their legs tangling together as they held each other. Sara traced the patterns of his tattoos, wanting to memorize everything about the naked marvel in front of her.

“I did,” Michael remembered. “But now we don't have a table to eat from,” he grinned down at her and tucked a strand of her slightly damp hair from her face. Michael propped his head up on his elbow and watched her, unable to stop himself smiling at her post coital glow. “I kinda only have the one.”

Sara trailed her fingers down his face and cupped his jaw, kissing him softly. "Let's be slobs and eat on the sofa. I promise not to make a mess. And you can punish me if I do." She grinned at him cheekily, gasping when he gathered her lips with his own. Before getting too carried away, she slid off the table and grabbed his shirt from the floor. She slipped it on and looked back at him over her shoulder, noticing his jaw slack as he watched her. "What? I can't get comfortable in my little black dress."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Sara his biggest secret and surprise, she doesn't care! ;)

The Chinese food had arrived and Michael was half dressed in some sweat pants, his bare chest still on show, the blue lines of ink rippling as he moved to unpack the cartons. He plucked a pair of chopsticks from the bag and handed them to Sara, still sitting cross-legged on the couch beside him in his white shirt. She had rolled up the sleeves awkwardly so they rested just on her elbows, but it was way too big for her tiny frame. Michael loved it. “I'm sorry this isn't more...fancy,” he looked over to apologetically and a little more gentlemanly than twenty minutes ago when he was unable to control himself. “I'll make it up to you,” he shrugged, taking one of the cartons and pulling it open.

Sara opened her own food and looked at Michael through her eyelashes. "This works for me. Now tell me, Scofield, what do you do? You seem to have an advantage on me." She nudged him cheekily and moved closer to him slightly, enjoying his company in every way possible.

Michael laughed and bowed his head, stabbing at the chow mein but not actually eating any. “I'm a structural engineer,” he told her proudly. “I design big buildings,” he mocked gently, giving her a roguish smile.

"So you've got the brains and the beauty? I won the lottery here." Sara chewed at her own chicken but started to regret her comment. What if Michael thought she was too forward?

Michael blushed a little, suddenly feeling very exposed. Sara was confident, and he liked it a little bit too much. Michael hadn't actually had a serious relationship with anyone for such a long time he had forgotten how nice it was to actually have company. He declined to react to her comment, instead scooping some noodles into his mouth and chewing with a smirk. “So a doctor,” he swallowed his noodles and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “You enjoy it?”

Sara rolled her eyes and passed him a tissue, already settling into the domesticity being with him. "I love it. I've only ever wanted to help people. I had a few.. bumps in the road. But who hasn't, hey?" Not quite ready to fully share her past with him, she skipped over one of the most prominent parts of her life. She felt comfortable around him and knew it wouldn't be long until she had shared everything.

Michael didn't push. He had his own demons but now was not to time to share them. “So what else do you do in your free time?” he winked, taking another mouthful of food and wiping his lips with the napkin she had handed him.

"I go to the gym, I take an art class once a week and just see friends. I haven't seen them for while, for obvious reasons, but they're all so supportive. Oh, and binge watch horror films." Sara wiggled her eyes at him, intent on surprising him with every comment. "What about you?" She finished her food and curled her legs under herself, settling on the sofa to face him.

Michael smiled again. He couldn't help himself. Sitting here with Sara felt so natural he had no idea how he had ever done it alone before. “Firstly you should know I am a massive coward,” he giggled. “So you'll have to hold my hand during scary movies,” he grinned, noticing his carton was empty and discarding it to the low coffee table in front of them. “I'm also deathly allergic to gyms,” he shook his head with mock sadness and pressed his hand to his chest. “So if I accompany you, I'll just have to watch.”

"Holding your hand, I can do. And you just want to watch me work out in Lycra. I know your game." Sara took hold of his now free hands and started absent-mindedly playing with his fingers. She had never had such an easy conversation with someone, never felt so comfortable so quickly.

Michael watched her hand in his and felt a sense of belonging he hadn't before. “This is so surreal,” he smiled at her. “I feel like we have known each other forever.”

"I feel the same, Michael." She followed his gaze to their joint fingers and felt herself blush slightly. Despite their previous encounters, this was a completely new level of intimacy. "I want you to know, I don't usually do this. It takes so much for me to trust someone. But with you, it feels so right. Yeah, like I've known you for so long. It's comfortable. It's nice. Really nice." She looked up and caught him looking at her, not bothering to fight the urge and plant her lips on his.

Michael kissed her back slowly. Sara tasted like soy and sesame but he didn't care. He lifted his hand to grab at the lapel of his shirt she was wearing and held her in place so she could not pull away. Michael licked at her lips, begging them to part so he could pursue her tongue back into her mouth. Pulling at the shirt, Michael fell backwards so that Sara was laying on top of him along the couch and his hands roamed her sides, cupping her behind when he reached it and giving it a playful slap. Finally he had to come up for air, and he hummed contently against her mouth. “This is a first for me too,” he revealed, trailing his hands in circles over her bare thighs. “I haven't had sex for a long time,” he admitted shyly.

"I haven't enjoyed sex for a long time," Sara admitted, rolling her hips against his slightly. She didn't want their entire night to be about sex; but couldn't seem to keep her hands, or lips, off of him. He fisted the shirt she was wearing in his hand and she grinned down at him. "Don't you like me in your shirt? You seem hellbent on getting it off me." She trailed kisses down his face and across his jaw, stopping at his pulse point to suck another mark into his skin.

“No...I mean yes...” Michael stammered, gulping hard when she ground against him. “I love you in my shirt,” he clarified, his eyes pressed closed. “I love you out of my shirt,” he grinned wickedly, opening his dark blue orbs to stare at her. “You enjoyed the sex?” his lips twitched into a sideways smile. Michael felt a sense of manly pride at the fact he still had it, whatever it was.

"I mean, I hope you don't like your neighbours. And I'm usually NEVER loud." She didn't even care if she was boosting his ego, she wanted to pay him compliments. "I mean, do you want me to prove how much I enjoyed it?" She moved her legs until Michael was cradled in the crook of her hips. She ran her hand down his back, scratching lightly and feeling the previous welts left there by her.

Arching his back off the couch, Michael enjoyed the feel of Sara's hand over his skin. She felt good and set his skin on fire, bringing it to life each and every time she tapped her fingertips to his tattoo. Michael gritted his teeth again, cursing himself for what he was about to say. “Sara, can we...” he gently pushed her from him and sat himself back up on the couch, his erection peaking in his lounge pants. “...It was nice, but I want to do this properly form now on,” he looked at her, frustration glazing his expression and the little man controlling his libido slapping him across the face. “I don't want to ruin this.”

"I'm right here with you Michael. I want this, I really want this. No matter which way we take it. I'm not here just for sex. I want this to be real." She trailed her hand down the side of his face, smiling softly at him while getting lost in his eyes.

Michael smiled cheekily. “The sex is good though,” he said, remembering the way Sara writhed beneath him with a bite of his lip. “But for real, Sara, I want to date you. Take you out. Show you things you've never seen before and never will again,” Michael took her hand in his once more, gripping at her fingers lightly. “And I want to be right there with you.”

"That sounds like a plan to me Mr. Scofield. But this is my perfect date. Just you and me, on the sofa. We can put on a film. I just like being with you, Michael." She laced their fingers together, his huge hands drowning her own. "I don't need fancy dinners or grand gestures. Just you." She lay back against his chest and traced patterns against his skin.

Michael snuggled down in the cushions of the couch and wrapped his arm around Sara, pulling her to his body harder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and felt like he belonged. Finally. After everything he had been through, he felt safe, and as Sara traced the patterns of his tattoo Michael couldn't help but feel like he owed her an explanation. After all, it was a very large, intricate tattoo and its story was so infamous Michael was surprised Sara hadn't realized. “Do you like the tattoo?” he asked quietly, quickly flicking on the TV.

Sara stopped her ministrations and looked up at his tone. "I love your tattoos. They're so intricate and unique. Not to mention, fucking sexy." Despite their previous conversation, Sara couldn't help teasing him as she purred her last comment in his ear, licking the shell as she pulled away.

Michael exhaled hard and let his eyes flutter closed. “I designed the building they represent,” he admitted. It wasn't a lie.

Sara looked at him, her eyes shooting up to show she was impressed. "Looks like you'll be overtaking me on the clever scale over there." She leaned down to kiss at his shoulder blade, biting down lightly on the skin. She moved even closer to him as she studied his face, feeling like he was preparing himself to say something.

As much as it pained him, Michael pulled himself from her kisses and pushed himself to his feet. This was normally the point at which a girl would go running for the hills, telling all of her friends and family how she almost died at the hands of a criminal. Dramatic flare was something Michael could inspire in almost any woman, but he hoped in his rapid beating heart that Sara was the one to break the trend. He took a breath and palmed his scalp nervously, letting his hands rest on his face, hiding Sara's expectant look. “Sara, I have to tell you something.”

Sara moved to remove his hands from his face. She felt scared, but she had also never felt safer. She was usually a good judge of character, bar Colin, and therefore felt ready for whatever Michael was going to say. "I'm here with you Michael, I'm right here." She sounded as confident as she felt, and hoped he knew that. She took his hands in hers and kissed their joint fingers, smiling at him softly.

Michael didn't know how to say what he wanted. It raced around in his mind but either way you phrased it, it still sounded awful to most people. “Sara, I was one of the Fox River Eight,” he sadly declared, looking down at their hands entwined together between their bodies. “This tattoo,” he pushed his fingertips into his skin roughly. “This is Fox River,” he licked his lips nervously and finally looked up to meet her gaze. “I escaped. Four years ago.”

Sara racked her brain, the name sounding familiar. While the situation was escalating, it was at her worst time with her drug problems. She remembered reading about how it was done to save an innocent man. The look of pure regret on Michael's face filled her stomach with butterflies. What had he been through? "Why don't you tell me everything? I don't know what happened when you told people before, but I'm going nowhere Michael. Come and sit back, let me in." Sara scooted back against the pillows and patted the space next to her, hoping Michael would join her.

Michael let out a long held breath, rubbing his clammy palms on the surface on his thighs before joining her on the couch. He rubbed his hands together nervously and rested his elbows to his knees, watching his fingers as he spoke. “My brother is Lincoln Burrows,” he began. “And he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. When I knew he was innocent and in Fox River, I got this tattoo,” Michael turned to her and grabbed one of her hands, pressing it to his skin and tracing the lines hidden beneath the scene. “It's a hidden map. A way out.” Michael still lived with the guilt of everything that had happened, everybody who had died trying to help them, every single day. It was his cross to bare. His penance. “Everything I did, I did for family.”

Sara felt her heart break at the sight of Michael looking so broken. She took a few moments to process the information and then lifted his chin until he was looking at her. "I don't know what you went through, but you're not alone anymore. I want you to tell me everything. Not right now, but another time. I don't judge people Michael, and I'm not going to leave. I have things I need to tell you too. But why don't we head to bed? Put on a film and make out like teenagers." Sara moved until their foreheads were touching, their eyes locked as she waited for him to make the next move.

Michael relaxed a little and a smile crept across his lips. Sara wasn't running, and that was a good start. Michael pushed himself from the couch and turned, offering Sara his hand at the end of an extended arm. “Come on,” he motioned with a sideways nod of his head. “You have nothing to sleep in,” he quipped walking down the hall to his bedroom smiling to himself at the thought.

Sara swung their entwined fingers slightly. She desperately wanted Michael to know that she wasn't running, that she was different from the rest. "I'm sure we can come to a conclusion." Sara grinned cheekily, slowly unbuttoning the shirt of Michael's that she was wearing. She laughed when his eyes practically bulged from their sockets. "Throw me something then Scofield. Something that smells of you." She looked around his room, eyeing the minimalist taste that ran through the entire place. Only a few frames made the place feel more personal, and she moved to examine them closer.

Michael reluctantly untangled their hands and moved to his huge walk in wardrobe. Most of his clothes were dark, shades of blue and black with the odd red shirt scattered between. For more casual, Michael kept an obscene amount of t shirts that could only have been described as geeky. He smiled nervously and plucked a recently worn one from a pile, holding it out in front of him and imagining Sara in it. With a smirk, he bunched the material between his huge hands, hiding the Star Wars movie poster decal, and walked back to Sara. Michael tossed the shirt at her. “Here,” he said playfully. “I want to see you in this.”

"Anything for you baby." Sara shot him a wink and shamelessly unbuttoned the shirt, not breaking their eye contact. She slowly slipped the material off her shoulders and opened the shirt out, rolling her eyes slightly. In only her panties, Sara moved closer to Michael and looked up at him through her lashes. "Now, are you sure you want me to put this on?" She looked down at her near naked body before laughing loudly, throwing the shirt over her head and diving onto the bed before he could reply. "Care to join me?"

Michael stalked towards the bed, resting his knee to the softness of the comforter as he hesitated slightly, then reached forward and pulled down her scant underwear, discarding it behind him. He watched Sara writhe in front of him, unashamed and naked. Michael sucked in a breath, his open mouth smiles giving away his excitement when his lips twitched a little. “God, you're beautiful,” he exhaled hard, staying where he was and toying with the delicately soft skin on Sara's ankle with his thumb.

Sara rested up on her elbows, looking directly at him. She knew she should feel nervous; especially with how new this was to both of them. But even with her bruises on display, she felt like the only girl in the world to him. "Come a bit closer and say that." She cocked her finger at him and motioned him towards her, wanting to feel his strong body covering her own. She wanted to make him feel appreciated, wanted to prove how much she wanted to stay.

Michael's eyes darkened and he crawled onto the bed, trailing his fingers over the outside of Sara's thighs with feather-light touches. As he shuffled up the bed between Sara's legs, he pulled them open gently, coaxing himself in between her thighs. Michael fell forward, his huge hands resting on either side of Sara's shoulders where she lay on the bed, and his muscular back rippling under his own weight. Michael lifted a hand and brushed a stray strand of Sara's ruddy hair from her face, his eyes searching hers and he closed the gap between their bodies, resting his entire bulk onto hers and supporting his weight on his elbows. Michael could feel Sara's heart beat through her breast pressed against his chest and a wry smile played across his lips at what he was doing to her. “You're beautiful,” he whispered against her face, their lips millimetres apart but not touching. Michael licked his lips and flicked his eyes to her lips. “Exquisite,” his husky voice was barely audible in the otherwise silent room.

Sara lifted a leg to wrap around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She felt completely caged in by him, and loved every minute of it. She lifted a hand and trailed her fingers over his face, memorising every part of him. She started at his forehead and moved down, outlining his eyebrows and moving down to his eyes. They closed under her touch and she took the opportunity to quickly cup his face in her hands, pulling her head up slightly to crash their lips together. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, and was granted access immediately. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, and was rewarded by a groan from the god above her. "This is what I meant by making out as teenagers." She panted against his lips, their mouths touching every time she spoke.

Michael held her in place, pinning her to the bed and enjoying the power of doing so. Michael let a hand drift down the side of Sara's body, tickling the skin as he did so and being careful not to agitate the purpling bruises on her arm. He tried to ignore them but they felt hot and angry beneath his touch and Michael kissed her back with an urgency and love she deserved. “I'll never hurt you,” he whispered between kisses, his hand finding her curve of her behind and wedging itself between the flesh and the comforter. Michael's fingers gripped lightly at the skin there and he ground his hips into hers gently. “You deserve to be worshipped,” he rasped.

Sara gasped as she arched off the bed, moving her hips with Michael's to gain friction. His words had brought tears to her eyes and she wanted him to know that she believed him. Quickly, she used all her strength to flip them over so he was underneath her. Moving her body, she straddled his hips; grinding down on his erection slightly. "I know you won't. I believe you Michael. Just like I hope you believe me when I say I'm not running out on you. I meant it before, we can talk about everything through when we both feel ready. But I'm here. What we have Michael, it's real. Doesn't this feel real?" She snaked a hand down his chest and grasped his heavy length, pumping it slowly to looking for his reaction.

Michael pinched his eyes closed and relaxed his entire body beneath hers. “My god, yes. So real,” he hissed, gulping hard. Michael loved that Sara was so small and yet had such a power over him. It excited his every fibre and unable to contain himself any longer, Michael sat up, pressing their bodies together and pulling Sara's hips to his once more. Michael's lips crashed into Sara and he gobbled up her excited squeal hungrily as her naked sex skimmed over his solid erection. Michael smirked against her lips, nibbling at them and flattening his hands over her back, pulling her to him even harder, crushing her breasts against his tattoo. “You want to have a bit of fun?” He panted between kisses, shuffling them to the end of the bed and holding Sara when she threatened to fall backwards.

Sara looped her arms around his neck and placed soft kisses against his lips every time he spoke. Her cheeks hurt due to how much she had been smiling. "With you Scofield? Always." She smoother her hands down his back and trailed her lips along his jaw, stopping to nibble on his earlobe. She was already learning what he loved and how to drive him insane, and it made her feel beyond powerful.

Michael's jaw tensed when her lips met his skin, searing hot and branding him with invisible marks on every touch. Before he totally lost himself, Michael ran his hands down the outside of Sara's legs, cupping her behind with his powerful hands and lifted them both from the bed in one swift movement. He pressed his forehead to hers, staring deep into her gaze as he walked them toward the closed door of the room, only stopping when Sara let out a gasp at the contact with the cold, wooden object. Michael felt Sara's grip tighten on his waist and let her go for the split second it took for him to shed his lounge pants and gently lowered her so she was just touching the tip of his throbbing member. “So wet for me, Dr. Tancredi,” he teased, trailing his hands up the side of her body, kneading at her breasts and lifting her hands above her head. With one hand Michael held her delicate wrists together, pressing them against the door, fixing his eyes on hers the whole time. With the other he held her hips in place, stopping her from sinking down onto him. “Beg,” Michael growled, lifting his hips and stretching her opening with his tip before pulling away.

Sara hated being teased. Hated it with a passion. But nothing had ever felt so good. She threw her head back against the door and jumped slightly against his touch. Moving her head to lock eyes with him, she bit her lip at how absolutely destroyed Michael looked already. "I need you in me Michael. I need you to stretch me. I want to feel full, and nobody fills me like you. Make me come, make me scream." Sara's voice rose with every word, until it was almost unrecognisable. She writhed against him. She'd never begged for anyone before. But her desperation for Michael to take her was something she had never felt before.

Michael saw the frustration in Sara's eyes. He saw the tiny ripple of muscle on her precious jawline and the small pulse of the artery in her neck. Michael gripped harder at her wrists, loving how her skin came alive with his touch as he gently pushed her hips down and sank into her half way. Michael felt the pulse of blood rushing through Sara's insides and stilled, digging his fingernails into the soft skin of her behind and feeling his own legs shaking a little. With a sigh, Michael pulled himself free once again and let his hand slide from her wrist, down her arms and grip gently at Sara's jaw. Holding her gaze, Michael pressed his lips to hers with a teasing, chaste kiss. “Bad girls scream,” Michael said darkly, kissing her again quickly and pulling away so she couldn't reciprocate. Michael grew harder, his torture on Sara even worse for him but worth it to see the pure pleasure on Sara's features. “Are you a bad girl?”

Sara snaked her free hands around his neck, and raked them down his back, swallowing his hiss with her tongue. She bounced in his arms and clenched around him. "You make me bad. I need to be punished. Make me scream Michael. I want everyone to know what you're doing to me, how you make me feel. I want everyone to know that you're not alone." She would have said anything at this point, desperate for his torturous teasing to end. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything, and she always got her own way.

Michael let a small chuckle escape his throat. He was sure turning Sara into a bad girl was not his doing, but he was also sure he absolutely wanted her to scream his name again. And again. “What will you scream?” Michael rasped, biting his bottom lip and watching Sara's face contort with lust and wanton desire as he let her fall onto half his length again.

Sara felt her eyes roll at the sensation, but she knew what Michael was doing. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she grinned down at Michael. He was struggling as much as she was. "You can either stop torturing me and fuck me like you promised or so help me god I will finish myself off. And you can watch. Without touching." She moved her head back to see his reaction, wanting to know if she could wind him up as much as he could her.

“Oh so frustrated,” Michael winked at her, easing himself into her a tiny bit more and watching Sara's already hard nipples grow more solid. Unable to contain himself any longer, Michael leaned forward and captured one in his mouth, humming contently against Sara's slightly salty skin as he rolled her nipple around with his tongue and sucked on it eagerly. When he was satisfied he had tasted Sara's body enough, for now, Michael pulled his lips from her skin and locked eyes with her heavy lidded stare once more. “How do I end this frustration?” he teased, pulling out of her and only leaving his tip inside of her aching core.

Sara felt sweat gather on her forehead, her eyes squeezing shut as her head hit the door once more. Wanting to get her own way, she used her strength and pulled herself up to sit straighter around his waist. She reached between their bodies and grasped hold of his cock, so she was the one in control. She locked eyes with Michael and cocked her eyebrow. "I promise, I will scream bloody murder. I will scream your name so loud that it'll wake patients as the hospital. Just fuck me hard and fuck me fast, Scofield." She rasped his name, her voice husky and seductive. She slid herself down on his length and slammed the entire way down. She cried out at the sensation, feeling so full that it knocked the wind out of her.

Michael's hands grabbed at Sara's skin harder, leaving crescent moon shaped indents in her hips. His jaw clenched tightly shut and he felt his vision blur from the sudden sensation of Sara around his entire length. She was burning hot, wet and her muscles were pulling him deeper, already teased to the edge of their tether. Michael rolled his head forward and pressed his forehead to hers, his breathed ragged against her face as he began to move inside her, slamming Sara's frame into the door with a thud each time. Michael's hand found her thin neck and he closed a powerful hand around it, enjoying the feel of Sara's quickened pulse underneath his fingertips. His lips found hers once more and he swallowed up her squeals as he pounded up into her and pulled her onto his length at the same time, Michael's body smashing into Sara's already sensitive bundle of nerves between their bodies. “Sara...” Michael whimpered her name against the corner of her mouth, the one word revealing everything he was feeling in a single syllable; love, passion, want, desire. Michael had never felt so intense and Sara's screams only made him thrust into her harder and faster.

Sara was torn. She wanted to fall over the edge but she wanted this feeling to never end. She felt the relief wash over her at being so full. Her back hit the door with each hard thrust from Michael. It was bordering on painful but she welcomed the sensation with open arms. She gripped onto Michael's shoulders, lowering her head to bite into his shoulder. She knew he wanted her to scream, but she wanted him to work for it even more. She was so close to the edge, determined to make him come first by clenching and unclenching around him. "Michael," She whimpered, needing to say something as she lapped at the mark she had made on his shoulder.

“I want to come...” Michael whispered on a shaky breath, his eyes pinched tightly closed and his stomach beginning to fall away from him. Michael pressed his bulk into Sara's, stilling her body against the panel of the door as he pounding into her relentlessly. Michael rested his arms beside Sara's head, brushing the hair from her face with a quivering hand and capturing her lips for another searing kiss. There was no space between them, Michael's huge, slightly damp bulk holding Sara up against the door. Michael's voice changed from his sultry commanding tone to a softer plea as he stared directly into Sara's soul with his blue orbs. “...Come with me,” he begged.

Sara caught his eye contact and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. She felt herself fall apart and decided to give Michael what he desired as she began to see stars. "Michael. Oh my god. I'm going to come. Nobody has ever made me feel like this. I'm so full, you're so big. I want this to never end. Shit, Scofield. I'm coming. Michael. Michael!" She screamed his name, slamming her head back against the door as she finally gave in to her orgasm. Her eyes were shut so tight that she saw white dots, her body still cooperating as she clenched around him.

Hearing Sara scream his name as she came was enough for Michael and he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. Sara's muscles gripped harder at his erection and she became even tighter, the sensation pushing Michael over the edge. “Fuck...” he rasped, his words as shaky as his legs as he came, spilling his essence into her and losing himself in the process. Michael rested his head on Sara's bare, heaving chest as he stilled, leaving himself inside of her and panting quickly against her dewy skin. “Fuck...” he chuckled, pressing his lips to the valley of her breasts and relaxing the grip he had on her behind.

Sara felt him soften inside her, not quite ready to let go. Michael's legs gave out and they fell to the floor, still joined together as they landed in a heap. She stroked her hands over his head as she held him to her chest, kissing any patch of his skin she could reach. "I don't need sleep. A power nap and I'll be ready to go again." Sara added cheekily, wincing when Michael finally pulled out of her. She moved to rest more comfortably against his chest, nuzzling into his neck and basking in the smell that was so masculine and so Michael.

“Insatiable,” Michael laughed, knowing full well they were both just that. “Let's get you more comfortable,” he said. With his last reserves of energy, Michael scooped Sara up into his powerful arms and walked them back over to the bed. He laid Sara down gently, planting a kiss to the tip of her nose before climbing into the dark blue sheets beside her. Michael propped himself up against the pillows, half sitting, and threw a tattooed arm around Sara's frame, pulling her closer to his chest. “I didn't hurt you did I?” he prodded gently, tracing lines up and down her arm lazily.

Sara grabbed onto Michael's hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She lifted so they were eye level and smiled at him softly. "You could never hurt me. I know that. I trust you, Michael. I know it's crazy and this is moving so fast, but you made me feel safe. I feel so safe in your arms, it's never been like that before." She nuzzled into his neck and kissed his pulse point there.

Michael smiled and pulled her to him tighter, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin. Whirlwind didn't even begin to describe the last day. Never in a million years would Michael think he would have found someone who accepted him and his past. So far, Sara looked like she would be that person, and Michael never wanted to let her go. “You are safe with me,” Michael turned his face to look down at her head resting on his chest. “I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is away on work and can’t help but have a little fun with Sara over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment you are texting your co-author and you end up actually morphing into your characters and sexting whilst laying in bed next to your husband...legit happened.

MICHAEL: Paging Dr. Tancredi.

SARA: Good evening Mr. Scofield. Missing me already?

MICHAEL: You know I am

SARA: Possibly not as much as I miss you. Your eyes.

MICHAEL: Just my eyes eh?

SARA: Only your eyes 

MICHAEL: Ouch. I can send you a photo of you want? Of my eyes.

SARA: Well, I do miss them an awful lot..

MICHAEL: -[1 picture attachment] there you go

SARA: maybe I miss your arms too. How they feel around me.

MICHAEL: [Picture of arms] how's that baby?

SARA: Better. But it pales in comparison.

MICHAEL: I know I'm sorry. I'm just away for work until Friday and then I'm so yours.

SARA: I'm counting down the minutes.

MICHAEL: What do you want to do when I get back? Maybe a little dinner...a little movie...

SARA: As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are or what we do. However, if I have another shift like today, a massage may be required.

MICHAEL: Aww baby what happened today?

SARA: I didn't sit down! 14 hours without a break because of another crash. Not even a break. It's a good job I love what I do!

MICHAEL: Aww Sara that's awful. I wish I could rub it all out right now. Make you feel better.

SARA: Having you on the other end of the phone already makes it better.

MICHAEL: I aim to please

SARA: And please you do 

MICHAEL: Oh doctor...so filthy 

SARA: I didn't end up showing you my stethoscope, did I baby?

MICHAEL: Oh no you didn't! There is still time. And I didn't tell you about my dream...Which I inappropriately had whilst stalking you in the ER that day

SARA: Your dream? No, you didn't.

MICHAEL: Did I say stalking? I meant waiting for. 

SARA: You're the cutest stalker I've ever come across. I don't think I'll press charges 

MICHAEL: You mean you have had more than one? Of course, you have. Look at you. Dream Sara is such a dirty girl though. I've got to watch her 

SARA: My first and my only, you should be honored. I'm sure I can turn your dreams into a reality...

MICHAEL: Oh...id better tell you about dream Sara then...

SARA: I think you should 

MICHAEL: Well, first of all, she never wears anything but her stethoscope and a smile

SARA: That's something I can definitely get on board with for you.

MICHAEL: And she is such a tease

SARA: You want me to tease you, baby? That, I can do..

SARA: [1 picture attachment]

MICHAEL: This one time she tied me to the bed and well you know

MICHAEL: Oh my god...

SARA: I'll bring my handcuffs for a fun Friday evening.

MICHAEL: Do you have a candle? Dream Sara has a sex candle.

SARA: Whatever your heart desires Scofield

MICHAEL: My heart desires you.

MICHAEL: And my penis. He likes you too 

SARA: And it can definitely have me.

SARA: Oh and that can take me anytime, anywhere, any place. I'm yours.

MICHAEL: Can it have more photos? You know, for the lonely nights until Friday

SARA: You want me to take the camera lower baby?

MICHAEL: Oh yeah

SARA: Look at the state you've left me in until Friday..

SARA: [2 images attached]

SARA: [2 images attached]

SARA: See what you do to me

MICHAEL: Fuck

SARA: This isn't fair

SARA: You're so far away. I have work again tomorrow.

MICHAEL: I know 

SARA: I need to go to sleep baby. I miss you so much. One night in your arms and I don't think I'll ever sleep the same again.

MICHAEL: Why don't you touch yourself now? I won't tell it will help you sleep...Trust me, I'm a doctor

SARA: Yes Dr. Scofield 

SARA: Tell me what to do Michael. What would you do if you were here?

MICHAEL: Has a nice ring to it 

MICHAEL: Oh let's see. Firstly I'd make sure you were naked. Are you naked missus?

SARA: Of course I'm naked. Bar my lab coat 

MICHAEL: Good. Now I want you to suck one of your fingers

SARA: I'd rather suck your dick.

MICHAEL: God I can't type and touch myself here...fucking company phone with no video

MICHAEL: I bet you feel so warm and wet

MICHAEL: Do you have any toys?

SARA: I'm tight. I need you to come back to me and sort me out. Make me scream.

SARA: Yes I do. But it's nothing compared to you.

MICHAEL: Oh baby you know I can. Would you use one for me? Pretend it's me? Tell me how I feel...

SARA: You feel so big Michael. I'm full. But not full enough. It's never enough when it's not you anymore.

MICHAEL: I'm right between your legs baby...God your so tight

SARA: I wish you were really here. God, I wish you could feel how tight I really am. Just for you.

MICHAEL: I'm going to make you scream my name. I love it when you do.

SARA: I know you do baby. And I'll keep doing it to make you happy. I love your reaction.

MICHAEL: It makes me feel powerful...like you're mine. Only mine. Will you do something for me? Taste yourself. I want to know how you taste...

SARA: I am yours. Already, I'm yours. You've made me yours. God, I taste sweet. And tangy. But you taste better, so much better.

MICHAEL: Nothing tastes as good as you. God, I'm so hard right now. See what you do to me?  
[1 picture attachment]

SARA: God Michael. Touch yourself for me. Imagine it's my hands, my mouth. Taking you so deeply, I can feel you at the back of my throat.

MICHAEL: Send me a photo...

SARA: [1 picture attachment] But I need to come again, I'm so close again already. You're doing this to me, Michael. This is all because of you.

MICHAEL: Oh yeah baby, put two fingers in. Feel how big I am.

SARA: God that feels good. I'm going to come again. Nobody has ever made me feel like this.

MICHAEL: Sara, I'm coming too...

SARA: Michael I've never done that before. That was amazing.

MICHAEL: We seem to be having a lot of firsts...

SARA: Nobody else I'd rather have them with.

MICHAEL: Well what can I say? Stalkers are the best! God, Sara, where have you been hiding all my life?

SARA: I ask myself the same thing about you. But we found each other, right? God Michael, the way you came to me after that night with Colin. Nobody has ever cared that much.

MICHAEL: Has he contacted you? I hate leaving you so far away where I can't protect you.

SARA: He hasn't. I blocked his number and he has no other way to contact me. He never came to my flat. I'm safe baby, I promise.

MICHAEL: And you've told security at work, right? I don't want him getting to you there or so help me God, i'll kill him.

SARA: I'm safe at work. Nothing is going to happen to me, you have my word. No need to go all macho on me now Scofield, I've seen your soft side 

MICHAEL: And my naughty side 

SARA: It's one of my favourites 

MICHAEL: I should really let you go and get some sleep...but I selfishly don't want to...

SARA: I don't think I could sleep, I'm smiling far too much. Tell me something trivial. What's your favourite movie?

MICHAEL: Well I don't really have a favourite but I love hero movies...

SARA: I can get on board with that.. what about your favourite colour?

MICHAEL: Wait, what wrong with superhero movies? :p Blue. I like blue. You've seen my sheets ;)

SARA: Oh nothing. But I'd rather watch Mary Poppins  I like blue too. The exact colour of your eyes.

MICHAEL: Disney is my guilty pleasure. I know all the words to most songs...

SARA: A man after my own heart.

MICHAEL: And what about you, Ms Tancredi? Tell me about yourself. You can leave out the bits I know. ;)

SARA: That's a very broad question, Mr. Scofield. What would you like to know?

MICHAEL: I want to know if saying my name then made you smile and lick your lips? Because I know I did...

SARA: I had to bite my lip to stop myself grinning. You do that to me.

MICHAEL: Good. Me too. I know you like chinese food, but what else do you like to eat? As far as answers go here, i'm off the menu...

SARA: But you taste the best  I don't lie when I say I eat almost anything. Except for peppers, I'm allergic. Now, important question coming your way Sir.

MICHAEL: Shoot...

SARA: Pineapple on pizza.. please tell me you don't.

MICHAEL: Not if you don't...

SARA: I can live with that. Pineapple does not belong on pizza. Favourite memory as a child?

MICHAEL: Oh boy, well, this one time Lincoln (my brother) took me to the sea to skim stones. It doesn't sound like much, but we talked about my mom because she had just died and we only had each other. It was nice to feel like no one but us mattered, you know? Like he was there for me through whatever. He would do anything for me, and I think you know i'd do anything for family.

SARA: You're an amazing man Michael. Your love for your family is admirable. I wish everyone felt like that.

MICHAEL: awww you gonna make me blush. <3

SARA: Now that is something I wouldn't mind seeing 

MICHAEL: Ha! I have yet to make YOU blush. You are a goddess, Sara. And a bad girl...so bad...*bites lip*

SARA: Oh God Michael. Just thinking of being with you makes me blush.

MICHAEL: It's late. You should go shower before bed ;)

SARA: Just know I'll dream of you, baby.

MICHAEL: And I of you. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Like I said, Dream Sara is a minx.

MICHAEL: Goodnight, my sweet Sara <3

SARA: Sweet dreams Scofield 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes back from his work trip on Friday and as promised, he has a little something for Sara ;)

Sara knocked her hip against her front door, sighing as she slipped off her work shoes. She stared nervously at her phone when she checked it again after retrieving it out of her bag. Michael was supposed to return from his work trip today, but it was 7 pm and she hadn't heard anything since they ended their phone call the night before. She walked to the kitchen and left her phone on the side as she rooted through her fridge for something to make. She shook her hair out of the bobble it had been up in all day and groaned at the relief on her head. She fished out some pasta sauce to reheat but was stopped when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and broke out into a grin. "Mr. Scofield. I was starting to get worried."

Michael grinned, pressing the phone closer to his ear as if it was Sara's actual body close to him. “Worried? Why, what's happened?” he teased, pressing his finger into the elevator call button. The lobby of the apartment building was actually busy, people returning home much later than they should on a Friday night. Michael watched the numbers above the elevator illuminate on each floor and heard the huge metal box grind to a halt. “Are you home from work? I don't hear hospital noises.”

Sara stirred the pan and reached for pasta, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I hadn't heard from you, I just wanted to check you're okay. I'm home now, just making food. I haven't sat down all day and I'm starving." His familiar chuckle caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She felt giddy and suddenly not tired at all. No matter how her day had gone, all that mattered was the man at the other end of the phone.

“What are you attempting to cook?” Michael mocked again, finally stepping into the crowded elevator along with half of the apartment's residents. The air smelled, the stench of day long work sweat and despair hanging thick and invading Michael's sense. He wiggled his nose casually, nudging the tip with the back of his hand making sure not to jab himself in the eye with the huge bunch of red roses he held. “I'm sorry I haven't called until now,” he apologised quickly as the elevator lurched upwards.

Sara let out a laugh and boiled some water, taking back hold of the phone. "It's only pasta. I can just about manage that." She rolled her eyes and felt a sudden urge to be near him, to see his face and hold him close. "It's okay baby. Is it weird to say I've missed you? Because I've missed you." She tasted the sauce and hummed lightly, moving around the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

Michael smiled to himself and his heart skipped in his chest. One week apart after such an intense start to their relationship had left him so desperate to see Sara that he had been researching her all day, trying to covertly find out where she lived. “I've missed you too,” he breathed into the mouthpiece, almost melting Sara with his sultry voice. “I wish I was there with you, but I have this one thing I got to do before I go home,” he smirked harder, trying to disguise his smile with a pouty tone. The elevator stopped on a floor and Michael noted it was not Sara's number that was glowing on the panel.

"I've waited a week, I'm sure I can wait a bit longer." She rasped into the phone, trying to sound sexy but failing with how much she was smiling. She drained the pasta after placing the phone on loud speaker and stirred the ingredients. "Shop brought pasta sauce and a cheap bottle of red wine. Are you sure you don't want to find yourself a chef?" She laughed as she played up her meal, taking the wine to her coffee table and turning on the TV.

“Pasta and cheap wine sounds like my dream date!” Michael chuckled heartily. A few of the elevator occupant shot him a look, irritated by his jolliness at the end of their busy working day. The next number on the panel blinked and Michael inhaled hard. He was almost at his goal, or so he hoped. So far, his entire repertoire had consisted of breaking out, so re -on and getting in wasn't his strongest asset. The illuminated numbers jumped upwards and finally, the elevator stopped with a groan on the fifth floor. Pushing through a few people, Michael stepped from the elevator and it closed behind him. “I'll take you somewhere fancy when I get back,” he promised, searching the hall for the number he had memorised all day.

"I keep saying Scofield, I don't need fancy. I just need you." She rolled her eyes at her own words, surfing through the TV after collecting her meal. She scrolled through the channels and found an old superhero movie on, smiling at the reminder of Michael. She settled back into the cushions. "Guess what's on the TV?" She spoke into the phone, but couldn't hear his reply over a knock on her doorbell. She furrowed her brows and sat up cautiously. "There's someone at the door baby. Will you just stay on the line?" She hated being paranoid, but she constantly felt like she needed to look over her shoulder after Colin.

“Sure, who is it?” Michael feigned worry in his voice and knocked again, harder and rougher on the flimsy door. Michael had the right door, or this was going to be a hell of an awkward coincidence. Noticing Sara had a spy hole, Michael stepped sideways and flattened his bulk to the wall beside the front door. He pulled the roses to his chest with a rustle, their sweet scent invading his nostrils.

Sara opened the door, her heartbeat increasing when she was met with nothing. "There's nobody here.." She looked around once more and spotted a figure. Noticing the tattoos immediately, she twirled around the corner and into his arms, grateful when he caught her.

“Hey baby,” Michael smiled between kisses Sara was plastering all over his face. He cut off the call and dropped his phone into his pocket, wrapping his arm around Sara's tiny frame and crushing her to him. “Miss me?” he quipped, trying to hold the bunch of two dozen blood red roses from getting squashed.

Sara slid to the ground, joy evident on her face. She was in disbelief, in the best way. Not wanting to break contact, she dropped her phone to the floor without a second thought and cupped his face in her hands. The kiss was all teeth, their smiles too wide for their lips to be able to meet properly. "Am I the thing you've got to do before you go home?" She smirked up at his cheekily, not being able to break contact as she slid even closer to him.

Michael nodded against her kisses, pulling back reluctantly to fill the gap between the with the huge bunch of roses he had bought for her. “For you,” he declared with a wink. “An apology and a promise, to never be gone for so long again.”

Sara accepted them gratefully and grasped the bouquet to her chest. "Nobody has ever bought me flowers before.." She admitted shyly, her face flushing red under her confession. She took his hand and lead him into her apartment, wanting to put her beautiful flowers in water. She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, still in her work scrubs and not a scrap of makeup on her face.

Michael bent over quickly to scoop up Sara's phone and followed her into the apartment. He interlaced his fingers with her, following her into the kitchenette and watching her rest the flowers in the sink, letting the cold water run over their stems and fill the space around them. “Then I here by declare this Flower Friday,” Michael smiled, grabbing her hips and spinning her around to face him once more. “Every Friday, you shall have at least one flower,” he looked down at her and walked her back until she bumped the counter unit. Michael licked his lips quickly and planted a kiss to her lips, letting them linger for a second before resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes. “I promise.”

"I'll accept. As long as they come with your presence." She looped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips, swallowing his gasp as she licked into his mouth. She kissed him until she couldn't anymore, and air became essential. "Care to share some pasta and cheap wine?" She looked passed him at the movie still playing on her screen, and her abandoned meal. She wasn't hungry anymore, at least not for food.

Michael wrinkled his nose at her offer, cocking his head to the side and squinted one eye closed. “I think I'll pass. See, there is this girl...” he began, letting his eyes drop between them and roam over Sara's body. Sara was sexy in anything because he knew exactly what was underneath, so her work scrubs were no exception. “...I really want to take her out...” he met her gaze once more and gave her a smile. “You know, like a date,” he shrugged casually, tucking a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. “We kind of skipped the first one.”

Sara melted into his touch and leaned against his hand, moving her head slightly to kiss his palm. "Wait. Do you mean tonight? I've been at work all day and I stink of the hospital! You don't want to be seen out with me. I can't stand the pity looks you'll get at the state you're seen out with." Sara wallowed in self-doubt. She wanted to always look perfect around Michael and he had caught her off guard. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, embarrassed at her outburst.

Sara was so cute when she panicked. “Why not?” Michael raised an eyebrow at her with his words. “I'll help you get ready,” Michael grinned, lowering his tone to a sultry whisper. His hands left her body and he moved to undo the buttons on his shirt, watching Sara as she watched his hands. “Shall we start with a shower,” he smirked. “I'll give you a soapy massage.”

Sara licked her lips automatically, eyeing his toned stomach as it was revealed to her. Not one to let him have all the fun, she swatted his hands away and took over. "Make sure you get all the kinks out." Sara purred in his ear, removing his shirt from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She took his hands in hers and lead them to her body. "Undress me."

Michael growled low in his throat and inhaled hard, exhaling again with a groan of pleasure. “Yes, ma'am,” he grinned, trailing his hands down Sara's arms and letting them jump to the hem of her top. Michael watched her reaction as he tugged at the offending material playfully, lifting it slightly and then running his hands over her bare skin. “Mmm,” he hummed at the contact, Sara's skin scorching his fingertips as he ran his hands upward, his flat palms brushing passed the swell of her breasts and pushing the shirt with them. Michael lifted it clear, dropping it to the floor with his, and leaned down to plant a soft, teasing kiss to Sara's collarbone as he unclipped her bra in a single motion. “You're amazing,” he breathed between kisses, letting the bra fall and Sara's hardened nipples jump into view.

Sara cupped Michael's head in her hands, pulling her lips to his. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and swallowed her own groan. She pulled him even closer to her, smoothing her hands down his arms and pulling him closer to her by grasping his backside. "Thanks for the help, but we need to make it out of this apartment tonight. I won't be long." Sara pulled away hastily, giving him a chaste kiss before grinning and running towards her bathroom. She abandoned her bra, giggling as she ran away and left Michael in a daze.

“WHAT?” Michael exclaimed to himself with a frustrated groan. “Sara Tancredi!” He called out after her, letting a manly giggle escape him as he took off down the hall after her. Michael found Sara's bathroom door and gently rapped his hooked knuckle against the door. “What do you take me for?” He called through the door, unable to hide the grin on his lips. “I meant an actual massage. No sex,” he laughed, flattening his ear to the door and straining to listen. Michael couldn't hear water running yet, so he figured Sara was probably waiting for him and had a matching smile on the other side of the door. “Just because you cannot control yourself...” he smirked, waiting for her reply.

Sara leaned her forehead against the door frame, grinning wildly before opening the door. Michael stumbled through and she caught him before he tripped. "I know your game, Scofield. You promised to wine me, dine me and well.. you know the rest." She giggled once more, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. She kept their lips fused together as she walked them towards the shower. She leaned behind her to turn on the shower and brought Michael's hands down to her trousers, wanting him to take them off. "God I love your surprises." She moaned, tilting her head back as he kissed down her neck.

Michael lapped at Sara's skin, kissing away the dampness his tongue left with everyone. His hands fiddled with the cord on her scrubs and he untied it effortlessly, lifting his head from her skin and planting a quick kiss on her lips and offering a raised eyebrow. Michael pushed his hands into Sara's scrub pants, skimming his hands over her behind and around her thighs with a dramatic roll of his eyes, making Sara laugh. He dropped to a knee, pulling the material of Sara's underwear with him, leaving her naked before him. Michael was eye level with her hips and pressed his lips to the softly jutting bone there, and then kissed his way back up her body until he was standing before her. “Do I have to take my own pants off?” He teased, licking the taste of Sara's skin from his lips.

Sara reached out to lick along his jaw line, desperate to get herself reacquainted with his body. She smoothed her hands down his chest until she reached his belt, looking back up through her lashes at him. She took off his belt and slid to her knees. "I suppose I could help." Before he could reply, she took the zipper in her teeth and slid it down. She nosed into his skin as she did so, inhaling his scent. She wrapped her hands around his trousers and tugged them down, leaving him bare and tended in his boxers before her. She grinned and kissed him through the material, wetting it with her tongue as she licked at his tip. She moved to lick against the skin by his waistband, nibbling slightly as she teased him. However, she quickly slid off his boxers and stood back up; grinning at his disheveled state.

Michael gritted his teeth so hard he thought he might break his jaw. He shook his head slowly at Sara, exhaling hard into the steamed room. “You fucking tease,” he growled, walking her backwards into the shower cubicle. “I'll have to get you back for that later,” he smiled, letting the hot droplets hit his skin as he closed the frosted panel door behind them. It was a small cubicle, really only made for one person, so his slippery body pressed itself to Sara's and his erection ached even more when she moved. “Turn around,” he demanded with a grin. “Just a wash, I promise,” he softened his voice a little and reached for the bottle of shower crème on the shelf nearby.

As soon as Michael's hands hit her skin, Sara rolled her head back. It rested against his shoulder as she let the sensation of his fingers wash over her. Her body felt like it was on fire, and not just from the water. His fingers were heaven, working away all the stress from the day at work and the week without him. It was incredibly intimate but felt like the most normal thing for her to be doing with him. "I love your hands. God Michael, you're amazing." She turned quickly in his arms, their wet lips meeting under the steady stream. "To hell with leaving early." She pushed him back against the wall, plastering her body against his as she assaulted his mouth with her own.

Michael was taken back by Sara's sudden assault and slipped, hitting his head against the wall with a dull thud and grabbing onto her body as he tumbled to the ridged cubicle floor. Michael tried desperately to hold onto Sara, making sure she was not injured in their tumble, or crushed by his bulk. He landed with a twisted leg under himself and the back of his head stung when the hot water poured down over him, revealing he had opened the skin there. Red poured down his body, pooling and draining with a swirl. “Oh god, Sara, are you okay?” he fussed, ignoring his own ailments and his eyes frantically searching Sara's entire body for injuries.

Sara blinked a few times, recovering from the shock. Before jumping up and pulling Michael with her. She had a slight pain in her hip but ignored it as she turned her attention to Michael. "Note to self, be more careful with shower sex." She giggled, looking up at him and holding a hand to his head to stop the blood. "Come on, let your doctor take care of you." She teased lightly, pulling him from under the too hot spray of water. "You shouldn't be so god damn good looking, then I won't want to literally jump your bones."

“I'm sorry,” Michael winced as he watched the trickle of water turn pink down his shoulders. Stepping from the shower, he paused on the fluffy mat Sara's bathroom had so he didn't drip everywhere. With a blush, Michael noticed the drips were crimson. “I'm sorry,” he repeated, watching the rusty drips land on her bathroom mat and turn the white fuzz pink. “I'll buy you another one,” he winced again, reaching behind his head and touching the split in his scalp. “Are you sure you are okay?” He looked her over again, noticing a redness on her hip.

Sara busied herself in her cabinets, finding everything she needed to sort out Michael's head. She wrapped herself in a towel and passed him one too, ignoring his protests as she urged him to dry himself off. She grabbed his hand and made him sit on the toilet seat. "Stop apologising, it was my fault anyway. Now let me fix you up. Relive your doctor/patient fantasy." She nipped at his lips before cleaning his wound, happy it seemed to only be a scratch. She applied pressure and leaned down to lick water droplets from his shoulder. "Well, it's one way to make sure we had a quick shower." She chuckled to herself, taking off the gauze and lathering cream to the sore. Sara moved to stand in front of him, lowering herself until she sat on his lap. "Do you want to stay in tonight instead? It's been quite eventful already." Sara immediately felt guilty. Michael had wanted a nice night out and she could have ruined that.

Michael wrapped his arms around Sara and pressed his lips to her shoulder. “I don't mind,” he offered lightly, suddenly feeling his scalp throb as his adrenaline began to wear off. “I had kind of made reservations,” he admitted with his eyes pinched closed. The last thing he wanted was for Sara to feel guilty but he couldn't help teasing her again. “I mean, I didn't know you were going to push me over in the shower.”

Sara rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder playfully. "I pride myself on getting ready in record time, we could still make it?" Sara offered gently, still wanting the night to be everything that Michael had hoped for. She draped her arms over him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe we can try the shower again later. When you can peel my too short dress off me and throw it somewhere."

“Too short you say?” Michael was intrigued. With a heft, he looped an arm under Sara's knees and lifted her from his lap, bouncing her in his arms until she was more comfortable. “Show me this dress,” he breathed, pressing his lips to hers as he walked from the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist threatening to loosen and fall.

"Not a chance." Sara giggled and kicked herself down, yanking away his towel and leaving him bare before her. She licked her lips and eyed the goods right in front of her. "You can take your pretty naked self back into my front room, get dressed and park yourself on my sofa. Then you can patiently wait for me to get ready and wow you. I had it planned. And I want to get your initial reaction." Sara backed him out of the door, biting her lip and she pushed him back in the direction of her sofa. She hurried back to collect his clothes from the bathroom before throwing them at his body and slamming the door behind her, starting her mission to knock his socks off.

Michael sucked in a hissing breath, his body shuddering with the thought. Sara was bewildering and Michael couldn't wait to see her emerge like a flower in Spring and take his breath away. He knew she would. With a smile, Michael shook the wrinkles from his pants and pulled them and his boxers on in one movement. He padded barefoot to the kitchen and retrieved his shirt, again shaking it and brushing off non-existent dust as he attempted to smooth out the material. One arm at a time, Michael slid the long sleeved, navy blue shirt on and hurriedly worked on the buttons. Michael moved back into the lounge area as he tucked in the hem of his shirt, finally fastening his pants and buckle of his belt. Michael's strained to hear Sara from the bedroom and couldn't hide the twitch of his lips as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his knees nervously.

Sara looked around her room, blowing out a breath in exasperation. She had hoped to be able to plan for their first dinner date, to have a day to pamper and get ready. But she got herself into action mode, running across the room and shedding her towel. She had been shopping in the days of Michael being away, and couldn't wait to show him her new purchases. She quickly dried and brushed out her hair, letting it fall in loose curls over her shoulders. She wasn't normally one for makeup, but applied some foundation before paying attention to her eyes. She applied liner and lashings of mascara, her eyes bright with happiness. She chose a simple lip gloss and glossed her lips, knowing it wouldn't last long on her mouth anyway. Finally, she turned to her new purchases. The pink Victoria Secrets bag made her smirk, as she pulled out the hot pink corset and matching underwear. She pulled stocking up her long legs, attaching them to the suspenders that rested over her stomach. She took the new dress off its hanger and slid it over her head. The new underwear had pushed her breasts up, so much that they were almost spilling out of her dress. It wasn't her usual style, but the blue of the dress was a contrast against her pale skin. It reminded her of Michael's eyes in the store, and she knew it needed to be hers. She stood in her highest black heels and filled a matching clutch bag, smoothing down her dress before applying perfume and finally leaving the room. "Will I do?" Sara stood in the doorway, one arm up high as she rested against it and waited for Michael to spot her.

Michael jumped to his feet when he heard Sara's voice, spinning on his heels and almost falling over again. Sara was barely clothed, the little blue dress she was wearing clinging to her frame and every curve. Michael gulped hard, taking a step towards her. His eyes fell from her face to her breasts, her heaving cleavage nestled sweetly and making his breath leave him suddenly. Michael was so occupied with the round of her hips casually leaning against the door frame that he bumped into some furniture he had forgotten was in his way. Ignoring the pain in his knee, Michael kept advancing, feeling a ripple in his groin with every step. His eyes roamed over Sara's fine legs, flawless and elegant, and finally, back up to her beautiful face. Sara's lips shone in the dim lighting and Michael licked his own, imagining them pressed to his later than evening. Michael reached out a hand to her hip, gripping at the skin tight fabric of the dress. “Wow.”

His reaction was everything she hoped for, and she grew a shade of pink under his gaze. "Ready to wine me and dine me, Scofield?" She kissed him lightly, not wanting to get too carried away. "We can leave the 69ing until we get home." Her eyes shone as she teased him, watching him swallow his tongue at her words. She toyed with his belt buckle and pulled him closer to her, feeling how affected he already was at her outfit; without knowing what was underneath. Wanting to tease him even more, she took his hand and ran it up her leg, letting him feel the stockings that were disguised as simple tights to everyone else.

Michael stared into Sara's eyes, not breaking eye contact for a single second as he felt up the inside of her thigh, brushing his fingers over tiny buckles and clips. “Suspenders,” he said coolly with a raise of his eyebrow. “How am I supposed to focus on dinner now?” Michael was so close to her face he was sure she could feel the desire in his voice as the words left his lips and his fingers skimmed over the lacy material that covered her soft folds. “And lace? My God, Tancredi...” he breathed on a frustrated growl. “...You are going to kill me.”

Sara grinned up at him and slowly snaked her hand down his chest, cupping his bulge quickly. "I'm positively dripping for you, Michael," She purred in his ear, nipping on the lobe slightly. "Let's go then." She slapped his hand away after releasing him and grabbed it, pulling him behind her and out of the door. She swayed her hips as she walked, knowing he was watching her behind as she trailed after her.

“So I've book a table,” Michael began, watching Sara's behind in front of him and biting his lip playfully. “At Grace...” Michael paused, letting the information sink into Sara's ears. Grace was one of the most expensive fine dining restaurants in Chicago, and Michael knew Sara would have something to say about it.

Sara whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger into his chest. "That is far too expensive Michael! A cheap pizza would do me." She lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling embarrassed. She wasn't used to fine dining and hadn't been to an expensive restaurant since her disastrous 18th birthday meal with her father.

Michael scoffed. “Like I'd take you out to a pizza joint in that,” he motioned to her dress, barely covering her and leaving little to the imagination. “You deserve better than pizza,” he took her hand, spinning her to him as they stepped into the elevator. Michael pressed the ground floor button and the rickety metal cage began to fall. “Money is no object for you,” Michael beamed, pressing his body into hers and kissing her on the nose. “Is that okay?” Michael hooked a finger under her chin and tilted it up so their eyes met. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sara melted under his gaze, not being able to help breaking out into a grin. She didn't want Michael to think of her as ungrateful. "Of course it's okay. I'm just not used to this. I don't want to let you down or show you up." She moved closer to his space and kissed him softly, humming against his lips as they met. She felt like a princess. She didn't need lavish things but the fact that Michael wanted to, made her feel special and grateful.

Michael kissed her back softly, careful not to smudge her lip gloss. “It beats eating alone,” he smiled weakly. Michael had on several occasions eaten at Grace just to see how it felt to experience the most talked about menu in Chicago. Each time he had visited, he was made welcome, doted on and catered to but he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at doing it all alone. “And besides...” he began as they stepped out onto the street, a long, white limousine idling at the curbside. Michael gave her a sideways smile and gripped her hand tighter. “...I'm not sure how you return a limo.”

Sara's jaw fell to the floor, her eyes widening as she looked at the vehicle and then back to Michael. "This is for us?" Sara's mouth was in the shape of an O. She felt giddy, like a teenager going to prom. She grinned up at Michael and suddenly lunged for him, her legs swinging out behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Michael held her to him, flattening his palms over the small of her back and kissing her back. “This is for you,” Michael whispered against her lips, boring into her soul with his darkened blue stare.

Sara felt giddy, safe in his arms as he kissed her back. "Thank you, Michael. Really, thank you." She allowed him to lead her to the car, smirking when he held the door open. She slid against the soft leather and found two glasses of champagne waiting for them. She took the flutes and handed one to Michael, who was pressed up against her side. She clinked the glasses together and sipped the liquid, leaning her head against his shoulder as he gave the driver instructions. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost midnight and they had been out at dinner for over two hours, Michael making sure that Sara had everything she had wanted, including champagne which they have both over indulged in. Michael gripped onto Sara's hand tightly, tracing a circle over her palm with his thumb and offering her a wry, sideways smile. They were not alone in the elevator, and the hunched over elderly gentlemen in front of them most certainly did not want to see what he had in mind. Michael gave Sara a wink, the elevator up to her floor only half way through its a journey and stopping to let the old man off. He wished them a good evening and for a second Michael wondered why someone his age was even out. Michael's heart raced, his drunken eagerness to kiss her unstoppable as he turned to her, pushing her into the side of the elevator and crashing his lips to hers. The doors finally closed and the movement of the elevator made Michael's head spin even more, his mind conjuring images of what Sara was wearing underneath the little blue dress she wore. Michael snaked a hand between her thighs, barely touching her skin but electrifying his senses as he bumped his fingertips over the well-remembered clips of her suspenders and grinned against Sara's mouth.

Sara smiled back at him, grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him again. She moaned against his tongue and sucked on it lightly, using his gasp as an opportunity to bite down on his bottom lip. She tugged on it slightly and slid her hands down to his backside, squeezing harshly and pulling him to her. Sara looked behind him and reacted in an instant, tugging herself out of his grip to press the button to stop the elevator. "Pants off Scofield." She looked at him over her shoulder and grinning wickedly, licking her lips as they locked eyes. "Quickly, we don't have long at all." She slid to her knees and assisted him in pulling down his trousers, his fully erect cock springing in front of her face.

Michael hissed when Sara's breathy laugh brushed hot air over his erection. “I can be quick,” Michael droned, his voice dark and filled with passion. His mouth hung open, half his breath leaving him and his lungs burning for oxygen as his heart began to pick up speed. It pounded in his chest and echoed in his ears, the elevator alarm going off around them distant and almost nonexistent to his senses. Michael brushed his long fingers through Sara's hair, gripping her head gently and watching himself disappear into her hot, wet maw. “God...” Michael groaned, his legs a little shaky as he thrust into her mouth and hit the back of Sara's throat.

Sara settled back on her knees, taking Michael in as deeply as she could. When he hit the back of her throat, she moaned around his tip and swallowed. Using her hands, she pumped what she couldn't fit. She kitten licked her way back up and sucked harshly, licking a long stripe back down. Using her free hand, she cradled his balls before taking one in her mouth, sucking before letting it free with a pop. "Are you going to come for me, Michael? Fill my mouth with you. I've craved this for a week, let me have this. God, I want to taste you." Sara set back to work, her lips swollen and eyes starting to water. Knowing how he reacted to her dirty talk and finally being able to do so in person, she looked up at him through her lashes to get his reaction.

“Oh baby, I'm going to come in your mouth any second,” he panted, his hips jerking forward faster. Michael watched Sara gag, his member hardening at the sight. The fact that Sara chose to please him rather than take a much-needed breath made him shiver with excitement and Michael balled a fist in her lightly curled hair. “Are you ready?” he gasped, feeling his orgasm fast approaching and his grip in her hair tighten even more. Michael bit his lip, the skin turning white under his tooth and came hard and fast into the back of Sara's throat. He called out, weak, mumbling nothings filling the elevator and his toes curling in his now uncomfortable dress shoes. “Fucking...Christ...Fuck...” Michael chanted, letting his head roll back against the elevator wall and the overhead lighting invade his blurred eyes.

Sara swallowed gratefully, moaning as she took everything Michael was giving her. A small drop dribbled down her chin and she caught it with her thumb, dragging it into her mouth and sucking. She kissed Michael's sensitive tip before helping him tuck himself back in, standing up to face him again. She immediately attached his face with kisses, letting his taste himself on her tongue. She moved backward and took him with her, not wanting to break contact as she started the lift up again.

“I thought you'd had enough dessert,” Michael teased. Tasting himself on her tongue was erotic and Michael couldn't wait to get back to Sara's apartment. It had been a week without seeing her, touching her and the minute he had known she was wearing something secretively sexy beneath her black dress, he had almost not wanted to go to dinner. Michael's eyes roamed over her hungrily, stopping at her breasts cupped so tentatively by whatever she was wearing under her dress. He kissed her earnestly, leaning into her and cupping the swell of her behind in his huge palms, pulling her to him, loving the feel of her body against his.

The elevator reached their floor and Sara tumbled outside, pulling Michael with her. She stopped kissing him momentarily, only to jump into his arms and fuse their lips back together. "I've missed you, this is crazy. I'm going with you next time. Can you feel how wet I am for you?" She ground down against his crotch, that was impressively already coming back to life. The scrap of lace covering her mound did nothing to disguise her obvious arousal, she even felt it coat her thighs. She was slammed back against her door and had to pull away to reach for the keys from her clutch bag.

“Give me the keys,” Michael demanded, holding her against the door and grinding his semi hardness into the apex of her thighs. Michael groaned against Sara's lips, fumbling with the keys and finally pushing it into the mechanism, turning the key quickly and grabbing onto Sara's back so she didn't fall into the darkened apartment. Sara squeaked and Michael stumbled into the room, throwing Sara's keys aside and silencing her with another hungry kiss. Michael's hands left Sara's body, which stayed fused to his mid air, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms laced around his neck. He tore at his shirt, ripping the material back over his shoulders and exposing his inked chest, needing to feel her warmth against his skin as soon as possible. “Can I see...what's underneath...now...” Michael breathed between kisses, skilfully unzipping Sara's dress as he walked them down the hall towards Sara's bedroom.

Sara was practically thrown onto her bed, but she quickly recovered and moved to stand up. She smirked at the confused look on Michael's face. She turned him around and forced him to sit down, leaning down to be at his eye level. "Let me show you." Sara shot him a wink and moved her hips as she walked, the back of her dress already open and revealing the colour to Michael. She reached her speaker and turned on her playlist, a dirty beat filling the room. She moved back towards him, her eyes narrowed as she shook out her hair. She stood in front of him, placing his hands on her hips and she danced in front of him. She removed the straps of her dress, noticing how Michael watched her every movement. In one swift motion, she dropped it to the floor; leaving her almost bare before him. She felt sexy and confident as he eyed her, her hot pink corset pinching every curve and highlighting her breasts even more. "Was it worth the wait?" She whispered huskily, her lips so close to his that they touched each time she spoke.

Michael reached out to touch her but his hand was batted away. He nodded with a groan, his lips apart and open, awaiting her tongue which never came. Michael clenched his jaw and leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows as he watched Sara sway to the music. The room was dark, but he could see her. Michael had memorised every inch of Sara's body he had touched and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Lucky didn't even begin to describe how he felt, but it was a start. Michael's growing erection twitched in his pants again, constricted by the fabric of his boxers and he rearranged himself to undo his belt once more, never taking his eyes from Sara. When she turned away from him, Michael quickly kicked off his pants and underwear, kicking them aside and sitting on the edge of the bed naked with a gulp as he watched Sara bend over in front of him, the flimsy, sodden fabric of her lingerie at eye level. “I want you to leave that on,” he rasped, feeling his entire body flush hot at the sight.

Sara gasped at his words, noticing his eyes practically black with desire. And it was all for her. If she wasn't so turned on, she'd have to pinch herself to check this was all real. "Take everything else off me then." She whispered to him, sighing in relief when he peeled off the scrap of lace covering where she needed him to touch her most. She offered her assistance with the stockings, unclipping the suspender belt and letting it fall to the floor. "This is all for you Michael, I'm all yours. Show me that I'm all yours. Mark me." She straddled his waist and moved herself over his erection, groaning when she finally gained friction. Since she had the weekend off work, she could deal with anything he threw her at, in any way he wanted to mark her.

Michael threw his arms around her small frame, his tattooed arms rippling against the fabric of the corset as pulled her body flush against his. His eyes flickered between Sara's heaving bosom, nestled high in the balconette bra of her lingerie, and her sweet, soft, kissable lips, already puffed from all of his previous assaults. Michael had never felt so aroused and snaked his hand over her thigh, cupping under her behind and slicking his fingers across the sopping wet entrance of her core, watching her face twist with pleasure as his fingers went to work. “I'm going to fuck you...” he said matter of factly, watching Sara's eye roll back in her head as he dragged his fingers over her sensitive clitoris, back and forth, feeling Sara's juices coat his hand with each stroke. “...Fuck you until you beg me to make it stop,” he rasped against her cheek, his soft stubble lightly scratching at her skin there. “And then...” he moved to suck at the skin of her chin, planting kisses along her jawline. “...when you think you can't take anymore...” Michael fisted his hand in Sara's hair and pulled her head back roughly, exposing her creamy neck skin to more of his torturous kisses as he slipped two fingers inside of her with his other hand. “...I'm going to fuck you some more.”

Sara writhed against his fingers, moving against them to pleasure herself. She rocked back and forth, digging her blunt nails into his shoulders and gripping hard enough to leave marks. "Michael Scofield. I love your fingers, you know I do." She rocked back again to prove her point, letting out a high whine as her stomach twisted. "But I want to come around your cock. With your inside me. And then I want you to use that talented fucking tongue of yours to taste the both of us mixed together and make me come again." She moaned at her own fantasy, her head rolling back as Michael sucked on her neck. She gripped onto his head, still riding his fingers as she licked over his mark. She was about to move when he curved his fingers inside her, and she screamed out. "Fuck, shit! Do that again." He curved his fingers with more force and her orgasm washed over her, his name coming out as a scream. She saw stars behind her eyes, her lids pinched shut as she continued to move her hips slowly. "That was unexpected." She rolled her eyes at his cocky grin, his fingers still buried inside her.

Without letting her recover, Michael grabbed his hands to Sara's thighs, lifting her clean off his lap and then plunging her back down, impaling her on his impressive girth all the way to the hilt. Michael gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to lose himself in her right there and then, instead distracting himself with the squeals of pleasure coming from the woman writhing on his lap. Michael knew he had hit Sara's clitoris against his pubic bone because her body shuddered and he felt her muscles spasm around him from her last orgasm that she was still riding out. Sara's stilled, paralysed by her rapture and Michael crushed her lips to his once more, gobbling up her pitiful moans. “How is that for unexpected, baby?”

Sara felt breathless like she had just run a marathon. She gripped Michael's shoulders like they were her lifeline, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She gave herself a moment to adjust, gulping down air before plunging her tongue back into Michael's mouth. "I thought you said you missed me? Prove it, Scofield." She purred into his ear, teasing lightly and knowing which buttons of his to push.

Michael kissed her back sloppily, his tongue dancing with her in and around her mouth. He lifted her from him once more, leaving just his tip inside of her and then dropped her with a squeak, chuckling against her smile as he kissed her harder. Michael began to move, slowly at first, teasing Sara's inner muscles with every inch of him as she straddled his lap. He grabbed her hips, pulling her forwards and helping her grind her clitoris against him with every thrust. A low growl escaped Michael's throat and he began to slick with sweat across his shoulders and forehead. “God, I've missed this...” he croaked, parting their lips just long enough to say the words.

Sara felt close to the edge already, her eyes rolling into the back of her head with pleasure. She looked into Michael's eyes, the small light from the moon highlighting the colour and making her shudder. Under his gaze, she felt like the only girl in the world. She took her own pleasure, assisting Michael in meeting his thrusts. "Are you close baby? I'm close, so close. This is all I've thought about for the past week. Every time I touched myself, I thought of how you filled me. How you made me scream. Shit, Michael. Come with me." She bounced in his lap, building him up to as high as she felt.

Thinking about Sara touching herself made Michael shiver and the need to fill her overcome him. Michael scooped her up, standing on unsteady legs and spun them around, slamming Sara into the mattress of her bed and never letting himself slip from her once. He pressed his body to hers, crushing her to the comforter and capturing her lips with his again, kissing her like his life depended on it as he thrust into her recklessly. With a contented hum, Michael pulled his lips from hers and sat back on his heels, pressing Sara's legs together and bending her knees to her chest, changing his position and clawing at Sara's half naked body as he thrust into her apex. “I want to watch you come,” he whispered, staring down at her with dark arousal. “Then I want to taste you.”

Sara felt on the verge of tears, her orgasm so close and yet so far. She felt helpless as Michael pounded into her, white dots blurring her vision. She gripped onto the bedsheets and felt her slick body move with every thrust. She clenched around him and from the new angle, he filled her completely. She wanted to continue her dirty talk, knowing how it drove Michael mad. But when her orgasm hit, she did nothing but scream his name and the odd profanity. Her knuckles were white as she fisted the sheets, crying out as her body went limp.

Michael loved watching Sara orgasm. It was like watching a sunset for the first time, every time, and he never wanted to miss a single one. Still rock solid inside of her, Michael slowed his thrusts almost to an agonizing halt, weaning Sara from her meridian with slow, tender strokes in and out of her core. Each time Sara's muscles fluttered against his member, pulling him deeper, and Michael smiled. “That's for touching yourself without me being able to watch,” he taunted, pulling Sara's legs apart and climbing between them to capture her lips with his. Michael still moved in and out of her slowly, never letting her lose the true feeling of fullness and easing her delicate center into another state of trepidation. “Now...” he kissed her quick, brushing a damp strand of hair from her hazy eyes. “...One more,” Michael grunted, angling his hips upwards and making Sara arch off the bed beneath him.

Sara cried out, the borders of pain and pleasure merging. Desperate to please him, she gathered up her strength. "Let me take care of you baby." She purred, retracting her legs from over his shoulders and moving so he slipped out of her. "Sit there." She near enough ordered, pointing to the end of the bed. Michael moved eagerly, and Sara smiled in satisfaction. She quickly moved around to stand in front of him, finally shedding herself off the corset. Her breasts spilled out, and she bounced them gently in front of Michael. Before he could respond, she sat on his lap until she was seated on his thighs. She took him back inside her in one swift motion, letting herself feel full. She moved her hips into a figure 8, watching Michael bite his lip as he held her in place by her hips. She clenched harshly around him, feeling him strain from deep inside her. She tilted his chin and looked into his eyes, grinning wickedly. "I'll tell you all about it. And then I'll make you watch. I'll buy you a new phone so you never have to miss another show. Fuck, Michael. All I ever think about is you. You're so big, you fill me so well. I have so many fantasies, so many different places I want you to fuck me. On my desk, on your desk, in your car. Shit. Let me be your doctor and examine you thoroughly." She trembled in his arms, knowing how close he was by how hard he was biting his lip. She smoothed her hands over his head, and then lowered her lips to his neck. "I want everyone to know you're mine." She sucked on the skin, and Michael pinched her hip in retaliation.

“How about we focus on me fucking you right now?” Michael growled against her ear, his breathless words the only sound in the room apart from Sara's panting. They were in their thirties but going at it like teenagers, the thrill something Michael hadn't felt for many years. Michael ran his hands up and down her thighs, tickling at her skin and feeling the tiny hairs prickle to attention beneath his touch as she rode him. “And I'm yours,” Michael pressed his forehead to hers, unable to open his eyes through the sheer pleasure building up inside of him. “I'll always be yours,” he seized her mouth for a frenzied kiss, drawing his tongue across her languidly and kneading her breasts in time with his tongue thrusts. “God, Sara...I'm close. Come with me,” he pleaded on another kiss, cupping her face in his hands and holding her mouth to his.

Sara shivered above him, moving a hand down their slick chests to draw circles around her clit. She wanted to finish again, with Michael this time. She panted against his breath and used her remaining energy to clench around him, locking him to her in an iron grip. She felt him pulse inside her and she saw stars again, feeling his come coat her walls. She rode him through both their orgasms, milking him for everything he had. She felt weightless like she was floating as she collapsed against him; completely spent. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, and she nuzzled into his damp neck. She licked over a few marks she had left previously, excited that anyone in contact with Michael would know he has someone to share his bed with.

Michael wrapped his arms around her body, his muscles feeble and barely able to hold her. His orgasm had ripped through him after he had essentially edged himself closer and closer by giving Sara hers. He panted hard against her, untangling her legs from around him and fell backward onto the bed, taking her with him and nestling her safely against his heaving chest. Michael felt himself slip from Sara's still wet folds and moved to slide out from underneath her. He felt a tug at his heartstrings when Sara whimpered in protest. “I'll be back,” he began smoothly, sliding down the bed until and situating himself between her numb thighs. “I just need to...” he paused, his next words replaced with a flat tongue against Sara's sex.

Sara screamed out, unsure herself if it was in protest or encouragement. Her hands flew to his head, her hips betraying her as she bucked up on the bed. "Oh god, Michael." It was like every fantasy she had ever had was coming to life in front of her very eyes. She shut her eyes, whimpering at his assault on her overly sensitive clit. "How do we taste?" She moaned out loud as she spoke, lifting her head to look at him between her thighs.

Michael didn't need to say word. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he gave her a smirk and licked up her again, closing his eyes and moaning with gratification. Instinctively Michael flattened his hands to the inside of Sara's thigh, spreading them wider and letting their combined juices spill out of her reddened core. Michael watched, fascinated by the amount, before lapping them up and sucking harshly on her clitoris once more. His fingertips gripped her inner thighs as he moved to bite at the soft, downy skin, and sucked hard, leaving a purple pink bruise against her skin. With a satisfied smile, Michael returned to Sara's clitoris, flicking his tongue out over the hyper sensitive nub quickly. “You didn't beg,” he scolded lightly, scraping his teeth over her nerve center and holding her hips in place when she wiggled and shuddered. Michael slapped a hand to her thigh, diving his tongue inside of her and kisses her folds.

Sara hissed, writhing against the bed beneath him. She raked her fingers over his shoulders, holding on so hard she thought she may draw blood. Watching him between her thighs made the blood rush to her head. She threw herself back and shook against the bed. "Please Michael. I need to know. Tell me. Shit, I'm going to come again." She panted, staring up at the ceiling as her body shook violently. She felt like she was floating, completely boneless as Michael lapped at her.

“We taste amazing, baby,” Michael nuzzled his nose into her folds, inhaling the scent of their euphoria and sighing. “God, we taste so good,” he whispered on another sigh, sucking harshly at her nerves, chasing down her fourth orgasm. Michael was spent, but he was not about to let Sara feel like she deserved anything less than the multiple orgasms he had given her. She was special, something to be treasured and as he lapped at her slightly swollen sex, Michael knew she was something to be savored. In a final act of mercy, Michael dipped his fingers inside of her and curled them against the ribbed flesh of her g-spot, sending her over the edge into darkness.

Sara had never blacked out from an orgasm before, but when she stirred, she was nestled under the duvets with Michael next to her. She moaned, stretching out her aching bones. She looked up and saw Michael staring down at her with a smirk on his face. "Don't look so cocky Scofield." She rolled her eyes, moving slightly so they were on eye level. She was weary, and completely spent, but still needed to be close to him. "Well, that was new." She curled her arms around his neck, placing a soft and chaste kiss against his lips. The blanket slid down to her waist, and she swooned at the intimacy of the situation. Here, in Michael's arms, she felt so safe.

“I didn't mean to be so amazing,” he shrugged casually, rearranging himself so he was sitting up against the headboard and a few pillows. Michael threw and arm around Sara and pulled her to him, letting her lay across his chest, his heart beating soundly in her ears. Michael tugged at the duvet, pulling it back up to cover her modesty and wrap her up, tucking them both into it tightly. “Are you okay?” He asked quickly. “I was a little mean,” he smiled down at her, tickling the skin of her arm. “I didn't even let you recover between each one,” he smirked, a little proud of himself.

Sara rolled her eyes once more, slapping him gently on the chest. She moved to rest her head on her hands, her arms rested on his chest as she looked up at him. "You'll hear no complaints from me, ever. And I'll be happy if I don't leave this bed until work calls on Monday morning." She kissed his chest and licked up to his throat, nibbling slightly. "Unless you plan on getting up and leaving me anytime soon?" She fluttered her lashes, pouting her lips before letting out a laugh.

“Not even to eat,” Michael smiled down at her, joining her in a hearty laugh. “At least now I can say I've made someone pass out from climax,” he laughed again.

"I'll just keep eating you." She grinned cheekily, winking at him quickly. "I'm never going to live this one down, am I?" Sara dramatically threw herself down onto his chest, letting out a fake sigh before being flipped onto her back.

“Not a chance,” Michael droned smoothly, resting his arms on each side of her head and wiggling down until their eyes met. Michael smoothed a few strands of hair away from Sara's face, smiling at her expression, angelic and positively glowing underneath him. “What are you smiling at, Tancredi?” He teased, nuzzling the side of her nose with his. “You can't want more?” He swallowed, his entire body exhausted and the lunar glow flooding in through the window and spilling across their sheets. Michael didn't know what the time was, but he was sure it was no longer anywhere near midnight anymore.

Sara felt a dull throb from their previous activities and shook her head at his question. "Give me a few hours and I'll ride you like a bull." She laughed when he choked on his own tongue, leaning up to bite down on his shoulder. "But I do have a question.. do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?" She asked, her voice timid and shy and she looked up at him. Her eyes were starting to droop, close to giving into exhaustion in their safe cocoon of blankets.

“Well, if you'll have me, I'd like to stay right here,” Michael kissed her slowly, watching her heavy eyes closed a little longer each time she blinked. “You tired, baby?” he asked, slipping across the sheets to lay beside her and pull her against him once more.

"Exhausted. And it's all your fault. Did I mention, this is the best surprise ever?" She started to drop off as she spoke, her words becoming murmurs with how tired she was. She burrowed herself closer to Michael and rested her head in the crook of his neck, sighing with contentment.

Michael pulled her closer to him, loving the feel of her against his naked body. He leaned down, pecking the top of her brow lovingly. “You're welcome. Goodnight, baby,” he whispered but was met with no answer.

  
Sara stirred from her slumber, her eyes fluttering open and taking in her surroundings. She was flush against Michael's body, her head buried in his chest. She lifted slightly, twisting her body so she could stare at him but so he didn't wake. She lightly trailed her fingertips down the side of his face, memorizing the way his eyes fluttered while he slept. Without knowing, he moved towards her touch and tightened his grip on her waist. She leaned up on an elbow, looking down while drawing small patterns against his bare chest. She couldn't stop herself smiling, not that she wanted to. She felt giddy, excited for him to wake just so she would be able to look into his eyes.

An early morning sunrise spilled into the room, touching its warmth across Michael's face and making his skin itch with the heat. He twitched his face, rolling his head sideways in an attempt to escape it, but it was to no avail. His eyes were still closed, his slumber still deeply invading his every being, blurring the line between his dreamworld and reality. Michael could feel the lines of his tattoo being traced and he frowned, struggling to comprehend if the feeling was actual or from his sleepless utopia. Finally, he found the strength to lift an arm, throwing it across his chest to capture the offending tickler, interlocking their fingers on his bare chest. “Good morning,” he rasped, his voice lethargic and his mouth a little dry, his eyes still closed.

His voice rumbled through her, sending shivers down her spine. She decided to take another route, pressing soft kisses all over his face. She nibbled slightly on his earlobe before kissing his cheek and finally landing on his lips. "Good morning baby." She grinned against his lips, far too content with the way she had woken up. "I could get used to this." She decided to voice her thoughts, being rewarded when Michael finally opened his eyes for her.

Michael smiled against her kiss, leaning with her when she pulled away. He groaned lightly in protest and opened his eyes to meet hers. “Well hello beautiful,” he smirked, stretching his aching body out in the sunlight. “What time is it?” he asked, looking around the room for a clock he didn't see.

She rolled across to retrieve her phone, checking the time and rolling back. "Just past 10. Shall I bring you breakfast in bed, my Prince Charming?" She smirked at him, her body betraying her words as she nestled closer to him. She let her head fall back to his chest, elated to hear his steady heartbeat under her ear.

Michael pulled her closer still, his hand stretching out over the base of her spine. Her ruffled bed hair tangled itself with his stubble and Michael smoothed his hand over hers where it rested on his chest. “I'm not really hungry,” he admitted. “But I will help you,” he beamed. “Just...give me a few minutes,” he yawned, stretching his toes out of the end of the duvet and quickly pulling them back into the warmth.

Sara tugged the duvet away from him playfully, exposing him to the cold air of her air-conditioned room. She rolled herself into it and let it wrap around her. She moved her hands out of the duvet cocoon and reached for Michael, kissing away the pout from his face. She sighed dramatically and lifted her hips, letting him slide back into the duvet so their bodies were pressed together. They lay in content silence for a while, listening to the outside world pass them by. "Michael, I need to tell you something." Sara gulped down her fear, wanting to make sure there were no barriers between them. "I want you to know everything about me, the good and the bad." She bit her lip, the sensation of nerves suddenly overwhelming.

“Okay,” he lost his smile and took on an air of seriousness, lifting Sara's hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. “Whatever it is, I'm here,” he looked from their hands to her beautiful hazel orbs. “We all have our ghosts. I'm not going anywhere.”

Sara decided to just bite the bullet, staring down at their joint hands to gain some strength. She feared Michael would hear her out and just leave, so she shook slightly with nerves. "I'm an addict, Michael. I've been clean for 5 years. I was addicted to morphine. I had to go to rehab. I still struggle with alcohol sometimes, so I have to take it slow. I used to steal it from the hospital I worked at. That's why I don't remember what happened when, you know. I don't remember a lot from that time, it's a blur. I want to tell you because I don't want secrets, I want you to know me. I'm so ashamed of my past, ashamed of who I used to be. It's why I used to settle, why I'm not used to being treated right. Because I don't deserve it. I've done bad things, made awful decisions and hurt people. I'm sorry if this makes you feel different about me, and I understand if you want to leave." She closed her eyes when she stopped speaking, preparing herself to feel his body move and not wanting to watch him leave.

Michael didn't know what to say. He was shocked, stunned to silence, letting their hands drop to the duvet with a soundless thump. He wondered how Sara had hidden this, how she had stayed strong when he was taking her to dinner and plying her with champagne. Suddenly Michael felt guilty. Like he had thrown Sara under a huge wave and watched her try to fight her way to the surface. The internal battle she must have fought bottle after bottle made his heart twist in his chest, and Michael cursed himself like the idiot he was. “Sara...” he began, his apology catching in his throat. Everything else Sara had said was not important, it had all happened in the past and above all, he should know what it was like to have your transgressions forgiven. If Sara was looking for a reprieve, she had it, but Michael was stuck in a pit of disgrace he couldn't scramble out of. There was no secret tattoo to escape this. Michael shook his head, letting Sara's hand go and sliding away from her to sit on the edge of the bed. “I'm sorry,” he breathed, staring at his feet on the floor beside the bed. “I would never have...all the champagne...” he turned to look at her slowly, rubbing his blunt fingernails over his stubble. “God, I'm such an idiot.”

Sara took a moment to register his words, and then quickly moved to sit beside him. She took his hands in hers again, delicately playing with his fingers. He hasn't run, it was a good sign. "I'm the idiot, I should have said before. But I can handle it, don't think of me as a doll. I'm not going to break baby, I can handle drinks. I just have to make sure I'm careful. I had such a good night with you and I'm sorry I ruined this morning." She focused hard on the carpet, tears building up behind her eyes. "I just wanted you to know. I wish I could be perfect for you, it's what you deserve." She bit her lip, the flesh turning white in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

“Hey, hey,” Michael mollified, twisting his body quickly so that he was even closer to her. He reached up, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles until she looked up at him. “You're perfect exactly the way you are,” he smiled sweetly, scooting even closer to her and pushing her further to the middle of the bed. “And you haven't ruined this morning,” he unburdened her with his words, leaning forward until Sara was nestled in the pillows of the bed and he was looming over her. “What you did in the past, it doesn't matter,” he shook his head at her, letting his hand roam down the side of her body and back up again slowly. Michael loved the way Sara softened, comforted by his touch. “We all have crosses to bear,” he admitted sadly.

Sara smiled at him sadly, cupping his cheek and leaning up to kiss him slowly. "I can't believe you. Are you real? I don't tell anyone this. After everything I've just told you, you still look at me like I'm the only girl in the world." She felt butterflies rage in her stomach, locking her eyes with his as hers swam with tears. "Whenever you're ready, I'm all ears. I don't want any secrets. But thank you." She cupped his face and poured her feelings into the kiss, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Michael cupped her face in his hands, tucking her hair behind her ear and brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. Michael let her kiss him, slowly and softly and full of relief. “You are the only girl in the world who matters,” he smiled softly and rested his forehead on hers. Reluctant to say much more without a prod, Michael moved to join her back on the bed, sitting opposite her crossed legged and still naked. He took a deep breath, taking her hand in his and rubbing over her knuckles. “I feel so awful. I made you drink that champagne.”

Sara played with his fingers in return, smiling softly at his concern. "Michael, you didn't make me. I can drink. And I do drink. I just have a low tolerance and can't get drunk. Well, I shouldn't. I've gotten so much better." She leaned across their legs to kiss him, wanting to give him the reassurance she felt he needed. "I just wanted you to know. You're so different and special. The guys I've been with before, well... I was in a dark place." She turned a shade of crimson, her past always managing to make her feel embarrassed.

Sensing her unease, Michael smiled at her. It was half forced, his own past girlfriends equally as meaningless. “I understand,” he nodded. “We can enjoy ourselves but will have to have sober sex,” he wrinkled his nose, leaning forward as he pulled her to him and kissing her quickly. “And as I recall, you don't remember my great media coverage,” he shrugged, looking away casually with a grin. Michael was haunted every day by the ghosts of people who were hurt in the process of freeing his brother, but he was so immensely proud of the whole feat, he couldn't help but grin. “I'm not sure if that is good or bad,” he chuckled. “My mug shot was awful.”

Sara let out a hearty laugh and flopped down on the bed, pulling Michael with her. She lay on her side and made him do the same, looking at him while pulling the blanket over their bodies. "I'll have to google it. But just so you know, it doesn't bother me. We clearly both have our pasts. And it's the future that I care about." She nuzzled into his neck, tickling him slightly with her hair while she wrinkled her nose into his skin.

“Good,” Michael quickly kissed the tip of her nose, pulling her into his embrace. “It's all I can think about right now.”

"Speaking of the future." Sara grinned cheekily, running her fingers up and down his side to find out if he was ticklish. He let out a girly giggle and Sara laughed in delight. "My friend is having a birthday party next weekend, all of my work colleagues will be there. If you're free.. would you like to come with me? So I can show off my man candy, obviously." She blinked quickly, suddenly shy. What if he declined her offer? What if he thought it was too soon?

Michael looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “So, I'm just your arm candy now, huh?” he teased, tickling her back and rolling her over so she was under his bulk. Michael loved the sound of Sara's laugh. It was infectious, the perfect combination of feminine and carefree and Michael was hooked. He watched her face, matching her laugh with his own that rumbled through both their bodies. After their chuckling subsided, Michael captured her lips in his, pressing his entire body into hers and letting a groan fall from this lips between breaths. “Of course I'll come with you,” he smiled sweetly, letting his hand trace down the side of her body and rest on her hip. “Although I'm pretty sure people will envy me with you on my arm, not the other way around.”

Sara rose her hips up to meet his, gripping his behind in both her hands and eliciting a groan from him. She rolled them over and straddled his waist, resting on her elbows beside his head. "I mean, I do at least 4 doctors fight over me on a daily basis. It's a hard life being Sara Tancredi." She let out a dramatic sigh and collapsed against his chest, before quickly recovering and moving back to be at his eye level. "Suddenly, I'm feeling rather awake." She rolled her hips again and used his moan to her advantage as she licked into his mouth, letting his hands roam over her and the blankets fall off their body.


	7. Chapter 7

After being called in for an extra shift, to say Sara was in a bad mood would be an understatement. She had to get ready once again in her office. She had the day planned, relaxing bath and what not. Instead, she was shovelling down a pre-made sandwich and trying to apply mascara with her free hand. She fumbled with the belt on her dress, moving in front of the mirror to see if she liked it. She'd brought different options, not having the time to decide properly. She settled on a deep red bodycon dress, falling just above her knees. It was a work party after all, but she still wanted to impress Michael. The red matched the roses he brought her perfectly. Her office was littered with different bouquets, which he seemed to send on a regular occasion. In the week of work since their weekend together, they had seen each other twice. Once for a trip to the cinema and once for a cosy night in with a pizza. She smoothed her dress and grabbed her clutch bag, her heels clicking against the floor as she went to find her date. "Now this is familiar." Michael was resting in the waiting room but was awake this time. He rose when he saw her, and she moved into his space.

“Oh wow,” Michael breathed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him with a flat palm to the small of her back. Michael's lips met hers quickly before he had to look at her again. “You look stunning,” he nodded approvingly, hungrily looking her up and down. He got to her legs and gulped. Sara's legs were one of Michael's favourite things and he had still never shown them enough attention, but he was sure he could change that at some points. Michael's hand smoothed over the curve of her behind and he gave it a naughty grab, unashamedly grinning at her. “Shall we?” He motioned for the open doors, holding out his arm for her.

Sara took his arm and let him lead her to his car, but turned against the passenger door before he could open it for her. She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, licking across his bottom lick and begging for entrance. When he granted her wish, she sucked on his tongue before moving to bite his bottom lip. Her hands smoothed down his arms before resting on his backside and pulling him closer to her. "A taster of what's to come later. Because it's been 2 days and I just want you to fuck me in this car park." She whispered huskily into his ear, biting down on the lobe before soothing it with her tongue.

Michael's breath left him suddenly and he smiled into her hair, barely believing what he was hearing. “This is your place of work, Doctor,” he said, his voice laced with a dark sultry passion. “I mean, I would never say no, but...” Michael's words were cut off but a gaggle of young doctors leaving the hospital and making their way across the car park towards them.

Sara looked behind Michael at the noise, rolling her eyes at the young interns. She stepped to the side slightly, allowing herself to be seen to she could greet them. "Oh my god. Is that your boyfriend?" One of the girls asked, eyeing Michael up blatantly in front of her. Sara felt her blood boil, and her face redden at the same time. It wasn't something her and Michael had discussed yet. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly when words failed her. The group looked at her expectantly, so she turned to Michael for help.

“Michael Scofield,” Michael stepped forward with an extended hand. He put on his best low, sexy voice and flashed his ocean blue orbs at the young girl. She gave him her hand, dumbstruck and her mouth agape with awe as her face drained of all its colour. Michael took the girls hand and lifted it to his lips, never breaking eye contact and smiling against her knuckles as he kissed it softly. If Michael didn't know better, he thought the girl might have died and was being held upright by the last remnants of blood flowing through her body. Straightening himself back up, Michael pushed his hands into the expensive pants he was wearing. His shirt was open a few buttons and his tattoo peaked out of the top of the collar. It was almost skin tight and Michael's chiselled abdomen was defined behind the luxurious, dark blue material. Michael knew how to play hard to get and truth be told, he loved the attention, but as much fun as he was having causing mass hysteria in the hospital parking lot, Michael belonged to one woman and one woman only; Sara. Michael looked behind him quickly, letting his hungry gaze roam back over Sara's legs and up to her expectant gaze. “I'm her boyfriend,” he licked his lips and gave Sara a wink, the words leaving his mouth like honey from a spoon.

Sara felt all the girls shoot her funny looks, in awe at the man beside her. Suddenly feeling incredibly possessive, Sara slid her arm around his waist and pulled his body closer to her. "Yeah, you are." She grinned up at him cheekily, lifting up to kiss his cheek softly. She turned back to the interns and snuggled even closer to his side. "Are you all off to Katie's party tonight?" She knew her friend had left an open invitation to the staff, and felt she needed to explain her attire since walking out of her office.

"We don't think so. But I could be swayed." The loudest girl piped up, her blonde curls bouncing as she leered at Michael.

"Never mind then. Me and my boyfriend will be going." Sara pressed a hand to his chest, shooting daggers at the girl before turning away. She knew it could be considered unprofessional, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

“Have a nice night, ladies,” Michael droned again, eliciting even more giggling from the interns. He pulled the chrome door handle of his car open and took Sara's hand in his, watching his girlfriend fall into the passenger seat effortlessly. Michael almost skipped around to his side of the car, touching his lips with his fingertips and remembering the taste of Sara's lip gloss again. He smiled to himself, pulled his door open with a creaking hinge and then sunk in beside her. Sara had no time to say a single word before he was leaning over the stick shift between them and ravaging her mouth with his. His hand dropped to her thigh, winding its way to the edge of the fabric of her rose red dress and then sliding between her thighs. “Jealousy makes you so wet,” he noted with a wry smirk, tracing Sara's folds through the fabric of her lace panties. “I love it.”

Sara's head lolled back, grinding slightly against Michael's fingers. She wanted him, hated the fact that other people wanted him too. She slipped her hands into his shirt and scratched down his chest harshly. "You know what I said about fucking in the car park? I mean it." She grasped the back of his neck, gripping onto the skin there as she pushed her body up and kissed him deeper. "You're my boyfriend." She rasped out, panting against his mouth as she looked into his darkened eyes.

“Aww, baby,” Michael smiled coyly. He loved teasing Sara to the point of her begging, but she was right; two days had been too long. “We'll be late for the party,” he rasped hurriedly, not caring and yanking at the chrome buckle of his belt, pulling his pants open a little. Michael reached into his pants and pulled his erection free, hissing slightly as it hit the cold air in the car. “Would my girlfriend like to sit on this?” he quirked his eyebrow at her, encouraging her to straddle him in the driver's seat.

Sara's eyes widened. She looked around hurriedly and noticed the staff car park empty, the only cars belonging to those on the night shift. She swung her legs over him and moved her underwear to the side, rubbing her wetness over his erection and groaning loudly. "You're damn right your girlfriend wants to sit on it." Sara slid home on his cock, not stopping to adjust and slamming down. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath, before rocking against him slightly and capturing his mouth with her own. "Your girlfriend is the only one that gets to do this. Would anyone else make you feel this good? Tell me." Sara growled, moving until he was only in by the tip before slamming back down and moving her hips in a figure 8 motion.

“No one has ever made me feel this good,” Michael hissed, slamming his head into the off grey headrest as she moved. “No one,” he reiterated his words with a powerful kiss, grappling his tongue with hers messily. Michael grabbed at the fabric of her dress, pushing it up over her hips and allowing her to sink down even lower onto his hardness as she moved. Michael ran his hands over Sara's bare thighs, scratching at the skin there and leaving trails of red across her skin, his hands eager to touch her everywhere. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and diving his slightly stubbled face into the valley of her cleavage, heaving in front of him and thrusting up into her hot, wet core. “Fuck...” he whimpered, the quick, rough sex made even more exhilarating because they were in a public place. “...I want my girlfriend to come all over my hard cock,” Michael panted, licking a trail up Sara's neck and biting her earlobe.

Sara looked down at his completely wrecked state, delighted at the mess she could reduce him too. Not completely satisfied, she leant down at sucked at his neck. She wanted to leave a mark, but one that wasn't too harsh. When she finished, she licked over it before kissing over his jaw and back to his lips. "I want everyone at this party to know you have a girlfriend. To know how good your girlfriend makes you feel. I want you to come inside me, Michael. And then you'll be dripping out of me all night. God, I'm going to come." She moved quicker above him, sliding up and down him at a quicker pace. Her movements turned sloppy as the need to come became overwhelming, shutting her eyes so tight when she began to see stars.

“Fuck, Sara...” Michael rasped through gritted teeth, slapping Sara's behind with a huge, flat palm. The windows of the car began to steam up and droplets of condensation rolled down the cooled glass, exposing a tiny bit of the inside each time. Michael's hand found her hips again, his fingernails digging in and grasping at the skin as she recklessly rode him into oblivion. Finishing first was not something Michael did often with Sara, but the way she was talking and grinding onto his member with such abandon, chasing her own pleasure, made his body shudder quicker than he had hoped for. Michael called her name as he came, hit gut twisting and his hips jerking up into Sara's heat weakly. “God damn...” he breathed as Sara kept riding.

Sara continued bouncing, feeling her insides coated with her juices. She leant between their sweaty bodies to rub at her clit, spurring on her orgasm as she cried out. She grabbed onto the handle above the driver's seat, giving herself more leverage before her orgasm washed over her. She screamed Michael's name before slowing down her thrusts, collapsing against his chest with him going soft inside her. "I love sex with my boyfriend." She whispered, kissing the exposed skin of his sweaty chest before looking up at him.

“Boyfriend. Live sex doll,” Michael shrugged with a laugh. “I don't mind either.” Michael flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. “We are late,” he smirked, leaning in for a long, slow kiss. “And I don't care,” he whispered against her lips, holding her head in his hands and diving his tongue into her mouth once more.

Sara kissed him back, groaning when she felt him twitch inside of her. She hissed at the sensation, feeling sensitive and slightly swollen from their rough; and very public round. She broke their kiss to grin against his lips. "My boyfriend is insatiable. Already? But you're right, we need to go." She whimpered as she slid out of him, adjusting her underwear as their juices coated the top of her thighs. "I'll leave it there as a reminder. And then I'll sort you out properly later." She promised, kissing him once more before tucking him back into his pants and buckling back up his belt. She moved back to the passenger seat and laughed at the steamed windows. "Another first you've achieved baby." She admitted shyly.

“In this car,” Michael bit his tongue and tried to hide his smirk. Jealous Sara was a sexy Sara. “And that you know of. I was on the run for a few months,” he quipped, letting the engine roar to life with a turn of its key. Michael rearranged his crotch awkwardly so that he could drive more comfortably and threw the car into first, pulling from the parking lot and following her earlier directions. “Quick and dirty was my nickname.”

Sara looked over at him immediately, her eyes narrowed at him. She knew he was teasing her, or at least she hoped he was. "Boyfriend is your new nickname, and don't you forget it." She gripped onto his thigh, running her hand dangerously close to his already half hard cock. "Or I might just have to see how jealous you get tonight. You know, play doctors and nurses with someone else." She practically growled out. Not usually being a jealous person, she was surprised at this new side of her. She wasn't sure if she liked it, but Michael obviously did.

Michael let out a hearty laugh, distracting himself from Sara's hand on his groin by trying to focus on the road ahead of him. He knew she wouldn't, and she knew he wouldn't. There was only a light heartedness to their jesting and Michael hadn't felt special and wanted for a long time. The novelty of being an escaped convict wore off with the ladies and the nation very quickly, and Michael was thankful he had finally met someone who was not only drop dead gorgeous but also didn't know him. “Boyfriend it is,” he promised, pulling up to a house. “We're here.”

Sara unbuckled her seat belt quickly, excitement coursing through her at the thought of showing Michael off. She had confided in Katie about her feelings, considering her to be one of her closest friends. She took Michael's hand and walked him to the front door. "The first doctor I see, you're on your own." She bumped her hip into his, lifting their joint hands to her lips and kissing them lightly. She pressed the bell and turned to him while she waited for Katie to answer.

“Play all you want,” Michael smiled, staring face front at the green paint of the door and waiting for it to open. He bobbed on his toes, gripping her hand. Nervous was not something Michael Scofield felt often, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel like a carrot and he was about to be dangled in front of several hungry, womanly donkeys. His nerves mixed with excitement. He wasn't a doctor, but he couldn't have been prouder to be standing next to the sexiest one in all of Chicago. “I'll punish you later,” he promised as the door opened.

Sara felt rooted on the spot for a moment, having to pry her eyes away from Michael to greet Katie. "Happy birthday you sexy lady." Sara hugged her friend, letting go of Michael's hand to do so. Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, she moved back to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "This is my boyfriend, Michael Scofield." She grinned up at him, moving her eyes to look for Katie's reaction.

“Nice to meet you,” Michael bowed his head towards Katie as he put his arm around Sara, thankful she hadn't just thrown him to the wolves. “Happy Birthday,” he almost sang in his velvety tones.

Sara swelled with pride as Katie eyed her man, pulling him into a hug and away from Sara. "Bloody hell girl, you've done well here." She grinned at Sara, feeling proud at how happy she had been since meeting Michael.

Sara moved herself back to Michael's side and looked up at him with a grin. "Tell me about it. I'm not letting him out of my sight, the interns have already tried to get their claws in." She tried now to growl, the jealousy still bubbling through her even after their round in his car. She didn't want anyone to mess this up. She trusted Michael with everything, it was everyone else she had issues trusting.

“I'm standing right here, Ladies,” Michael scolded lightly, letting out a short laugh and moving to step into the door when Katie moved aside. He pulled at Sara's hand, tugging her into the house behind him. The room was crowded, lots of people already having filled the space in Katie's lounge. A deep, droning beat rang out in the room as the music played in the background, just loud enough so that people could still talk amongst themselves. Michael looked around the room, trying to ignore all the eyes that immediately fell upon them.

Sara sensed Michael's uneasiness and walked him over to the drinks table. She grabbed him a beer and poured herself a glass of rosé. She handed him the drink and held hers out for him to clink with. "Just the one for me. But feel free to get as drunk as you want, I'll make sure you look after you when we get home." Their drinks met and she didn't hesitate to kiss him, despite being in a room full of people she worked with. Sara usually prided herself on being closed off and private, but everything about being with Michael made her feel different. She was approached by another nurse friend, Jo, and took pride in introducing Michael as her boyfriend. She knew everyone was staring at him in awe, but his arm stayed securely around her waist to make her feel safe.

Michael took a sip of his beer, relaxing instantly. Mingling with people had never been his strong point since Fox River, mainly because so many people had recognised him, but he felt confident that most of the people in this room had been too busy studying to be doctors and nurses to even give the media a second thought four years ago. Taking another gulp of beer, Michael turned to Sara and leaned into her ear. “I'll be right back, baby,” he whispered above the sound of the music. “Nature calls,” he winked, handing her his beer and politely excusing himself from the conversation.

Jo quickly became occupied with another conversation so Sara moved around the room slightly, scanning the room for her boyfriend to reappear. Melissa skipped up to her, and Sara had to stop herself rolling her eyes. They'd never seen eye to eye, always the ones to clash over how to treat a patient and whatnot. "Melissa, great you see you!" Sara spoke brightly, leaning in to kiss both her cheeks politely. She noticed her husband on her arm and shot him a friendly smile. "You too Sara! This is my husband, Dave. Where's your man?" She leered harshly, expecting Sara to blush and stumble an embarrassed reply. Instead, Michael picked the perfect opportunity to slide his hand back around her waist and take his beer, leaving Sara the opportunity to settle into his side. Before she could introduce him, Melissa recovered and quickly spoke. "Oh hi there! You must be Colin, Sara's boyfriend.." She trailed off, grinning at the trouble she knew she had caused. Sara felt her face blush a deep red, her back feeling immediately sweaty under the tense situation. She turned to Michael to apologise, but he didn't seem fazed.

“It's actually Michael,” he corrected Melissa, irritation lacing his voice. Michael had never been too clued up on women and their interactions with each other, but he could feel the tension between the two women before him. He took a gulp of his beer, watching Melissa watch him with a judging look in her eye.

Sara felt like she could see the cogs turning inside her brain, and she saw the moment she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You're Michael Scofield. As in, criminal, Michael Scofield." Melissa spoke in disgust, looking Michael up and down with judgement on her face. Sara watched her husband rock on his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Sara immediately felt protective of Michael but didn't want to cause a scene. "He's Michael Scofield, my boyfriend. So you can take your judgement and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." She huffed, annoyance laced in her voice. She gasped onto Michael's hand and pulled him behind her until she found an empty corridor. He went to speak but she pushed her body against his before he could, kissing him soundly and pouring her emotion into it.

Michael almost dropped his beer, the force at which Sara kissed him knocking his entire body off balance. Reluctantly he pulled his lips from hers and held her from him with his free hand. “Hey, what's got into you?” he quizzed, cocking his head to the side. “People are going to recognise me, Sara,” he sadly pointed out. “They always do,” he looking down at himself, motioning to the tattoos poking from the neck line of his shirt.

Sara followed his gaze and quickly kissed the ink that was on display. She looked back up to him and smiled. "I know baby. I just want you to know that I don't care. I'm proud to be beside you, and I want to stay there for a long time. I'm just not having that bitch making comments, it's one thing I won't stand for." She played with the buttons on his shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip it off in one swift movement. She wanted Michael to know that she didn't care, people staring didn't bother her. And she didn't want them to bother him either.

Michael smiled at her and tucked a strand of her rusty hair behind her ear when it fell forward. “Language, Doctor” Michael scolded tentatively. Michael hadn't known who Melissa was, or why she and Sara had such a vendetta, but the way she was toying with his shirt buttons told him that she felt she needed to mark him. “Jealous, jealous,” he quirked his brow at her and seized her lips in his for a hot, searing kiss. Sara tasted of rosé, sweet and tingly on his tongue and Michael pressed his body into her and flattened her to the wall under his massive bulk. Something primal stirred within him and he slid his lips from hers, kissing down her neck and using his free hand to grab at her behind, grinding his crotch to hers. “My jealous girl,” he breathed between kisses, blindly reaching out and putting his beer down on a nearby table with a clunk. With both hands now free, Michael could really touch Sara the way he wanted and snaked a hand between her thighs. “Always wet for me...” he breathed into her ear, his voice molten seduction to her ears.

Sara rolled her head back in ecstasy, too turned on to care that Michael was about to take her in the corridor of her colleague's house. She bit her lip as he hand slid higher. "I'm yours Michael, only yours. And you're mine." She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him with a passion until it was almost painful. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his grown as arousal flooded onto Michael's fingers. "Is the toilet down here?" They were ripped from their embrace when someone spoke, and Sara moved her leg slightly so Michael could slip his hand away unnoticed. She recognised him as a doctor from a nearby ward and decided to rile Michael up. "No Doctor James, it's just across the way near the front of the house. Would you like me to show you?" Her voice was a sexy whisper, Michael still holding her against the wall with his strong arms. She smirked slightly at the doctor, who seemed to sense her game, before looking up at Michael through her lashes.

Michael pulled his hands from the apex of her thighs, but didn't look to the doctor who had interrupted them. Casually, Michael made it seem like they were just kissing, pressing his body harder into hers to hide his arousal. “Sara...” he whispered in her ear, his words seeping into her bones. Michael could tell Sara everything by just saying her name, and this time, he was telling her he wanted her. “...I think I need the bathroom. Why don't you show me?” he smirked at her, knowing full well the bathroom would have a lock on the door and they wouldn't be disturbed.

Sara looked behind Michael and noticed the doctor had already left them to it. She smirked up at Michael and looked down the corridor, noticing a coat closest at the very end. "Follow me, Scofield." She kissed him once more before gripping his crotch, delighting in his hiss. She grabbed his hand and practically ran towards the open door, locking it behind them as she pressed herself against it. She pulled Michael with her and looped her arms around his neck, nibbling along his jaw before reaching his ear. "Take your pants off Michael. I'm going to unbutton your shirt and absolutely ruin you. I'm going to ride your cock until you come inside me and then we are going to go back to the party like nothing happened." She practically growled, rolling her head back at her own words while unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed every inch of skin that was presented to her in the dark room, still being able to make out the bright inks that were now so familiar to her.

Michael hardened at her words, his trembling fingers fumbling with the buckle on his belt once again. He laughed to himself. “Not if I ruin you first,” he whispered seductively. His hands jumped from his half open pants to Sara's body, scrunching the material of her dress between his fingers and yanking it up roughly. Michael tucking his fingers into the waist of Sara's panties and pulled them down, crouching down as he pushing the lacy material to the ground. He encouraged Sara to step from them and tucked them into the pocket of his pants, looking up at her with a smirk. “Might as well leave these off,” he wiggled an eyebrow at her and inched his head forward until he was close enough to flick his tongue out over Sara's aching sex. Not breaking eye contact Michael lifted one of Sara's legs so it was draped over his shoulder and lapped at her folds, tasting the sweet nectar of her arousal on his tongue. Michael groaned low in his throat, swallow a gulp of Sara's dew and grabbed her behind, pulling her from the door and closer to his face so he could dive his tongue into her.

Sara writhed above him, moving her hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue. He entered a finger and Sara smacked her head back on the door, gripping onto the handle for dear life. Curling his finger inside her, he found her g-spot immediately, having become well acquainted with her body in their weeks together. Her legs tightened around his shoulders and she let out a high pitch squeak, which was something very out of character. "Michael, I'm going to come. Shit, you feel so good." She moved a hand to his head, guiding him to where she needed him most and keeping him there as the pleasure washed over her. She came hard, vision blurring as Michael relentlessly pounded into her with his tongue. She rode the waves of her orgasm until she felt pain take over the pleasure, and hissed slightly to get him to relent against her.

Michael sucked at her pulsating regions, enjoying the way her body shuddered on each flick of his tongue. Letting out a content hum, Michael rose to his feet, supporting Sara's limp body by lifting her into his arms and making sure she was comfortable against the door. “Are you okay? You squeaked,” he teased, smoothing his hands over her legs and he wrapped them around his waist and pressed his weight against her. Michael slid her down the door a little as she nodded, sinking into her with his girth, stretching her still fluttering walls and making her sigh. “Good, because I'm not done with you yet,” he growled, sliding her onto his erection and capturing her louder moan with his lips.

Sara tried to moan but was her lips were too busy fighting her tongue with Michael's to gain dominance in his mouth. She met him thrust for thrust, clenching around him each time as she knew it drove him mad. She clawed at his back, wanting to leave marks there with every scratch of her nails. "Come on Michael. Or I'll have to go and find Doctor James. I thought you were going to ruin me?" She whispered suggestively, delighted when he thrust into her with more abandon. She sucked the skin behind his ear, making another mark on his body and claiming him to her.

Almost on tiptoe, Michael pounded into Sara at her words. He had never thought of himself as a jealous person, but with her suggestion, he wanted her to know that the pain she would feel the next day would be because of him. He untangled her legs from his body and pulled himself from her body, immediately moving his hand to stroke himself when she stood in front of him with a pout. “You don't deserve this,” he looked down at his member, glistening in the dimly lit room from Sara's inner juices. “Maybe I'll just finish myself off,” he grinned boyishly, biting his tongue as he smoothed his closed hand up and down his length.

Sara was rooted on the spot, watching him with wide eyes as he expertly stroked himself. He was glistening from her and she bit her lip as she watched. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" She lowered to her knees, looking up at him and using her hand to assist him. She blew air onto his hip, hearing him hiss. She wanted his encouragement, and was granted it when he gripped her hair and moved her head. She immediately relaxed her jaw and took him into her mouth, relaxing her throat to take him back all the way. She had been blessed without a gag reflex and decided to show Michael what she was made of. She gripped on the tops of his thighs, bobbing up and down while swallowing around him. Her eyes began to water, and he pulsed under her tongue. She felt him tighten a hand in her hair and she knew it was his warning that he was about to come. She let off him with a pop, grinning when he groaned above her. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside me? I'm so tight and wet. I'm so ready for you baby. Come inside me, Scofield." She turned away from him, bracing her hands against the door and shamelessly sticking out her behind for him. She wanted him to take her from behind, and she looked back over her shoulder to gauge his reaction.

Michael stepped forward eagerly, shuffling his pants around his ankles with him. He let his painful erection bounce against Sara's milky white cheeks, the tip threatening to explode in his hands. A shudder rippled through his body and Michael bent his knees, lifting one of Sara's legs and placing the sharp, jagged-edged heel of her shoe into his thigh. The mark it would leave on his skin was welcomed and Michael reached between them, enjoying the way the new angle opened Sara up for him. Slicking himself across her entrance, Michael pushed his way in, knowing his climax wouldn't be far behind. He lifted one of his hands as he started to move, sucking eagerly at his fingers and tasting Sara on his skin before reaching between them and rolling Sara's clitoris under his skilful fingers. “Come on me, baby,” Michael commanded, his breath hot against the back of Sara's ear.

Michael's words were all it took for Sara to explode around him, the new angle making him feel much bigger and go much deeper. She closed her eyes as the sensation took over her body, tilting her back and leaning to him for a messy kiss. She nipped at his lip and tried her best to look into his eyes. "Come in me, Michael. Come for me and fill me. God, you're so big." She moaned, feeling overly sensitive as his thrusts turned sloppy. He came with a groan, and she moaned at the feeling of being so full with his seed. He went to move but she clenched around him, wanting to keep him inside her for another moment. She took his hands as she slid down the wall slightly and moved them to her chest. "When we get home, I want your cock in between these." She rolled her head back against his shoulder, her hair sticking to the back of her neck with sweat.

Michael kneaded her breasts through her dress playfully, pulling the material down so he could get a better view down her cleavage. His lips found her throat and he kissed at the skin hungrily. “Your place or mine?” he arched a brow, holding her to him in the darkness and sucking at her quickened pulse.

Sara moved her hand to rest around his head, keeping him in place as he continued his assault on her skin. "I don't care. But we've been in this room an awfully long time." She winced as she moved and Michael slipped from her body, immediately feeling empty and missing the sensation. She tried to smooth down her dress, combing her fingers through her hair as she watched Michael dress. "I hate watching you get dressed again." She eyed his body hungrily, not sure she will ever get a fill of her man and his delicious body.

Michael smirked, watching his hands deftly latch the buckle of his belt. “Then stop making me get undressed,” he teased, looking her over and smoothing an out of place hair back to where it belonged. “You have no control,” he smirked.

She couldn't resist kissing him once more, stopping herself from getting too carried away. "Would you rather I kept my hands to myself?" She faked offence, holding her hands up innocently as she grinned at him. She took his hand in hers and laced together their fingers, unlocking the door and rejoining the party. "15 minutes and then we are out of here." She bumped his hip gently, biting her lip when she closed her thighs together and felt their combined juices coating them.

Michael followed her from the closet, pulling the door closed behind him silently and enjoying the new view of Sara's behind with no visible panty line. He rubbed his hands over his back pocket, enjoying the bugle her panties left under his palm and bit his lip, exhaling hard. “Ten,” he winked, swiping his beer off the table and gulping it down.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Michael could barely get the key into the lock of his front door because Sara was practically clawing at his back, running her hot, wet tongue over the base of his neck after each kiss and sending him to the edge of distraction. His erection strained in his pants and Michael could feel it beginning to ooze its familiar excitement as she nibbled at the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Will you stop,” Michael scolded with a laugh. “I can't concentrate here,” he took a breath, starting the process of unlocking his door for the second time. “How am I supposed to be dexterous when your kissing me...” he paused, his eyes fluttering closed with Sara reached around to rub her hand against his arousal and plant a tender kiss to his hairline. “...there.”

Sara giggled girlishly, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting flush against his back. "I won't stop. I need you. I always need you." She didn't care that she sounded pathetic, that she could be considered needy. She continued kissing Michael in spots that drove him mad, reaching down to tug his shirt out of his pants and start to unbutton it from the bottom. She completed her task and quickly raked her nails down his chest, just as he managed to unlock his door.

The door to his apartment flew open and Michael almost toppled with it, holding Sara's giggling frame upright. He matched her laughter, having consumed a few too many at the party and suddenly finding everything infectiously hilarious. Michael turned and pulled Sara to him, slamming the door closed behind them with no regard for how late into the night it was. Michael didn't care; he had very few neighbours who were ever actually in, and his luxury apartment over looking the river was somewhat private. To prove his point, Michael tugged Sara backwards, encouraging her to follow him towards the expansive glass windows overlooking the still waters below. “Do you trust me?” He whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Sara followed his gaze and let out a gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. She swallowed in anticipation and smirked at him. "Of course I trust you." She answered, moving to remove his belt and staring into his eyes. She felt the world stop, as if they were the only two that mattered. She stopped her movements with an overwhelming need to kiss them, and softly planted her lips to his. She pulled back quickly, licking her lips as she tasted the beer he had been drinking. "I trust you with my life." She spoke honestly, stepping into his space and breathing in his scent.

Michael's head spun, most likely from the alcohol, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't Sara undressing him. “I just need your body,” he growled, pulling at the bottom of her dress so that it listed up and over her head. Michael discarded it against the couch and spun her around, walking her back towards the window. He bent his head, kissing along her collar bone as he reached around her body and unclipped her bra, sending it flying across the room after her dress. Pulling her lips from his skin just briefly, Michael wrenched his shirt off, pulling his arms from the sleeves and throwing it in another direction. Sara laughed at his dramatic, drunken antics, her fingernails lightly scratching at the tattoo on his chest. Michael prowled closer to her, stepping from his pants when they pooled at his feet so they were both naked, and grinning dirtily when Sara gasped, her back having hit the chilled window pane. Michael watched her nipples peak to attention, biting his lip and letting his eyes roam over her chest before cupping her milky skin in his hands and sucking eagerly on her nipples.

Sara clawed at his head with her hands, rolling her head back to hit the window. She had nothing else to cling to, and tried to grind against his leg for some friction. He pawed at her other breast and she cried out, the sensation overwhelming. Heat rushed to her clit and she was sure she was already leaking over Michael's thigh. She leant down between their bodies and smoothed two of her fingers into her juices, bringing them back up her body as Michael followed her moments. She swirled her fingers around the nipple Michael had abandoned with his hand frozen in the air, and then sucked her fingers into her mouth. "Fuck, I taste good. Wanna see for yourself?" She purred at him, surprised at her own dirty movements that definitely came with the thrill of being with Michael.

Michael sucked in a breath, filling a chill run up his spine. Watching Sara taste herself was so arousing, like he had never experienced, and he gulped hard. His vision was blurry from the alcohol, but he could smell her sex, its scent warm and circling all around the room. Michael dipped his head, capturing her nipple again and tasting the faintest traces of her juices around the pink, rosy mound. Michael let his hand trail down between them, his own finger curling into her warmth before pulling it from her teasingly and lifting it to his own lips. “Mmmm,” Michael sucked at the digit hungrily, watching Sara's reaction to his pleasure. “You do taste good,” Michael droned, dropping to his knees and blowing a cool breath over her pulsing clitoris. “I need more,” he began, kissing the inside of Sara's thigh, teasing her arousal even more with a slow drag of his finger. Michael looked up at her between kisses, catching her eye and continuing the assault he had started on her with his tongue. “I want you to sit on my face,” he whispered, licking her clitoris between words.

Sara immediately turned around, so she was looking out of the window. She braced her hands on the panes and lowered herself to where Michael was waited for her. She felt him lick a full stripe and almost lost her balance, her knuckles turning white as she balled her fists. She swirled her hips on him, grinding against his face so he touched where she needed him to with his tongue. She pressed her head against the cool glass, suddenly feeling her face flushed as her orgasm quickly approached. "Nobody has ever made me feel like this. God, Michael. I can't get enough of you. I'm so close." She moaned against the window, her breath causing it to fog in front of her face. She tried to focus on the nights sky but had to close her eyes when he added two fingers along with his tongue.

Michael grabbed onto Sara's hips and nuzzled his nose into her behind, stretching his tongue out to lap at her core. It was absolutely soaking wet and Sara's sweet, sexual nectar dripped down his chin as quickly as he could drink it up. Michael was enjoying pleasing Sara too much to think about his own orgasm, but that didn't stop him from wanting to feel the inside of her as she came hard around him. “Sit down,” Michael demanded, pushing Sara's legs apart and helping her reverse straddle his body. Michael gritted his teeth as he disappeared inside of her, Sara's muscles clenching around him member so eagerly. Michael thrust up into her, bobbing her up and down on her length in full view of whoever might have been looking into his apartment at that particular time. Michael wrapped his arms around her, circling her clit with one hand and tweaking her nipples into painful peaks with the other, biting down on her shoulder as she moved against him, thrashing her body in his arms as she came. “There's my girl,” Michael whispered into her ear, holding her to him and continuing his thrusting as she quivered.

Sara's hair stuck to her face, her body drenched in sweat. She'd lost count the amount of orgasms Michael had given her since the start of the night. "I'm going to come. I'm going to come on your cock now. And then you're going to put your wet cock that's dripping with me in between my tits and you're going to fuck me until you come." She growled out, the images in her head enough to send her over the edge. She stilled as she came, gasping for air as she relaxed and tried to come down from her high. She moaned as Michael continued to thrust weekly, and she slipped away from him before he came inside her again.

Michael let her go, helping her to lay down in front of the huge window. His body positively shook. He had never done this before but undeterred and free of inhibition thanks to beer, Michael threw a leg over Sara's waist and positioned himself between her heaving bosoms. He bunched up the skin, feeling the warmth of her breasts enclose around his throbbing member and began smoothing his erection forward and backwards between them. “Jesus...” he moaned, his hands shaking and struggling to hold onto his orgasm when Sara's dipped her head and licked at his tip. “...Fuck...” he panted, smoothing a stray hair from Sara's forehead with a quick brush of his fingers. “I...I'm going to come on your face,” Michael stuttered, unsure if he should.

Sara eyed his erection eagerly, trying to taste as much of him as she could. He looked truly wrecked, and she felt pride that she had done this to him. She moved slightly onto her elbows, being careful not to stop his motion, before looking back at him. "Do it Michael. I want to taste you. God, you look sinful like that." She moaned at the sight and if she wasn't so spent herself, she'd be ready to go again.

“Ok, baby,” Michael panted, his thighs quivering around her body as he felt his orgasm build up. Michael swung his hips faster, holding his rock hardness between Sara's bosom with an unsteady grip. “Here it comes..” he gasped at his own words, letting out a breathy grunt as he spilled his hot, white seed and it shot over Sara's face. Michael hissed, sucking in a breath between his teeth and letting go of Sara's breasts to take himself in his hand and pump the last few drops of his climax over her nipples. Michael stilled, letting his head roll back and resting his hand over his heart which threatened to burst out of his chest. “Fuck, Sara,” he laughed, keeping her pinned to the floor with his bulk. “Just...fuck,” he chuckled, unable to find any other words for how amazing she made him feel.

Sara felt relieved as he came all over her, thankful it kept to the lower half of her face. She licked out her lips to taste it, but wasn't satisfied enough. She looked up at him and swiped a finger over her face, gathering his juices before licking it clean. She moaned as she tasted him, and repeated the process until she felt like she'd got it all. "Taste." She demanded, pulling on Michael's neck harshly until she sat up and kissed him dirtily, sticking her tongue in his mouth so he could taste himself.

Michael kissed her back, an engrossing open mouth kiss full of eagerness and urgency that he was sure wasn't just the alcohol coursing through his veins. He tasted slightly salty on Sara's tongue and moaned a little against her lips when the taste faded and he could not longer find himself in her mouth. Michael pouted against her kiss, cupping her face in his hands and not letting their lips part as he slid down her body to be more comfortable straddling her waist. “You're amazing,” he breathed on a kiss. “I think I love you,” he blurted or a slur, his voice invaded by a drunkenness he couldn't stop. Michael pulled his lips from hers and blushed, quickly looking away and out of the window, trying to find anything to distract him but unable to focus on anything too far. “I uh...”

Sara giggled and leant up to kiss his shoulder, moving her fingers to tilt his chin so he faced her again. "The sky is pretty but your girlfriend is over here." She joked, not wanting to press him on something he was embarrassed about. She felt it too, the pull towards him and the swell of her heart every time she looked at him. She didn't want to jinx them, wanted to make sure this was something that lasted. She kissed him softly when he finally looked at her, hopefully pouring her feelings into the kiss without needing words.

Kissing her back, Michael relaxed a little. “I'm sorry,” he wiggled from her lap and rested his bulk sideways to the cool window pane, trying to shock his body in soberness. “I'm a little drunk,” he giggled.

Knowing this conversation would probably be a blur to him tomorrow, she covered his shoulders with her arms and kissed behind his ear. "Michael, me too.." She trailed off, letting her words sink in. She smiled when she heard his gasp, and moved closer to his body. "I just don't want to jinx this, not yet. Let's go to bed." She pulled herself to stand up, reaching her hand out for Michael to take.

Michael cocked his head sideways at her and suspected she was not as drunk as she let on. Not after one drink. Michael pushed himself to his feet, staggering backwards a little before he found his footing on the plush carpeted floor with a chuckle and a grab of Sara's hand. “I'll come to bed,” he began walking after her, holding up a finger in the air and waggling it knowingly. “But if you want sleep, forget it,” he rushed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air and carrying her into his bedroom with a shriek. Michael bunched her up in his arms like a bride and carried her to the bed where he lay her down and pressed his lips to hers. “This isn't a sleeping bed,” he smirked.

  
Sara woke slowly, her eyelids adjusting to the harsh sun that was seeping in from outside. She rolled over to Michael but found his side empty. Sighing, she sat up; pulling the blanket around her bare body. She noticed a note on his pillow and picked it up.

'Gone to get us a special breakfast. Shower and wait for me right where I left you.   
Yours, Michael x'

She grinned at his sweetness. He hadn't wanted her to worry, like he knew she would. She clutched the paper to her chest, throwing herself back on the bed and kicking her legs out in glee. This didn't happen to girls like her. This fairytale romance with the man of her dreams. She eyed his drawers and decided to slip one of his shirts on instead of her dress from the night before, smiling when his smell washed over her. She hurried into the shower, not wanting to miss his return.

Leaving the steam behind, she towel dried her hair with another wrapped around her half dry body. She heard the fridge close and grinned, going to greet her boyfriend. "That was quick baby, what's our special breakfast?" She rounded the corner, but froze at the unfamiliar man in Michael's kitchen. She looked to her side and spotted the knife block, reaching for the largest one while clutching her towel to her body. "Who the fuck are you? Get out." She practically cried, fear cursing through her veins as the man looked at her shell shocked.

Wide eyed and suddenly petrified, Lincoln jumped back and shook the fridge with his weight. “Woah, lady...” he held out a hand to Sara, his arm covered is random tattoos which Sara could see extended all over his body. “...Calm down,” he tried to calm her, thankful for the island between them.

Sara was having none of it, and stalked around the island towards him. "My boyfriend will be home any minute, he won't let you hurt me." Sara tried to sound calm, clearing her throat a few times in order to speak. She was terrified, flashback after flashback playing over and over again inside her head. Her hand shook as she held the knife, her knuckles white as if it was her lifeline. She looked around quickly for a phone, but couldn't see one.

Lincoln was caught between fear and intrigue. “Girlfriend?” he repeated her words with a cocked head, a wry smile gracing his lips. “Michael got a girlfriend,” he said to himself proudly, a chuckle escaping his body quickly before he tensed back up as Sara got closer with the knife. “Hey miss,” Lincoln tried to halt her again, running out of kitchen to escape in. “I'm...” he began but his words were cut off when they both heard a key in the door.

Michael walked through the door, head looking down to his phone as he prepared to text Sara and surprise her in the bedroom. He had half a bagel hanging from his mouth and kicked the door closed behind him casually. As soon as the door closed, the smell of scented shower gel mixed with cinnamon filled his nostrils and he looked up to see Sara wrapped in a towel, a knife in her hand pointed menacingly at his brother. Michael dropped the bagel from his mouth, throwing the breakfast aside too and rushed to Sara, smoothing his hand down her arm towards the knife. “Hey, baby...,” he coaxed but could feel Sara's very real fear in every tense fibre of her body as he looked towards Lincoln and gave him a apologetic glare. “...It's okay...,” Michael twisted the knife from her hands and felt her instantly soften, her entire body falling against his hard. Michael dropped the knife, kicking it towards Lincoln across the linoleum floor and wrapped his arms around Sara's almost naked body, eager to hide her from his brother.

Sara almost sobbed with relief when she saw Michael, and collapsed against his body. She felt safe in his arms and she nuzzled against his chest. She took a few moments to calm her breathing, listening as Michael spoke soothing words into her hair. She finally looked up at him, blinking away the tears that had formed. "He's your brother isn't he?" The rational side of Sara had reared its head, and she pieced together the events from the morning. She turned a deep shade of crimson as she waited for Michael to reply, already knowing his answer.

Michael nodded, tucking a stray strand of Sara's wet hair behind her ear and not caring that Lincoln was watching. “Sara Tancredi,” Michael began, lifting his head to meet his brother's relieved gaze. “Lincoln Burrows,” he nodded towards his brother, hoping Sara would follow his gaze.

Lincoln retrieved the knife from the floor, dropping into the sink with a clatter. “Hey,” he said simply, never a man of many words by any means. “Sorry...about you know, scaring you.”

Sara relaxed completely, feeling mortified at the first time she was meeting Lincoln. She went to hold out her hand but realised her state of undress. "I'm going to go and, you know.. get changed." She muttered, kissing Michael softly and shooting Lincoln a smile before dashing back to the bedroom to get changed and make herself look presentable.

Lincoln let out a breath, running a suddenly shaky hand over his shaven scalp. “God damn, Mike,” he laughed, leaning back against the unit.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, pressing his hands to the counter top and leaning forward. Michael knew if he hadn't have walked in the door when he did, Lincoln would have, ironically, needed a doctor.

“She's nice,” Lincoln looked at Michael with a grin, bursting out into even heartier laughter and slapping his hand to his chest. Lincoln couldn't deny that he hadn't found Sara pleasing to the eye, his entire body fighting its flee response just because she was half naked and right in front of him. Lincoln had slept with more women than he could count, where as his younger brother had a more lasting connection with every woman he encountered. Lincoln didn't see the point, but with Sara, he saw the appeal.

Michael arched an eyebrow and slapped his hand to Lincoln's back, unable to hide the grin at remembering how “nice” Sara could be. “Sara is,” he agreed, licking his lips at another memory. “Very nice.”

Lincoln eyed his brother with a smirk. “Oh, I get you,” he winked, brushing passed Michael and heading to the front door. “I didn't need anything important,” he said honestly. “Now I see that your weekend is occupied anyway...” he teased, yanking the door open and pausing to rummage through the bag of breakfast items Michael had discarded near by. His eyes lit up when he spied a donut, pulling it free from the brown paper bag and stuffing it into his mouth. “Go get her tiger,” he mocked and was gone.

Sara walked out of the room at the same time the door slammed shut. She winced and felt embarrassment course through her veins once more. "Did I make him leave?" Sara asked quietly, approaching Michael and wrapping her arm around his waist. She looked up at him and caught his grin, and chose to let out a laugh as she recalled the past events. Who did she think she was, some kind of superhero?

“No,” Michael shook his head. “He didn't want anything important. He just turns up for company sometimes,” Michael made a mental note to tell Lincoln to probably call first. “Are you okay? Can't imagine how scared I would be if I saw Lincoln suddenly in my apartment,” Michael smoothed his arms up and down hers reassuringly.

Sara let out a laugh, not finding it possible to be scared when in Michael's company. "I'm okay baby, I promise. You know I could of taken him anyway." She winked at him before kissing him softly. "Maybe we should invite him round for dinner? I can meet him when I'm actually dressed and expecting his company." They hadn't yet discussed their families, but Sara wanted to know everything she could about Michael and every moment that lead him to her.

“Sure,” Michael smiled down at her sweetly before capturing her lips in his. “Breakfast is ruined though,” Michael looked behind him to where he had thrown the bag, its contents half spilled out and now cold. “I'll make it up to you,” he promised, walking them both to the couch so that he was sitting and Sara was across his lap. “Steak. Filet Mignon,” he stated with a smack of his lips.

Sara grinned down at him, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck and moving to sit closer to him. "Nothing else would cut is Scofield." She replied cheekily, kissing his cheek and trailing her lips around to meet his. Michael turned on the TV and they settled back against the sofa together. Sara loved how easy it was to just be with him, something as simple and domestic as a morning on the couch. "How's your head after last night by the way? You talk a lot when you're drunk." She teased lightly, giggling against his shoulder and biting the skin there.

Michael pulled back at her and gave her a sideways smile. “I do?” he pressed his lips to hers, ignoring the sounds coming from the TV. “I rarely have a head ache after drinking,” he gloated. “I just don't remember anything,” he laughed.

Sara grasped at his hips, swinging her legs over so she's straddling his waist. "You love me." She sang in his ear. Their morning had been eventful, but Sara felt giddy. She knew it was quick, but she thought of the famous saying. When you know, you know. She had never uttered the words to anyone bar family and friends, had never met anyone special enough until now. "Michael and Sara sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." She let out a hearty laugh, waiting for his reaction.

Michael threw his head back against the couch, his own hearty laugh rumbling deep in his chest. His cheeks flushed red and he shook his head. “I said that?” he grimaced a little, trying to imagine the lack of tact his drunken self had actually used. It wasn't untrue, Michael had felt in love with Sara as soon as he had laid eyes on her, but the more he had got to know her, the stronger his urge to show her and tell her had become. Until Sara, Michael had only ever told Lincoln and LJ that he loved them, and he was a little upset he couldn't remember telling her. “I'm so sorry, I don't remember,” he admitted, resting his hands to her hips and holding her to him. Michael leaned forward, crushing her body to his and kissing her neck quickly. “Was it crude?” He cringed again.

Sara smiled shyly at him, slightly grateful he didn't remember the conversation. "It wasn't crude. But I'm slightly offended you don't remember our session in front of the window. You put this.." She gripped onto his crotch, thrilled to find him already half hard and waiting for her. "Right between here. And made quite the mess." She whispered into his ear as she trailed her finger across her own chest. She looked into his eyes and noticed them darken, something that excited her no end.

Michael pouted a little. “I did, huh?” He slapped his hands to her thighs, lifting her from his lap and letting her bounce down on the couch beside him. “Wait here,” Michael winked, heading off, skipping down the hall and into his bedroom. He looked around, unable to find what he was looking for at first, moving a few boxes in his closet before finally finding his prize. Michael grinned wickedly, pulling his shirt up over his head and pushing his jogging pants to the ground hastily. Completely naked, he padded back down to the lounge area, flicking the on switch on his camcorder, pressing record and then setting it down on the coffee table next to the couch. “There,” he began, sinking back down onto the couch and pulling Sara back onto his half hard member. “I won't forget now, will I?” he smirked.

Sara looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeky grin matching his. "There won't be anything to see if I'm still wearing clothes." She gestured to the shirt she was wearing and decided to go along with his plan. She wanted to please him, and the thought of watching them together turned her on beyond belief. She was already leaking through her underwear, rocking against his cock and being rewarded with his moan.

“You're sexy in my shirt,” Michael noticed Sara had thrown on one of his old college tees and pulled on some lounge pants she had left from a previous visit. He pushed his hands into the back of the smooth cotton, cupping her behind under his huge palms and grinding her against his arousal. Michael captured her lips in his, pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth with a hiss. After ridding Sara of her pants, he let them fall over the back of the couch and encouraged her to settle back on his lap. Michael loved foreplay and with Sara it took him to a new level of arousal. His erection strained against her sex and she slide up and down it with her folds, teasing him with every damp stroke. “Leave the shirt on,” he snarled playfully, lifting her buttocks and sliding her along his length again.

Sara groaned as she slid against his erection, throwing her head back in pleasure. "What do you want to see baby? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? You could taste me at the same time." She grinned at him cheekily, more of her arousal flooding down and onto his length. She hoped he clicked on to what she was saying, just the mental images making her roll her eyes in pleasure.

Michael gritted his teeth at her proposal. “Fuck yeah,” he growled, almost pushing her off the couch in order to lay down flat. Michael pulled her back to him, twisting his length in his hand as she did so. “Sit on me first,” he instructed, patting his tattooed shoulders. “Right here. Before you taste me, I need to taste you.”

Sara obeyed his command, sliding over his shoulders and splaying her hands on his thighs to steady herself. "Only for a minute. I want to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth while I grind against yours and you lick me raw." She growled, her dirty talk having improved over the previous weeks of being with him. He licked a stripe up her clit and she writhed against him, thrusting her hips into his face. She held onto his head, guiding him to where she needed him. She groaned, and threw her head back. Her grip tightened on his thighs and he trembled below her. "One minute baby." She hopped off of him and crawled down his body, lining herself back up to his mouth but now palming his erection and using her thumb to spread the precome down his length.

Tasting her made him even harder and Michael let out a small whimper when she left him momentarily, shooting a quick glance a the video camera and noting the red light was still flashing at them. He didn't want to miss this. Michael reached up his hands, smoothing his fingertips down the side of Sara's body hovering above him, exciting her body into a frenzy when he finally planted his lips on her sex. Michael licked his lips and was in heaven. Sara tasted sweet like a honeydew melon, but was warm like tepid water, and her juices coated his hungry tongue lavishly.

Sara moaned around his member, the pleasure coming from what Michael was doing radiating through her body. She shivered before relaxing her tongue and taking Michael down all the way. She tugged on what she couldn't fit, letting go of him with a pop before swirling her tongue around his tip. She kissed the underside of his cock, licking the thick vain before reaching his balls and taking one in her mouth. She moaned again after Michael entered a finger, her hand still pumping Michael with abandon.

Michael pulled Sara's cheeks apart to get a better view of his prize. Sara's core was glistening in the morning light, her juices dripping out onto Michael's chest because he couldn't lap them up quick enough. He dipped a finger into her, and then two, feeling her arch her back against his hand. Michael couldn't focus on anything other than Sara's mouth on his rock hard erection, disappearing into the back of her throat each time he gently tilted his hips into her mouth. He pulled Sara's labia apart, exposing her clitoris to him even more in his upside down position and sucking on the sensitive nerve bundle. Sara let out a gasp, losing her mouthy grip on his testicles and Michael smiled at what he was doing to her. “Right there, baby?”

Sara had to hold herself up for a moment, the sensation too overwhelming. She looked at Michael over the shoulder and moaned loudly at the sight. "That is the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen. Right there Michael. Come with me." She took him back in her mouth, swallowing him down and sucking like her life depended on it. She was so close to release, but wanted him to come with her. She opened her throat wider and took him down even deeper, massaging his balls with her spare hand.

Michael grinned to himself. What he couldn't do with his tongue Sara would never know. Sucking on her clitoris eagerly, he paused only briefly to dive his tongue into her ribbed core. Michael gasped when he hit the back of Sara's throat, instantly hardening even more as his orgasm approached. “Slower,” he rasped, wanting to feel his orgasm through every agonising step of the build up. “Tease me,” Michael grinned wickedly, shooting a glance down between their bodies and seeing Sara change her pace on him. Michael threw his head back against the couch cushion, clenching his jaw at the change in sensation. Eager for Sara to finish with him, Michael flicked his tongue over her again, dipping a thumb inside of her and hoping he wasn't overstepping a boundary when he began to play with her butt. Michael teased the area with his finger, watching Sara react when the excitement made her come hard and fast onto his awaiting mouth. Michael grabbed both hands to her cheeks, pulling her to his face, sucking harder and fast against her clitoris and prolonging her orgasm as he spent his own rapture into the back of her throat.

Sara swallowed Michael down greedily, continuing to lick up and down him to get every drop. Some dropped down her chin and she made sure to look back at him while she scooped it into her mouth with her thumb, before sucking that too into her mouth. He continued to lick at her with their eyes locked, the last trickles of her orgasm crashing over her. "Fuck, Michael. That was.." She couldn't find the right words, her neck starting to crick from looking at him. He finally finished licking and she used the last of her energy to move and crawl back up his body, licking around his lips and tasting her arousal that had spread around his face.

Michael had no words, just kisses. He devoured her mouth hungrily, pawing her body through his shirt that she was still wearing. He stretched out underneath her, enjoying the feel of her pressed to him, enclosing him in warmth. Michael brushed her hair from her face, cupping her cheeks in both hands and holding her to him whilst he slowly tasting himself on her tongue. When he thought he might run out of oxygen, Michael pulled his face from hers, searching her eyes with a smile. “I can't get enough of you,” he pressed his lips to hers again quickly, taking the time to find her tongue again. Rolling his forehead against hers, Michael sucked in a breath and tightening his grip on her face, his next words a gamble he was willing to take after just barely a month. “God, I'm so in love with you,” he admitted, keeping his eyes closed.

Sara froze for a second, processing Michael's words. She trailed her finger down his face and kissed both his closed eyelids. "That's on video, you can't fake being drunk now." She grinned against his lips, kissing him softly. "Michael, look at me." She was rewarded with his bright blue eyes meeting hers, his look soft and she could tell he was nervous. "It's been a crazy time. I always thought I wasn't worthy of meeting someone. When I had my issues, I used men as a distraction. And they used me in return, in some of the worst ways. Since then, it's just been scratching an itch. But with you, it's so different. I want to be with you all the time, I want to know everything about you. Michael Scofield, I love you too. I'm in love you too." She willed herself not to cry as she stared down at him, hoping he believed the sincerity in her voice. How they had gone from their crazy antics to lovesick teenagers was beyond her, but it was another reason to why she loved being with him.

A wave of relief washed over Michael and his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure why but it felt right. Being with Sara felt like the most natural thing in the entire world. When they had sex, it was like they were a puzzle; They were two pieces missing from a grand scheme, fitting together perfectly to make a complete picture. And now, Michael knew his affections were reciprocated, he would endeavour to make love to Sara at every opportunity. He planted a tender kiss to the tip of her nose, letting her know he felt the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael fiddled with the light, square package in his hands. He rocked on his feet, reaching out to lightly rap his knuckled against Sara's front door. Today was their date, the one he had promised her. He smirked to himself, gripping the edge of the box lightly, knowing exactly what was inside. Michael had taken it upon himself to order some vibrating underwear online after scoping out Sara's underwear size whilst she slept. If he remembered rightly, the website said they were for long distance couples, each touch and vibration controlled by a small app on your mobile device. “Fundawear” sounded like fun, and Michael had ordered a lace trimmed black bra and matching panties.

Sara heard a knock on the door and groaned, she was still in her dressing gown having only had time to do her hair and makeup. She rushed to the door, eager to get rid of whoever was on the other side. "Michael?" She asked confused, furrowing her brow at his early arrival. "You're early! You ruined my big entrance." She rolled her eyes, trying to sound annoyed but her face betraying her as she smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Michael let her kiss him, his eyes falling closed and his hand gripping to the towel fabric of her dressing gown at her elbow. “I got you a gift,” he offered her the box and followed her into the apartment, letting the door fall closed behind him with a soft click. “You can wear it to dinner,” he grinned behind her, watching her move and licking his finger at the thought of how Sara tasted under her gown. Whenever Michael needed a fix of Sara, all he had to do was close his eyes and imagine her taste, the sweetness invading his senses.

Sara eyed the gift and whimpered out loud. She'd heard of the item and it was something she always wanted to try, but she never thought she'd find anyone like Michael. "You're going to be the death of me." She licked her lips as she looked at him, every orgasm she'd had thanks to him rushing through her mind. "Want to watch me put them on?" She grinned, heading towards her bedroom and knowing he was following her.

Michael followed her obediently, his a silent nod as he entered the room, shedding his jacket and resting it over the back of Sara's vanity chair. He was ready for dinner, his pressed slacks resting on top of his polished, black shoes, laced neatly tied and hidden under the hems. His shirt was black, plain but immaculately pressed, and Michael had rolled the sleeves up neatly to just below his elbow. The top two buttons were undone, his tattoo exposed a little at his neckline. “Just to make sure they fit,” he said chastely, bouncing when he sat on the edge of her bed. “And as for the death of you...” Michael began, leaning back on his hands and looking her up and down with a breathy sigh. “...I have plans for you later.”

Sara shivered with anticipation, looking him up and down with hungry eyes. "You look so hot." She toyed with the skin of his chest that was on display to her, wanting nothing more than to run her tongue down his entire body. She turned back to the box and took out the bra, fixing it in place. It was a push-up, and made her breasts bounce with every single movement. She smiled slyly, knowing how good they would look in the dress she had chosen. She dropped the dressing gown and stood in front of him, watching him eye her near naked body. She took the panties and slid into them, fixing them into place and putting her hands on her hips to get his opinion. "Do I look as good as I did in your mind?" She leaned over him, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and practically dangling her lips in front of him.

“Better,” Michael breathed against her lips, teasing her with the prospect of a kiss. Michael's hands found her hips and pulled her to him, bumping her knees on the edge of the bed when he shuffled her between his legs. He flashed her grin, leaning forward and lapping at the taught, creamy skin of her stomach, replacing his tongue with a kiss and a grunt of pleasure. Michael let his eyes flutter closed, nuzzling the skin of her hip where his kissed has trailed to. Reluctantly, he gritted his teeth and pulled his lips from hers. “We have to make it to dinner this time,” he pinched his eyes closed at the thought of not following his urges. He stuck a hand into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone and double tapping the app to control Sara's underwear. A virtual image of Sara's bra and panties appeared on his screen with little circles where he could touch and make the underwear vibrate. There was also an intensity level he had currently set to the lowest setting. “Shall we test this out?” He bit his tongue between his teeth and waiting for her response, his finger hovering above the edge of the bra.

The darkened look in his eyes made Sara shiver, but she had to be realistic. "If you start now, we'll never make it out. Let me get dressed first baby." She kissed his lips sweetly, throwing him a saucy grin before walking off into her bathroom and leaving him alone. She had her outfit already hung up and ready for her. It was a baby pink colour, but had a criss-cross pattern near her breasts. When she slid it over her head, the lace of her black bra was on show slightly. Her breasts were pushed up by Michael's gift, and she had to grin at her own appearance. As she smoothed down the dress by her thighs, she felt vibrations through her clit. She had to grip onto the porcelain skin, throwing her head forward at the sensation. "Michael, let me get ready." She growled out, her voice betraying her as it came out breathless.

Michael smirked to himself and pressed the button to make the area over Sara's nipples vibrate. “I'm not doing anything,” he lied innocently, stroking a line around the underside of the cup of the bra and feeling himself twitch in his pants when Sara moaned on the other side of the door.

Sara's knuckles went white, and she tried to concentrate on stepping into her shoes. Her underwear was already flooded with her own arousal, her cheeks flushing red as she tried to hold back. She groaned again before taking hold of her clutch bag and leaving the room to meet Michael. "Stop it, if you make me come, I'm not going anywhere." Sara crossed her arms stubbornly, knowing it made her breasts push up even further as she looked at him.

Michael rose to his feet, finally letting her relax and putting his phone into his pocket. “Okay, baby,” he smiled at her, loving it when she pouted and was angry. Michael's eyes fell to her heaving breasts, cushioned lovingly in the bra he had bought and accented at the top of her dress. He quirked his eyebrow and took a step towards her. “I like it when you're cross,” he teased, wiggling her by her hips and watching her breasts jiggle. “It means I'll get punished later,” he whispered, digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips at the thought of such a thing.

Sara smoothed her hands up his arms and rested them around his neck, kissing him soundly. She turned to leave but caught sight of them both in her large bedroom mirror, stopping dead in her tracks. With Michael stood behind her, she grinned at their bodies. "We make a good looking couple don't we?" She commented lightly, smiling at him through the mirror. She moved her hand up his neck and pulled him down to her, turning her head to kiss him. "I wonder what we'd look like fucking in front of this." She nipped at his bottom lip, closing her eyes at the thoughts of what she had just said.

Michael draped his body over here, wrapping his arms around her possessively. He looked at what she saw in the mirror and smiled. “We are a good looking couple,” he agreed vainly. Sara's pink dress accented the black of his outfit, bringing her to the attention of the scene before him. Her hair bobbed loosely on her shoulders, lightly curled at the end in the way he liked it. “I'm sure we can find out,” he kissed her, sealing his words with a promise there and then.

She licked at his tongue, sucking it into her mouth and groaning as she felt him grow against her thigh. She pulled back quickly, panting as she rested her forehead against his. "Let's go, baby, then we can get back." She winked at him quickly, before lacing their hands together and walking him towards the door and out of her apartment.

  
Michael had made a reservation, if nothing else, in an attempt to make sure that they actually made it to the dinner table. So many times they had intended to actually go out, do something, but had been so caught up in each other to ever make it to their destination. Gibson's was one of Michael's favourite restaurants and steakhouses' in all of Chicago. He had tried many, but had always come back to this one. Their meat was exquisite and melted in the mouth, cooked expertly to order by their highly trained kitchen chefs. Michael felt a tinge of excitement as they were seated, two menus handed to them, and a drinks list sat half open on the table in front of them. Because of his little gift, Michael had requested a more private booth out of the public eye where he could enjoy steak and then enjoy teasing the woman he loved to the peak of pleasure. A boyish grin crept across his lips and folded the menu closed, knowing what he was having without even looking, so used the time to simple watch Sara peruse the identical menu.

Sara studied the menu, trying to ignore the price tags that seemed to be jumping out of the menu at her. She looked up to find Michael staring at her, and closed the menu to rest her head on her hands. "I was promised Filet Mignon, I'll have that." She grinned at him wickedly, looking down at his shirt and wanting nothing more than to rip it off him. "But I'd rather eat you. You taste exquisite." She shuffled closer to him, pressing her hand on his thigh in an attempt to tease him like he had done to her earlier. She saw the waitress approach but didn't attempt to move her hand. She looked to Michael to order their starters and then ordered their steaks. The waitress looked impressed, smiling at the couple before taking their menus and leaving them to it. "I think that's the first waitress that hasn't hit on you since we met," Sara commented, taking advantage of their darkened booth to lean in and lick a stripe up his neck, stopping behind his ear and planting a kiss.

Michael laughed a little, licking his lips nervously. “I come here a lot,” Michael nodded, resting forward on his elbows, letting her assault his skin. “She's gay,” Michael laughed, knowing that from previous conversations with many of the staff, the waitress would never find him attractive. Michael turned to look at her, flicking a look to her breasts again, not being able to help himself. “I think she was probably enjoying the view as much as I am,” he said darkly, bumping her shoulder with his and watching her shelved cleavage jiggle once more. “You don't have to worry about me,” Michael assured her with a squeeze of her bare knee. “I only have eyes for you,” he smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Sara kissed him back, keeping her lips fused to his when he tried to pull back. "I only have eyes for you too. However, that waitress was hot." She commented against his lips, smirking at him as laughter danced in her eyes. Their starters came and Sara picked up her cutlery, choosing to feed Michael instead of herself. "Maybe we could take this to the bedroom. I'll lick chocolate off you and feed you strawberries." She waited to gauge his reaction, feeling more arousal flood her underwear at the thought.

Michael shook his head sympathetically. “You need to calm yourself down, baby,” he teased, feeding her another fork full with a smirk. His other hand snaked between her thighs, tickling over the damp patch on her panties. “You'll flood the restaurant,” he arched a brow and put his fork down, sated with the tiny starter.

Sara looked at him in disbelief, this was all his fault anyway. She arched against his fingers as he touched her, and she let out a soft moan. "If you weren't so hot, we wouldn't have a problem." She shot him a glare, shaking her hand closer to his crotch and being rewarded with his hiss.

The steaks arrived and Michael pulled his hands from Sara's apex discreetly, thanking the waitress with a kind smile. He let out a cough, straightening out his pants under the table before plucking the metallic cutlery from the white tablecloth. Michael tried to ignore Sara, encouraging her to do the same with a glare. “I'm sorry I'm perfection,” he grinned, slicing into his medium rare steak like it was made of butter and watching the juices pool on the plate.

Sara's mouth watered at her food, and copied Michael by picking up her own cutlery and cutting a piece of her own meat. She looked at Michael out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him playfully. She took a bite and moaned around the silver fork, mostly for Michael's pleasure. "Oh shit, that's so good." She commented, lowering her voice and speaking sultry. "That's the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." She took another bite and avoiding looking at Michael, hoping this would lead to more things later on.

Michael smirked against his food, popping another bite into his mouth quickly. He shot her a glance as he swallowed. “I'm sure that's not true,” he mocked, wiggling his eyebrows. Michael took the last bite and rested his knife and fork to the plate, side by side. He leaned back in the booth, letting his food drop slightly and he straightening his back. “Or if it is,” he pointed at her accusingly, reaching forward and plucking his beer bottle from the table. “I'm sure we can change that later,” Michael took a swig of beer that nearly dribbled out of his mouth because of his smile.

Sara watched his throat bob as he took down his drink, and her own mouth went dry. She purposely knocked her knife onto the floor, and apologised before kneeling beneath the tablecloth to collect it. Whilst under there, she grabbed her knife before pawing at the bulge in Michael's pants, wetting the material with her tongue and tugging on his member over his clothing. When he moved his hand to her head, she removed herself from him and went back up to sit next to him; shooting him a grin. She took his knife to use instead of hers and finished her meal, making sure not to make eye contact with her boyfriend.

Michael almost choked on his beer, sucking in a breath and a mouthful of beer into his lungs. He coughed, spluttering beer from his mouth and barely catching it in his hand. Michael watched as Sara returned to his side, unaffected by what she had just done and also unashamed. She carried on, chewing on her steak like nothing had happened. Michael stared at her profile, open-mouthed and complete in awe of the woman at his side. All things considered, Michael wasn't complaining, but he wanted to know more about the woman he had confessed his love to. “So,” Michael leaned forward again, pressing his legs together and willing away the beginning of his arousal. “Tell me more about Sara Tancredi. What's your favourite colour?” he took another swig of beer, finishing the bottle and motioning for another with the waitress.

Sara swirled the ice around in her water, she didn't want to get used to drinking with every meal out so had stuck to water on this occasion. She smiled at the reaction she had on Michael and looked over at him, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together on top of the table. "Blue. The kind of blue that turns dark when turned on, or manages to shift shades lighter when happy. The type of blue that's looking at me right now, and makes me feel like the only woman in the world. Finally, a woman worthy of being loved." She whispered out her confession, not wanting to sound too cheesy. But she knew Michael was obsessed with romantic gestures, so wanted to return the favour.

“You are the only woman in the world,” Michael breathed, squeezing her hand as he lifted it to his lips and planted a kiss to her knuckles. “You are the only woman in my world,” he reiterated, staring at her with eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean. “And I am certainly not worthy of you.”

Sara shook her head softly, her cheeks flushing under his compliment. She squirmed under his gaze, feeling the intensity of his words. "It's the other way round Michael, completely. All of this.." she gestured around the restaurant and looked back to him. "I'm not worth this. But I'm so grateful. And I love you." She whispered the final words against his lips, still feeling a buzz whenever they were uttered between the two of them.

“Of course you are,” Michael smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest when he uttered the words. “I like taking you out,” His beer arrived with another waitress and he picked it up, the bottle wet with condensation against his hand, and took a huge gulp. “Showing you off,” he winked at her and took another gulp. The bubbles fizzed on his tongue and Michael drank them down hungrily. “And I love you too. Everything about you. I absolutely, positively, one hundred percent love you.”

Sara practically melted at his words and had an overwhelming urge to be close to him. She slid next to him until she was plastered against his side. She took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the table, immediately latching her mouth onto his and tasting the alcohol on his tongue. "I really want dessert. And I don't think I'll find it on the menu." She pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath her fingertips. She scratched at his chest over the material of his shirt and looked back up at him, daring to inch her hand back down towards his groin.

Michael kissed her back, clutching her hand to his chest and making sure that he could walk from the restaurant without a tent in his pants. He looked down quickly, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone and opening the Fundawear app with a swipe. Without a single thought, Michael pressed his thumb to the panty symbol and lightly tapped the clitoral stimulation button. He watched her shiver, capturing her lips in another kiss to muffle her moans. “Think you can walk out of here?” he mocked, pressing the button again and watching the look of desire spread over Sara features.

Sara felt herself go white, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She clutched one hand on the side of the table, the knuckles going white as she held on for dear life. She shot Michael a warning glance and kissed him again when she couldn't hold back another moan. "So help me god, I will ride you in the middle of this restaurant." She whispered in his ear, pressing her thighs together to gain some kind of friction. She started to bunch the white tablecloth up in her hands, and accidentally knocked over the rest of her water as she unknowingly pulled the sheet towards her.

Michael did not relent and pressed the app again, sending vibrations to Sara's bra. He dialed up the intensity and pressed it to her clitoris again, cupping her face with one hand and letting her bit on his lip as she moaned. Michael trailed his fingertips over her thigh, smoothing the edge of her dress up and feeling her vibrating panties. Sara's brow furrowed against his, and Michael relished in her changed features, feeling his lip plump under hers where she had bitten him. “You won't,” he whispered against her lips, telling her in absolute no uncertain terms that he was in control of her pleasure this evening.

Sara wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and claw at Michael. He was relentless with the vibrations, and she felt her stomach tighten. "I'm going to come." She whispered to him, her voice breathless as she gripped at the back of her neck. Before she could do anything else, the waitress returned to offer them dessert menus. She looked straight at Sara for an answer, but she knew she couldn't speak without crying out.

Michael turned his phone screen down on the table and looked at the waitress, smiling innocently. “Just the bill please,” he nodded, looking back to Sara and noticing a bead of sweat trickle from her brow. “My girlfriend isn't feeling well.”

Sara shot the woman a smile, gritting her teeth beneath her lips as she held back her orgasm. As soon as the waitress left, she gripped onto Michael's arm and dug her nails into the material there. "Let me come." She demanded pathetically, knowing what she wanted so desperately was completely in his power.

Michael flipped the phone back over and looked over at her, his jaw hanging open and his hot breath leaving him in quick pants. Michael turned the setting dial on the app to pulse and watched Sara go rigid with her impending orgasm. Her face twisted into a pleading stare and her fingernails dug into his thigh so hard he thought she had begun to draw blood. Michael's finger hovered above the button again, threatening to end her torment. “Where are your manners, Doctor?” He provoked one last time, feeling her on the edge beside him.

Sara felt the orgasm bubble inside her, one step from tipping over the edge. Michael had ignored her pleas and she knew he wanted her to beg. "Please baby. Let me come. It's nothing compared to your fingers or your cock but I need this." She tried to whisper seductively in his ear, but it came out more of a pleaded whine. Michael finally pressed the needed button and she came apart, kissing him for dear life and whimpering against his lips. She leaned her head against his shoulder and panted, feeling her own juices leak onto the tops of her thighs.

Michael kissed her hungrily, gobbling up her moans as she rode out her orgasm against the vibrations in the pants, his own arousal stretching painfully in his pants. He could wait for later. The evening he had planned for Sara was going to be something she would never, ever forget. This was just the start. “There,” Michael soothed his words like a drizzle of molten lava in her in her ear. He smoothed his hands over her thighs, feeling the slickness between her legs and smearing it over her skin. “Is that better, baby?” He cooed in her ear, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. They were interrupted when the waitress brought the bill over, and Sara smiled her thanks. Michael paid their bill despite her protests to split the cost, and she leaned in to whisper against his ear. "Thank you for the meal baby." She nibbled on his lobe, wanting to tease him as much as he had her. "I'll thank you properly later."

Michael slid out of the booth where they were sitting and reached out a hand to her. “You can thank me in the morning,” he beamed, looping her arm over his the cook of his elbow and leading her from the restaurant. “I have grand plans for you this evening,” he twisted his lips into a smirk, patting her hand gently. Michael walked them to his car, pulling the passenger door open and letting Sara get in. He walked around the front, dragging his hands across the hood as he did, imagining it was Sara's naked body sprawled out on the paintwork and he was feeling her skin. Next to Sara, Michael loved his car more than anything in the words, so his mind naturally wanted to combine the two. With a wry smile, he sunk into the driver's seat and started the engine, looking over to her beside him. “I want you to come back to my place, relax with me, and let me show you how much you mean to me.”

Sara took in the look on his face, noticing the dark look in his eyes as he stared at her. "Of course baby. I do have some clothes already there anyway." She smirked at him, loving how close they had become and how easily they fitted into each other's lives. "What do you have planned for me?" She asked cautiously, never knowing what Michael had planned for her but her skin alight with anticipation.

Michael smirked, driving onto the interstate for the short drive to his place. They would get off at the next junction, so Michael had a feeling Sara could wait to find out. He reached over, placing an open hand to the console between them and inviting her to interlock their fingers. “Let me ask you a question...” he began, smirking and returning his gaze to the road. “How many times have you come in one night?” He stared out of the front window, his features dark and determined. “I mean, our record is four.”

Sara lifted their fingers and kissed their joint hands. "If our record is four.. that means four." She admitted shyly. Before Michael, sex had just been an itch to scratch. She didn't even enjoy it before she had met him, and had had many bad experiences with the men before him.

Sensing her unease at his question, Michael gave her hand a little squeeze. “Mine too,” he offered her a smile. Before Sara, Michael had few girlfriends. Sex was something he always enjoyed and held dear, but pleasuring a woman was always his main priority whenever he had been intimate. Michael was selfless, always thinking about everyone else before himself, and that especially radiated towards Sara in the bedroom. She was precious to him, something to be worshipped in every single way, and Michael couldn't wait to plow into Sara with everything he had and show her.

Sara wanted to prove to Michael that she wasn't a doll, that he didn't have to treat her like she may break at any given moment. She unlaced their fingers and palmed at his crotch, watching his face twist in pleasure. "Sorry baby, I wanted to help you drive. I thought that was the gearstick." She commented, turning back to face the road in front of them but not moving her hand from his bulge.

Michael gritted his teeth and blew out a breath, laughing to himself as he did so. His legs twitched, the car lurching forward as he did so and push too hard on the gas. “Baby...” he warned Sara playfully, concerned for both their safety. “...How will I make love to you if you kill us before we get there?” Michael smirked, taking the exit towards the Chicago River and his apartment.

Sara knew they were almost home, and decided to relent on her petting. She loved that he referred to it as making love, but she felt the devil on her shoulder make an appearance. "I love when you make love to me. But tonight, I want you to fuck me. Hard, fast and dirty." She squirmed in her own seat, imaging all the things they could get up to when back in the safety of Michael's apartment.

“Oh, baby,” Michael cocked his head at her and sucked in a breath. “I'm going to do both.” The car came to a stop outside, the sound of the water lapping at the river's edge when they exited. There was a chill in the air and Michael shook off his jacket and wrapped it around Sara's shoulders. Pulling her to him, Michael planted a sloppy kiss to her lips, letting his tongue dive into her mouth to taste her. They crossed the street, entering the building as calmly as they both could manage and Michael nodded to the security guard at the desk as he pressed the elevator button. He let his hand roam down Sara's back, smoothing over the curve of her behind and giving it a playful smack in time with the ringing of the elevator bell.

Sara let the sensation wash over her, and bit her lip as his actions. "When we get in your room, do that harder." She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip them off and expose him completely. She thought back to their previous encounter in the elevator but was in a rush to get him alone and spread out across his bed.

The elevator doors closed behind them as they stepped inside and Michael made a conscious effort, however frustrating for Sara, to not touch her. He had an arm draped around her hips, but his hand was still against her skin, not even drawing the slowest of circles on the fabric of her dress. Michael felt Sara move, forcing his hand to smooth over her skin and he smiled, lolling his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. “If you don't mind, I'm trying to practice restraint,” he scolded lightly. “Last time we were in an elevator...” he looked at her, gulping hard at the memory. Sara looked up and him, thinking exactly the same thing and no matter how hard he tried, Michael couldn't resist her sweet, kissable mouth. Michael took a breath, clenching his fist at his side. “Oh fuck it,” he breathed, spinning to Sara and throwing his body against hers, slamming her into the wall of the elevator and pinning her there. Michael lifted Sara's hands above her head with one hand and grabbed her her face roughly with the other, turning her face away from him and exposing her beautiful neck. “I need this,” he growled, pressing his tongue to the base of her neck and licking from base to earlobe, groaning in satisfaction.

Sara let him use her how he saw fit, squirming under his touches as he licked at her skin. She tried to move but his hand kept her arms in place, so she was just able to move her body. She tried to buck her hips into his but he moved out of her way. "Take what you need baby. Use my body, it's yours anyway." She would have said anything for him to touch her, needing friction. She would have even preferred the vibrations from her panties than the dull ache of not being full.

The doors slide open just as Michael captured her lips in his, pressing them to her mouth for a harsh, rough meeting. Michael kissed her like he might never again, full of yearning and desperation and then pulled away, leaving Sara a mess against the wall. He smiled down at her with a pant, releasing her hands and letting them fall by her side lethargically. With a playful grunt, Michael bent down and hoisted Sara up, throwing her over his shoulder with a squeak. “I'm sorry,” he lied with a smirk, stepping from the elevator and staggering down the corridor towards his apartment. “I do not know what came over me,” Michael laughed, slapping Sara's buttocks again, this time harder, and opening his door with ease.

Sara struggled over his shoulder, laughing gleefully but still pounding her fists against his back for him to put her down. When he finally released her, she didn't hesitate to slam him back against the nearest wall and plaster her body against his. "You made me orgasm in a restaurant. You need to pay." She palmed him in her hand again, feeling him grow against her fingertips. She licked her lips and moved to bite his lip, tugging harshly and using her spare hand to grip at his backside.

Michael arched off the wall, pushing his door closed with a slam. He pulled Sara to him, grabbing her hips and devouring her mouth with his. Michael tugged her dress up, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushing them down roughly. Michael walked them back into the kitchenette, waving his arm across the counter top and sending his fruit basket flying across the floor with a clatter. He pulled his lips from hers severely, leaving hers red and slightly swollen from his attack. “Bend over,” he whispered darkly, looking at the counter behind her and pulling at the belt buckle of his pants.

Sara quirked her brow at him, before smirking and turning around. She bent down and spread her legs, gripping onto the countertop. She looked back at him over her shoulder and saw him stroking his erection. "What are you going to do to me, baby?" She asked sweetly, wanting him to be anything but sweet to her. She waved her hips as she knew he was watching her every move, biting her lip as she did so.

Michael stepped forward, pushing her dress up further so her entire rump was exposed to him. He reached out and grabbed at the flesh, pulling it hard and smacking it afterward. He bit down on his lip, stroking his hardening length as he watched it jiggle. “I'm going to fuck you,” he panted, sliding Sara's legs further apart by pushing against her ankles with his feet. “You like it hard, don't you, baby?” Michael closed the gap between them even more and slide his tip against the moistened folds in front of him.

Sara moaned as he slapped her behind, her head resting on the cold counter top to stop the heat on her face. "Fuck yeah I like it hard." He teased her entrance and she rested on her elbows, letting out a low groan in a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone else. She was so turned on, she just wanted everything with him.

Michael slipped himself inside of her and exhaled hard. He started out slow, letting Sara adjust to his girth. She was absolutely soaking wet, her heat enveloping his member and pulling him deeper into her glistening slickness. Michael pushed his entire length into her, stilling when her buttocks touched his body. Smoothing his hands over the roundness of her behind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the base of her spine, feeling her skin contract beneath his kiss. “Are you going to scream for me, baby?” Michael teased his length back out of her, watching as each inch disappeared back into her again.

Sara groaned as he slid back into her, trying to meet his thrust. The angle made him feel like he could tear her apart, and she absolutely loved it. "Only if you give me a reason to scream," She bit out, her teeth clenched together as she bit on her tongue. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet, especially after the stunt he pulled in the restaurant. She looked at him over her shoulder, watching the emotions on his face as he watched himself move inside her. His chest was on full display to her, and she noticed the various love bites and scratch marks she had left all over his body. "Look at you baby, covered in marks from me."

“Oh baby,” Michael breathed on a shaky breath, taking his time to enjoy the feel of Sara around him as he moved. The friction was incredible, her scorching core taking him so readily and eagerly that Michael's whole body shook. “You know I'm all yours,” Michael grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto him with a dull smack. He increased his pace, clawing at her skin, leaving his own red marks on the soft flesh as he did so. Michael's toes curled, gripping to the floor for more leverage as he made sure each and every thrust was a little bit harder each time.

Sara's ears were alight with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and she gripped onto the counter in front of her. She tried to meet Michael's thrusts but her body was growing weary of how relentless he was being. She felt pain from his grip on her hips and delighted in the fact that there would be a mark in the morning. "I'm yours too, from the moment I met you. I'm going to come," She practically screamed out, her voice getting higher with each word spoken. Her breath was coming out in pants, and she ached to see Michael's face when he came. "I want to see you, I miss your face." She knew she sounded pathetic, but she craved the sight of his eyes turning black with arousal.

Michael pounded into Sara relentlessly, his own body beading with sweat and his hand smacking against the curve her behind again. He wanted to give her so much pleasure, this was just the beginning. When Sara exploded around him, her muscles contracting and trying to pull him deeper, Michael slowed, letting his thrusts meet her pants as her breathing slowed. He pulled himself from Sara, heaved her body into his arms and spun her to face him. “Hey,” he breathed darkly with a smile, staring into her golden hues and grabbing her face. Michael pulled her head to his, pushing her hair from her face and crushing their lips together urgently. Michael tugged at the bottom of Sara's dress, yanking it over her head, unclipping her bra and throwing them both into the nowhere darkness of the nearby lounge with a chuckle. His lips returned to hers, his tongue tasting her mouth as he kissed her long and slow and lifted her still quivering body so she was sitting on the countertop. Michael stepped into the gap between her thighs, smirking to himself when he noticed the redness between her legs that he had caused. “Lay back...” he breathed, holding onto Sara's hand and their lips parting as he let her fall back against the countertop. Sara's hair spilled out around her shoulders like the rays of the sun and Michael licked his lips at the sight before him, grabbing her hips and pulling her to his throbbing member once more. Michael entered her again, not giving her a chance to recover from her last orgasm and began moving inside of her again. “Two,” he breathed with a smirk, dipping his head to kiss a line up Sara's naked body and finding her breasts with his mouth.

Sara pawed at Michael's head, gripping onto his shoulder with her other hand. She dug her blunt fingernails into the skin there as she pounded into her. When he counted, she knew what he was doing. She grinned at the sight of him devouring her breast before breaking off into a moan and throwing her head back. She kicked her legs out and knocked a plate off the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I'll buy you a new plate. A new kitchen. Fuck, I don't care. I'm close again." He chewed at her nipple and soothed it with his tongue, and the sound of it was music to her ears. He hit a deeper spot inside of her and she cried out, shaking against the now scorching countertop. "I'm going to come again." She whimpered, feeling sore but still clinging to the pleasure of yet another orgasm. She leaned down to rub at her own clit, and felt her walls tighten around him again.

“Fuck the kitchen,” Michael rasped, sucking hungrily at her skin and tracing the sides of her breasts with the very lightest of touches. “I can feel you, baby,” Michael panted against her skin. Her muscles fluttered again, more ferociously then last time and Sara's back arched off the countertop where she lay. Michael lifted his head to watch her orgasm wash over her for a third time, licking his thumb and replacing his hand with hers between them when Sara's body froze rigid from the pleasure. Michael was covered in her juices, Sara's rich, sweet nectar flowing from her body and pooling under her behind on the kitchen counter. Michael shuddered, slowing his thrusts almost to a halt so he didn't come. Sara was amazing and Michael couldn't wait to lose himself in her, but first, he wanted to make sure she knew exactly how incredible she was to him. When Sara's eyes opened again, Michael was at a stop, still inside of her, his hands resting on her shaking thighs and his chest heaving with ragged breath. “That's three. You okay, baby?” he pressed his lips to the inside of her knee, smoothing his fingers over the skin there.

Sara felt her insides still flutter around him, as her third orgasm of the night washed over her. She wearily lifted her head to look at him, throwing him a soft, sated smile. "Oh, I'm beyond good. But I want you to come too." She clenched around him. He was still rock hard inside her, and she knew he was fighting his urge to fill her with his juices. She attempted to thrust against him but from her angle, she just slid around the countertop. She was too tired to lift her body, so settled for grabbing at his neck and bringing his lips to hers. She licked at his tongue, sucking it dirtily before biting his lip. "You make me feel so good Michael, so fucking good." She whispered against his lips, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

“Soon,” he promised, kissing her back quickly and letting himself slip out of her, much to Sara's detestation. Michael's heart pounded in his chest and if he wasn't fit before, meeting Sara had been a considerable improvement to his exercise regime. He didn't mind one bit. It was all worth it to see the twist of pleasure that graced Sara's face every time she came and screamed his name. Michael finally stepped from his pants, leaving them on the floor where they fell and scooping Sara up into his arms. He cradled her to his chest and kissed her softly, letting her tongue taste his in long, languid strokes as he carried her to the bedroom. The night had drawn in around them and the dark sheets on Michael's bed were alight with the moonlight as it spilled across the comforter in a silver glow. Michael pressed a knee into the mattress, laying Sara in the middle of his bed and letting out a slight groan and he pulled his lips from hers. “Ready for number four?” Michael smiled greedily, positioning himself beside her so he could watch her face and rubbed his long, nimble fingers up and down her sex lazily. He barely waited for her answer before dipping a single digit into her swollen core tenderly and watching her face as she gasped.

Sara didn't know how much more she could take, his fingers were soft but she was still on the verge of pain and pleasure. She writhed against him and muffled her moans by kissing him. Not wanting to keep all the fun to herself, she ground against his fingers slightly before moving her face so her lips were by his ear. "We've fucked in every room of your house now, we need to start branching out. My office, your office. I want to see where you work, and I want you to fuck me against the door, everyone can hear what you do to me." Michael curved his fingers and Sara screamed out, her voice sounding hoarse from her multiple orgasms. She didn't even give working a second thought as her orgasm washed over her, her vision blurring as she closed her eyes. She felt herself black out for a few seconds before she managed to open them and grin at her boyfriend.

Michael licked his fingers, tasting Sara and sucking her juices from his dexterous hands. He grinned as he did, looking Sara directly in the eye and humming contently as her taste. “Four,” he whispered, smirking at how Sara came alive at his touch. “You're a bad girl,” he noted, rolling on top of her and pressing his weight against hers so she melted into the comforter. Michael let his hardness brush against Sara's thigh, teasing her with the contemplation of entering her again before sliding one of his legs across the cover and opening her up to him again. Michael had rested enough, his breathing slowing enough that his chest was no longer burning on every breath and he tilted Sara's chin up so that her eyes met his and he kissed her. “But you've been punished enough,” he whispered against her lips. Michael kissed Sara like it would be his last time, his hand stroking through her hair and his mouth hungrily devouring her cries of pained pleasure as he pushed into her one more time. “I'm going to make love to you now,” he told her, rolling his forehead against hers and swallowing hard. “I'm going to make slow, sweet love to you and I'm going to come with you, okay baby?”

Sara felt swollen, and sore. But she was still overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled by him. He thrust into her slowly, and she moved her hands so that she gripped at his backside. She felt the muscles tense and relax with every movement of his hips, and she dug her fingernails into the skin there. "You know I like it, but I wonder if you do too." She whispered against his neck, lifting her left hand to slap it back down against his flesh. "You like that baby?" She watched his face change and grinned up at him. Slapping him again, she swallowed his moans with her mouth and swirled her tongue around his mouth. She knew he was trying to take it slow with her, but no matter how tired and spent she felt; she always wanted him. Her body reacted to him in a way she had never reacted to anyone. Her skin felt alive, every part of her melting into him as his weight crushed her into his bed.

Michael shuddered a little, grinning cheekily. “I like it,” he admitted without an ounce of shyness, taking the time to thrust into Sara a little harder, careful not to hurt her any more than he had to in order to make her groan. Michael knew Sara was bordering on uncomfortably pained, and he had been edging himself to his own peak for so long now that his body screamed out for its release. Michael's lips slid from Sara's and he buried his face in the crook her neck, each pant escaping his mouth and condensing against the skin of her shoulder. He grabbed her hand from his skin, interlocking their fingers and slamming their joined hands to the bed above their heads. Michael's vision went first, withdrawing from Sara each time he thrust into her in an agonising passive dance that brought about his climax. “Come with me, baby,” Michael begged, unable to hold back anymore as he trembled and discharged his blazing hot, white seed deep into Sara's quaking core. Michael's let out a gasp, jerking his hips weakly and finally feel whole.

Sara moaned at the feeling of being so full of Michael and his seed. "I'm coming baby. God, I love you, Michael Scofield." She spoke confidently, her orgasm fast approaching. It hit her like a train, her fifth orgasm overwhelming her as it took over her body. She shuddered, she shook and she cried out. She saw stars as she shut her eyes, thrashing her head around and feeling her hair bunch against the sheets on Michael's bed. She clung onto his fingers, her own knuckles turning white as she gripped onto him. He tried to move out of her but Sara let out a whine, clenching around him to keep him nestled in her. He was soft, but she felt close to him and wasn't ready for the moment to end.

Michael stilled after one last pointless thrust that kept him seated deeply inside of Sara. He lifted his head, gulped hard and stared down at the woman beneath him with a smile. Michael found no words. He had nothing to give but himself in that moment. “I love you too,” he simpered with integrity, leaning in to offer her his tongue once more. “You're truly amazing,” he whispered, snuggling closer to her and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the slightly damp skin of her breasts. Michael let their hands detached from each other and hugged her tighter, never wanting to let her go and not wanting the weekend to be over.

Sara finally felt him slip from her, and whimpered at the loss. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and held him closer to her. "When I was little, I always imagined my Prince Charming. And here you are, and it's so much better than I could have even thought of." She whispered into the quiet room, the world outside asleep and making her feel like they were the only ones awake, the only ones that mattered. "I hate being apart from you, even my shifts at work last longer because I just want to see you." She felt like she was admitting her darkest secrets, but she wanted him to know how she felt; Wanted them to feel comfortable and to have no secrets.

Michael held onto her forearm wrapped around his upper body, keeping his head firmly against the safety of her bosom. “I think about you all the time, Sara. You're in my head every second of every day.” His thumb smoothed over her skin, wiggling from side to side in a slow, languorous rhythm that was hypnotizing as he watched. “I never thought I would find anybody after prison,” Michael admitted sadly, clutching her body to his even harder. “I didn't think myself worthy,” he pressed a kiss to her skin, savoring its warmth against his lips. “Thank you for showing me that I am.”

Sara felt tears sting her eyes, and willed herself to blink them away. She buried herself closer to Michael, hating the self-doubt that was radiating from him. "I was the same baby." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke. "I was an addict, people used me for a morphine fix. Nobody wanted me for me, never mind loved me. I will prove to you every day that I love you, that you are worthy." She twisted her neck so she faced facing him, cupping his chin and tilting it so she could kiss him. She poured her emotions into the kiss, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Michael met her lips eagerly, moving to loom over her and stroked the tear from her cheek with the back of his hand. “Baby, don't cry,” he pleaded, pushing a hair from her face so his view of her seductively innocent eyes was unobstructed. “I promise I'll never hurt you,” he whispered, offering a twitch of a smile. “Unless you wanted me to,” he wiggled an eyebrow at her, lightening the mood instantly and falling sideways, pulling the covers back and tucking them both under the dark blue luxurious cotton fabric. Michael pressed himself to Sara's back, tucking one arm under her neck so she could lay on his bicep and throwing his other arm over her naked form. He tensed his muscles, letting them squeeze her closer to him and pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder. “I don't know much,” he began, tasting her skin again. “But I know I love you, and that's all I need right now.”

Sara snuggled back into his embrace, their naked bodies fitting together perfectly. "We are perfect for each other Michael. So different, both with pasts but yet I trust you with my life. I'm in this for the long haul." She smiled into the darkness, finally closing her eyes as the tiredness washed over her. "Goodnight baby, I love you." She kissed his arm and laced their fingers with his that were rested around her middle. Michael didn't reply, his soft snores telling her that he had already succumbed to sleep. Sara felt safe, like nothing could break the happy spell she was under.


	10. Chapter 10

“Sara?” Michael called, sitting on Sara's couch crossed legged, his arm extended out to point the remote a the TV in front of him. He was dressed in casual lounge pants and a Cubs tee, the grey marl fabric stretching out over his figure and accenting his muscles as he fought with the remote. He lifted the long, black box higher up into the air, waving it a little when it didn't respond to his button pressing. Michael twisted his lips sideways, looking at the top of the box and seeing the red light flicker quickly as he pressed another button. Michael was a smart guy, but this was annoying him. “Sara, I think you need new batteries,” he sighed, tossing the remote to the side of the couch where Sara had been sitting before she had excused herself from the ladies room. Michael chuckled to himself at a thought. “Your TV doesn't respond to me in the same way you do,” he called out into the hallway.

Sara emerged from the kitchen, carrying plates of Indian take out. "It's not Filet Mignon, but I tried. I was going to cook but I want to keep my apartment from burning." Sara passed the plate to Michael, taking her seat next to him and digging into her own meal. She noticed his struggle with the remote and rolled her eyes. "You have to twist it like this." Her tv needed updating, but it was the least of her worries. She let out a grin when she found Harry Potter was playing and settled against his side. "Go on then, what house would you be in?" She took another bite of her curry and leaned over their bodies to steal some from his plate.

Michael rolled his shoulders confidently, taking a forkful of the yellow rice into his mouth. “Slytherin, obviously,” he shot her a glare. “I'll do whatever it takes to get to the...finish,” he winked at her, chewing on his dinner with a cheeky glint in his eye. “How about you?”

Sara licked her lips at him, making a show of licking her fork clean as he watched her movements. "Gryffindor, of course. I'm going to save the world. And I have a certain.. drive." She purred her words, letting out a laugh and turning her attention back to the screen and her food.

Michael stuck his tongue out a little, smiling at her playfulness. The last week without her company had been agony and the first thing they had done when they met up earlier that Friday evening was fuck. Hard. Against the wall in Sara's hallway, him resting in a seated position and her straddling his lap and riding him like a pony. Michael could still feel the muscle spasm in his jaw and the bump on the back of his head where he had slammed his shaven scalp into the plasterboard wall. “You do,” he agreed, finishing off his meal and moving to the kitchen to deposit his plate in the sink. “I have a surprise for you,” Michael called from the echoing kitchen, gripping his hand to the fridge he knew Sara would never have opened on a Friday night and pulling it open to reveal his prize. A single, ruby red rose sat in suspended animation in a tall, thin glass of water like something out of a Disney movie and Michael plucked it between his fingers with a smirk. He pushed the door closed and walked back into the lounge, his bare feet sticking to the floor as he shuffled them across the carpet, his hand behind his back hiding the flower. “Do you remember what I told you when we started dating?” he leaned over the back of the couch, his face side by side with Sara as he watched her try to think. Before she could answer, he produced the flower, hanging his arms around her from behind and holding it out in front of her. “Happy Flower Friday,” he breathed, kissing her cheek softly.

Sara looped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. She took the flower from him and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. "Every day with you is like the first day we met. You always make me feel so special." She kissed him more desperately, licking his bottom lip and begging for entrance. When he granted her wish, she immediately sucked on his tongue; biting down slightly on it. She had flashbacks to their encounter only an hour ago, and moaned into his mouth. Michael had pounced as soon as she had opened the door. All of their plans for the week had to be cancelled, with Sara taking on night shifts and Michael have a project to complete. She had missed him more than she had ever expected to, so delighted in the fact he felt the same and kissed her with equal passion. It hadn't taken either of them long to come undone, whispering sweet nothings to each other while their bodies moved together. "I love you Michael Scofield." She snapped out of her daydream, not wanting to start something she couldn't finish. She was exhausted from her week at work, and wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms and finally let herself rest.

Michael smiled at her sweetly, pressing his lips to the tip of her nose quickly, a hum of agreement vibrating his lips. “Now,” he scooted back around to the front of the couch, falling back into his seat with a hefty sigh. “You mentioned something about a game?” he prodded lightly, hoping that Sara would maybe have some new underwear or some new toys they could play with.

Sara winked at him before disappearing into her bedroom. She saw the glint in Michael's eye, and had to smirk to herself. She knew what he was expecting, and hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed. She grasped the board game in her hand and skipped back to Michael in her front room. "Now baby, I know what you're thinking. I know how your mind works." She grinned at him softly, laughing when he rolled his eyes. "But I thought we would play this." She presented him with a game of Operation, her eyes alight with mischief.

“Uh...” Michael frowned, a laugh escaping his chest. He watched Sara unbox the board game, setting up the pieces with an intensity he had never seen someone possess over a game before. Michael had a feeling she could be very competitive if she wanted to be and he settled further into the couch cushions. He spied the character, a scared looking man in white boxer shorts laid out on a table full of holes, and watched Sara pop the pieces into each of their corresponding sections. “At least one of us is in our underwear,” he teased, leaning forward and reading himself for the game. “How are we going to work this?” He asked, wanting to make the game a bit more challenging. “Loser from each round takes off an item of clothing?”

Sara let his words wash over her, and smirked at his suggestion. She suddenly felt very, very awake. "You've got yourself a deal Scofield. But I hope you like being naked, I'm a Doctor. I happen to be quite good at operation." She curled her legs up beneath her as she rested the game on a cushion between them. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrow in a challenge. "You go first baby, if it buzzes, you lose your belt." She loved the simplicity of the situation. She loved dressing up for her man, going out for meals and for dates. But she loved when they were lay in their comfortable clothes, just enjoying each other's company and doing something as simple as playing a board game.

“Ha!” Michael laughed, leaning forward and plucking the metal tweezers from the cushion. “Joke's on you, Tancredi,” he quipped playfully, wiggling the fingers on one of his hands. Michael pulled a card from the deck eyeing it with a poked out tongue and closing one eye. It was the Writer's Cramp card and Michael eyed the bone in the man's forearm, pulling it free without touching the sides of the metal board. No buzzer sounded and he let out a breath, holding it up victorious. “I'm not wearing a belt.”

Sara rolled her eyes, leaning over their game to push him in the chest lightly. She knew she was going to have to play dirty from now on. She selected a card and was given the broken heart. She took the tweezers from Michael and leant down to be eye level with the game. She reached inside the metal and plucked at the plastic piece with ease, pulling it out of the game with a triumphant grin on her face. She quirked her brow at Michael and watched him pick another card, watching him reach for the little white butterfly placed in the middle of the stomach. When he reached for it with the tweezers, Sara let out a loud cough.

The metal of the tweezers touched the sides of the board when Michael jumped at Sara's cough. A loud, ear piercing buzz echoed from the board and the nose of the man on the board glowed red when the LED inside let up. “God damn...” Michael began, pulling the tweezers away quickly and clenching his fist before he realised what had happened. He lifted his gaze and narrowed his eyes at her. “You...” he pointed accusingly at her, still unable to accept the fact that Sara, the woman he loved, the woman he would hold in his arms until the end of time, the woman giggling on the other side of the board had, in essence, cheated. “...I see how it is,” Michael said seriously, standing up and pushing his lounge pants to the floor quickly. His underwear followed and he kicked them aside, stepping back into his lounge pants and pulling them back up with a smirk. “Two can play at that game.”

Sara licked his lips as she caught a glimpse of his cock, before pouting when Michael pulled back up his pants. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a cheeky grin. "I don't know what you mean, maybe I'm getting sick?" She commented, her voice laced with innocence. She grabbed the tweezers and picked up the Spare Ribs card, sticking out her tongue to concentrate as she went back to the game. She quickly glanced at Michael to make sure he wasn't pulling any dirty tricks, but found him with his hand down his lounge wear and a tent forming under the material.

Michael leaned back on the couch, rolling his eyes back in his head and biting hip lip as he tugged on himself in his lounge wear. He opened his eyelids half way to make sure Sara was watching and locked his eyes with hers, fumbling in his pants some more. Michael was rock hard and he pulled his hand free, letting his pants tent with his impressive length. “Oh, I'm sorry, baby,” he cooed. “Am I distracting you?”

Sara watched his hands move, begging to see more of what he was doing to himself. She knew it was a dirty trick, but it was definitely working. She swallowed loudly, letting out a sigh before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the game. She steadied her hand, her medical skills meaning she was able to zone out of her surroundings. She completed her go effortlessly and grasped the plastic shape before looking back at Michael and holding out the tweezers. "Your turn." She grinned at him, letting her eyes slip once more to the treasure she knew was waiting for her.

Michael took the tweezers from her with a playful snatch and picked another card. “Oh,” Michael said surprised, holding the card up and spinning it around in his fingers so Sara could see. “Brain Freeze card,” he pursed out his bottom lip in mock sadness, looking up to see Sara trying her hardest to distract him. Michael froze, the metal tweezers poised above the game board just millimetres from the metal edge, his whole body stiff. Sara was kneading herself, more specifically her breasts through her shirt, and without realising, Michael's hand dropped and he completed the crude electronic circuit. Michael tore his gaze away, snapping his head to the game board and flushing pink. “What?” He announced, hardly able to believe his own stupidity. “Oh damn it.”

Sara rolled her head back, smirking as she heard the buzz of the game. But she quickly let out a gasp as she tweaked her own nipples. She eyed the very obviously erection in Michael's pants and couldn't help herself. She tried to move the cushion carefully but ended up tipping the contents of their game onto the floor, plastic pieces and cards littering her carpet. "Fuck the game, let me help you with that." She crawled over to him, palming him thorough the material. She lowered them over his hips and he lifted to assist her, meaning they soon joined their game on the floor. Sara immediately latched her mouth onto the tip, her tongue licking around him and swallowing down his taste. She groaned around him, licking a long stripe down him until she reached his balls. She sucked one into her mouth, pumping his erection with both her hands. She felt him pulse against her fingers, and let go of him with a pop. "Everything okay up there?" She looked at him through her lashes, deciding to tease him even more by standing slightly. She pushed off her own pajama pants, still sucking his cock with her mouth. She slipped a hand between her own thighs, rubbing her arousal over herself before pumping in a finger.

Michael sucked in a breath and it burned in his lungs. All he could manage was a shaky nod as he watched her, slicking her juices across her opening and enticing herself into a deeper seduction. Michael was turned on beyond belief, his erection tingling in her hands as he moved it up and down his length. Watching Sara moan against his shaft, slipping her delicate fingers in and out of herself as she did so, made his gut burn with passion. Michael gulped hard, amazed at how she could affect him so much with the coyest of smiles. “You wanna come sit on this?” Michael looked down at his member and smirked boyishly. “You wanna feel my funny bone inside of you?” He smiled, referencing another card in the game they would never finish.

Sara rolled her eyes, releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop. She moved until she was sat with her thighs either side of his, hovering above his member as she looked down at him. Her hair acted as a curtain for them, shutting them off from the world and making it like they were the only ones. "You give me butterflies in my stomach." She commented, leaning down to kiss him as she sunk down on his entire length. She rested her head against his shoulder, panting as she adjusted to his size. "I'll never get enough of you. It's always going to be like this."

Michael smoothed his hands up her back, hugging her to him and letting her ride him as she pleased. Michael loved to feel Sara around him, and loved it even more when she took control. As much as he enjoyed having Sara bend to his every whim, he also enjoyed taking a back seat and letting her relish in his body. If Sara wanted to use him, he would not stop her. “Yeah, baby, it is,” he confirmed into her ear with a sultry whisper. Michael cupped her face in his hands, pulling her mouth to his for kiss so intense, he felt her clench around him. “Ride me, baby. I'm yours to do with as you please,” Michael whispered through gritted teeth.

Sara grabbed hold of Michael's hands, putting them on her breasts and hinting at him to touch her. She thrust particularly hard against him and clenched around him, making him hiss above her. She fumbled with his t-shirt, practically ripping it over his head and throwing it in a random direction behind her. She eyed his bare chest now visible to her and raked her fingernails down his skin, leaving red trails as she did so. She leant down to suck onto his chest, soothing the sting with her tongue. "God, I love marking you. Love knowing that people might see what I do to you. I love you, you're mine." She growled at him, her possessiveness taking over her as she looked down at the God below her. Sometimes, she still felt unworthy of Michael, like it was still all good to be true.

Michael grabbed at Sara's skin, kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples under his thumbs. He looked up at her, her head thrown back in pleasure and felt the sting of the scratches against his skin. Michael loved it. The power Sara had over him was so immense his entire body tingled with excitement. “Mark me how you want, now one will see me but you,” he promised faithfully, leaning forward and capturing one of Sara's nipples in his hot, wet mouth. Michael hooked his arms under Sara's, grabbing at her back and holding her to him, devouring the taste on her skin zestfully. She was always sweet, tasting faintly of coconut and cinnamon, and Michael found her intoxicating. “God, I can't...I want to fill you, baby.”

Sara bounced against Michael, chasing her own orgasm as she felt his fast approaching. She grabbed onto his head, keeping him in place as he blurred the borders between pain and pleasure at what he was doing to her. She really had intended on a calm night involving a board game, but he was so irresistible. She was determined for them to come together so clamped her inner walls around him, holding him deep inside her as she slammed against him. She reached between their bodies to thumb at her clit, spurring on her orgasm as she rode him. "Come with me baby. Fill me, I want to feel you dripping out of me." She moaned as she spoke, imagining her words coming to life.

“God, I'm coming...Sara, I'm coming,” Michael growled, his voice quivering and the words leaving him on a breathy grunt each time she sank herself onto him. Michael couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore and with a blinding flash of light, he emptied himself into her pulsating centre. Michael slammed his head into the back of the couch, his jaw clenched tightly as Sara continued to ride out her own climax against him, pushing harder against her own hand as she rocked back and fourth. Michael thought he might die, his heart stopping and his breath leaving his lungs, the fine line between pain and pleasure becoming obstructed in his mind. His body was spent, begging for it's torture to end, but Michael couldn't bring himself to end Sara's extended rapture as she repeatedly sank onto him again and again, long after her orgasm has torn her apart.

Sara continued to ride him, milking both of their orgasms to the very last drop. She felt Michael twitch above her and slowed down her thrusts, slowing to a stop on his thighs. She kissed his chest multiple times before slipping off of him, collapsing next to him and letting her breath resume back to normal. "One of these days, you'll be the death of me." She commented, but she grinned at him none the less. She snuggled into his side, content at breathing in the smell of Michael and the smell of sex. She moved locks of her hair away from her face and looked up at Michael when he didn't reply. "You okay there baby? Did I tire you out?"

“Oh no,” Michael lied, feeling the rawness of their intimacy all over his body. Michael looked down at his bare chest, the welts from Sara's nails throbbing on his skin. He smiled to himself, smoothing his fingertips over them and feeling content that he could get such a response out of an otherwise mousy, professional woman. “I'm good,” he smiled, his heavy body unable to move from its spot on the couch. Michael melted in the cushions, throwing his arm around Sara and pulling her against him. “I deserved everything I got for trying to cheat,” he laughed, content with his punishment.

She chuckled against his chest, loving how safe she felt whenever he was around. "Exactly. You play dirty, I play dirtier. You're lucky I didn't tie you up." She suddenly had visions of Michael tied up and blindfolded in her bed, writhing against the sheets as he begged for mercy. If she wasn't so tired, she'd be making her dreams a reality and dragging her boyfriend off to the bedroom.

Michael craned his neck to look at her, and flutter of excitement making his body shiver. “Would you?” He questioned innocently, his own visions flashing before his eyes. “I mean, I'd really like that,” he exhaled hard. “Promise me you'll do that to me one day,” he smiled darkly, his words a serious plea.

Sara looked at him with glee, unable to think about anything else. "You can count on it, Scofield. I may even smother you in chocolate and lick it off every part of your body." She whispered against his lips, kissing him with every word. Excitement ran through her veins, thrilled as the new places they would be able to take their relationship. "Let's go to bed baby, I'm beat." She looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. They left their clothes and tumbled to the bedroom. Sara threw off her decoration pillows and crawled beneath the duvet, plastering herself against Michael when he joined her. She kissed his shoulder before laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear. "Goodnight Michael."

  
Michael crept barefoot and shirtless into Sara's kitchen with one thing of his mind. He was going to surprise the woman who made him so happy with breakfast in bed. Unprepared was not in Michael's vocabulary and he would search high and low for what he need to make something special. However, as he pulled open each cupboard, each one barer than the one before, he was seriously starting to question Sara's ability to survive. How had she for so long? Since they had met, he would admit he had lavished her with take outs and restaurants, but he had no idea Sara was such a mageirocophobic. A fear of cooking was most certainly not what Michael suffered from, but the lack of ingredients in Sara's kitchen, coupled with some slightly out of date milk in the fridge, led Michael to believe that Sara did. He pushed another almost empty cupboard door closed and padded back to the bedroom disheartened, his irritation and frustration dissolving once he laid eyes on Sara asleep in his space.

Sara stirred in her sleep, moving around slightly in the bed to burrow herself closer to Michael. She furrowed her brows when she reached for him and found the spot next to her empty, letting out a whine. She opened her eyes but they were met by the harsh sunlight, so she quickly closed them again. She lay her head down on Michael's pillow, breathing in the scent of him. Just as she was about to drift back off to sleep, she felt a presence standing in the doorway. She opened her eyes once more and found Michael stood looking at her. "Creepy stalker boyfriend likes to watch me sleep, noted." She grumbled, but couldn't help the smile on her face at the sight of him. "Good morning baby." She opened her arms for him, breaking the duvet cocoon she had found herself in in order to let him join her.

Michael leaned his bulk against the door frame and watched her with a smile. Sara's hair was tussled, sticking out all over the place and an imprint of the pillow was on her face. Michael pushed his weight from the frame, his feet pressing silently into the carpet as he made his way to the bed in just his skin tight boxers. He crawled over her body, pressing his lips to hers quickly and pulling back to look into her eyes. Michael loved staring into them, his dark blue hues colliding with her amber orbs and without even saying a word, they said so much. “Good morning,” he breathed, kissing her again. “I like to watch you sleep,” Michael flashed a look to the side of the bed that was previously occupied by his weight and frowned a little. “Yet, I fail to understand how somebody so small can take up so much space,” he laughed, flopping to the bed beside her and propping his head up with his elbow.

Sara pouted her innocence and kissed him again. Waking up with him was like every romantic movie she'd ever watched, every dream she'd ever had was finally in front of her. She didn't rush to fall asleep anymore, instead fighting it to stay awake and live the reality she had come to love. "Yeah well. You hog the duvet so I need some warmth." She joked, playfully poking at his sides until he writhed beneath her. She moved to straddle his waist, her hair forming a curtain around them as Sara pressed a kiss to his neck. "Any plans for today?" She loved their weekends together, how effortlessly they fitted into each other's lives. They both felt like they had something missing before, and had now found their final puzzle piece.

As much as Michael was enjoying Sara's tactile assault on his body, he had to address a very important and concerning incident. He chuckled, his skin still tingling from her poke where she had tickled him without even realising. Michael cupped her face in his hands and lifted her mouth from his skin, looking at her with all the seriousness he could muster. “I wanted to cook you breakfast,” he admitted with a smile, which faded away immediately. “But you have absolutely no food in this apartment,” he scolded. “It's kind of a worry.”

Sara rolled her eyes at him, letting out a laugh at his serious face. "I was meant to go food shopping yesterday." She pointed, leaning down to lick at his collarbone. "But then you turned up and fucked the energy out of me." She grinned at him cheekily, putting all of the blame on him. He had a point, Sara was awful at keeping her food stocked up. She always ate at work and rarely had breakfast. Since meeting Michael, she had alternated her time between being at his place so shopping for food was far down on her list. She would rather spend her time getting acquainted with her new friend Victoria and their Secrets.

“So let's go shopping today,” Michael shrugged running his hands over Sara's thigh when she sat upright over his waist. The horror on Sara's face was apparent and Michael enjoyed making her squirm. He knew she wasn't big on food, mainly snacking here and there as is the life of many doctors.

Sara grimaced at the thought. She hated food shopping, with a passion. She could have thought of so many better ways to spend her Saturday, but one look at Michael's face had her sold. "Okay baby, let's go food shopping. But id rather take you underwear shopping." She grinned at him cheekily, leaning down to kiss him. He gasped against her, and she took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. She hoped he'd forget all about the food and focus on her.

“Maybe we can fit it in,” Michael bit his bottom lip as he imagined Sara in a lingerie shop, choosing a new outfit for them both to enjoy. He kissed her back eagerly, letting her tongue into his mouth and sitting them both up so that they were face to face in the morning sunlight. Michael's hands found her behind and he pulled her against his arousal, stiff and obvious between their bodies. Sara moaned and ground her hips into him, a small grin appearing on Michael's face. “You like that, baby?” he teased, smoothing his hands over the curve of her behind and watching her face intently. “You want some more?” He rasped, kissing the underside of her chin as Sara threw her head back, tasting the skin there with almost invisible brushes of his lips. “Good. You can have all the Scofield you like when we get back,” Michael grinned and lifted her from his lap, letting the bed bounce under her tiny frame as he dropped her to the messily bunched duvet beside him. Michael was cruel, he knew it, but if he couldn't use himself as an incentive, what else did he have?

Sara stared at him in disbelief, the sheets bunching beneath her body as she was left on the bed alone. She narrowed her eyes at him before standing up. She didn't speak as she peeled off his shirt that she was wearing, sliding her underwear down her legs before turning away from him. "I'm going to shower, alone." She shot him a look over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she stalked to the bathroom. She was frustrated but decided to tease him as much as he had her.

Michael smirked and watched her saunter from him. Her nakedness was outstanding, perfectly formed in all the right places. Sara was everything Michael had hoped she would be that day he had bumped into her in the street. Fate had made sure that they found each other and who was he to argue with the will of the world? “Are you going to touch yourself?” He stuck his tongue out playfully, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Sara knew he was following her to the bathroom door and stopped in her tracks to face him. She looked up at him and let out a grin, trailing her fingertips up his bare chest. "Damn right I'm going to touch myself. But you just focus on food shopping." She tapped his chest lightly and smirked, turning away and moving to turn on the shower. "Go on Michael, go and get dressed. We've got shopping to do." She commented cheekily, shutting the bathroom door the separate them.

Michael gripped at the door frame. Sara was more resourceful than he had realised and for a second he was chastising himself for ever letting his big brain talk his hands into lifting her from his lap. “You know, I need a shower too,” he rested his forehead against the door, hoping to hear any sound of her returning. He couldn't hide the smile on his lips, his boyish side still very evident as he waited out Sara's patience. Michael hoped she had less resolve than him.

Sara rested on the other side of the door, rolling her eyes at his pleas. She wanted to tease him more but also wanted him to do very naughty things to her in the shower. "Well, you do need to be clean." She opened the door and he practically tumbled in, making her grin. She caught him and kissed him immediately, trailing her fingertips down his back and scratching lightly. "Yeah, let's get you real clean baby." She tugged off his boxers and felt them fall to his feet, walking them both to the shower with their lips still attached. "Don't forget, careful this time." She laughed at the memory of their first attempt at sex in the shower, instinctively reaching to paw at the slight mark their encounter had made on Michael's head.

Michael nodded, his head barely moving as he kissed her all the way to the cubicle. “Maybe we shouldn't be so adventurous,” Michael laughed, remembering how he had been a little over zealous last time and hurt them both. Michael stepped into the hot spray of the shower after Sara, barely giving her time to adjust the heat setting before he slammed his body in hers and plastered them both up against the white tiled wall. Their bodies stuck together, water pooling between them where their bodies met and stopping its descent to the swirling drain below. Michael pulled his lips from Sara, his eyes turning dark as he lifted one of her legs to hook her thigh over his hip, brushing his tip over her entrance. “Then again,” he smirked.

Sara's head hit the cold tiles behind her, Michael's tip teasing her. She grit her teeth at the sensation, needing to take control of her own pleasure. She snaked a hand down their bodies and grasped onto Michael's length, lining them up and smoothing his tip into her. She stretched for him immediately, her head slamming down to his shoulder where her teeth sunk into his skin there. She sunk down on him before looking up at him, his face wet from the shower spray. "Fuck me, Michael. Like you mean it." She groaned out, feeling him rock hard inside her and just waiting to move.

“Oh, baby,” Michael moaned, his eyes struggling to focus on her through the shower spray. “I always mean it,” he growled as he began to move, his pace starting out slow and steady so that Sara could adjust to him and in case she was still sore from the night before. The last thing Michael wanted to do was cause her discomfort unless she was enjoying it. The bite on his shoulder stung under the hot water, but Michael had never felt so erotically charged and he gripped to Sara's thigh so tightly he was sure he was leaving a mark on her skin. He didn't care. Michael wanted her to have the marks so that when she looked at the later on, she would remember this exact moment. Quickening his pace, Michael pushed his face through the overhead spray and crushed his lips to Sara's, tilting his hips at the end of each thrust so his pubic bone collided with Sara's clitoris and she squealed into his mouth.

Sara wanted to scream, the sensation overwhelming. She moved an arm down until her hand gripped at his backside, her fingernails digging into his flesh. She felt his muscles move beneath her and had to rip her mouth away from his to moan. "You always fill me so well, it never stops feeling amazing. Fuck, Michael..." She rasped against his lips, the water covering the both of them as it beat down against their naked bodies. She sucked on the skin at his neck, not thinking of the consequences of marking him in a visible place.

With Sara's half-formed sentence, Michael knew he was hitting the right spots. Sara had a way of losing her words when he was inside of her and Michael couldn't say he disliked it. The way Sara's face twisted with the painful pleasure of his girth stretching her made all of his dreams come to fruition at once. All Michael wanted was to make Sara happy, and when she was screaming his name, she was most certainly happy. “Yeah, you like that don't you, Sara?” Michael let Sara slide down the wall a little, changing the angle of his penetration and depth of his thrusts. “You wanna scream my name, baby?”

Sara gasped at the new angle, the sensations driving her mad with went for the man in front of her. "God, Michael. I love how you feel. You're all I need. Michael, baby." Sara lapped at the skin of his throat, sucking in the water droplets from the shower. She dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling her body slide against the now hot tiles of her shower wall. She felt her orgasm wash over her and starting screaming Michael's name until she was incoherent and just making high pitched sounds. "Come with me Michael." She clenched around him, keeping him buried keep within her while he thrust into her weakly.

The last thing Michael remembered was screaming Sara's name as he came, and then a blinding light replaced his vision and all he could see was spots of black and hear the thundering of the shower against their skin. Michael emptied himself into Sara, not caring about the noises that escaped his throat, weak and mumbling as he unconsciously bit down on her shoulder to muffle them. It took everything Michael had to stand upright, his entire body fighting to recline and let his head stop spinning. Maybe it was the angle or the way Sara sighed his name. Or maybe it was the fact that this time they had succeeded in not tumbling to the ground, but Michael was the good kind of exhausted and he didn't care who knew.

Sara felt Michael go limp against her, his weight trapping her against the side of the shower. She delighted in the sounds he made, the way he called her name as he tumbled over the edge. She carefully unwrapped her legs from around him and whimpered when he slid out of her. She grabbed the loofa and looked up at him through her lashes. "Let me wash you, baby." She purred, pouring body wash all over his chest before scrubbing at his skin. She soon replaced the sponge with her hands, lathering in the suds and working at his shoulder muscles. She looked at him when he groaned, his face twisted with pleasure. "Does that feel good?" She nipped at his earlobe, applying pressure to the bottom of his shoulder blade.

"Mmmm," Michael moaned as he let his head roll back at her touch. "You know it does," he purred, arching his body so that her hands kneaded his muscles some more. "You're so good to me."

Sara guided him to under the spray and watched the suds disappear, kissing his bare shoulder when it was clean. She lathered more wash into her palms and carefully dropped to her knees, scrubbing up and down each of his legs. His member stirred to life in front of her face, but she knew they needed to leave the flat at some point. She left a kiss to his tip before standing and grabbing at his behind with both hands. "I love you, Michael." She whispered to him as if sharing her darkest secret. She reached up to kiss him on the lips, trailing her lips across his cheek and to his ear. "I'm so in love with you." She swallowed the lump in her throat, not sure why she suddenly felt so emotional.

Michael smiled at her sweetly, brushing a wet strand of hair from her face that had stuck from the shower. “I love you so much,” he whispered, his voice almost lost in the sound of the shower spray they had both forgot. “Let me show you.” Michael leaned forward, his lips brushing over Sara's so tenderly that every fibre of his being came to life and begged for more of her affection. Michael deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slowly glide over hers, feeling her melt into his embrace and moan into his mouth. Michael's hands slipped over Sara's body, feeling the remnants of bubbles between his fingers as he kissed his way down her long neck and across her collar bone. Michael continued his assault, moving to kneel down in the shower cubicle and letting the hot spray continue to pound against the blue lines of his tattooed back. Michael kissed her navel, gripping her thighs to hold her to him and running his hands over the curve of her buttocks with a soft groan. When Michael reached the apex of her thighs, he paused, shivering with anticipation before looking up at Sara through the steam surrounding them. “Sit on my shoulders,” he breathed, hooking one of her legs over his shoulders and supporting her weight as she lifted the other so his face was buried in the crook of her hips and he could smell her new arousal. “God, Sara...” he breathed, closing his eyes and savouring the taste of her on his tongue as he licked her newly throbbing core.

Sara held one hand to his head to keep him in place, the other offering support on the side of the shower. She moaned deep in her throat, looking down as Michael lapped at her juices. She was sore and spent, but he made her body feel so alive. She writhed against him, almost riding his tongue as he continued his assault on her. She jumped when he curved his tongue, and let out a high pitch squeak that vaguely sounded like his name. "You feel so good. I love your mouth, your tongue. I love you." Even though he was doing wicked things to her, she didn't want their love bubble to pop. She wanted him to know that she loved the sex, but she loved him so much more.

Michael tried to keep Sara still but her pleasure outweighed his strength and he could have sworn she was about to break his neck with her thighs. For someone so small, Sara had a tremendous grip with them, and now Michael felt them raw and real against his head as he lapped at her. “You taste so amazing,” he panted between flicks of his tongue, dipping the long muscles into her occasionally to excite the ribbed skin of her pulsating g-spot. “You wanna come for me, baby?” he cooed, letting his breath puff out against her sensitive clitoris before replacing his tongue with two digits and sucking on her nerve core. “I wanna taste your come,” he purred.

Sara threw her head back as his fingers entered her, her breath coming out in short pants. She rode his fingers, the sensation of his mouth sending her over the edge. "I'm coming, Michael. God, look what you do to me." She looked down at him as she came, willing her eyes to stay open as she watched him lap at her juices. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever witnessed, and she cried out at the sight.

Michael eased her down from his shoulders, letting her entire body fall against his when he stood to seize her mouth in a hot, lingering kiss. They had been in the shower for so long that the steam had disappeared and the water had started to cool. Michael reached out and turned the shower off, shielding Sara from the spray of cold water in the delay between the button being pressed and the water ceasing. Michael could feel Sara trembling against his chest and hugged her to him tighter, ignoring his own arousal between them. Sara was aching, he could tell by the way she had feebly called his name on a plea, so his own release would come later. Michael didn't mind, and with a few thoughts of engineering and mechanical pencils, his erection softened and faded away. “Come on,” Michael coaxed, pushing the door open and letting the cool air of the bathroom flood into the cubicle. He stepped out first, reaching for a huge, fluffy white towel and holding it out for Sara, wrapping her up in it when she stepped from the shower.

Sara quickly dried and turned to him with a smile, still wrapped in her towel. "Much more successful than last time." She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his dirtily, licking her tongue around his mouth quickly before pulling back abruptly. "I'll go and get ready. We've got shopping to do." She smirked at him slightly, pulling the towel away from her now dry body and wrapping her hair up in it. She walked away from him naked, swaying her hips as she did so. She may be completely spent from her multiple orgasms, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Michael watched Sara intently. The confusion on her face was intriguing, her brow knitting together at the prospect of the various types of tomatoes on display in the store. His lips twitches into a sideways smile as he watched her contemplate which ones to even consider, let alone buy. “I can see this is all new for you,” He commented low, his lips a millimetre from her ear and his hand pressed to the small of her back. To the casual observer they were any other couple doing grocery shopping, but Michael knew better. He knew Sara was like a fish out of water. “Don't worry, I got you,” he reached passed her and plucked a perfectly ripe tomato from a pile, its powdery green stem still attached the the top. “These are good for most things,” he smiled and handed it to her gently, wrapping her hands around the soft fruit and then his around hers, giving them a small squeeze. “Feel that?” Michael asked softly, catching her gaze with his as he spoke and ignoring the ruby red fruit in their hands. The tomato was smooth, cool and it's skin only depressed a tiny bit in their hands. “That's the perfect tomato. Not too ripe,” he smiled.

Sara turned her head to look at him, her eyes slightly darker than normal. She pressed a small kiss to his lips and smiled when she leant back. "Don't worry baby, I know how to deal with balls. You should know that." She moved her hand to the graze down his back and gave his backside a rough squeeze, pulling his body to her. "I need bananas. You know I'm better with them." She winked and pushed the cart away from him, looking over her shoulder at him and gesturing him to follow her.

Michael inhaled hard, pressing his fingers to his lips and savouring the memory of Sara's on them. He couldn't hide his smile as he followed her obediently, smoothing his hand over the fabric of her jacket as he walked beside her. “Trust you to sexualise fruit,” he teased, looking dead ahead down the crowded aisle and ignoring her when she shot him a glance. “I can't take you anywhere,” he rolled his eyes playfully, searching the shelves for nothing in particular. “I mean, I took you to a nice restaurant and...well, you know,” he smirked, leaning in to press his smile to the side of her temple.

Sara playfully jabbed him in the ribs, and rolled her eyes at the comment. She blushed a deep red as she looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "That was all your fault." She walked passed the salad and threw in different assortments. "And don't pretend like you didn't love it just as much as I did." She grinned cheekily and pressed sweetcorn into his chest. She noticed his raised eyebrow and smiled at him. "I know I hate it but you like it. And you come over to my place enough times." She swung round until their faces met, kissing him soundly on the lips and not caring about passers-by.

“Aww, you're so accommodating,” Michael grinned and raised an eyebrow at her, his words not meaning the vegetable in his hand. Michael tossed it into the basket as they kissed, wrapping his arms round Sara and crushing her to him hard. Michael loved the feel of her body against his, clothed or naked, it didn't matter. He had discovered that there was nothing quite as lonely as spending a night without the warmth of Sara in his arms and he never wanted to miss an opportunity to hold her. “But I'm sure you are going to draw a line at a pizza with pineapple on it, right?”

Sara giggled against his lips, kissing him once more before pulling back to look up at him. "That monstrosity is not coming in my house. And I will not kiss you. Maybe even for a week." She dug her fingers into his side slightly, making him squirm for her. She moved to take back control of their cart, moving away from the fresh fruit and vegetables with the need to stock up her freezer. She caught sight of them in a glass reflection, and smiled to her own image looking back at her. With Michael's arm around her waist, they looked the picture of a perfect couple. Her lips were slightly swollen and red, her eyes shining with pure happiness. She bit back a grin as she kept them moving, plastering herself to the side of his body.

Walking down the aisles with his arm around Sara was awkward, their bodies bumping into each other with every step. It made Michael smile. Never had he felt so completely comfortable being uncomfortable in his entire life. Michael tightened his grip on her hip a little, not giving her the opportunity to give them even a inch of space between their bodies as they walked through the store. “A week? For pineapple?” He grinned, twisting his smile with contemplation. He relented and let his hand slip into her, interlocking their fingers. “I don't like it that much. In fact, I don't even know what it is anymore,” he smirked mockingly.

Sara grinned at him in satisfaction, glad to of won the battle. She reached into the fridges for different frozen items and then grabbed herself and Michael a pizza. She threw it into the cart and watched him follow her with his eyes as she did so. "You love it, and I love you. Your weird pizza can stay." She noticed the empty aisle and quickly looped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. She pulled her lips back from his before they could take it further, looking straight into his eyes as the world passed them by.

“You're very affectionate today,” Michael noted, stretching his body into her and pressing her against the cool glass of the freezer behind her. “Have I done something to deserve all your love?” Michael quizzed, watching his fingers as he pushed a stray strand of Sara's rusty locks from her brow. Michael leaned forward to kiss her again, but this time he made sure to savour Sara's lips on his, letting them linger against one another for what felt like eternity.

Sara kissed back, dancing her tongue across his bottom lip. She trailed her arms down his back and placed them into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling back to look at him. "I'm just happy. You make me happy." She felt herself blush, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. She was about to speak again when she spotted Katie out of the corner of her eye. Sara pried herself away from Michael and grinned at her friend. "Katie!" She called out to her, making her friend turn round immediately. Katie strolled over to the couple, her two girls in tow. "Sara, Michael. Good to see you both. Do you remember these two, Emma and Lily?" She gestured towards her daughters and Sara smiled down at them. They had both just turned 6 and were wearing adorable matching animal jumpers. "Hello girls! Doing anything nice with your weekend off?" Sara questioned her friend, aware of how excited she had been about finally being able to spend time with her husband. "It's good to be out with my girls. But the sitter cancelled tonight so me and David can't go out unfortunately. What do you two have planned?" Katie grinned at Sara, noticing how happy her friend was looking; and had looked since she met her boyfriend. Sara looked up at Michael at Katie's comment, her eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Whilst the ladies chatted, Michael squatted down on the balls of his feet so he was eye level with Emma and Lily. He offered them a smile and, rolled his eyes at the conversation above them, making a sock puppet gesture with his hands and mouthing non-existant words to mock Sara and Katie's chatting. The twins let out two small identical giggles as they hid their angelic smiles behind balled up fists at Michael's silliness. Michael loved kids. They always liked him, so it was easy really, especially when they were somebody else's. Michael gave the girls a smile and a wink and stood back up, inserting himself into the conversation just in time to hear Katie's plea and catch Sara's expectant gaze. “We'll come over and watch them,” he shrugged, looking back down at the girls. “I'm sure they will be no trouble,” he smiled and the girls grinned wider. “Do you girls like Disney movies?” Michael asked the twins who offered him synchronised nods. Michael looked back up at Sara and then to Katie. “Great. Me too,” he beamed.

Sara looked at Michael with amazement, her eyes wide with wonder as she looked up at her boyfriend. She looped her arm around his waist and grinned back at Katie. "What time do you want us? This one will be singing The Lion King all day now." She nudged herself into Michael's side and teased him playfully.

"Are you serious? David and I will owe you big time! We will pay you back when you two have little ones." Katie shot them a wink but noticed that neither of them flinched at her words. "We had a table booked for 8 so does 7 work?" She looked at the couple, feeling incredibly thankful to have bumped into them.

"We will be there. See you later girls." Sara smiled at the twins and watched Michael wave at them both. She pushed their cart away before looking up at Michael. "Do you know how hot it is seeing you with kids?" She licked her lips as she looked at him, feeling arousal thrumming through her veins. "I think I've got enough food."

Michael made a noise in his throat. It was an agreement but not so much as he looked into the half-empty cart. “I like kids,” he frowned at her meager shopping haul as he spoke. “I want kids one day,” he said, his voice unashamed and honest. Michael sighed a little and looked over at her, his distaste for her eating habits immediately dissolving because of the huge grin on Sara's face. “What? What did I say?”

"There's enough food for me to go home and fuck your brains out." She purred into his ear, licking the shell before pulling back. "And I want kids too. One day, obviously." Hearing Michael say it had caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She had visions of them doing mundane tasks such as food shopping but with a trail of kids following them, his blue eyes and her copper hair. It may be soon, but she could see that future with Michael. She struggled to imagine it with anyone but the man stood at her side.

“One day,” Michael repeated her words, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. They were both tall people, but Michael still towered over Sara and he let her rest her head on his chest as he held her. Michael planted a quick kiss on the top of her head, smoothing his lips over the softness of her hair and inhaling her shampoo scent. “I want to practice making them for a long time yet,” he smiled, his voice laced with lust as it rumbled from his chest. “And besides,” he pulled her from him to stare down into her eyes. “We need to work on your shopping skills before our kids starve to death,” he teased, a cocky grin spreading across his lips as he tugged the cart towards to checkouts.

Sara rolled her eyes and followed Michael towards the tills, her mouth betraying her as she smiled over at him. She helped him unload the cart and waited in line by his side. "Our kids will not starve, they'll just have to love takeout. Or you can do all the shopping. I can't believe it doesn't feel weird discussing this." She was swayed by the items near the checkout and added chocolate to her pitiful excuse of a weekly shop. "Nice family photos, sand, sun, cheesy matching outfits. We could have that if we wanted.. someday." The thoughts of someday sent a chill of excitement down her spine, and she delighted in the normality of talking about their future.

Michael offered her a reassuring smile as he made his way to the end of the checkout, standing ready to bag the groceries as they were scanned through. He shrugged. “Why would this be weird?” he quirked an eyebrow and grabbed for some food that had been pushed his way why the otherwise silent cashier. “It's just a conversation,” he smiled, stuffing some bananas into the brown paper bag. “Besides, I think we are on the same page all the time, so we will both know when this sort of conversation becomes reality.” Michael smiled at her lovingly, watching her soften under his gaze and letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. The topic of kids had never been raised with any previous partners before but it didn't feel strange talking about it with Sara. In fact, it felt natural, and Michael could see in her eyes that Sara felt neither pressure or a burden by their conversation. The cashier announced the total and before she could stop him, Michael paid Sara's bill and headed out the doors behind him, the bags he was holding rustling and folding under the weight of the groceries. “Before you say anything, you will be paying me back in kind,” Michael chuckled dirtily and gave Sara a wink over the roof of his car before pulling the handle and sinking into the driver's seat.

Sara slid into the passenger side and immediately leaned over to rest her hand on Michael's thigh and squeeze. "Don't worry baby, I can think of many different ways I can pay you back. I bought whipped cream, remember?" She let her voice drop huskily, her hand inching higher and closer to Michael's groin. Sara was slowly getting used to Michael and his ways of lavishing her in any way possible. "When we get home after seeing the girls, I'll make sure you know how much I appreciate you and everything you do for me." She kissed the side of his neck, knowing all of his weak points and how to make him melt on the spot.

  
“So, have you babysat for Katie before? Emma and Lily seem to be sweet girls,” Michael said, his hands gripping loosely to the steering wheel of the car as they made their way to Katie's house. Michael remembered the route from when they went to Katie's birthday party, so it was a quick journey from memory. Michael hadn't babysat since LJ, and even then he was still in school himself, but he was good with kids and kids seemed to like him.

Sara rested her hand on Michael's thigh as he drove, wanting and needing to constantly be in contact with him. "A few times. The sitter doesn't seem very reliable. They're no trouble at all, and they already love you." She smiled at the memory of watching her boyfriend interact with the girls, how easily the girls took to him and his warm attitude. Sara had never imagined herself having children, didn't consider herself to be one to settle down. But the future was bright with the man by her side, and she found herself wanting it all.

Michael smiled and looked over at her briefly. “Everyone loves me,” he grinned cheekily and returned his gaze to the road. He let one of his hands slip from the wheel and rested it over Sara's on his thigh. Michael curled his fingers around hers and gave them a little squeeze. “You know, I used to babysit my nephew,” he told her quickly. “His name is LJ. He is twenty now,” Michael's own words surprised himself because, until this moment, he had never thought about LJ being an adult.

Sara's eyes widened at the revelation. "Lincoln has a son? I didn't know!" She lifted their fingers and kissed his knuckles. They pulled into Katie's drive and she turned to face him when the car was parked. "Now remember, keep your hands to yourself when the girls are around. I know, it'll be a struggle." She grinned at him cheekily, unbuckling her seat belt before leaning over and kissing him soundly. She knew it would be a struggle for both of them, especially with her seeing Michael with children and the way her body reacted to it.

Michael laughed and unclipped his own belt. “I think you need to remind yourself of that,” he pushed his door open and pulled his lips from hers as he exited the car. Michael stood next to it, waiting for Sara to appear over the top of the car. “I can control myself in public,” he teased with a smirk.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked back at Michael's car before turning back to him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure about that?" She stalked towards him and purred in his ear, laying a flat hand on his chest. "Don't you remember that time in your car? You don't know how to control yourself in public. Not around me." She nipped at his neck quickly before turning from him and knocking on the door, hiding her smirk from him.

Michael's eyes fluttered closed when she kissed him and he gulped hard, his throat suddenly much drier than a few seconds ago. “Ok, I'll try,” he smiled and joined her on Katie's front step. Michael laced his hand in her, interlocking their fingers and tracing circles on the palm of Sara's hand. Michael could hear the distinctive screeching of children coming from behind the door and his lips twitched a little as he looked down at Sara. “This is going to be fun.”

Katie opened the door and quickly grabbed onto Sara. "Thank god you're here! I have nothing to wear, I need your help." She tugged on Sara's hand and pulled her into the house before turning to Michael. "David is through there in the living room with the girls. I need to steal your girlfriend away." Sara shared a look with Michael and quickly leant up to kiss his cheek before letting herself be pulled away. She felt bad for leaving him in the firing line, but she knew a crisis when she saw one. She entered Katie's room and found 5 different dresses lay out on the bed and stared at her friend in amusement. "What? I don't get to dress up often, I want to wow him." Katie shrugged her shoulders and watched Sara examine her choices. "I get it. It tends to be what you wear underneath that matters though." She shot Katie a saucy wink before picking up a dress. "Little black dress, you can't go wrong. Wear something different underneath, like a matching red set." Katie hollered her agreement and Sara left her friend to finish getting dressed, walking off to find her boyfriend.

Michael stepped nervously into the lounge and gave David a quick smile. “You must be Katie's husband,” he stepped forward with a hand extended. “I'm Michael,” he smiled and the looked over to the girls jumping up and down on the couch.

“David,” David said quickly, shaking his hand. He was a handsome man, dressed in a neatly pressed casual suit and shirt. His hair was combed sideways and he had the gaunt look of both a professional and a tired father of twins. Michael offered him a weak smile, suspecting that David and Katie didn't get to do this very often and that he had been waiting for Katie to pick an outfit for a while. “Thanks again for this,” David grunted, lifting a disgruntled Lily from the couch who ran off into another room and brushed aside some toys so Michael could take a seat.

“It's no trouble,” Michael smiled as he sank his weight into the seat. Emma ceased her bouncing beside him and she gave Michael an intrepid look, leaning so close to the side of Michael's head as she slouched along the back of the couch. Michael looked at her at the corner of his eye, pretending he hadn't seen her there before lurching sideways and grabbing her with a roar. Emma burst into laughter, her tiny body folding in on itself as Michael tickled her gently, pinning her against the couch as she wiggled. Thinking she was missing something fun, Lily ran back into the lounge at the sound of her sister's laughter, rushing past Sara who had appeared in the doorway.

“You're a natural,” David laughed, plopping into the armchair opposite and rubbing his hands over the toes of his black, polished shoes before slipping them on. Lily squealed with her sister's laughter and hopped up onto the couch, launching herself onto Michael's lap with absolute faith Michael would catch her. Michael stopped tickling Emma just in time to stop Lily from landing heel first in his groin and held her in the air like a giggling rag doll. David laughed and shook his head at their antics. “They like you,” he pointed out.

Sara leaned against the doorframe and watched Michael play with the girls. She watched him tickle them as they laughed along with him. She noticed David on the armchair and moved to stand beside it. "Don't worry, they're in good hands." At her voice, Emma turned to find Sara and her eyes widened.

"You're here!" Emma launched herself off the couch and into Sara's arms, who caught her and lifted her onto her hip.

"Hello, pretty girl. Are you ready for a night of fun with us?" She looked over at Michael and smiled softly at him, he had Lily rested against his chest and was gently tickling her to make her giggle.

"Toy Story?" Emma asked as she rested her head against Sara's shoulder.

"Of course. Only the best films for us tonight!" She heard footsteps and watched Katie walk down the stairs carefully in her heels. "David, your date is ready." She watched David rise to meet his wife, wiping his hands on his thighs as if he was nervous. She couldn't help hoping that her and Michael still acted the same when they had been together as long. She turned to give them privacy as David greeted her at the bottom of the stairs, before gesturing to both the girls. "Come and say goodbye to your mum and dad!" They all walked to the door and Emma started to whimper at the realisation that her parents were leaving. Sara held her closer to her body and bounced on her heels slightly. "It's okay little one, me and Michael are going to be here with you." She whispered into her hair, kissing it softly before turning to face Michael.

“Why can't we come?” Lily pouted. Even though they were twins Michael had already discovered that Lily was the boss and Emma was a little bit more emotional that her sister. Before David or Katie had time to answer, Michael crouched down to her level and spun Lily to face him. She crossed her arms awkwardly over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip, pretending to be angry.

“You don't want to stay here me and Sara?” Michael copied her pout, poking out his bottom lip and twisting her body so she had to look at him. Michael leaned forward, turning his pout into a smile and pulling her into a small embrace. “I brought popcorn,” he whispered and Lily's face lit up in delight, her hands slapping together as she clapped excitedly. Michael stood up quickly and adjusted his jeans on his hips, giving Sara a smile and nodding to Katie and David. “I think we're good,” he grinned and Lily ran off to the kitchen to try and find the aforementioned fabled popcorn. “Have a great time guys.”

Sara waved her friends off and lifted Emma's hand to wave also. She turned to the little girl on her hip after closing and locking the door. "You like popcorn too, don't you?" Sara wiped a stray tear off the little girl's face, putting on her brightest smile and hoping the girl would copy. Emma pulled her head out of the crook of Sara's neck and looked at the familiar face.

"I like popcorn. Is Michael your boyfriend?" She confirmed and then questioned, her voice a whisper as if revealing her deepest secret. Sara let out a laugh and gently set Emma down on her feet.

"He is my boyfriend. Let's go and find him before he eats all the sweeties, sound good?" Sara grasped Emma's little hand in hers and followed the sound of Michael and Lily into the kitchen. He found Lily perched on the counter with Michael standing in front of her protectively. Lily was throwing popcorn and Michael was attempting to catch it in his mouth. "You're not playing with food, are you Michael?" She playfully scolded her boyfriend, lifting Emma to place her next to her sister and handing the girl her own handful of popcorn.

Michael stood up straight with a guilty look and shook his head quickly, giving the girls a playful wink. He lifted his hands, placing them side by side around his face and hiding his face from Sara so only the girls could see him. They giggled in anticipation of his words. “Shh....Don't tell Sara we were really!” he grinned, plucking a piece of the popcorn from Lily's open hands and tossing it up into the air. In unison the girls watched as it fell back down as if in slow motion and fell straight into Michael's open mouth. They both erupted into fits of laughter and Michael bowed in front of each of them. “Thank you, thank you,” he jested, waving his hand in a circle towards each of them before finally standing to offer Sara a smile.

Sara furrowed her brows in fake anger but then softened. She rolled her eyes and looped an arm around his waist, pulling her body to be closer to him. "Let's go and watch a film! Then we can get you washed and into bed. I don't want your parents telling us off." They each lifted a girl off the counter and set them on the floor. As the girls ran off to set themselves on the couch, Sara picked up the bowl of popcorn before turning to Michael. "You know that thing I mentioned with the cream? It's happening. Tonight. It's so hot seeing you with them." She practically growled out, kissing Michael quick and dirty. Before she got carried away, she turned and set off after the girls.

Michael watched all three of them leave the kitchen, leaving him alone in the expansive room with the bowl of popcorn in his hands. Sara's kiss had left him wilted, his heart racing and his skin itching for her touch. The clock in the kitchen ticked between his heartbeats, ringing in his ears on each stroke. Michael shook his head and puffed out a held breath, composing himself before walking around the island and making his way back into the lounge. He placed the popcorn on the coffee table and grabbed a few of the girl's toys that were scattered around, feeling the sudden need to tidy a little.

Sara watched Michael busy himself as she settled herself down with the girls. He let out short breaths as he moved, clearly trying to get himself under control. "Are we ready?" Sara gestured to the space next to Emma on the couch, the girls wanting them all to sit together. She pressed play on the film and settled back to the familiar music of You've Got A Friend In Me. She shot another glance at Michael, winking at him subtlety and Lily leaned into her side.

Michael squeezed into the space at the end of the couch and smiled as Emma and Lily burst into song, clearly having seen this movie before and singing along. Michael looked to Sara, catching her eye over the top of the twins' heads and giving her a wink. He reached his arm around the back of the couch, resting it on the plumped cushions as he let his fingers glide over the back of Sara's head, tangling his digits in her hair and watching her press her eyes closed at the sensation. Michael pushed his fingers through Sara's hair and let them brush over the nape of her neck, feeling her skin prickle under his fingertips.

ara had to gulp harshly to stop herself letting out a groan. Michael knew all of her weaknesses and was pushing all of her buttons at that moment. She shot him a warning look, aware that she couldn't do anything in return as she was sandwiched between both of the girls. She turned her attention back to the TV, singing quietly along with them in an attempt to show Michael she was unaffected. But he was relentless with his actions and she rolled her head back into his hand at the same time.

Michael wasn't watching the movie. He heard the girls singing along, laughing at the antics in the animation and felt them bouncing up and down at the exciting parts. However, all Michael could focus on was Sara's reaction to his lightest of touches. He loved teasing her and leaving her helpless and despite her forced attempt to try and prove him wrong, Michael knew exactly how to make Sara's body react to him. Michael let his hand trail down behind Sara's ear, a single fingertip dragging across her skin leaving a blaze in its wake until he found the lobe of her ear and rolled it between his fingertips softly with a smirk.

Sara let out a whimper before she could stop herself, quickly disguising it with a cough. "Are you ok Sara?" Lily turned to her with concern in her voice, her eyebrows furrowed as she took in Sara's slightly red face.

"I'm fine little one." She smiled reassuringly, shooting Michael a glare when Lily was satisfied with the answer and turned her attention back to the screen. Emma took that moment to move onto Michael's lap, and Sara took that as her opportunity. She moved closer to Michael also, looping her arm around his waist as she did so. Lily followed her and plastered her body back against her, but Sara had her attention elsewhere. She lifted the material of Michael's shirt slightly, gripping the skin there but refusing to turn to see his reaction. She danced her fingers up and down his side, finding the waistband of his boxers before resting them on his hip.

Luckily for Michael, having a small child on his lap was enough incentive to not get an erection but the fact that Sara was setting his skin alight with her own form of torturous touches made him wish Emma hadn't climbed onto his lap. Michael looked down at Sara, her face pressed against his chest and her body in an awkward skew with Lily laying across her back. Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes, the movie not even a third of the way through. Michael flicked his wrist and look at the time around Emma's tiny frame splayed across his chest and it was later than he had first thought. “Gee girls, look,” Michael grabbed their attention and all three of them lifted their heads towards him. “It's passed nine and your bedtimes,” Michael nodded towards his watch and Lily let out a grown, gripping harder at the material of Sara's shirt where she lay.

“But, I'm not...tired,” Emma yawned half way through her sentence, her eyes pricking with sleepiness and starting to water. Emma rubbed them a little harder and sat herself up on Michael's lap, trying to seem more awake.

Michael smiled at her sweetly and rubbed his hand over her back. “I think you are, sweetie,” he pulled her to him and Emma relented, falling against his shirt exhausted. Michael looked over to Sara who had sat herself up and was hugging Lily in a similar fashion, only Lilly had fallen asleep already.

Sara lifted herself up from the couch, carefully not to jolt Lily too much. The girl groaned slightly at the movement but soon settled into Sara's shoulder. "Definitely bed time!" She traipsed up the stairs and stopped to check Michael was following her with Emma. She reached their room, the walls painted a soft pink and their beds on either side of the room. It was a bedroom that Sara dreamt of as a child. She quickly deposited Lily into her bed and watched her stretch out, grabbing for her teddy and curling into her blankets. Sara rested the duvet over her body and leant down to kiss her on the head. She moved to help Michael do the same and planted an identical kiss to Emma's head. She turned on their nightlight before closing the door halfway and leaving them to sleep. "Well, that went well. We're naturals." Sara exclaimed proudly, turning to face Michael and swaying into his space.

Michael put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, planting a quick, soft kiss on her lips. “Yeah, we are,” Michael agreed, shooting a glance back and the slightly open door way. “They are adorable,” Michael commented with a smile. The twins were two of the cutest kids Michael had ever seen and even though they were identical, Michael could already tell them apart just by their personalities. “I think I wore them out,” he said on a yawn, unable to stop himself.

Sara laughed up at him and looped her arms around his neck. "Well wake up sailor, I'm not done with you tonight. I'm going to have my wicked way with you. Tie you up, lick every part of your body." She purred at him, pushing him against the wall as he let out a groan. She toyed with the bottom of his shirt, looking up at him through her lashes. She prayed Katie came home soon, wanting to march Michael all the way home.

“Sara, shhh...” Michael whispered, pressing his finger to his lips and snapping his head towards the open door of the twins bedroom, waiting with baited breath for any sound. When he was confident he was going to only be met with silence, Michael muffled a laugh behind his smile and looked back to Sara with a narrow gaze. “Calm down, Tancredi,” he teased, moving them both down the hallway a little until they were at the top of the stairs. “You can wait, can't you?” Michael mocked leaning forward and pushing Sara's hair away from her shoulders so he could kiss the soft skin of her exposed neck. “I'm not going anywhere,” he rasped against her skin, lapping Sara's ear lobe into his mouth and finally tasting her skin more hungrily.

Sara clutched onto his shoulders, rolling her head to give him more access. She rested her head back on the wall and moaned slightly at the sensation. "I can wait. But the thought of you tied up. God Michael, I can't wait to get you home." She grabbed his head and moved his lips to hers, kissing him hungrily as she rolled her hips against his. She moved her hands to the nape of his neck, digging her fingers in slightly and pressing him even closer to her.

Michael bunched up the fabric of Sara's cotton top in his hands and pulled her to him more urgently, not letting his lips leave hers for a second. Michael pressed his body into hers, letting Sara feel his growing arousal through the fabric of his jeans. Michael smirked into her kiss when she moaned, feeling her relax against the harsh, hard wall. A tiny grinding noise caught Michael's attention and he ripped his lips from Sara's and snapped his head to towards the unmistakable sound of a door key in the tumbler of its lock mechanism. Michael stepped from Sara quickly, a flash of a grin across his face because he knew Katie and David were home and it wouldn't be long before he was at Sara's mercy.

Sara bounded down the stairs, pushing her hair behind her ears and smoothing her hands down her legs. "How was your night?" She welcomed her friend with a kiss on the cheek, noticing her happy smile. "It was amazing. How were the girls?" Katie took off her coat and hung it up. Sara didn't miss the hungry look David shot his wife. "Good as gold, as always. They're knocked out though, so it'll be a while before they rise." She smirked at the couple before grabbing her coat and handing Michael his. "Anytime you want to go out, give us a call. Enjoy the rest of your night." She grabbed hold on Michael's hand and lead him out the door, hearing it slam behind her as Katie hurried her husband up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael practically ran to the car, letting out a unmanly giggle as he sunk into the driver's seat and stuck his key in the ignition. “Think Katie and David are heading to the same place we are?” He smirked, throwing the car into reverse and skidding from the driveway, tiny pebbles flying sideways with the crunch of tyres. Michael gave Sara a look and pushed the manual stick shift into first harshly. “Don't forget you said you'd tie me up,” Michael licking his lips, facing the road once more as his car lurched forward for the short drive back to Sara's place.

Sara placed her hand on Michael's thigh, higher than she usually would and squeezing slightly. She closed her eyes as she imagined all the things that were to come. "How could I forget that? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She moved to lick a stripe up his neck, willing him to drive faster. "You're going to be begging me to come, Michael. I'm going to lick every inch of your body, you're going to writhe underneath me as I drive you fucking crazy." She panted against his neck, squeezing her thighs together to gain some friction.

“God, you're so sexy when you purr,” Michael panted, a shiver tracing its way down his spine all the way to his feet. He felt a burning in his gut and his semi-hard erection twitched in his underwear. Michael's eyes fluttered closed as Sara breathed over his neck, her hot breath contrasting to the cool dampness of the area she had licked. “I want you so badly right now,” Michael growled, his voice all but a rasp in the back of his dry throat as he flattened his foot to the footwell and felt the car lurch forward with a grunt.

Sara practically rocked against the seat, riding if it was Michael. "We've already fucked in your car, Michael." She bit her lip at the memory, head rolling back against the headrest. She took hold of one of Michael's hands from the steering wheel and guided it between her thighs. "Feel what you do to me, baby. Feel how wet I am for you." She ground down against his fingers, letting out a low growl when they came into contact with her dripping core.

Michael whimpered deep in his throat, the noise escaping like the whine of a newborn puppy. His entire body felt heavy, his head spinning as he desperately tried to concentrate on driving. The thought of making love to Sara in the car was tempting, but he was way more interested in fucking her in her bed. Michael curled his fingers, scraping his blunted fingertips against the dampness of her underwear with a smirk. He could smell Sara's arousal, the aroma filling the car and invading his nostrils so vehemently he couldn't smell anything else. “God, baby, so ready for me,” Michael cooed, pushing his digits and feeling the pulsing of Sara's clitoris beneath his fingers. “You bad girl,” he grinned, finally turning the car into Sara's street and screeching to a stop outside of her apartment building.

Sara wrestled with her seatbelt, fighting to get out of the car as fast as possible. She heard Michael do the same and leaned against the passenger door. She grabbed him as soon as he was close enough to her and curled a leg around his hip. "Fuck me right here, against your car." She moaned at her own words, her mouth devouring his as her tongue slid into his mouth. She fought for dominance as she sucked at his tongue, jerking her hips against his as she moved to perch on the hood of the car. With both of her legs against his waist, she felt his erection against her core and ground herself down with intent.

Michael pulled his lips from hers roughly, shooting a glance around the deserted street. “We can't,” he grumbled, angry at himself as the words left his mouth. “You live here. The neighbours will see,” Michael smiled, recapturing her mouth with his in a second, pushing his tongue passed her lips and devouring hers with a hunger that had been building all night. Michael ground his erection against her with a harsh jerk of his hips, pressing her harder into the hood on his car uncomfortably, his hands dragging across her thighs. Michael hooked his hands behind her knees, pulling her legs apart a little wider so he could feel the dampness between her thighs through the fabric of his jeans as he pushed against her core. “Give me your keys,” he breathed his words a sultry, dark command that came with a smoldering look from his dark greyed orbs.

Sara fumbled with her bag and pressed the keys into Michael's hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them at her heel. "Do you know how turned on I am? Can you feel that?" She kissed down his neck as he moved with her, nipping slightly and soothing the sting with her tongue. "Seeing you with the girls, god, Michael. The hottest thing." She continued as they moved into the elevator, her back pressed against the cool mirror. She hissed at the contact and lifted herself slightly in Michael's arms, slamming back down on his length as if he were already inside her.

Michael hissed, arching his back from Sara quickly when her assault on his confined member threatened to end their evening early. He heaved her in his arms, grabbing onto her tightly as he rearranged her in his grasp and held her aloft with bulging biceps. A small smile graced his lips, followed by a chuckle as he dipped his head to nip at the skin on Sara's exposed collarbone. “If that sentence was in any other context...” he teased, darting his tongue out to taste Sara's skin as he snaked his hand between her thighs again. The elevator announced its arrival on Sara's floor and Michael hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Sara's jeans, grabbing onto them and lifting her from the wall with a groan. Tasting the skin between Sara's breasts as he walked them to Sara's front door made Michael begin to ooze in his boxers and he couldn't get the key into the lock quick enough. Michael growled frustratedly when the key got caught in one of Sara's novelty keychains and he had to detach his lips from her skin to supervise the key into the lock. “Fucking...keys...” Michael gritted his teeth and finally managed to open the door with a push, kicking it closed behind him as he headed straight down the hall to the bedroom. Sara's apartment was dark apart from the still shining moonlight that spilled through the window and danced across her neatly tucked in sheets. Michael staggered to the bed, his ability to hold Sara aloft any longer disappearing with a burn in his muscles as he spun and fell back onto the bed with a bounce, letting Sara move to straddle him.

Sara climbed on top of him, pressing her hands either side of his head and leaning down to kiss him harshly, the wet sound of lips filling the otherwise quiet room. "God, I love you." She ground down against him, her jeans giving her friction but also causing major frustration. "I need you naked." She trailed her tongue across Michael's jaw, down his neck and licking across his collarbone. Her hands reached for the bottom of his skirt, attempting to pull it up and over his head. Getting impatient, she left the shirt bunched up and leaned down to playfully suckle on his nipples, swirling her tongue around them and scratching at his inked chest with her free hands. She moaned while circling her hips over his erection, wishing there was a way to get themselves naked quicker.

Michael's eyes fluttered closed and he loosened his grip on Sara's thighs. Her lips on his skin were like fire, burning into his flesh with each teasing kiss. Michael lost all coherence and fell back against the bed, his weight punching into the soft duvet silently. "Undress me," he droned huskily, his voice rough and gravelly as it passed his lips. "Don't let me stop you," he smirked, bucking his hips into Sara's and making he bounce on his straining erection more.

Sara lifted her head to look up at him through her eyelashes, smiling wickedly at him. She took hold of his arms and lifted them to rest high above his head. She moved his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it into the darkness of her bedroom. She moved to start on his trousers but quickly remembered where she wanted the night to go. Moving off of him, she ignored his groan of protest and opened her bedside drawer. She pulled out a tie he had left behind and a strip of satin she had got from the belt of a dress. "Put your hands together baby." She watched as Michael linked his hands together, and she tied them quickly. She tied them with his own tie, linking it with the headrest of the bed so he wasn't able to move. She quickly shed herself of her own shirt and bra, letting Michael look at her before she hovered her breasts over his face. He tried to reach up to touch her, but she let out a giggle before tying the satin around his eyes so she was out of view. "I'm going to destroy you." She leaned down to kiss his lips softly, groaning when Michael strained against his own restraints.

"Oh baby," Michael hummed excitedly, a grin wider than a Cheshire cat inching its way across his face. "You can do whatever the fuck you want to me," he let a giggle escape his lips. The cool air in Sara's bedroom spread over his skin as she shifted around the bed and because he couldn't see, Michael shivered with anticipation. He had never been tied up before, this was very new and so exciting that his heart thundered in his chest, threatening to burst through his tattooed skin at any second. Michael's breathing quickened, each breath turning into a pant as he desperately waited for what was to come, ejaculate oozing from his member and coating the inside of his boxers. "Baby, I'm so turned on right now," Michael said gruffly, his nipples as hard as his erection and his nostrils filled with the intoxicating scent of Sara's arousal. Being blindfolded made it a thousand times more potent and Michael inhaled deeply with each breath, eager to taste even the tiniest remnant on his tongue.

Sara moved down to his trousers, letting out a breath against his tense stomach. She unbuckled his belt and took the zip between her teeth. She dragged it down slowly, pushing her palms up and down his thighs. She licked any skin that she came into contact with, wetting the cotton of his boxers as she did so. Finally lifting to shed him from his trousers, she removed his boxers at the same time. Licking her lips at the sight, she moved her lips over the tip of his erection and smeared his precome over her mouth. "Fuck, you taste good." She moaned around him, swallowing around him and she moved to take his entire length into her mouth. She bobbed her head, moving up and down him with kitten licks of her tongue. "How does it feel baby? Tell me." She growled out, pumping him as she looked up at his writhing body.

Michael's hips bucked up toward Sara's hands, eagerly chasing more friction on his erection. "It feels..." he stammered, unable to concentrate on the words he was trying to find. Sara stroked him languidly, teasing him with each and every twist of her hand as she kissed the inside of his thigh. Her other hand gently massaged his scrotum, inching him closer and closer to his release. "Fuck, Sara...you have to stop," Michael wiggled away from her grasp, his legs twitching across the sheets as he desperately tried not to come all over his heaving stomach. "I can't..." he bit out through gritted teeth, his entire body shaking and a low groan escaping his throat as he spilled his hot, creamy seed all over his own skin. Michael slammed his head into the bedclothes, his lightly stubbled head rubbing against the cotton as his fingers reached outwards to nowhere in a futile attempt to stop what was happening. Blindfolded or not, Michael felt his cheeks redden and his skin flush hot with prickly heat under his embarrassment, and he angrily ground his teeth in frustration. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he whimpered quickly. You just...i couldn't...give me a few minutes and I'll be back," he laughed, shaking the bed with his chuckle. "I'm a bad man."

Sara stared down at her boyfriend, mesmerized by the sight. She trailed her fingers through the mess on his stomach and lifted them to her mouth. She sucked them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her own digits to taste him. "Fuck, you taste so good. Here." She moved her fingers back through his come and lowered her fingers to his lips, smearing him over his own mouth before letting him suck on her fingers. "Now it's my turn." She moved up his body when he had finished, hovering over his face with her bare mound after shedding herself of her remaining clothes. "Taste me, Michael." She lowered herself down, bracing herself on the headboard and eyeing Michael's hand still tied there.

The taste of himself was something Michael had never realise he enjoyed so much before. Maybe it was the way Sara made it so erotic, tasting the cooled liquid from her fingers before letting him have a turn. Her lips on his only accented his pleasure and Michael's restrained wrists struggled against the thin silk of his tie, desperately trying to pull her mouth to his harder. Michael whimpered when she pulled away, his eyes still hidden and the anticipation of what Sara was about to do a mystery as he felt the bed rock beneath him. Michael didn't need eyes to see where Sara was now. He could smell her arousal, the heat from her core practically scorching his face as he clenched his fists, lifted his head off the duvet and his lips finally met her sex.

Sara arched when his lips came into contact with her scorching heat. She jumped at the touch and let out a loud groan. "Fuck, Michael." Her hips jumped as an instinct, jerking from him before lowering back down. She smacked a hand firmly against the wall and threw her head forward. She clenched her hips around his head, riding his tongue when he curved it inside of her. "God, look at you. Just letting me ride your face, taking what I want." Her voice climbed higher with each word, Michael's tongue quickening its pace as it licked at her inner walls. She leaned forward, gripping onto his hands where they were bound together against the headboard. "I want your fingers in me, but I love having you at my mercy." She purred into the otherwise quiet room.

Michael interlocked his fingers with Sara's, letting her dig her nails into his skin where he welcomed the pain. Michael knew Sara enjoyed marking him, and he enjoyed letting her. There was something primal and almost feral about feeling the marks she had left on him at work the next Monday. Michael was often seen wearing a smirk as he remembered how he had been scratch, bitten or slapped during their sexcapades. With little else to grab onto, Michael turned his head and bit down on the inside of Sara's thighs, content that she would have a mark in the most hidden, intimate place only he would see. “I'm going to put more than my fingers in you,” he rasped. Michael nuzzled into Sara's folds, rubbing his nose over her sensitive clitoris before hungrily sucking down on the nub with a content groan. His spent erection began to twitch against his thigh and Michael couldn't stop the coital growl escaping his chest as Sara clenched his head between her thighs.

Sara clutched against his fingers, riding his tongue with abandon as she chased her high. "I'm going to come, Michael, you make me feel so good." She smacked her forehead against the wall, the cool surface a welcome feeling as it soothed her scorching skin. Michael lapped at her juices and Sara rode out her high with trembling thighs. She sagged against him when spent, but nowhere near finished. "You're going to do what I say you're going to do. I'm in charge, do you hear me?" She moved down his body and leaned to whisper in his ear, her voice husky after screaming out her orgasm. She toyed with the idea of releasing his hands and played with the tie that restrained him.

Michael lapped at his own lips greedily, tasting every last remnant of Sara's release with a swish of his tongue. Her voice was like honey in his ear, sweet and thick with just a hint of the unknown that made Michael shiver. A grin graced his face and he nodded slowly, his vision still obscured by his blindfold. The material had become a little damp and it stuck to his skin, darkening his view even more. “Yes, ma'am,” he said obediently. “Anything you want.”

Sara untied his hands slowly, taking them in her own and soothing the welts it had made against his skin. She kissed his wrists quickly before moving his hands to rest on her breasts. She rocked against his hardening erection and pressed herself further into his palms. "Do you want to see me, baby? Do you want to watch me while I come on your cock? Beg for it." She growled out, gritting her teeth as she swirled her hips against him. She leaned down once more to kiss him, licking the final traces of herself from his tongue.

Michael smoothed his hands over the skin of Sara's heaving breasts, kneading the soft skin and pushing them together and imagining her cleavage nestled between his hands. Michael was having too much fun in sensory deprivation. He was finally allowed to touch her and Sara was teasing his rock solid erection with her dampness, inching him closer to a second orgasm. Michael bit down on his bottom lip and held his breath, his eyes flickering back and forth under the blindfold. “I want to hear you ride me, baby,” Michael smirked, feeling her nipples react to his light grazes. “I want to hear you moan,” Michael whispered between kisses. “I want you to make yourself moan. Use me, baby. Fuck me.”

Sara lifted herself up and grabbed hold of his now fully-hard erection. She steadied herself by pressing a hand onto his chest before slamming down until she was fully seated on him. "Fuck, baby. I'm so full." She whined as she bounced against him, moving until he was only in by the tip. she arched to see his eyes, missing seeing them turn black but knowing they were with desire and it was all for her. She leaned down to suck another mark onto his chest, soothing it with her tongue. The sudden action shocked him and she broke out into a grin. "God, Michael. I could do anything to you. You're completely at my mercy, you're mine." She let out her possessive side, moaning as she chased her high. She clawed at his chest each time she moved, leaving red scratches and welts in her wake. Sara thought back to the evening, watching her boyfriend interact with Katie's daughters. She imagined their own children, and her hips moved quicker involuntary. "Are you close?" With her voice barely above a whisper, she felt her inner walls clench around him as she willed his second orgasm.

“Not yet baby,” Michael whispered on a pant. His second orgasm wasn't even close and he could hold it off for as long as Sara wanted him too. “Can I touch you?” Without waiting for an answer Michael let his hands find Sara's hips, knowing where to place them instinctively and bunching her skin in his hands as he pulled her harder against his throbbing erection. Sara let out a squeak and Michael felt the ribbed muscles of her inner core begin to flutter around him. Sara scratched his skin, creating lines of rough skin against the tattoo on his chest and Michael let out a hiss at the burning sensation it left on his skin. “Come on baby...” Michael panted through gritted teeth, thrusting his hips upwards and burying himself within Sara even deeper. “...Take it all, Sara.”

Sara pressed her hand against Michael's on her hips, encouraging him to grip onto her hips. She rode out her pleasure when her second orgasm hit her unexpectedly, her sweaty forehead falling down against his chest as she gained back her breath. "I'm not done with you yet Michael. But I need to see you now." As fun as it was, Sara wanted to look into his eyes when they finally came together. She ripped the satin over his head and threw it across the room, finding his pupils in the shadow cast from the moonlight. "I love you." Sara leaned down, kissing his lips softly as she rested her arms either side of his head. "Move." She rolled herself down onto the bed, delighted when he followed her order and moved his weight on top of her. She was deliciously pressed into the mattress, the soft bed sheets crumpling beneath her sweat-slicked body. "Fuck me, like you mean it." She pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth, sucking it into her mouth to soothe the pain.

Michael smoothed a stray strand of hair from Sara's face and looked down at her lovingly, finally able to take in her spent features. “I love you,” he breathed, pressing his lips to hers and letting them linger before parting them with his tongue and inviting hers to invade his mouth. Their tongues met and Michael's set the pace, slowly teasing in and out of Sara's mouth as she fluttered down from her last orgasm. Michael's hand cupped itself around Sara's chin, holding her mouth to his before he trailed his poker hot fingertips down the sensitive skin of Sara's neck and he felt her moan into his mouth. “I love fucking you...,” Michael's hand traced a path down Sara's shoulders, along the outer curve of her breast, setting her skin alight on every inch of milky flesh until Michael hooked his hand behind her knee and lifted Sara's weakened leg up towards her chest. Pulling his lips from hers, Michael gave her a seductive sideways smirk and hooked his other hand around her other leg, positioning himself so that Sara's legs were resting against his chest, her lower legs draping over his shoulders and he could push even deeper into her. Sara let out a gasped at the change of angle and Michael stilled inside of her until she opened her bleary eyes to look back up at him. “...And I always mean it,” Michael growled, his voice shuddering as he withdrew from her and buried himself again with a grunt.

Sara lifted to grip onto the headboard, hearing the springs of her bed squeak with each move of Michael's hips. "God, I'll never get enough of this." Once again, her visions flashed to the future and she moved one hand to behind Michael's head. She gripped at the skin at the back of his neck, lifted her head to kiss him messily. She moved her hips to the timing of his thrusts, not being able to hold her head up at the sensation. She thrashed around on the bed sheets, knuckles turning white as she held her grip onto him. "Make me come again, come with me." The headband hit the wall as their moves turned erratic, both chasing their highs but desperate to reach it together.

At her words Michael pounded into Sara recklessly, his entire body moving the whole bed frame as he did. Michael leaned forward, resting his weight on his shoulders and gripped underneath Sara's behind, lifting her from the bed sheet with two massive splayed hands and holding her still as he thrust into her quickly. The angle was amazing, Michael's orgasm threatening to tip him over the edge each time he disappeared inside of her. He lifted his head, panting hard as he rested his forehead on Sara's and let his almost black gaze stare directly into her burnt amber hues. “Come with me, baby,” he grunted with each thrust, his pace so fast he could barely form the words as they left his lips. “Come on me, Sara,” he begged, his own rapture making his vision blur and his muscles twitch and he thrust into her. “Oh fuck, Sara...” Michael squealed, his voice higher than before and his sweaty brow rolling against Sara's as his stomach fell away from him and he poured himself into Sara's twitching core. “...Baby...I'm coming.”

Sara clenched around him, her eyes shut so tight that she saw stars. The feeling of Michael filling her sent her over the edge, and she clawed at his shoulders with the need to grip onto something. "God, I'm coming too. Shit, Scofield." Sara knew how Michael reacted to her saying his name, especially in the throes of passion. She repeated his surname as if it was a prayer, throwing her head back as her orgasm took over her. She fought to open her eyes, wanting to see him. His eyes were changing back to their usual blue, the moonlight highlighting the color perfectly and making Sara feel overwhelmed. "I love you." She panted against him, slowly coming down from her high as Michael continued to move slowly inside of her.

“I fucking love you,” Michael chuckled, his pace slowing to almost nothing as he let an involuntary shiver run through his entire body. His nose rested beside Sara's when he rested his face to hers, quickly tilting his chin and seizing her lips in another amorous kiss. Michael let Sara's legs fall from his shoulders to a more comfortable position beside his hips and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her. Sara's lips tasted of him and sweat, tiny beads of the salty perspiration having collected on her upper lip during their lovemaking. Michael smiled against her mouth, letting his tongue finds hers for another sultry slow dance as they both relaxed into each other in the moonlight. “We should babysit more often,” Michael smirked, pushing Sara's hair from her brow, addicted to the feel of her soft tendrils between his fingers, and smiled at her sweetly. “Everything turns you on,” he joked, finally turning fully flaccid and slipping from her folds between them.

Sara rested her head against his chest, basking in the afterglow of her three amazing orgasms. "Everything about you turns me on." She purred against his chest, tracing the outlines of his tattoos by trailing her finger across his chest. "Seeing you with the girls, I couldn't stop thinking about our future. It used to terrify me, but now it's all I want." She bit her lip, not wanting to scare him away. But she didn't ever want to have secrets with Michael. They were moving fast for anyone looking in on their relationship, but they knew this was it for the both of them. The room turned silent, and Sara mentally kicked herself for bringing it up so soon. She let the steady rise and fall of his chest soothe her erratic thoughts.

“It's okay,” Michael soothed, moving to lay beside her on the bed. “It's not scary to talk about these things,” he smiled at her, bunching the duvet and pulling it up around her naked body. Michael let his hand find Sara's hip under the comforter and he rolled her so she was facing him, his fingertips drawing lazy circles against her skin. Michael could read her thoughts just by looking at her face and even in the dusky moonlight, he could see the fear in her entire body. Michael let his body fall down onto the plump pillows and shuffled closer to her so their bodies were practically touching, threw his arm over her frame and pulled her to him for a quick kiss. “I had fun tonight,” he smiled. “I wouldn't mind making watching a movie snuggled with a couple of kids a reality one day.”

"One day." She kissed him soundly on the lips, smiling against his lips when she pulled back. "I want some time alone with you first." She grinned at him cheekily, lifting to rest the top of her body against his chest. "I mean, I can't fuck you morning, noon and night with a baby can I?" She let out a giggle, pressing multiple kisses over his face and over his jaw. "But one day. I like the idea. The world is missing a mini Michael Scofield, your eyes, and my attitude." She let her eyes glaze over as she imagined their future once more. Sunday mornings with cartoons, little bodies between them as they dozed off.

“My god, I hope not,” he teased with a wink. “Maybe a mini you with my attitude?” Michael twisted his lips into a sideways smirk before he shook his head quickly. “Maybe not,” he laughed, wrapping his arm around her naked body as she kissed his skin tenderly. “Maybe we can just practice for now,” he dug his fingertips into the small of her back, holding her to him with minimal effort, his eyes fluttering closed as she kissed his Adam's apple.

She kissed down to his chest, lapping at his skin and grazing her teeth over the lines of his tattoos. "You mean." She sucked at his collarbone, making a mark and soothing the sting with her tongue. "You don't want MJ to match with LJ?" She snaked her hand down his body and grasped onto his hardening length. "However, practicing does sound fun." She shot him a saucy wink before throwing the covers over her head and following her hand down to his erection with her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara held the coffee cup between her palms, blowing the hot air until she deemed it cool enough to drink. She looked over at Katie, unable to stop herself from smiling. Her smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face, her cheeks often hurting as she thought of her boyfriend. "Michael and I had so much fun babysitting the girls, how was the date?" She shot Katie a saucy grin, arching an eyebrow over the mug of the coffee.

Katie let her lips twitch into a small smile, trying to hide it as she recalled her evening with her husband. “The date was...” she paused, taking a huge breath and wiggling her fingers delectably on the table in front of her. Katie couldn't think of the words she was trying to find that did her whole evening justice. Finally, she settled on something that was both noncommittal and would lend itself to further questioning from her friend. “...Nice,” she laughed, widening her eyes and grinning at Sara.

Sara let out a loud laugh, spilling hot coffee liquid all over the small table in front of her. She continued to laugh as she got up to fetch napkins and clean her mess. "Oh yeah. Nice." She rolled her eyes as she sat back down, wiping her hands on a spare piece of tissue. "I saw the look in your eye. And the smile on your face at work." She smiled knowingly, not wanting to press her friend for information she didn't want to share.

“Sara, I've got kids,” Katie laughed, wrapping her hands around the mug of her own coffee in front of her. Katie's black coffee swirled in the cup as she moved it sideways to allow Sara to mop up her spillage. “I don't get “nice” very often anymore,” she narrowed her eyes with a smile as she took a sip of the steaming coffee. Katie swallowed with a wince when she discovered her beverage was still a little too hot. “What about you eh? You couldn't wait to get to your car!”

Sara turned a deep shade of crimson, embarrassed that they had been so obvious in their rush to get home. "I mean, have you seen him?" She commented, laughing as Katie hummed her agreement. "I don't know what it was Katie, but seeing him with kids. It gets me. He just goes off the scale of being hot. I don't think I'll survive when we have our own." She didn't let the comment faze her, speaking of kids having become normal between her and Michael.

“You two talk a lot?” Katie teased, lifting her mug to her smile again. The steam from her coffee creating a small amount of condensation to form on her top lip and the tip of her nose. Katie licked her lips, trying to hide her smile before taking a small, surface only sip. “I don't think I would get much talking done if he was my boyfriend,” she said after she swallowed, watching her hands place the mug back on the metal edged table of the diner.

Sara trailed her fingertip around the rim of her mug, resting her head on her hand as she looked across at Katie. "I mean, we talk a fair amount. When we're not busy." She smiled coyly. Usually, she felt a possessive streak when it came to Michael. But she had a thrill knowing how many women wanted him when she was the one able to take him home every night. "We talk a lot actually. He's so romantic." She felt her heart swoon, the butterflies starting as she thought of every occasion he had made her feel like a princess.

Katie leaned forward eagerly, her elbows sliding across the slightly sticking surface of the table. “Tell me more,” she grinned.

Sara smirked and matched her stance, rolling her eyes but ready to boast about her boyfriend. "The day I met him when he came to the hospital to try and find me. I broke up with Colin that night and it got... physical. I called Michael in a moment of panic. He came straight away. He barely knew me Katie and he ran to me like a knight in shining armour. He just held me, and made me feel so safe." She grinned at the memory, loving finally been able to tell their tale. "Since then, it has only gotten better. Nobody had ever bought me flowers before. He sends lunch to the office for me when he knows I've run late to work. I can't explain it, Katie, I love him." The words ran easily off her tongue, as she uttered the words to someone other than Michael.

Katie swooned, her head resting on her hand as she listened to her friend's story. “Does he know about Colin?”

Sara nodded slowly, gulping down air before continuing. "He knows everything, Katie. About Colin, about my past. Every bad thing about me, he's turned it into a positive." She blinked back tears, smiling with pride as she recalled their many conversations about ignoring their pasts and focusing on the future.

“Aww honey,” Katie stretched out a hand and caressed Sara's forearm, rubbing her fingers over the fabric of Sara's sweater lovingly. “I'm so happy for you,” she beamed. “You deserve “nice,” she giggled.

Sara grabbed onto her fingers for a moment, seeing the sincerity in her friend's eyes. Katie had seen her at her worst, fighting with her inner demons and the demons in the form of boyfriends. "I didn't believe that until I met him. But now, I want it all. I want the fairytale life with the wedding and the kids. I can't wait for all the nice times practicing." She grinned cheekily, checking her phone to see that Michael should be finished soon. He had taken the chance to meet his brother and Sara had agreed to join them for dinner after the brothers caught up.

“How long have you guys been official now?” Katie asked, taking a quick swig of her coffee. The liquid was cooler than before, smoothing its way down her throat without he harsh burn she had experienced earlier. “What does he do? You still haven't told me!”

Sara racked her brain, struggling to picture her life before Michael entered it. "5 months or so. It seems like we were together from the day we met. I swear I saw stars the first time we kissed." Recalling their first kiss, Sara's fingers trailed her mouth as if she could feel his lips there still. "He's a structural engineer. Very good with his hands." She added cheekily, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

“Ooo!” Katie wiggled her eyebrows and short a quick look around the diner before holding her hands together in front of her. She shot Sara and wicked smile and pulled her hands apart slowly. “How big?”

Sara eyed her hands and waited for her to move them apart until she saw fit. "Right, stop. About there." She let out a girlish giggle, laying her head in her palms to hide her embarrassment. "He's good, I have no complaints." She tried to shrug freely, but her grin threatened to split her face in half.

Katie stared down at her hands, her jaw dropping open a little in surprise. “My god woman! How do you walk afterward?” She laughed, pushing her hands through her hair and fanning herself as if suddenly flustered. “I bet he is a talker,” Katie quirked an eyebrow and reached for her half empty cup of coffee once again, lifting it to her lips and taking another bitter gulp.

Sara rolled her eyes and drained the rest of her now cooled drink, trying to stop herself laughing. "He talks, I talk. It's good. You're making me blush Katie!" She put down her cup and patted at her cheeks to try and cool herself down.

“Daaaaaaaaamn!” Katie sang, leaning back in her chair as she watched Sara blush. “I bet he makes you blush with that smoldering look...those blue eyes....and that tattoo...” Katie grabbed a napkin and fanned herself dramatically. “What's it like?”

Sara didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled. She had always been open with Katie, but never had anything to boast about before now. "I could get lost in his eyes for days." She cringed at her own comment, but her eyes still shone with happiness. "It's amazing. We're so compatible, he just really gets me. It's intense sometimes, but I think it's because I have never felt this way before. He amazing, we're amazing." Sara propped her head up on her elbow, feeling a sudden overwhelming urge to see Michael.

“I'm happy for you,” Katie beamed, grabbing her cup with both hands and lifting the final drops of coffee to her lips. She gulped down the cold liquid with a turned down face. “It's nice to see you smile.”

Sara felt her cheeks burn once more, and her gaze dropped to focus on a mug ring on the table in front of her. "I don't seem to be able to stop." She was cut off by her phone ringing and rooted into her bag to retrieve it. She saw Michael's name and answered quickly with a grin. "Hey, okay. Yep, I'm almost finished gossiping. Okay baby, see you soon. I love you too." She ended the call, looking back up to Katie. "Speak of the devil, I'm meeting him and his brother for dinner so I'll have to shoot off soon!"

Katie interest was peaked. “He has a brother?” she quirked her brow. “Is he handsome also? Don't answer that,” Katie covered her face with her hands and grabbed for her bag sitting beside her on the booth seat. “I'm married.”

Sara let out a laugh and picked up her bag also, linking arms with Katie as they set off for the car park. "Meh, he's got nothing on my Michael. The first time I met him, I held a knife and chased him around the kitchen." She giggled as she recalled their first encounter. She knew she needed to go but the story was too funny to put off telling to her friend.

Katie's eyes went wide and she practically twisted Sara's arm behind her back as she pulled them to a halt. “I'm sorry, you did what?” She squeaked. Katie was so happy for her friend and they hadn't had time like this to catch up for so long. She missed it and she laughed deep in her throat as Sara blushed. “Why?”

They continued walking as Sara dragged Katie along, excitement at seeing her boyfriend putting an extra spring in her step. "I thought it was Michael, I'd never met him before." She tried to defend herself, remembering the sheer panic she had felt in the moment. "He was in Michael's kitchen, just stood there. I got a knife and told him to leave before I started chasing him. At least we can laugh at it now." Lincoln had become a firm friend of Sara's. He had sat and told her embarrassing stories of Michael as a child. She was mesmerised by their love for one another, knowing how important family was to them.

“Does he talk about prison?” Katie said suddenly, watching her feet as she walked. Even if Sara hadn't mentioned it, Katie couldn't deny that she had followed the case of the Fox River Eight. She was on Michael's side, never for a second thinking of him as anything less than the man she knew had made her friend so happy. If she did, she wouldn't leave him with her kids. She trusted Sara and if Sara trusted Michael, so did she.

Sara let out a sigh, slowing her face as she neared their cars but not the end of their conversation. "He's told me everything. I mean, it's not our favourite conversation. But sometimes he tells me stories of in there or the time after he escaped. There's no judgment between us so it doesn't bother me. We've both got pasts we're not proud of." Sara shrugged as she walked Katie to her car. "I'm looking to the future, it's all I care about."

“Does he want kids?” Katie smiled, fishing in her bag for her car keys. The bunch of keys poked her fingers harshly and she grabbed at them, pulling them free with a frown. Katie made a note to sort through them and take some off; she didn't need her work and car keys together. “I mean, I know it's early but what if you guys have an accident?”

Sara's face lit up at the thought of children, her entire face breaking out into a grin. "I mean, we are careful. But if it happens, it happens." She shrugged and found herself completely okay with it. She knew nothing would make Michael leave, that she wouldn't be alone. "He wants kids, I want kids. We want kids together. It's just a normal conversation. I've waited my whole life to find someone like him, I'm not letting him go." She let out a giddy laugh, reaching into her pocket for her own car keys but not actually taking a step away.

Katie held her arms open and pulled Sara into a massive crushing hug. Katie was on her way to collect the girls from school and as much as she wanted to spend more time chatting with her best friend, she had to go. With an exaggerated pout, Katie pulled back gave Sara a lopsided smile. “Take care honey, okay?”

Sara tightened her grip on Katie before letting her go, the love she had for her best friend radiating through her. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, you dope. My man awaits. Love you lots!" She blew Katie a kiss and turned away, practically running to her car in the excitement to get away and back to Michael's side. She sent him a quick text before turning her car on and setting off towards the restaurant where he waited for her with Lincoln.

“Sara is on her way,” Michael smiled at his phone, catching his reflection on the screen before placing the cool, metal case down back on the table. Lincoln was sitting opposite Michael in the booth, his huge bulk slouched back against the red leather of the seat. Lincoln had one arm thrown across the back of the booth seat, his fingers idling across the ridge edge of the faux leather. Michael couldn't hide his smile at Sara's impending arrival, but he knew she had gone to lunch with Katie and would be about thirty minutes. “Sara likes you,” he beamed, remembering how they had first met.

Lincoln let out a deep chuckle, throwing his head back and rolling his neck. He watched his brother smile and tried to hide his own grin. "You two make me want to vomit." He spoke roughly, trying to mumble his words to hide his secret jealously. Not of Sara, per say. She was attractive, but not his type. She suited his brother down to a tee. He was jealous of the obvious love they had for each other, something he secretly longed for. "No PDA at the dinner table." He fake-scolded, glaring at Michael across the table. "All good though yeah?"

Michael couldn't help but smirk a little harder. “Oh yeah, it's all good,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows and reached for his cup of coffee. The mug stuck to the table a little as Michael tried to lift it and his fingertips began to burn from the heated ceramic. “We are having fun,” he said quickly, sipping the hot, black liquid and looking across the nearly empty diner innocently.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, stretching his feet out beneath the table to get more comfortable. He loved the bond he shared with his brother, loved how close they were. But some things, he just didn't need or want to here. "Good to know." He rolled his eyes, lifting his Americano to his lips and taking a long drink of the still too hot liquid. "Any cousins for LJ soon?" He teased, wanting to get his brother back to feeding him too much information about his private life.

Michael almost spat his coffee back into the cup. “After five months?”

Lincoln laughed in delight, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Michael squirm. "What's the saying.. when you know, you know." He smirked across the table, narrowing his eyes slightly as he interrogated him.

“We are not having kids yet,” Michael said seriously, placing his coffee back on the table. “I love her and I want to enjoy her alone for a while.”

Lincoln picked back up his mug and grinned at Michael still, leaving him hanging while he took a long gulp. "Yet? So you've planned it? Discussed it much?" Lincoln knew Michael was trying to play it off as cool, but he could see right through his little brother. He was glad of the opportunity to finally grill him properly, having not seen him much alone lately.

Michael shifted his position, pressing his fingertips together and resting his hands on the table. The seat felt cold when he moved to the new position. “We have talked about lots of things,” Michael admitted with a lick of his lips. Michael wasn't sure how Lincoln would feel about him talking about Fox River, even though they had rarely talked about Lincoln in the same context. “Sara knows.”

Lincoln felt his body stiffen, and he had to calm himself down with a deep gulp of air. He hated it being brought up. "I thought she might." He shrugged it off, pressing his lips together. No relationship could be real if Michael was keeping such a big part of his life from her. "Don't change the subject, I want to be an uncle." He wanted to lighten the mood again before Sara arrived, and also cause his brother as much embarrassment as possible. "Shall we go ring shopping tomorrow?"

“Dude,” Michael laughed, shaking his head. “That is something we have never talked about,” he realised suddenly. “I mean, I don't think Sara would want kids without getting married first, but we haven't actually said it.” Michael's words left his mouth and he frowned at himself. As open as Sara had been, and as eager he was to share his future with her, they had never mentioned marriage. Michael wondered why, but deep down he knew he would want to propose with a big romantic gesture, so the less Sara thought it might happen the better it was for him.

Lincoln shook his head from side to side, eyeing Michael up as he tried to force a crick out of his neck. "Maybe just check with her first. Then I'll book the tickets to Vegas for the stag." He shot his brother a wink, draining the last of his coffee and debating about getting another. It was an early start for work and as it was approaching the late evening, his bones were growing tired and his muscles getting more sore with every movement.

“No stag do,” Michael pressed his lips together quickly. “You are a bad influence,” Michael pointed an accusing finger at his brother, a small smirk gracing his face. Michael laughed and leaned back in his own booth cushion. “I can't believe we are discussing my non existent stag do,” Michael laughed.

Lincoln's eyes lit with mischief. He may be jealous of the love his brother had found, but he was beyond happy for him. Michael deserved the happiness, deserved to be loved and finally put himself first. "But you're not scared. I've never seen you like this before." He commented with a smile, his words sincere. "It's good Mike, happy for you." His voice was gruff as he let out a cough to cover up the emotion.

Michael never let anyone other than his brother call him Mike and he gave him an endearing smile as he said the name. “Thanks, man,” he said softly. “I really love her, Linc,” Michael smiled. “She is amazing.”

Lincoln gazed off at Michael's comment, his mind wandering back to Veronica. He was forever grateful for everything his brother had done for him, but his heart ached for his lost love. He wanted everything with her and kicked himself every day that they never got that. "Don't let her go bro." Lincoln snapped back, his eyes glazing over as he shook his head from side to side. "I mean it, she makes you happy. Don't lose it."

Michael felt a pang of sadness in his heart for his brother. Lincoln wasn't the most perfect, well rounded individual to have ever walked the earth, but despite all of his flaws, he had never deserved to hear the woman he loved lose her life at the end of a bullet. Just one more thing for Michael to feel guilty about in his quest to free his brother. “I won't,” he promised, offering Lincoln a weak smile.

Lincoln coughed loudly before moving to stand up. "I'm going to get another drink. What time are we meeting Sara?" He turned to his brother, cowering over him as he stood over the table. He wished for something stronger but promised himself, Michael and LJ that he wouldn't find himself back down the dark path.

Michael flicked his wrist and looked at his watch quickly. He lifted his head to watch his brother stand next to him. “She should be here soon,” he smiled at the thought a flush of nerves raking its way over his skin. Michael looked down at his shirt to make sure he hadn't dripped coffee down himself, and smoothed his hand over the material quickly.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as Michael fussed with his shirt, moving to refill his drink from the counter. He smiled sweetly at the waitress as she took his order, but she clearly recognised him. It was the sad truth about living with the reality of his past, and he focused on the laces of his shoes to avoid any contact. With his new drink in hand, after awkwardly thanking the young woman, he turned to see Sara had arrived. She was embracing Michael so stood back to give them a moment.

“Hey baby,” Michael crooned, stretching his body against Sara's as they embraced. He pulled back slightly to give her a quick, chaste kiss in the crowded diner and looked over to Lincoln. “How was Katie?” Michael enquired quickly, letting his hands run over the smooth material that covered Sara's arms. He had missed her and meeting each other in the week was a rarity, but it was the only time they could be together with their friends and family.

Sara practically melted against Michael. She took her seat next to him and immediately placed a hand on his thigh, her body leaning into his as she got even closer to him. "It was good to see her. She thanked us again for having the girls. Apparently, we really helped her out." She let out a giggle behind her hand, not resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss his cheek. She had missed him ever since he left her bed Monday morning. It was now Thursday, and the ache had gotten worse each day. Her work schedule had gotten crazy, so even their phones calls were cut to be short and sweet. "Where's Linc?" She looked around, finally spotting him at the counter and gesturing him over.

Michael lifted his arm behind Sara and rested it on the back of the booth seat. His hand idled on her shoulder, his entire body not being able to go without touching her even for a second. “Here he comes,” Michael noted dutifully as his brother walked back over to them. “Try not to touch any knives,” he warned playfully, leaning closer to her so that his breath tickled at her ear and her hair fell across his nose.

Lincoln noticed Michael and Sara both turned their heads towards him, and took his cue to walk back over. "Doctor, nice to see you again. I won't make you move away from my brother, I'll just kiss you later." He shot Sara a cheeky grin and dodged the glare from Michael, shooting his younger brother a wink. "Now before we eat, do I need to warn the staff about Sara around sharp objects?" He sat back in the cushioned booth, stretching his legs out and avoiding contact with the locked pair of ankles that were across from him.

“A simple misunderstanding,” Michael reminded his brother with a small kick under the table. Michael looked over at Sara lovingly, his eyes searching hers for a few seconds before he pulled her harder to him with a gentle grip on her shoulder. “I missed you,” he mouthed to her, hiding his words from Lincoln who was busy searching the sticky paged menu in front of him.

Sara cupped his face quickly, nuzzling their noses together before kissing his lips. "I missed you too." She whispered back to him, happiness shining in her eyes and radiating towards Michael. She forgot Lincoln was there, never mind a diner full of paying customers. She found herself lost in his eyes and didn't ever want to look away. Lincoln lifted his eyes from the menu and looked at the pair, rolling his eyes and coughing loudly. "Lovebirds. You have company. Hungry and lonely company." He picked up his drink, having already decided on the food he wanted and looked back towards his brother.

Reluctantly Michael swung his arm over Sara's head and leaned forward on the cool metal table, grabbing at the menu his brother had just put down. He shot him a look with a wry smile and felt Sara's hand on his thigh under the table. He moved his leg into her touch and even though his eyes were fixed on the menu, he didn't actually read any of the words. Licking his lips nervously, Michael dropped his hand behind the menu out of sight and snaked it under the table to grab at the inside of Sara's thigh. It was a warning; a silent plea for her to please not give him an erection at the same table as his brother. “What are you having?” Michael asked Lincoln, coughing a little to clear his throat when his voice jumped an octave.

Sara dared to move her hand higher, delighting in the reaction she was having from Michael. His grip on her tightened and she grinned down at the table. She moved closer to her boyfriend, pretending to study the menu but not actually paying it any attention. As she moved, her hand brushed across his growing erection. "Want to share something baby?" Her voice was a purr, dripping with desire and not meant for an audience. She felt bad for Lincoln sitting opposite them, but she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She had missed him and wanted to show him how much.

"I'm having a burger." Lincoln eyed the couple cautiously. Sara looked far too giddy, and Michael's expression had changed to one of pain. He dreaded to think of what they were doing, and desperately looked around for a way to leave.

“Good call,” Michael lifted his brow at his brother and squeezed his legs together, trapping Sara's hand between his thighs. “No knives with a burger,” he teased quickly.

Lincoln laughed at the comment and held his hands up while looking at Sara. "What is it with the women in your life always trying to kill me?" He shook his head and drank more of his coffee, draining the cup before continuing quickly. "You know, his first wife tried to shoot me. Is it my face?" He lifted his head to look at the pair but stopped laughing at the blank look on both their faces.

Sara took a few moments to process the new information, ripping her hand away from Michael and shoving his away from her skin. "There's a first wife?" She bit out, moving away from Michael quickly as she looked at him accusingly.

Michael's face went pale, his stomach fell away from him and he felt like it would never stop falling. The heat from Sara's skin disappeared from his grasp roughly and he felt her push against his side, eager to escape the confines of the booth they were sitting in. She hadn't waited for his reply or reaction, but instead had surrendered to her flight response and was jamming her balled fists into his shoulders in an attempt to move him. “Sara, I...” Michael stammered, stumbling over the edge of the seat and quickly standing to right himself.

Sara pushed against him, standing up next to him and not caring about causing a scene. "Your brother just said your first wife. Were you married?" She felt the tears burn her eyes, a lump forming in her throat as she looked at him and begged for answers.

Lincoln watched from his seat, cowering in the corner slightly as the events unfolded. He was beyond confused after Michael mentioned having told Sara everything. He was riddled with guilt, yet didn't want to intervene.

Michael stepped towards her but Sara took two steps back. He could see the hurt on her face and the redness prick at the corners of her eyes where her tears threatened to fall. Sara's lip quivered and Michael's heart broke into a thousand pieces. He wished at least one of them was sharp enough to pierce his heart and take away the pain he was feeling right now. Michael gulped hard, closing his eyes and letting his gaze drop to the floor. No secrets. “Yes, but...”

Sara clenched her hands into fists, following Michael's gaze to the floor. She had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to know. She tried to speak but all that came out was a choked sob, her voice catching in her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand, cupping her own face as she finally looked up at Michael. He looked broken, but it was nothing compared to how she felt. It was as if her heart had been torn from her chest in front of her very eyes, and her legs were about to give way. Instead of falling to the floor in a heap, she set off out of the door. She left her bag behind, and didn't look back as she ran. Not knowing where she was going, she finally let the tears flow as she gasped for air and carried on running.

“Sara, wait!” Michael called and half of the diner turned around to look at him with a disgusted glare. Michael looked back to Lincoln, noticing Sara had left her bag and so probably her keys behind on the seat where they had just been sitting. “Lincoln...” he growled through gritted teeth, running his hands over his freshly shaven scalp. He couldn't find the words to let his brother know how much of an idiot he was right now, but he was sure they would come later on. For now, he just shot Lincoln a stare, snatching Sara's bag into his massive, sweaty hands and jogging out of the diner after her.

Lincoln stared at the empty booth in front of him with disbelief, his head shaking to and from as he went back through the events of the previous minute. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and took out a 20, leaving it on the table to apologise for any inconvenience before following Michael out of the door. "Maybe I'm not so jealous." He shrugged and found his phone, dialing for LJ. He wouldn't hear from Michael until things were sorted, and he wasn't going to beg. Especially when he had no idea what he had done!


	14. Chapter 14

Michael knew Sara would head home. It was, other than his arms, the only place she felt safe, and she was not currently going to fall into his arms. Lincoln's words echoed in his mind followed by Sara's. They were full of hurt and he couldn't believe he had been too naive to have neglected to mention he had married a stripper so she could get a Green Card. Michael shook his head at the thought. It sounded stupid when he thought about it so how was he supposed to make Sara understand that it was nothing more than a business arrangement? Michael was right and he found her quivering, sobbing wreck of a body sitting on the steps outside of her apartment building. “Sara?” he said her name so tentatively that he was almost whispering it. “Baby?”

Sara tried not to look up at the sound of his voice, but her body betrayed her as her eyes found his. Of course, he would know where she had gone, he knew her better than anyone. She noticed her bag and felt relief wash over her at finally being able to enter her own apartment. "How could you?" She finally spoke, her voice wrecked as her throat burned. Her tears were falling heavily, her eyes and nose already stinging. She trusted Michael with her life, told him everything about her. He knew the good, the bad and the ugly. Yet he had missed out such a vital part of his past which made her feel so small and insignificant.

Michael handed Sara her bag gently under the assumption she would want to be indoors, safe from the prying eyes and neighbors who enjoyed a bit of drama. “I don't have an excuse for this,” Michael admitted sadly, stepping to catch her eye as she made her way through the apartment lobby hastily. Her hair whipped behind her, almost catching him in the eye because he was so close to her. He could feel the rage building up inside of her as he kept on her heels, and knew she was keen to get inside before it spilled over. “I just forgot,” he said before realising how awful it sounded out loud.

Sara turned back towards him quickly, pointing her finger into his chest harshly. She wasn't yet indoors but she didn't care, ready to give her neighbours the show of the year. "You forgot?" She screeched, not caring that she was practically wailing for all to hear. "Funnily enough Michael, I didn't forget to tell you anything. I told you about my drug problems, my shit childhood, the boyfriend who raped me, the men who beat me up for laughs. I would sure as fuck of remembered a marriage." She threw her hands up, anger bubbling through her as a new wave of betrayal washed over her.

“Come on, Sara,” Michael's shoulder sunk and he wanted nothing more than to crush her to his chest and let her take out all of her anger on his body. “Let's get inside,” he moved to grab her elbow to guide her to her front door, but he was met with resistance. “We can talk there,” he slid a glance sideways when he heard a few clicks of doors and the rattle of a chain as doors began to open up and down the hall.

Sara harshly pulled away from his grip, not wanting to touch him at all. She knew that if she let him, she would collapse against him and sob into his arms. She needed to resist him, for her own sake. However, she listened to him and knew she was causing a scene now. She turned away from him and marched to her apartment, unlocking her door and not waiting to hold it open for him. Moving straight to the fridge, she retrieved a bottle of wine and grabbed herself a large glass. Looking back to find his disapproving stare, she slammed the glass down and smashed the stem. "What? You can get married but I can't have a drink?" She commented, irritation dripping through her voice. She wanted to drink away the pain, even though she knew herself that it was a bad idea.

Michael closed the door behind him with a soft click. He sighed into nowhere, rubbing his stubble with a shaking hand as he watched Sara. She was so angry and Michael only had himself to blame. It had never occurred to him to tell Sara about a wife that no longer mattered. Nika had been something he needed at the time, someone to copy a key from the prison doctor and someone who as it turned out, was unstable and unable to accept the deal she was given. A key for a green card. Nika had wanted more, greedily, and had double crossed both him and Lincoln whilst they were on the run. Michael and Sara had talked at length about keeping their relationship honest and open, but since Michael and Nika were now long divorced, he had neglected to mention a part of his past he would rather have forgotten. “I'm so sorry,” Michael offered softly, preparing himself for another angry outburst.

Sara looked up at his words, seeing him looking so broken. Her heart ached to touch him, to comfort him. But he only had himself to blame. With how much she loved him, she didn't ever think he was capable of hurting her in such a way. She looked around for a glass that wasn't broken and poured herself another, taking a large swig of it as the now unfamiliar taste of alcohol burned her throat. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she had to lean against the kitchen counter in order to steady herself. She felt weak, both from receiving the news and for needing alcohol in order to process it.

There was no way Michael could say the words in his head without sounding like a manipulative piece of shit. He had used Nika, as even though she had used him, Sara wouldn't see that side. She would just assume that like all men before him, Michael was a liar and a bastard and he was good for nothing. Even if Michael could make her see his point of view, convince her somehow that it was all worth it, in the long run, he would still sound manipulative and a coward. And Michael felt like the biggest coward in the world right now, watching his feet shuffle on the floor. “I'm sorry, Sara. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you found out this way.”

Sara wanted the ground to swallow her up. She wanted to hear everything about it but the thought also made her sick to the stomach. She had different images running around her head, of who she was and what she had done with Michael. "Stop acting like a fucking God. Just tell me the truth. Tell me everything about your wife Michael." She spat out the words, crossing her arms defensively as she avoided looking at him. She was so angry but that didn't stop her from loving him with every fiber of her being.

Michael took a huge breath and sighed hard. This was his worst nightmare and he had not prepared for anything like this to ever happen. The man with a plan, Michael Scofield, was lost at sea without so much as a compass. “I only married her so she could stay in the country,” He winced at his own words as they left his mouth. Michael moved forward, sinking his weight into the back of Sara's couch and gripping the material nervously. “She was a...” he paused. “...Dancer.”

Sara paced around the room, wanting to ensure as much space between herself and Michael at that moment. She found herself laughing at Michael's comment, her shoulders bouncing as she chuckled. "You expect me to believe you married a stripper for her Green Card? How did she pay you, Michael? Blowjobs and lap dances?" She felt the need to vomit as she spoke, imagining all of the things as she said them out loud.

Michael pushed himself up and off the couch quickly. It slid back a little under his weight, but neither of them paid it much attention. “No, nothing like that at all,” he corrected her eagerly. “We didn't even kiss at our wedding.”

She looked deep into his eyes, immediately seeing that he was telling the truth. But it didn't make any pain go away, and she felt fresh tears sting her eyes. "Is that supposed to reassure me? I thought this was special, I thought I was special. When I thought of our future, I imagined how special our day would be. But you've done it all before Michael." She dragged her hands over her face, pulling at the skin under her eyes in frustration. "You've taken it away from me." She felt broken, but also beat herself up internally. She knew it was too good to be true, was waiting for something to come alone and burst their happy bubble.

“Baby,” Michael took a step towards her and she stopped him with a flat palm. Michael sank backward, the realisation of her words cutting him deeper than he would have thought possible. “Our day,” Michael repeated to himself, a hint of anger in his voice. Sara had never mentioned marriage, but just as he had suspected, their talk of kids would follow such an event. Sara had clearly fantasized about it and now he hadn't only set fire to her dream, but made her watch it burn to the ground. “Sara,” Michael stuttered suddenly, dropping to one knee on the floor in front of her. “I want to give you your day,” His voice was changed with a lump of tears caught in the back of his throat. Lincoln was right, for once. “Will you marry me?”

Sara looked at him in disbelief, fresh anger bubbling through her entire body. "No! Are you crazy?" She stalked away from him, pulling at her own hair with frustration. "You're not taking my engagement away from me too. I don't want to remember this day when I think of you proposing. What are you thinking?" She cried out, desperately trying to get him to stand up again as she looked down at him.

Michael jumped to his feet and stalked after her. “Okay, no proposal,” he reached her and managed to lay a single hand on her shoulder. He let his hand slide down her arm and gripped her wrist, stopping her before she could get away from him anymore. “But yes, I'm fucking crazy!” Michael almost bellowed, his voice raising to an angry rant. “I'm fucking crazy in love with you and I'm scared. I'm so scared I've fucked this all up by being an idiot and not telling you about something that is clearly so important.” He stared down at her, gulping hard. “It meant nothing to me so I didn't think it would mean anything to you. To us.”

Sara wanted to believe him more than anything but struggled to get her head around it and accept it. She finally looked up at him, their eyes catching and boring into one another's. "I love you too, Michael. So so much." She lifted his hand off of her wrist and took a step backward. "You were married, you had a wife. I don't see how it slipped your mind, that is what I don't understand. But I can't lose you." She choked out, cupping her mouth with her hand as she struggled to remember to breathe. "You're all I've got, how could you do this?" Her back hit the wall of her living room and she finally slid down, landing in a heap as the sobs racked through her body.

Michael's world crumbled and he was at her side quicker than she was able to push him away. His knees slid against the floor, the skin burning from the friction but he ignored it. Michael grabbed at her body, pulling her into an embrace. “You've still got me,” he soothed, desperately trying to hold her to him when she balled her fists and pounded them against his chest. “Sara, please, I'm sorry.”

Sara slammed her fists against his chest, hoping to reach his heart so he could hurt the same way she was. "I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you. But, I don't hate you. I love you, Michael. Right now, I hate that I love you." Sara finally clung to him, his shirt balled into his fists as she rested her head against his chest. "I love you." She mumbled softly, shaking her head slightly as she spoke.

Michael let her hit him, a million flashes of his childhood threatening to implode him at any time. Thankfully she stopped, her tiny hand grabbing at the material of his shirt instead and her tears soaking his chest. “I know, I hate me too,” Michael whispered sadly. “I hate that I have hurt you. I love you so much and I don't know how to make this right,” he admitted with despair. Michael held the back of her head with a huge hand, letting her cry into the material of his shirt. “I love you,” he repeated, stroking her hair and feeling her entire body shake with sobs. “I'll do anything you want me too to make this right.”

Sara let him hold her, his solid body a comfort that she so desperately needed. She was hurt beyond explanation, but that didn't mean she wanted him to leave. "Just stay with me. Stay with me and tell me everything. I promise, I'll listen calmly. I want to know everything, no matter how bad it is." She gulped down air, calming her breaths as she finally stopped crying. She knew he couldn't make anything right at the moment, but she wasn't letting him take the easy route and leave her alone to deal with it.

“Thank you,” Michael let her go, moving to sit beside her and leaning his weight against the wall. He let his head fall back against the cool painted surface and he pinched his eyes closed. This wouldn't be easy to say or hear. “When I set upon fabricating a plan to get Linc out of Fox River, I hit a bump in the otherwise flawless plan,” he began, staring at a spot on Sara's ceiling and pulling his knees up to his chest. “I needed to get into the infirmary and because the doctor was a man, I didn't think my charm would work.”

Sara curled up into herself, her head resting down on her chest as she listened to Michael. "Right, okay. Go on.." She wanted to hear it all, didn't want to drag out the inevitable. Her female instincts kicked in, immediately wanting to know who this girl was and what she looked like.

Michael took a breath. “I racked my brain for days, days Lincoln didn't have, trying to come up with a way into the infirmary,” Michael fiddled with his hands, watching his fingers intently. “The room beneath was where we needed to get to, and there was a grate under the sink in the infirmary. I just needed to get into that room,” he was stalling and he knew it. Sara fidgeted beside him and he pressed his eyes closed. “I went to a strip club to clear my head,” Michael laughed at the absurdity of the notion. “And she was there. Dancing.”

Sara racked her brain as she processed everything Michael was saying. The man he was describing wasn't the boyfriend she had grown to love so much. "That isn't you. You don't go to strip clubs to clear your head." She finally realised how much they had both changed, Sara having been so different in the years before she met Michael. "What does she look like? What's her name?" She questioned, wanting to know everything she could.

“Nika,” he said without missing a beat. He chuckled to himself. “She looks like a stripper,” he shrugged. “Tall, leggy, you know...a stripper,” Michael shrugged again, wrinkling his nose. “I don't really remember. She wasn't my type,” he finally looked over at her with sadness in his eyes. “I'm still me,” he prodded her with his elbow when she didn't look at him. “Six years ago, desperate Michael would do anything and go anywhere to free his brother. Now this Michael will do anything to free the woman he loves from the pain she is feeling now.”

Sara looked at him with desperate eyes, the rims hurting from all of the tears she had shed. She just wanted to sleep, but she wanted to resolve the situation somehow before she let that happen. She understood the love Michael had for his brother, and the desperation he felt to get him off of death row. "Did you do anything with her? I know wives get certain, privileges, with a husband in prison." Her throat went dry as she spoke, but she needed to know. Her mind was racing with images of Michael and another faceless woman, with a better body than plain old Sara.

Michael reached over and rested his hand on her knee, closing his hand over hers and scrunching her fingers awkwardly beneath his. He waited until she looked over at him to speak. That way she would see the truth behind his words echoed in his eyes. “I never touched her,” he promised faithfully. “It was a sham. She visited me once, to deliver me a copy of a key I needed to get into the infirmary. We had to make it look like it was conjugal, but nothing happened, I swear. We sat in the room for twenty minutes on opposite sides whilst she asked me what I was doing. She had no idea I was breaking out, no one did. It was easier to keep people safe that way.”

She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the tears gather there as he desperately told his story. She leaned out her hand and touched his cheek softly, as if still scared to make contact with his skin. "I believe you. But I'm still broken and hurt. I think we need to take a break." She wanted to throw up as soon as the words left her mouth, bile rising in her throat as she thought of facing life without him.

Michael's face drained of all colour and he went cold. Sara's words echoed in his brain but it failed to comprehend what she was saying. His lips parted, his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed in confusion. His breath caught in his throat and his dry mouth made it hard to swallow. “What?” he croaked, tears stinging the edges of his eyes and threatening to fall.

Sara shuffled away from him slightly, turning her body so she faced him fully. "Not a breakup, just a break. I thought I knew everything, Michael. I told you every painful experience; about my past, about the drugs, about the men. You know you'd feel the same." She didn't know why she was trying to justify herself, knowing that she had every right to walk away and never look back. "I love you, I just need some space. This isn't to see other people, or so we can both get crazy drunk and go wild. I just need a few days to clear my head. Okay?" Her lip trembled at having to carry on without him by her side. He was a permanent fixture in her life, and her days would never be the same again.

Michael nodded slowly but moved into her space. A tear rolled down his cheek as he cupped her face in his hands. When Sara turned her face away from him he cracked, his heart breaking in his chest into a million shards that he wished would tear through him. It was more than he deserved but he had to respect Sara's decision, as much as he hated himself for driving her to such a conclusion. “I'll never stop fighting for us,” He dipped his head until she looked back at him with a watery gaze. “For you,” Michael whimpered, brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tears.

With her eyes locked with his, she felt herself crumble. Her hands gripped onto his arms and she leaned closer towards him. "Don't give up on me Michael. Don't let me go." She sobbed, her lips crashing into his. She kissed him as if it were their last, and she was scared it may be. She knew she was being reasonable, but what if he stopped trying? She moved to grip onto the back of his head, her fingers digging into the flesh as she clung to him with everything she had.

Michael tumbled backward, falling the carpet with a silent thud when his behind hit the floor. Sara fell with him and he held onto her, their lips never parting for a second. “I'll never let you go,” he breathed through kisses, tears staining his face as he kissed her like he might never taste her lips again. Michael's tongue searched her mouth lazily, finding his prize and pouring every ounce of love he had into making her feel loved. If he never had another moment like this, he would most certainly die, but he respected what Sara wanted. He would leave her alone, much to the loathing of his brain, but he wouldn't be far. Michael knew if he didn't stop this now then they would have one more thing for Sara to regret in the morning. He reached up two shaking hands and pulled her hands from the back of his head, his entire body screaming for her touch once he had let her fingers slip from his scalp. He pushed himself to his feet, scooping Sara up into his arms and cradling her to his chest as he walked towards her bedroom. It was the middle of the day, but he knew her well enough to know that when she was feeling sad, she wanted nothing more than to curl up under her covers and forget the world. Michael leaned over, depositing Sara onto the bed before standing back to look at her with a sorrow in his eyes. “Wait for me,” he whimpered, his voice breaking as he quickly wiped his hands under his eyes to catch his tears as they fell, turned and walked from the room and Sara's apartment.

Sara held her stomach as she cried, her body shaking as she watched Michael walk out of her room. She hoped it was the last time she felt such a way as she watched him leave, as she watched him walk away from her. She cried so much that her throat started to burn, struggling to breathe as the sobs refused to subside. She curled herself up, clutching onto the pillow that Michael had slept on previously. It had traces of his smell left, so she clung to it like a lifeline. "I love you, I love you." She ached to see him walk back through the door, to start the day again and take away all of the pain she felt. She shut her eyes so tightly that dots appeared in her vision, but anything was better than facing the reality she was living.

Michael let the door to Sara's apartment close behind him with a click and he leaned against the door and sighed. He slammed his head into the warm wooden bulk, letting it echo through the hall of the apartment building, bunching his hands in frustration at his sides. Michael could hear her sobbing. Sara's cried filled his ears from deep in her apartment and Michael rolled his head to press his ear to the door as he listened, his heart ceasing to beat in his chest. He gritted his teeth, fighting to urge to break down her door and rush to her side, hold her in his arm and show her just how much he loved her all night long.


	15. Chapter 15

The first Friday without Sara was horrendous. Michael usually awoke every Friday to the same routine. He would wake up, shower, dress and then leave for work early so that he could visit the local florist and pick out an especially lovely bouquet to send to Sara. Flower Fridays had become a real thing, and Michael enjoyed making her smile with every type of flower you could imagine. His particular favourite was roses because he loved the way Sara's face lit up, her smile tugging at the corner of her lips, every time she was handed one. Today was different. A bleakness hung over Michael all day and he struggled to think of anything but Sara whilst he tried to work. But it would be a cold Friday in hell before he didn't buy her any flowers, so Michael grabbed his coat and left work early, heading down town to buy the gift he so desperately wanted.

Sara felt like a walking zombie. She was moving from patient to patient, but remained motionless as she did so. Different colleagues stopped to check if she saw okay, but she plastered on a fake smile and stopped to convince them for 30 seconds. She hadn't slept or eaten since she watched Michael walk away. It was like he had taken part of her with him, and she missed him with everything she had. With it approaching the weekend, she felt even worse. They hadn't spent a weekend apart since they met, and Sara felt terror at the thought of being alone. She slowly walked towards her office when her lunch break approached, determined to have a short nap in her chair in order to finish her shift. However, when she opened the door; her mouth hung open in shock at the sight she was met with.

"Hey," Michael said sheepishly. He was standing by her desk, leaning his bulk onto the desk behind him. Every surface around him was covered in makeshift florist vases, essentially bags of water tainted with flower preserving additives, and each bloom was massive. Michael had purchased every red rose the florist had delivered that day and he watched as Sara glanced around the room at the overwhelming bouquets. Dressed in his work suit, Michael looked disheveled. His shoulders were covered by his jacket but his shirt was crumpled and creased underneath and his tie hung loosely to one side. He hasn't slept last night at all and his body tried to betray him with reddened eyes and messy stubble. "It's flower Friday," he said smoothly, his voice still evidently coarse from his tears.

Sara looked around in shock, eyeing all of the flowers before finally looking to Michael. He looked as bad as she felt, eyes red as evidence of his tears. She realised what a pair they looked, standing in her office and staring at one another. "I thought we were on a break Michael?" She managed to squeak out. She didn't really mean it, but she wasn't ready to run back into his arms just yet. She was miserable and broken, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was all his fault.

Michael looked down at the single red rose in his hand, the deep red blush if it's velveteen petals soft and inviting, despite its blood red colour. He took a breath and turned around to place the rose on Sara's desk. "That doesn't mean I can't buy you flowers on a Friday, does it?"

Sara felt her heart flutter, secretly delighted that he hasn't forgotten. It wasn't that Sara expected anything from Michael, but Friday's had quickly become her favourite day of the week. She melted in front of him immediately and moved in front of him to pick up the rose he had placed down. She lifted it to her nose to smell it, before moving to look at Michael. "No, it doesn't. I miss you." She admitted, her voice wavering as a lump caught in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, be held by him, anything that involved being closer to him than the distance she currently felt.

Michael offered her small smile. It was weak and tainted with loneliness. He missed her like a limb had been removed and the fact she standing so close to him made it even harder to hear her words. "I miss you so much," he said quickly, his voice little more than a whisper. Michael couldn't stop his arm from reaching out and he smoothed his fingertips over the crisp, stiff material of her white coat. He watched her reaction and desire looked behind his blue eyes when he saw her eyes flutter closed. "I miss everything about you," his fingers drew lazy circles over her shoulder and trailed up to the collar, intent on touching the skin if her neck, before he stopped himself.

Sara practically purred at his touch, leaning into his hand as it moved around her skin. She lifted her arm to grip his fingers, moving it until her cheek was pressed into his hand. She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand, aching to be close to him in any way. She wanted to do so much more but stopped herself before it went any further. "It's good to know you've not forgotten about me overnight." She attempted to add humour to the conversation, the room thick with tension and desire as they both looked at each other intently.

"I want to make this right," Michael ignored her humour and tilted his head at her lovingly. He offered her a twitch of a smile and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "But I'm getting all these mixed signals that I cannot make sense of," Michael sighed and pulled his hand from her face reluctantly. "I'm trying to respect your wishes and leave you alone, but I cant. And when you touch me, God Sara, when you touch me..." Michael's words were as jumbled as his thoughts and he frowned at his feet, trying to make sense of his feelings. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, but I can't change what happened in my past," he admitted forlornly. "I wish you could accept it."

Sara didn't know what to say or how to react. She nervously pulled on her sleeve, a trait she had ever since she could remember. "I accept everything about your past, you know I do." Her words came out sharper than she intended, but she needed him to understand. "But I only found out everything yesterday, when I thought I knew it all long ago. I love you, Michael Scofield, with everything that is in me. I just, need...I don't know what I need. I just need to not feel like this." She began to pace the room, her shoes causing a harsh sound with every step she took.

"I should go," Michael said but didn't move a muscle. He watched her pace and his hands flexed at his side. "I can't see you like this. I can't see you hurt and upset and know it is because of me." Michael licked his lips nervously and took a step towards her, halting her pacing with a gentle tug on her wrist. "I love you, Sara. I love you with everything I have," Michael lifted her hand in his, resting it on his chest over his heart and pushed his hand at over hers. "You know that, right?"

Sara felt the gentle beat of his heartbeat, and felt it increase when she touched him. She looked up into his eyes, wanting to take away the hurt they were both feeling. She knew she should be harsher on him, but she loved him so much that nothing else seemed to matter anymore. "I can't lose you. Kiss me, Michael." She clutched his shirt into her first and waited for him to react to her words. She wanted to feel better, to feel close to him and forget the last 24 hours for just a moment.

Michael's breath hitch in his throat and his eye flickered between her sweet, inviting lips and her sorrowful, dark eyes. Sara was hurting, broken and emotionally bruised and Michael felt the unwelcome sting of guilt invade his soul. He could kiss her, and God he wanted to, and let her feel something, anything, for just this moment. But Michael didn't want that. He wanted Sara to feel everything and he wanted her to feel it forever, but he didn't want to let her throw herself into her past by using sex as an escape. He respected her and the woman she had worked hard to become too much for that. Michael leaned forward and closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips to Sara's cheek and feeling her clutch harder at his shirt. It just about broke his heart but he held her face to his and let his lips slip from her skin. "Soon," he promised dutifully into her ear.

Sara shivered with his voice so close to her skin, a welcomed feeling that she thought she had lost over the last day. She welcomed the sensation and her breath hitched as she looked at him. As much as she wanted to feel his lips on her, she was grateful for his reaction as she knew how serious he was about winning her back along with her trust. "I'd better get back to work." She pushed herself backward, smoothing down her hair and tucking it behind her ears. "Thank you for the flowers. I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I'll love you even more tomorrow." She offered him a watery smile, hating the tension she felt at not being able to be as close to him as she wished she could.

  
Michael stretched out in his own bed for the first Saturday morning in a few weeks. It was cold and empty and he rolled his head against his pillow expectantly, hoping to see Sara beside him. Of course, she wasn't there and Michael pushed himself into a sit with a grunt. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to recall the last time he had woke up on a Saturday alone. He couldn't and so he reached over to his side table for his phone and dialed Sara's number from memory.

Sara was curled up against the corner of her couch, clutching a mug of tea as she stared mindlessly at the Saturday morning shows playing on her TV. She had finally gotten a few hours sleep, but everything reminded her of Michael and the fact that he wasn't there. Her sheets smelt of him, his shirts littered her floor and the back of her chair. She ended up slipping into one, immediately welcomed by the smell of being home. When she couldn't face being alone anymore, she admitted defeat and left the cold and lonely bed. Currently, on her second cup of tea, she jumped slightly when her phone rang. It was rested on the arm of her couch, and she answered it as soon as she saw Michael's name. "Michael?" She practically whimpered, longing to hear his voice.

  
"Hey you," Michael relaxed back into the pillows when he finally heard Sara's voice coming down the line. He pressed the cell closer to his ear and pretended the warmth from the screen was coming from Sara. "Are you okay?"

  
Sara clutched the phone against her, imagining that Michael was sat right next to her. Suddenly, everything seemed better and her day was just a little brighter. "I'm better now, this place feels so empty." She looked around her place, very much aware that it was not just her place anymore. "How are you?" Her voice was soft, the previous feelings of anger gone and replaced with a longing to be close to him.

"I'm good," he lied. "I miss you," Michael said, his voice a little whiny as he stretched his arm out into the void beside him. He looked into the space as he spoke, imagining Sara there with all the will he had left. "It's not the same without you here, you know?" Michael hoped she felt the same and would confirm as much for him before he proposed his grand idea for day two of earning back her trust.

Sara's lip trembled, this time for pure happiness at his words. She moved to find the remote and completely silenced the TV, not needing to hear their voices as the only one that mattered was on the other end of the phone. "I miss you too. I hated this morning, waking up without you there. It didn't feel right. I'm wearing your shirt, you know?" She spoke delicately, not wanting him to feel worse than she knew he already did.

Michael smiled and a gentle laugh fell from his lips. He could almost hear her smiling on the other end if the phone. "I bet it smells awful," he teased. The last time he remembered leaving a shirt for Sara was over a week ago and he knew she rarely washed them until he absolutely needed them back.

Sara felt their conversation finally start to slip back to normal. No more guilt, no more anger, just them and their love. "It smells like home." She admitted quietly, wanting him to understand that everything was going to be okay between them. She burrowed further into the material, lifting it up to her nose so she could smell his familiar scent.

"You're smelling it aren't you?" Michael smiled harder, the joy evident on his face. He could do this. He could love Sara from afar and give her the space she needed even if it was not what she wanted. Michael wanted to make sure that he was forgiven and Sara fully trusted him before he let them slip back into old habits, habits that they had so eagerly dived into with such abandon that neither of them had really had time to comprehend what was happening. "Do you think we moved to fast?" Michael prodded, his words inquisitive and casual. "Do you think I forgot to tell you I was married before because we were so wrapped up in each other we forgot how to really get to know each other?"

Sara let the question swim around her head for a few moments, trying to think of what her answer should be. She could tell Michael was beating himself up about everything that had happened and although it was his own doing, Sara wanted to reassure him the best way she could. "No." She answered honestly, speaking confidently into the speaker of her phone. "I think I met you and fell head over heels in love with you. You know me better than anyone else. Despite this, granted big discovery, I still know you better than anyone. I believe you when you say you forgot because it was so insignificant to you. I believe you, Michael." She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the facial expressions he would be pulling as she spoke to him. She had never been so happy to receive a phone call and wasn't going to ruin that now.

Michael smiled and heaved a breath of relief. He hadn't slept at all really and his body felt weightless against the softness of the pillows. He missed Sara so much but was glad she didn't blame him like he was blaming himself. "How did you sleep?" He asked quickly, trying to keep the conversation casual.

Sara furrowed her brows together, leaning further against the cushions of her couch. "I slept a few hours, on your side of your bed. It felt so empty, and so cold." She admitted truthfully. If the past few days had taught her anything, it was that they needed complete honesty in their relationship. Even if it may hurt the other person, it was always better to be honest.

"I know what you mean," Michael added. "I have found something out in the last few days," he began shifting across the bed out of a patch if sunlight that was busy burning into the skin of his lower legs. "I hate waking up alone," he admitted with a sigh.

Sara closed her eyes with relief at Michael's words. She began picked at a thread from her PJ bottoms, scared she would begin crying at his admissions. "I do too." She spoke softly, unaware of where the conversation was taking them.

Michael smiled but it was etched with sadness. He had wanted to ask Sara to live with him, move in so that they could spend every second of their free time together and lose themselves in each other at every opportunity. The reality, however, was staring him dead in the face and he swallowed awkwardly and changed the subject again. “Do you think...” Michael began, as he smoothed a wrinkle out of his dark blue sheets idly. “...you'd like to go to the zoo today? With me,” he clarified quickly and nervously as if his request wasn't obvious enough. Michael's entire torso flushed hot and he was thankful to be shirtless at this particular moment in time.

Sara let herself grin, feeling giddy with happiness at Michael's question. She was filled with dread at the prospect of an entire weekend alone, as they were so rare since she had met Michael. "I'd love to go to the zoo with you." Her attempt to sound calm and collected was ruined with the genuine giddiness in her voice. She was already mentally scanning her wardrobe for an outfit that he hadn't seen yet, the sudden desire to impress as if she hadn't seen him only the day before.

“Okay great, it's a date,” Michael grinned before realising what he had said. He froze, half way to jumping off of his bed and sank back down so that he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. “I mean...” he twisted his jaw and winced at his words, letting his eyes fall closed as he chastised himself. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to assume,” he apologised finally, feeling like he was caught between the desperation and familiarity of seeing Sara.

"It's a date.. baby." She soothed, hating how much Michael was beating himself up. All of her anger had gone towards him, and she longed for things to go back to how they used to be. "Pick me up in an hour." She eyed the clock, thinking about how she was going to make herself look her best without having to wait too long to see him.

“One hour,” Michael repeated with a smile, lightly scratching the back of his neck. “I'll see you soon.”

  
Sara stood on the pavement of her apartment, pulling down her dress to straighten out the material. It was a simple flower wrap dress, which she had paired with a leather jacket and ankle boots. The boots were already pinching her toes, but she knew it would be worth it to see Michael's face. She saw his car approach and moved to where he usually parked it. He got out to greet her and she felt the familiar butterflies return, ones that hadn't gone since the day she met him. As she approached him, she produced a single red rose that she had been holding behind her back. "Flower Saturday?" She offered when he was close enough to hear her, and she smiled wide at the sight of him. She couldn't help when her eyes roamed his body hungrily, noticing that he was wearing her favourite blue shirt.

Michael would be lying if he said he hadn't picked the shirt he was wearing on purpose. He knew it was Sara's favourite and he took a step towards her and plucked the rose from her fingers. “Why thank you,” he beamed, inhaling the sweet aroma of the flower. “You shouldn't have though,” he said and playfully tilted the rose forward, letting the deliciously soft petals bounce against Sara's nose.

Sara wrinkled her nose at Michael's actions, and let out a girly giggle. "You're not the only one that can buy flowers you know." She teased lightly, swaying slightly into his space. She missed the natural contact, the constant need to be touching and feel the closeness of just being together. No greeting had been this formal since their first (second) date, as usually Sara would be pressed against the car with Michael's hands roaming her body.

“Are you ready?” Michael asked with a smile, letting his body stay exactly where it was with Sara standing so close he could reach out a grab her. He wouldn't though, until Sara let him know in whatever way she saw fit to tell him he was forgiven. It was something Michael was willing to work on for a long time if necessary. “I have organised a surprise for you when we get to the zoo,” he wiggled his eyes playfully and finally stepped away from her, pulling the handle of the car so the door sprung open.

Sara lowered herself into his car and took her seat, practically humming at the familiar smell. It was these things she was scared of never having again if she was to lose the man by her side. "What kind of surprise?" She asked carefully, a teasing hint in her voice as she looked at him. They normally drove with their hands entwined, or her hand on his thigh to keep them close. As he started the car, she couldn't stand it any longer. Her hand was twisted into a fist to avoid contact, but she let it stretch out before reaching over to rest in her usual place. She felt Michael tense up and looked at him immediately. "Is this okay?" She wasn't sure why she was asking permission but felt she needed it anyway.

Michael jumped a little when her hand rested on his thigh, her touch tender and filled with nothing but a need to be closer to him. He offered her a quick smile and cupped his hand over hers, gripping her fingers tightly. “It's okay if it's what you want,” he let her hand slide from his, leaving her flat palm over his jeans as he turned the key in the ignition and started the car moving towards their destination. “And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you before we got there,” he laughed.

Sara happily left her hand where she wanted it, feeling the comfort of the normality between them. They turned the radio on as they drove, singing songs they both knew. She laughed as Michael made up words to the songs he didn't, delighting as she finally felt happy and carefree. The news had been a shock to her, but she soon realised it wasn't worth losing Michael over. They needed to have a long talk, with Sara knowing that she couldn't face a blow like the recent one. But with how Michael was reacting, she knew this would be a one time occurrence. "Michael." Sara suddenly stopped, staring at the radio as if it had turned to an alien. A grin suddenly spread across her features, a smile so wide she felt her face crack. "It's our song." She squeezed his thigh lightly as the tune to Only You by Yazoo played through the speakers.

Michael frowned, his brow knitting together as he smiled quizzically. “We have a song?” The car lurched to a stop over the rough gravel driveway leading up to the entrance of the zoo, the tires crunching under the weight on the engine. Michael turned in his seat, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind Sara's ear before he realised what he was doing.

Sara practically melted into his touch, leaning into his hand as it met with her skin and caused her to shiver. "We have a song. I thought I mentioned it. Our first kiss, this song was playing from the reception radio in the background, I'll never forget it." She bit her lip as she spoke, as if embarrassed. She faced him further as he parked the car, turning the song up so he could listen to the lyrics.

Michael let the car fall silent as he listening to the lyrics intently. His thumb skimmed over the softness of her cheek as if it had a mind of its own, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he chorus erupted from the speakers. “It's very apt,” he beamed, letting the song play on in his ears, hearing a line referring to one of the parties understanding something that had obviously caused a rift in their relationship. “A little prophetic, but true,” he shrugged apologetically. It had never been Michael's intention to follow the song's story line and he didn't know how many times he would show Sara how sorry he was before he forgave himself. “You are all I ever need, Sara,” Michael whispered as the song ended, leaning over the center of the car and feeling his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. “I'd like to kiss you now, and it doesn't have to mean you have forgiven me yet. I just..,” Michael stammered, licking his lips and swallowing nervously.

Sara didn't let him finish, diving toward him to slide her arms around his neck and slam their lips together. She clung to him tightly, their lips moving in sync until she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. He granted her access and she moaned into his mouth, their tongues completing the familiar dance she had missed so much. How only a few days had felt like a million years was beyond her. She finally pulled away after kissing him chastely a few times, resting her forehead against his. "We still need to talk, but I trust you. I believe you Michael, and I forgive you. I hate seeing you beating yourself up. I miss you, more than I've ever missed anything or anyone. No more lies, no more leaving things out." She traced her thumb across his jaw, stroking the short stubble there as she looked at him with watery eyes.

“Please don't cry,” Michael begged, swallowing a lump down his throat together with the taste of Sara's tongue. She tasted just like he remembered, of a hidden desire only he would know. “No more,” he promised, letting his eyes fall closed and silently thanking whatever or whoever was on his side today. Finally, Michael pulled her face from her and pressed his lips to her forehead sweetly. “Come on,” he encouraged her to exit the car with him with a nudge of his head. “Your surprise needs feeding,” he winked cryptically.

Sara's stomach fluttered with anticipation as she left the car, her confusion being overpowered by the overwhelming excitement. "It needs feeding? What is it?" She narrowed her eyes at him as they walked, bumping their hips together. She didn't know whether to reach for his hand but decided to wait until he made the move.

Michael just smirked, trying to hide his enjoyment at her curiosity. He shot a glance down between their bodies and noticed Sara's hand dangling by his side. Plucking it from the air where it swung gently, he laced his fingers in hers and offered a lazy smile. “You'll see,” he beamed, pushing the zoo door open and holding it so Sara could walk through first. As they approached the front desk, Michael gave his name to the young receptionist and explained with a slightly nervous blush that he had paid for his wife to feed the marmosets. She smiled and picked up her radio, calling her colleague to tell them know that the 'Scofield's' had arrived for the experience.

Sara swooned straight on the spot. As excited as she was to be seeing her favourite animal, she couldn't stop playing Michael calling her his wife around in her head. The receptionist started to lead them over after calling to confirm, and Sara took the opportunity to squeeze Michael's fingers. "Your wife huh?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to hide the grin on her face. The Scofield's.. she loved hearing it.

Michael felt his cheek redden and he rolled his eyes a little. “Yes, well, 'I need to buy a marmoset experience to make up for not telling my girlfriend I have previously been married to a stripper' didn't quite sound right,” he laughed. They followed a keeper through a door out of the public access area and were given little bowls of mealworms with instructions to just enjoy themselves. The marmosets, as they were informed, would do the rest. Michael and Sara walked through a second door, the tiny high pitched squeaked of excited primates filling their ears as they eagerly waited to be let out towards where they knew people meant treats. The keepers were also going to take pictures, so all Michael had to do was watch the delight of Sara's face.

Sara took some mealworms in her hand, approaching one of the marmosets that seemed to be sat alone. It came over to her immediately, taking some of the food from her hand before climbing up her arm to rest on her shoulder. She looked over at Michael, who was looking at her from the place she had left him. She walked back towards him, carrying the marmoset on her shoulder to present him to Michael. "Look at this one." She held her shoulder out for Michael to see and looked up at him in awe. "I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you." She said sincerely, leaning her hand up slowly to cup his cheek.

The marmoset scooted up Sara's arm and Michael pinched his eyes closed as it leaped up onto his head. It sat there, one mealworm gripped between her tiny, furry fingers and another hanging from her mouth as she chewed quickly. Michael rolled his eyes upwards even though he couldn't see the primate and pulled a face at Sara. “You welcome,” his words jumped from his mouth and the Marmoset bounced from his head onto a nearby branch. “I'm glad you are enjoying it. I just wanted to give you something to think about that wasn't so sad,” he admitted. “Tiny monkeys are cute, not sad,” he pursed out his bottom lip and plucked a half eaten meal worm from her shoulder. “Maybe a bit messy. Like children,” he frowned with a giggle and tossed the mealworm to the floor.

Sara crouched down to mingle with more of the monkeys that had gathered around them. She cupped mealworms in her hand and let the marmosets take them from her, one of them gripping onto her finger and Sara grinned down at the sight. It soon got into a fight for more food and went off running, leaving Sara to stand up again. "You're cute." She moved closer to him, placing her hands on his hips and kissing him softly. Their playful side as a couple was back, and she hoped it would never disappear again.

“And I am no longer sad,” Michael smiled against her lips, his words mumbled slightly as they left his mouth. His hands found her hips but they were quickly interrupted by the flash of the keeper's camera. She apologised quickly but told them that their time was up and as if on cue, all of the tiny primates scuttled back into their den. Michael looked around at the two metal bowls and noted that they were now empty. “Exactly like children,” he chuckled as he took Sara's hand and led her from the enclosure behind the keeper.

Sara thanked the keeper and followed Michael until they were finally alone, in the hustle of the busy and crowded zoo. "I can't believe that just happened." She looked back at the enclosure, in awe at what Michael had organised for her. "I love you." She spoke suddenly, overcome with emotion as she looked up at him. She looped her arms around his neck, unaware of the surrounding crowds as she got lost in his eyes.

Michael arched his back a little, letting her body bend into his in all the right places. He rested his hands on her hips, holding her to him as he swayed them from side to side a little. “I love you, too,” he smiled. “I want you to know how important you are to me, Sara,” he let his hands slide to the small of her back and back again. “I can do things like this all day, and I will until you realise that it's you I love. It will always be you.”

Sara let his words wash over her, and turned her head slightly when she saw an empty bench. She moved them both over to sit down and took Michael's hands in hers. "I never doubted how much you love me, Michael. It was a blip on the road, something we will laugh about one day. Because one day we will be the Scofield's, looking after our messy kids. I refuse to let out pasts mess up our future." She rested her forehead against his, hoping he realised how much she meant the words. "I forgive you, Michael, I want us to move on from this. I want you to stop beating yourself up." She traded her thumb across his cheek, cradling his head as she looked into his eyes.

“I will, I promise,” Michael smiled and pressed his lips to hers with the softness and grace only Sara deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara opened her door to Michael, his grin infection as she looked up at him. "Good afternoon. What have you got planned?" She eyed him suspiciously, looking down at the picnic basket in his hands. She swayed into his space and kissed his lips, planting her hands on his chest as she did so. She wanted it to be chaste, but got lost in the taste of him as she swept her tongue across his bottom lip. "I've missed you." She whispered, their lips touching with each word she spoke. They had only been to the zoo the previous day, but Michael had dropped her off with a mind blowing kiss that kept her awake on her lonely Saturday night. 

Michael hummed against her lips and he was sure that Sara's smile was infectious. The corner of his mouth turned up as he pulled back slightly, letting the warmth of her hands melt into his skin through his shirt. His nose was pressed to the side of Sara's, her breathing shallow and invisibly marring his skin as he matched her breathy pant. Michael let his eyes flick down to her sweet, kissable mouth again before closing the gap and feeling Sara soften into his touch. Michael held the picnic basket in one hand and laced his fingers through Sara's hair with the other, cradling the back of her head and holding her face to his. The kiss was slow, agonizing even, and Michael told Sara everything he was feeling with the single action. He was thankful, delirious at her words from yesterday. Forgiven. Michael finally parted the kiss again, grinning when Sara leaned after his lips eager for more with her eyes firmly closed like the world had just been taken from her. Michael smoothed his thumb over her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. “If you are up for it,” he teased knowing the effect he had on her. “I've arranged a picnic for us in the park.”

Sara's eyes lit up, biting her lip as her eyes roamed his body. She wanted nothing more than to grab the collar of his shirt and rip it from him, dragging him inside and straight to her bed. She took a deep breath as she nodded slowly. "I would love to." She knew Michael was still beating himself up, still trying to make it up to her in every grand gesture that he could think of. But as long as he knew Sara had forgiven him, she wasn't going to rain on his parade. 

“Good,” he said softly, his voice smooth and laced with a deepness that had been absent before he had kissed her. “Are you ready to go now, or do you need a minute?”

Sara shook her head and gestured for Michael to follow her inside. "I'm ready, I just needed to grab my bag." She slung her bag over her shoulder and reached down to lace her fingers with Michael's that weren't carrying the basket. "I'm all yours." Her words had a double meaning as she smiled up at him, squeezing his fingers slightly. 

Michael was led into Sara's apartment, following obediently and letting Sara grip his fingers as he was led into the expansive lounge area. Michael inhaled slightly, he smell of Sara that he missed so fondly filling his nostril and making him smile. Sara had moved a few things around, something Michael never failed to notice, but he was sure it was just a coping mechanism for getting herself through the weekend. Sara tugged on Michael's hand gently, leading him towards the hall and her bedroom, and Michael's other hand gripped onto the wicker of the picnic basket with a creak. It wasn't that he didn't want to follow her. It was just he didn't trust himself to follow her. Michael let his hand fall from Sara's and leaned against the back of her couch, resting the basket beside him. “I'll wait here,” he smiled innocently.

Sara shook her head at his antics and turned back to face him. She smiled at him softly before cupping his face in her hands. "No, you're going to follow me into my bedroom so I can get my handbag. Then you're going to make an innuendo, possibly throw me on the bed and we are going to return to normal." She kissed him, and the kiss told him that there was no room to be arguing with her. "You got that Scofield?" She practically purred at him. She couldn't handle any more tension between them, needing to put everything in the past. 

“Scofield?” Michael raised an eyebrow at her and immediately missed her lips on his at the sound of his name. There was a tingling sensation down in his stomach and Michael smiled at her, licking his lips nervously. Sara pressed her body into his and the couch moved forward a little, causing the both to jolt and Michael to drop the picnic basket to the floor with a clatter. His arms wrapped around Sara, so should she fall, he could catch her. Their lips were so close that Michael could feel their warmth, and their bodies were pressed together so hard that Michael could feel Sara's rapid heart beat against his chest. Michael stared into her eyes and his mind went blank. “I am struggling to think any innuendo...” he breathed, his stomach twitching again and his palms beginning to itch for the feel of Sara's skin on his.

Sara moved her hands to grip onto his hips, pulling him backwards with her and in the direction of her room. "Maybe the bedroom will help with that." She licked at his neck slightly, her tongue only just tasting him before pulling back. "Or you could just throw me on the bed." She cocked a brow at him in invitation. She wanted to take control, show him how much she had missed him and how much she forgave him. But she also didn't want to push him, make him do something he may lead to regretting. 

Michael gulped hard and his skin burned. His eyes rolled closed and his head lolled back a little, an involuntary move that gave Sara better access to his neck. “Sara wait...” Michael groaned out through gritted teeth, digging his heels into the hall floor and stopping them both. Sara did as instructed, searching Michael's face for an reason for his sudden halt, but he could not give her one. In fact, he couldn't even give himself a reason. Sara had forgiven him and it was clear that she was trying to her hardest to show him, but he was stuck on a wire, his fear of falling stopping him from letting her. His internal struggled hadn't gone unnoticed and Sara took his hand in hers, offering him a warm smile and brushing her thumbs over his knuckles in such a way that said everything was okay. It was okay to feel conflicted. It was okay to be scared. And it was okay to do what he was about to. “Oh, fuck it...” Michael took a deep breath, bent over and threw Sara over his shoulder like he had once before, practically ran down the hall into her bedroom and paused at the edge of he bed. Sara giggled, grabbing at his shirt to steady herself and Michael felt the light brush of her fingertips on his skin when his shirt shifted upwards. With a grunt, Michael leaned forward and tossed Sara from his shoulder, watching her bounce on the bed with a squeal.

Sara giggled as her body thumped against her bed, a look of pure happiness in her eyes as she looked up at Michael. She quickly recovered and leant up on her knees, grabbing onto Michael's collar and pulling his face to hers. "I don't want to be on the bed without you." She pulled herself back, lying back against her pillows as Michael finally fell with her. With his entire weight on top of her, Sara felt giddy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted to kiss him, not stopping to be slow as her tongue invaded his mouth. She had missed this so much, missed the intimacy and easiness that had always been between them. "Is this okay?" She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, smiling up at him while quickly bucking her hips. 

Michael let one hand trail down the slide of Sara's clothed body, his fingers dancing across a bare patch of skin at her waistline. His fingers gripped her her hip and he felt the skin prickle to life under his hands. “I should be asking you that,” he smirked. “I miss you, and I want you more than anything, but...” Michael stopped quickly, his body betraying him when Sara lifted her hips against his arousal. Again his mind erased itself and all he could imagine was being inside Sara.

Sara lifted her nose to nuzzle against his, before kissing his cheek. She moved her lips across his skin and down his jaw until she was able to nip at the column of his throat. "No buts. It's just you and me Michael, just us." She finally kissed him, her lips sweet against his and filled with promises. "I forgive you, and I love you. Let me show you how much." She removed her hands and pushed them up his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart before moving to undo his buttons. With each one her nimble fingers came across, she kissed the skin that was on display to her. 

“But...the...picnic...,”Michael panted, each breath snatched from his lungs as Sara kissed the inked skin of his chest. “You're right,” he teased, not waiting for her reply before answering for her. Michael rolled over, letting his body flop against the familiar softness of Sara's bed, his shaven scalp rubbing on the material of the pillowcase when he watched her finish undoing her shirt. “It's ruined anyway,” he laughed and Sara smirked against his skin. Michael's hands toyed with Sara's hair, holding it away from her face as he watched her kiss her way down his torso, following her hands as she raked over his skin lightly. Michael caught her hands in his before they reached his belt and waited for her to look up at him. “I really am sorry,” he said sincerely, needing to let her hear it one more time. “For not telling you.”

Sara pulled her hands back from his grip and reached for his belt once more. She kissed the skin that followed his navel as her fingers toyed with the buckle. "Stop apologising." She licked a stripe down his skin as she looked at him, sincere happiness in her eyes. "I love you." She took the zip in her teeth after saying it. "I forgive you." She tugged on the material and gestured for him to lift his hips. "I want you." She slid his pants and boxers off in one go, his already half hard erection smacking against his stomach. Her mouth watered at the sight, and she grinned as she moved towards her prize. 

Michael watched Sara assault his body and was unable to move. His breath hitched in his throat and his mouth went dry, his half naked form splayed out on Sara's bed at her mercy. Michael slammed his head into the pillows, grabbing at his head and digging his blunt fingernails into his scalp. Sara's mouth on his skin was urgent and tender, her tongue leaving wet patches across his body and sending his entire body into turmoil. “God, Sara...” he breathed, balling his fists and peaking his eyes open to see her pull off his pants all the way. Michael took the opportunity to discard his shirt and let the material sail over Sara's head with a chuckle.

Sara lifted her head and caught his amusement. "There's the Michael I love." She crawled back up his body. She had wanted to finish what she started, but his laugher was contagious and she wanted to see him. "Are you happy?" She traced her finger down his face, outlining the wrinkles he got from smiling so much. 

Michael cocked his head to the side. “Of course,” he shot a glance down between then at his twitching member. He chuckled deep in his throat but quickly composed himself with an endearing smile. “Yes, I am happy,” he brushed Sara's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand cup her cheek. “Are you?”

With the way she was laying on him, she felt every throb of his growing erection. She slid a hand down his stomach and grasped it. "I'm happy. You make me happy." She smiled at him softly before licking her lips and pumping him slightly in her hand. She felt him stiffen underneath her and leant up to kiss away the creases in his forehead. "What do you want Michael? Do you want to fuck my mouth? Or do you want me to ride you?" She whispered against his lips, feeling her own underwear flooding as she spoke. 

“Oh fuck, Sara,” Michael exhaled hard as the words left her mouth and she slipped her hands up and down his length. How was he supposed to answer that? “Baby, I've missed you every way,” he captured her lips in a feverish kiss held her face to his with both hands. Michael let his hands slide over Sara's shoulders, over the curve of her joint and down her arms where he pulled at them, encouraging her to straddle him. “I want...” She was still quite clothed and Michael sat them up and pulled at her shirt, pushing it over her head and letting it fall from the bed beside them. He wasted no time in closing the gap, planting his lips to the valley of her breasts, grabbing at her shoulder blades and pulling her to him impatiently. “...I just want...” His fingers toyed with the straps of her bra, peeling them down over her shoulders and kissing the skin there cordially before deftly pinching the clasp and finally freeing her aching bosom to his view. Michael gasped hard and bent his knees, resting Sara's entire body back against them as he drank in the sight before him. “God, you're beautiful,” he rasped, moving his hands to pop open the button of her jeans.

Sara squirmed every time he touched her, as if everything was brand new. Every touch of his fingers made her gasp and arch off his skin, her hair standing on end every time he touched her. She clawed at the back of his head, holding him too her and letting him assault her body with kisses as he saw fit. As he relieved her of her clothes, his lips latched into her nipple. She suddenly forgot how to breathe, not knowing where to grab and how to get air into her lungs. "Touch me, Michael." She moved her arm to grab at the bed sheets, bunching them in her hand as her knuckles turned white. 

Sara's words spurred him on and Michael gulped at her nipple hungrily, pawing at the side of each heaving breasts as he did so. She tasted just how he remembered, the sweetness of her coconut shower gel still lacing her every pore. Michael dragged his tongue across the hard peaks, giving each the attention they deserved. He let his hands skim over her sides and around the curve of her behind, cupping her roughly and clutching at the soft, jiggly muscle with a growl. “I can smell you...,” he panted against her skin, lifting his head to recapture her lips as he reached around her, slid his hand between them and slicked two fingers across her sopping folds. “So wet for me, Dr .Tancredi,” he purred, lifting his fingers to his lips and sucking on them with a content hum.

Sara watched his lips as they closed around his fingers, and her eyes rolled back slightly. She hungrily took his fingers into her own mouth when he had done, licking off the traces of herself. She let his fingers hit the back of her throat, swallowing around them before releasing them with a pop. "I love your fingers, but please just get in me. I need to feel you." Her voice was laced with a hint of desperation, her entire body squirming against him as she rocked her hips against his hard length. "Fuck me baby." She purred into his ear, licking the shell before moving to nibble on his lobe. 

Michael reached down between them and took himself in his hand, stroking himself with a quiver. Sara writhed on his lap and he lifted her a little, sliding his sensitive tip over her entrance. “Oh baby,” Michael's voice was quaky and almost a whisper against the underside of Sara's jaw as he kissed her there. Michael dipped his fingers into Sara, curling his fingers over her ridged core as he scooped out her juices and smeared them over himself as a quick lubricant. He heard Sara groan and not wanting to leave her any longer, Michael pressed against both of her hips and Sara sank down onto his length with ease. Michael's hand found the back of her head and he balled his fist in her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss at the racing pulse beneath her skin with a breathy growl. “Bounce on it, baby,” he panted against her neck. “I'm all yours.” 

Sara clutched against his shoulder at the sensation of finally being full. She hissed at the contact and lifted herself up, looking down at him before slamming herself back on his entire length. "Oh my god, fuck. I missed this." She pushed against his chest until he lay back on the bed, her body hovering over him as her hips snapped until he was only inside of her at the tip. She swirled her hips against him, closing her eyes tightly at the feeling. 

Michael clawed at her thighs. Sara was moving slowly, torturing his every fibre when she circled her hips and now she was paused, just the tip of him inside of her, and she was lost to him. Michael lifted his hand and cupped her cheek again, rousing her eyes open with a swish of his thumb over her smooth skin. When her eyes fluttered open, Michael smiled at her. “Am I that good you have to fight off the urge to come so quickly?” he teased, jerking his hips a little so he was plunging half into her again. 

Sara felt Michael's hips move below her, thrusting into her and making her thighs shake. "I'm close, Michael. It's been too long, you feel so good." She slammed back down and rocked around him. She clenched around his length, her lip turning white as she bit it so hard. "Fuck." She felt her walls spasm around him, clutching him to her as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Fill me up baby." She groaned, wanting to feel him inside her before she let herself go. 

Michael lifted his hips to meet Sara's rocking, filling her with long strokes and feeling her body quake each time he buried himself within her. Michael watched her face and knew she was close. Sara always had the tiniest furrow across her brow, a tiny squint in her eye and her hands normally flew out to grasp at anything near by. This time it was him and Michael winced a little as she raked her nails over his chest, clawing at the skin over his nipples and making him shudder. “Oh my god,” Michael cried, his unexpected orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave and his hips jerking up into Sara where he emptied his hot seed deep inside of her. He was embarrassed for a split second, but remained hard much to his confusion and Sara ground her hips down onto him harder at the feel of him within her. Michael sat up, pulling her body to his hard as she writhed on his lap, grinding her clitoris into him with a pained cry. “That's it,” Michael crooned, watching her features as she threw her head back and dug her nails into his shoulders with a whimper. “Come for me, baby.”

Sara bounced against him, sweat beading at the top of her head as she chased her release. She felt completely full of Michael, her insides clenching at the feel of his seed inside of her. She swirled her hips and leant down to bite onto his shoulder, whimpering as he gripped onto her hips. "Baby, I'm going to come." She cried out, his still hard cock pulsing inside of her. "I've missed this so much." Her voice climbed higher with every word. She looked down at him and their eyes met, his blue orbs looking into her soul. She suddenly felt incredibly overcome with emotion, amazed with the love she felt for the man. "I love you Michael, I love you." She pressed her forehead to his, not taking her eyes off him as her orgasm rippled through her. "Come with me, come for me again." She clenched around him, bouncing still as she rocked through her orgasm. 

It took everything Michael had to keep his eyes open as he came, euphoria washing over his entire skeleton and rendering him blind for a few seconds. Sara was amazing. She felt amazing, whimpered his name like it was the only word she knew and somewhere it their throes, she had said she loved him again. Michael could listen to the three words tumble from her lips for eternity and with a last few bucks of his hips, he gave Sara what she wanted, and emptied himself into her hot, aching core. Michael scrambled to brush the hair from her face, the sticky damp tendrils hooking behind her ears. Holding her face, tenderly cupping her cheeks as she came back to him from her own release, Michael smiled sweetly. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their skin buzzed all over, but they were together again, moving like a well oiled machine and giving each other that which they so desperately needed. Michael had no words, his breathing ragged and his eyes searching Sara's as his heart pounded behind his ribcage. With the faintest of brushes, Michael skimmed his lips over hers as he held her face in trembling hands, a silent declaration of his love for her.

Sara touched her cheek into Michael's palm, kissing it before turning her attention back to him. She ran her fingers across his shoulders, resting them at the back of his neck and playing with the hairs there. Suddenly, she was overcome with the need to laugh. She let out a giggle, biting her lip to stop it before laughing wholeheartedly. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, her whole body shaking as she laughed against him. "I'm sorry, it's just.." She trailed off, leaning back to look up at him again and grinning so bright, she felt her cheeks ache. "I'm just so happy. I didn't think I'd get this again, any of this. I love you, Michael Scofield." She moved to kiss him, but it was more of their smiles meeting as she couldn't stop herself from grinning. She tackled him down to her bed, propping her body up over him and smothering his face with quick kisses. 

Michael wrapped his bare arms around Sara's naked body, holding her to him whilst she peppered his face with kisses. Each one was filled with love, he could tell, and he desperately tried to kiss her back but she was too fast. Reluctantly, Michael stilled his head and revelled in the feel of her warm lips against his face, his fingertips pressing into the side of her body just a little. “I love you,” Michael said smoothly, his voice roughened by their love making. Michael let his hand find Sara's face, curling a finger up under her chin until she was facing him once more and mirroring her grin. “I promise to love you forever, Sara Tancredi.”

Sara left herself blush under his gaze, their eyes locked under an intense glare of love. "Forever is a long time." She grinned, finally being able to imagine their future together again. Everything came flooding back to her, and her eyes started to sting with fresh tears. "I'm ready to spend it by your side." Their words were a promise to one another, a bond between them that she hoped would never be broken again. 

“Then we shall get there it one day at a time,” Michael smiled, smoothing his thumb through a trail of freshly fallen tears. He knew Sara was happy and her tears were no longer because of sadness and the angst he had brought into their life. Michael pressed his lips to hers once more, humming contently against her slightly plumped maw. “The picnic is ruined,” he shot a look to the hall where he has sent the aforementioned basket crashing to the ground. “We can still go for a walk in the park though, if you wanted to?” Michael asked, lacing his fingers in hers idly.

Sara gripped onto his fingers, smiling at him before nodding slowly. "It was worth it." She smirked at him, already feeling the electricity thrumming through her again. "A walk sounds good." She looked at him hungrily, raking her eyes down his naked form. She licked her lips before standing up quickly. "Let's get dressed." She knew she needed to move from him before they ended up back between the sheets and didn't make it out of the door. 

There was no sunshine out today. The sky was overcast with a evenly white cloud cover that illuminated the ground below. People still went about their business too, an overcast day in Chicago far from unusual. Michael laced his hands in Sara's, gripping his palm to hers as they strolled through the park. The wind was a slight factor, wiping at the edges of his jacket and Sara's hair menacingly, but Michael ignored it, content to simply stare at the woman beside him. He tilted his head as they strolled, watching her smile. “Are you happy?” Michael asked her sweetly.

Sara cuddled into his side slightly, half to keep herself warm and half to just be close to him. "I'm always happy when I'm with you." She replied honestly, looking up at him as they walked. They smiled at every other couple they passed, smiling greetings at dog walkers as they walked by. With their smiles etched on their faces, they looked the picture perfect couple. Sara saw a few people take a double take when they saw Michael, but she knew it was more to do with his beauty than his past. She was proud to be on his arm, proud to show him off. "Are you happy?" She questioned back, bumping hips with him slightly as they walked. 

Michael feigned a stumble and pulled Sara to his body as he righted himself. She crashed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, craning his neck back to look down at her with a boyish grin. “I am happy,” he nodded, ignoring the people who were passing them by and kissing her quickly. Michael was so in love with Sara that he couldn't stop himself sometimes, even if a public display was a little out of character for him. “I can't stop being happy, not that I want to,” he corrected himself quickly. “But you know, when we are together, my life just seems that so much more complete.”

Sara looked up at him with wide eyes at his confession, happiness radiating through both of their bodies. They were stopping people and getting in their way, she knew that. But she couldn't find it in herself to care either. She lifted to loop her arms around his neck, her bag swinging behind him and bouncing against his back. "You make me whole." She whispered against his lips, leaning in to kiss him softly. But as soon as their lips met, she felt a vicious tug on her arm that pulled her away from Michael. When her arm moved, her bag was snatched from her. She watched in astonishment as a hooded figure ran off, her bag held tightly against his chest. 

“Hey!” Michael shouted, taking off after the figure without a second thought. He heard Sara call his name in the distance, but he was single minded, feet pounded the concrete path and then the slightly damp grass as the perpetrator took off across an open space. Michael leapt over a bench, his long legs carrying him effortlessly through the air and his arms cutting the air furiously as he chased the hooded figure down. “Hey! Stop!” Michael called again, each word shaking from his mouth as he ran.

Sara ran after Michael, her bag not as important as him. She wanted him to stop, to reason with him that things like her phone can be easily replaced. His strides were too big for her as she soon lost sight of him as he rounded a corner, but she carried on after him regardless. "Michael." She suddenly screeched out, seeing him hunched over on the floor by a bench and surrounded by people. 

Michael felt smothered. There were a thousand faces hovering over him, but none of them were Sara. His wide eyes searched each face, their looks of horror and trepidation etched onto every aspect. Michael had caught up to the runaway purse, grabbing onto the short, leather handles and pulling back hard. The figure had spun around, Michael seeing the gritted tooth scowl only briefly before feeling the burning sensation in his gut. Michael's body had gone tense, his hand slipping from Sara's bag in slow motion as his neck flush red hot and he clutched his shirt. There was only a buzz in Michael's ears as he had looked down to his shaking hands, coated in slick, ruby coloured blood, before sinking to the floor as panic coursed through his body. There was no noise, only silence as Michael slumped against the coolness of the grass, his entire being beginning to feel like it was floating away. “Sara...”

Sara fought with the huddle of bodies, all desperate to gape at the scene rather than help. She heard Michael croak out her name and it spurred her into action mode. She elbowed a woman out of the way, not stopping to apologize before falling to her knees next to Michael's side. "Somebody call an ambulance!" She called out, her voice thankfully coming out a lot calmer than she felt. She looked at Michael's face, seeing his eyes closed in pain. She lay a hand to his cheek and felt him press into her touch. "Baby, I'm here. I'm going to fix you up, look at me." She needed Michael to open his eyes, needed to keep him focused on her as she dealt with his wound. 

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" An elderly woman called from the crowd, and Sara let out a growl as she twisted her head to stare at her. "I'm a doctor and he's my boyfriend. Move the fuck away from us, I need space." She called out, shooing away the flurry of people as she lifted Michael's blood soaked shirt to look at the wound. It was low on his stomach, and she almost cried out at the sight. She dealt with blood on a daily occasion, but knowing this was Michael; her love, made her almost unable to deal with the situation. She ripped off a scarf from around her neck and scrunched it up, pressing it hard onto his wound to stop the bleeding. She heard the sirens in the distance, thankful that help was on the way. She heard Michael murmur and looked up to him, having missed what he said. "What was that baby? Talk to me. Let me hear your voice." She whispered up to him, their foreheads touching as she held the scarf to him. 

Michael winced with pain when Sara pressed the scarf to his wound. It was deep. The knife, from Michael had seen as it slipped from his skin, was at least a four inch blade that had been pushed into his abdomen up to the hilt. His insides felt like they were on fire, the knife tearing at the skin of the right side of his body as it was yanked free. Michael was a smart man. He knew he might not survive something like this, especially if the knife had hit internal organs and he had internal bleeding. More people died from the damage caused by a stabbing than shootings each year, and that was if an infection didn't get you either. Michael peeled his eyes open but couldn't focus on anything but the expansive grey of sky above him. He could hear Sara's voice, feel her hands on his bare inked skin and feel her breath on his face, but her face was lost to him in the blur of his vision. “Sara?” Michael rasped, his breathing ragged and painful. “Not like this...not like this...” he chanted, pushing her hair behind her ear and feeling the void creeping into his conscious. 

Sara watched Michael's eyes close, and was filled with fear immediately. "Michael, stay awake." She called into his face, shaking his head slightly as she tried to get his eyes to open again. She felt herself shaking, but didn't stop the grip she had on the scarf that was pressing against Michael's wound. He was turning paler with each passing moment, and she looked around frantically for some help. "Not like this Michael." She practically screamed back at him, shaking him with intent as he went limp against her. "Baby, please." Tears started to stream down her face, and before she knew it; she was fighting against two paramedics. "Let me see him." She cried out, struggling as they held her back. "I'm a doctor!" Her words were being ignored as the staff took over and did their job. She realized she was being asked questions, and answered them as in-depth as she could before crumbling to the floor. They placed Michael on the stretcher and she held her own head in her hands, sobbing as she watched them attempt to wake him. They started to wheel him away and she quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing onto one of his hands and following him into the back of the ambulance. "I love you Michael, please don't leave me." She lay a soft kiss to his hand, wanting to feel his fingers squeeze hers more than she wanted air to breathe. The doors closed behind them and she collapsed into a seat, not taking her eyes off him or letting him slip from her grip.


	17. Chapter 17

Sara thanked the nurses and finished packing away Michael's things. He had been in the hospital for so long, they both felt like they had moved in. Sara had been picking up odd shifts, but always returned to Michael's side and checked on him during her breaks. He had recovered well, although still had a long stretch ahead of him. She was excited to finally share a bed with him again, even though she had been chastised for squeezing onto his bed on more than one occasion. "Are you ready to go home baby?" She looked over at Michael, relieved she was finally able to say the words. She remembered the terror she felt when they arrived, scared that she may never get the chance the live out the life he had promised her. He left two of his buttons undone, and Sara licked her lips at the sight. God, it had been a long couple of weeks. 

Michael winced a little as he sank down into the wheelchair. Hospital policy meant he wasn't allowed to walk out on his own, so instead he had to be pushed through the halls to the entrance by a burly orderly who had said absolutely nothing since arriving at his room. Michael offered the man a smile, but received no emotional response in return, rolling his eyes at Sara in jest. It was the only thing he could move without searing pain right now, and she read his coded expression perfectly, stifling her own laugh. “I'm so ready,” he scrunched his face a little as the wheelchair began to move and a hot pain stabbed at his wound site. “I'm done with this place.” Michael was excited to be going home. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed, eat from his own fridge food that hadn't be prepared on a budget and finally be able to just sit with Sara in privacy.

Sara dutifully followed Michael's wheelchair with his bag slung over her shoulder. She had been making trips every few days to change and wash their clothes, and shower herself. She had taken shifts with Lincoln and LJ when she needed a break from the stiff chair provided for her. She had the pleasure of meeting some of Michael's friends, Sucre and Franklin, who had delighted in finding out Michael finally had himself a decent girl. She thanked the orderly and took over the wheelchair when they reached the automatic doors, the welcomed fresh air hitting them both in the face. She moved to help Michael into her car, and threw the bag onto the back seats before sliding in beside him. "Now we're alone." She looked over at him with a smirk, and cupped his head gently. She didn't want to get him too worked up, but also couldn't resist. She leant over the car and invaded his space, pressing her lips to his. 

Michael smiled against her lips. If it was at all possible, Sara was like his pain killer, and he instantly felt more alive having her lips on his. Apart from quick, chaste kisses on the forehead and cheek, he hadn't been able to really kiss her for a few weeks. And it was eating him up inside worse than the slow healing stab wound in his side. Michael had been lucky. The knife had missed all major organs and he had sustained only a broken rib from the force of the stabbing, the handled blade causing his last rib to crack. They had caught the guy, who had owned up instantly, insisting that Michael had provoked him by chasing him, but the Chicago PD hadn't believed a word of it. For once, Michael was glad for an officer of the law looking through his past and realising he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. “I missed your kisses,” he said sweetly, letting their lips part and grabbing Sara's hand in his. He lifted it to his lips for another taste of her skin, this time across the back of her knuckles. “I missed so much this last two weeks. I owe you two Flower Fridays,” he beamed, pressing his lips to her fingertips.

Sara rolled her eyes lovingly, melting into his touch as he kissed her skin. It felt like electric, and a shiver ran up her spine. She knew it would be a while before they could get up to any physical activities, but she'd settle for being able to fall asleep and wake up next to him. "You don't owe me anything Scofield. You're alive, and that's kind of all I care about right now." She grinned over at him, kissing him once more before starting up the car and driving the familiar path to his place. She had been there so often lately, and had a slight surprise waiting for him. She was nervous with how he would react, but excited for the possible outcome also. 

“Of course I'm alive,” Michael winked. “You think it would be that easy to get rid of me?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gripped the edge of the seat as Sara took a rather wide corner. The ride was agony. Michael felt every single little bump in the road and they ricocheted up through his entire body making him gasp for breath. “Or is that your plan with your erratic driving?” he joked, biting out the words through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Sara slowed down immediately, looking over to Michael quickly and wincing at the pain on his face. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She leant over to take his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers as a gesture that he could do the same when he felt pain. With the new speed, she watched Michael's face relax. "We'll be home soon. Doctor Tancredi will look after you." She shot him a wink, already having planned how she was going to treat him when he was better and feeling less pain. 

“I hope so, because my girlfriend is going to want me back to prime condition,” he offered her a sideways grin, relaxing back into his seat. In no time they were back at his place and Michael had taken an obscene amount of time to exit the car. He was taking his time because he was scared he might bust a stitch and end up back in the hospital. Stepping backwards was not something he wanted to do, in any aspect of his life. Michael held onto his side as they walked into the lobby of his apartment building, offering the security guard at the desk a small nod of reassurance. No doubt the staff in the building had heard about his accident and why had been gone so long, but inside Michael couldn't help but realise that last time he had disappeared was because of Fox River. Michael stretched out a finger and pressed it to the elevator button, its dim glow letting them know the elevator was on its way. “Home sweet home,” Michael sighed, taking Sara's hand in his and watching the numbers descend above the door frame.

Sara gripped onto Michael's fingers, watching his face as they moved towards his apartment. With every number that passed, she felt the nerves grow. They reached his number and she gently placed her hand around his waist to guide him. They moved slowly and Sara quickly found the keys to open the door to him. "Welcome home baby." She moved him into the living room, placing him on the couch before moving to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. It was time for Michael to take pain medication, and she already had the timings stuck to the fridge door. She had taken it upon herself, with the help of LJ, to stock up the cupboards and fridge so she wouldn't have to leave his side for at least a few days. When she returned to Michael's side, he was holding one of the cushions from her apartment that had made its way over to his. 

“This is from your apartment,” Michael said idly, inhaling the scent of Sara from the cushion he was hugging. He hadn't noticed at first but had just grabbed it to try and direct some of his pain into something nearby. Michael's frowned knitted together as he noticed a few more of Sara's items scattered around the apartment. It looked more like her place, more cluttered and homely. “Did you bring some stuff over?” He sounded puzzled as he looked around and noticed a few more things. Sara's hair dryer was sat on his desk, plugged into the wall socket near by where she had used it and quickly left to return back to the hospital. Some of her magazines were tossed onto the table in front of him and he was sure he had actually counted three pairs of Sara's shoes as they had walked in.

Sara looked to the ground nervously before looking back up at Michael, trying her best to smile at him and moving to sit beside him. "I'll be here a lot Michael, I just thought... I'm sorry. I should have asked." She felt herself blush, and shook her head slightly at being so stupid. She had wanted to ask Michael to move in with her before his accident, hated the nights alone. She found herself coming to his apartment every day to pick up his clothes, and found herself gradually leaving more items at his place. It was Lincoln who gave her the final push, promising her that it was what Michael wanted also. 

“It's okay,” Michael soothed. He laid his hand over hers when she slipped into the seat next to him gently, careful not to rock his body too much with the movement. “I just have one complaint though,” he pinched one eye closed as if he was about toe receive a knock out blow. Michael's face broke out into a wide smile and he let his head rest back against the cushion and roll towards Sara sitting next to him. He smoothed his thumb over her knuckles and gave her hand a little squeeze. “There isn't enough of your stuff here.”

Sara jumped slightly at his words, waiting for the blow. But when she looked at his smile, she matched it with her own. She desperately wanted to hug him, to wrap her arms around him and show how happy she truly was. She moved closer to him anyway, and lightly put her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips multiple times, having to stop herself smiling in order to do so. "Are you asking me to move in with you Mr Scofield?" She asked him softly, nuzzling her nose against his with their lips just inches apart. 

“Do you want to?” Michael asked hopefully, ignoring the burning sensation under his bandage as she leaned into him.

She noticed Michael wince and immediately moved backwards, muttering apologies as she smoothed a tentative hand down his chest. "More than anything. You have a whole wardrobe of blue silk shirts, you need some lab coats adding into the mix." She added cheekily, grinning at him as the excitement coursed through her body. 

“Cool it, Tancredi,” Michael teased, settling back against the cushions again. He was uncomfortable but after two weeks in a hospital bed, all he wanted was to feel his couch cushioned against his back and to watch some decent TV with the woman he loved. “I can't get excited, remember? You know what your lab coat does to me,” he smirked.

Sara reached for the remote and handed it to Michael, letting him surf through the channels and softly settling into his side. "Is this okay?" She took his nod as confirmation and got herself comfortable before turning her head to face him. "As soon as you're well enough to, you know, perform.. I'll be sure to wear it with nothing else. Your doctor will make you all better." She purred into his ear, trying to calm her breathing as she looked at him. He still looked beautiful, despite being tired and practically out of it on painkillers. 

Michel fought to keep his eyes open after a few hours of watch the TV. His painkillers were strong, and they made him feel swimmy. He felt like he was floating outside of his body, looking down at Sara as she drew lazy lines across his shirt. He could feel her fingertips against his skin, but it was faint and out of body. He yawned, feeling his entire body shudder as he gasped a breath and let his eyes roll closed.

Sara felt Michael yawn against her, and looked down at his sleepy face. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed." She was pretty beat herself, and ached to be under the covers with her boyfriend. To be able to touch him, reach for him in the night and just feel him close to her. Michael accepted her help to get him up, which she was grateful for. She stopped to turn off the TV and lead him towards their room. Their room, they lived together! She grinned at the thought as she helped move Michael onto the bed, before realising she had spoken her thoughts out loud. 

Michael let out a pained groan as he sat on the edge of the bed, his entire body feeling taught and burning with searing spikes of pain. After primarily laying in bed for a few weeks, Michael was beginning to regret moving for so long. Even though he had just walked to the bedroom, leaning his dizzy bulk against Sara for support, it had thoroughly worn him out, taking everything he had left. Michael's head bobbed and he jolted, trying to keep it held up long enough to get undressed. “These are good painkillers,” he slurred, pulling sleepily at the collar of his t shirt but failing to get his shirt actually over his head.

Sara held in a giggle as she took Michael's shirt off for him. She replaced it with a button down top so she could easily replace his bandages if the night if necessary. He was healing great, but for their first night in their bed; she didn't know how it was going to go. "They are baby." She planted a quick kiss to his lips before helping him lay down comfortably, rearranging the pillows so he could sleep in the most relaxed way. When she was happy, she moved to the bathroom to get herself changed. Michael was already rolling in and out on consciousness, so she guessed he would already been asleep when she returned. She changed and brushed her teeth, washing her face quickly before moving back to their bed. She slipped between the sheets, moving as close to Michael as possible without actually touching him. She was scared that even the slightest jolt would cause him agony, so knew she needed to avoid it at all costs. "Sweet dreams roomie," She whispered against his cheek, kissing his skin softly before getting herself comfortable underneath the duvet. She looked at him as her eyes drooped with sleep, a grin on her face at finally sharing a bed with the man she loved. 

 

Michael wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but when he opened his eyes it was still dark. He had somehow managed to roll over onto his injury, a pin like heat stabbing through his body and waking him with a start. He gritting his teeth and tried to roll back onto his back but he had also draped his arm over Sara and she stirred beside him when he let out a pained grunt. He pinched his eyes closed, freezing mid roll and giving up, unable to push through the pain anymore. Michael hadn't realised until now, but his fingertips were digging into the skin on Sara's hip, holding on for dear life whilst wave of pain flushed through him. He felt heavy, glued to the spot and in so much pain he thought he might pass out. “Sara?” He whispered into the darkness, unsure if had woke her or not. “Sara, I need your help,” he ground out angry at himself, body stretched uncomfortably next to her. Michael was sure that the heat pooling at his wound site was not just because he had aggravated the stab wound, but because he had begun bleeding.

At Michael's harsh words, Sara bolted to sit upright. She found Michael's arm lay over her and quickly moved to turn on the bedside table lamp. "What's wrong?" She spoke close to his face, but he just shut his eyes tightly in pain. "Michael, talk to me." She moved the duvet off his body and then noticed the pool of red blood seeping from his opened wound. She winced out loud, and hurried to collect her first aid bag she had prepared in case of emergencies for him. "I'm going to fix you right up baby, okay. This may sting." She peeled his shirt off gently, trying to avoid anymore pain as she desperately worked to patch him up. She moved her hair out of her face and focused on the task at hand, gently squeezing Michael's hand with her own before she set to work. "It's a good job you have a doctor to take such good care of you, isn't it?" She commented lightly, trying desperately to make Michael forget the pain he must be in; in any way she could. 

Michael's entire body was so tense that he thought he might snap. He tried to laugh but everything burned except for the now cooling patch of blood on his shirt. It was damp and sticky, fixing itself to his skin as Sara helped him roll over onto his back. “I'm sorry,” he winced again as she set to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but his body surged with adrenaline and he had to fight the urge to grab her hands and make her stop. When Sara peeled his shirt open, Michael slammed his head into the pillow, a low frustrated growl resounding in the room. His eyes were closed so tightly that all Michael could see was white dots hand his hand hovered over hers as she teased the edge of the adhesive bandage from his skin. “I'm such a burden,” he balled his fist and pounded his forehead, trying desperately to redirect his pain as he pulled Sara's hands from his skin. “Do you think I can take some more pain killers before we start?” he hissed through his teeth.

Sara shot Michael a sorrowful look before quickly grabbing some pain meds from where she was keeping them in case of emergencies. She lifted Michael's head so he could swallow them with water, and kissed his forehead when he had finished. "You're far from a burden, I love you." She moved back to perch beside him, waiting for them to kick in before she began work on his skin again. "You know, I was going to ask you to move in with me. Before your accident. The few days we spent apart." Sara stopped to collect herself, the bad memories flooding back to her and causing her stomach to flip. "I knew I never wanted to be alone again. I love you, Michael Scofield. Every part of you. I love this part, when you need me to help you get better." She began to work on his wound while she spoke, moving her dainty fingers while she had his attention. "I love when you make me feel so protected that you ran like a madman after an actual madman. Which we still need to discuss by the way." She let out a laugh, removing the now blood-soaked bandages and grabbing an anti-septic wipe. "I love thinking about our future. About our 11 children and our grand wedding that belongs in a celebrity magazine." She heard him whimper and quickly pressed new bandages to where they were needed. She secured them with medical tape straight away, happy with her work as she pulled back to look at Michael again. "All done baby." She kissed the skin above his wound, where she knew it wouldn't hurt him; and quickly cleared away the dirty bandages and her medical kit. 

Michael offered her a kind smile, letting his body relax when he knew she was done and his entire body moulding into the softness of their bed. He wasn't surprised by her words; he had felt the exact same way. Maybe he wasn't sure about so many children, but he knew she was just playing around, and got the general jist of what she was trying to say. “I chased him because after everything I had put you through, it was the least I could do,” Michael felt his wound site throb and turn into a dull ache as the pain killers began their magic. “I love you so much, Sara. I never want you to feel like you are anything but safe with me, okay?” Michael reached out and laid his hand over hers beside him, unable to do much else. He smoothed his thumb over her knuckles, the skin there slightly powdery and dried from her medical gloves. He lifted her hand and encouraged her closer, pulling her to him for a long, delicate kiss. Michael teased his tongue over Sara's bottom lip, sucking at the plump, pinkness hungrily and lacing his fingers through her hair. “I'm sure eleven kids is a bit excessive though,” he teased, resting his forehead on hers when they finally parted.

Sara licked her lips as she looked down at him, panting slightly after their kiss. "Down boy, I don't want you getting too excited." She kissed him quickly before getting up and moving back around to her side of the bed. "Not until I can dress in my sexy nurse outfit and sort you out properly." She slid back between the sheets and moved onto her side so she was looking at him. She laced their fingers together and kissed his knuckles before resting their joint hands on the bed between them. "I always feel safe around you Michael, always. No more talk of the past, please. Let's focus on our future together. Maybe 10 kids?" She added cheekily, grinning at him after childishly sticking her tongue out at him. Now the medication had kicked in, he was less focused on the pain and able to hold a conversation much better. 

Michael shook his head a little, rubbing his shaven scalp on the pillow with a grating noise. “I know you are joking, but I'm not convinced you are not being serious,” he chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. “And I can't wait to see that outfit. You never mentioned you had one before,” he wiggled an eyebrow at her.

Sara blushed a deep crimson, hiding her head in the pillow for a moment before drawing her face back to look at him. "Maybe I brought it especially for when you came out of hospital." She admitted shly, remembering the quick online purchase she made in a moment of madness after leaving Michael at the hospital to get herself a bath. "And also, I'm not kidding. I want 10 mini Michael and Sara Scofield's running around Chicago like they own the place." Sara swooned as she referred to herself with his last name, and looked to him for his reaction. 

Michael smiled and made a noise deep in his throat. “Is that a proposal?” He teased. “Because, it needs work.”

Sara rolled her eyes and let out a giggle, moving to kiss Michael's shoulder before resting her head on the pillow and settling down. "That's down to you, buddy. I'll be waiting." The future didn't scare Sara anymore, and discussing it just made her heart flutter with excitement. Their hands stayed entwined as Sara's eyes began to droop again, looking lovingly at Michael with a smile as she started to drift back to sleep. 

Michael watched Sara's eyes fall closed and his own soon followed. He didn't know if it was the drugs or pure elation of having survived to see Sara again, but Michael dreamed of their life that night. They had everything. Kids, a house and even a dog running around the yard. Michael had a restful nights sleep considering, and he figured it was because he was so reluctant to leave his dream life. There was no pain there, only the smile on Sara's face and the ring on her finger.

Sara padded into their bedroom and carried a tray of food with another dose of medicine for Michael. His color had returned after his episode in the night, and she smiled at the content sight of his relaxed, sleeping form. She placed the tray down and hovered over Michael, her eyes gazing over every inch of his face as she smiled. She planted her lips on his soundly, her mouth moving against his as she tried to stir him from his slumber. She cupped his face in her hand to keep him in place as she attempted to wake him in the best way possible, despite the circumstances. 

Michael grumbled a little. Being ripped from his dream state was saddening, but when his eyes peeled open, he smiled against Sara's lips. Her kiss was warm and tender, filled with nothing but admiration. Sara's hand on his cheek was equally appreciated and Michael lifted his hand to grip her forearm weakly. He hummed against her lips contently. “Good morning,” he rasped.

"Morning baby." She purred back to him. Sara finally removed herself from him and brought the tray to rest between them after propping Michael up with more pillows. "You have an appointment at the hospital today, but I was thinking we could try a shower first? Your doctors orders." She fed him fruit from the plate, purely for her own enjoyment. She wanted him to feel looked after, and that he wasn't a burden to her at all. 

“I'm okay to have a shower?” Michael gulped down the offered fruit, sucking on Sara's fingers as he did so with a boyish smirk. He kept eye contact the whole time, letting his tongue lap at the sweetness slowly and teasingly. It had been too long since he had tasted anything as sweet as Sara, but the fruit was doing a good job so far as an alternative. 

Sara closed her eyes as Michael's tongue lapped at her fingers. The sensation felt overwhelming after so long without a feeling like this. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his bright blue eyes, focusing on the specs of yellow that shone in the morning light. She took hold of a strawberry and put it between her teeth before lowering her mouth down to his lips. She moved the fruit from her mouth to his with her tongue, letting them meet as she sucked on his tongue. She pulled back to let him eat the fruit, before diving back in to taste it on his lips. "Fuck." She pulled back when air became necessary, panting against his mouth with their foreheads rested together. "You're okay with a shower. Maybe a cold one?" She offered lightly, her pulse racing and blood pounding loudly in her ears. 

Michael's jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth, willing away his hardening member. He hadn't meant to start anything, but he couldn't help it. His body craved Sara so badly that for a second he had forgot about the gaping hole in his side. That was, until he tried to chase after her kiss and his body had argued with him, a gasp of pain quickly leaving his mouth and his expression falling to a solemn pout. “I hate this,” he grumbled with a deep sign. “I hate not touching you. Having you,” he looked up at Sara through his lashed and bit his bottom lip as he imagined her without her clothes on. “God, Sara...I need you so badly.”

Sara delicately pressed her hands against his chest, looking down at him with her own pout. "I need you too baby. I need your body, I miss being close to you." She groaned as she looked down at his body, noticing him stir between the sheets with his member tenting beneath the duvet. "But we can't." She spoke with a whine, the professional side of her taking over. However badly she wanted to, she didn't want to delay Michael's recovery any more by putting any strain on his body. "I promise when you're a bit better, I'll absolutely ruin you." Her words were a promise, and she sealed it with a kiss. Careful not to let it escalate, she pulled back and sat up on the bed. "Come on hot stuff, let's get you a shower." 

Michael groaned dramatically, flopping his head against the pillow and instantly missing her warmth beside him. “I look forward to it,” he grinned boyishly, shuffling his legs under the sheet and changing his thoughts to flowers, furniture and driftwood. Anything but Sara sitting on his lap. Or his face. “Soon,” he emphasised. Michael felt better today but was still incredibly sore. He took some more painkillers after sitting up on the edge of the bed, the cold water pushing the pills down his throat with little resistance. Michael's pants were still a little tented but his erection was receding quickly outside of the warm sheet. “I promise to be a good boy if you shower with me,” he smiled at Sara innocently.

"When have you ever been a good boy?" She commented quickly, helping him up from the bed and noticing that he was able to stand taller on his own. She moved them towards the bathroom and left him leaning against the sink as she sorted the water. "Just so you know, I don't do this with all my patients." She grinned as she stalked back towards him, unbuttoning his shirt once again as she licked her lips. "Dr Tancredi will make an exception for you though." She purred, looking up at him through her lashes as she took his shirt off. "Just keep the spray away from your bandages if you can." She commented, suddenly serious as she finally got him out of his clothes. 

Michael watched her hands with a smirk, her tiny fingers pushing each button through its loop with perfected ease. “I'll try,” Michael promised, pushing his boxers over his hips and shaking them to the floor. Standing naked before the mirror he caught sight of his beaten body in the reflective glass. Not only did he have the huge, blood stained bandage over his abdomen, but even through his tattoo, Michael could make out the faint purpling of bruises. He wondered if they were from the struggle with his stabber or from the hospital stay. He knew that medical personnel could get a little rough when administering treatment, as long as it was what was best for the patient. He skimmed his fingers over the bruises and took in his gaunt, blackened expression. He was pale, his stubble had grown far too long for his liking and he smelt like hospital and blood. “Look at me,” Michael implored, blinking his eyes wide and staring at his reflection. “I need to shave. I look awful.”

Sara walked over and stood behind Michael's frame in the mirror. She hooked her head over his shoulder and delicately lay her hands on his hips. "You look amazing Michael." She left a quick kiss to his shoulder before moving round to face him and blocking his view from the mirror. "A few bruises is nothing, they will go. Your wound will go and soon won't be noticeable." She snaked an arm around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'll help you shave. Not because you can't do it yourself, but because I want to." She kissed him softly, but she soon had to retreat as all she wanted to do was press his body into the wall and take him quickly. "I want you now more than ever Michael. It's taking all of my power not to fuck you right here. That's what you do to me, how looking at you makes me feel. Knowing those bruises came from protecting me? That's so hot." She hoped he believed her, as she knew her eyes would have darkened in colour by looking at him. She still found him the most attractive man she had ever come across. 

Michael let out a pained chuckle, gripping the cold edge of the sink on either side of Sara to support himself. “Next time I think I'll stick to flowers and fucking,” he quipped, rocking his body slightly away from hers when a wave of pain shot through his muscles. He let his hands rest innocently onto Sara's hips as she ran her fingers through his whiskers, letting his eyes fall closed with the little bit of intimacy they could share. Michael trusted Sara. Trusted her enough to let her shave him and he trusted her enough to let him heal before she had her way with him. Besides, he quite enjoyed a little bit of playful banter. “Thank you, for everything,” he whimpered. Sara cared too much, and when he was able, he would show her just how much he appreciated her.

Sara shook her head softly as she looked up at Michael. "There's no need to thank me. You're alive, and that's kind of all I care about right now." She shrugged quickly, willing herself not to think about how close she came to losing him. She had to be physically restrained when the doctors refused to let her see him, when he was wheeled into surgery before she had the chance to see him. Lincoln held her in the waiting room as she wept; wept for their future and the fear that she never get that. Her colleagues were always so good at keeping her updated, but that didn't stop her from scaring one too many receptionists when they didn't have the information she so desperately needed. She sobbed when she first got to see him, first got to hold his hand as she willed him to wake after his surgery. When his eyes finally opened, she didn't have it in her to cry as her grin threatened to break her face in two. Now, as she stood staring at him, she was overwhelmed with such an intense love that nothing else mattered. She took his hands in hers and lead him towards the shower, checking the water wasn't too hot before moving them both inside. She stood with her back to the spray, taking most of the water as she went the sponge and began to wash his body. It felt incredibly intimate, despite the different situations that had occurred in this very shower. "Is this okay?" She asked softly, squeezing the sponge down his back and away from his bandage; desperately trying to keep it dry. 

Michael simply nodded, bracing himself with one hand against the white tiles beside him. His other hand rested gently upon Sara's shoulder, letting her wash away the stench of hospital and panic. Michael had been so scared of losing Sara. He had been petrified that they would never get to do this again. Or that they would never have everything they had been talking about. Dreaming about. The thought of leaving her alone in this world cut him deep, and without even realising it, a single tear had escaped from his closed eyes and mingled with the spray of the shower. Michael hitched a breath, breathing deep and holding it whilst he felt a combination of happiness that he was okay, and a slight sting from the water over his body. “Everything is okay,” he soothed, tucking her now wet hair behind her ear and tracing his thumb along her chin. His meant it so much more than he could convey in words and he only hoped Sara knew exactly how much.

Sara moved to nuzzle her nose against his, the hot water soothing her back. She thought of it as washing away from the pain from the past weeks. A clean break, a fresh start. "And it always will be." She kissed him quickly before grabbing the razor and shaving foam. She lathered it around his face before stroking the razor down his skin delicately, careful not to catch his face as she did so. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" She focused on her task as she spoke, quickly looking up and into his eyes. 

“You're just saying that,” Michael smiled down at her. He felt heavy, probably from the pain killers, but also because the exertion of the most mundane tasks was taking it out of him. Standing up for so long was no exception. “Now, you,” Michael flipped the emphasis from himself and reached up to stop Sara's razor holding hand. He pulled the blade from his face, holding her arm steadily away from his skin so she could focus all of her attention on him without the fear of cutting him. “You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he told her softly, his words almost lost in the sound of the shower spray. “I can't even begin to tell you how lucky I feel every single day.” Michael held onto Sara, his hand slowly sliding down to the small of her back where his fingers splayed out over the slippery surface of her skin. She felt warmer than the hot water and Michael pulled her to him until they were so close he could feel her heart beat through her skin. “I love you so much,” his voice wavered a little. “You know that, right?”

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in his words. She rested her forehead against his, suddenly out of breath and panting against him. She moved to put the razor down, having finished with his face. She cupped his face in her hands and swiped her thumb over his skin, taking off the remaining foam from his face before looking back up at him. "I love you too, Michael." She choked out her words, desperate to make him believe her. "I know how much you love me, so please stop trying to prove it. No more chasing after idiots, I can't lose you." Her tears met the droplets from the shower as they slid down her face. They hadn't really spoken about his accident past his recovery, and she wanted to make him understand. "Seeing you in that bed, unconscious and unresponsive. I see it every day, I give support to loved ones when they have to say goodbye. I can't do that to you." She stood back quickly, turning to lean her arm against the wall and rest her head against it. She needed air, felt like the breath had been knocked out of her as she struggled to keep herself calm. 

Michael immediately stepped forward, pressing himself against her back and smoothing his arms down hers. His fingers danced down her skin, gliding over the droplets of the shower until he wrapped his arms around her. Michael held her as tightly as he could manage without the pain, resting his chin down onto her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her skin quickly and turned off the shower, letting the last remnant of steam escape over the top of the cubicle. “You'll never have to say goodbye,” Michael promised faithfully, pressing his hand to her stomach and pulling her flush with his chest. He smiled against her skin, kissing the soft patch of skin behind her ear he loved so much. "Never. I promise you with all my heart."


	18. Chapter 18

Sara shot a smile to Michael as he sat in the waiting room before turning back to the receptionist with a groan. She was new, and she knew she shouldn't be this angry, but she just wanted Michael's results. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't give out confidential information." The robotic voice of the blonde made Sara's skin crawl, and she tried her best not to jump over the counter and slap the smirk from her face. "I'm aware, I work here. I just need Michael's results and I'll be on my way. I'm his wife!" She cried out in desperation, and watched the receptionist panic slightly at her words. Luckily, a familiar face returned to the desk at that moment and assured her new colleague that Sara had access to Michael's records and also his test results, which she handed over quickly. "Thank you Mary." Sara thanked her colleague through gritted teeth before taking hold of the envelope and practically running back to Michael's side. "I had to tell the receptionist I was your wife to get your results." She let out a sigh as she flopped down on the chair next to him, taking his hand as she hid a smile behind their joint fingers. "Do you remember the first time we were in this waiting room?" She reminisced, blushing slightly as she remembered the day they met. She was so oblivious to her feelings, she had no idea this is where they'd be in what was considered to be such a short space of time for a relationship. 

Michael gave Sara a raised brow grin and looked around sheepishly. “It has a nice ring to it,” he smirked at her. The waiting from was busier than normal, so there were a lot of people rushing to and fro. Michael and Sara had seated themselves near a wall, away from the traffic, in case anyone in a particular rush decided to bump into him. He was still very sore, his wound taking slightly longer to heal than anticipated, and so they had come back to the hospital for some more tests. Sara had mentioned how some people had a resistance to certain antibiotics, and the doctors suggested Michael might have, so they were back to get the results of some cultures. “What happens if I am resistant? Will I have to go back into hospital?”

"No baby, it just means I'll have to change your dressings with a silver bandage to make sure your skin grows the way it should be." Sara lifted their joint fingers to her lips and kissed his hand. "But you're getting much better." She leant closer to his body to allow her to whisper into his ear without anyone else in the waiting room hearing. "Soon I'll be able to put on my doctors outfit for you and really make you feel better." She purred against his skin, kissing the lobe of his ear quickly before pulling back and grinning at him. "Sara Scofield. It sounds good." 

“Dr. Scofield,” Michael corrected her with a raised brow. “I'm sick of this. Hospitals and dressings,” Michael huffed, sinking back in his chair and leaning over to her so his lips were nearly touching her ear. “I sick of not having you whenever I want,” he whispered, keeping his expression serious and professional whilst Sara blushed pink beside him. Before she had time to respond, a small nurse popped her head out of a nearby doorway and called his name. Michael laced his fingers In Sara's harder, pulling her with him as he stood to follow the nurse back into the room. The doctor said exactly what they had been dreading; Michael was resistant to the antibiotics.

Sara ran out of the room behind Michael, who had practically pulled the door off its hinges in his fury to get out. "Baby, wait. I told you what's going to happen now." She ran in front of him and stopped his stride, moving her hand to cup his face. "No more hospitals, just new bandages. There was no need to storm out." She had felt embarrassed as she watched Michael leave, apologising to her colleague Samantha as she left the room. 

Michael looked away from her, gulping a lump of anger down his throat and letting his shoulders relax when she put her hand to his skin. Sara's touch was so warming, like a blazing log fire when you had been outside in the cold for too long and Michael craved it all the time. The fact he now had to be extra careful with cross contamination and dressing his wound meant that he even had to be careful about sleeping next to Sara at night. “It's bullshit,” he spat out at no one in particular. “I'm being punished,” he nodded at himself quickly, digging his hands into his hips. “I'm going to take twice as long to heal and can barely touch you in the mean time.”

"Don't be so dramatic." She rolled her eyes at him and moved herself closer so that he had no choice but to look at her. "You're alive, Michael. I get to take you home today and lay next to you tonight. I'll be able to wake up tomorrow and see your blue eyes and your smile." She closed her eyes in frustration, letting out a deep breath before letting her eyes meet him again. "It's a shitty situation, I get that. But I can't be sad when you're still fucking breathing." She moved away from him to pace up and down the corridor, trying to walk off her own anger that was directed at Michael. 

Michael watched her step away from him, instantly regretting his childish outburst and blowing out a breath. “Sara, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking,” he apologised, stepping towards her and gently hooking his hand behind her elbow. He guiding her body to him with a little resistance, and let his hands find her hips when she was standing in front of him. Sara wouldn't look at him, but Michael could see she was softening, so he rocked her body side to side and offered her a smirk. “I'm a ass. Can you forgive me?”

Sara reluctantly looked up at Michael and couldn't help the small smile at his apology. "You are an ass." She tried to keep a straight face but found herself grinning and then looping her arms around his neck. "But you're my ass. You're not a burden, you're my boyfriend and I love you. I want to help you get better." She rested her forehead against his and moved until her lips were inches away of his. "I know we don't have any kids yet, but please stop acting like one." She commented cheekily, finally lifting to press her lips against his. 

“Noted,” Michael laughed and wrapped his arms all the way around her body. He could hold her more tightly now, only feeling the slight tug of pain at the edges of his slowly healing wound. “I really appreciate everything you've done for me the last couple of weeks,” Michael swayed a little, pulling her head back to look down at her. “Will you let me take you to dinner? Nothing fancy,” he quickly assured her as he was almost certain Sara would complain about needing a new dress for the occasion. “Just you and I and like, some pizza or something.”

Sara finally felt herself relax and she nodded slowly up at him. "Pizza sounds good, as long as you're feeling up to it." She added with concern laced in her voice. She knew Michael was hiding his pain from her, and she made a point to take away her body weight that was resting against him. "Are you okay? Are you in pain baby?" She asked quietly, not wanting to smother him but also wanting to check how he was feeling. They had been out of the house for a few hours now, so it was time for his pain medication to he topped up. 

Michael smiled weakly. His side was starting to smart, but he didn't want to show it. “I have a high tolerance for pain. You know that,” he pushed some of her hair from her face and behind her ear, his fingers trailing over the skin there slower than he should have done. 

Sara pushed her face into his hand, smiling up at him at his comment. "I know baby. Now let's get you home." She kissed him quickly before moving to lace their fingers together and start the slow walk out of the hospital. Sara still wasn't used to calling the place their home, and she got butterflies whenever she did so. They walked in comfortable silence until they made it to the car, and Sara made sure that Michael was secure before setting off. 

 

Three weeks had gone by so quickly. Michael had become adept at changing his own dressings now, but he still let Sara do it when she was around and not working. The edges of his wound were knitting together nicely, only a slither of granulated flesh left in the center of the now scarring tissue. It would only be a few more days before it would be totally sewn together, but Michael already felt the constant urge to itch it as the skin healed. Sara had slapped his hand away from his skin so many times, but when she was at work, he was free to do as he pleased. Today was a work day, unfortunately, and whilst Sara was busy saving lives and mending broken children, Michael had agreed to meet Lincoln. Of course, Lincoln had decided on a dive bar and as Michael blinked in the darkened room, he spied his brother's massive bulk sitting at the end of the bar. He was nursing a beer, twirling the bottle around on the bar as he waited. Michael took a step towards him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder and making him jump a little. “Hey,” Michael said smoothly, lifting his leg to perch on the next bar stool.

Lincoln sat waiting for Michael, downing his second bottle of beer as he had arrived early to meet his brother. He had a date the previous night, something he had looked forward to since it has been arranged. She was a friend of a work colleague, and her had description ticked each of his boxes. But when she arrived at the meal he had arranged, she had quizzed him none stop about not only his time in prison; but also his brother. He ended up leaving early, excusing himself and paying the bill while leaving a half eaten plate of ribs alongside a very confused blonde. He jumped when Michael touched his shoulder, and looked up to see his brother looking a lot healthier. His time in hospital had been stressful on Lincoln, with his putting his own worry aside to reassure both Sara and LJ. "You look good Mikey." Lincoln commented as Michael sat down, his bruises healed and his colour now back to normal. 

“Thank Linc,” Michael smiled and declined a beer that he was offered. He was still on pain killers and even though he was taking less, Sara had warned him about the affects of alcohol on them. “How was your date?” Michael rearranged himself on the bar stool and leaned down on the bar so his body was facing his brother. Michael knew that Lincoln had been reluctant to date since prison, but when he had said he was going out with a colleague, Michael was excited for him. Lincoln was a little rough around the edges but had a big, kind heart and deserved to be as happy as he was with Sara.

Lincoln rolled his eyes before speaking, trying to find the words to describe how bad he felt about it. "I think she'd rather she was there with you brother." He said with a hint of malice. It wasn't aimed towards Michael per say, but he still felt bitter about the situation as he hadn't had time to get over it yet. "She just asked about how it was inside, how it was breaking out. How you were, if your eyes were really that blue." He used fingers to exaggerate his point, before taking a long swig of beer. The bitter taste was welcomed as the alcohol started to take effect, knowing he was well on his way to feeling a buzz. 

“Ah man, I'm sorry,” Michael sympathised. “There are lots of people out there Linc. One day, you'll find someone who loves you for who you are and not who you were.” Michael tried not to mention Sara on purpose, in case Lincoln was feeling a little down. He knew how his brother could sometimes get a bit jealous of how his life had turned out. Since their exoneration, Michael had become employed, earned good money, had a great apartment over looking the river in an upper class part of town, whilst Lincoln had gradually slipped back into his old ways. If you didn't know better, you would have said that they were not related at all. “Thanks for being there,” Michael prompted, trying to change the subject. “You know, when I got stabbed.”

Lincoln noticed Michael's reluctance to mention Sara, and felt slightly guilty. He was over the moon for this brother, elated that he had finally found happiness with the girl of his dreams. They were a perfect fit, and Lincoln definitely saw them lasting all of their lives. "You're my brother, where else would I be?" Lincoln commented slightly, trying to brush off the worry that he had felt while seeing his brother in a hospital bed and praying he walked out of there alive. "Besides, I owed you one. For dropping you in it with Sara about the ex." They had yet to speak about Lincoln's slip up, with Michael spending all of his time winning Sara back before his accident happened. 

Michael sucked in a hissing breath and leaned back in the stool. “Oh yeah, that,” he rolled his eyes and remembered the pain he had caused Sara. Michael never wanted to feel that way again and he most certainly never wanted Sara to feel as upset as she had been. It occurred to Michael that he and Sara hadn't spoke any more about Nika since his accident, but he wasn't about to bring it up in a hurry. “I suppose 'being there' will have to do,” Michael teased.

Lincoln chuckled and noticed that Michael was skipping over the topic, probably as it was still too raw. "And don't worry little brother, I kept Sara company while you couldn't." He finished his sentence with a wink before draining the rest of his bottle. "But as fun as it was, don't do anything like that again. Scared me shitless." Lincoln had never been a man of many words, and could never truly express his gratitude to his brother for all he had done for him. He still didn't feel worthy, especially with how life had panned out since he had escaped his death sentence. Some days, he wondered if Michael should have even bothered. But then he saw his brother smile and despite how life had done for Lincoln, it was worth it to see Michael so happy. 

“How's LJ?” Michael again changed the subject, lifting a finger an motioning to the barman for another beer. The least he could do was buy Lincoln a beer for watching out for Sara. Michael thought he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and leaned awkwardly sideways so he could retrieve it from its cotton confines. He swiped the screen to life, only to see nothing new had appeared on his notifications list. Michael frowned and laid it down in front of him on the bar, diving back into his pocket and giving the barman a few bills for Lincoln's beer. Sara had mentioned she would let him know when she was home, and as it was a Friday, Michael had ordered a huge bouquet of ivory roses which had already been delivered to their home. He had arranged them in several smaller vases around the place, with a little note about how an ivory rose symbolised a life long commitment. 

Lincoln watched Michael fiddle with his phone and quickly thanked him for paying for his beer. "Am I keeping you from your lady?" He knew anything that made Michael nervous was probably to do with Sara, and smirked across the bar at his younger brother. 

Michael gave Lincoln a tight lipped smile and rested his hand over his phone. He would feel it vibrate if Sara did text him but for now he was trying to be patient. "Of course not," Michael assured him quickly. "Sara is at work until later." 

Lincoln rolled his eyes at Michael's desperation to receive a text. But his smile was contagious and he couldn't help but match his brother's happiness. "So it's all good then? No more mopey Mikey?" He grinned mischievously, debating if he needed to buy another beer as their conversation continued. 

"No more mopey Mikey," Michael agreed. "Frustrated, but I'm okay," he confided with a forced smirk. Michael leaned forward more on the bar and hugged his arms into himself. He was more than frustrated. For days he had felt like a man possessed, walking around in an almost constant state of arousal. And yet, somehow, he had kept his more than capable hands to himself. Michael felt amazing, more than that, he felt almost alive. All he needed was the one missing piece of his soul to completely feel whole. So far he had been unable to find the courage to tell Sara that he felt ready and he couldn't place why. 

Lincoln grunted his agreement and scrunched his face up at Michael. "I feel your pain brother." He spoke with total honesty. Lincoln couldn't remember the last time it had happened for him. Since he had seen how happy Michael had been with Sara, he had vowed to find it for himself. Veronica wasn't coming back to him, he had been able to grieve and now he wanted to move on. But it seemed everyone he met, didn't feel the same. "Are you putting a ring on it yet?" Now Michael was better, Lincoln felt better about teasing him. It didn't feel right when he was hovering over Michael in a hospital bed, but now they were on equal grounds. 

Michael offered him a wry smile and felt his cheeks blush. "I have thought about it," he admitted shyly and all the thoughts of what had happened to him flashed before his eyes. He had been so scared of losing Sara, of never telling her how he felt, and the second he felt the cold, hard steel blade slip under his skin he knew that he couldn't keep it from her any longer. There was only one thing stopping him. "I don't know how." 

Lincoln was taken back by Michael's admission. It seemed his accident had changed him in more ways than one, as Lincoln was sure that Michael would squirm that it was too soon. "My baby brother is finally growing up." Lincoln chuckled and faked wiping a tear from under his eye, toying with Michael as she shot him a cheeky grin. "You know Sara better than I do, but nothing fancy. I can't imagine she'd be thrilled if you got down on one knee in the middle of a restaurant." He sat back and laughed at the thought of Sara's flushed face, hiding her embarrassment behind her hands. 

"No, it wouldn't be anything like that," Michael confirmed with a chuckle. Again he leaned forward on the bar, focusing on a spot of grime next Lincoln's beer bottle. Michael knew Sat would never want anything that would draw attention and he also knew she would never want a big show. But he did want it to be special and memorable for both of them. It was the only thing stopping him from proposing because he couldn't until everything had been planned perfectly. 

Lincoln racked his brain to help his brother, but he had never considered himself to be romantic. He started thinking about how he would of proposed to Veronica given the chance. "Maybe something at home? You have your flower Friday right? You now share a home so it'll be nice to always remember it. Use all of her favourite things, and start your future how to mean to go on." He shrugged as he finished, trying to pass off his comment as if he hadn't imagined the same scenario with the one woman he wanted for the rest of his life. 

Michael smiled to himself and shit Lincoln a sideways glance. "I have ordered an obscene number of flowers to the apartment for when she gets home." 

Lincoln's eyes widened at Michael and he also choked on his own saliva. "You're going to do it today?" He asked, his voice an unmanly tone too high for his usual gruff speech. 

"Well I wasn't going to," Michael switched his conversation quickly. "Do you think it's too soon?" He frowned, a hot flush of dread sinking into his bones. "Maybe it would be too much. What if Sara thought I was just proposing because of what happened?" 

"Michael, she thought you were going to die." Lincoln closed his eyes quickly as the memories came flooding back, things he didn't wish to relieve ever again. "I held her as she sobbed at the thought of losing you, at never getting to live out your lives together." Lincoln leant back and shrugged. "It's up to you, but she's ready for it." 

Michael didn't have time to respond before his phone buzzed on the bar. It vibrated across the slightly sticky surface with a clatter, the screen lighting up and casting a blue glow across his face. All of Michael's worries left him when he noticed the name on the screen and his face spread into a huge smile. It was Sara. "It seems Sara is home. I wonder if she found the flowers," Michael thought aloud. 

Lincoln watched his brother daydream and knew their meet was coming to an end. He watched Michael type out a reply before moving to stand from the stool. "Go and get your girl. And call me if I have a sister by the end of the night please." He slapped Michael on the back twice before stalking out of the bar and into the street. He wound his way through the crowded Chicago streets but stopped when he almost stepped on a soft toy. He looked up and saw a woman trying to pacify a screaming toddler, so collected the toy and took it over to here. "Here you go little lady, is he yours?" He handed the little girl the toy rabbit and smiled at her mother, aiming to set off. 

"Wait, thank you so much.." She trailed off, waiting for him to say his name. 

"Lincoln. The name's Lincoln." He forced another smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling shy as he waited for her to recognise him. 

"I'm Layla." She smiled at him sweetly, and Lincoln felt his nerves melt away as he looked into her blue eyes. 

 

Michael decided on walking home. If anything he had needed the time to clear his head and find the courage. Was he ready to propose to Sara? They had been flirting with the idea for so long but had also agreed that they could probably wait. It was coming up to their year anniversary soon, so Michael wanted it to be something to celebrate. The start to their relationship had been such a whirlwind, both of them barely having time to register their feelings or thoughts before throwing themselves at each other. It was one of the reasons Michael loved Sara so much; She gave him pause and with barely any time to think about things, his mind for, if only for a second, clear and free. Sara didn't only enrich his being, she cleared his mind and let him function normally for just a second. If that was all Michael got, a second of clarity a day because of Sara, then he wasn't going to let her go.

Sara adjusted the stethoscope around her neck, smoothing down her outfit in the mirror before turning away from her reflection. She had purposely made her hair look messy to give Michael the idea that she had just gotten out of bed. He was finally ready for more physical activities having recovered so well, and had finished work early to get ready before he got home. She had arrived to an array of flowers courtesy of her boyfriend, so had taken a rose and fitted it behind her ear to show her appreciation. She heard the key in the lock turn and leant herself up against the doorframe, her arm stretched out above her head. "Mr Scofield, your doctor will see you now." She cringed at her own words, but managed to made her voice sultry as she purred to him. 

Michael could smell Sara before he even walked in. She was wearing his favourite perfume, and as it turned out, not much else. Michael gulped hard, pushing the door closed behind him with a gentle click, and leaned his frame against the door. He smirked, moistening his lips with his tongue and then biting on the inside of his mouth. Michael's hands itched to touch her, to peel the carefully constructed outfit from her lithe body piece by piece and show her how much he had missed her. Sara's outfit was a mystery, Sara wearing her white lab coat buttoned to her neck and her stethoscope. He was sure there was something more going on underneath, and his eyes roamed over her hungrily, taking pause at her long, stocking clad legs excitedly. “I didn't realise I had an appointment,” Michael droned seductively, quirking a brow at her as he pushed himself from the door and stalked towards her.

Sara allowed Michael to walk towards her before stepping out of his reach quickly. She tutted as she walked around him, trailing her finger across his shoulders before standing in front of him. "You forgot your appointment with me? I'm offended." She shook her head as she faked disappointment, finally lifting her eyes to look up at him. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly. "You're here for a full physical examination. I need to be really thorough." She cupped his already hardening member quickly before returning to her task. When she had gotten rid of his shirt, she took off her stethoscope and held it onto his chest. His heart beat was erratic, the heavy beat filling her ears. "You feel a bit hot, Mr Scofield. Is there a reason for that?" She purred into his ear, biting his lobe quickly before pulling away again. 

Michael inhaled hard when Sara touched him, his skin rippling with anticipation. He shivered, following her hand with his gaze when it slid from his shirt buttons to his erection. Michael couldn't stop his body's reaction to seeing Sara like this, and he didn't want to. He quite enjoyed the game they were playing as well. Sara moved around him and he was mesmerised. “It's the stethoscope, doctor,” Michael told her with a mock seriousness. “It's a huge turn on for me.”

"Is it?" She asked, amused at his reaction. She continued to feel his heartbeat before putting the back of her hand to feel his temperature. "You are really hot." She stated, as if it was a fact. "Is it really the stethoscope, or the fact that you want to see what's under my uniform?" She lifted the bottom of her white coat, revealing a red garter that was attached to skin coloured stocking she had been wearing. They lead down to her highest black heels, which made her almost the same height at Michael. 

“You know it always has been,” Michael told her with a smirk. He reached up his hands and pulled the offending item from his skin, smoothing his fingers down the rubbery tube before looping it back over Sara's neck. He watched her expression, delighting in her look of intrigue. “I can't believe I've waited a whole year to finally see you in your lab coat,” he let his eyes run over her again, pausing to take in the blood red on her suspenders that peaked from the last button of her coat. Michael tightened his fingers around each end of the stethoscope and pulled Sara towards him forcefully, letting her body collide with his with a grunt. “I hope, as promised, you have nothing on under there, Dr. Tancredi.”

Sara felt breathless all of a sudden, anticipation thrumming under her skin as she panted against him. "Why don't you find out?" She walked away from him slightly so he could look at her properly. "I don't do this will all my patients, just so you know." She added quickly, taking his hands and putting them on her outfit. 

Michael didn't let her go far, holding onto the cold, circular disc of her stethoscope and the plastic ear buds at the other end. He made a noise deep in his throat, a breathy grunt of wanton lust as he let his hungry gaze roam over her body again. “I'm glad to hear it,” he whimpered, his voice sultry and baritone. “I want to be the only patient who sees underneath this coat.” Michael let go of the stethoscope and let his hands fall to the bottom buttons of Sara's coat. “I think I'll start here,” he droned, slowly and painfully pushing each button through its assigned hole. Two holes up and Michael could see the vibrant red of Sara's lace panties peaking out of the coat, so he stopped to look up at her with a growing grin. “I love you in red,” he said, feeling himself grow even harder in the confines of his boxers. Michael knew he was drawing this out, for them both, but he was enjoying the game too much.

Sara wriggled against his touch, desperate to feel his skin against hers but also loving how much they were teasing each other. "I know, that's why I chose this." She commented as his breath ghosted over her skin, making her shiver and all the hairs on her body stand on end. "You're the only one that'll ever get to see this." She spoke with meaning, always wanting to reassure him of her love and loyalty. It had been so long since Michael had touched her that she felt like her skin was on fire, like she may implode if he didn't make contact soon. "Michael Scofield. Baby, love of my life. Father of my children. Please fuck me." She threw her head back before looking back down at him, her hair cascading across her face messily as she looked at him. She knew she looked destroyed, before anything had even taken place. 

Patience had always been Michael forte. He was the most patient person he knew, but right now, it was being stretched and tested to its absolutely limit. Sara's words echoed in his ears and his heart sped up a little more in his chest. Michael reached up and untied Sara's hair, letting her messy auburn locks tumble over her shoulders. Michael loved her hair and couldn't resist reaching out to drag his fingers down the softness of its glowing tendrils. He could smell her shampoo, the rich aroma of apple and vanilla wafting through the tiny space between them. “Fuck you?” Michael's eyes had gone dark, his entire body rock hard and burning for her touch. He grabbed the edges of her lab coat and pulled them open the rest of the way, sending three of the clear, plastic buttons flying across their lounge where they fell silently to the floor. His breath hitched again when Sara's matching bra came into view, her bosom heaving in the almost see through material and her nipples hardening with the sudden rush of air to her skin. “Baby, there are no words for what I am going to do to you.”

Sara melted into him, throwing her head forward and steadying herself by planting her hands on his shoulders. She moved her head into his neck and let out a gasp before licking at his skin. She pressed her body to his entirely, so his bare chest could feel the lace of her underwear. She moaned against him before moving her head to kiss at his jaw. "We don't need words." She kissed up his jaw, nipping his skin before reaching his ear. "Just show me. It's been so long." She trailed a finger down his chest and her fingers rested against his belt. She quickly tugged on the metal, pulling it apart and leaving him unzipped in front of her. "You haven't found you surprise yet, I'm starting to think you don't want me." She poured at him, fluttering her lashes in mock sadness. 

Michael snaked his hands around Sara's body, holding her to him. She felt amazing pressed against his skin, like a dream come true. There was a tiny part of his side still healing, but the outer layer of skin had knitted together in a dark purple scar already. It was just the inside that felt a bit weak, but Michael pushed the thought aside when Sara's leaned her breasts against the firmness of his chest. Michael cupped her ass, pulling against the fleshy bubbles of skin and groaned when he pulled Sara firmly against his hardened member. Running his hands over her skin, Michael buzzed through to his core, intrigued by what his surprise might be. His brow knitted together at Sara's coy expression until his fingers slipped between the cheeks of her behind and he felt a the small stitch of a seam between her legs. His intrigued turn into a boyish smirk as he slicked his finger across Sara's already soaking wet opening. “Why Doctor,” he droned huskily. “You seem to be wearing crotchless panties.”

Sara bit her lip as Michael found her treasure, and finally grinned up at him. She had purchased the outfit with the sole purpose of using it when he had gotten better. "Surprise," She purred into his ear, trying to gain some friction by riding his finger slightly as he had left it there. 

“Fuck, Sara,” Michael lost his resolve and closed the gap between them, grabbing her face roughly and pulling her lips to his. The kiss was feverish, hurried and messy, but everything about it screamed want and desire. Michael had reached his threshold for waiting and he eagerly pushed his tongue between Sara's lips, forcing them apart and moaning into her mouth. Sara was sweet, tasting like she always did, a familiarity Michael never wanted to be without. He walked them back further until Sara's back hit a wall. He wasn't sure what wall it was but he smirked against the corner of her mouth when she let out a gasp. Michael pushed his chest against hers, pinning her to the wall and let his hand roam over the slick folds between her legs as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Michael's body shuddered at the warmth between her legs, especially when Sara opened her legs to invited him in further. “God, I've missed you,” he breathed, his ragged breathless pants leaving humidity against the skin of her neck. Michael let a single digit slip inside Sara's core. “You're so wet,” he breathed as his other hand gripped gently around Sara's throat, turning her head so he could nip at her neck.

Sara bucked up as she felt Michael's finger, already eager to be filled after so long of being without. She smacked her head back again the wall, ignoring the sharp pain she got from the contact as the pleasure pulsed through her. She had aimed to go through with her mission, to give Michael a thorough examination and tease him until he was on his knees begging. But there would be other times for that, right now she just wanted him. "I've missed you more." She cried out, eyes clenching shut as even one finger lead to her feeling over sensitive. Since looking after Michael, she hadn't even touched herself due to being so busy, exhausted and worried. His hand tightened on her neck and she found herself loving the sensation. "Yeah baby, make me feel it." She choked out, her airways struggling as she rasped out her words. 

Michael added another of his long, skilled fingers to his torture, tearing his lips from her skin and pulling back to watch Sara's pleasure filled face. She was tight, much tighter than he remembered and he felt her walls clench around his fingers with involuntary spasms. “You haven't touched yourself for a while, have you?” Michael knew she hadn't. She felt like she had the first time he was inside of her, untouched for so long, core drenched and begging to he filled. Michael released his grip on Sara's throat, trailing his hand down the slightly sweaty skin of her neck and brushing his fingertips over her pebbled nipples. Her red lace bra strained under their hardened eagerness, the material pulled tight over her ample breasts. “Such a dirty girl,” Michael bit his lower lip, his eyes turning grey as he teased her with both hands.

"No I haven't." She shook her head viciously, practically thrashing around at his touch. She practically rode his fingers, letting out moans she didn't even think she was capable of. "Only for you. Your dirty girl. God, I'm all yours." She was willing to say or do anything at this point, desperate to feel the pull in her stomach that she had missed so much. With the added finger, she felt close. Embarrassingly close at an embarrassingly quick time. 

Michael ignored his painfully rigid erection in favour of Sara's pleasure. His boxers were soaked with pre cum but knowing Sara had neglected herself for so long, waiting for this exact moment, made him so aroused he could only focus on one thing. “Will my dirty girl come for me?” Michael curled his fingers inside of her, stroking along the ribbed wall of the g-spot agonisingly slowly. Michael pushed his firm, toned chest against hers again, slamming his hand to the wall beside her head before sliding it to the side of her face and holding her jaw in his powerful grasp. Michael stroked a little harder, licking his lips when he felt Sara begin to quiver. “Are you going to come for me, Sara?” Michael rasped into her ear, his words barely audible above Sara's screams.

Sara moved erratically against him, grinding down against his fingers as she felt her orgasm slam over her. Michael's fingers had always worked wonders on her body, and they felt even better as they had waited so long. It felt brand new to her, as if it was their first time all over again. "I'm going to come baby. Shit, I fucking love you." She moaned out her words, her voice reaching higher with each word. She was writhing against him as her orgasm washed over her, biting her lip as she held his eye contact. 

Michael coaxed Sara down from her ecstasy, holding her up when her legs became weak and she threatened to fall. Sara's eyes had darkened, her hazel orbs now replaced with a deep, rustic glow. Michael felt his lips twitch in a triumphant smirk and he held Sara still, his fingers still buried inside of her and her walls still faintly throbbing around them. “Was that what you needed, Doctor?” He purred, searching her dazed expression. Michael knew he had set back Sara's plans for the afternoon, but he loved how absolutely wrecked she could be after his touch. With a small gasp that mirrored Sara's, Michael pressed his thumb to her pulsing clitoris and slowly circled the flesh, easing Sara into round two.

Sara's eyes fluttered shut, feeling like she was floating in and out of consciousness already. "I was meant to be pleasuring you, Mr Scofield." She uttered the words against his mouth, their lips touching with every word she spoke. She was still dressed in her lab coat, it still open and her bra still in place. His fingers were placed inside her crotchless underwear, and she made a note to buy many more pairs for future activities. "Rip them off me Michael, I want to feel you." She reached down to take off his own trousers, palming his rigid erection and feeling immediately guilty that he had been neglected when this afternoon was supposed to be about him and a celebration for his recovery. 

“I'm sorry,” Michael pouted playfully and pulled his fingers from her hot, weakly pulsing core. Sara groaned a little as he did so, and as he felt her press her delicate fingers to his erection, he lifted his fingers to where their mouth met. Michael wanted to taste Sara, her warmth on his tongue like a drug he had been without for so long, but he also was incredibly turned on when Sara tasted herself. Michael darted out his tongue, lapping at the slick coated digits quickly before easing them into Sara's mouth between a kiss. “I think your definition of pleasuring me is different to mine,” Michael grinned as he watched Sara suck his fingers clean, her eyes fluttering closed as she tasted her own arousal. 

Sara hummed around his fingers, feeling a fresh wave of arousal rush through her as their eyes locked. She swirled her tongue around his digits, biting softly on the pad of his finger before letting them leaving her mouth with a pop. "Tell me baby, what do you want to do to me?" She purred against him before throwing her arm around his head to grab at the back of his neck and pull him into a dirty kiss. Their tongues fought together, the taste of herself mingling into his mouth and making her groan. "Your wish is my command." She wanted to please him, more than she wanted much else. Nothing mattered to her in that moment other than their pleasure and their love for one another. 

Michael clenched his jaw together and let a husky groan tumble from his lips. “Oh so many things,” he growled, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and pushing the lab coat off of them, ignoring it when it fell to the floor behind her. “I want to do such naughty things,” Michael grinned boyishly, his eyes flickering over Sara's scantily clad body. She was in nothing but her underwear now, the red lace so sheer it was hardly worth her wearing it. Michael felt a surge of heat flush over his spine and exhaled hard, shaking his legs until his trousers fell down and he stepped from them. Michael was just wearing his shirt now, and he quickly shook it from his shoulders. Michael plucked Sara's hand from her side and dragged it to his erection, letting her feel his velvety heat as he moved their hands over his shaft. “Suck it,” he commanded darkly.

Sara felt her hand enclosed under Michael's, his erection throbbing under her palm. She looked up at him before lowering to her knees slowly. "What my baby wants," She ghosted her lips over his tip, blowing cold over on it to make him shiver. "My baby gets." She didn't give him time to process before she took his entire length in her mouth, letting his tip hit the back of her throat before swallowing around him. She hummed in appreciation as she tasted his precome, knowing how he would react to the vibrations around his cock. She kitten licked her tongue back up before releasing him, a trail of saliva left behind as she smoothed him across her mouth. She reached up to grab his hand, putting it on the back of her head and letting him hold her hair in his hands. "Fuck my mouth." 

Michael inhaled so hard that his lung burnt in his chest, fighting for the space under his rib cage with his heart. He loved it when Sara went down on him, pleasuring him with her mouth and her feathery touch. Michael bit down on his tongue, brushing the hair from her face so he could see her gobble up his erection, disappearing into the heat of her maw on each thrust. Michael fisted her hair, holding the tresses between his fingers tightly, and then bucked his hips. At first he went shallow, just dipping his tip between her lips and watching her cheeks hollow out with each suck. But then Sara moaned, the vibrations around his member stiffening him instantly, and he plunged to the very back of her throat involuntarily. “Fuck...Sara...” He whispered on a shaky breath when her throat constricted around him and he felt her gag. “Oh my God...”

Sara felt the tears pool in her eyes, but she continued to carry on as her throat swallowed Michael down. She used her hand to pump what wasn't in her mouth, alternating between long and deep sucks to quick kitten licks. She saw the elation on Michael's face as he threw his head back, and she knew he was close. She felt his veins throb under her tongue and she chased the feeling. She sucked harder, took him deeper and moaned louder. The hand that wasn't pumping him member moved to fondle with his balls, rolling them in her palms to add to his pleasure. "Are you going to come baby? Are you going to come down my throat?" She purred as she released him in order to speak, holding him against her cheek but not relenting on her hand movements. She swiped her own saliva around his tip before taking him back in her mouth, letting him hit the back of her throat again as his hand tightened in her hair. 

“Do you want me to?” Michael growled, rolling his head forward to look at her once again. He felt the heat pool in the base of his spine as his orgasm approached, and the way Sara was looking up at him so innocently didn't help him hold it back. “Does it make you hot...sucking my cock?” Michael thrust his hips into her throat deeper, watching a single watery tear roll down her cheek as he did so. There was something so primal and intoxicating when Sara decided to treat him this way that Michael didn't know how long he could hold back his impending orgasm. “I bet you're so wet,” he crooned. “Touch yourself, baby. Touch yourself whilst you make me come.”

Sara reached down obediently, finding herself wet and waiting already. Her panties were completely ruined with her own juices, but the crotchless area allowed easy access for her to slip into. She nodded at him with her mouth full, too excited with bringing him to the edge to be able to speak. She sucked him harshly, signalling that she wanted him to come. She timed her stokes on herself with the pace of having Michael in her mouth, and the moans seemed unable to stop. She felt the pulsing tip and she knew it was coming, so relaxed her throat in order to accept it gratefully. 

“Oh shit,” Michael whimpered, his vision whiting out and his body going rigid against the wall. His hands tightened on Sara's head as he lost himself in her, emptying his hot, creamy seed into the back of her throat with a grunt. The feeling in Michael's legs disappeared and he shakily stumbled sideways, barely holding himself up in the hallway. They had got half way to the bedroom it seemed, and when Michael's pleasure waned, he relaxed his grip. Michael looked down at Sara, still knelt in front of his and pressing delicate kissing to his softening member contently. “You're a bad girl,” he smirked, stroking his hand through her hair.

Sara halted her assault on his member to look up at him. He looked wrecked, like his body wasn't capable of working anymore. She knew he would be sensitive but she was far from done with him yet. "Bad girls need to be punished." She stood quickly, but grabbed hold one him on her way. She stroked him slowly, wanting to start his second orgasm as quickly as possible. "Are you going to punish me Michael?" She asked with mock sweetness to her voice, licking her lips as she spoke to him. "Please punish me, I deserve it." Her anticipation was through the roof, excitement coursing through her veins at what still lay ahead for the both of them. 

Without a single word, and with lightening speed, Michael closed the gap between them and crushed Sara's lips to his. His hands skimmed across her skin, reaching around her back and deftly unhooking her bra. The flimsy material went slack and Michael dragged it free, his tongue never leaving Sara's mouth as he teased and massaged hers. He could taste himself on his tongue, the slight bitterness sending a shock of excitement down to his flaccid groin. Sara was already eager to hype him back up, gently working his member into a semi softened state as she fondled his balls. Michael broke the kiss, leaving Sara breathless and watched her breasts heave with her panting. “You deserve so much,” Michael panted, dipping his head and seizing Sara's nipple between his lips. He rolled the taught flesh between his teeth, nipping gently until he heard Sara gasp and felt her finger dig into the back of his neck. Michael began backing down the hall, heading towards the bedroom where he had already prepared their bed earlier in the day. Michael had ordered over a thousand rose petals and had strewn them across the room, over the bed and along the hallway, all of which was now a distant memory as he kicked the door behind him open and stumbled through it. His hands pushed at the sides of her panties, rolling them over Sara's hips and pushing them to the floor where she stepped from them and followed his lead. “Get on the bed,” he told her with a roguish voice and a dark stare.

Sara turned to face the bed but was stopped in her tracks. She had dressed in their guest bathroom as it was closest to the front door and she was in a hurry, so hadn't entered their own room. She finally saw all of the petals and felt a lump form in her throat. Michael collided with her back as she stopped, and she quickly turned to face him. She stood in front of him, naked and completely bare in all aspects of the word. She pressed her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat again but now through her palm. "I can't believe you did this." She leant back to loop her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his quickly. She cocked one leg around his waist and luckily he got the hint. Sara jumped into his arms, their lips not parting as she took his breath away. "Now make me get on the bed." She wanted to be sure to thank him properly, but was too excited at the prospect of what he was going to do to her. 

Michael cupped Sara's behind, holding her to him when she jumped into his arms. He felt the warm, wetness of her arousal slide against his pubic bone which only made his erection begin to grow firmer. Michael recovered quickly between orgasms, luckily for him, because Sara was insatiable. Michael slapped an open palm to Sara's ass and he felt her jump in his grasp, her smile pressed to his in a silent confirmation of her approval. He smoothed his hand over her cheek, feeling the heat from the red hand print before striking the skin again, this time a little harder. Sara yelped and tore her lips from his with a breathy groan. “Get. On. The. Bed,” Michael sounded out each syllable purposefully, his hand smacking the flesh of her behind yet again as his knees bumped the edge of the bed and he released his grip on Sara. She fell from his arms with a giggle, brushing his now fully erect member on the way down and he bit his bottom lip between his teeth. “You disobedient woman,” he mocked readily, rolling her over roughly and slapping the other cheek hard.

Sara groaned as his hand met her skin once more. She felt it was raw already, and threw her head back as the pleasure hit her. "You love it." Her words came out as a cry when Michael's hand made contact once more. She reached behind her to take hold of his erection again, pumping him slowly to tease him once more. She moved her head to look at him, finding his pupils blown wide as he looked at her. "You call this a punishment?" She tormented slightly, aching to take whatever he was willing to give her. She took his moment of shock to twist them on the bed so she was straddling his waist. She reached down and lay her arms at either side of his head, her breasts tantalizingly close to his lips but just out of his reach. She kissed him quickly and messily, her tongue darting out to tease his lips before taking it back into her own mouth. "I've tasted you Michael, aren't you going to return the favour?" She ground her hips down against his solid member, impressed with how quickly he had recovered for her. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Michael said quickly, chasing after her lips when they left his. “Unless you want me too?” He quirked his eyebrow at her and rolled sideways, holding onto Sara as he flipped her onto her back. Michael had not only prepared the room for romance, but he had seen the evening going more like this and had pre tied two silky scarves to each bedpost. Michael straddled Sara's stomach, kissing her quickly as he raised her hands above her head and tied her hands to each post. He made sure the knots were tight enough so she couldn't escape or reach him and he sat back to look down at her with a wry grin. “That's better,” He smirked, tickling down her arms and leaning forward to capture her lips once more, biting down on her bottom lip when she tried to deepen the kiss. “Uh uh,” Michael chastised pulling his face away quickly. “Did I say you could do that?”

Sara pulled against her restraints, attempting to squeeze together her thighs to gain some friction. She was unable to do so under the weight of Michael, and groaned out in frustration. "Your lady is not satisfied Michael. Are you going to do something about that?" She looked at him with a challenge in her eye, her lips ghosting over his as he refused to let her deepen the kiss in any way. Her hips bucked up involuntary, trying to chase the feel of him as she felt unable to do so. She moaned in protest, hoping he would take pity on her if she cried out enough times. 

“Of course,” Michael cocked his head to the side and swung his leg over Sara's torso, leaving her naked and writhing against her restraints in the center of he bed. Michael left the bed with a bounce and padded to his closet. Many weeks ago he had been surfing the internet whilst Sara was at work and he had purchased a few items he thought they might enjoy at times like this. Sex toys. Michael had purchased sex toys and he figured now was as good a time as any to reveal his big surprise. “I got you something, even if you have been a naughty girl,” he called seductively, finding his prize and returning to the bed quickly.

Sara watched the toy with wide eyes, a grin forming on her face as he approached her again. "You love me being a naughty girl." She commented cheekily, grateful when he kissed her and allowed her tongue to meet with his. Their teeth clashed as they fought for dominance, with Sara willing out as she sucked on Michael's tongue. "God, no more hospital trips please. I've missed this." She ached to run her hands over his skin, to feel his muscles ripple under her hand as he drove into her. "Are you going to use that or just let me stare at it?" She bit her lip as she looked at him, aching for him to stop teasing and get on with the task at hand. 

Michael had already prepared the device for use. It was charged and he had programmed the setting he wanted to use the most. It was expensive, made by a world renowned company that produce sex toys for couples. They idea was that Michael would insert the narrow end into Sara, rest the bulbous head against her clitoris and then tease her to oblivion. And if that wasn't magical enough, it allowed for penetration too, so Michael would feel the vibrations as he made love to Sara. He smiled down at her, toying with the device in his hands as he crawled back on the bed and positioned himself between her already spread thighs. “Soon,” Michael promised, straightening out the bendable vibrator and inserting the narrow end into Sara slowly. He felt her sigh, the entire bed dipping with her weight and he turned the control box onto its lowest setting. A low rumbling noise filled the room and Sara's back arched into the vibrations. “I want to taste you first,” Michael blew his words over the hotness between her apex, cooling her clitoris before he closed his lips around it and sucked slowly.

Sara hummed as the vibrations ran through her, a low moan escaping her mouth as she writhed on the bed. She clutched her hands together, her knuckles going white with the need to hold onto something tightly. Michael sucked against her clit and her entire body jumped from the bed, her back arching almost painfully at the sensation. She ached to reach down and claw at his shoulder, desperately wanting to mark him as hers and cover him in marks that nobody else would see. She loved seeing Michael openly showing his love for her, his skin covered in bites and scratches that were from her and how much she loved him. They proved how good she made him feel, how nobody else could ever make them both feel the way they do with one another. She bucked her hips into his mouth, the double sensation overwhelming as he curled his tongue around the toy. She felt the vibrations pick up and knew he had changed the setting, her legs shaking under the new feeling of almost being full but also having Michael sucking at her sensitive skin. "You feel so good, I've missed you mouth." She spoke to the ceiling, lifting her head slightly to look down at him as he got on with his task at hand. 

Michael could feel the subtle vibrations of the sex toy thrumming through Sara's clit. He took his time, savouring every single of drop of her nectar that dripped from her opening, lapping it hungrily as he nuzzled into her folds. “You taste amazing, you filthy girl,” he rasped idly, replacing his talented tongue with his thumb for a second so he could watch the look of pleasurable distress on Sara's face. Her body began to shudder, the vibrations from the toy sending her body into a near orgasmic spasm. Michael turned the setting to a pulsing rumble. It started out slow, building up its intensity until it finally sent a fast buzz through Sara's loins. Michael watched her gasp, her breathless squeals nearly sending him over the edge, and he climbed up between her legs, folding the bendable sex toy as he moved, resting the pulsing bulbous head to her throbbing clitoris. “Baby, let me know if this hurts, okay?” Michael broke character for a second, rubbing his weeping tip across her entrance and pushing in beside the thin, rumbling sex toy. It had been a while for them both and he wanted to make sure Sara wasn't uncomfortable with the sudden width inside of her.

Sara gasped out loud when Michael entered her, the sensation almost too much. With the vibrations still pulsing through her, she felt more full that she'd ever been. "I can handle it." She bit out, gritting her teeth as he inched in more. "I can always handle you baby." She purred, pulling harshly on her restraints. She knew they would leave marks tomorrow, but the thought excited her. She wanted to have to wear long sleeves to cover her welts, so only she knew what Michael did to her and how he made her feel. She wanted to be able to see them and remember how amazing and loved she felt. She had the weekend off but Michael had been called in on a Saturday, a rarity to him. So she excited in the fact that she could look at her marks and wait for him to return home and make them even worse. "God, Michael. It feels so good." Her words were barely understandable, her voice having risen so high with complete and utter pleasure. 

Michael kissed Sara's breasts, rolling each of her rock hard nipples between his lips in turn. The vibrations from the toy ricocheted through his spine and Michael had to still his movements so that he didn't dissolve inside of her. “I knew you'd like it,” Michael smirked against her skin, licking at the damp flesh before kissing away his torment with his hot lips. Michael rocked his hips again, and Sara's orgasm built up around him, squeezing his solid length and holding him inside of her walls. On one side of his member was the toy, rumbling methodically in time with his thrusts, whilst on the other was Sara's damp, cavernous core, massaging his weeping length with each drag. Both were agony, the pressure building in his stomach and causing his muscles to tense all the way to his toes. Michael buried himself even deeper as he slid up Sara's body, brushing her hair from her face with a shaky hand as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He teased his other over the knot in the scarves, waiting for Sara to peel her wanton eyes open and look straight into his. “Does my naughty girl want me to untie these?” Michael teased, kissing the corner of her mouth and fingering the folded silk of the knot. 

Sara had to pry her eyes open, them having grown heavy with the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. She looked up at Michael and bit her lip, noticing that he looked utterly ruined. She loved that she did this to him, that only she would get to see this side of him. She nodded her head frantically, thrashing around on the bed in order to get her own way. When Michael did as she wished, her hands immediately moved to grip onto his shoulders. She held onto him tight as she lifted her head to suck a mark on his neck. Sara was usually careful about where she left marks, especially as he had work the next day. But she was so lost in the feeling of love for him and the immense passion she was feeling, all rational thoughts went out the window. "You're mine Michael Scofield. Nobody else would ever make you feel this good." She met his thrust harshly and her body arched off the bed, even with Michael's weight on top of her. She quickly moved to take hold of one of his hands, their fingers lacing and falling beside her head. "Come with me baby." She whispered against his lips, feeling beads of sweat running down her face as she clamped around his member once more. She was so close, the vibrations propelling her towards her orgasm but desperately wanting to wait to Michael. 

Sara's plea was all Michael needed to hear. His dominance was lost and he fell into her, pushing their knitted fingers together harder, almost losing them altogether as he pushed them into the mattress. It was all Michael had left to hold onto. “I'm right here, Sara,” he panted hard against her shoulder, rutting his hips faster and feeling her shudder beneath him. “I'm coming...God...Fuck...” Michael's words caught in his throat as he came, unable to find his breath. Michael cried out her name, his voice a tiny squeak as the sex toy continued to tease at his sensitive tip within her.

Sara felt Michael fill her up from inside and it sent her over the edge, her own orgasm rippling through her as her eyes shut tightly. She felt like she was floating suddenly, like her body was floating off the bed. She went limp under Michael, feeling boneless but still conscious of the vibrations thrumming over her over sensitive area. "Shit." She finally gathered her own breath, her voice coming our horse from having screamed out her release. "How are you so good at that?" She laugh a little, letting out a moan when Michael shifted inside of her as he laughed himself. 

Michael reached for the control box and set the vibrator to 'off'. They had both had enough for now, but his tip still throbbed inside of Sara's scorching core, tiny aftershocks making him twitch as Sara moved a little underneath him. “You bring out the best in me,” he purred, tongue darting out to taste Sara's lips again before he sealed the kiss contently. Michael made sure the kiss was slow, sensual and he pressed his weight into Sara as their tongues danced. “I missed you,” Michael whimpered between kisses, cupping Sara's face with his huge palm and smoothing the pad of his thumb over her soft, flushed cheek.

Sara reached into Michael's touch, their tongues dancing as she groaned beneath him. She longed to reach out and touch him, but her entire body felt so heavy that she simply couldn't move. "I missed you more." She gasped as she spoke, feeling Michael slip out of her swollen centre in order to lie beside her. She finally summoned up the energy to roll onto her side, her head propped up by her arm as she looked at Michael. She smiled at him softly, finally curling her hand around his neck and stroking her fingers across the skin there. Their bodies were both slick with sweat, and she felt their juices leaking out of her and onto their sheets but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "I really love you." She whispered against his lips, their foreheads touching as the sun set a pink glow around their bedroom. 

Michael simply smiled, watching the glow in Sara's cheeks as she positioned herself beside him. He couldn't help but reach out a hand and rest it to her hip, feeling her sensitive skin flare back up with prickled hairs. “I love you too,” He closed the gap between them and kissed Sara again, the dull ache in his abdomen well and truly forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Sara rolled over in the sheets, throwing her arm over Michael's body. But she was met with an empty space and cold duvet. She pouted to herself before peeking one eye open. The room was too bright for her sensitive eyes, the curtains left open in their rush to get to bed. She finally moved to sit up, wincing slightly as she brushed down her hair with her fingers. Before Michael left for work, she had woken him up with her head between the sheets. And the result had left her feeling incredibly sore in all of the right places. She took a look at the watch on her wrist and saw the welts left from the previous night, sighing happily before throwing herself back down against the pillows. She smiled at the memory, as she went over their whirlwind relationship in her head. She reached for her phone and found a message from Michael. 

"You're so cute when you sleep, I'm counting down the hours until I'm back with you. Yours forever." 

The last word whipped around her head, and she was suddenly hit with the need to do something about it. It wasn't conventional in the slightest, but she wanted her forever. And she was going to get it. Hopping out of bed, she moved to the shower as quickly as she could; turning on a happy playlist as the steam filled the room. 

Saturdays should not be a day Michael was at work. He should be home, wrapped up so far into the woman he loved that he didn't know where he ended and she began. But as it happened, someone had fucked up a design detail that required a senior engineers attention. Luckily, living with Sara came with the perk of being able to see her whenever he was home, but the weekends had become something sacred in their relationship. It was the the spent together, wrap up in each others arms, never letting the other go. They fell into each other over and over, making each other as happy as they had always wanted to be but had never quite yet found. Michael stole a glance at his phone once more, but no messages had been sent his way. He figured Sara was still asleep and tapped his fingers against the cool wood of the desk in front of him. He glanced around – the office was full for a Saturday – and Michael casually looked at the clock above the door, watching the time tick bye slowly.

Sara finished drying her hair and started on her make up. She knew Michael loved her wearing red lipstick so applied some, having to stop twice to control the wide grin on her face. She was shaking with anticipation, nerves fluttering around her stomach as her thought of putting her plan in to action. She didn't know what Michael had planned, if anything, but she finally knew what she wanted. It had taken her a while to realize, to put her fears aside and come to the conclusion that her and Michael were never going to lose each other. Seeing him in a hospital bed and being gripped with the fear of losing him had solidified the fact that she wanted everything with this man. She finished applying mascara, still singing along to cheesy pop tunes and bopping along with happiness. 

"I'm awake and lonely without you. I'll see you soon. Always x." 

She sent her text and let out a cheeky chuckle, moving to get dressed and knowing that Michael would be seeing her a lot sooner than expected. Not stopping for breakfast or her usual morning coffee, she practically skipped to the front door and locked it behind her; taking the short journey in the lift to reach the car park where her car was waiting for her. 

Michael's phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly retrieved the device, swiping it open and reading the message Sara had sent. He smiled, fingers gripping tightly to the device as if it was Sara herself because it offered him a respite from his brain ache of a task. Michael had been pacing for a good hour, staring at the blueprint in front of him. 'Senior engineer' often meant he just babysat another engineers work, coddled it until it was soothed and then handed it back after a few tweaks and adjustments. Michael hadn't originally overseen this plan, but whoever had was in serious trouble. None of the measurements made any sort of sense, and Michael suspected the rather costly mix up had been because of a simple miscalculation. All he had to do was spot it between the weaves of blue and black lines and white typeface, but that was easier said than done. The blueprint was seven foot wide and stretched over the entire desk. Michael sighed, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and exposing the blue ink of his tattoo. He rubbed his fingers over his forehead, frustrated and tired from the night before.

Sara pulled into a spare space in the car park, exiting her car and locking it behind her as her as her hair swung in the wind. She walked into the reception area and smiled at Jessica, a receptionist she recognized from a party she had attended with Michael. 

"Sara! So good to see you. Can I help you with anything?" Sara smiled at her genuine happiness to see her, and shook her head slowly. 

"Hey Jessica. I'm just surprising Michael, is that alright?" She knew it was usually frowned upon to bring anything personal into the workplace, but she hoped they would be more lenient on a Saturday. 

"Go right ahead." Jessica handed her a visitors pass and buzzed her through the door. Sara took off in the familiar route to Michael's office, but frowned when she found it empty. 

"Brad, do you know where Michael is?" She spotted one of Michael's colleagues, who looked equally as disappointed to be in work on a Saturday. 

"He's just grabbing coffee." Brad sounded as bored as he looked, but showed her in the right direction. 

Sara rounded the corridor to the kitchen, and found it overly crowded with people dressed in suits. She spotted Michael leaning against a counter, stirring his coffee slowly with a look of pure concentration of his face. "Hey Scofield. Will you just marry me already?" She called across the dull sound of chatter, and the room immediately went silent. 

Michael's head snapped up form his coffee at Sara's voice. His eyes locked with hers across the room, several of his colleagues looking between him and Sara expectantly. Michael offered her a smile, his mouth hanging open a little and his skin prickling with heat. His ears closed off the sounds of the office, rendering him dumb to outside stimuli so he could focus on the beauty before him. Sara was dressed in just a casual pair of jeans, but she had on the black leather jacket that he loved so much. Her hair was lightly curled, bouncing on her shoulders and she shook it as she shuffled her feet to rearrange her footing. She leaned onto one hip, resting her hand to the tight fabric of her jeans and just gave him a smirk through the rub red of her lipstick. Michael's favourite lipstick that left the best marks against his skin every time she kissed him.

“Dude,” One of Michael's colleague elbowed him from his reverie. “I think Sara just proposed.”

Michael chuckled a little but when he looked back at her, he could see the seriousness in her words. Michael felt the entire room now watching them, the ladies on the edge of their seats awaiting his response and the men unable to tear their eyes from Sara as she bit on her bottom lip in anticipation. With his heart pounding in his chest, Michael simply lifted his hand and beckoned her across the floor space with a hooked finger. He was sure that a few of the ladies squeaked in excitement but he ignored them and focused on Sara as she swayed towards him.

Sara stalked towards him, anticipation thrumming through her veins as she got closer to him. She cocked her head to the side as she reached him, running her tongue across her teeth and clearing her throat. "For the record, I did just propose." Every hair on her body stood on end, her voice wavering with nerves as she finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. 

A few of Michael's colleagues, professionals at any other time, hollered and whooped encouragements. Some had even emerged from their offices, leaning around the door frames and whispering amongst themselves. Michael twisted his body a little, placing the coffee to the counter behind him. “I'm not sure who wants an answer more,” Michael nudged his head over her shoulder. “You or them.”

Sara shook her head slightly, not noticing anybody else in the room other than the man stood in front of her. She look him up and down quickly, noticing his tattoos on display with his rolled up sleeves and practically drooling at the sight. She finally dragged her eyes back up to his and let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Me, definitely me." She commented quickly, swaying closer to him but refusing to allow any contact until she got her answer. She started to sweat; bouncing on her feet with nerves. What if Michael thought it was too soon? What if he declined and she had to walk out in front of every person that Michael worked with? 

“You're ruining my plan,” Michael told her quietly, leaning forward a little and teasing her with his lips beside her ear. His hand found her hip and he felt her gasp a little. After his chat with Lincoln, Michael had intended to propose. Last night in fact, but in the heat of the moment and then being called into work, he didn't feel it the right time. Clearly, Sara had other ideas and Michael just smiled at her calmly, searching her eyes with his. All he saw was love and he offered her a reassuring grin. “How are you so amazing?”

Sara shrugged her shoulder and laughed softly. "It's a gift." She moved closer to him still, their bodies inches from one another. She longed to lean up and kiss him, but felt restless as he refused to give a straight answer. "You mentioned a plan?" She toyed playfully, reaching to tug on his tie slightly as she pressed her lips together. 

Michael nodded and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “There were flowers,” he began an obvious tone in his voice. “And a big surprise,” he ticked off the parts of his plan against his fingers. “There might have been dancing. Lincoln recording a video on his cell phone,” Michael couldn't hold his laughter any more and he met her gaze once more. “We would have gone viral,” he teased with a boyish smirk.

“God dammit, Michael!” Someone shouted from behind him. “Answer the woman!”

Sara quickly looked behind her and laughed at the reaction of everyone stood watching the show. "Yeah Michael, god dammit. Do you want a wife or not?" She teased lightly. She hoped she already knew the answer, was reassured that Michael wouldn't leave her hanging if this wasn't something he wanted. "I don't need flowers, or Lincoln filming us. I just want forever, with you." She choked out the last part, an unexpected lump forming in her throat as she coughed it away. 

Sara's words echoed in Michael's ears, soothing the heat that had began to pool in his stomach. He wanted to marry her and even though Sara was outwardly jittery about his response, Michael knew that inside of her heart, she knew his answer. Michael swallowed hard, easing her tension by brushing the back of his knuckles across Sara's cheek and pushing her hair over his shoulder. He smiled hard, unable to hide his glee anymore. “I want forever too and I want a wife,” Michael breathed, smoothing his hands down Sara's arms and gripping her fingers in his hands. This was it. Michael, the man who planned every aspect of his life, was throwing caution to the wind and ignoring the script. Michael looked down at their hands quickly, watching Sara's nimble fingers wrap around his, before meeting her gaze once more. “Yes,” he almost choked, the word constricting in his dry throat.

Sara didn't let his words proceed as she jumped into his arms, kissing every inch of his face as her legs curled around his waist. She finally let her lips meet his, and got lost in his mouth as their tongues danced happily. 

"I didn't know it was bring your hot girlfriend to work day." Another colleague commented, and Sara finally lifted her lips away from his to laugh softly. 

"Fiancé. I'm your fiancé. You said yes." She grinned at him, her hands tight around his neck and she looked down at his face. His skin was covered in red stains from her lipstick, and she swiped away some of the more prominent marks with the pad of her thumb. "You need to put a ring on it Scofield." She gestured to her empty finger cheekily, kissing him against quickly as her legs tightened around him. 

Michael looked at her confused, barely hearing her words above the applause and cheering of his office. “I think you'll find if you intend to propose, you should have a ring first,” he raised a brow at her, hugging her to his chest tightly.

Sara finally let the noise get to her and slowly looked around, taking in the masses of people that had their eyes on her and Michael. She felt her cheeks flush pink and quickly slid from Michael to the ground, embarrassment flowing through her veins. "I'll buy you as many rings as you want. We're getting married." She commented quickly, losing all of her confidence as she hid her face in his chest to avoid the stares of everyone. 

Michael laughed hard, his deep, throaty chuckle vibrating through both of them. He wrapped his arms around her, helping to shield her from the erratic excitement of his office colleagues. “Everybody!” Michael shouted, not taking his eyes from Sara for a second. The applause lingered, tapering off into silence, and Michael waited for Sara to lift her head and look back into his eyes. When she did, and her hazel orbs glowed with her smile, Michael's chest swelled with love for the woman he was going to give him name. “We're getting married!” Michael bellowed to the room, the widest grin his facial muscles would allow, stretching across his face. Michael bent his knees and hooked his arms around Sara's thighs, lifting her clean into the air. She balanced herself with two tiny grips to his shoulders, her fingers pinching his skin through his crisp, white shirt, and the office erupted once more in clapping and whistles.

Sara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, and she moved to cup his head in her hands. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, not caring anymore for their audience. It was as if they were the only two in existence. She paused for air but simply pulled back to smile at him quickly before diving back in for another kiss. It was less urgent than their previous one, much sweeter and filled with love and promises. Promises of the future; of their future together. "I love you Michael Scofield." She whispered against his lips, the vibrations of her words bouncing off his mouth as she spoke. She knew she was currently the envy of every woman in the room, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had this man to herself for the rest of their lives, and she was hell bent of showing him off to the world. 

Michael let her slip from his arms, sliding down the warmth of his body with a smirk. “I love you, Sara Scofield.”

 

Michael looked at the clock one more time. Lincoln was always late. In fact, Michael considered the fact that if he had been late to the set up, Lincoln might never had been arrested and sent to Fox River. Michael wondered for a second if that had happened, and he had never taken the path in life that he had, would he have still met the amazing woman in front of him? Sara was fussing, pacing back and forth around Michael's office table, which they had hastily turned into the dining table with the help of a white table cloth. “Baby, relax,” Michael stepped towards her barefoot, his dinner date with his brother warranting nothing much more than casual and a few beers. Much to Sara's distaste. “Lincoln would be late to his own funeral,” Michael joked, smoothing his hands up her arms to calm her. “And he'll eat anything,” Michael shrugged, knowing full well she was nervous about cooking for his brother.

Sara threw her hands up in frustration at the table setting. She had wanted everything to be perfect, wanted to feel prepared. But she currently felt anything but, as she checked the beef joint in the oven for what felt like the fifteenth time. "What if he doesn't really like me?" She worried out loud, scared she would put a whole in the floor as she viciously paced around the room. They hadn't gotten round to making the places theirs yet, hence the makeshift dining table. "What if he wanted better for his little brother?" She chewed on the skin around her nail, a habit she had kept since she could remember. She cried out in pain when she pulled too hard and started to bleed, swearing harshly before feeling Michael's arms around her. 

“Don't worry so much,” Michael assured her. He enveloped her in his bare arms, the material of his casual tee soaking up her frustration as she sighed against his chest. Michael pressed his open palm to the small of her back and traced tiny shapes across her spine. Of course, Sara was right, but not about the woman Michael had chosen. Lincoln had wanted so much more for his little brother than prison and a jail break. He had wanted him to succeed, be better than he ever could have been, and instead Michael had squandered it all away to save his life. Lincoln sometimes hated himself, and Michael knew it, but Michael would rather have his brother at his side with hatred in his soul, than not there at all. Especially now. “Lincoln likes you, even if you did try to stab him,” Michael joked lightly. “All he wants is for me to be happy,” Michael hooked a finger under Sara's chin and titled her head until she looked him in the eye. He traced his thumb over the curve of her cheek and smiled at her lovingly. “I am happy.”

Sara looked up at Michael and gave him a soft smile. "You had better be happy." She commented jokingly, knocking herself against him with her folded arms. "You've signed up to forever now." She moved to loop her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, licking at his bottom lip to tease him. However she heard a knock on the door and managed to pry herself away, letting out a groan as she did so. "You wait until I get you alone, my fiancé." She moved backwards and gestured to him to go and let his brother in. 

With a grin, Michael watched her saunter back to the kitchenette, the enticing curve of her behind swaying in front of him. Him let out a groan, narrowing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. “When he is gone, I swear to god,” he whispered at her, touching his fingertips to his smirk as his back collided with the door. Another loud thump through the wood caught him off guard and he spun, grabbing the door handle and wrenching it open. Lincoln stood in the hall, a casually held six pack in one hand and a starved look on his face. “Linc, hey...” Michael's greeting was interrupted when his brother stomped through the doorway. “...Why don't you come in,” Michael mused, pushing the door closed behind him and following Lincoln to the kitchen.

Lincoln stalked into the kitchen and greeted Sara, who had returned to flapping around the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." He looked genuinely apologetic, placing the beer down on the side and kissing Sara on the cheek. "I've been with Layla." A blush rose on his face as he avoided all eye contact, focusing hard on the counter in front of him and finding it very interesting all of a sudden. Sara practically threw down the knife as she was slicing bread and ran over to Michael's side, looping an arm around his waist as they both looked at Lincoln. "Look at that baby. I think our brother has a girlfriend." She sung, teasing Lincoln slightly and enjoying watching him squirm. 

“Who is Layla?” Michael quirked his brow at Lincoln and snaked his arm around Sara's waist. He pulled her to him, enjoying the feel of warmth from her body through his shirt. Lincoln scoffed and twisted one of the caps from his beers, guzzling the fizzy brew quickly. Michael narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Are you...dating?” he grinned, looking down at Sara surprised. He was met with her agreement of raised eyebrows. “Aww honey, they grow up so fast,” Michael pretended to wipe a tear from under his eye and sniffed dramatically.

Lincoln grumbled something under his breath before looking up at the pair, narrowing his eyes at both of them as he slugged half a bottle of his beer. "It's early. It's nothing yet." He rolled his eyes and put his beer down on the counter, watching the condensation slide down the bottle. "I met her after Michael left the bar. She has a daughter called Ruby and we took her for ice cream. Is that enough for you two?" He looked over and couldn't hide his frustration at the second degree, but he knew he was the same with Michael. 

“How come you haven't said anything until now?” Michael prodded lightly, letting his arm slip from Sara's waist. He walked across the floor, bare feet casting no sound, and grabbed one of the beer bottles. Michael idly looked over the label, twisting the cap and taking a quick sip. He winced a little at the bitter taste, smacking his lips together afterwards. Michael looked over to Sara and offered her his bottle and an invitation to join him.

Sara crept towards Michael and allowed herself a sip of his beer, looking straight at him as she licked the tip of the bottle before gulping down the liquid. She let the bottle go with a pop, licking her lips as she passed the bottle back to him with a smirk. She moved back to his side and plastered herself there, needing to feel close to him. 

Lincoln watched the events unfold and rolled his eyes once more, taking down the rest of his bottle of beer. "It's really new, today was the first time we've been out," He commented quickly, not wanting them to think he was hiding anything from them. "I had such a good time, I just lost track of it. Ruby is amazing and Layla is... well. She doesn't even know who I am. How do I tell her?" He spoke his fears out loud and looked back to the couple, who had stepped even closer together. "What's gotten into you two?" 

Michael looked at Sara, his eyes darkening with lust. Whilst Lincoln poured out his heart, Michael felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach. “Stop it,” he mouthed silently at her, giving her a boyish grin. He was quickly snapped back to reality. “She sounds amazing,” Michael smiled at his brother, shivering a little when Sara touched him. “How old is Ruby?”

Sara leant up to place a kiss on Michael's cheek quickly, but also took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Make me," She growled against the shell of his ear, before pulling back innocently. She crept her hand down his back and left it on the swell of his behind, giving him a squeeze as she looked at Lincoln with what she hoped was concern. 

Lincoln exhaled harshly, twisting the cap off of another beer. He knew something was happening between the pair, but he decided he didn't want to know. "Ruby is six, she's the cutest little girl. I saved her teddy on the street, that's how I met Layla. It was very random." He reminisced on their meeting and had to stop himself smiling. "Sara, I've never asked. When Michael told you, how did you react?" He spoke to Sara, his nerves coming through his voice as he worried about telling Layla the truth. It was his biggest fear, and had stopped him from getting close to anyone in the previous years since coming out of prison. 

Sara looked at Lincoln and finally stopped her secret assault on Michael, looking up at him lovingly before turning back to Lincoln. "It didn't effect me, honestly. We both have pasts, that we may not be proud of. And it's the future I care about; our future together. And I'm sure Layla is going to feel the same." She smiled a reassuring smile at him, hoping to calm his nerves slightly. 

“Speaking of futures,” Michael inhaled deeply, pulling Sara into another chaste embrace. “We have an announcement,” he beamed boyishly.

“Are you knocked up?” Lincoln pointed at Sara and laughed, his tension easing as he defaulted back to joking around.

Sara turned back to Michael and grinned at him before raising her left hand to Lincoln. "There's no ring, but there should be." She commented cheekily, elbowing Michael in the side slightly. "Do you fancy having a sister to keep you in check as well?" 

“Sara proposed,” Michael said gleefully. “We're getting married!”

Lincoln choked on his beer, the foam splattering over the countertop as it shot from his nose. He tried to catch his breath and recover, but found it difficult as he tried to find any traces that the pair were joking. "Sara proposed?" He questioned when he finally found his voice. "What about the plan? You let her propose?" Their smiles were contagious and he grinned along with them. He put his confusion aside in favour of throwing his arms around Michael. He slapped his brother on the back in congratulations before pulling Sara against him. He spun her around before smacking his lips against her cheek messily. 

 

Michael slapped his hands to his thigh and his voice jumped a few octaves. “See! I had a plan!” Michael looked at Sara pleadingly but wasn't a single bit worried about his plan anymore. His happiness overwhelmed him. “And I didn't 'let' Sara propose. You don't 'let' Sara do anything,” Michael raised an eyebrows at her, answering Lincoln's question but never breaking eye contact. He plucked the bottle from her hands, peeling the label a little before raising the cool, green bottle to his lips and pouring the beer into his open mouth. He swallowed hard, feeling Sara watch the bob in his throat. “Unless you want her to.”

Sara kept up their intense staring and only broke it to watch his throat move. It made her own mouth feel dry and she immediately wanted to grab back the bottle. She accepted Lincoln's kiss and hugged him quickly, whilst still looking at Michael. "Easy tiger, we've got company," She spoke directly to him, ignoring the whine of protest from the other man in the room as she took the bottle back. This time when she placed it to her lips, she sucked on the top of the bottle and hollowed out her cheeks as she took a sip. She then darted her tongue out to lick the tip before silently handing it back to Michael. "I couldn't wait around, I want to marry your stupid brother," She commented to Lincoln, her grin threatening to break her face of pure happiness. 

“Hey!” Michael pouted in protest, taking the bottle back from her and fighting the urge to throw her against the counter top. If the walls of their apartment could talk Michael was sure they would come with a rating.

“Congrats you guys,” Lincoln broke the tensioned silence with his words, looking between his nearly empty bottle and a new one that he was planning to open. “I'm please for you.” He wrapped his arm around Sara and pulled her to his massive bulk, crushing her under the bulge of his bicep. She let out a squeak and Michael laughed to himself because he had heard that sounds before, just not from a hug.

“I hope you're hungry,” Michael cleared his throat. “Sara cooked everything we had in the apartment.”

"I'm starving." Sara commented, seductively licking her lips as she looked at Michael. She curled herself further into Lincoln's side. She knew it was a bad move, trying to make her fiancé jealous with his brother; but she also knew the outcome would be worth it. 

“I'm starving too,” Lincoln declared innocently, slipping his arm from Sara grasp and clapping his hands together gleefully. “Let's eat!”


	20. Chapter 20

Michael, Lincoln and Sara had talked all evening. It was late, later than expected, and Michael was glad for the next day being one he was owed in lieu of working Saturday. Because the way Sara had been intentionally flirting with his brother all evening, had been driving him wild. Michael knew she was only doing it to make him jealous, and somewhere deep down he knew Lincoln had known it too. Thankfully, his brother had not played along, but he would have to apologise for making him feel like a such a third wheel for most of the evening. “So, flirting with my brother?” Michael enquired innocently, his hand plunging back into the hot, soapy water of the sink as he washed up the plates from dinner. He didn't look over his shoulder, but he knew Sara was there, watching every rippled of his muscles through his shirt. If he didn't know better, he would say she was biting her lip. “That turn you on, baby?”

Sara stood with her hip leaning against the door, her arms crossed as she watched Michael with the dishes. She had just said her goodbyes to Lincoln, letting him out before returning to find Michael in the kitchen. He was being slightly too hansy with the plates, slamming them on the draining board as he finished washing them. She walked over to him and plastered herself against his back, holding him tightly around the chest with her arms. "Just making sure I picked the right one." She spoke into his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes so gain some height on him. "You're not jealous are you Michael?" She mocked quickly, leaning around his shoulder to kiss his neck softly. 

Michael let out a short, nervous chuckle and leaned sideways into her kiss. “Not at all,” he lied, shaking the thought from his mind quickly. Lincoln was only bigger, stronger, more rugged than he was. Wasn't that what most women fantasized about? The wide shoulders, strong arms and deep, monotone voice of a sensual lover? Michael had never seen his brother in action, but he was sure he was probably a better lover than Lincoln. That didn't stop him from feeling a pang of self doubt mixed with jealousy. Michael knew Sara was just teasing, so he offered her a smile. “Maybe a little,” he admitted shyly.

Sara moved to stand in front of him, stopping his task of the dishes as she made him look at her. She grasped his still wet hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "Then you're crazy. I was only trying to rile you up." She admitted, suddenly ashamed of her actions as it had obviously had the opposite effect on Michael. "You're the only one for me, I want to marry you don't I?" She kissed him quickly before pulling back, looking deep into his eyes and keeping their intense eye contact. "Marry you, and have babies with you. Dr Scofield, that's what I want to be." She spoke sincerely, also wanting to reassure Michael with her truthful statements. 

“Consider me riled,” Michael huffed and rolled his eyes away from her stare. “But I suppose, if the good doctor was willing, I could be persuaded to forgive her?” Michael quirked his eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning them so his back was to the sink once more. His hands were still wet and he dipped them under the hem of her shirt, holding her still as she squirmed to get away from the damp touch. He held her against him, sagging against the counter and pressing his groin into hers. Michael's lips found hers for a kiss, and it was slow and sensual, the kind of kiss that lasted only moments but felt like forever.

Sara ground down against him and her lips parted against his, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers. She laced her fingers together at the back of his neck and kissed him with everything she had, feeling as though all of the hairs of her body were stood on end at the earth shattering kiss. "Do you want me to prove that you're the only one for me?" She slid her arm down his chest slowly before cupping his hardening member over his jeans. "Do you want to come down my throat or fuck me against the kitchen counter?" She asked as if she had asked if he wanted a drink, fluttering her eyes as if it was a simple question to answer. 

Michael gulped hard, his entire body flushing hot. Was both a suitable answer? Michael only knew he wanted to be inside of her, any way he could be. “Not the kitchen counter,” he shook his head slowly from side to side, keeping her eye contact the entire time. Michael plucked at some stands of her auburn locks, twirling them between his fingers as he imagined it tickling across his stomach whilst Sara went down on him. 

Sara was glad she was wearing a dress, and took Michael's hand in hers. She guided it up her leg and let him feel the lace of her underwear. "Only you make me feel like this baby." She had been soaking from throughout the evening, their teasing and banter making her want to throw him against the wall and have her way with him despite their company. "Let's make you feel just as good." She dropped to her knees and her teeth went straight to his zipper, tugging it down as she looked at him through her lashes. She took his hand again and put it in her hair, wanting him to tug on her tresses as she took him in her mouth. She licked the waistband of his boxers, catching the skin there before lowering them along with his jeans. His erection bobbed against his stomach, already rigid and waiting for her. She licked her lips at the sight, and took him in hand in order to taste him. "Want me to make you feel good, my fiancé?" She purred, smearing her lips with his precome and moaning at the taste. 

Michael hissed when Sara's lips touched his tip and his breath hitched. All he could do was nod at her in reply, his words long lost to him the second she sank to her knees. Michael's entire body shook, a tingle way down deep in his spine sending shock waves throughout him. Sara's lips closed around his tip and she hummed, the feeling sending Michael into a primal surge of want. “You like that cock, don't you baby?” Michael lifted his tee and snaked his hand under the material, lightly scratching over his nipples.

Sara watched Michael pleasure himself and almost choked around him, before grasping hold of him and pumping slowly to give her time to speak. "I love your cock, I love the taste of you." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he pinched his own nipples, and she longed to help him out. "That's it baby, touch yourself. Get yourself off. How does it feel?" She went back to work on his erection, licking a long stripe down his prominent vein until he reached the back of her throat. She relaxed around him, and took him deeper as his hairs tickled her nose. 

Michael felt himself grow even harder when his tip hit the back of Sara's throat. He clenched his fist, balling the material of his shirt up in his hand. “Fuck...it feels so good,” he told her softly, throwing his head back and gently rutting his hips forward. Michael dropped his shirt and laced his fingers through her hair, holding it away from her face. “You know how to suck me, baby.”

Sara sucked on him greedily, feeling him pulse inside her to signal that he was close. She moved to cup his balls in her palm before following her trail with his tongue, still using her hand to pump him as she took one inside her mouth. She released one with a pop and moved back to stare up at him, letting her lashes flutter as their eyes met. "Do you want to come in my mouth baby? Let me swallow you down and taste you?" Her voice sounded husky with her throat being completely wrecked, but with Michael's hand tightening in her hair; she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

“Oh my god yes,” Michael almost laughed out quickly. It was so ready to come. His spine hurt from the pressure building at its base, and each time Sara twisted her fingers around his engorged length, he sucked in a breath. Gasping was his only tether to reality. His knees began to wobble and he braced himself against the counter with a sweaty palm. “I'm going to fuck you so hard after this,” he panted, fingertip glowing white as he gripped the edge of the counter.

Sara took him back in her mouth and suckled harshly, hollowing her cheeks as she took him down as deep as she could. She held onto his thighs and signalled that she wanted him to come. She sucked on his throbbing tip and he finally released inside of her. She swallowed his seed as it streamed down her throat, and she moaned at the taste of the warm liquid. She continued to suck until she knew he was spent, and then leant back on her knees whilst still grasping his length. She pumped him lightly, not wanting to hurt but also wanting to keep him as aroused as possible. She used her hand to thumb some spilt liquid back into her mouth and hummed appreciatively. She quickly stood and dove her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself as their mouths moved in sync. 

Michael quickly cupped Sara's cheeks in his huge hands, holding her face to his as he kissed her. His tongue dived into her mouth over and over, massaging hers and tasting himself in the back of her mouth. He tasted tangy and was mixed with the lingering taste of hops from the beers they had drunk with dinner. Michael let his hands roam over Sara's shoulders, trailing down her back and pulling the sip of her dress with them. “You're mine,” he mumbled against her lips possessively, roughly pushing the fabric of her dress down when he felt it slacken. Michael followed the material, letting it pool at their feet, before grabbing Sara's ass and hoisting her up with a squeak.

Sara wrapped her legs around him quickly, gripping onto him as she grabbed for his shoulders. She saw the possessive streak as he looked at her, and a shiver ran down her spine at the primal look in his eyes. "I'm yours baby. I'm yours forever." She solidified her statement with another kiss, this one sweeter and full of meaning as she held his chin in place. She moved her lips to his jaw and nibbled on his skin, anticipating his next move as her back hit a wall close by. 

He would need a few minutes to recover, but Michael was going to fuck Sara against this wall, that he was sure of. In the meantime, she would have a release of her own. Michael reached up under her naked behind and his fingers slipped over her sodden folds. “So wet for me, doctor,” Michael droned huskily, tearing his lips from hers only for a second. Michael pushed hard against her lips and he was sure her head hit the wall, but he didn't care to stop. Instead he teased his fingertips around her opening, dipping it in and out in long, slow motions that dragged painfully erotically against her inner walls. Michael kept his mouth of Sara's, gobbling up her heady moans.

Sara cried against Michael's mouth, writhing against his fingers as he continued his pleasurable torture on her. She ached to feel him inside of her, thrilled with the thought of being taken hard and fast against the wall. She pulled back from his lips and panted against him, their breaths mingling in the small space between their bodies. "Doctor Scofield. Say it, say my name." She loved their added foreplay that involved their future, loved that it was a mutual way to get each other off. 

Michael's lips twitched into a small, greedy smile. “Dr. Scofield,” he breathed, flicking his eyes open to meet hers, watching the euphoria on Sara's face as he added a third finger to his assault. “Dr. Scofield,” he repeated huskily when she whimpered in his arms and his now fully erect member brushed the underside of her behind. Michael pulled his fingers from her and she groaned at the loss of contact, having ridden her high to the very edge. His hand came down hard against her ass cheek and Sara gasped, jumping in his arms and then falling down onto the tip of his length. Michael dug his fingers into the skin of her behind and stilled inside of her. “Dr. Scofield,” he whispered and let her fall, impaling her on his entire length quickly.

Sara felt like breath leave her body as she fell to be seated on Michael's now fully erect member. It always amazed her how quickly he managed to recover. She didn't have any more time to think before she felt his hand come down on her behind once more, making her shiver and yelp at the same time. "Fuck, I can't wait to have your last name." She moved to bite down on his shoulder, soothing the sting with her tongue as her hair fell in a curtain around her face. It clung to her skin as sweat fell in beads from her forehead, their skin sticky as they bounced together against the wall. 

“I'm going to give you more than my last name,” Michael growled, holding her steady as she tried to wiggle on his lap. Michael knew Sara wanted it fast, and she wanted it hard, but there was more than one way to please a lady. And there as more than one way to please Sara. Michael planted his hands firmly on her behind, spreading her cheeks apart so that she was even more opened up for him before he started teasing her core with short shallow thrusts. “I'm going to bring you to the edge, let you linger there...” Michael panted, his own body shivering as he kept a steady, tormenting rhythm in and out of her, his engorged member dragging over the ribs on her inner walls sensually. “...I'll catch you, baby, don't hold back.”

Sara cried out as pleasure rocked through her, propelling her to the edge before pulling her back before she was able to fall over. She dug her fingers into the skin at his neck and raked her nails down his back with her free hands. "All these marks from me. Marked by your wife. How does that sound baby?" She clenched around him, her words a breathless whisper at the torturously slow pace. "How does that feel?" Her voice went up a level as he pushed inside of her harshly, feeling incredibly deep from their amazing angle. She now clawed at his back, desperate for release but knowing he was going to make her work for it; to make her beg. 

Michael stilled inside of her again, letting her orgasm fade away with a whine. Michael pushed his hips into hers and felt her clench around him, begging for the friction she so readily craved from him. “I like it,” Michael gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against her, her sweaty brow sticking to his skin with a cool adherence. “I love it, baby. Do it again. Harder,” Michael begged, snaking his hand up over her body and pressing his fingers into the pale skin of her throat. He was gently firm, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Sara gasp and writhe in his grip as he turned her face towards his. Michael breath warmed her face and his dark orbs, pupils wide and almost covering his entire blue hue, searched over hers hungrily. “Do it,” he commanded darkly, tightening his grip on her jaw a little more as he plunged his tongue into her slightly parted lips and began his rhythmic torture again.

Sara gasped as she looked at Michael's wide eyes, the pressure on her throat adding to the overwhelming pleasure she currently had coursing through her veins. She moved against him until her hips were secure and she could use both of her arms freely. She dug her blunt fingernails into his shoulder, applying enough pressure to leave marks on his skin. She raked her other hand down his back once more, pressing so hard she was scared she may draw blood. She licked at the salty skin of his neck before crying out as he hit the spot inside her that she knew he found all too easily. He read her body like a book, knowing exactly how to please her and make her come undone. She bit into his skin and sucked harshly, pulling back to watch the skin bubble to a deep red colour. It was visible, wouldn't be able to be hidden by a shirt and tie. But the thought added extra thrill to Sara's antics, and she threw her head back against the wall in utter ecstasy. "You're covered in my marks, covered in me. Fuck, it's always going to be this good." Her breath came in quick pants as she spoke, hoping Michael soon took pity on her and allowed her her release. 

Michael grinned devilishly and watched her face, the erotic twist of her lips and the pull of her brow too much for him to bear. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching Sara when she was this wanton, passionate thing. Her naked torso, shimmering with beads of sweat, was so inviting that Michael dipped his head and finally took pity on her. He captured one of her pert, pebble like nipples between his lips and rolled it around his tongue slowly. It was almost as slowly as his thrust and he felt Sara grow even wetter between her thighs. “It's not going to get any worse,” Michael teased lightly, pulling his entire length from her and taking himself in hand between them. “Watch, baby,” He crooned, encouraging her to follow his gaze to the tiny space between them. Michael slapped his slippery erection against her throbbing clit, not once but twice, dipping back into her immediately afterwards. He repeated the action and Sara's blindly fumbled above her head to grasp onto nothing. “You like my big cock, don't you?”

Sara followed Michael's gaze and watched as well as felt the slap of his rock hard member against his scorching core. She aimed to grip onto something, anything, and slapped against the wall for something to grasp onto. She felt nothing and reached back for Michael, gripping onto his forearms as they rippled under holding her weight. Her sight stayed on the small visual she had of Michael entering her, pounding into her relentlessly slowly. She reached down to feel it, only slightly touching the bottom of his length as it disappeared inside of her heat. She used the other hand to paw at his chest, lightly scratching over his nipple as it was out of reach from her mouth. "Are you going to come for me baby? Come for your wife? Fill me up with everything you have." She clenched around him harshly, keeping him inside of her tightly like a vice. 

A shudder rippled through Michael's body, shaking his bones all the way down to his toes. He loved when Sara talked to him during sex. It was one of the things he loved most about her; that she could bend him to her will with a few words. He smirked at her, his hungry gaze filled with lust, and wrenched her from the wall quickly. Michael stayed inside of her, walking them down the hall to their bedroom whilst he kissed her, tongues duelling and tasting every each of each other's mouth. 

Sara felt herself fall onto the plush sheets of their bed and Michael's body covered her own quickly. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he propelled her towards her orgasm, and she knew she was too close to lose her stride again. She gripped the sheets into her fist, her knuckles turning white as she clung on for the ride. "Baby, I'm going to come. Right there, right there." She offered him her leg which he accepted gratefully. He hit inside of her from a new level and she screamed out, tears falling as her orgasm rippled through her finally. 

Michael ploughed into Sara roughly, his pace increasing in just the way he knew that she liked it. Her plea just made him chase his own orgasm harder, pushing her leg against his chest and opening her up even wider to him. Michael felt his own release hit him hard, the slow torture he had inflicted on Sara affecting him more than he cared to admit. With a grunt he emptied himself inside of her, thick, creamy spurts coating her walls and cooling the aftershocks of her own euphoria. Michael rutted his hips weakly, his quickened breathing turning into a cry of pleasure as Sara clenched around his sensitive tip. “Oh fuck...,” he panted, forehead resting to her shoulder. Michael released the grip on Sara's hip, smoothing his hand over the site of an inevitable bruise and turned his head to plant a soft kiss behind her ear. “Fuck, you...you're amazing.”

Sara nuzzled into his touch, her hair sticking to her face messily as she caught her breath. She ran her hands over his head as it rested against her, feeling boneless as they lay still joined together. "I can't believe.." She tried to find her words, her mind still hazy at the aftershocks of her mindblowing orgasms. "We're getting married." She finished quickly, grinning lazily to herself as she basked in the afterglow. "My fiancé makes me feel so good." She commented to the air, focusing on the ceiling and wondering if they could get a mirror put there for selfish purposes. She longed to watch Michael's back ripple as he dove into her, ached to see her own hands grip onto him and leave her marks as he rode her into oblivion. 

Michael finally went soft and slipped from her entrance. If he could stay inside of Sara all day he surely would, but nature had other ideas. He also had no doubt that despite her significant lubrication, Sara would be sore after the way he had finished them both off. “Are you okay?” Michael looked down at her, noticing the tear streaks across her cheeks. His thumb smothered them quickly, wiping them away tenderly. “Why is my gorgeous fiancéé crying?”

Sara looped her arms around Michael's neck quickly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips to reassure him. She moaned at the feeling of being empty and curled her legs against Michael's to gain some warmth. "Your fiancé is just happy." She kissed the tip of his nose, giggling slightly as she sniffed away her tears. "She's incredibly happy." She spoke wistfully, feeling safe and secure with her arms around the man she loved most. "Do you wish I'd waited for you to ask me to marry you?" She spoke out loud, a thought she'd had since she caught Michael off guard in his office and proclaimed her undying love for him. 

Michael screwed his face up with thought before shaking his head. “Definitely not,” he assured her and pressed his lips to hers quickly. “I'm so happy we are getting married, Sara. Really I am.” Michael brushed some of her hair away from her face, watching her lightening eyes flicker in the moonlight that had invaded their bedroom. His hands traced the curve of her ear as he just looked into her eyes, offering her a reassuring smile. “I should have known you wouldn't wait for me,” he teased, smoothing his hands over her shoulders, unable to stop himself from touching her. Michael pressed his lips to her hairline, cupping her face securely in one giant palm and letting his lips linger. “I love you.”

Sara murmured against his lips something incoherent, and arched her back in order to get herself closer to him. "I love you too, you make me so happy Michael." Her eyes shone with sincerity as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. She felt closer to him than ever, the words of a simple 'yes' binding them together for eternity. "We haven't talked about it but I don't want a big wedding. I just want to be your wife." She moved to grasp onto his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before lacing their fingers together. "I'd marry you tomorrow if I could." She raised her eyes in anticipation for his answer. 

Looking down at Sara as she lay under his bulk, Michael felt loved. Her fingers danced over the top of his spine and caused a shiver to run down through his bones. Laying next to her, both of them naked and cooling down from sex, was one of his favourite activities. If he could do it every day for the rest of his life, Michael would be a happy man. Without hesitation, Michael smiled down her at and watched his fingers tracing around the curve of her breasts, finger nail dragging up and down her sides so lightly he almost wasn't touching her. “So, why don't you?” He shrugged, meeting her gaze once more. “We can go and get married tomorrow.”

Sara gulped under their intense eye contact and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to do so. She wasn't the girl that had a sea of friends, choosing instead of picking carefully the ones she could trust. She didn't have school pals or previous acquaintances to keep in contact with. Her parents were long gone leaving Michael as her only living family. As a girl, she never imagined the dress or the church. It was also the Prince she met at the end of the aisle. And now she had him, not even the aisle mattered to her. She suddenly jumped up, pulling Michael with her in her excitement. "You mean it? You don't care about the guests or the cars or the suit? You'll marry me tomorrow, just us? Maybe Linc, LJ, Katie." She thought out loud, her skin practically buzzing with excitement as if electricity was coursing through her very being. She felt her eyes crinkle as she smiled, her grin so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. 

Michael scrambled to his knees, holding Sara still as she flailed excitedly. The combined weight of them caused the bed to dip sideways, and Michael steadied them both from toppling over. “I mean it. Just us,” he confirmed with a sweet grin. Michael wrapped his arms around Sara, pulling her bare chest against his as he embraced her. He would do whatever it took to make her happy, and if she absolutely could not wait any longer, he would make her Mrs. Scofield. “Tomorrow, we'll go city hall and you will be Mrs. Scofield,” he rasped the last words into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he did so. His hands drifted down her back, palming the base of her spine and pulling her body even flusher to his.

Sara gasped at his words, suddenly feeling the need to steady herself as he spoke into her ear. She clung onto his arms and stopped herself from swaying off the bed. It felt right, like her life had lead her to this man. It may be considered quick, it may be considered crazy. But she was crazy for him and wanted the name to prove it. "Say it again." She whispered huskily to the dark room, her breath catching in her throat as she moved her head to the side to signal that she wanted Michael's lips on her neck. 

Michael dived into the crook of her neck with his lips hungrily, pressing an open mouth kiss to the hollow of her collarbone. He dug his fingertips into her shoulder blades, holding her to him as she arched her back away from him. “Sara Scofield,” he purred against her skin, licking at the saltiness of her skin tenderly. Sara knew what his tongue was capable of, and he felt a tingle in his groin at the thought.

Sara groaned at his words and took her chance to move them back down onto the bed, holding Michael's hands above his head as she hovered above him. "We're getting married tomorrow." Her eyes shone with tears of pure happiness, the excitement making her feel giddy. She kissed him hungrily, parting her legs over his hips so he was trapped on the bed beneath her. "You've got me forever Scofield, no turning back now." She whispered against his lips, her nerves slipping through as she tried to pass off her words as a joke. She didn't want any regrets, didn't want Michael to wish things had happened differently in the years to come. 

“Forever sounds good,” Michael murmured against her lips, turning his neck and letting Sara assault his neck with equally feverish kisses. “And now...having you now sounds good too,” Michael grinned wickedly, his eyes fluttering closed as Sara sucked on his adam's apple tenderly.

Sara tasted his skin and hummed as her teeth grazed him. He seemed confident in his decision and it was enough to settle the nervous butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach. "Again?" She commented quickly, quirking an eyebrow at him as she rocked slightly against his already hardening member. "You better keep this up when we're married Scofield." She gasped against his neck and seemed to forget her hold on his wrists, which he took full advantage of. He moved to quickly hold her in place over his erection, his hands gripping to the marks on her hips that had already been left there by their previous activities. 

Michael bucked his hips up against the apex of Sara's thighs, making her squeak a little. He held her still to stop her from toppling sideways off his lap and grinned up at her in the night glow of the moon. “We can stop if you want,” Michael droned seductively in the darkness, rutting his erection into her once more. Before Sara had time to respond, Michael was sitting up, his face against hers as he kissed her hungrily, a low moan escaping his throat on each thrust of his tongue. He smoothed his hands down her arms, gripping her hands lightly and rolling her shoulders so that her hands were pinned behind her back. Sara went limp, complying totally with his silent request for domination, the idea turning her on even more. Michael pulled his lips from hers roughly, arching his neck away so she couldn't recapture them. “But don't you want to make me happy?” He pouted with a darkened stare, the grip on her wrists tightening just a little.

Sara bit her lip as the pressure on her wrists increased. Michael Scofield had many sides, many sides that nobody got to see but Sara. The romantic over the top side, the self doubting side, the side filled with regret and remorse. He had many sides during sex and his dominating sides was definitely one of her favourites. She threw her head back dramatically, knowing it made her breasts bounce right in front of his face. She tilted her chin back down to him slightly before continuing. "I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives." She whispered seductively, moving her hips in a figure 8 movement. "Take me Michael, use me and get yourself off." She tried to lean down to kiss him, but he moved out of her way. This was about him, so she was willing to be as submissive as he desired. 

Michael licked his lips, eyes flicking over her naked breasts, nipples rock hard and taught before him. He bit on his bottom lip, a primal growl slipping from his mouth as he exhaled hard. “On your knees,” he commanded darkly, letting her hands slip from his grip so she could climb from his lap.

Pointing to the bed, Michael pressed his hand to Sara's shoulder and encouraged her forward. “On all fours, baby,” he rasped in the darkness, smelling Sara's arousal as she sank to the bed and arched her back, exposing herself to him even more. Michael was up on his knees in no time, licking his long, skilled fingers and running them over Sara's sex. “God, you're so wet for me, aren't you baby?” Michael teased his fingers over her entrance, the warm, slick juices coating his lithe digits and her clitoris with each stroke.

Sara had to hold herself up as she felt Michael's fingers on her, wanting nothing more than to lower herself onto the bed and give unto the pleasure. She writhed against him, pushing back against his fingers in order to get him to give her more. "Only for you. My husband, only for you." Her words were practically a whisper, having to stop to moan deep in her throat at the sensation. She couldn't see Michael from her position; but she could feel him, smell him, practically taste him. The sound of his fingers against her soaking entrance made her bite her lip so hard, she started to taste blood.

“You want me to fuck you hard, don't you?” Michael eased a finger in as he spoke, loving the way Sara's body reacted to him and shivered. “You want me to fuck this good,” he mumbled to himself, stealing a lick of his fingers to taste Sara's nectar. She was still carrying the aftertaste of his first orgasm, and he felt himself get even harder at the thought of coating her inner walls with his seed twice. Michael took himself in hand, shuffling forward on his knees until his tip was pressed to the scorching entrance to Sara's core. She whimpered, trying to lean back onto his length, but Michael's hand came down to smack her ass hard. “Ah ah,” he rubbed over the area slowly, soothing her stinging skin. “I'll give it to you on my terms, you hear me?”

Sara whimpered at the contact on her behind, but found herself thrashing her head as an answer to him. She was willing to do absolutely anything at this point, his tip teasing her entrance deliciously. It was as if this was their first time, as if she hadn't just almost collapsed from her orgasm. She thought of how they would be spending the following day had Sara's heart racing, a possessive streak running through her and costing her thighs were even more of her own arousal. "I'll be good baby. I'll be your good girl, please fuck me." She panted her words, knowing how her talking effected Michael in the bedroom. But she knew this mood, and no begging was about to get her what she so desperately longed for. 

After his first orgasm, Michael had incredible self control. He lived for making Sara beg and plead for his cock. There as no finer sound than the one she made as he entered her, especially after he had teased her into oblivion first. “You like when I tease this?” Michael swirled his tip over Sara's slick entrance, dipping his tip into her before quickly pulling away. Coating in her juice, Michael's pushed his length underneath and pushed it against Sara's clit. “Or this?”

Sara cried out and fell down onto the bed, her rear-end still in the air as she collapsed from pure pleasure. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath before pulling herself back up onto her hands and turning her head back to face Michael. "I'm sorry baby. You just make me feel so good. I'm already close to coming, you make me so wet." She kept their eye contact as she looked back at him, her hair sticking up from all ends as she felt sweat pool in the dimples of her back at the bottom of her spine. 

Michael smirked, offering her a quirk of hi eyebrow and a wink. “You're a good girl,” he smoothed his hands over the globes her behind, letting them jiggle in his hands. He felt his erection twitch, his own release on the cusp of overflowing from him from the sheer turn on of their foreplay. But Michael was not done yet. He wanted to make Sara scream. His hands trailed over her back, the hairs at the base of her spine standing to attention under his touch and leaned forward over her back, pressing her shoulders. “Down on your elbows so I can fuck you nice and deep,” he almost lost himself a the thought.

Sara followed his command straight away, unceremoniously falling to rest of her elbows. She kept her head off the mattress, wanting to be able to look back and see Michael when he finally entered her. "Take me Michael." She begged, her voice getting higher as she knew she was close to getting exactly what she wanted. 

Finally, Michael entered Sara with a harsh thrust, his hips hitting her ass with a slap. Sara fell forward, comforter covering her mouth as she gasped. Michael took his chance, grabbing Sara's arms once more and holding her hands behind her back, pounding into her relentlessly. Sara's legs opened even wider, and Michael felt her tight core clench around him as he jerked his hips in a rhythm. He pulled against Sara's arms as he filled her, burying himself inside of her until there was none of his left outside of her body. “You like a good fuckin', don't you Scofield?” He used his name – their name – on purpose, making sure she knew who she belonged to.

Sara tried to speak but her words were muffled by the white fluffy blanket. She felt tears blur her eyes, out of pure ecstasy and also happiness at hearing their surname. Lifting her head took a lot of effort as she wanted nothing more than to lie there and let Michael use her body. She felt her core clench around him on its own, and she felt herself being pulled towards her release. She didn't have the use of her hands but finally managed to move her head to face him, and allow her mouth to form a reply. "Only when it's from you, my husband. Fuck, say our name again." She spoke through gritted teeth, using any trick to stop her orgasm from taking over her before Michael had the chance to come with her. 

Michael let her arms go and quickly let Sara take a break, grabbing her hips and rolling her over on the bed. He gripped her thighs, pulling her to him roughly before she had time to edge away from her release, and loomed over her as he entered her once more. Michael brushed some of Sara's sweaty auburn locks from her face, willing her rolling eyes to look at him as he moved slower inside of her. He didn't want to hurt her, they had already been a bit too boisterous twice now, and he cupped her cheek to stop her head thrashing. “Scofield,” he whispered, watching her face as he changed his pace, angling his hips upwards slightly. “Scofield,” he repeated huskily, his legs shaking as his release tingle in his spine.

Sara gripped at his shoulders weakly, feeling limp as she lay on the bed. She tried to keep up with his thrusts, but her body felt heavy as her orgasm washed over her. Hearing Michael uttering their name sent her own the edge, and she crushed her lips to his to quieten herself. That didn't work and she threw herself back down onto the bed, a primal scream being released from her throat as she shook violently at finally being able to let go. "Come with me baby, scream our name." She shouted to Michael, not giving a care for the neighbours as she thrashed around on the bed. She clutched onto the sheets, letting her body writhe around and ride out her orgasm as Michael continued to thrust inside of her. 

Michael had no words as his orgasm hit him, rendering him blind behind flashes of white. Sara felt amazing when she came, squeezing him for all he was worth. He weakly thrust into her a few more times, empting his seed inside of her and then collapsing against her shoulder with a hefty grunt. The back of his throat stung where he needed breath and his shoulders shimmered with a fine sheen of sweat. Michael's entire body covered Sara's, his muscles rippling against her body as he clutched to her, never wanting to let her go.

Sara heaved against Michael, trying to get her breathing back to its normal rate. She collapsed completely against the bed, Michael following her and crushing her body to the sheets. They lay in comfortable silence for what felt like eternity, listening to one another breathing and basking in the afterglow of their releases. "Married life is going to make sex so much better." She commented when she finally got her breathing back to normal, her voice husky after how much she had screamed during their time together. 

“I can't wait,” Michael beamed, kissing her soundly.


	21. Chapter 21

Sara stirred from her sleep, the sunlight peeking through a gap in the curtains and waking her exhausted body. She had passed out against Michael's chest, but woke with her face pressed against the pillow. She moved closer to his warmth, but found his side of the bed empty. She smirked to herself, straining her ears to listen for the sounds of Michael in their kitchen or shower. She heard nothing and furrowed her brows, covering her naked form with the sheet before moving to sit up. She winced slightly in pain as she moved, but bit her lip at the memory. "Michael?" She called out, not yet willing to move from her warm cocoon of duvets. She moved her head to the doorway and finally heard a sound from their bathroom. She rolled her eyes as something fell to the floor with a clatter, and she looked for a shirt to throw on before she moved. "Baby?" She froze in the doorway, confused at the sight of Michael stuffing his toiletries quickly into an overnight bag. "What are you doing?" She furrowed her brows together, watching as he froze at her voice. 

Michael ignored her words, and continued urgently stuffing his toothbrush into the bag, the bristles still wet from use. Next was his razor, barely used but still a little damp where he had tidied up his cheeks with a gentle pull of the three blade device. He focus hard on the sink where his bag sat, open agape at the top and unzipped, gobbling up whatever he threw into it. “Not now, Sara,” he huffed, barging her out of the way as he zipped the bag up and rushed back into the bedroom. He had a case, half filled with his things, open and previously missed by Sara on the floor at the end of the bed. Now she was awake, he hefted it onto the bed with a bounce, the lid slapping the padded comforter silently.

Sara followed him quietly, her feet padding across the plush carpet as she moved to the end of their bed. She watched him film his suitcase with clothes for a while before finally finding her words. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked hopefully, looking around for clues or eyeing up her own suitcase. She started imagining where Michael might have planned, because of course he had something up his sleeve for a last minute honeymoon! "Should I phone work now?" She moved to grab her phone, ignoring a few messages from her friends and a missed call from Lincoln. 

“We're not going anywhere,” Michael spat, emphasising the words. He strode defiantly to the wardrobe, grabbing a rail full of hangers and lifting them all off in one go. He threw them roughly onto the bed and began wrenching the clothing items from each hanger in haste. He didn't stop to look at her. He couldn't. This would have been so much easier if she had just stayed asleep and let him slip from her life.

Sara watched as he viciously packed his clothes, rooted on the spot as if under a spell. Her throat suddenly felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, like she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. She played with the hem of her shirt, Michael's shirt, before looking back to him. She quickly shook herself out of her trance and moved to stand in between him and his suitcase. "What's happened? Who's said something? Talk to me Michael, I don't understand." Her voice sounded far more confident than she felt, focusing on his cheek and avoiding eye contact through fear of crying. 

Michael twisted his features, a disgusted look spreading over his face. “Why do you assume someone has said anything?” he stepped into her space some more, closing the gap aggressively. Sara flinched a little but did not move. “I can think for myself,” he spat, facing inches from hers before turning to continue his task of disrobing the hangers and packing his case. Michael wasn't even sure where he was going, he just wanted to be far away from the constant pressure of a wedding. Or even the wedding. Michael wanted to be away for Sara.

Sara cowered from his angry features slightly, having never been scared of him before this moment. His look was primal, and not in the way she had seen from him before. "I know you can, so do you want to share your thoughts with me?" She crossed her arms defensively, suddenly feeling exposed whilst stood in front of him. "Michael, stop packing!" She took hold of his hands and moved them away, tipping the suitcase with her spare hand and tipping the contents onto the bed. 

“Fuck, Sara!” He shouted, wrenching his hands from her and stalking across the bedroom. He ran his hands over his shaven scalp, fingers brushing the short stubble that had begun to grow there. Michael took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. He was angry at Sara, angry at the whole idea of a wedding so soon, and most of all, angry at himself for not being able to tell her. His plan to pack, leave a note and walk out of her life forever, was so far not going well.

Sara watched him pace, feeling her own anger rise at all of the unanswered questions she had swirling through her head. "What, Michael? Why won't you talk to me?" She shouted out, balling her fists at her side as she stared at him. She didn't understand his sudden mood change, why she had woken to this on what should be the happiest morning of her life. 

Michael covered his face with his hands and slid them over his eyes. His fingertips dragged across his skin like hot pokers, his punishment for what he was about to do. Michael stepped closer to the bedroom window, clenching his fists and leaning them onto the freshly painted sill. “We're not getting married,” he said quietly, his breath almost touching the cool pane of the window. “I'm not marrying you.”

Sara started to laugh, finally breathing a sigh of relief at his ridiculous antics. Granted, it was a cruel trick to play, but at least she knew he was joking. "You idiot, you scared me to death." She rolled her eyes and finally moved the suitcase onto the floor to clear the bed again. "Can I shower now? Before we actually get married?" She gathered the hangers and put them into the case, making a note to sort back through his things when their day was through. 

“Sara...” Michael voice was serious, his tone absolute and deadly. He turned to face her once more, his eyes void of any humour. He stared at her, boring into her subconscious with unmoving eyes when finally, he blinked. Michael's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his frustration evident across his face. “...Listen...” he began but Sara cut his words short.

Sara shook her head and moved to her chest of drawers, shifting through her underwear as she cut him off. "Can I listen after my shower? I have something to get ready for." She shot him a wink, searching the room for her bathing robe as she attempted to hide her chosen garments from Michael's sight; unaware that he wasn't even following her movements. 

Exhaling hard, Michael slammed his fist down on the window sill. “Damn it, Sara! If you go in that bathroom, I won't be here when you come out.” Michael's hand stung, he might have even broken it, but he gritted his teeth through the pain and waited for her to look at him. 

Sara jumped at the loud bang, shocked at the sudden outburst from him. She stared at him in shock, furrowing her brows in utter confusion at his reaction to her waking. "Why? Where are you going Michael?" She asked timidly, scared of the reply she was going to get. The man stood in front of her right now was not the man that agreed to marry her the night before, she didn't even recognise him. 

Michael sighed again, rubbing a tensed hand over his scruffy jaw. “I'm just leaving,” he said sternly, focusing back on his suitcase. “I thought I wanted this,” he shook his head and a eerily sinister laugh slipped from his lips. “But now I know better.”

Sara shuddered at his response, the confusion she felt giving away to complete anger. "You're just leaving?" Sara laughed as she spoke, as if not believing what she was hearing. "You're just leaving me, on the morning of our wedding?" She moved towards his clothes and closed the suitcase before looking back towards him. "I'll help you pack then shall I?" She ached for him to look at her, unaware why he couldn't look at her if he felt so confident about his decision. 

Resting his hands on the bed, Michael pinched his eyes closed and a muscle in his jaw twitch as he ground his teeth together. “We can't get married,” He admitted darkly. “I'm still married, remember?”

Sara slammed a drawer closed as she rooted around for more of Michael's things, a photo frame of the couple falling from the bedside table and smashing. She laughed harshly as she watched it before turning back to him. "Of course you are, yet more lies from Michael Scofield." She tipped the contents of a drawer into another overnight bag for him before zipping it up. "You don't know how to speak the truth, I bet you never even loved me." She rolled her eyes, her own words hitting her like blades. She willed herself not to cry, not in front of him anyway. 

“Of course I loved you,” Michael spat, finally looking up to meet her angry gaze. Her face was flushed with red, probably from her mixed anger and anxiety, and Michael fought the urge to go to her. If he was leaving, he had to make a clean break. Touching Sara, even so chastely, would mean he would never leave. “You just fell for a convict, Sara. What did you think would happen?”

Sara shook her head as she thought of an answer that would suffice as an answer. "I don't know Michael, but how fucking stupid have I been." She laughed at herself, at her own stupid antics. This was all her fault, she should of seen it coming a mile away. "How can you say you loved me, yet leave me on the day you're supposed to marry me?" She didn't know if wanted an answer really, not sure she could keep her composure if she heard the truth. 

“I just don't love you anymore,” Michael said flatly, staring straight into her eyes and keep her gaze. Michael could feel Sara's heart tear in two, and he hated himself so much for doing it, but he just couldn't marry her. The silence hung between them like a heavy cloud, ready to burst at anytime, and Michael folded his arms over his chest, staring at his feet.

Sara felt like someone had reached inside of her chest, taken her heart in their hands and crushed it right in front of her. The pain was unbearable and a dull throb rang in her ears as she tried to work out how to reply to him. She watched Michael avoid her gaze and look at his feet, and she felt the tears finally slide down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, the tears still falling heavily as she bit on her lip to stop the sobs escaping also. "If you're going to leave me, just leave. I don't want to see you anymore." She clutched at her chest, holding his shirt in her first as she fought off the urge to rip it from her body. She was surrounded with the smell of him, and she suddenly had to run to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet, resting her head against the cold surface when she had finished. She wiped her mouth with tissue before holding her stomach, letting herself sob so hard that her head ached. 

If ever there was a time Michael felt like he had failed, it was now. As Sara ran into their bathroom, sobbing her heart out against the material of the sleeves of his shirt, Michael hated himself. He had tried, tried and tried again to get over his inward fear of this marriage. He had tried so hard to push it aside, bury it deep within himself and to just be happy. But Michael Scofield wasn't wired that way, he never would be, and he had already taken so many chances on tomorrows. This thing with Sara had already gone too far. He had been so lost in the thrill of a new thing, a new someone, that he had forgotten what it was like to think. And now he had let things go so far that the woman he loved was sobbing behind a white wooden door, her wails echoing through the room, and all he could do was stay steadfast and listen. He didn't deserve anything more than her hatred right now, and he never would.

Sara rocked herself backwards and forwards, hers legs to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her sobs had subsided, but the tears refused to let up. Her eyes stung as she closed them, beating herself up for not being stronger. She hated that Michael had seen her break, hated that she'd given him the pleasure of hearing her sob. Her head lolled to the side and rested against the wall, overcome with emotion and exhausted from relentless crying. She couldn't face him, not knowing he was leaving anyway. She didn't want to change his mind anyway, didn't want to guilt trip into staying with her. Her lip trembled as she eyed the toothbrush that Michael had forgotten to take, still in the pot on the sink next to hers. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, this isn't how it was supposed to end. Her lip trembled as she shivered against the cold tiles of their bathroom floor, aching to hear the door close so she knew Michael had left. 

Michael swallowed hard, his own lump of sadness having formed at the back of his tongue. Being the strongest person in the room right now was hard, especially seeing as he was also the most hated. By everyone, including himself. Michael moved to the dresser, picking up the fallen photo of them both. They were happy, laughing together and gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Michael remembered the day vividly, LJ having taken the photograph of them without them even knowing and sending it to them with a little note to say how much he loved them both. He had said that they were perfect for absolutely everything, including amateur photography. And then he had called them fabulous bastards and mentioned how he wanted that for his dad some day. Michael dragged his fingertips down the glass, lightly touching the outlines of Sara's face and a twitch of a smile gracing his lips. Then, without so much a warning to himself, he had roared in frustration and threw the frame against the wall. The glass smashed, sending slithers out in all directions and scoring a line through the photo right through Michael's face. He scoffed at the irony and his nostrils flared as he panted through his rage.

Sara jumped at the loud crash from their bedroom, her heart hammering in her chest as she wondered what was happening on the other side of the door. She was suddenly struck with fear of what was to come next. Michael was leaving but this was his flat, not yet in her name even though they shared it in every sense that mattered. She had nowhere to go, and she was gripped with a fear of having to go backwards. She stood on shaky legs, wiping under her eyes viciously as she looked in the mirror. Hair had stuck to her face with tears, her skin red and blotchy from all the crying. She tucked her hair behind her ears and splashed cold water over her face, knowing it wouldn't do anything for her broken appearance. She needed to leave, refused to let Michael make any more decisions for her. She had limited places she could go, didn't want to throw Lincoln in the middle of a private matter. She settled on going to Katie's, but now had the problem of needing to get there. She opened the door with a determined look on her face, ignoring Michael as she moved around the room. She grabbed hold of her handbag and rooted in a drawer for a pair of leggings, not caring about Michael as she peeled off his shirt and threw a jumper of her own over her head. She retrieved her phone from under the pillow where she has left it, before allowing herself to glance at him. He was looking right at her, clearly confused with what she was doing. "This is your place, I'll collect my things the next time you're at work." Her voice was robotic, no emotion there as she addressed him. She didn't wait for a reply as she left the bedroom, finding a pair of ballet pumps to slip on that allowed her to leave quickly. 

“No,” Michael called after her, racing through the doorway as quickly as she had disappeared. This was their apartment, and no matter what, he wasn't going to leave Sara to suffer for his trepidation. “I'll leave, you stay,” Michael said quickly, the rage in his voice still evident as he bit out the words. Without a second thought, Michael grabbed onto Sara's wrist, stopping her in her tracks so that she had to face him.

Sara felt the weight on her wrist and saw red, turning quickly and slapping her hand across Michael's cheek. She stared up at him with rage in her eyes, his skin burning pink under the weight of her slap. "Don't fucking touch me." She growled out through gritted teeth, standing tall in front of him when she removed her hand. "You don't get to make decisions for me anymore Michael, you don't get to tell me what to do." She let out deep breaths as she spoke to him, her voice low with the anger laced in it. "I don't want to stay here when everything reminds me of you." Her statement rang so true to Sara that she felt the tears make a return, and she swallowed a lump in her throat as she took yet another step back from him. 

Shocked and eyes wide, Michael gasped. His face flushed with heat, the tiny individual marks left my Sara's fingers raising into red blotches on his face. Michael closed the gap quickly, grabbing Sara by the elbow and holding her steady. “And what about me, huh? You think staying here when everything remind me of you is a fucking picnic?” His own rage was clearly bubbling away at the surface and his fingers dug into her skin a little harder than he intended.

Sara ripped her arm away from his touch, her hand closing into a fist to avoid any more violent outbursts. "Whose fault is that Michael?" She asked sarcastically, her voice soft as she addressed him with a sly smile. "You're leaving me, not the other way around. Deal with it." She shrugged her shoulders, wanting him to hurt as much as she was. 

Michael rolled his head back, his muscles rippling through his arms and shoulders. “You should have just stayed asleep,” he argued nastily, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Sara let out a hearty laugh as she looked at him in disbelief. "I see how this is all my fault. Goodbye Michael." She turned towards the door and pulled it open, but Michael pressed his palm to it and slammed it shut. "What do you want from me? I can't stay here, please let me leave." Sara trembled with the overwhelming need to cry, anger giving away from complete heartache as she was forced to stay and look at him. 

Michael gritted his teeth one more, fingers splayed out over the door to hold it shut. “Don't do that,” Michael huffed, narrowing his eyes are her. “You don't get to blame me, run away and then stick a fucking needle in your arm. You don't get to be an addict right now, so no, you cannot leave.”

Sara felt his words hit her at a million miles an hour, like he had thrown them at her with darts from the other side of the room. She moved away from his glare and took hold of the door handle again before looking back at him. "I'm stronger than that Michael. It'll take a lot more than you leaving me to make me go back there, don't flatter yourself." She picked her bag up from the floor that she had dropped and used all of the weight to pull the door. It opened and she managed to slip through, not stopping to look back as she ran out and away from him, the overwhelming feeling of emptiness following her. 

Michael watched her leave, a wash of relief and pain fluttering over his body. He pressed his palms to the door, his fingers twitching against the cold wooden surface. This would be the best thing in the long run. He was sure of it.

 

Sara woke with her face pressed against the cold pillow, and moaned in protest. She shuffled towards Michael, desperate for his heat. When she found herself alone, she shot up quickly. She moved quickly and pressed her foot to the floor, but pulled it back when she felt a sharp pain. She looked down and found their photo, smashed and cracked in its frame just like she had previously seen. She was living her dream, making her nightmare a reality. She ran out of bed, not stopping to find clothes this time, and pushed open the bathroom door. She didn't find Michael there and worried he had already left. She quickly felt the tears build as she ran around the house, panic coursing through her as she searched for him. She stopped dead in her tracks at the door to their kitchen, having finally found him. He was humming to himself, clattering around with pots and pans as he prepared breakfast. He had only put on boxers and swung his hips to whatever song he was singing to. Still unaware of her presents, Sara felt herself visibly relax. She walked over to him and plastered herself to his back. "You're not leaving me, are you?" Her lip trembled as she spoke, everything about her dream having seemed so very real to her. She was shaking, and didn't know if it was due to the lack of clothes or the fear she couldn't shake even after finding Michael. 

Michael jumped a little as she grabbed him, shaking him from his daydream and stopping his song. All of the hairs on his skin jumped to attention, begging for Sara's touch to more than just his back. “What?” Michael laughed, turning himself around so that he was facing her. Michael was pressed against the counter and was barely able to turn considering Sara was pressed so firmly to his chest. “Hey, what's going on? You're shaking,” Michael observed quickly, running his hands up the sides of her bare arms and finally fixing his gaze on her face. “And you're crying. Baby, what's happened?” Michael lost his smile and was frantically searching her face for an answer. He cupped her face in his huge palms and dipped his head to keep her gaze. “Sara, talk to me.”

Sara couldn't process the information fast enough. It was a dream, it had all been a dream. This was the Michael she loved, the Michael that loved her; and he wasn't leaving. "You left me." She choked out on a sob, finally letting herself melt into his touches as she clung onto his arms. "In my dream, you left me and said you didn't love me or want to get married. You called me an addict." She let the tears fall at the memory, still raw as she looked into Michael's warm eyes in the morning sun. "And then the picture was broken and it was all real, it felt so real." She was aware she was babbling, not really making any sense as she stood in front of him. She had goosebumps all over her body, still gripped with fear as she kept their eye contact. 

Michael frowned. “The picture was broken? The one LJ took? Sara, I knocked that over this morning and it broke,” he confirmed sheepishly. He knew it was one of her favourite photographs and he felt guilty about being to clumsy. “I'll buy a new frame, I promise,” he offered quickly. Michael pulled her into a hug, crushing her to his chest with a sigh of relief. “Oh Sara, of course I want to get married. Of course I love you. Baby, I'm so sorry,” he apologised for his dream self over and over, pressing his cheek to the top of her head and smothering her bare back with his hands.

Sara collapsed against his chest, feeling incredibly lighter as she let out the breath she was holding in. She wound her arms around his back and clung to him, burying her face against his skin and being surrounded by his familiar smell. "You really want to marry me?" She mumbled the question cautiously, still scared of the answer he may give. "You're not still married? Or think we're moving to fast?" She needed all of the questions from her dream answering before they continued with their day, wanting to wash away the fear she was still feeling. She slowly looked up at him, trying to gage his reaction to her questioning as she regained her breath from all of the sudden stress. 

With a tender brush, Michael parted the hair from her face and slid it away from her eyes. “I am not still married,” he said firmly with a smile. He knew that Sara's subconscious would bring up such a cruel fear, especially seeing it had caused such a recent rift in their relationship. “I really want to marry you,” he smiled down at her, letting his hands smooth over the length of her neck and along her shoulders. “Today. I really want to marry you today.”

Sara looked into Michael's eyes as he spoke, and was warmed by the sincerity she found there. She always knew when Michael was lying, and now was not one of those times. She let herself grin at him and felt all of her worries fade away, silently chastising herself for believing any part of her dream. Michael would never leave her, would never say the cruel things she had imagined whilst she slept. She rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him, looping her arms around her neck to pull him closer to her. "That sounds like a good plan to me Scofield." She whispered against his lips, taking his bottom one between her teeth and tugging it playfully. 

Michael wrapped his arms around her body, holding her to him and kissing her back. He dipped them a little, deepening the kiss and exploring Sara's mouth with his tongue. He stopped only when they needed to breath and quirked an eyebrow at her, concern still over his face. “Are you okay, baby? It was just a dream.”

Sara panted against Michael's lips, out of breath at the kiss they had shared. "It's real Michael. What we have is real, I'm not letting a stupid dream ruin my wedding day." She felt giddy as she said it, but suddenly paled as a thought hit her. "It's bad luck to see a bride before the wedding, isn't it?" She looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly gripped with a different fear of the old wives tale she had heard before. 

Michael's lips twitched sideways. “I'm sure we will be okay. Like you said, it's real. And this afternoon, it will be official.”

 

Sara sat in the car, anticipation buzzing around her as she watched Michael drive. They were on their way to the city hall, hands entwined as the city passed them by. They drove past people who were going about their day, walking to the store or taking their dog for a stroll. Their day was going by completely normal, but Sara's wasn't. She was on her way to marry the love of her life, and she smiled shyly even though he couldn't see her. She suddenly had a thought, and it stopped her dead in the tracks. "Michael. We need rings." She spoke quickly, panic rising as she realised how unprepared they were for their occasion. She didn't want the big fuss, just wanted to share a last name. But there were technicalities to their nuptials that they needed to abide by, and she was hell-bent on doing it the right way for once. 

Michael shot her a quick glance. “Oh my god, you're right!” He cast a quick look into his side mirror, checking the lane to his left. He sped up slightly, hands gripping the signal stick and flicking it on. “Come on, we have time,” he said quickly, flicking a look into his rear-view. “I know a place,” he said cryptically with a smile.

Sara watched Michael drive and rested her hand on the top of his thigh, pinching slightly at the flesh she found there. "I hope it's quick, I can't wait to marry you." She commented and shifted in her seat to move closer to him, her lips now resting near his ear with her chin on his shoulder. "And, I'm not wearing any underwear." Sara had chosen a simple white lace dress that she had found in the back of her wardrobe. It showed slightly more cleavage than she would usually deem acceptable, but had wanted to at least slightly looked the part as they said their vows. It fell to her knees and she paired it with white wedges, grateful that they made her legs look even longer and more tanned. Her hair was in loose curls, just the way Michael liked it and her make up was minimal. The thought of Michael with a ring on his finger did more to Sara than she ever wanted to admit, needing to squeeze her thighs together to stop things going further. 

“You...” Michael growled, his tone half a warning and half a plea. Sara knew what it did to him, and she also knew that he wouldn't be able to verify her statement until they were well and truly married. He couldn't wait. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and he squeezed his thighs together a little, yearning for the ache in his groin to be resolved. “Where have you been all my life?” he smiled sweetly. Michael pulled up next to the curb beside a seemingly run down building. It was a store front, but from the outside it seemed like an old, disused pawn shop. The shop name was missing one one its letters and it dangled precariously from the awning, threatening to fall at any second. Michael put the car in park and looked over to Sara, her frown more than evident on her face. “Trust me,” Michel beamed, taking her hand in his and squeezing her fingers. “I know a guy,” he winked.

Sara looked at the shop in slight horror, scared of what she was getting herself into. But she looked over and met Michael's eye, softening on the spot as she took in his grin. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles quickly. "I trust you. And you won't even have to live your life without me again, Mr Scofield." She leant in to kiss him, pressing her hand to his chest and she lost herself in his lips. She grabbed onto the back of his neck, keeping him close to her as her tongue swiped his bottom lip. It took everything she had not to climb into his lap, even though every fibre in her being was telling her that it'd be a good idea. 

Michael kissed her back, diving his tongue inside of her mouth and running it along the ridge of her teeth. His hand tangle itself in her hair, coming his fingers through her auburn locks, being mindful not to interrupt the work she had put into her style. Her hand in his chest felt like ice, jolting him in his seat and making all of his body hair prickle to attention. “Sara Scofield,” he droned, pulling his lips from hers. “I can't wait to call you my wife.” Michael pulled away from her, pulling the door of the car open and sliding from the seat onto the curb. Michael heard Sara exit behind him and was busy smiling up at the store front when she looped her arm around his waist. “This store is owned by an old friend,” Michael smiled. “He specialises in jewellery.”

Sara smiled at him and pressed her body against his, resting her head against his shoulder. "Let's go and choose rings them baby." She let him lead the way, him taking her hand as he walked them through the door. It looked like an antique store, the place littered with different stunning pieces of jewellery that had Sara's jaw hitting the floor. 

Michael looked around the darkened store and it looked exactly how he remembered. There was a time during his escape plan when Michael needed a a trusted friend to hold on to something of value for him. Michael knew that upon his incarceration, all of his assets would be seized. He had kept his apartment by transferring it into LJ's name, his car into a fellow collector of classics, and there was one item left after everything that Michael absolutely had to keep safe; his mother's ring. Ira Goldman was an old family friend who had been there for both Lincoln and Michael when their mother had passed away. He never intruded on their lives, but was always on hand if they had needed anything. He was an old colleague of their father's who had taken it upon himself to watch out for the boys and their mother when Aldo had died. Ira had purchased his store, having always wanted to delve into the world of antiques, and Lincoln and Michael had spent many vacations at this store front, kicking a ball around the dusty pavement and passing their time with their surrogate father figure. 

“Michael!” Ira chimed, the tinkle of the door bell alerting him to their presence. He moved around the counter, his limp slowing him down a little as he strode across the shop floor towards the couple.

“Ira,” Michael smiled, letting his hand slip from Sara and hugging the older man. Ira was older than his father would be, his grey hair thinning across the crown of his head. He had dark brown eyes that were aged and wise beyond his years and were encompassed by many years of sun darkened wrinkles. His skin was equally as aged, leathery and a soft honey colour were Ira had worshipped the sun his entire life. “How are you old friend?”

Ira hugged Michael tight, his arms barely reaching around Michael's huge torso. He made a noise in his throat, dismissing Michael's questions with a wave of his hand and a slight chuckle. “You didn't drive to the nowhere end of Chicago to ask me how I am,” Ira pointed a finger at Michael accusingly, wiggling a big, bushy peppered eyebrow at him and shuffling back behind the counter.

“You're right,” Michael admitted. Ira had always known when he was trying to avoid something and his no nonsense approach to surrogate parenting made it difficult for Michael to avoid it anymore. “I'm hear for the ring,” Michael grinned, sucking in a breath and feeling a wash of relief at the words he thought he would never say to his friend.

Ira stopped and span back to Michael with a surprised expression. Sara hadn't escaped his notice, but there was a time when Michael had brought another young woman with a eastern European accent into his shop and asked a similar question. Ira's eyes skimmed over Sara and he smirked approvingly at Michael.

“The ring, huh?” He teased.

Michael nodded. “The ring,” his smile widened and he wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders, pulling her to him hard. “This isn't like last time. This time it's real.”

Sara felt her heart swell at his words, and she relaxed against his side. She always felt uneasy at any mention of Michael's ex-wife, even though she now knew how little she meant to him. She looked up at Michael with a raised eyebrow, bumping against his side. "It better be the last time you're here as well," She commented quickly, letting out a laugh as she teased him. She turned back to Ira and smiled at him warmly, extending the hand that wasn't wrapped around Michael's waist. "I'm Sara, the real fiancée," She rolled her eyes as she shook his hand, feeling warmth spread through her as she took in his genuine smile.

Ira took her hand in his and squeezed gently. His hands were aged, the skin thin and freckled with sun spots across the back and knuckles. His fingertips were smoothed from years of work but soft against Sara's hand. Ira had an ill fitting set of dentures when he smiled and pressed his crooked lips to Sara's knuckles. “Such a pleasure to finally meet the young lady who has made Michael smile,” he commented, shooting a glance at Michael. 

“I smile, Ira,” Michael told him lightly, aware of his ageing friends fragility.

“Bah!” Ira shouted the syllable and made them both jump. “Michael, you are the world champion of the brooding Olympics. Smiling has never been your strongest hand,” he winked at Sara and patted his other hand over hers.

Sara looked at Michael and leant up to kiss his cheek, wanting to attempt to remove the pout from his face. She was rewarded with a smile from him and finally turned back to Ira. "I think we need your help," She spoke sternly, letting the grin slip back onto the rightful place on her face. "We're getting married, today," The words made her skin tingle, and she practically jumped on the spot with excitement. "And we need rings." 

Ira looked excited for a second and scurried around his counter once more. The old man sometimes reminded Michael of a rodent with his slightly hunched back and the way he carried his hands to his chest. “Sara, let me tell you a story,” Ira waved her forward, beckoning her closer to him with a crooked grin.

Michael smiled and nodded a little. Ira was known for his stories, so he thought the least they could do whilst they were here was indulge him.

Sara followed the man with wonder in her eyes, wanting to hear anything and everything he could tell her about the Michael he knew before Sara met him. She held onto his arm and they huddled together, as if Ira was about to share his deepest secret with her. 

“When I was younger, much younger than I am now, I knew a woman,” Ira began, his eyes deftly scanning the back shelves of his store, fingers dragging through the dusty covering of the shelves. “She was beautiful, smart, tenacious, and she had the best smile you will ever see,” he grinned at the memory, stopping his search only briefly and then shaking his head quickly afterwards. He turned to Sara with a cocked brow. “Of course, she married my best friend, Aldo,” he rolled his eyes and resumed his searching once more.

Sara couldn't stop the gasp as she listened intently to Ira's words. She turned back to Michael and smiled at him softly, beckoning him closer so she could put her arms around him. "Michael's mother." Sara confirmed, watching Ira as he searched through his belongings for the treasure he desperately wanted to find. 

“Yes!” Ira almost sang, patting her arm. Ira let his hand slip from Sara's arm where it was hooked and scuttled along the back wall, bending over with a pained groan to retrieve a huge solid, wooden box. “She looked fantastic on that day. Long, white dress as regal as could be and made of the softest silks Aldo could afford.” He dragged it from under a shelf, dust covering the artefact so thickly that it was only grey in colour. He hefted it to the counter top, letting it fall there with a huge bang. Particle of fine dust jumped out into the air and Michael arched away from the cloud that travelled towards them. “Of course, back then if you needed a ring, you went to the finest smiths money could buy.”

Michael let out a chuckle. “My father could not afford the finest,” he told Sara quickly, earning a glare from Ira for interrupting him. “But his apprentice son made a fine substitute.”

Ira tapped the end of his nose, a habit he often did whilst telling a tale, and pointed it straight at Michael. “But I am the finest now, boy,” he said smugly.

“Only because your father died,” Michael prodded his ego a little more and Ira let out a hearty laugh with him. They had always swapped insults, for as long as Michael could remember. Ira had once told him it was character building and taught someone not to take themselves so seriously. As if recalling the same memory, Ira echoed his so often spoken words. 

“If you cannot learn to laugh at yourself, you will never learn to laugh with others,” he turned his attention back to the box, swiping a hand through the dust and patting down his pockets when he noticed the lock under the dust.

“That's what you always said,” Michael said agreeing, giving Sara a matter of factly nod.

“It was true, was it not?” Ira added a sternness to his voice, frowning when he rifled through his pockets and could not find the bunch of keys. “Does Michael laugh with you, Sara?” Ira asked her quickly, flashing her a gap toothed grin through his silvery stubbled lips.

Sara nodded and turned back to Michael, loving hearing the stories of his past and his parents. "He laughs all the time." She confirmed happily, turning slightly so Michael was holding her from behind. He rested his head over her shoulder and she nuzzled back into his touch, their cheeks pressed together as they both listened to the story. 

“Then I was right,” Ira widened his grin smugly and then let out a shriek when he finally found the keys.

“Okay, alright, back to the story,” Michael prompted him, not letting him dwell on the fact he was indeed correct. Michael pulled Sara tighter into his embrace and nuzzled her neck. She smelt like warm vanilla cookies and he inhaled her scent greedily.

Ira made the dismissive noise in his throat again, and Michael smiled to himself, pressing his lips to the skin behind Sara's ear and he held her. “As Michael has already ruined my grand entrance to this fable, I will skip to the end,” Ira pushed the small, stubby, rusty key into the mechanism of the box and the lid clicked open. “I made the ring for his parents, from the scraps in my father's workshop. All Aldo did was pay my father for the stone,” Ira twisted his slips sideways, pulling the lid of the box open with a creak and letting it fall completely to the counter with a thud. “Even then, he struggled to afford that part!” Ira laughed to himself, yet another memory flashing though his mind.

“He said he wanted the best for my mother,” Michael added a part to the tale, filling in Ira's silence.

“And I did my best,” Ira said proudly, rummaging through the box and pulling a small, black, velveteen draw string bag from the bottom. He turned back to them and shuffled forward, poking his finger into the top of the bag and loosening the cords so it opened. “Aldo wanted a stone that reflected the colour of Christina's eyes, so whilst this is a green stone...” Ira's tongue poked out of his mouth and he closed one eyes, fishing around in the bag with two fingers until he grabbed onto something. He dragged the ring up the side of the bag, pinching it between his thumb and fore finger and presenting to Sara, who gasped at its beauty. “...This my dear, is actually a sapphire.”

Sara looked at the ring with shock, her lip trembling slightly as she moved to get a closer look. It was everything she'd ever dreamt of having, yet was so much more at the same time. The family heir loom and the meaning behind it made it priceless, and Sara felt tears form in her eyes that she would be the one to wear it. "It's beautiful Ira, absolutely beautiful." She longed to reach out and touch it, yet held back as she waited for Michael to do the honors. She rested against him some more, feeling eternally grateful and lucky that he had brought her here of all places. 

Ira smirked at Michael. “At least someone appreciates me.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at the shorter man, matching his smirked with a boyish grin. Ira knew Michael appreciated him, he always had. No one had made Ira stick around and look after someone else's family as well as his own, but he had done, and Michael would be forever grateful for that. Michael didn't have to say it, they had always known. “Thank you,” Michael breathed, stepping from behind Sara and making sure Ira heard him accent the words that had so much more meaning than they implied.

“Bah, its nothing,” he shrugged, handing Michael to ring. Michael took the ring and held the delicate, thinned gold band between his thumb and finger. He looked at it lovingly, remembering how his mother had always worn it. Her hand was never without the pale, mint green stoned jewellery and even though it was simple and crudely made, Ira had put everything he had into it and used everything at his disposal to make sure Christina loved it as much as she loved the man giving it to her.

Michael turned to Sara, looked up from the ring in his hands and gave her a boyish grin. “Sara,” he began softly, his voice that low drone she enjoyed hearing so much. Michael felt a shiver of excitement flicker over his bones. “My mom once told me, when I was at her bedside in the hospital, that I would give my heart to many women in my lifetime,” he swallowed hard and picked up her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “She said that one day, I would find a woman who I would not only give my heart to, but also my soul and this ring,” Michael felt a tear well up in his eye at the mention of his mother, and he quickly wiped it away. “Ira has looked after this ring since that day, keeping it safe through everything I have been through, waiting for me to come and finally tell him I had found the one.” Michael slipped the ring onto Sara's finger, wiggling it slightly and admiring it against the pale skin of her fingers.

“Took you long enough,” Ira huffed from behind him, and he gave them both an approving wink.

“What Ira means,” Michael elongated the word playfully. “Is that I think I found you,” he beamed, gulping again as if they were actually saying their vows.

Sara looked at Michael as tears shone in her eyes, nothing but love and adoration for the man that stood before her. Suddenly, they were the only two in the world. Ira still stood close, but Sara no longer registered his existence. She took a step towards Michael and placed her hand on his cheek, offering him a watery smile. "We've both been through a lot, but you make me not hate my past. I used to hate myself, hate what I had become and knowing how much my parents would have hated me," She gulped at the confession, fresh tears filling her eyes as she spoke words she had never dared before. "But it was all worth it, and I know they're proud of me now. It lead me to you, and it's because of you that I love myself. Because you love me, and that's all I'll ever need and all I'll ever want. You complete me Michael." She rested her forehead against his, as if exhausted from her emotional outburst. "I can't wait to marry you." She looked deep into his eyes, his own shining at her with tears evident there. 

“May I?” Ira interjected with a small cough, stepping forward towards them and produced a rolled scroll of paper. “After Michael and I spoke on the phone, I took the liberty of drafting this,” he handed Michael the piece of paper and a wry smile spread across his lips.

Michael pulled himself from Sara reluctantly and pulled the red ribbon over the end of the rolled paper. He pulled it open, his mouth hanging open with shock and awe. “Ira, this is a wedding certificate,” he said flatly, looking at Sara and back to Ira quickly.

“It is,” Ira said proudly.

Michael scanned the document some more. “And these are our names,” he looked at Sara confused. He didn't remember telling Ira them, but he knew the man had ways and means of finding out what he wanted. When Michael had called him last week, it would have given him more than enough time to find the information needed to fill it out. Michael twisted his grin at the officiators name. “Rabbi Goldman?”

“It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?” Ira smiled, clapping his hands together and making them both jump.

“When? How?” Michael was stunned to silence, his words stumbling over themselves as they left his mouth.

Ira chuckled and gave Sara a warm smile. “When Michael came to me and asked me to look after the ring, I knew he would be doing something stupid,” he gave Michael a stern look. He didn't know what had happened, and he didn't want to know. That was until he had seen the news a few months later. “At first I thought he was in love, and figured if he did ever come back for the ring, I would be ready to give him the best wedding gift I could.”

“You never mentioned anything,” Michael told him quietly, still scanning the looping swirls of Sara's name in Ira's handwriting.

“Well, when I saw your face on the TV, calling you to tell you I've had a semikhah became the bottom of my priorities list.” Ira's words made Michael happy and sad at the same time.

“Ira, this takes years,” Michael insisted.

Ira smiled at them warmly. “I've had time.”

“Thank you,” Michael smiled, grabbing Ira's hand and shaking it vigorously. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He spun around and taking her by surprise, lifted Sara into the air. He pressed her body into his, twirling her around in the air with a squeak as she clutched his shoulders hard.

Sara grabbed onto Michael for dear life, letting herself be picked up and twirled around the shop. When Michael finally set her to her feet, she caught her balance before looking between the two men with utter confusion. "Would someone like to fill me in on whatever code you two are talking in?" She raised an eyebrow at Michael, who had yet to shake his grin as he refused to look away from her. His smile was contagious and she grinned alongside him, even though she remained clueless to the situation she found herself in. 

“Sara, we just got married!” He said giddily, rubbing his hand up and down her arms. “Ira just married us!” He cupped her face in his hands and pressed her lips to his, noses bumping and teeth clashing together.

“Hey!” Ira butted in, tapping Michael on the shoulder. “I didn't get to say the line!”

Michael pulled his lips from Sara's and spun to face his friend. He apologised quickly and then stepped from Sara, holding her hands in his and jigging his leg nervously. Ira made him wait on purpose, winking at Sara knowingly before clapping his hands together again. “Michael, you may now kiss the bride.”

Michael dropped Sara's hands and stepped into her space once more, running his hands over her face as he studied her expression. He titled her chin up with a bent finger, tenderly angling her head upwards towards the light. Her eyes shone brighter, yellow flecks flickering through the hazel hues and her loosely curled ruddy locks sat delicately behind her ears. Michael's lips twitched into a smile and his heart pounded in his chest. Until now, his nerves had not appeared, but now, standing in front of the woman he loved more than life itself, he was suddenly petrified. Not that he needed to be, because Sara smiled back at him a toothy grin of excitement and he exhaled hard. Michael leaned forward, mouth millimetres from hers. “I love you,” he whispered, migrating his hands to her hips and pulling her body flush with his as he kissed her tenderly.

Sara let Michael kiss her, lost herself in the familiar feel of his lips that she would never tire of. She was still confused at the events that had taken place, but found that she didn't care. They were married, and that was all that mattered. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him even more towards her as her tongue skimmed over his bottom lip. She pulled back before it went any further, her excitement pushing her on as she lost herself in him once more. "I love you too, my husband." She looked at him, a shy smile across her lips as she felt a tear escape her eye. She had just married the love of her life, in a run down jewellery shop she usually wouldn't look twice at. 

“Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi, I now pronounce you man and wife,” Ira shouted throughout the shop, alerting a few customers who had been browsing nearby. “You!” He shouted at a couple nearby quickly. “You seeing this?” He pointed to Sara and Michael kissing in front of him.

The guy nodded. “Yes, sir, we see it,” he laughed, throwing his arm around his girlfriend warmly.

Ira clapped again – another trait it seemed – and waved the guy over. “Great. You've just become witnesses,” he waved the certificate at them and they signed with joyous smiles.

“What happens now?” Michael asked softly, not taking his eyes from Sara. His forehead was pressed against hers and he brushed some tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.

Ira folded the certificate and stuffed it into a pre addressed envelope. He handed it to Michael. “You two sign this and post it off. In a few weeks you'll get an official document calling you Mr and Mrs Scofield,” he took Michael hand and shook it in congratulations. “Now go home and consummate this damn marriage!”


	22. Chapter 22

Sara couldn't wait any longer, and pressed herself up against their still locked front door. Her hand was busy with the zipper of Michael's trousers, whilst she moaned at the feel of having her husbands hands on her thighs. She tore her lips from his to nibble at his jaw, and was rewarded with a groan from the man himself. "Does my husband like that?" She cupped his erection through the material, feeling it pulse beneath her hand as she did so. "Does his wife make him feel good?" She purred at him, her voice vibrating against his skin to gain a reaction from him. 

Michael inhaled hard when Sara touched him though his pants, banging his head against the door. He let her ravish his body, his eyes rolling back into his head when her lips left burns across his jaw. “Say that again,” he growled, fumbling behind him with the door urgently. Sara was wired, erotically excited beyond what he had previously seen, and all because he had married her. “If I had known you were this turned on by being Sara Scofield,” Michael grunted, pushed the door open finally with his back and catching her as they tumbled through the doorway. “I would have married you the day I met you.”

Sara licked at Michael's neck, sucking at the skin and biting down with her teeth. She lifted her leg to curl around his waist, thrusting against him and grabbing onto his backside. "How does that feel, husband?" She rubbed against him, her wetness transferring onto the material of his trousers as she rubbed her bare mound against him. "How does your wife feel?" She licked at his ear, tugging at it with her teeth to get a reaction from him. She stopped them in their path to the bedroom and pulled him against her, walking them both towards their couch. "Bed is too far away." She pushed him onto the cushions and he bounced as he landed. She on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling her dress up to around her waist. 

Michael grabbed onto her hips, stopping her from grinding too hard against his hardness. He was afraid that the night would end too quickly if he carried on with her assault. “I can't believe you got married without panties on,” he moaned softly, exhaling hard as she practically ripped his shirt open and exposed his chest. Michael grabbed at his belt, wrenching it aside and pulling it free from his belt loops with a snap. He leaned forward, seizing Sara's mouth with his hungrily and gripped her hands in his, pushing them behind her back and tying them up with his belt. Satisfied she was secure, Michael wrenched off his shirt and tossed it over the couch. “Is this okay?” he asked quickly, not wanting to over step. They had a lot of games that they played, but bondage was one of his favourites. He couldn't wait until later, when they were doing this all over again, and he could give Sara her wedding gift.

Sara moaned as Michael tied her hands up, and she pulled against her restraints to get a feel for when she was working with. With her hands tied behind her back, she eyed his exposed chest with hungry eyes. Without asking permission, she reached down to lick at the skin. She hummed against him, teasing his nipples to a peak with her teeth. She knew she'd pay for it later, but she ached to taste him. She squirmed in his lap, desperate for some friction as she pulled back to look at him. "I have to keep my husband on his toes, don't I?" She answered his comment about her underwear, or lack of. She knew how he reacted to it, and how it made her react also. "This is more than okay." She moaned as the leather dug into her skin, thrilled at the prospect of having more than one reminder of their special day. The leather dug into the ring on her left hand, making the sapphire cut her skin and leave marks that made a fresh wave of arousal rush to her exposed area. 

“Oh, he's on his toes,” Michael giggled, letting her assault his body some more with her mouth. Michael thrust his hips up until his open fly batted her swollen clit, arousal coating the material of her pants. He pushed his hands into the side of his open pants, sliding them and his boxer down to his knees as Sara raised up on her knees a little. Sara settled back down onto him, teasing the bare ridges of his erection with her folds, and he groaned a clenched jawed guttural sound deep in his throat. Michael reached between them, slicking his fingers over her entrance slowly, watching her eyelids flutter closed. “Do you want what he has for you, Mrs. Scofield?”

Sara nibbled of her lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, pure ecstasy shooting through her body as she felt his skilful fingers where she needed him most. Their added foreplay of being married just amped up her arousal, and she pulled against the restraints in an attempt to break free. "I want everything you have for me, Mr Scofield," She purred against him, leaning up to kiss his lips slowly and demonstrate with her tongue what she wanted to be happening further down her body. 

Michael took Sara's cue, inserting a finger into her each time she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Sara was in charge, not him, and he dragged his fingertips over the ribbed walls of her core in time with her rhythm. Michael moaned, his rock hard erection sitting between them and slipping over her wetness each time she writhed against his hand. “Who's my dirty girl?” He asked her darkly, watching the ecstasy on her face each time he teased her with his hand.

Sara loved when Michael spoke to her during sex, the reaction it gave her being something she had never felt before. She rocked against his finger, needing more yet loving everything he was giving her. "I am baby, I'm your dirty girl." She looked down at him, her hair forming a curtain around them to block the world off from their moans and groans of delight. "Your wife loves it dirty." She ground against his erection, hoping it would spur him on to the main activity. 

“Yeah you do,” Michael agreed with her, digging his fingers in even deeper and using his thumb to massage her clit. His voice had become deeper, a little huskier and every time it left his mouth, he could swear Sara got a little bit wetter. Michael pushed Sara's hair from her face with his free hand, brushing her brow a few times to make sure that her hair stayed where he put it. He trailed his fingers down around her ear, along her delicate jawline and then closed his hand around the thin trunk of her neck. Sara's pulse pounded against his fingers and Michael titled her head back so he could watch her face twist with pleasure as he worked her with his hand. “You love how you taste as well,” Michael growled, pulling his fingers from her scorching core and shoving them into her mouth, curling them against her tongue so she could taste herself. “Taste yourself, baby. Suck my fingers.”

Sara moaned around his fingers, licking herself from him and groaning at the taste. She locked eyes with him as she did so, swallowing around his digits as she would his dick. She released his fingers with a pop and quickly pressed her lips to his, licking into his mouth with her tongue to allow the taste of herself to transfer to him. "How do I taste baby?" She asked huskily, her lips millimetres from his and their breaths mingling as she spoke. "Tell me Michael, how does your wife taste?" She nibbled at his bottom lip, tugging on the skin to coax out a moan she loved to hear from him. 

Michael couldn't wait anymore; he had to taste her. He grabbed her hips roughly, lifting her to her from his lap and setting her down on her feet between his knees. Michael stood, shedding his pants quickly and kicking them aside. “On your knees,” Michael commanded, clicking his fingers and pointing to the floor in front of the couch. Sara complied, shuffling forward until her body was touching the edge of the couch, and Michael moved to stand behind her, pumping his length slowly to take the edge off his arousal. Michael grabbed at the coffee table, pushing it aside and the feet scraped across the laminate floor. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and pushed it under her knees, making sure she was comfortable, before pressing down on her shoulders and encouraging her to lay forward. With her hands bound, Michael made sure she was more comfortable before kneeling behind her and nuzzling his nose between her folds. “Mmmm,” he humming, inhaling hard. Sara's scent was exotic and sweet and he let it invade his nostrils like a fine wine. “You smell so good, baby,” Michael palmed the globes of her ass, pulling them apart and exposing her pinkness even more. He felt Sara shiver a little, her dressed bunched up around her diaphragm, and pressed a kiss to the back of her thigh. He was teasing her, and he knew it. “Do you want me to taste you, my sweet wife?”

Sara shivered at the sudden change in position, feeling completely helpless to her husband and his needs. She knew she was always his first priority, and she loved reciprocating the pleasure to him. "I always want you to taste me," She commented as best she could, her words having left her with the sudden urge to get what she wanted. "I want to feel your tongue, feel your hands." She spoke in a breathless whisper until Michael's tongue made contact with the area she needed him most and her voice cut off and turned into a strangled moan. "You feel so good baby, my husband always feels so good." She couldn't help but using the words, more for her own benefit than for Michael's. It did things to her, knowing that this is what she was going to have for the rest of her life. 

As Michael tongued her from behind, his hot, stiff appendage dipping into her over and over, he felt his own arousal harden even more. He had to grab himself, squeezing hard to fight off his threatening orgasm. Sara was helpless, at his very whim, and Michael had never been so turned on. Thick, clear pre-cum oozed from his tip, dripping onto the floor between his knees, going unnoticed by both of them. Michael groaned, his nose pressed between Sara's cheeks and his lips teasing her folds hungrily. His hands gripped the side of her hips, holding her steady as she wiggled and writhed against his assault. He slapped his hand to her jiggling globe, leaving a red paw print in his wake. “Stop wiggling,” he chastised lightly. “Or you will have to wait longer for what you really want.”

Sara jumped at the sudden slap and moaned at the contact immediately, wanting more already. "Do that again." She commanded, even though she was in no position to be making commands. She reached around to look at his eyes, knowing hers were wide and pleading. "Do it again Michael, harder." She bit her lip, narrowing her eyes at him with the hopes he would take pity on her. She was rewarded with two hard slaps, one coming straight after the other. She dropped her head down and her eyes rolled back, the sensation overwhelming with his constant assault on her clit. "Fuck, Michael. Fuck me." She moaned out, wriggling against her restraints some more. She managed to move a wrist free and escaped the leather belt she had been tied with. She quickly moved, startling Michael as she finally got her hands on him. "What? Like you're the only one in this marriage good at escaping," She quipped quickly, raising her eye as she looked at him. She snaked a hand up his chest and over his nipples, bringing them to full attention for her. 

Michael grinned devilishly, akin to the tattoo on his chest, and removed the belt restraint from Sara wrist. He tossed it aside, the metal buckle hitting a nearby wall and clattering to the ground. Michael stood again and kicked the inside of Sara's knees, moving her legs apart and opening her up to him even more. He grabbed her hips roughly, hoping to leave a mark against her skin, and pulled her to him, tip brushing the silky folds on her entrance. Michael grabbed the base of himself, sliding his bulbous head over her dripping, hot entrance. “You want me like this?” He droned, watching the arch of Sara's back at her pleasure, the ridges of her spine jutting outwards. “No,” He ran his hands over her spine, along the sides of her slightly damp skin on the side of her breasts and flipped her over, her body slumping against the couch cushions. He grabbed her roughly again, pulling her to him and crouching over her menacingly. Michael tapped his sensitive tip to her clit, the slapping noise drowned out by Sara's squeaks of euphoria. “I want to watch your face when you fall,” he whispered, his lips so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face, his length inching into her finally.

Sara melted back against the couch and watched Michael with eager eyes. She wanted to lift herself to see him length disappear inside of her, finding it one of the most erotic things to witness whilst engaging in sex with him. Yet her body felt like it was floating, completely at his will as she lay and took everything he would give her. He started to inch in teasingly slowly, before slamming all the way to the hilt. Sara arched off the cushions at the feeling, her mouth opening and letting out a moan that sounded like it came straight from an adult DVD. She moved her hand to rest around his neck, pulling her body up slightly as she embedded her nails in his skin. She knew it would leave a mark, and the thought excited her. She locked eyes with him once more and knew she had to kiss the cocky grin off his face. She fused her lips to his, timing his thrusts with her tongue. She pulled back when he thrust particularly hard, gasping against his mouth before tugging on his lip. "You feel so good." She whined, her eyes closing tightly as a fresh wave of euphoria washed over her. Sex with Michael had always been the best she'd ever had, but their new marital status seemed to of brought a fresh wave of heat to their sex life. "There's so many things I want to do to you," She whispered huskily against his lips, looking at him with hooded eyes as she struggled to open them again. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at her remark. There were so many things he wanted her to do to him, he simply could not compute the mall at once. Sara's inner walls clenched at him hard, signalling her impending release and he shifted his hips to adjust the angle of his thrusts. He hit home, dragging across her g-spot with his length and feeling the shudder in her stretched thighs. Michael reached over he and clawed a the back of the couch, pulling his entire weight into each thrust as he buried himself into her over and over. “Baby...” he panted, caressing the blunted shape of her chin with his thumb so that she was roused to look at him. When her eyes peeled open, heavy and darkened by desire, Michael looked between them and willed her to follow his gaze. “Baby, look at how well we fit together,” he purred, pushing against the warm skin of her inner thighs and opening her up even more to him.

Sara followed his eye line and watched him disappear inside of her. She could barely keep her eyes open but the sight was something she didn't want to miss, a fresh wave of arousal coating her thighs as she clenched around him. He used his entire bulk to enter her, and she felt him all over. Every nerve was standing to attention and every thrust resulted in a low moan from Sara. "You're perfect," Sara commented, moving her gaze back up to his face. It was scrunched up in pleasure, a sure sign that his own orgasm wasn't far off. "We're perfect together. That's why you're my husband," She groaned around the last word, clenching her teeth as a particularly hard thrust propelled her to her release. She saw stars, needing to close her eyes so tight as she cried out. She practically screamed Michael's name as she came, clawing at his back and digging her blunt fingernails into his skin. 

Sara's fingernail on his skin sent a new, delightful surge through Michael's veins. His velvety smooth length twitched, suddenly heightened by her tightness as she throbbed and pulsed around him during her release. Michael cried out, his moan a little more effeminate than he would have liked, but he couldn't help it. He was teetering on the edge of pain, his voice raspy but higher than normal as his own orgasm rendered him blind. He went deaf, the faint buzz of nothing echoing in his ears so loudly that he could only focus on his short, juddering jerks on his hips and holding on. There was only Sara, her soft, pale flesh pinking and bruising under his fingertips as he gripped her hip and ferociously rode out his release. “Oh...fuck...” Michael whimpered shakily, his head resting to the damp, sweaty skin between Sara's breasts when he could finally manage words again.

Sara lifted a shaky hand to drag it over the shaven hair on Michael's head, keeping him to her as her breath returned to normal. He remained inside of her and she felt him weakly pulse the remains of his orgasm into her body, filling her to the brim. She lifted her left arm to join her right, but was stopped by the ring that was on her finger. They hadn't turned the lights on and the sun was beginning to set, the light hitting it personally and making it glint in front of her eyes. "Today has been perfect." She commented out loud, feeling herself contract around him as they law in the afterglow of being spent together. "I'm your wife." A grin spread across her face, so wide that she felt her cheeks start to hurt. 

Michael reluctantly pulled himself from her grasp and moved to stand. He slipped out of her with ease and offered her his hand, standing in front of her naked and unashamed. His sideways grin twisted up at the corner of his mouth and he licked at his lips. “Mrs. Scofield,” he all but sang, pulling her up from the couch and letting her stretch out like a cat against his chest. Michael wrapped his arms around her, his entire body hardening against hers as he kissed her soundly. It was a slow, chaste kiss an he was in no rush to end it. Mid kiss, Michael bent down and scooped her into his arms, bouncing her into a more comfortable position against his chest and grinning at her wildly. “Now, I know we didn't do this properly,” he began, giving her a quick peck on the lips as he walked them both down the hall towards their bedroom. “And we are doing all of this in the wrong order,” Michael chuckled to himself, stopping at the threshold to their bedroom as if it was their front door. “But a little bit of tradition is important, right?” Michael cocked his head sideways, offering her a warm smile, his hand tickling at the base of her spine where he held her.

Sara wrapped her hands tightly around Michael's cheek, planting a quick kiss to his neck before letting out a hearty laugh. "So important, I can't believe we forgot." Michael walked them to their bed after passing the threshold and and throwing her onto their bed. She fell without grace, but reached up for him quickly. When he fell next to her, she secured his arms around his chest and rested her head over his heart, listening to the steady beat as they lay together. "Shall as have a get together here tomorrow? Tell everyone together?" She asked absent mindedly, drawing shapes on the skin of his chest without thinking much to what she was doing. "I'm meeting Katie for lunch so I'll fill her in." Sara lifted her hand to look at her ring again, not being able to stop herself from admiring its beauty. She couldn't of picked a more perfect piece of jewellery if she'd tried, and the sentiment made it priceless to herself and Michael. 

Michael watched her intently and then moved the lace her fingers with his, admiring the way his mother's ring looked on her finger. “It's beautiful, isn't it?” Michael didn't mean to ignore her questions, he just was so busy watching her inspect her finger. “Almost as beautiful as you,” he looked at her profile, taking in the soft curve of her features and the twitch of her smile.

Sara rolled her eyes but had found herself accepting his comments more lately. She was starting to believe that Michael genuinely found her beautiful, and that was enough to satisfy her for the rest of her life. "I'm honoured you want me to wear it baby, she'd be so proud of you." Sara lifted a hand to cup Michael's face, stroking a hand across his cheek as she looked at him lovingly. 

He paused, frowning a little because of what had transpired in his life, most notably prison, in the last few years. “You think?” he asked nervously, clutching her hand to his and resting them over his heart.

Sara's heart skipped at the nerves in his voice, feeling an ache as she looked at him. She pressed her lips to his, letting her tongue dance with his lazily before pulling back and smiling against his lips. "I know," She confirmed, not a hint of doubt in her voice. "Everything you've done for Lincoln, everything you've become. The way you love me, she's watching you baby," She wanted nothing more than Michael to believe her words, hated the self doubt she knew he was plagued with. 

“I love you so much,” Michael swooned, his arm pulling tighter against her shoulders and holding her to him. He kissed her forehead, right next to her hairline and hummed against her skin. Sara always made him feel safe. She eased his nerves and levelled his head, even when his own mind planted seeds of doubt between his thoughts. “Let's have a thing, but not here,” he said quickly, tracing a small ridge of a scar of her otherwise unblemished arm. “A bar downtown, maybe? That one I talked to Linc in had a big function room out back.”

Sara hummed at the feel of his lips against her skin, the slightest touch from him sending shockwaves through her body. She found herself wondering if she would ever tire of this, if it would ever not feel this amazing between the two of them. She'd found her soulmate and as she glanced at the ring again, she was getting him for the rest of her life. "That sounds perfect baby. As long as you're there, I don't care where we are." Her words rang true as she realised she truly would follow Michael to the ends of the earth or to the end of time. She loved him with every fibre of her being and the future was all she found herself thinking about, their future together. 

 

“So, how was your weekend?” Katie barely lifted her eyes from the three way folded newspaper in her hands, stuffing a forkful of salad into her mouth. The cafeteria of the hospital was the same as it always was. The bustle of people came and went quickly, each member of staff rarely getting to sit and eat. Most doctors ate on the go, and if they did ever get to sit down long enough to begin digestion, she was sure that it was because their patient had already died. “David was playing golf so the me and the girls had a little movie and popcorn marathon.” Katie swallowed another mouthful, her eyes scanning the print as she turned over the page. “Did you see Michael?”

Sara gulped down her coffee, burning her tongue as the liquid was still far too hot. She needed the energy, and was on her 3rd cup of the day. She picked at her sandwich one handed, hiding her little secret from Katie for just a while longer. She had barely slept, having spent the night basking in married bliss with her husband. They had spent the time in between discussing a possible honeymoon, which excited Sara no end. She looked up at her friend and smiled, excited for her reaction. "I saw Michael. But you know, I'm just tired," Sara paused, waiting for Katie to look up from the paper that had her attention. When they made eye contact, Sara started again and tried to suppress her eager smile. "I'm tired of lugging around this massive wedding ring," Sara finally held up her left hand, shaking it around before parading it in front of Katie's face, letting the sapphire do all of the talking after she finished. 

Katie's head snapped towards Sara at her words. “Shut, up,” she shouted sternly, slapping the paper to the desk and grabbing Sara's hand. “Look at this thing!” She said, wide eyed and mouth agape.

Sara watched Katie admire her ring, and felt her cheeks burn despite the wanted attention. Usually one to shy away from any form of spotlight on herself, she suddenly wanted to shout about it from the rooftops. She wanted everyone to know she was married, and who the lucky man was. "We've been married for.." Sara trailed off, looking at her watch before continuing. "19 hours and 11 minutes." She trailed off, feeling giddy as she realised they had been the happiest hours of her life. 

Katie closed her mouth quickly and gave her friend a stern glance. “How? Where was my invite?” she teased, smoothing her thumb over the stone. “Wow, its so...green. It's gorgeous,” She fingered the delicate fitting holding the sapphire in place. “This has to be custom made,” Katie mentioned, admiring the sheer intricacy of the ring.

"It was sudden. After I proposed to him, we just didn't want to wait." Sara shrugged, as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world. She took back her hand and held it out to herself, letting her eyes admire it once more before smiling up at Katie. "It was his mothers, he'd been saving it." Speaking of the moment made tears form in her eyes, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to tell the story without shedding a tear at the memory. 

“Oh Sara,” Katie gushed, clutching her hands to her chest. “I mean, I'm not going to pretend I am not a bit jealous,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “My weekend now pales in comparison,” she winked, suddenly understanding the excessive coffee and constant yawning from her colleague.

Sara now blushed furiously, having believed she was hiding her exhaustion quite well. Despite how close she was with her best friend, she liked to keep her private life with Michael just that. "We're having a party on Friday, to tell everyone properly. If you can get a sitter of course!" Sara added quickly, and then trailed off to wonder if her and Michael would ever have the dilemma of needing to find someone to watch their little ones. "Michael's planning this one, since I ruined his last surprise," Sara rolled her eyes at her husbands insistence, stating that he didn't get his proposal so she should let him plan their wedding celebration. 

“Ooo!” Katie swooned again, a thrill of excitement running through her. She took a sip of her drink, the plastic bottle popping back into place after she has gulped a mouthful of the orange liquid. “I'm afraid my sitters are having a party,” Katie winked at her, rolling her eyes. “is it a late one? Could I bring the girls along?”

Sara laughed at her comment, the girls loving Michael so much that the couple had babysat for the twins multiple times since their first encounter. Katie was looking a lot better for it, and Sara wouldn't pass up an offer of seeing Michael with children. 

"Of course you can, I think Lincoln might be bringing his new girl and her daughter," Sara rested her head against her hand, her elbow propped up on the table as she engaged in conversation. Her boss walked by and she stopped him in his tracks, catching his arm as she turned to face him. 

"Sorry to bother you Doctor but are you free later? I need to change my name over, I'm a married woman now," Sara held her up her hand once more but was met with a much less enthusiastic response from her boss. 

"Of course Sara, just let Lisa on reception know," Doctor Tyler spoke robot like, not taking a second glance at the new ring on her finger. Sara turned back to Katie and rolled her eyes. "At least you were more enthusiastic," The two laughed together and Sara buzzed with excitement at the thought of going home with a name badge that announced herself as Dr. Scofield. 

“Well then, we will be there! And we will bring the girls,” Katie smiled warmly. “The way they talk about Michael you'd think they were in love with him too!” Katie chuckled. The twins loved spending time with Sara and Michael. They often asked when they could see them again, their voices almost filled with disappointment when Katie had to tell them that Michael and Sara were busy, or at work. To them, Michael and Sara were fun, silly and made them laugh much more than their own parents, and Katie didn't mind. She wasn't jealous at all, because it made it easier for her to be their mother when her best friend could be their pal.

Sara swooned at Katie's words, loving how the girls thought of Michael. She once again found her thoughts trailing off to imagine their own little ones, his blue eyes and her auburn locks. She wanted a family to rival the Von Trapps, a flurry of little ones to follow her and Michael around on their adventures. She suddenly snapped from her daydream, turning her attention back to Katie. "I'm sorry." She apologised quickly, taking a bite out of her forgotten sandwich before her lunch hour was up or she got called back early. "I just can't believe it, I'm married Katie!" She exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of many doctors that were sat at different tables around them. 

Katie gave her a wry smirk. “It only gets better from here.”


	23. Chapter 23

Michael was beat. Today had been especially busy at work with a client constantly requested changes to Michael's designs. They were tiny, pedantic changes, and Michael had spent the better part of the afternoon emailing to and fro trying to explain to the client how the “small change” would affect the whole project. Needless to say, they had not listened to him and so in a few weeks time, Michael would be starting the whole debacle again trying to sooth said client by taking the blame. It was his job, and sometimes he hated it.

Sara moved in front of the mirror, swaying back and forth so she could see herself from different angles. She had picked out a new dress for their wedding celebration, this one being a dark purple colour. It contrasted with her hair perfectly and stopped at the top of her thighs, something she knew Michael would appreciate. She had slipped into her favourite heels and applied make up minimally. She had finished work early in order to prepare herself for the night, having explained to work that it was her wedding and therefore having to invite more people than originally intended. She heard the door open and picked up Michael's present from the side, boxed and wrapped with a bow to finish it off. She hid it behind her back and walked to meet him, swaying her hips as he came into sight. 

Michael let out a hefty sigh and tossed his keys onto the side table. He toed off his shoes, not bothering with the laces, and the leather creaked under its stretch. One his feet were free, Michael wiggled his enclosed toes in his socks, enjoying the freedom his feet now had and the cool surface of the floor beneath them. His heavy bag slipped from his shoulder and landed with a thud against the door and Michael pushed it aside with foot, the bag scuffing the wood of the laminate. Finally he looked up and smiled. Sara had obviously come home early and slipped into something a little more comfortable. Not only that, her dress was stunning. Sara was stunning. Her hair rested gently over her shoulders and Michael could see a slither of her upper thigh through the slit in her dress, following the taper of her leg down to her thin, strapped heels. Michael's breath left him and a familiar tingle entered his lower abdomen at the sight of her. “Well, hello Dr. Scofield,” he purred through his smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets and watching her stalk towards him.

Sara reached him and planted a chaste kiss to his lips, but moaned against the feel of having her mouth against his. She had missed him all day, and snaked her free arm around his shoulders until she was cupping his neck. Ignoring the time she had spent on her lipgloss, she teased his lips with her tongue until he allowed her access. She pulled back when breath became necessary, and grinned up at him. "Hello husband, how was your day?" She purred at him, their lips brushing when she spoke as their faces were still so close. 

“Better now,” Michael kissed her back between words, pulling his hands from his pockets and trailing his arms over her shoulders. Her skin felt warm and soft, moisturised by her shower gel, and a hint of coconut and vanilla lingered on her skin. Michael inhaled hard, letting her sugary smell fill his nostrils and he lifted her ring clad hand to his lips. Michael planted a soft kiss to her ring finger, keeping his eyes fixed intently on hers. “How as your day, baby?”

"Busy." Sara sighed, melting her body against his as she relaxed against him. "I was called in as soon as you left for work so I got to leave early. And.." She trailed off, a hopeful look in her eye as she produced Michael's present in front of him. "I got you a present." She grinned, as if presenting a child with a present on Christmas. She knew it would excite Michael no end, but she also knew it would bring her hours of pleasure also so she was thrilled with her purchase. 

Michael's eyes widened and he took the long, narrow box eagerly. He shuffled his shoulders a little, lifting the box to his ear as he shook it gently. No noise came from the thick cardboard box and he frowned at her. “What's this?” He quirked an eyebrow, pulling at the blue, silk ribbon that held the box closed. The ribbon fell away silently and Michael lifted the lid, watching Sara intently as he did so. Inside the box was some white tissue paper and Michael brushed it aside with a gentle swipe. A long, black tapered candle came into view and an instantly overwhelming scent of black cherry hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't unpleasant and he grinned. “Is this what I think it is?” Michael's lips twisted into a sideways smile.

Sara threw both her arms around his neck and swayed her body in front of his. "Dream Sara had a sex candle, I haven't forgotten." She smirked up at him, biting her lip as her eyes drifting to the candle he was holding. There was so much potential, and a definite reason to be excited to come home. "There's another present there too." She whispered, wanting him to look back at the box to see her hidden surprise that waited for him. 

With a knitted brow, Michael looked back into the box, parting the paper even more and flattening it out over the edges on the box. He saw a glint of silver and lifted the candle from the box, holding it aloft between them. Slipped over the long, finger like candle was a blackened band, it surface a brushed matte metal with a inner curve. Michael slipped it off of the candle, putting it aside in it's box and them inspecting the band further. If his engineering experience had taught him anything it was that this ring was made of wolfram, one of the strongest and most durable materials known to man. It was tougher than diamond, which the ring also had, inset into the middle of the band in a square inlay. It was masculine, a darkened grey like his eyes and in a flash Michael lifted his eyes to meet Sara's once more. “You got me a ring,” he said dumbly, as if Sara would have not.

Sara held his gaze and smiled softly at him, feeling his disbelief before taking the ring from him. She took hold of his left hand and hovered the ring over his digit that was to be home to the new jewellery. "I love you Michael Scofield." She spoke as if a statement, not giving any room for argument before she proceeded. "I got you a ring. You're my husband and I'd shout it from the rooftops of I could. But a wedding ring will have to do." She giggled nervously, suddenly scared for his reaction. What if he didn't like it? What if he had pictured something different for a ring he was to wear to the rest of his life? 

“I love it,” Michael smiled sweetly, letting Sara slip the ring onto his finger. Once it was pushed up over his knuckle, he clenched his hands, never wanting to let it go. It fit perfectly and he eyed it lovingly. “And I love you,” he met her gaze once more and closed the gap for a kiss. Michael let his lips linger on Sara's, holding her to his face as he tenderly cupped her face in his palms. His kiss said everything he couldn't with words, and between breathes, Michael's hands had snaked their way down over her shoulders and traced along the planes of her ribs. He growled low in his throat and bumped the jut of Sara's hip as he skimmed his hands down to the top of the revealing slit in her dress. “I also really love this dress,” Michael purred, teasing the exposed skin with his fingertip.

Sara recovered quickly and slapped his hand away, grinning at him with a glint in her eye. She stepped backwards and held up a single finger, wagging it at him while tutting loudly. "Down boy. You need to change and shower so I can show you off as my husband." She still got a thrill as the word rolled off her tongue, the butterflies in her stomach yet to be settled. "Don't worry, we'll have our fun later." She bit her lip, making a note to reapply her gloss once Michael had walked away. She ached to join him, to let him tear her dress from her body and follow him into the shower. Yet she refrained and sent him on his way, swaying her hips as she moved around the living room to fill her clutch bag. 

Michael watched her, the ache in his balls not relenting one bit. “Can we use the candle? Later, I mean,” he smirked and undid his pants. The button popped open and he slipped his fly down slowly, letting Sara watch his every move as he did so. He bit his bottom lip playfully, teasing her with his heavy lidded stare as he reached into his pants and took hold of his length. With slow, languid strokes, Michael toyed with himself, knowing that Sara was watching him and possibly wet between her thighs. The thought alone sent him reeling, and he quickly shucked his pants to his ankles, stepping free and continuing to pleasure himself inside of his boxers. “Not even a little bit of fun now?” He licked his lips salaciously and stepped towards her, closing off her exit and taking her hand in his. “I've had a really long day,” he droned sarcastically, lacing her palm over his rock hard member. “I could use a little...massage,” he grinned darkly, using Sara's hand to paw at his erection.

Sara palmed Michael with her hand, feeling him hot and heavy for her. She closed her eyes at the feel of him beneath her palm, wanting nothing more than to lower to her knees and taste the precome she felt on her fingertips. "Michael." She whined, lifting her eyes to look at him through her lashes. She leant up to kiss him, their tongues immediately fighting for dominance as she began to walk him backwards. Whilst still palming his erection, she kept his lips fused to hers as she used memory to walk them towards their bathroom. When she slammed him into the open door, she removed herself from his body quickly. "Better make your shower a cold one baby." She turned quickly and ran away, knowing they were on their way to being late to their own party already. 

Michael gritted his teeth so hard he thought he might crack his jaw. Sara was cruel and he was horny; the worst possible combination. He watched her skip away like some sort of nymph and gripped at the doorframe, his nails digging into the wood under his frustration. “Later,” he said, his tone dark and warning. “You just wait until later.”

 

Sara stood outside of the door to the bar that held their party. Only a few people knew the real reason for them hosting it, with most thinking it was an engagement party. Michael hadn't even told Lincoln yet, wanting to keep it a surprise. Their fingers were laced together and she turned to face him before they entered. "Are you ready for this Mr Scofield? No going back now." She commented lightly, feeling his wedding band with their fingers interlaced. It had taken much coaxing to get Michael to actually leave their apartment, Sara having been pinned to many walls along the way. She had to apply concealer in the taxi ride over to cover signs of Michael getting overexcited in his quest to keep her indoors. 

Michael let his eyes roam over her hungrily and he drank in the sight of her once more. Sara was absolutely stunning, and there was something about the high slit in her dress that made him twitch in his pants. Michael leaned over and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear, feeling the skin tighten under his lips instantly. “I'm still Mr. Scofield,” he teased, letting his breath fill her ear seductively. “You are the one with the new name. Are you ready?” Michael had wanted to tell Lincoln and his friends but since Sara had proposed, all he could think about was making it official. He wondered for a second if Ira had told Lincoln, but he wasn't even sure when the last time he saw Lincoln even was. Ira had made Michael's dream come true and he owed him a world of debt for it.

Sara let Michael's husky words wash over her, her voice causing her stomach to twitch as arousal ran through her veins. She lifted her free hand to wrap it around his neck, so their faces were inches apart. "I'm so ready." She purred against his lips, letting them touch chastely before she pulled away quickly. "And if you're lucky, there will be a cupboard we can fuck in." She added cheekily, eyeing him up in his deep blue shirt. It brought out his eyes beautifully and they shone in the lights that lit up the outside of the building. He had left his top 4 buttons undone, and she ached to lean down and lick at the lines of the tattoo she loved so much. 

“Stop devouring me with your eyes, Scofield,” Michael teased, tugging her along with him as he stepped towards the door of the bar. “God, you are so horny today,” he mocked, rolling his eyes dramatically. They had arranged to use the back room, and most of the guest had been instructed to already be there by the time they arrived so they could announce their news to everyone in one go. Michael was nervous, he wasn't going to lie. He was worried that family, Lincoln especially, would be angry with him. All he wanted to do was tell his brother that he had just extended their family, but for some reason, just like when they were kids, Michael was scared. “Do you think Linc will be okay?” Michael asked her, gripping the long brass handles and pulling the door towards him. “I asked him to be my best man and everything. What if he had a speech?”

Sara stopped Michael in his tracks by pulling on his fingers, their bodies colliding as he practically fell against her. "Michael, stop stressing." She pressed her free hand to his chest, watching her own ring shine in the light. "Lincoln loves you, he just wants you to be happy. He'll be happy for us." She felt confident in her statement, still living in her obvious bubble of married bliss. She pressed her lips to his once more, hoping to reassure him in the way she knew best. "He can still do his speech, id love to hear it." Their wedding party was the perfect occasion for all of their families to celebrate their love for one another. 

Michael relaxed instantly and let a small chuckle slip from his lips. “Linc does not have a speech,” he said confidently as his hand found her hips. The fabric of her dress clung to her skin like glue and Michael had to make sure Sara wasn't naked under his fingertips. “I'd bet anything that Lincoln Burrows would not have had a speech ready until the day before our wedding.”

Sara felt Michael's hand on her hip tighten and she turned her head to face him once more. "Just so you know.." she whispered quickly, just before they entered the room to greet their guests. "They're crotchless again." Knowing what he was feeling for, she didn't want to disappoint. Her aim for the night was to rile him up as much as possible, knowing the outcome was always amazing for the both of them. 

“Oh, you temptress,” he groaned low in his throat, tightening his grip on the jut of her hips and wishing he wasn't standing in the doorway to a bar so he could verify her words. Michael had zero reason to doubt Sara. He knew she liked to play these sorts of games with him, and he liked her to, but riling him up in public was her meanest venture. “When we get home, I swear to god,” he growled, palming her ass and digging his fingers into the soft, bouncy flesh.

Sara chuckled lightly before finally opening the door, pulling them both through and being greeted by all of their guests. They all stood with their eyes on the door, waiting for the couple to arrive. They were met with cheers and it was nothing short of the reception received a real wedding. Sara blushed immediately and buried her face in Michael's shoulder, letting the applause die down before turning to face the room. "Sorry for being late everyone, Michael had to do his hair." She joked playfully, bumping her hip to his as the room quietened down to allow her voice to be hear. "Thank you all for coming and I'm sure you know why you're all here." Sara held up her left hand, once again proudly showing off her ring for the entire room to see. She then turned to Michael and gestured for him to continue their speech, knowing he was much better with words than she was. 

Michael looked around the room and took in everyone's excited expressions. It was like his office all over again, only more personal. Lincoln stood closest to him, damp bottle of beer in hand and his crinkled white shirt unbuttoned almost to his navel. Next to him was who he presumed to be the lovely Layla, her arm slung around his huge bulk. She was smaller than Michael imagined and looked almost comical next to the huge mass of his brother, but they were both smiling, which gave him the boost he needed. “So, we got married,” Michael announced tentatively, digging his fingertips into the palm of Sara's hand as he held on for dear life. “Kinda by accident, but we got married.”

Sara gripped back on Michael's fingers, letting him know that she was right by his side. The crowd went silent for a moment before the cheering begun again. Sara was swept away by work colleagues, who surrounded her for information on how it had all gone down. She looked over and saw Lincoln approach Michael, and decided to leave the brothers alone before she joined them. 

Lincoln stood in shock for a moment, his beer almost falling from his grasp as he recovered. It took Layla shaking his arm for him to blink again, and he began to chuckle. "They got married, of course they did. They're Michael and Sara." He laughed as he planted a kiss to the side of her head, happy to have her by his side. "You'll get used to them." He felt nothing but happiness towards his brother and new sister-in-law, only slightly annoyed he missed his chance to give Michael a wild night in somewhere like Las Vegas. "I'm going to go and congratulate the idiot, then I'll introduce you." He kissed Layla quickly before moving from her side towards Michael, who looked like he was waiting for his presence. "Little bro, what have you done?" He approached Michael with open arms, his voice stern but his grin betraying him as he smacked Michael on the back. 

“Are you mad?” Michael peered up at Lincoln through a bowed head, just like when they were kids.

Lincoln was taken back by Michael's expression, almost hurt that Michael thought he wouldn't be happy for them. "Am I mad I didn't get to take you to Vegas and hire you a stripper? I'm raging." Lincoln tried to lighten the mood, before he clutched Michael's face between his large hands and pressed an out of character kiss to his forehead. "Of course I'm not mad, you dick." He pulled back, letting his grin show as he looked back at Michael.

Michael grabbed Lincoln's hands and held them to his face. “Thanks, brother,” he beamed, resting his forehead against Lincoln's before embracing him in a hug. Michael held his brother tightly and then quickly wipes a fallen tear from his face. “I'm scared, Linc. I deviated from the plan, and it felt good.” Michael had always had what he called a 'life plan' and Lincoln had often teased him about it growing up. He had said you could not plan your life because you would never know which direction it would lead. Now, more than ever, Michael understood what Lincoln had been saying.

Sara watched the brothers embrace before approaching them, wrapping her hand around Michael's waist and causing them to break apart. She looked at the happy smiles on both their faces and knew their conversation had been a success. "Room for another one in this Scofield/Burrows hug?" She commented cheekily, eyeing Lincoln while her own grin dominated her face. 

Lincoln felt Sara approach and pulled his hands away from Michael's face. He looked at her before pulling her into his own arms, swinging her around before planting her back down on her feet at Michael's side. "Glad to have you on board Doc. But I've got to ask, was all this because you knew I'd take my brother to Vegas?" Lincoln couldn't seem to it go, already thinking of how to surprise Michael with a late bachelor party and whisk him away for a weekend of drinking. 

Sara laughed and clung back onto Michael, taking hold of his possessively and plastering herself to his side. "Absolutely, my plan worked. I don't like sharing." She looked up to Michael, who was watching them banter with an amused look on his face. 

"One second, let me grab Layla." Lincoln rushed off to find his girl, who was talking to one of Sara's colleagues at the bar. 

Michael watched Lincoln interrupt Layla's conversation apologetically and he frowned. “He seemed intent on getting me to Vegas,” Michael chuckled, pressing his hand to the small of Sara's back and tracing his fingertips over the bumps of her spine.

Sara sank back into his touch and moved her head to face him, not being able to wipe a smile off her face. She held onto his strong arms and kissed his lips for much longer than necessary, humming against his mouth in appreciation. "You're going nowhere." She trailed a possessive arm down his back, pulling his body to hers. She felt his member spring to life at their close contact and smirked against his lips. 

Lincoln moved back to his family with his hand now in Layla's, but found that they were interrupting yet another quiet moment between the couple. "Excuse me, no sex now you're married." He commented unapologetically, watching them spring apart at the sudden intrusion despite being in a room full of people. He looked to Layla and pulled her into his side. "This is my.. this is my Layla." He coughed to cover up his mishap, seeing as they had yet to discuss labels and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. 

Michael extended his hand, unsure on any other way to greet Layla. He didn't know her well enough to embrace her and he definitely felt like a quick peck on the cheek would be too much. And besides, Sara had a jealous streak in him that made his blood boil with arousal and that was something he wanted to keep between them. “It's nice to meet you,” he smiled, warm fingers wrapping around Layla's smaller hand when she offered her his hand. “I'm Michael, and this is Sara,” Michael let Layla's hand slip from his quickly and wrapped a huge arm around Sara's shoulders, pulling her to him. Michael looked down at Sara, his smile changing to a more seductive one that only they shared. “My wife.”

Sara looked up at Michael and matched his smile, fluttering her lashes slightly at him with a glint in her eye. She quickly moved her attention back to Layla and moved from Michael's grasp to quickly kiss the woman on her cheek. She watched the smile on Lincoln's face and knew how happy he was to of finally found someone worthy to make him happy. "We've heard so much about you." Sara aimed to make Lincoln blush, which is a task she completed. "We're not always this unexpected, are we baby?" She turned back to Michael, grabbing him around the waist and pushing her hand into the pocket of his trousers. 

Michael's eyes went wide. “God no,” he shook his head quickly, frowning at his own words. “I have a plan for everything,” he chuckled lightly. “Just ask Linc.”

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed into his shoulder, grabbing onto the skin of his behind beneath her fingers. "Oh god, stop with the plan already." She turned back to face the couple and smiled warmly at Layla. "So I walked into his work and proposed in front of everyone, who cares?" The girls shared a giggle and Sara decided it was time for her to face their guests again. "Shall we go and get a drink Layla? Leave the boys to it." She didn't wait for an answer, kissing Michael quickly before linking arms with the woman and walking off towards the bar. 

Lincoln watched them go and turned back to Michael in disbelief. "She's a fiery one, that wife of yours." He raised his brow at his brother, crossing his arms with a glint of humour in his eyes. 

Michael watched her go, fixing his gaze on her hips as she sauntered across the room. He took a gulp of the beer he was holding in his hand, the cooled droplets of water trickling down the bottle towards his mouth. Michael swallowed hard, never taking his eyes from Sara as she threw her head back in laughter. Her breasts jiggled, bouncing in her dress and she toyed a hand in her auburn locks, shooting him a quick glance. “You have no idea,” Michael smirked, remembering a particularly saucy encounter. 

Sara locked eyes with Michael as she sipped from the wine in her hand, licking the rim of the glass for his pleasure only. She had found a group of her colleagues at the bar, Katie and David included. After quick introductions of Layla, the group fell into a comfortable conversation about work and their lives. Sara knew Michael would be watching her, so placed herself next to Matthew in their circle. She threw her head back dramatically at something he said, pawing at his arm to keep herself upright. She was only on her first drink of the night, but her high shoes made her unsteady. "Oh Matthew, that's outrageous." He had replayed a story about a patient at work, which Sara usually would only have rolled her eyes at. But she loved how possessive and jealous Michael got, loved the reaction it got from him and how their night usually ended. 

Lincoln was in conversation with Michael and some distant family members, ones they only united with for special occasions. Michael seemed distant, and Lincoln followed his gaze. Sara had her hand pressed to the arm of another man, her smile wide as she laughed along with the other members of the group. Layla was with them, and their eyes locked as if she knew he would be looking for her. She shot him a smile and them shrugged her shoulders at Sara's antics. "You okay man?" He commented quietly to Michael, who looked close to breaking his beer bottle with the harsh grip his knuckles had on the glass. 

Twitching his head sideways, Michael tore his eyes from Sara to offer his brother a reassuring smile. It was quick, and forced, tight lipped and over before it began. “Yeah, of course,” Michael lied, the blood returning to his knuckles as he loosened his grip on the green bottle in his hand. He wasn't. Not at all. His blood felt like it was bubbling in his veins, reaching a point of simmering under his skin. Sara's hand on another man was something he wouldn't abide, even less now that they were legally married. Michael knew that Sara was playing one of her games, enticing him in her own special way, and he knew exactly what she wanted. Michael licked his lips and offered her a raised brow when she looked back his way, sucking hungrily on the bottle until it was empty and biting his bottom lip in frustration. “Would you excuse me,” Michael said blankly, handing his empty bottle to Lincoln and striding over to Sara. Michael's heart pounded in his chest and all he wanted to do was wipe the shit smirk from Matthew's face for touching his wife, but with a calm, composed expression, Michael smiled instead. “Sara, I'm sorry, can I borrow you for just a minute?” He smiled at Katie and David apologetically, ignoring Matthew completely and tugging on Sara's arm as he led her away from the group.

Sara shot the group an apologetic smile and let herself be lead away by Michael, sneaking a look at his face as they walked. He kept a stoney expression as he lead them past their guests, and she knew her plan had worked. They left the room and Sara stopped herself against a near wall, making it so Michael's body was stood in front of hers as she let her back rest against the stone. "Something wrong baby?" She asked innocently, her voice dripping with honey as she looked up at him through her lashes. She bit her lip as she spoke, knowing it was a small habit that drove Michael mad. 

A nervous chuckle fell from Michael's lips and he ran a slightly sweaty palm over his shaved scalp. He sucked in a breathe, planting his hands firmly on his hips as he looked around the hall. There was no one nearby but just to make sure his message was heard, Michael grabbed her by the hand and pulled her on shaky heels towards a nearby door. The door was locked, but whoever had used the apparent store room last had been stupid enough to leave the keys in the door. Michael twisted them roughly, pulling the key from the hole and yanking to door open. One last look over his shoulder told him that they were alone, and he pushed Sara inside hastily, stepping in behind her and closing the door behind them. “Oh, just one little thing,” Michael walked Sara backwards until her back hit the door, and he licked his lips salaciously. He rolled his eyes upwards, plunging the key back into the keyhole and locking it from the inside. “My wife drives me insane.”

Sara gasped as her back hit the door, feeling Michael press himself against her as he locked the door behind them. She pushed her hips against his slightly, feeling the effect her little display had had on him. She grinned and snaked her arms up his chest. They rested around his neck and with the added height from her heels, their lips were touching with the closeness of their bodies. "Why would that mean something is wrong Michael?" She whispered huskily into the dark room, the dim light from outside casting a shadow on his eyes and making them vibrant as she looked at him. "I love driving your crazy." She thrust her hips quickly and captured his lips at the same time, her tongue immediately tangling with his as if he anticipated her move 

Michael let her kiss him and then pulled his lips from hers, letting a growl escape his lips. He ground his teeth together, smoothing his hand up Sara's arms and unlocking them from around his neck. He smirked at her, watching her slight shock at his move, and then smiled at her darkly. “You shouldn't tease your husband like that,” Michael nodded towards the door behind her. “Laying your hands on another man,” he purred, his voice full of spite and venom towards the man Sara had thought it appropriate to touch. Michael didn't know him and rationally he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Michael let his eyes float over her body, watching the heave of her bosom in her dress and inhaling her coconut and vanilla scent. “What were you thinking?” He smirked, holding her wrists to the door beside her possessively. 

Sara fought weakly against her restraints, not really wanting to get out of them. She panted in front of Michael, knowing he was watching her every move as she tried to grind against him. "I was thinking about you baby." She offered sweetly, delighted at the reaction her actions had caused. "I was thinking about your strong arms holding me up, and I just had to see how they compared." Her voice stayed mellow despite her erratic heart rate, and she watched Michael's eyes darken at her words. "He's nothing compared to you." She moved her head forward once more, hoping he would accept her pleas and let her kiss him again. 

Michael clicked his tongue against the roof on his mouth and shook his head from side to side. “That's not the correct response,” Michael sang childishly, digging his thumbs into her inner wrists until he felt her pulse beat against his fingertips. He leaned forward, ghosting his lips over hers, teasing her with the prospect of a kiss. “Try again,” he commanded darkly.

Sara wanted to please his desperately, knew it was the only way she was going to get what she wanted. "I love winding you up baby, love how possessive you get over me." She commented truthfully, her voice sounding breathless as she ached with want for her husband. "I'm your wife Michael, only yours." She whined desperately, writhing against the wall with her hands tightly held in his. She knew time was against them, knew they would be missed at their own party. Every noise rang loudly in her ears, and she tried to keep an ear out for approaching footsteps. 

“Only mine, eh?” Michael teased, biting his bottom lip and glancing down to his erection. It was rock solid, pressing to the inside of his slacks painfully and he released his grip on Sara's arms when she followed his gaze. “Show me,” he demanded.

Sara eyed his erection as her mouth watered. She reached out to grasp it tentatively, needing to feel what her actions had caused. She found him hot and heavy, reacting immediately to her touch. She could feel his precome had already created a wet patch on his trousers, so decided to put him out of his misery. "My my, that really did turn you on didn't it?" She commented as she fell to her knees, using her hands to quickly unfasten his belt. She pulled the material down and mouthed at him through the material of his boxers, wetting it with her tongue as she trailed the harsh outline. "Do you like knowing I'm yours forever?" She took off his boxers, taking him in her hand as she waited for an answer from him; pumping him slowly and keeping him just in front of her lips. 

Michael balled his fist and punched the door in front of him, suddenly aware that he may have attracted some unwanted attentions. All he could focus on was Sara's mouth lapping hot, wet trails over his boxers, the thin cotton fabric soaking up her saliva. Michael's head lolled forward and he caught Sara's eye as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I don't know if I can believe you just yet,” Michael baited her a bit more, leaning his hips forward until he felt her lips touch his tip. “Why don't you try and convince me, baby.”

Sara took his teasing and decided to make him eat his words, taking him entirely in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around his head, taking him even deeper as she relaxed her throat. She clung to the back of his thighs, looking up at him with tears in her eyes as she bobbed her head. She wanted to speak to him, see if she had managed to convince him yet. His reaction told her she had, as he reached to capture her hair in his large hand. She hummed in approval, vibrating around his cock from low in her throat. She was jumped out of her task by a harsh knock on the door, and a voice she knew Michael didn't want to hear; especially now. 

“Hello?” The voice called softly, tapping on the door again.

Michael recognized the voice instantly and a surge of power thrummed in his blood. It was Matthew and when he knocked on the door again and Sara looked up at him, Michael pressed his finger to his lips and gave her a wink.

“Yeah?” Michael called back, his voice low and changed by his arousal. He wasn't sure if Matthew would recognise it, and he didn't care.

“Oh, I didn't know if anyone was in there,” Matthew began and Michael's eyes flicked to the handle as it was pushed downwards. The door remained where it was and Michael smirked to himself. “I heard a noise,” Matthew added when no reply came and released the handle, letting it spring back into place.

“I'm busy,” Michael barked, anger evident in his voice.

Sara looked up at Michael, noticing the smirk he sent her way. He was absolutely loving it, loved knowing what Sara was doing to him with the possibility of Matthew being able to hear them. She swallowed around him and he thrust into her mouth without warning, making her gag around him. She shot him a warning look with tears now shining in her eyes, but took him straight back in her mouth. She moved one hand from his thigh to fondle his balls, wanting to make him vocal. She knew it was a risky game, especially with a work colleague. But the pleasure on Michael's face made it hard for Sara to care about anything but making him come. 

Michael broke the silence with a groan, his voice echoing in the store room and his hand gripping the handle in front of him. Michael pushed it down hard and he felt someone else grip it from the outside.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Matthew prodded innocently.

“F...Fine,” Michael breathed, his voice barely audible. Sara was hot, her mouth practically burning his length as he thrust inside of her again. Michael heard Sara gag and he growled again.

“Are you sure?” Matthew asked again quickly and his voice seemed closer. Michael suspected he had pressed his ear to the door in order to be even more nosey than he already was.

“GO AWAY!” Michael thumped the door hard, Sara tickling the skin behind his testicles in that special way she always did. It sent him wild, his arousal stiffening instantly and the pit of his stomach beginning to burn. Michael looked down at Sara again, the redness in her eyes as she struggled to accommodate his entire length turning him on tenfold. “Fuck,” he mouthed to her silently, fisting his hand in her ruddy locks.

Sara felt his grip tighten in her hair and knew that meant he was close. She licked the entire way back down his length and gripped the end of him, moving her mouth from him as she pumped him slowly to keep him close. "Let me hear you baby. Show him what your wife does to you." She freed her other hand from his thigh and made him watch as she moved to between her own. She was sodden, her fingers sliding right through her folds of her crotchless underwear. She took him back inside of her mouth, following the thumping vein with her tongue until he was fully inside again. She timed the bobs of her throat with the thrusts of her fingers, and moaned loudly when he finally came in her mouth. 

The white stars behind Michael's blinded him and his wobbled a little on his feet. He fell backwards, hitting a rack of stock and the bottles clashing together with a clink. Michael felt his knees give out and he gasped for breath, swearing in the air when his head fell backwards. He ignored the pain in his shoulder from the impact of the metal shelving and fell to his knees in front of Sara. “Wow,” he rasped, his eyes fluttering open to meet her proud smile. “You're amazing, baby.” Michael shoved his hands into her hair, pulling her face to his roughly and crushing her lips in a kiss. He hummed contently, his tongue tasting the edge of her lip before sucking it between his teeth.

Sara duelled her tongue with Michael's, passing on the taste of him after she had swallowed every drop. She gripped onto the back of his neck, holding him close as their teeth clattered together. She guided his hand that wasn't in her hair to where her fingers were still dancing through her juices, and groaned when his digits made contact. "That's all because of you baby. You do that to me." She bit her lip as she looked at him, knowing her hair had been ruined by his hands so there would be no disguising what the couple had done. 

“I'm sorry I get so jealous,” Michael breathed, resting his forehead against hers. “But can you blame me?” he growled, slicking his fingers through her slick folds and letting her arousal burn his fingertips. Michael bit his lip and remembered Sara was wearing crotchless panties, a surge of dark passion running through his blood. Michael watched her face intently, dipping a single digit into her heat and feeling her clench her muscles around him. “Oh Sara, you do things to me I can't even put into words,” Michael groaned, teeth grinding together as he toyed with her sensitive clitoris. 

Sara writhed against Michael's finger, grinding on his digit as she let out a deep sigh. She gripped onto his shoulders and ghosted her lips over his, kissing him softly as he played with her inner walls. "I love you being jealous." She whispered huskily, stopping to cry out when she felt him enter a second finger. She was already close, having found herself turned on from his possessive reaction and his response to her mouth on him. "I'm yours Michael, only you make me feel this good." Her voice inched higher with every word, her grip tightening on his shoulders as she threw her head back. "I'm going to come." She cried out, pressing her lips to his to stop her screams escaping. They were close to being caught already, and she knew how vocal she got when with Michael like this. 

“Yeah you are,” Michael purred between kisses, gobbling up her cries as he inserted a third finger into her soaking core and circled his thumb over her clit. “You're mine and He grabbed onto Sara's elbow, steadying her body as she shook, the muscles in her thighs shivering under his touch as Sara tried to clench her thighs around his hand. Michael chased her orgasm relentlessly, thrusting his fingers into her fluttering essence over and over until he felt her body stiffen. “I got you baby.” Michael pulled Sara's head down so she was resting it on his shoulder and let her grab the material of his shirt as she came. “I'll catch you,” he promised, his lips so close to her ear he was sure only Sara would hear his words.

Sara groaned against Michael's shirt, biting his shoulder through the material as she shook with her orgasm. Her closed her eyes so tightly that she saw stars, feeling herself so limp in Michael's arms as she rode out the aftershocks. She caught her breath before finding the energy to lift her head and take hold of Michael's between her hands. "I'm so lucky to have you for the rest of my life." She commented soundly, sealing her words with a kiss. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from inside of her, immediately feeling empty and longing to be filled by him. 

Slipping his fingers into his mouth, Michael tasted Sara's nectar and moaned. She was sweet on his tongue and he grinned boyishly at the taste of his prize. Sara was his, no doubt about it, and he would never forget the taste of her. He heard Sara groan and he smiled at her, letting her suck on his thumb seductively to taste some of her juices that had stuck there. “When we get home...” Michael threatened darkly, watching her tongue swirl over the pad of his thumb as if she was sucking him again. “...You're going to know exactly how mine you are.” Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips to her, taking the last remnants of her nectar from her tongue with his. He smoothed his hands down her sides, eager to feel her skin under the ripples of her dress, but grunted in frustration instead. “How long do we have to be here?” He chuckled through gritted teeth. “At our own party I mean?”

Sara groaned as she swirled her tongue around his thumb, locking eyes with him as she tasted herself. She sucked on his skin, using her tongue as if she was still tasking his cock. When he kissed her, their tongues duelled as they fought for the final taste of her release. Her skin was alight when he touched her, and she shivered under his touch. It was as if her dress wasn't there, as if his skin was directly on hers. "We've been in here for so long Michael, it's our party." She laughed with their foreheads pressed together, but not finding it in herself to care in the slightest. She wanted her husband, and she had him. Who would blame her for that?   
Michael pushed himself to his feet and offering Sara his hand, pulling her up with little effort when she rested her hand in his. He pouted playfully, tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping up his fly. “Do you think anyone has noticed our absence?” He giggled, smoothing Sara's hair down on the top her head unsuccessfully. “Do you think Matthew knew?” He spat the name of Sara's colleague like it was poison on his tongue and his jealousy fired anew within him.

Sara shook her hair out, trying to hide the ruffles that had been cussed by Michael's fingers. She wiped under her eyes, knowing her make up had probably smudged during their activities. "I hope so." Sara pressed her body against his, kissing him soundly and leaving no room for comment from him. "I hope he heard what your wife was doing to you, and how much you were enjoying it." Sara definitely got a thrill out of the thought of being caught, completely unashamed at their actions of a newly married couple. She thought that maybe she had overstepped a line with Michael, but she also knew that he knew how much she loved him and that she would spend the rest of her life proving it to him. 

“Oh I enjoyed it very much,” Michael smirked at her. “I can't wait to try out my new gift later on too.” Michael quirked an eyebrow at her and nodded towards the door behind them. “Come on, we should get back,” he said sadly, rolling his eyes. Michael hated parties, but when it was your own, you had to attend. “At least let me hide in the food table fort with the twins,” he grinned, twisting the key in the lock and pulling the door open slowly.

Sara followed Michael down the path that lead them back to their party, and it looked like they were in the clear. The room was still alive with action, which made it possible that nobody had noticed they were missing. She moved closer to Michael's sound and was about to comment the same, when she saw Lincoln approach them with a quirk in his eyebrow. 

Lincoln was engaging in conversation with Layla and some of Michael's colleagues, being fully filled in on the story of Sara's proposal. His brother had been missing for quite some time, and Lincoln absolutely knew what they were up to. He had noticed the jealously in Michael's eyes before he left to find Sara, and neither had been seen since. When the door reopened and the couple walked through, Lincoln tightened his grip on Layla's hip to get her attention. He excused them from the group and made a beeline for the pair, who both looked dishevelled and wide eyed as the rejoined the real world. "Sis, nice hair. Get lost at your own party?" Lincoln commented unashamedly, leaning over to slap his brother on the shoulder. 

“We needed to talk,” Michael looked over at Sara with a wry grin. “Privately,” he tried to stop his lips twitching into a smile when he saw a flicker of red spread up Sara's cheeks. Michael tore his eyes from Sara to look back his brother innocently. “What did we miss?”

Lincoln shook his head in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the complete lack of shame from his brother. At least Sara had the decency to look at least a bit embarrassed. "You didn't miss anything, you guys are the party." Lincoln pulled Layla closer to him, and chuckled as he kissed the side of her head. He wasn't usually one for public displays of affection but everything with Layla seemed different, and he finally understood what Michael had been saying about his feelings for Sara. 

"Anyway guys, have you got a honeymoon planned?" Layla decided to save the couple from further embarrassment, tightening her hold on Lincoln as a warning for him. 

Michael snaked his arm around Sara, holding her too him and letting his hand trace over the small of her back. He gave her a wondering look, brows knitting together in thought. “Have we?” He asked Sara, smoothing his hand down over the curve of her behind. Michael couldn't keep his hand off of her, especially as he knew what was to come. 

“You should go to Baja,” Lincoln took a swig of his beer, swallowing awkwardly.

“Ten cent beers at happy hours!” The brothers chimed together, bellowing laughter vibrating from their chests afterwards. 

Sara looked between the two and let out a laugh, unable to hold it in. "I feel like there's a story behind this. What aren't you telling me?" Sara swung around until she was in front of Michael's body, pressing her hands to his chest and narrowing her eyes at him. She felt his skin through his shirt, wanting nothing more than to tear it off him. She felt her skin prickle under his touch, and inched her body even closer to his than she thought possible. 

"Yeah come on boys, tell us." Layla coaxed from Lincoln's side, taking his beer from him and swallowing the liquid. Her glass was empty and she completed the action as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Michael looked over to his brother and smiled sheepishly. “Spring break,” he chuckled, lightly scratching the back of his head. He lifted a brow and grinned cheekily. “That's actually all I remember.”

Lincoln's voice rumbled from his mouth. “I've never seen anyone drink so much,” he tilted his beer bottle at Michael. “Impressive, considering he was tiny back then.”

“Hey!” Michael countered, his eyes wide with offense. “You drank your fair share!”

“Michael here...” Lincoln leaned into the middle of the group, Sara and Layla huddling forward for the gossip. “...He went around telling everyone we were the sons of some billionaire...”

“Bill Gates,” Michael pointed at Lincoln, making sure he had the correct details to this story.

“Yeah, him,” Lincoln nodded. “He gave this big speech about how our dad started his company in his garage and he was leaving it all to us,” Lincoln couldn't believe Michael's ruse had even worked and he was temporarily distracted by Michael laughing at the memory.

“It worked didn't it? We didn't pay for a single beer that year,” Michael announced triumphantly.

“And you were so drunk I am surprised you even finished college,” Lincoln told him sternly. Lincoln had always looked out for Michael as a father figure, and back then was no exception. Borrowing a huge amount of money to put Michael through school was single handedly the best and worst decision of his life, but Lincoln would never be sorry for it.

Sara laughed as the boys told their story, loving hearing tales about Michael before they met. She caught eyes with Layla and rolled her eyes, barely being able to imagine Michael as a careless college student. But as she listened, she saw the light behind Michael's eye and began to hatch her plan. They were going to get the honeymoon of both their dreams, that she was sure off. "Wow baby, it looks like I've tamed you." Sara reached up to kiss his cheek, lingering longer than necessary as she trailed her fingers down his back. Despite having already tormented him within an inch of his life, she still loved to rile him up at every opportunity. 

"Me too Linc, looks like I came at just the right time." Layla commented lightly, looking over as Sara embraced Michael. She was already jealous of their relationship, and hoped she'd be there with Lincoln one day. It was still early days, but she knew it was something special. She hadn't dated since Ruby's dad ran out on them three years ago. Although it was completely his loss, it still caused her immense pain whenever she looked her daughter in the eye. She couldn't help feeling responsible that her daughter was growing up without her father. 

As if reading Layla's thoughts, Michael motioned over to the table of food spread out against one side of the room. Katie's twins, Emma and Lily, we busy hiding under the table and Michael could clearly see the more dominant one motioning to Ruby. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had no doubt that they were role playing some grand adventure. “I see Ruby is making friends,” he mentioned casually, offering Layla a warm smile. “She's pretty,” he complimented with a grin. “I bet Lincoln feels all ganged up on when you guys get together, huh?”

Layla smiled as she watched her little one play with the twins. Ruby wasn't the most popular in her class, and had already dealt with a flurry of bullies due to only having one parent. She looked back at Michael and returned his warm smile, pleased to see he was genuinely interested about her life and her daughter. "Thank you." She smiled shyly, never really knowing how to accept compliments as Ruby was the spit of her mother. "Ruby loves your brother, you should see them together. He's amazing." Layla watched Lincoln turn crimson under her compliments, and burrowed herself into his side. Suddenly, Ruby looked up and saw the adults looking at her. She ran over with the twins hot on her feet. "Lincoln, can we get chocolate cake?" Ruby pleased, her lashes fluttering but her face telling everyone that she already knew the answer. 

Lincoln looked down and into her warm brown eyes, not even hesitating before saying yes. Ruby took his hand and he was lead away to the table piled high with food. He turned to find Michael being dragged by Emma and Lily to the same spot. 

Sara watched her husband get taken away, and turned to Layla with a smile. "She really is beautiful, and it's great how taken she is with Lincoln. He's such a good guy." Sara felt slightly possessive of her brother-in-law, but already knew that she didn't have to worry about Layla. She knew of Lincoln's past, and she knew how different this was for him. 

"He is, I'm lucky to of found him." Layla commented truthfully, already feeling a closeness to Sara due to how welcoming both her and Michael had been to her and her daughter. "Anyway, any little ones for the newlyweds?" Layla wanted to deflect the conversation from her and Lincoln, and was genuinely curious about the next steps for the couple. 

Sara wasn't taken back by Layla's question, it was one that had been asked by many throughout the night. One of her colleagues even believed their quick wedding was due to her already been pregnant. Sara looked to Michael, who was holding a giggling Lily high in the air, and crossed her arms as she enjoyed her view. "Absolutely." She commented, her voice definite and not leaving room for argument. "As long as it's with Michael, I wouldn't mind having 20." Sara only half joked, knowing that she wanted an entire brood of mini Scofields. She caught Michael's eye and started to walk back towards her, putting Lily down carefully before reaching her. 

“Sara!” Lily screeched, running full speed into Sara's legs.

“Careful, sweetie!” Michael called softly, steadying Sara with a hand on her elbow. Michael offered her an apologetic smile and mouthed the word every parents hated to say aloud. Chocolate. Lincoln had given all three girls chocolate cake and Lily was having her little sugar rush.

“Sara!” Lily looking up at Sara with wide, crazy eyes, her hair wayward and fuzzy. “Michael said we can go to the Disney store and we can buy a toy and I will probably pick a Frozen toy because Elsa is my favourite but I also really like The Little Mermaid because Ariel has red hair like you but Emma likes Peter Pan because she thinks Captain Hook has a funny moustache...”

“Woah, slow down little lady!” Michael tried to calm Lily as the words spilled from her mouth so fast Sara had a hard time keeping up with her train of thought. The train of thought for a small child was already complicated at best, but Lily was in overdrive. Michael crouched down to Lily's eye level and spun her to face him, grabbing her slightly shaking hands in his and taking a deep breath in. Lily copied him, blowing out her breath with a audible sigh. “Breathe it out Lily, come on, once more with me.” Michael sucked in a huge breath and nodded for Lily to copy him, which she did and then smiled at him broad and toothy.

“Okay, bye!” Lily squealed, rushing passed him, almost knocking him off his balance, before rushing into her sister and carrying on her spiel. 

Michael blinked and stood up, confused by what had just happened. “If Katie asks, blame Lincoln,” he laughed softly, rubbing a hand over his brow.

Sara let out a sigh as she watched Lily run away, her head was spinning after witnessing the sugar rush of a child. She looked at Michael as he stood up, smiling at him as she moved into his space. "They look happy." She commented as she moved her arms to around Michael's neck, moving her head into the direction of Lincoln. He held Ruby in his arms, Layla laughing at his side at something he had said to her daughter. "I know I've said it before but I love seeing you with the girls. I can't wait to see you with one of ours." She cocked her brow at Michael, waiting for his reaction as she pecked at his lips. 

“Well then,” Michael arched his back a little, letting his body press into her. “How about we go home and start practising?”


	24. Chapter 24

Having slipped from their own party, they had raced home as fast as their pretend sober driving would allow and stumbled into their apartment, all hands and arms tangling together.  Michael had been patient all evening, knowing that  Sara had been wearing crotchless panties.  Thankfully, for his sanity, she had declined to sit down all evening, instead heeding his pleading looks when she was offered a seat.  Michael never wanted anyone else to see what was underneath the dress she was wearing, because it was his.  And his only.  He was also more than eager to get home and find out how it felt to be under Sara's torment, his skin buzzing and feeling electrified as Sara had slipped a blind fold over his darkened blue eyes.  “Oh, this is new and exciting,” he purred, a broad grin spreading over his face as he settled back into the pillows of the bed, his form spread out in the middle on the duvet and his arms laying above his head.  Sara had told him how to lay and now he was at her mercy.  “Are you going to tie me up, baby?”

Sara watched Michael writhe on the bed for her, making sure his blindfold was secure before she stepped back. She opened their bedside cabinet and took out her favourite pair of their handcuffs, lifting one arm to the bannister of their bed. "You're mine Scofield, only I get to see you like this." She fastened him to the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. Although Michael had been the one to act on his jealous at their party, Sara definitely had her own possessive side. She saw the way some of her colleagues were looking at her husband, and it send a shiver down her spine. She decided she had enough of trying to undress him, she wanted some of her own fun before. She pulled her dress up to her hips and swung her legs until she was straddling his waist. She ground down against his hips, leaning down to kiss him quickly. Her tongue darted to taste him, sucking the remnants of beer from his mouth. She then moved up his body until she was hovering over his face. "I know you want your present baby, but your wife needs you first." She waited for Michael's senses to catch on, thanking the gods that she chose her crotchless underwear at this moment. 

“Oh fuck,” Michael panted, inhaling hard.  “I can smell you, baby,” Michael nuzzled into her panties, feeling the edges of the crotch hole brush his nose.  Michael's heart took off in his chest, thundering against his ribs and echoing in his ears.  There was no sound in the darkness other than the little moan that Sara pushed out between her lips as he kissed her sex, sucking greedily on her clitoris and lapping at her hole. “So fucking sweet,” gulped down her juices with a content hum, his head lifting off the pillow and he delved his tongue into her core roughly.  Michael's hands strained in his restraints, pulling the metal of the cuffs into the wood of the bedpost.  They rubbed against the wood with a groan but did not relent, keeping his hands firmly in place.

Sara grappled with the wall as she tried to find something to grip on to. Her hand smacked against the plaster and she ground her hips down against his mouth. Throwing her head forward, she let out a high whine as Michael continued his assault on her body. He felt amazing, and she had no trouble letting him know that. "Oh baby, the things you do to me. Nobody else can do this to me." She smacked the wall hard, not caring about the neighbours as the bedpost followed her lead and did the same. Michael shifted on the bed to delve into her deeper, making the wood frame hit the wall. The sound went straight to Sara's core and she needed to hear it again. "God Michael, again. Let everyone know what you're doing to me." Her voice was much higher than normal, practically screeching as her orgasm approached her quickly under Michael's skilful tongue. 

Michael growled, Sara's words going straight to his arousal which was trapped painfully in his pants.  Michael was rock solid, his erection straining inside of his boxers and oozing with excitement.  He yearned for Sara to touch him but he knew he would have to wait in this game, and he loved it.  Michael pulled his tongue out of her slowly, lapping at the ridge of her g-spot and closing his lips around her hard, pink clit hungrily and sucking until Sara cried out his name.  Sara's thighs clenched around his head, his soft, prickly scruff tickling the inside of her thighs.  When Sara's orgasm subsided, Michael kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping at the skin playfully.  “You're amazing,” he growled.  “I wish I could see you come on my face.”

Sara shuddered above him, trying not to rest her weight against him. She relaxed her head against the wall, her scorching forehead welcoming the cooling plaster in front of her. She finally gathered the energy to move and slid back down his body, laying on his chest and kissing him lazily. She hummed against his lips at the taste of herself, licking around his mouth to gather the wetness of her release. "Another time baby. Are you ready for your present?" Sara eyed the candle that was rested on the side of the bed. She had never used one before, but if this was one of Michael's fantasies; she was more than happy to do anything to please him.

Michael felt a shiver run over his exposed skin, his shirt flapping at his sides.  Michael’s skin prickled to life, goosebumps flushing over every part of his and making the fine layer of hair stand on end.  He nodded enthusiastically, the blindfold over his eyes staying firmly in place.  All of Michael’s senses were accented, his hearing pin point accurate as he heard Sara shift from the bed and pick up the candle.  “I’m so ready,” he chuckled lightly, his hand balling into fists and straining agaisnt his restraints. 

Sara took hold of the candle as she reached over Michael's body to claim it. She grabbed the matches before moving off him and placing them on the bed. She unbuckled his belt quickly, encouraging him to lift his hips up so she could remove his trousers and boxers in one motion. He was naked before her, only his shirt still hanging off his shoulders. She couldn't resist leaning down and licking the lines of his tattoo on his stomach, needing to taste his skin. She groaned as she did so, sucking it into her mouth and creating a mark immediately. She lit a match then, and carried the flame over to the candle. She knew it would take a while to pool enough wax to melt onto Michael's body, so placed it back down and took hold of his already straining erection. As soon as her hands touched him, Michael bucked against the bed and pulled at his restraints. Sara lowered her lips to him and smeared the leaking precome around her mouth, using her tongue to lick it away and taste him. "God Michael, you taste amazing. You're so hard for me." She gripped at him length, applying pressure whilst swiping her thumb over the head. "Have you been like this all night, even after I took care of you?" She asked quietly, her voice like honey as she whispered into the darkness of their bedroom.

With a shaky nod, Michael gasped.  Sara knew exactly how to work him into a frenzy and there was no denying that he was rock solid.  Her hands on the velvety smooth skin of his erection took away every rational thought that he had running through his mind, and Michael felt like he was floating.  The pleasure hummed in his veins, coursing through every fibre of his being.  Michael felt delectably exposed and a wry grin spread across his lips when he heard the strike of a match and smelt the powdery smoke smell left when Sara snuffed it out.  “Go slow, baby,” Michael arched his hips off the bed, pushing his length into her palm and enjoying he friction it caused.  “I love it when you tease me.”

Sara ghosted her lips over him again, taking the tip in her mouth and kitten licking up the precome. She stopped the movements of her hand, feeling him pulse beneath her palm as she grasped him. She looked over at the candle and noticed the pool of wax, so took hold of it. She moved her body to a more comfortable position, so she can take Michael in her mouth whilst pouring the wax on his toned chest. She watched it fall onto his stomach, and took him deep at the same time. She relaxed her throat, watching the wax fall onto their duvet as she rolled her tongue around him lazily. She sucked her way back up before tipping the wax again, and Michael finally cried out. "How does that feel baby? Talk to me." With Michael at her mercy, he had no idea what her next move would be and her she felt a fresh wave of arousal coat her thighs as she watched his stomach ripple.

Michael hissed when the wax dripped onto his skin, the pain intense and almost immediately disappearing.  It was replaced with a soft, slow aching warm sensation and the skin under the wax became tight as it dried almost instantly.  His lips twitched sideways into a smile and he felt himself grow even harder between Sara’s lips.  Michael thrashed his head sidways and his nipples strained even harder on his bare chest.  Sara’s hand tickled his skin like fire, her fingertips licking at the flesh between her lips like flames.  “Oh fuck,” Michael gasped and bucked his hips into her mouth.  “Again…” he demanded softly, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.  He missed the pleasurable pain of the wax and needed more.  “Do it again, baby.”

Sara let Michael thrust into her mouth, welcoming the sensation as she held back a gag. She swallowed around him, lifting her hand holding the wax and pouring it over his chest. She carefully avoided his nipples, watching them stand to attention for her. If she weren't busy elsewhere, she'd had her mouth wrapped around them. She drizzled the wax and sucked him deeper, but lapped her tongue slowly to prolong any release that may be close. She grasped him with her hand, pumping slowly as she released him with a pop. "Is this just like your dream baby? Does your wife live up to dream Sara expectations?" It may of been at the beginning of their relationship, but Sara hadn't forgot the comments he made about his fantasies. 

“Oh baby,” Michael sucked in a breath and shifted his hips a little when Sara released him. He was thankful because he wasn't sure how long he would last if she kept on as she was. A small giggle escaped from his throat on nothing more than a vibration and he wiggled his eyebrows behind his black out mask. “Dream Sara doesn't hold a candle to you,” he laughed. Michael's hand tingled and he wiggled his fingers into the air, his wrists digging into the cool metal of the cuffs. “There is one thing...” he asked shyly, grabbing Sara's attention with a nudge of his head. When Sara crawled up over his body, careful not to spill anymore wax on either of them, Michael grinned. He could smell her arousal, it's sticky sweet scent hanging thick in the air between them and the warmth of Sara's ear so close to his lips made him shudder. “I want to be inside you as you drip wax on me.” 

 

Sara rested her head against him as she listened, his lips tickling her skin as he whispered to her. She closed her eyes as he spoke, thankful that she had been thinking the exact same. She pulled away and closed her lips to his, feeling his mouth move against hers as she licked at his tongue. She passed on the taste of him, letting him take everything she was willing to give. She shuffled down his body carefully, their lips still touching as she kept hold of the wax. She reached his hips and settled either side of them, finally pulling her lips away. She grasped onto his length again, holding it against her opening as she slid against his length. She rocked over his erection, moaning at the friction. She lifted her body and seated herself on the tip of him, wanting to tease the both of them with what they truly wanted. She dripped wax onto his abdomen as she did so, looking up as Michael hissed. "Is this what you wanted baby?" She didn't wait for his answer before sinking further down onto him. "If you could see yourself now, you're wrecked. Covered in my marks and wax that I've put there. You're mine." She growled as she sunk all the way down, drizzling a line up his stomach at the exact same time. 

Michael's back sprang from the mattress so harshly he thought he might snap his spine. He couldn't see Sara, but the words falling from her mouth in her husky tone gave him the most amazing sense of arousal. Michael gasped for breath, his lungs suddenly unable to hold onto oxygen for very long, and burning as hot as his blood. Sara clenched her inner muscles the way he always enjoyed and the sting from the wax trailed over the harsh lines of his tattoo. It felt like getting a tattoo but softer, the pain disappearing quickly, replaced by the surge of excitement under his skin. “Oh fuck...oh fuck...” Michael panted quickly, chanting the obscenity like a mantra. He slammed his head into the pillow and pulled his hands against the cuffs so harshly that he thought he might be bleeding from the wrists. Sara moved slowly, teasing his length with her slick core, the soft sound of watery friction filling his ears. One of Sara's hands was planted firmly to his chest and she raked her nails over his nipples. “Let me see you baby. I want to see you drip that wax over your breasts as you ride me.” 

 

Sara clenched involuntary at his words, fighting with her inner self about if to listen to him or not. He won out when she imagined how his eyes would look, almost black and blown out with arousal. She reached forward to take the restrains away from him, being careful not to spill anymore wax. Her breasts were dangling in front of his face and when their eyes met, he realised for himself. He took her nipple in his mouth, rolling in between his teeth and making her cry out. She let him have his fun before pulling back, noticing a bruise already forming on her skin. She lifted her body before slamming back down, their eyes now locked as he did so. "God I love your eyes." She commented truthfully, her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. She lifted the wax and poured it over her naked breasts, hissing at the sensation as the hot liquid hit her already scorching skin. "Is this what you wanted baby?" She asked, holding onto his chest for leverage as she bounced up and down. 

“It's what I always want,” Michael growled, sitting up and crushing their bodies together. Michael reached along Sara's arm and took the candle from her grip, blowing out the flame on the top and tossing it aside. Michael's lips found Sara's nipples, latching onto one on them like a newborn, suckling hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her bosom, soothing away the burning sensations on her skin with his tongue. Luckily for him, Sara had purchased an edible wax candle, and he licked at the cherry flavoured slither of cooled wax in the valley of her breasts. Michael's hand slid down her back, cupped the curve of her behind and pulled her roughly against him pubic bone, watching the intensity on her face change. “Yeah, that's it...” Michael purred against her skin, kissing the underside of Sara's jaw as she rode him faster. “...Take what you need, baby. Come all over my cock so I can eat you out and taste me inside of you.” 

Sara moaned at his words, he knew it was one of her favourite things. It made her ride him faster, gripping onto his shoulders as she bounced higher and slammed down harder. Her hair stuck to her face, her skin on fire in every place their bodies were connected. She pressed their foreheads together as she moved, loving finally having his hands all over her. "God, Michael. I want that.." She trailed off, biting her lip as he hit her spot relentlessly. "Come with me baby." She kissed him harshly, cupping the back of his neck for something to grip onto. Her orgasm hit her, her voice turning into a scream as her vision went white. She saw stars begin her eyes, her body feeling like she was floating. She didn't relent her thrusts, Michael's hips meeting hers as he chased his own release. "Come for your wife." She demanded, clenching around him harshly to milk his orgasm from him. 

Michael came with a shout, his nails digging into the soft, fleshy skin on Sara's hips. He bit down on the skin of her neck, muffling his cries as he shook from his release. It was powerful and rendered him blind, white flashing behind his eyes before fading to a red. His breath was ragged and he clutched onto Sara like he might fall into her, a low groan coming from deep in his chest. Barely giving her time to recover, and member still throbbing and pulsing inside of her core, Michael rolled them both over so Sara was laid out beneath his massive bulk. When he knew he was spent, Michael pulled out of Sara and slid down between her legs, laying a quivering palm to each of her inner thighs and spreading her open and pressing a his flat tongue to her sex. Sara was hotter than a volcano, the warmth of his climax mingling with her own and coating his taste buds. “Oh baby, we taste so fucking good,” Michael lapped twice, swallowing down what he could, sucking on Sara's sensitive bundle of nerves each time. “Still warm and delicious,” he moaned. “So much...God, you made me come so hard, baby.” 

Sara reached down for Michael's head, clawing at him to keep him close to her. She bucked her hips against his mouth, his tongue delving into her now sensitive core. She listened to the sound of his tongue lapping at their juices, and let out a loud groan. She thrashed against the bedsheets, her head shaking from side to side as she panted. "Your tongue feels amazing Michael, it feels so good." She lifted her head to watch his work, watching his tongue dive into her scorching core. She tugged on his head quickly, not wanting him to have all the fun. "Let me taste us baby." 

Michael crawled over her quickly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he kissed her. He ground his hips into the dampness between her thighs, groaning when his now soft length failed to obey his command. Michael kissed Sara deeply, his tongue dancing with hers in her mouth and a soft whimper escaping from deep in her throat. Michael ran his hand through her hair, combing her damp auburn locks away from her face with a shaking hand. When he absolutely needed to breathe, he pulled his lips from hers and stared down into the wide pupils of her dark hazel orbs. “Good, isn't it, baby?” he felt his lips twitch up into a small smile, arousal still coursing through him. “God, it's so good...so hot,” he whispered against her face, kissing her again. “Let me taste some more,” Michael pleaded, trailing his hands down her sides. “Think you got another orgasm in you, baby?” Michael purred, kissing his way down her body once more. 

Sara accepted Michael's kiss, their tongues duelling as she sucked the taste from him. She moaned at the taste and her hips bucked involuntarily, feeling their juices flow from her body as she moved. She felt completely at Michael's mercy as he kissed her, letting him control her as he sucked on her lips. She felt him move down her body and nodded against the sheets, anticipating Michael's lips on her again. "Yes baby, let me come again." She was already embarrassingly close after tasting their combined release, so knew it wouldn't take much more from Michael to coax another release from her. 

Slowly and deliberately, Michael kissed Sara's clitoris again, lavishing her attention of the bundle of nerve between her thighs. He took his time on purpose, nuzzling his nose between her folds and tasting the fresh juices Sara had to offer. Michael felt himself twitch against the bedspread but this wasn't about him, it was about Sara and how he wanted to thank her for fulfilling his fantasy. A sex candle wasn't much, but since he had dreamed about Sara all that time ago he could think of very little else. Michael lapped at Sara's sex, teasing her entrance with a fingertip and stroking her juices over her folds. “You're so wet, baby. So close.” 

Sara let out a sound of agreement, not being able to find her voice at that moment in time. She bucked violently against him, chasing her release as his tongue lapped against her. She knew he was prolonging her orgasm, but she was willing to take anything he was giving her. He suddenly entered two fingers, and Sara arched her back painfully. Without warning, she went limp and cried out her orgasm. She didn't realise it was so close, and fell back against the bed with exhaustion. Her entire body shook as Michael lapped up her juices, and she let out a strangled moan as he touched her sensitive skin. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked softly, pressing a kiss to Sara's inner thigh tenderly. Michael smoothed his hands over her thighs, behind her knees and across the bump of her hip. He never wanted to miss the way Sara felt under his touch, or forget the way she reacted to it. "Thank you for my presents," Michael kissed the top of her mound, up her stomach and then under the curve of her breasts, humming contently against her skin with each one. 

Sara accepted Michael's kisses with whimpers each time, welcoming him into her arms when she finally reached his face. "I'm more than okay." She moaned contently, wrapping her arms around Michael's shoulders as he settled against her. She nuzzled their noses together as she placed small kisses to his lips, grinning as she looked at him. "You make me so happy Michael Scofield, have I ever told you that?" She stroked his cheek delicately, trailing her fingers over the skin on his face as their eyes locked. 

“You don't have to tell me,” Michael kissed his way up her neck and nuzzling his nose behind her ear. “I just know,” Michael smiled sweetly, cupping her face in his hand and smoothing his thumb over her cheek. Michael nudged his knees between her legs, feeling the dampness of her thighs still evident, and smirked at his ability to make Sara so wet.

Sara walked into Michael's work again, hair bouncing behind her as he walked with determination. She smiled at the receptionist and leant over the desk. "I'm here to see my husband and whisk him away on our long overdue honeymoon could you spare a visitors badge?" She laughed at the shock on the receptionists face. She looked to be new and definitely wasn't used to the Scofield's and their antics. She excused herself to consult her manager and Sara played with her car keys, a smile still on her face. She had this in the pipe works for weeks, roping Lincoln to help with hotels and travel in Baja. She had claimed her 2 weeks holiday from work and had consulted with Michael's boss also, which meant she had to postpone to 5 weeks after their wedding. They had been living their life in a bubble of newlywed bliss, only leaving their flat to go to work and see friends or family. They had babysat Ruby a few times, letting Lincoln take Layla out after their relationship became official. "You may go though Mrs Scofield." Sara was startled from her thoughts by the sweet voice, and took the badge as she sung her thanks. She headed for Michael's office again, and got a few looks and waves from some of Michael's colleagues on her way before stopping outside his open door and leaning against the frame. 

Michael had been busy in his work, staring blankly at a new problem on the blueprints in front of him. Sometimes clients could be so picky, and Michael had been working tirelessly to please them all day. The door opening caught his attention, and he looked up quickly, his glasses falling to the end of his nose with the weight of the lenses. He smiled, resting his expensive pencil onto the table besides the plans and leaning back in his huge, leather backed desk chair. He moulded into the softness and it hugged his back, trying to ignore the slight ache in his lower back from hours of hunching over some engineering plans. “Well, hey wifey,” he smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, interlocking his fingers and resting his joined hands over his stomach.

Sara watched Michael relax, his eyes brightening at the sight of her. It made her stomach clench, that she could still give him such a reaction even after they had gotten married. She looked behind her before moving over to him, resting a hand on the desk before leaning over and kissing him slowly. She rested her other hand against his cheek, keeping him still as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. She ached to climb into his lap, to feel the soft leather between her fingers as she gripped it and assaulted him with her tongue. "Hello Mr Scofield." She toyed with the collar of his skirt, the colour being her favourite shade of blue on him. It brought out the colour of his eyes and she found herself getting lost in them as she hovered above him. 

Michael searched her face, careful not to create a scene through the office. They had been given enough when it came to Sara's proposal, which whilst romantic and excitable, had got Michael into a little bit of trouble by his bosses. The higher ups were clearly not as romantic as the others who had cheered them on, and Michael had promised to try and keep his hands to himself when others could see. Michael shot a quick look around Sara as she perched on the edge of the desk, his open door ignored by his co-workers who buzzed around outside. Michael pushed his chair backwards across the plastic covering the lush, carpeted floor and flattened his hand over Sara's thigh. He slid his chair sideways until Sara was placed between his thighs and he slid his hands down her legs when she lifted her feet to rest in his lap. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Michael asked her sweetly, toying with the smooth skin of her ankle.

Sara leant back on the desk, resting on her hands as she looked at him. She lifted a hand and examined her nails, which she had done especially for the occasion of their holiday. She held out her fingers to look at them, trying to act bored as she shrugged slightly. "Nothing much." She commented, trying to hide her smirk by biting her lip playfully. "I've just come to steal away my husband. Take him on a 2 week honeymoon to Baja." She shrugged again, looking at him happily as she waited for his reaction. 

Michael leaned back in his chair again, studying her features again. He arched a brow at her and suddenly, the urgency for him to finish this project by the end of today had become all to clear. His boss had been on his case, adamant that he finish the current project before close of day but had neglected to tell him a reason. Michael had spent all day stewing, thinking about why, and it had stunted his work a little. But now, it all made sense, and his lips twisted sideways in a smirk. “Lucky guy,” he smiled playfully, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Sara's legs again. “He would have to go home and pack, of course,” Michael told her smoothly, resting his head in his hand and leaning his elbow to the plush arm of the chair.

Sara rolled her eyes and moved her legs off of him. She stood from the desk and moved around the chair, standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leant down to whisper in his ear, their cheeks touching as she rested against him. "Even luckier guy when his wife packs for him, and the luggage is already in the car." She moved her head to kiss his lips quickly, digging her hands into his shoulders to hold him in place. "And as of.." She trailed off, looking at the clock on the wall. "3 minutes ago. You're off the clock Scofield. For two whole weeks." She whispered seductively in his ear, nibbling on his lobe as she kept an eye on the door. Michael had told her of the trouble they go into after her surprise proposal, but she figured they'd be fine as she had already cleared it with all that worked above him. 

“Is that right?” Michael was impressed with Sara's ability to keep a secret from him for so long. She hadn't even faltered, but now he thought about it, she had developed a sudden interest in shopping for bikinis and beach towels. Michael grabbed her arm around his shoulders, dragging it across her chest and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I'm so lucky,” he breathed against her cheek, peppering her face with tiny kisses. “You are so good to me.”

Sara let out a giggle as Michael covered her face with kisses, standing up in protest and pulling him with her. She looped her arms around his neck and moved into his space, looking up at him through her lashes. "So what do you think, fancy two weeks with me on a beach? Drinking beers and being naked." She commented cheekily, quirking a brow at him as she waited for his reply. 

“Absolutely,” Michael beamed at her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny torso and holding her tightly. “We'll have to watch out for the sand in...private places,” he winked at her, resting his forehead on hers. 

Sara hummed as a reply and she lifted onto her tiptoes to reach him. Their lips met sloppily, tongues sliding against each other lazily. She trailed a hand down his back, pulling him flush against her and feeling him whimper against her lips. 

"Scofields! Get out of here before I have you both arrested." Michael's boss stood in the door, arms folded with a scowl on his face. He couldn't deny his affection for the couple, having granted Sara's wishes as Michael hadn't taken any vacation time before. He stayed professional though, not wanting to let favouritism show in the workplace as colleagues stopped to witness the show. 

Sara dropped her hands guiltily, holding them up in protest as she turned to face the voice from the door. "Sorry sir, I'll get him out of your hair." 

Michael pressed his hand to the small of Sara's back, teasing the nerves at the base of her spine with his fingertips. “Baja, huh?” Michael looked down at her lovingly, leaning in and pressing his lips to the side of her forehead. “And all without me knowing,” he cocked his head at her and eyed her suspiciously. “What else are you keeping from me, Scofield?” He teased with a smirk.

Sara smiled at him, letting him go as he packed up his belongings from the office so they could make their leave. "Don't worry baby, I've got many surprises planned for our honeymoon." She stalked towards him with her hips swaying, knowing he was watching her every move. She leant down until her lips touched his ear. "And none of them involve clothes." She whispered naughtily, her voice husky as she heard his gasp at her words. 

Michael's skin rippled with excitement at her words. Sara knew just how to make him break, weakening his resolve with the smallest of things. Right now, it was her hot breathe on his ear and her husky promises. He was however a little distracted by the valley of her bosom as she leaned forward to him, so he was utterly amazed he even heard her words at all. “I can't wait,” he whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

Sara held onto Michael's hand as they boarded the plane. She had never been an easy flyer, so was racked with nerves at the thought of flying. It was a mere 4 hours on the flight, but Sara's knuckles were white as they climbed the steps. They had gotten through the airport easily, bar a stewardess taking far too long admiring her husband as they waited in line to board. Sara simply moved herself into Michael's side, resting a hand across his chest possessively as she eyed the young woman. "I hope you're ready to distract me baby." They took their seats in the first class lounge, Sara having booked them a private booth for the short journey. 

Michael looked around the cabin, noticing the privacy curtains between the private cubicles. He smirked to himself, wondering how on earth they were going to go unnoticed with what he had planned. Sara was nervous, he could tell by the way she gripped onto his hands like she would never let go, but he had a sure fire way to relax her. It always worked, and he knew she could never deny him a taste of the sweetness between her thighs if he wanted it. “I might have an idea,” Michael squeezed her hand gently, letting her take her seat before he did.

Sara slid onto her seat and relaxed back against the cushions, gravitating towards Michael as soon as he sat besides her. She curled into his side, trying to steady her nerves as she took in deep breaths. "Tell me then Scofield. Don't keep your wife waiting." She commented cheekily, lifting her head to look into his eyes. She felt like she could spend the entire flight just staring at Michael, getting lost in the bright blue eyes that she loved so much. She often found herself thinking of their children, and praying to every God that all of their offspring got his eye color. 

Michael's eyes searched over her features and he could tell she was trying to hide her nerves with a little flirting. He thought it was cute and smiled at her sweetly, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and sinking downwards in his chair. Michael pulled her tighter to his chest and when she laid her hand over his heart, he covered her digits with his palm. “Not yet, baby,” he rested his cheek to the softness of her hair and rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm. “Relax, baby,” he soothed as the plane's engined whirred to life and the high pitched whistle of their motors filled the cabin. Michael felt Sara stiffen in his arms and she clutched the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. “Nervous flyer? I've got you. We will be okay.”

Sara listened to Michael's soothing voice, letting the vibrations of his chest pacify her nerves. She caught hold of his hand and played with his fingers absent mindedly, toying with the wedding band that never left his finger. "Tell me a story Michael. Something you've never told anyone else. Or about our future." She trailed off as she felt the plane take off, her nerves gripping hold of her once more as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Just talk to me." She practically begged. Wanting to only hear his voice to distract her from the flight. She wished she had picked a later flight, but it was worth it to surprise Michael at work and whisk him away. 

“Okay,” Michael said smoothly. “In college, I used to sing,” he said softly and his lips twisted sideways. “I was in an acopella group, you know, where we sing without music?” he rambled a little, filling Sara's ears with his dulcet tones. “We travelled around the country and entered competitions,” he chuckled at the memory, letting his head fall back against the plush, blue crush velvet headrest and watched the overhead light shake in its socket. The plane rumbled down the run way, shaking two nearby tumblers against each other. “We had matching outfits too,” he laughed, remembered the straw boater hates they all wore like something out of the fifties. “We looked awful, but we sounded amazing,” he beamed proudly, wondering how much of his words had gone in and how distracted Sara was with the thundering of the engines outside.

Sara concentrated on Michael's voice, chuckling in the right places as she listened intently. "I need video evidence." Sara giggled, imagining Michael in college and doing the things he mentioned. "I also need regular songs sung to me." She decided, not letting this small piece of information slide as she stored it to use at a later date. "Does Lincoln know? Because I'm so disappointed he hasn't mentioned it before." She was nervously rambling, but looked to the window to find they were already in the air. She turned to Michael with awe on her face, and kissed him quickly. "Thank you baby." She added, finally feeling herself relax as the turbulence ended. 

Shaking his head Michael smirked. “There is no video evidence. Thank God,” he laughed again, his voice vibrating through his lungs. “And I'm not sure if Lincoln knows,” he frowned. “We were kind of just ships in the nights when I was in college,” he sad with a slight air of sadness. Lincoln had always fallen in with a bad crowd and when Michael had left for college, he had insisted on only the odd phone call. Looking back, Michael knew in his heart he didn't want other people to judge Michael based on his brother's actions, and so kept his distance. Michael sighed, shifting in his seat and turned to her, sitting sideways on the comfortable chair. “I'll sing to you whenever you want, just say the word,” he grinned.

Sara grinned at him and moved in for another kiss, laughing against his mouth as she wound an arm around his neck to pull him closer. She kept it chaste, pulling back to rest her forehead against his. "You've got to know that he will know now. And if there's a video, I'll find it." She teased lightly, licking her lips whilst looking at him. She moved her eyes back down to his lips, not being able to keep away from him as happiness radiated through her body. With the beginning of the flight over, she was finally able to enjoy the thought of two whole weeks alone with her husband. "I'll keep that in mind baby." 

“Why don't you not tell my brother, or remind him if that is the case,” Michael said with a bargaining chirp in his voice. He pressed his hands together and to his lips, silently praying for his mind to think up a way of stopping her from telling Lincoln. He would never live it down if his brother decided to drag up his past. “And I will make sure that I sing to you, and only you, everywhere,” Michael let his hands roam over her shoulders, watching her lip roll under her bottom lip. “At home...” he droned, shifting so that he was sitting on the edge of his seat. He pressed his lips to hers quickly and smiled wickedly. “...the car...” he continued, sliding his mouth sideways and kissing the corner of her smile. “...In the shower...” he quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips finding her neck and sucking on the throbbing pulse underneath her skin there. “...in the bedroom,” Michael whispered, slipping from his seat and settling himself on the floor in between her thighs. He kissed her knees, one after the other, stopping to look up at her when he was done with his teasing. “Would you like that, baby?” he sang sweetly, his voice a little raspy from having not sang in years, but his tone still pitch perfect.

Sara starred down at Michael with a smile, a look of awe on her face as she heard his voice. They had engaged in duets during their car rides, but Michael always put on voices to try and match whatever musical soundtrack she had chosen for their journey. She now knew why and cupped his face quickly. Her heart was racing after his too short assault on her neck, and her eyes were narrowed with arousal. She leant down to kiss him, sliding her tongue against his as they fought for dominance. She let out a small moan as she gulped in much needed air, her hand roaming down his chest as she pulled him against her. 

Michael smothered her face with his hands, holding her lips to his as he kissed her. She was sweet, tasting of chocolate and honey, and he moaned into her mouth. He shuffled his weight on his knees and fell onto Sara's lap, letting his hands roam over face, down her neck and around the swell of her breasts. A guttural growl slipped from Michael throat, and he pushed his face harder into hers, desperate to taste more of her on his tongue. “These seats recline you know,” he kissed her between words, hungrily nipping at her lips as he loomed over her slumped body. “They turn into a bed,” he winked playfully, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her jeans.

Sara gasped as she felt his hands move, pushing her body up into his as she chased his contact. "Michael Scofield, are you asking me to join the mile high club?" Sara asked quietly, mischief swimming in her eyes as she grinned at him. She couldn't lie when she thought of this very occasion as she booked their plane tickets, thinking the plush area would be much more private that the plane bathroom. She kissed him again, momentarily missing the feel of his lips as they parted to speak. She loved nothing more than to kiss him, their lips moulding together perfectly in their familiar dance. Michael moved his hand down further, and Sara almost cried out at the contact. She would admit it if he asked, but his husky voice did more to than she thought possible. 

Michael skimmed his fingers over the seam of her jeans, barely touching the fabric but doing so with enough force to make her shiver with anticipation. Michael bit his lips when Sara arched her back off of the seat as he teased her into frustration. “Well, you only live once,” he watched his hand assault the fabric of her jeans, his own arousal straining in his pressed black work slacks. Michael growled and slid his hands inwards, scraping his blunted fingernails over the taught jeans covering her inner thighs. “And I'm not sure I was explicitly asking,” Michael raised an eyebrow at her, slowly working the button of her jeans open and sliding open the brass teeth of her fly. His mouth hung open a little and he lifted his head to hers once more, desire clouding his vision and making his blue eyes even darker than before. He shrugged his shoulders. “Per say,” Michael chuckled and tugged her jeans hard, pulling them over her hips.

Sara lifted her hips to assist him, any argument she may have being lost to the world. She knew they weren't in a completely private area, and would definitely need to be quiet. But any thought of that was lost when Michael peeled the denim down her legs, their eyes locked as he did so. His shade of blue has darkened, and it was a colour that Sara loved more than the world. She still got a thrill after knowing that she made him like that, that it was all because of her. "There's no question when you know the answer." Her voice sounded breathless, and she struggled to keep her head up as she watched him. Her red lace panties were revealed to him, one of the many new purchases she had bought for their trip. 

“Ooooooo look at that,” Michael sang again, his throat vibrating and his smooth tones echoing around their tiny, private cubicle. His finger traced over the pattern of the laxy, her soft, auburn mound just visible through the fabric. “For me?” He looked up at her like an expectant puppy, not waiting for an answer before he dipped his head and nuzzled his nose into the apex of her thighs. Michael inhaled sharply, Sara's arousal leaving a tang in the back of his sinuses, and he grabbed onto the edges of her panties, frozen in place as he locked his gaze onto hers. “You smell so good, baby,” he whispered, more than aware of the elderly couple in the next cubicle that had boarded before them. “Can I have a taste?”

Sara let out a low whine as she watched him, always loving watching him as he pleasured her. She saw his eyes widen in wonder, as if he was discovering some of the Earth's greatest treasures. The sight alone was enough to send more arousal towards her underwear, and she was sure Michael felt it too. "Fucking yes." She bit out through gritted teeth, trying not to cry out as she felt Michael start to peel off her underwear. She threw her head back, the back hitting the plush cushions as she ached to cry out. 

“You have to be quiet, baby,” Michael chastised gently, not relenting his assault of her, teasing her with the prospect of touching her with his tongue. He grinned wickedly between her legs, gently parting her labia with his long, lithe fingers and smoothing her slickness around her opening, through her folds and over the bundle of nerves at her apex. He let out a breath, his cool puff of air slivering over Sara's dampness and making her arch even more off the chair, begging for Michael to touch her. Michael looked up, the heavy lidded stare in Sara's eyes both laced with lust and frustration, and he knew he would be in for a reprimand at some point in the future for his games. “So wanton...” he gave her a twisted sideways smile and kept his eyes fixed longingly onto hers as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked tenderly with a hum.

Sara bit onto her lip so hard, she tasted blood. She clawed at Michael's head, holding him to her centre as his lips finally came in contact with where she needed him most. She let out a whine, trying to be silent as she felt his tongue enter her. Her hips bucked hard, her body arching off the chair as she tried to get even closer to him. He had a harsh grip on her thighs, and she knew she would be feeling him for days. She threw a hand over her head, closing her eyes as the overwhelming sense of pleasure hit her. "Michael. Oh god, Michael." Her voice was low and breathless, aching to cry out at the feeling of his tongue and what it was doing to her. "You're so good at this." 

Michael flicked his tongue out through his open mouth grin, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Sara was always so sweet, with just the right amount of watery tang that coated the inside of his mouth with each swish of his tongue. Michael loved going down on Sara almost as much he enjoyed having sex, and he could ignore the pain in his jaw for as long as it took to get Sara off. Her pleasure was paramount. Taking a breathe, he pulled back, giving his tongue a rest as he smacked his lips together hungrily. Michael pressed his fingers to Sara's clit, rubbing at it furiously, edging her closer to her orgasm before pulling away at the last second and letting her climax ebb away. When she groaned, Michael grinned harder, shifting his weight on his knees to accommodate his straining erection more comfortably.

Sara gasped as Michael's fingers moved against her, her body climbing towards its climax. Her legs shook and she clung to the cushioned seat, needing something to ground her back to reality. She knew Michael didn't need warning, he knew exactly when she was about to come. But before she could announce her impending orgasm, the sensation was ripped away from her. She fell down from her high, feeling empty and cold as he pulled his fingers away from her clit. She lifted her head and let out a groan, something that sounded more like a needy whine. "What are you doing? I'm so close." She pleased with him with her eyes, hoping he would take pity on her. His chin was glistening with her juices, and she longed to lean down and lick his face clean. "Am I going to have to finish this job myself?" she commented cheekily, sliding a hand down her stomach and picking up at the pace where Michael had left her to fall. 

Michael grabbed her hand, stopping her from rubbing herself and shook his head from side to side. “I don't want you to come on my hands, or in my mouth,” Michael said seductively, standing up and unzipping his fly. His erection strained inside of his pants and he let it free as he pushed his pants down, letting them pool at his feet. Michael retook his seat, shooting a glance at the privacy curtain hanging between them and the elderly couple. He grinned, grabbing Sara's arm and pulling her across his lap, settling her into a straddle and letting her sodden folds coat his length between them. He pulled her forward, her semi clothed form pressing hard against his, Sara's nipples jutting into the hard planes of his chest through her top, and whispered in her ear. “I want you to come on my cock, Sara,” he breathed huskily, brushing her hair from his face as he teased her with his words. “Make me come inside you.”

Sara moaned at his words, lifting her hips and moving her core over Michael's straining member. His erection looked painful, and it gave her a thrill that he had got in such a state from getting her off. She leant down to nibble on his neck, sucking at his pressure point before soothing it with her tongue. "You're mine for 2 weeks baby, I'm going to ruin you." They didn't have to care about marks, with neither of them having work or the scare factor of seeing anyone they knew. She grasped onto his length as she whispered in his ear, moving her hips so she could sink down onto him easily. She lowered herself until his tip was inside her, and then stopped. She clenched around him violently, watching his face at the sudden movement of her walls around him. "It's not nice to be teased, is it Michael?" She asked quietly, her voice like honey as she spoke against his mouth. 

Michael growled low in his throat, his head slamming back into the headrest. The muscle in his jaw tensed like a rubber band, threatening to snap at any second. Sara's walls gripped his member like a vice, pulling at his sensitive tip but never slipped into her further than Sara would allow. She was a mistress, his mistress, and she knew exactly how to make him want her more than he already did. Michael shook his head, the pleasure building inside of him to the point where he couldn't wait for what he wanted. He would just take it. Michael grabbed Sara's hips so hard he would surely leave a mark, and slammed her body into his as he thrust upwards, seizing her lips in his at the same time so he could muffle her cry of pleasure with a kiss.

Sara clawed at his shoulders as she kissed him, moaning against his lips at the feeling of being suddenly full. She rocked her hips now he was fully seated inside of her, the angle hitting her clit whenever she moved. She knew Michael was an impatient man, especially when it came to her. They drove each other crazy, in the very best of ways. She drew back from his lips and looked deep into his eyes. She quickly unbuttoned his work shirt, the material now creased from their activities. She raked her nails down his torso, leaving angry red marks as she moved her nails down. She heard Michael hiss and did it again rising up and slamming down before she had scratched her way to where their bodies were joined. She felt for his cock the next time she rose up, feeling it wet with her juices before she snapped back down and kept her hand where they were joined. She finally moved her gaze back to his face and found him staring at her hand. "We're perfect baby, this is perfect." Her voice was a high whine, her orgasm not far after being so worked up for so long. 

A shudder of pleasure rippled through Michael's body and he needed to taste Sara's skin. Her coconut and vanilla scent always made him excited and her nails on his skin made him grow even harder inside of her. Sara's hand on his base reminded him of the time they had used a couple sex toy, both him and the vibrator inside of Sara and shaking her very soul. It made him grit his teeth, aroused beyond control and when Sara lifted her hand to his lips, he sucked on them, ravaging her fingers with his tongue. He had to hold back from biting her digits and leaned forward, holding Sara's body aloft as she arched from his and his angle of penetration changed. Sara squeaked and grabbed his head when he closed his lips around one of her nipples, pulling the nub between his teeth and then sucking away the pain he had inflicted soothingly. Michael let one of his hands ghost over her skin, down the side of her body and across her stomach as he tasted her, finally settling his fingers where they were joined and drawing slow circles around her throbbing clit. “So perfect,” Michael growled against her breast, moving to nip at her neck, sucking over her quickened pulse. “Do you want to come, baby?” He began flicking over her clit harder, strumming the pleasure from her in quickening strokes.

Sara had to clamp her mouth shut as Michael rolled her tongue around her nipple. She reached for his head, keeping him close to her as the pleasure continued. He moved to her neck and she moved her head to grant him more access, feeling his tongue there being one of her biggest turn ons. His fingers rubbed at her clit, propelling her towards her orgasm with each stroke. She heard his question, but struggled to be able to answer. She knew if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to stop the noises that she wanted to release. She nuzzled against his head until he turned towards her, and their lips met messily. She continued to bounce against him, squeezing him to milk his own orgasm from his body. "Come with me Michael." She moaned against his mouth, biting on his bottom lip and tugging. She soothed it quickly with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth. "I need to come." She practically cried out, her voice way too loud. She knew people probably knew what they were up to at this point, but she could only focus on finding her release. 

Michael grabbed Sara's face roughly, threading his fingers into her auburn locks and eating her cries as she came. The ripple of her inner muscles sent him reeling, pulling him into her warmth deeper, and deeper until he shot his seed inside of her. Michael's hips shook, rutting into Sara's core harshly as he exploded into her, clutching her to him and kissing her deeply, slowing the thrusts of his tongue as he slowed the thrusts of his hips. Sara bounced on him still, dragging out her own release by grinding her clit down onto him and Michael ground his teeth through it, trying desperately not to cry out at the assault on his hypersensitive tip. “Fuck...Sara...” he gripped at her hips so hard he would certainly leave a mark but it was all he could do to let her continue her steadying rocking on his lap.

Sara finally relented, slowing her hips to a stop when she felt completely spent. She collapsed back against Michael, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Her body felt on fire, every inch of her burning as she felt him soften inside of her. She kissed his skin lazily, trailing her lips up his body until she found his mouth again. "I fucking love the mile high club." She commented breathlessly, letting out a sigh of contentment against his lips. She felt sated and amazing, and thrilled at the prospect of what they had to come for the next two weeks. She had a few tricks and surprises tucked away in her suitcase, ones she knew would bring them both hours of pleasure. 

Michael smoothed his hands over Sara's back, holding her to him. He slipped from her body when he softened but stayed where he was, grabbing a nearby complimentary blanket and throwing it over both of them in case they were disturbed unexpectedly. He loved this post coitus snuggling because it gave him a sense of safety he hadn't felt since the death of his mother. Lincoln tried, but there was something more satisfying to Michael about being in the arms of a strong woman that gave him the security he craved. He turned his head, pressing his lips to her temple and tucking the blanket in around them. “I love you, Sara Scofield,” he smiled, letting his hands fall to her thighs underneath the covering where he began tracing shapes on her skin. “Don't ever leave me,” he said softly, his words coming out a bit more desperate than that had anticipated.

Sara looked up at Michael's plea, shocked at the words that head left his mouth. She quickly cupped his head in both hands, tipping his chin until their eyes were level again. "I need you like I need oxygen to breathe." She stated matter of factly, swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw the heartache behind his eyes. They had spent hours discussing their families; their past, their similar years of complete loneliness before they met one another. "I'm never going anywhere Michael Scofield, and neither are you." She felt a tear drop from her eye, and she moved to brush it away quickly. Their conversation had turned heavy fairly fast, but and was determined to reassure him of the love she felt. "You're everything to me, absolutely everything." Her answer was raw, and honest. She honestly felt like she had nothing before she met him, like her life began when she bumped into Michael Scofield on the streets of Chicago. 

“I'm so glad I stalked you,” Michael laughed heartily, Sara's body shaking atop his. “And thank you so much,” Michael pressed his lips to her hair again, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair. “For this whole honeymoon,” he tightened his grip around her body, squeezing her tightly. “I am enjoying myself so far.”

Sara joined their hands together, their rings touching as their fingers were laced. On their one month anniversary, Michael had surprised her with a simple silver wedding band that held a cluster of white diamonds. She now proudly wore both rings, with the world knowing she was a happily married woman. "I'm glad you stalked me too baby." She admitted honestly, her grin widening as their foreheads touched. "I'm enjoying myself too. Wait until you see what I've brought for you." She quipped cheekily, cocking her brow as she looked at him. 

Searching her face, Michael narrowed his eyes a little. His lips twitched into a small smirk and he stilled his hands over her thighs. They were warm under the blanket and he didn't want to let them get cold and risk not being able to touch her again. “I can't wait,” he beamed. “Can I have a clue?” 

Sara smirked at him, a thoughtful look on her face as she decided what to tease him with. "I bought us some beads baby. And they don't go around my neck." She whispered against his neck, her breath hitting his throat as she spoke against his skin. 

The hair at the back of Michael's neck stood on end, pulling his skin tight over his throat. His saliva dried up instantly and he tried to push a lump down his throw by swallowing quickly. “Oh...” he panted on a breathless whisper, his entire layer of skin rippling with excitement. “That's going to feel amazing, baby,” he whimpered, nuzzling his nose into her neck and kissing her throat. “So tight...so textured...all for me,” he rasped between kisses.

Sara shivered as Michael kissed down her neck, his lips hard against her skin to hide his obvious new arousal. She stirred in his lap, between her thighs feeling wet again at his raspy voice. She pulled his head harder against her skin and writhed against him. "It is." She choked out, trying not to risk start round 2. "I got us some plugs too, I want you to take me there." She admitted, one of her darkest fantasies finally being said out loud. 

“Oh baby, I'll take you anywhere you want,” Michael growled, pulling her ear lobe between his lips and sucking on it hard. Michael's hands slipped around her bare behind, skirting between her cheeks and sliding over her puckered hole. He felt Sara clench and smiled against her skin. “Anytime you want.”

Sara ached to cry out at the pressure on her ear, another weakness that Michael had quickly discovered not long after their relationship began. She rocked against him when he touched her in an area that nobody had ever touched before, letting out a low moan as she clenched against him. "Please, I can't wait. It's yours. All of my body will be just yours." She commented huskily, wanting him to know how special this was for her. 

Michael closed his arms around Sara and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her neck and mumbling against the bob in her throat. “Not here, baby,” Michael groaned at his own words, torn being stopping and burying himself within her once more. Sara was irresistible and was offering to take their relationship beyond trust and to new heights of pleasure. Just not on a plane. Michael wanted to show Sara exactly how much he loved her, how much he meant to her, but not in a reclined seat on a short flight to Baja. “When we land though...” Michael practically growled, grabbing Sara's ass and pulling the globes roughly as he crushed his lips to hers. “...God, you're mine.”

Sara moaned against lips, letting his mouth devour hers. He knew he got possessive and with what she was offering him, she knew what it meant to both of them. "I'm always yours." She commented softly, the truth laced in her voice as she spoke against his mouth. There was sincerity in her eyes and tears threatened to spill.


	26. Chapter 26

Sara emerged from their bathroom, a frown on her face. "Michael, I'm supposed to be wowing you in barely-there bikinis. This wet suit looks terrible." She huffed out, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly. She knew Michael was looking forward to taking her swimming in the ocean, but it was their first real time leaving the hotel. It was their third day in Baja, but they had barely left their room. Whenever Sara emerged in a new dress of bikini, her insatiable husband tackled her to the bed and peeled any clothing right from her body. They had ventured to the pool and restaurant, but a waiter with wandering eyes had resulted in a dangerous encounter in an unlocked store cupboard. She looked over at him now, lounging on the bed and yet to get dressed. His chest was marked completely by her teeth and fingernails, so she knew it was probably a good idea that their activity involved him covering up. 

“Nonsense,” Michael sprung to his feet, his naked form yet to be covered in his own wet suit. “You look ravishing,” Michael stalked towards her, taking in the way her wet suit clung to her body in all the right places. His hands found her hips and he pulled her to him, the neoprene covering on her skin offering only a thin layer between them. “In fact,” Michael looked over her once more, the gentle swell of her breasts more than enticing through the stretchy material. Michael knew she was naked underneath, even if the tour guide suggested otherwise. “I could eat you right now.”

Sara watched his eyes widen as they roamed her body, and found herself blushing under her gaze. They had done unspeakable things together, he knew her in the most intimate way; and yet she still found herself blushing at his compliments. She smirked up at him through her lashes, and reached out to grasp at his hardening length. "If you don't get dressed right now." She purred into his ear, sucking on the lobe before continuing. "I'll get on my knees and eat you first." 

Michael laughed a little, arching out of her grasp. “You greedy girl,” Michael purred, kissing her quickly and then shuffling across the room towards the make shift wardrobe their room had. “You've already had your breakfast,” he winked at her, pulling his wet suit from the coat hanger. The company had given them a type of soap, more like a wax, which ensured they could pull the suits on with minimal effort. “Although,” Michael began, pausing suddenly and looking down his torso. “I'm not sure how I am supposed to get this on with a raging hard on.”

Sara shrugged at she walked towards him, hips swaying despite the confides of her suit. She reached his naked hips and pulled him flush against her, reaching around to grip onto his backside. "Just say the words baby." She practically sung into his ear, her voice husky yet joyful. "Tell me you want it and I'll suck you like I know you like it." She knew she was playing a dirty game, a dangerous one too. But it was their honeymoon after all, they wouldn't get to be the same again. They had started to discuss their plans to start a family, and knew it was something they wanted to put their hearts and souls into. They had never been careful per say, agreeing to let things happen naturally in their path. But they both wanted someone that got the best of the both of them, after enjoying one another since their time together began. 

Michael gritted his teeth and threw his head back. Sara's words bounced around his head whilst her hands kneaded the flesh of his behind playfully. “God...” Michael could feel Sara watching his mind tick over, trying to make a decision. He would never say now to a blow job, what sane man would? But they had booked a specific time slot for their diving experience so that Michael could show Sara the ocean by sunset. It was a specific request, and the company had catered to his required request when he had called them and asked. So it was with a heavy heart, Michael was going to decline, but not before he had a little fun first. “Do you want children, baby?” Michael gave her a wicked grin.

Sara let out a gasp at his words, her eyes widening as she looked at him. She stopped her groping and lifted her eyes to him, a grin spreading across her face. "Only if they're with you." She commented truthfully, her voice nothing above a whisper. Michael's change of conversation meant anything else was off the cards for them, and she pouted her lips slightly at him. But she knew their time slot was booked, and Michael was nothing if not prompt with everything he did. 

Michael smiled at her cheekily and tapped her playfully on the ass, her flesh jiggling in the wet suit. “Then you'd better stop swallowing them,” he winked at her dirtily before slipping from her grasp. “I promise, later on, we will do some practising,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow before disappearing into the bathroom to change, wet suit and soap in hand. When he emerged, Michael was busy pulling the cord at the back of his suit upwards and it zipped shut at the top of his neck. He grinned at Sara in her matching suit, the material much more flattering on her body than his own. “You ready my sweet, wife?” 

Sara took his hand and laced their fingers together, smiling at him. She moved their faces close together, nuzzling their noses. "Don't ever talk about our children like that again." Sara fake chastised, narrowing her eyes at him. She tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the door, changing her face into a grin. "I'm ready my gorgeous husband." 

 

The dive centre was within walking distance and so Michael had decided they should walk. As arranged, Michael had already left some of their clothes at the changing facilities so that when they came out of the ocean, they could wash, dress and be ready for a meal out. Sara might have planned the honeymoon, but Michael knew exactly how to have a good time. When they arrived at the facility, they were ushered through some safety training. The do's and dont's of diving was more of a legality than anything else, but they both sat through the thirty minute training and listened intently. Michael had spared no expense to make sure that they had the ocean to themselves, and he wasn't going to ruin it by losing focus under the waves. Following the training, there was a thirty minute boat ride out to sea before they reached their dive destination and the whole time Michael simply watched Sara as she leaned over the back of the boat, the wind whipping through her hair that shone in the setting sun. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his weight into her, nuzzling the back of her neck. “I love you, Sara,” Michael whispered over the sound of the engine, kissing the tip of her ear.

Sara let Michael's arms surround her, falling back into his arms. Despite the uneasiness she felt being on a boat and at sea, she felt completely safe being in his arms. She'd been on boats before, but found herself being too drunk or high to remember or appreciate her surroundings. She turned back to Michael and kissed him quickly, her hair whipping around them as the wind swept through her locks. "I love you too Michael." She commented against his lips, turning back to watch the waves as the boat moved across the ocean. She was nervous for their activity, but knew Michael had everything planned for them. He was intent on making plans for them, despite her surprise of the holiday. 

“Are you excited?” Michael asked her sweetly, covering her back with his body so that she didn't get cold in the wind that beat against their faces. “It's going to look amazing,” Michael promised into her ear, kissing the curve of her earlobe and then her neck softly. “The sunset will illuminate the ocean floor and cast an orange glow over everything you see down there.” Michael pointed out to sea, the wavy, ripple of the setting sun hovering over the horizon over the tip of his finger. 

Sara sighed with happiness, basking in the warmth and safety of his arms. She melted into his touch, happy with how excited he felt when explaining their trip. "I'm excited to go anywhere with you baby." She didn't take her eyes off the ocean as she replied to him, too fascinated with watching the waves pass them by. The happiness she felt was something she never wanted to lose and sort Michael, she didn't think she ever would. 

The boat slowed its travel, bobbing to a stop near a shallow sandbank off the coast. The company had given Michael many options for where to dive, but this was where he had decided on. The ocean floor was closer to the surface here, perfect for beginners like Sara, and the proximity to the surface meant that they could focus on the beauty of the ocean floor with the light of the setting sun. A guide would dive with them and take photos, also arranged by Michael, so they would have a memento of the evening. The guides got them ready, helping them shrug on the tiny tanks of oxygen that would give them longer underneath the ocean surface than a snorkel, and helping them test them. They were positioned on the edge of the boat that gently swayed on the surface with each lap of the waves against its hull. On the count of three, Michael, Sara and a guide jumped overboard, sinking below the surface and into the yellow tinted bubbles that surrounded them.

Sara jumped into the water, the cold hitting her as she continued down into the ocean. She didn't take her eyes off Michael as they did so, needing him in her vision to keep her grounded despite the water beneath her feet. She finally took in her surroundings, her eyes wide beneath the goggles as she looked around. It was stunning, the colours of the imminent sunset a stark contrast to the sea life that surrounded them. She looked at Michael again and could tell he was smiling just from the crinkles by his eyes. She swam the short distance towards him, noticing that their photographer had swam away to give them some space. She took hold of his hand and moved even closer to him, as close as possible in the water. She smiled back as their eyes locked, letting him know how much she was enjoying herself. 

Michael held up his thumb, nodding towards Sara slowly, his action slowed by the water around his head. He was asking if she was okay, making sure than she returned his gesture underneath the waves. The light from above them shone through the waves, glowing over Sara's hair and accenting the colours vibrancy even more than it already was. The steady flow of water around Sara made her hair dance beside her head and Michael's eye corners crinkled as she smiled back at her from behind his breathing apparatus.

Sara lifted her thumb up also, letting Michael know just how okay she was. She gestured for him to swim away, wanting to watch him live out one of his fantasies. He was a much more confident swimmer than she, and she was content to stay put and watch him swim after whatever creature he saw him. She pressed her forehead to his, which just involved touching their goggles together through the water. She then gave him a gentle nudge to push his body away from her, quirking a brow to let him know that she may just join him later. 

Michael shook his head and grabbed her arms, letting his gloves hands slide down to her wrists and tugging her with him. He fell through the water onto his back, kicking his flippers slowly through the water and propelling them both backward along the sea floor. Small, silvery fish surrounded them, glittering in the setting sunlight. They looked like dancing flames, darting through the water around them through the bubbles that they exhaled. Michael pointed to their left where another school of larger, blue fish had gathered, moving in perfect unison with each other.

Sara let Michael pull her along, his hands first around her to let her know that he wouldn't get go. They swam backwards, Sara tilting her head so she could look at the fish that passed them by. The sun started to set and turned the water to a warm orange, and it was a sight that made her skin tingle. She looked over at the pure joy on Michael's face and stopped her movements. He looked towards her to check if anything was wrong, but she simply moved closer towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her fingers down the chest of his wet suit, drawing the shape of a love heart over where she could feel his own one pounding beneath the material. It was her way of telling him how she felt without being able to speak, and the crinkles by his eyes deepened as he smiled wider beneath the breathing apparatus. 

The chill of the water was ignored as soon as Sara placed her hands to his wetsuit. Sara traced a heart over his heart, the pounding in his ears temporarily skipping a beat. Even in complete silence, Sara knew exactly what to say to make him feel loved. A flash caught his attention and they both turned their heads slowly to see the guide taking photos of them in their intimate moment. Michael turned back to her and pointed to his eye, then to his heart and then at Sara. It wasn't correct sign language by any means, but it was clear to both of them what he wanted to tell her whilst they bathed in the glow of the sunset. I love you.

Sara smiled warmly at Michael's actions, and felt herself blush even when deep in the ocean. She finally let herself get used to her surrounded and suddenly took off away from Michael, swimming around the fish as they continued on their journey. She turned back and beckoned for Michael to follow her, stopping to try and touch a fish that didn't seem scared by her presence. She waited for Michael to catch up to her, holding her hands out in front of her for him to take so they could float around together. 

Michael took Sara's hand and kicked his legs a little, propelling himself through the water to keep up with her. Their guide was following, snapping photographs from above so that they were not blacked out of their memories by the sunlight. It danced between the waves, flickering over the black material of their suits as they glided through the ocean. Silence was all they heard, the soft bubbling sound of their exhalations escaping and floating to the surface where they disappeared into the evening sky. The guide sank a little, tapping Michael on the shoulder as he came in close to them both and tapped on his watch. Their time was up, and when he pointed to the surface, it confirmed it for both of them.

Sara followed Michael as they swam to the surface, no words spoken between them until they reached their boat. Michael wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and she was grateful to be cocooned in warmth after the harsh evening air hit her. She removed her goggles and breathing tube, a grin on her face as she finally had a voice again. It took her no time before she planted her lips to Michael's, kissing him soundly as soon as they were both free from confines. "That was amazing baby. Thank you." She spoke against his lips, the orange glow bringing out the glorious blue in his eyes as she looked at him. 

Michael grinned, Sara's cold lips making him shiver when they touched his. He looked her over and noticing the blue tint on her mouth, he rubbed at her furiously. Mexico might be hot during the day but when the sun was gone, it was so cold. Being wet out in the middle of the ocean also did not help. Michael smoothed his hands over her face, pushing her wet hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears. He gently took her hair in his hands and squeezed, letting the water from her dark red locks trickle between his fingers and to the deck of the boat. “Thank you,” Michael insisted, pulling her into a hug and ignoring his own chill. “Thank you for loving me.”

Sara rested her head against his shoulder, watching the sky as the boat picked up speed to take them back to their hotel. She nuzzled against him, their bodies radiating warmth towards one another. She should feel cold at the sudden change in temperature, but she found it impossible when in Michael's presence. "I'll always love you Scofield. You're everything to me." She answered truthfully, speaking the words against the damp wetsuit that stuck to his body. She moved her hips against his with intent, wondering if she could have an effect despite the many layers between them. 

“Good,” Michael shouted over the sound of the engine. The boat was at full speed, bouncing through the waves towards the shoreline. “I hope you like dinner,” Michael reminded her he had made plans as soon as they got back to the diving facility and changed. He had arranged for their clothes to be there waiting for them, something smart and casual for him and something sexy for Sara. The restaurant was nearby, a short walk from their hotel, and he had booked a table for them overlooking the ocean. “When we get back to the diving place, we will shower, change and be there in no time,” he smiled, pulling her harder to him as he hugged her and planting his lips to the tip of her nose.

Sara listened to his plans and groaned slightly, forgetting all about dinner. She looked up at him and licked her lips slowly, making sure he was following her every move. She ghosted her lips over his cheek, until she reached his ear. "Are you sure you don't want to have me for dinner instead?" She whispered huskily, smiling innocently in case anyone else was watching the couple. "Actually." She had another thought, moving back to look at him so she could clock his reaction. "I have something with me, something in my bag. Maybe you could help me with them while we get changed for dinner?" She asked sweetly, her voice like honey as she purred up at him. 

Michael lost his footing when the boat hit a rather large wave, sending him back against the side of the boat with a bump. He clutched onto Sara to make sure she didn't hurt herself before righting them both. “Them?” Michael gave her an intrigued smirk, frowning a little. “I'm going to like this, aren't I?” Michael laughed. If there was one thing he knew about his wife, it was that she was constantly full of surprises for him.

Sara clutched to Michael's chest as they stood, firmly against the railings of the boat as their hotel came into sight. Michael had packed her outfit for the night so she couldn't surprise him in that aspect, but she always had a trick up her sleeve. She had packed her handbag before they left, assuring Michael that it was so she didn't forget any of her essential pieces of make up. She had held up the vibrating underwear with delight, gripping them to her chest before packing them away. She now looked up him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Remember what we spoke about on the plane?" She took hold of Michael's hands from around her waist and moved them to the backside, waiting for him to click on to what she was suggesting. 

Michael smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. “That was a few days ago, baby,” he winked. “You'll have to remind me,” he whispered into her ear, crashing into her as the boat slowed its approach and they trundled into the harbour. Michael was more than tempted to just skip dinner, but this entire trip couldn't just be about them getting lost in each other, as lovely as they would be.

Sara accepted Michael's body weight against her, but was grateful when the boat slowed to a stop. Her suit was drying to her body, an uncomfortable dampness sticking to her skin. She took Michael's hand as they walked off the boat, thanking staff for their wonderful trip as they walked back towards the changing facilities. Michael took the locker keys from around his wrist that had been secured with a rubber band throughout their activity. She looked around to see the area empty, so dragged Michael into one of the changing rooms meant for families. Usually, they would be in separate gender areas but that just wouldn't do for what she had in mind. "In case I need help with my dress, obviously." Sara looked at Michael's raised eyes as she locked the door behind them, watching him put their bag of clothes on one of the benches. She turned and gathered her hair to one side, looking back at Michael with a smirk. "This wet suit won't take itself off." She commented cheekily, waiting expectantly for him to approach her. 

Without hesitation Michael stepped forward, tugging on the damp cord that dangled from the zip on the back of Sara's wet suit. It fell effortlessly, a clicking noise filling his ears as the milky glow of Sara's neck skin came into view. Michael inched forward more, pressing Sara against the back of the door a little as he dipped his head and tasted the skin as he was revealed. The salt of the ocean tainted her skin but Michael lapped at it hungrily, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. When the zip was totally open, he grabbed at the material, rolling it off her shoulders and following his hands with more hot, searing kisses. “You're a bad girl,” Michael whispered between kisses, pulling Sara's hands free from the quick drying material with a wet popping sound. He grinned against her skin, smoothing his hands around her front and over the swell of her breasts, the ocean having cooled them so much that her sin was ice cold, her nipples jutting out under his warmed palms instantly. “You're my bad girl,” Michael growled into her ear, covering her entire bosom with his hands and pulling her body flush with his.

Sara fell back against him, her head falling back against his shoulder as he took hold of her breasts. She gasped in pleasure as she felt her nipples harden even more under his assault, as he rolled them between his fingers. "And you fucking love me for it." She knew it did something to Michael when she swore, and she felt the effect it had on him as he stirred between her now bare cheeks. She pushed back against him, rolling her hips into his erection that was still contained by the suit. "Why don't you find your present baby? See how bad I really am." She turned quickly in his arms, grabbing onto his behind as she thrust against him. It should be uncomfortable with the wet material still sticking to him, but she didn't feel anything else but the deep pleasure she felt at being close to him. 

Michael peeled himself away from her naked body reluctantly, his erection chaffing inside of his wetsuit as he moved. Sara's purse was on the bench next to their things and he gave her a wry smile as he pulled the sides of it open and spied what she had packed. Michael let a chuckle escape his lips, the sound that followed a mixture of arousal and excitement. He plunged his hand into her handbag, pulling out the silky material of Sara's underwear with a smirk. “If I remember rightly,” he began, straightening up and turning to face her once more, the racy underwear dangling from his forefinger. “I can control these ones,” he growled, stalking back towards her with a darkness in his eyes that made Sara's heart race.

Sara watched the underwear in his grip as he moved back to her. She walked back until she hit the door, his body pressing her up against it immediately. She held onto his forearms and looked into his eyes, the electrifying blue a darker shade after he had found his prize. "My pleasure is in your hands, literally." She commented quickly, moving her hands behind his head so she could start unzipping his wet suit. She dragged the zipper down without breaking eye contact, and started sliding it over his arms. When his arms were free, she slid to her knees to peel off the rest of the suit, doing so with a glint in her eye as she bit her lip at him. "I'm just helping you baby." She answered his unspoken question, seeing as he had raised a brow at her actions. 

Michael bit his lip between his teeth, the skin around his pearly peg turning white under the pressure. His hand reached out to tangle his fingers in Sara's damp tendrils, gently tugging on her locks and urging her closer to his straining erection. “You are very charitable,” Michael grinned down at her, planting his feet apart so he could keep his balance. 

Sara looked at his erection with hunger in her eyes. It was only fair that she could have some fun before he teased her throughout their meal. She clenched her legs together at the thought, looking up at him as she grasped him in her hand. She brought his member to her mouth, licking her lips slowly but not making any contact. "Do you want something from me Michael?" She asked innocently, as if she were completely a meaningless task and not on her knees in front of him. "I need to hear you beg for it." Her breath ghosted over him, and she felt him twitch in her palm. He was heavy and waiting for her, precome leaking from the tip. 

“Fuck, Sara,” Michael whispered, his control seriously compromised as he gulped hard and ran his hands over his shaven scalp. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and Michael tasted the dried salt from the ocean, his skin dry and taught over his smile. Michael felt his erection twitch, eagerly leaning towards Sara's salacious smirk and begging her with a silent motion to envelope it in her hot, wet maw. Michael rocked his hips forward, trying desperately to feel Sara's tongue on his tip, but she pulled away. Michael growled and looked down at her cheeky grin. “You're a tease, Mrs. Scofield,” he laughed a little, lightly scratching over his nipples with a lazy drag of his hand. “You know I want your sweet mouth on my cock,” Michael almost mouthed the last word in case anyone nearby could hear them. The facility was almost abandoned for the evening, and Michael was silently thankful they were not scarring some poor little children or anything. Michael brushed the back of his knuckles of the apple of Sara's cheek, rubbing his thumb down over the corner of her mouth and tilting her chin up to him. “Please,” he begged, fixing her stare with his darkened blue orbs. “Please make me come.”

Sara almost come at his words, his voice low as he spoke down to her. She didn't answer before she opened wide, immediately relaxing her jaw as she took his entire length inside her hot mouth. She swallowed around him as soon as he hit the back of her throat, gripping onto his thighs to give herself leverage. She pulled back, leaving just the tip inside her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it. She let out a moan at the taste of him, looking at him through her lashes despite the tears that were forming there. She pumped him back into her mouth, her lips following her hand as she took him back inside. Blood pounded in her ears as she felt her own pleasure, knowing how hard she had gotten him from simply revealing her surprise. She let the tip tangle with her tonsils before she pulled back once more, reaching a hand to fondle his balls as she held him with the other. "Come in my mouth baby, let me taste you." She smeared the tip around her mouth, greedily licking at her lips with a moan. "I'm only getting started with tonight." 

Michael felt a surge of adrenaline course his veins, making his body flush hot and his toes curl. Sara's mouth felt amazing around his length, his hips rutting into her face slowly as she sucked him. When Sara touched his scrotum Michael arched his back, lifting himself onto tip toes and deeper down her throat. There was something primal escaping him, something dark and wild that yearned to empty his seed into the back of Sara's mouth. Her tongue swished over his tip and she groaned contently, the scent of her own arousal filling his nostrils in the tiny cubicle. Before he came, Michael pulled himself free from her mouth and fell backwards onto the bench with a thud, his hands blindly grabbing for Sara and pulling her with him. “Turn around,” he commanded darkly, parting his legs so she could turn and sit between them. “Bounce on it, baby. I want to feel you come with me.”

Sara did as asked and turned to him, sinking down onto his hard length without a pause. She was that turned on, she didn't need any form of foreplay as she slammed down onto him. "Oh Michael, you feel so good." She moaned out, never getting over the stretch she got from him. "Come inside me baby. Then I'll put the panties on, have you dripping from me all night." She moaned at the thought. The idea of conversing with people while feeling Michael's release on her thighs propel her towards her own orgasm, her moan coming out more of a high pitched squeak. 

Michael felt Sara's inner walls flutter around him, the clenching of her release near. His own orgasm wasn't far away and he awkwardly thrust up into her as she fell on to him, the narrow bench on the changing cubicle all he had to steady himself. Michael wrapped his arms around Sara's waist, pulling her body flush to his and snaking his hand down her stomach to her delicate centre. Sara's breath caught in her throat as he parted her lips and rolled her clit around under his fingertips, urging her to lose control as he held her tightly to him. “Come for me, baby,” he growled into her ear, covering her mouth with his other hand so her screams were muffled under his palm. “Come on my cock the way you love to.”

With her screams muffled, she was finally able to let go. She cried against the skin of Michael's palm, her body shaking as her orgasm washed over her. She clenched around him and looked back at his face, seeing him squeeze his eyes together as he tried not to come. "Come for me Michael." She practically ordered, his fingers not relenting on her clit. Even at the awkward angle, she couldn't help but kiss him. "Fill me up baby." She spoke against his lips and finally felt him pulse inside of her, so their lips smashed together. She covered his cries with her lips, her tongue darting into his mouth to taste him as he coated her walls with his release. 

When Michael's body relaxed and he was spent, he slumped back against the wall behind the bench. The tile was cold on his skin and soothed the burn in his back from the awkward angle of their love making. Michael slowed their kiss to a tease, his tongue massaging Sara's as he held her body to him and twisted her around and onto his lap. They were still connected, Michael staying harder inside of her because of his sheer arousal that coursed through his veins. He hummed against her smile contently, cupping her cheek in his hand and brushing his thumb over the swell of her cheek. “We are going to hell,” he chuckled, brushing his hand over her thigh and grabbing the skin there. 

Sara gasped when he grasped at her skin, close to where they were still both joined together. If they hadn't been in the changing room for a considerable amount of time already, she'd of been ready for round two. She brought her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes, unable to stop the smile as she looked at him. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are." She commented truthfully, even though she got the humour behind what he was saying. She writhed in his lap, not entirely wanting to move just yet and felt his grip on her skin tighten. "We've got a dinner to get to Scofield, you need to stop distracting me." She spoke cheekily, knowing full well this entire encounter was entirely her fault. She knew Michael had planned a romantic dinner, but she couldn't bring herself to feel bad for how she felt around him. 

“Yes, we do,” Michael said with a slight sadness in his voice. He wanted to take Sara out to show her the marvellous dinner he had planned but he also wanted to head back to the hotel and keep her all to himself. “And how about after dinner, we head to this bar nearby,” Michael let her legs go and helped her to her feet, standing after her and arching his back straight. “I hear its one of the best in Baja,” he smiled down at her naked body, unable to resist the enticing way her hips ached for his hands. Michael's fingertips danced over his wife's skin, it still hypersensitive and reactive from their love making, and her nipples perked to attention once more. Michael's eyes flicked down and he grinned boyishly, quirking an eyebrow at her. “If we make it there.”

Sara watched his gaze on her and found herself blushing, still something finding it unable to believe that he fell in love with her. She trailed her fingertips up his chest and cupped his cheek, leaning up to kiss him quickly. “We’ll make it there. We can just find a cupboard when we make it.” She grinned at him, having to move her body away from him. She knew it they stayed together, they’d never make it anywhere. She walked over to where Michael had thrown his present and picked up the underwear, waving them at him before putting them on. “Now you can control me all night.” She practically purred, her skin still buzzing from their previous encounter. “Before I finally get to have you again.” She knew it would be a long night for both of them, but it would be worth it in the end. Her thighs were still throbbing and she felt their juices spill onto her underwear already, which made her wonder how soon she’d be able to sneak them into a private room. 

Michael gave her a playful smack on the ass when she turned from him and a low growl rumbled in his throat. “We'd better get going then,” he smirked.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner had been something of an experience. Michael's plans had been executed perfectly. The restaurant had taken notice of his every request, seating them in a private corner where he had spent the time alternating between mentioning how succulent the lamb cutlets were and teasing Sara into arousal using the app on his phone. The darkness in her eyes told him he would surely be in for some sort of punishment, but there was absolutely no other way Michael wanted to end this evening. He could think of worse people to tie him to the bed in their hotel room, and as they strolled along the cracked pavement towards the nearby bar he had mentioned, Michael clutched at Sara's hand furiously. “Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked innocently, licking his lips with a smirk, knowing full well Sara had been tortured the entire time. Michael had finally taken pity on her after dessert, letting her come apart in the darkened corner of the restaurant. 

Sara clung onto his arm, pushing her body closer to his as they neared the bar that Michael wanted to end their evening at. Dinner had been a sweet torture for her, having drawn blood from her lip due to biting so hard. She forgot how power hungry Michael got when it was her pleasure they were dealing with, and it took an entire 3 course meal before he finally allowed her her release. She came with her cries muffled against his mouth, and pulled back to find the staff looking at them with love in their eyes. They had no idea what had been going on, just thought they were a newly married couple that couldn’t keep their hands off one another. She moved her head to look up at Michael, his face glowing in the street lights. Baja seemed busy, tourists varying between families and college lads on tour. “Dinner was very enjoyable.” She smirked at him before resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. She loved having the chance to show Michael off, to stake her claim to anyone that just happened to look at him for more than a second longer than necessary. 

Michael wrapped an arm around her, loving the feel of the green satin dress she was wearing. It was knee length and clung to her so tightly that he thought she was actually green skinned. The material was luxurious under his touch and Michael couldn't help but trace the open back with a soft, slow touch. As they approached the bar, a doorman gave them a smile and pushed it open for them, stepping aside to let Sara in first. Michael gave him a nod, following his wife into the bar and replacing his hand on the small of her back as quickly as it had left. The music was loud but not unpleasant and the whole place was filled with people full of smiles and joy. They were probably all a little bit drunk, but it just made Michael smile as he eased a palm into Sara's back and motioned her towards the bar. “Can I get the lady a drink?” He whispered into her ear as she took her seat on one of the red leather barstools. 

Sara slid into her seat and wrapped her hands around Michael’s waist as he stood close to her. She didn’t let him go and looked up at him, a warm smile on her face. She felt tipsy, but for once; it didn’t scare her. She knew that Michael would always be looking out for her, so she finally felt able to indulge in a few alcoholic drinks. “A sex on the beach please.” She threw him a wink as she gave her answer, watching his eyes darken as she looked up at him. The bar was busy but not too much so, and the stool next to Sara soon became available. Michael took his seat and she immediately placed her hand on his thigh, needing to be in constant contact with him as he placed their drinks orders. 

Beckoning the barman over, Michael ordered their drinks and after a second, he slid into the stool beside Sara. He shuffled as far forward as he could without toppling off so that he could be close enough to touch her. Michael craved her contact, never wanting to be without it and missing it when it was not there. He rested his knee against hers, shielding his long, lithe fingers as they slid up the inside of her thigh under the material of her dress. “So, do you come here often?” Michael joked, resting his elbow on the bar beside him. He had opted for a casual suit to match Sara's dress; smart light grey with a white shirt, Michael was wearing a baby pink tie that hung loosely around his neck. He lifted his legs and rested his polished brown shoes to the foot rungs of the stool, watching the joy on his wife's face when her drink arrived.

Sara jumped slightly as his hands slid up her bare skin, feeling heat rush to her core as soon as he touched her. It was electrifying, the fact that even now married; he still reduced her to a mess of giggles. She moved her hair over to one side and turned her head to look at him, picking up her drink as she did so. “Sorry buddy, I’ve got a husband. And he doesn’t like to share.” She raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to play along with the game that he had started. She moved her leg quickly, so quick that his hand was forced to leave the place it had chosen to call home for the night. She took a sip of her drink and didn’t hold back a moan as the fruity liquid slid down her throat, catching Michael’s eye as she did so. 

“Oh,” Michael sat back on his stool, pulling the edges of his suit jacket together and buttoning the single button with a lopsided grin. “My apologises,” he swung his legs back around so he was facing the bar and plucked his glass from the counter, lifting the tumbler to his lips and taking a gulp of his whiskey. It was smokey and slightly watered down by the ice as Michael swallowed, the burn filling his stomach instantly. “Where is he?” Michael enquired innocently, letting his glass fall back to the bar with the thud.

Sara put the martini glass back on the bar in front of her, trying to hide her grin by biting on her lip. “He’s away on business.” She said the first excuse that came to her head, and finally turned back to face Michael. She kept her face straight as their eyes locked, and she was taken back by the intense color of blue. It was the first thing she had noticed about him when they met, and the dim lights set a shimmer across them as he gazed at her. “So I’m here all alone.” She leant towards him, her arm resting on the bar. She knew from this angle that he would be able to see down the front of her dress, and she could see him trying to refrain from doing so as she inched closer. 

“Well,” Michael began, licking his lips salaciously and leaning forward to meet her. His hand found her thigh once more, unable to stop himself from caressing the smooth, silky texture of her dress. “Your husband must be a very brave man,” he raised a brow at her, watching his hand circle the outside of her thigh. He felt Sara's skin prickle under his touch and Michael couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. Lifting his head slowly his eyes met hers again and his lips were so close to hers that he could feel her breathing against his face. “I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a second.”

Sara felt on fire as soon as Michael touched her, letting out a loud gasp as his hand slid up her thigh. She involuntarily moved closer to him, craving his touch despite the silly game they found themselves playing. “I would despair if you did.” She commented softly, her voice like honey as she leant in to whisper in his ear. She let herself linger close to him before pulling away, grabbing her drink and taking a large gulp of it. She found herself feeling hot under the collar at his gaze, which seemed crazy to her. Michael looked at her every single day, in the most intimate of settings. Yet the way he stared at her now, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

There was something satisfying to Michael about seducing his own wife. Role playing a total stranger and taking her home was something that made butterflies jitter in his stomach and gave him an immense sense of male pride. He knew Sara was his, and she always would be, but there was something primal and manly about knowing that he could chat her up and make her his over and over again. He leaned back on the stool and it creaked a little, but the sound was lost in the thundering bass of the bar's DJ set. Michael ran his fingers over his lips, imagining the taste of Sara on them, her womanly scent lingering on his memory. “I'm Michael by the way,” He introduced himself with a open mouth smirk, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Sara went to shake his hand and stopped herself, eying his wedding band with the quirk of a brow. She looked back up to his eyes, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face. “Something you want to tell me Michael?” She asked quietly, her voice low despite the noise from the bar. She moved closer to him on her stool, itching to have more contact from him. Despite the fact they were already married, this game was something that made the hairs on her arm stand on end. Her days of picking up men in a bar were long behind her, but it was completely different with Michael; it always had been. 

Michael followed her gaze to his hand and balled his fist, lifting it in front of his face. He inhaled hard and then exhaled with a shake of his head. “You got me,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I am married, but so are you,” he pointed at her with an accusing finger, leaning forward and letting it smooth down the side of her face. “You remind me of my wife,” Michael said seductively, watching his finger trace the outline of Sara's jaw and down to the pulse in her neck. The low cut of her dress left nothing to the imagination and Michael watched her breasts heaving in the confines of the fabric at his ministrations. “So beautiful,” he whispered, almost to himself, distracted by Sara's bosom.

Sara felt breathless under his intense stare, his touch leaving fire in its wake. She bit her lip as she watched him eye her breasts, forever thankful at the outfit he had picked for her to wear. She leant into his touch, aching for something most; anything that he would give her. She moved until their lips were almost touching, her breath ghosting over his as she spoke. “Tell me more about your wife. Why isn’t she here?” She whispered against him, her eyes moving between his own eyes and his lips. She ached to close to gap between them, wanting nothing more than to run her tongue across his bottom lip and suck it into her own mouth. 

Michael bit his bottom lip and smoothed his hand over her bare shoulder, trailing his fingers down her arm and gripping the back of Sara's elbow, holding her to him firmly. “She didn't feel well,” Michael shrugged, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. A dark smile spread over his face, and his eyes flicked up to meet hers once more. “Something over dinner got her feeling drained.”

Sara blushed at the comment, knowing exactly what Michael was implying. She tugged her own bottom lip between her teeth as she knew it was something that drove him wild. “That’s too bad. I wouldn’t want to leave you here alone.” She had moved so close that their lips now touched when she spoke, but she refused to let herself kiss him. She put her glass down on the bar and planted her hand on his thigh, dancing dangerously close to the zipper on his suit pants. “But you’re not alone, are you?” She wanted to rile him up as much as possible, to tease him as much as he had done to her while they ate dinner. 

“Not anymore,” Michael whispered against her face, his lips nudging the plumpness of her own as he spoke. A silence fell over them and Michael held his breath, not wanting to overstep a line in their game and press his lips to Sara's. He would wait. He was enjoying the flirting. Michael sat back and tried to slow the gallop of his heart by taking a swig of his whiskey once again. When his empty glass fell to the bar with a dull thud, he motioned to the barman for another without taking his eyes from Sara once. “You didn't tell me you name,” he said to her with a smooth smile.

Sara moved her hand further up his thigh, watching his facial features harden as she touched him closer to where she knew he needed her. “My name’s Sara.” She whispered to him, as if finally telling her deepest secret. She turned to notice their new drinks had arrived, but she had yet to finish her first. She quickly picked up the glass and drained it, not breaking eye contact as she swallowed the liquid down. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” She quirked a brow at him, waiting for his answer as she twirled the tips of her fingers around the rim of the glass. 

“I promise you, that is not my intention,” Michael smirked at her, peeling her hand from his thigh with a clenched jaw. He knew Sara shouldn't drink to much, but they had already talked about their honeymoon in great detail, and they had decided that Sara would drink however much she felt comfortable with and Michael would be there to make sure she drank less. No one would get drunk, and everyone would be able to remember their vacation. “You have the most amazing eyes,” Michael said observantly, tilting his head to watch Sara blush under his compliment. “Truly, magnificent,” he breathed, swiping his drink from the bar and taking a sip. “Your husband is very lucky.”

Sara smiled at his gesture, how he always managed to get his feelings across in a situation. She turned her head back to his and leant in as if she were going to kiss him, but moved at the very end and landed her lips on his jaw. She licked at the skin there before sinking her teeth into him slightly, laying her hand back on his thigh. She felt him tense under her touch, and she let herself feel how hard he was for her. “Does your wife make you feel this good Michael?” She commented as she pulled back, as if daring him to answer her question. His eyes had darkened considerably, and it was a sight that made her stomach clench. 

Michael couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smirk. How was he supposed to answer that? He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out when Sara kneaded her fingertips into his hardening length. A strangled laugh tumbled from his throat and Michael gripped harder at the glass in his hand as she touched him, working his erection harder. “You know,” Michael began. “I decline to answer that on the basis I will probably get punished either way,” he laughed, winking at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara caught his eye movement and gave him a smirk, looking around to make sure nobody could see what she was doing. She continued to palm at his erection, leaning close to him so she could nibble on his ear. “Do you want to be punished Michael?” She asked sweetly, her voice like honey as if she had asked the most casual question in the world. She noticed his knuckles were white where he was holding onto his glass, and was pleased at how obviously frustrated he was getting. She let out a triumphant puff of air, glad he was getting a taste of his own medicine. 

Michael broke character and turned his head so their noses were touching. His resolve finally snapped and he crushed his lips to Sara's, his hand weaving into her hair and holding her face to his. His lips parted and invited her tongue to come and play inside of his mouth, the two muscles dancing to the thrum of the backbeat in the bar. Michael poured all of his frustration into his kiss, leaving Sara's lips pleasantly bruised and his wife breathless when he finally pulled away. His stomach knotted and he swallowed hard, brushing a thumb over the apple of Sara's cheek and waiting for her eyes to flutter open to meet his stare. “Always,” He whispered against her ear, his breath tickling the curve of her neck. “But you'll have to excuse me,” Michael looked over his shoulder to the toilets, clearly labelled with a neon sign above the doorway. “Nature calls, baby.” Michael planted a chaste kiss to her lips once more and slid from the stool, stalking through the crowded bar to his goal, not even caring that his erection was pressed painfully to the inside of his underwear. It didn't matter anyway. The flickering lights in the bar and the moving bodies hid it well.

Sara felt completely breathless after Michael’s kiss, thrilled that he had been the one to break first. If the furious way he kissed her was anything to go by, she had definitely succeeded in her plan to tease him. She watched him walk away before turning back to the bar, noticing Michael’s drink was almost empty again. She knew he could handle his whiskey so ordered him another, since she had yet to touch her second. She took the alone time to reach down for her bag, finding her phone to reply to a few messages. Katie had asked how the honeymoon was going, and Sara felt herself grin. She didn’t think her friend would appreciate if she was completely honest about how it was going, or how exhausted and spent her body was feeling. She saw a body slide up towards her, and turned to smile at her husband. The man she found there was not Michael, and she frowned slightly. But Sara was aware she was in a bar, so turned her attention back to the message she was typing after thanking the bar tender for Michael’s drink. 

Michael finished drying his hands, taking a quick moment to check the front of his pants were dry and no water from the hand dryer has splashed onto the light grey material. He pulled the door open with a squeak, exiting the bathroom and rejoining the bar. The whole place felt alive with people dancing, chatting and having a good time. None of that compared to his wife, sitting on the bar stools across the room, her green dress shimmering in the lighting and her auburn hair bobbing lightly on her shoulders. As he looked up, Michael frowned. There was a guy sitting next to Sara, and she wasn't taking any notice of the way he was casually waving a hand over her drink. Michael wasn't a fool, he would recognise sleight of hand anywhere, and the faint sinking fizz in Sara's drink confirmed his suspicions. His smile faded and was replaced with a scowl, his fists clenching at his side as he strode across the bar back to his wife. There was absolutely zero time to re-greet Sara before Michael pushed the slimy looking patron from his stool, grabbing the much shorter man by his shirt with one hand and knocking Sara's drink over the bar with the other.

“Hey!” The bartender shouted and Sara's head whipped up at the commotion.

Michael pushed harder against the man, his huge bulk overpowering the smaller guy and sending him crashing into the back wall of the bar. He almost had time to recover before Michael was on him, grabbing his shirt roughly and slamming him into the solid surface again. “You think you can take advantage of women in this bar?” Michael growled, pulling the younger man from the wall again and putting all of his weight into smashing him into the painted concrete surface again. 

“No..no...Christ, no!” The man shouted on a shaky voice, holding his hands up and turning his face away from Michael.

“You think you can take advantage of my wife!” Michael spat, his lips so close to the man's ear he could feel his cowardly shivering.

“I didn't mean to...I didn't know...” he began, pinching his eyes closed.

“Oh, you meant to,” Michael laughed sarcastically, his words dark and full of venom. The other patrons of the bar had long since scattered, tumbling and sliding away form the commotion. The bartender's pleas fell on deaf ears as Michael pulled back his arm, fist balled so tight his skin was white, and put all of his bodily force into punching the guy square in the face.

Sara heard Michael before she saw him, or more felt his arrival as her drink was spilled all over the bar. She quickly moved her belongings out of the way before turning around to see her husband. He had his arm pulled back in a fist, and she quickly stood up to stop his actions. But she heard his words before she could do anything, and it sent her blood cold. She looked back to the orange liquid on the bar and saw a powder that had yet to fully dissolve. She looked back to the man that was held in Michael’s grasp, and she felt her face drain of colour. He hadn’t approached her to buy a drink, he had wanted to spike her drink. She didn’t want to think about what he wanted to happen next. She saw Michael raise his fist and turned to the bar tender, who looked less than impressed. “Call the police please, this man tried to drug me.” She then rushed over to Michael, but it was too late. His fist had connected to his face, and the guy had blood pouring from his nose. Sara grasped onto Michael’s forearm, feeling it ripple beneath her palms as he pulled back for another go. “Michael please don’t do this.” She whispered to him, hoping her voice would pull him out of any trance he found himself in. His overwhelming urge to protect her was both a blessing and a curse, especially in situations such as this. 

Michael was so angry that his nostrils flared and he barely registered Sara hanging from his arm. He pulled back his arm and froze, the muffled sounds of Sara's voice becoming clearer in his ears. Blood covered his fist and his sleeves, the young man in his grasps slumped against the wall with no sign of life. Michael let him go quickly, the silent bar all looking towards him as the man fell to the floor in a messy heap. One of his arms fell above his head and the top pocket of his garish Hawaiian shirt emptied itself of a small bag of drugs. Michael jaw twitched, the muscles constricting over the bone as he gritted his teeth, rage coursing through his bones. Sara's voice became clearer beside him as she whispered into his ear and he gulped hard, the pounding of his heart in his ears replaced by his wife's soothing words. 

Sara watched the man slump to the floor, feeling herself let out a breath as Michael had finally let him go. She watched the drugs fall to the floor and she felt herself start to shake, her grip on Michael’s arm tightening. She didn’t mean to, but moved behind him when the bag was revealed to them, as if trying to shield herself from the image. She didn’t want to make this about her, but the sight made her heart race. She quickly turned her attention back to Michael and pulled him back over to the bar stool. She kept one eye on the nameless creep, making sure he didn’t make a run for it before the police arrived. “Can I have the first aid kit please?” She asked the bar tender busied herself with looking at Michael’s wounds, his knuckles split from the force of the punch. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she took hold of the green box, opening it to see what she could use. She was stopped when Michael took hold of her hands, making her look up at him. 

“Tell me you didn't drink anything whilst I was gone,” Michael begged, his hands beginning to shake as the adrenaline kicked in. He was not normally a violent guy, far from it. Lincoln was the brute in their brotherhood, but the second Michael has seen Sara's drink spiked, he saw red. There was no holding him back as the urge to protect the most precious thing in his entire world overtook him and he had attacked the unknown man. “Please, Sara,” Michael pleaded urgently, his eyes flicking over her face quickly and his words falling from his lips incoherently. 

Sara cupped his face in both of her hands, making him hold her gaze before she spoke. “I didn’t drink anything Michael, I promise you.” She spoke clearly, much more confident than she felt. She was shaking herself, a million ‘what ifs’ running around in her head. What if Michael hadn’t returned in time? What would the man of done if she had took a sip? The possibilities were endless, but she ground herself back to reality on Michael’s eyes. She took hold on his hand, covered in so blood that she wasn’t sure who it all belonged to. “Let me clean you up baby, the police are on their way.” Her voice was wavering from where her thoughts had taken her, her tone shaky as fear coursed around her body. 

“Good,” Michael nodded quickly, looking around the bar. How many people here were dealing drugs? How many people were trying to take advantage of lone women? How many women had already left with scumbags? Michael's mind raced and he couldn't think with all the stimuli invading his mind. “Good,” he repeated and wrenched his hands from Sara's to pull at the knot in his tie. He was suddenly hot and needed to get out of some of his clothes. Michael shucked off his jacket and loosened his tie, sucking in air that wasn't needed in an attempt to calm himself down. He hadn't had a panic attack since his mom died and he wasn't about to have one on his honeymoon. Michael lowered his head, closing his eyes and shuddering at the unwelcome ripple of adrenaline that flushed over his entire body. “I'm sorry,” Michael said on a quivering voice, rubbing his hands over his thighs obsessively. He lifted his gaze to hers and shuffled forward on his stool until he could stand. “Oh my god, baby,” he whimpered, his words broken with emotion as he stepped into her and pulled her into an embrace. “You're okay,” he chanted into her hair, stroking a bloody hand through her tresses. “You're okay.”

Sara collapsed against Michael’s chest, finally feeling safe in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his waist, moving her body even closer to his so there was absolutely no space between them. She began to sob, finally letting fear she felt out when she knew she was okay. “What if you hadn’t come back?” She mumbled against the material of his shirt, her words muffled so she wasn’t even sure Michael could hear her. “What if I had taken a drink? What if he’d taken me?” She spoke her fears into his chest, her entire body shaking with emotion. “What if he had made me take drugs again?” Her biggest fear nearly came true. She knew she wasn’t strong enough to fight her addiction again, and all it took would be one hit. She heard a commotion and thought the police had arrived, but didn’t move her face from where it was buried against Michael. She felt safe here, like she was in a bubble where nothing or nobody could hurt or harm her. 

“Shhh, baby,” Michael soothed her sobbing frame by rubbing his hands over her back. Her skin felt cold suddenly and Michael reluctantly let her go so that he could grab his jacket from the stool behind him and wrap it around her shoulders. He pulled her back into a hug immediately, kissing her hair and holding her tighter than he ever had before. “You didn't,” he said simply shaking his head. “You are safe. I'm here. I would never let anything happen to you,” Michael pulled back, cupping her face his his hands and smoothing his thumbs over the tear stains on her face. “You hear me, Mrs. Scofield? I will never let anything happen to you,” his eyes searched hers and he offered her a small twitch of a smile. “You can't get rid of me that easily,” he laughed nervously, pulling her to his chest once more as the police arrived and cuffed the unconscious man on the floor.

Sara cuddled into Michael’s jacket, completely surrounded by the smell of him and feeling an overwhelming sense of safety. “I don’t want to get rid of you, not ever.” She turned her head to watch the police escort the man out of the building, before noticing two officers looking in their direction. She buried her head back into Michael’s chest, not wanting to have to deal with any questions. She ached to go home with Michael, to spend the night in his arms until she was able to sleep. “I don’t want to deal with them.” She practically whined to him, wrapping her arms tighter around his body as she closed her eyes. 

“I know,” Michael soothed, holding her to him tighter. He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger against the warmth of her hair, inhaling her scent. It was familiar, welcoming and made Michael feel safe. He looked up a little, catching the eye of one of the portly officers who had begun to make his way over to the bar where they were standing. Michael eyed the man calmly, letting him introduce himself in an exotic accent and shaking his hand when he was offered it. The cut on Michael's knuckles stung, the throbbing on his fingers reminding him of what had just transpired.

“You are the victim?” The officer said in broken English, aiming his question towards Sara.

“She is,” Michael affirmed. “Sara Scofield. I'm Michael Scofield,” He told the officer, pre-empting his line of questioning.

The officers offered Sara a weak smile, scribbling the names down on the dog eared notepad in his hands. Michael spelt out their surname, making sure he got the correct spelling. Michael proceeded to tell the officer what had happened when he had come back from the bathroom, waving around the bar to indicated what he had seen and from where. The officer drew a quick sketch, clarifying some of the details for him when the officer asked.

“This is a popular bar. Lots of opportunity for crime,” The officers said with a hint of sadness in his voice, almost as if he remembered a time when this sort of thing didn't happen.

“What will happen to him?” Michael enquired, returning to Sara's side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He felt her shiver a little as the adrenaline of the moment began to seep from her body. Michael didn't really care what happened to the guy. For all he cared, he could rot away in a prison cell. The more barbaric the better.

The officer shrugged casually. “Baja has a zero tolerance policy for drugs,” he told them firmly. “We have a facility for his kind here.”

Michael's interest peaked. “What's it called?” He asked casually, the structural engineer in him needed to verify the integrity of the institution.

“Sona,” The officer said with a wave of his hand. He almost spat the word, his distaste for the inmates there clearly visible in his voice.

Michael had heard of Sona. A prison in the middle of the desert where the scum of the earth were sent to scrape the barrels of the life left to them. It was barbaric and many would argue inhumane, but the crime factor in Mexico had become such that the law enforcement had no other choice. Men entered Sona and only left when they were dead. A small, gleeful smile spread across his lips and Michael tightened his grip on Sara's shoulder.

“What of me?” He asked quickly. 

Again, the officer shrugged, flipping his notepad closed and hooking his thumbs into the leather of his holster belt. “You did nothing wrong,” he said slowly, shooting a glance around the bar. “I see nobody wishing to make a complaint.” 

Michael let out a breathe he didn't even know he had been holding. He wasn't going to lie. Being exonerated in one country didn't mean you couldn't be in trouble in another and for a split second, the thought of losing everything he had come to have and love in the last twelve months petrified him. The officer offered Sara another smile, his dirty teeth on full display and his greasy moustache wiggling on his upper lip.

“Take your wife back to your hotel,” he said sternly, pointing towards the door. “Stay out of trouble and try to enjoy the rest of your holiday.” The officer nodded to them both, leaving them to join his colleague and no doubt explaining how the incident had happened and that he was essentially letting Michael go.

 

Sara listened to the conversation whilst holding a breath, fear raked through her body. It wasn’t for what would happen to her anymore, she knew she was safe from harm now. But after what Michael had done to protect her, she was petrified they would hear his name and send him straight back to a prison. She didn’t want that for him, especially for protecting her. She didn’t care what happened to the still nameless guy, hoped he got what he deserved. Yet Michael deserved none of this, and she couldn’t help feeling partially responsible. She curled into his side as the conversation drew to an end, having completely lost her voice and been unable to speak throughout the time the officers stood in front of them. She was scared of putting a foot wrong, didn’t want to jeopardise anything else for her husband. But they walked away and left him free, and she let out a sigh of relief. She turned her head towards him, swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw his facial features change. He had evidently been scared also, and she felt awful for not saying anything sooner. “Let’s get back baby, neither of us need to be here any longer.” She still wanted to tend to his injures, but she didn’t want an audience anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

Michael ached. His arms felt heavy, his biceps burning with tension and the knuckles on his right hand split open and caked with dried blood. They had walked back to hotel in a comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to relive what had just happened. It was surreal and Michael's brain was having trouble shifting from reality to what you would normally see in movies. Stuff like this didn't happen to every day people on their honeymoon, did it? Swiping his key card through the door lock, Michael pushed open the door and let his hand slip from Sara's as she breezed past him into the room, the soft hum of the air conditioning the only noise in the entire room. Michael followed, letting the door close behind him with a soft click, a double beep ensuring the door was electronically locked. It made him feel safe at last, but if he was honest he wouldn't totally feel safe for both of them until he was back at home. “Are you okay?” Michael asked softly, toeing off his shoes and letting their pile onto one another by the door.

Sara turned to face Michael, seeing worry etched into his features as he looked at her. She didn’t want this between them, didn’t want Michael to feel like he needed to tiptoe around her. The situation had scared her, but it was over now. She wasn’t going to let a creep with a problem ruin what was supposed to be the best two weeks of both their lives. She stalked back towards Michael and took hold of his swollen hand, silently walking him towards one of the plush dining chairs. She sat him down before walking to the kitchen and pouring him some water. She returned with some pills for the pain and the first aid kit from the bathroom. “I’m okay baby. I’m safe, I’m with you. We’re both fine, apart from your hand. Let me fix that.” She took hold of his hand after he had swallowed the pills, cleaning his knuckles with a sterile wipe. She winced as he let out a hiss, apologising quietly as she focused on the task at hand. “I was scared for you, you know? I’ve never seen you like that before.” She knew Michael was protective but now there was no doubt about it. He would do anything for her, and almost did. 

Michael's head snapped up to look at her profile as she tended his hand. Panic - if there was anything left inside of him to surge with adrenaline – jumped into his heart and his entire face paled. His mouth went dry and he gasped a little. Michael stilled Sara's hands on his and when she looked up at him, locking her watery, slightly puffy hazel orbs with his, he gulped hard. “Did I...Do I scare you?”

Sara saw the fear in his face and rested her hand against his cheek, trying to soothe him immediately. She pulled up another chair and took a seat next to him, looking straight at him as she spoke. “No Michael.” She protested fiercely, as if the entire notion was ridiculous. “You didn’t scare me, and you never will. It scares me how much you love me, but that could never be a bad thing.” She pressed her forehead to his, holding him around the neck to anchor him to her. “You’re the most gentle man and loving husband, you reacted the same way any sane person would. I just can’t lose you.” She continued working on the wounds on his hand, making sure they were clean before applying bandages to prevent any further bleeding. They could probably do with getting him to a hospital for stitches, but she knew that neither of them would be up for it tonight. 

Michael smiled weakly, letting a wave of relief wash over him. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed a sigh. “There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect you,” Michael caught her gaze again, ignoring the sting of her dressing his wound. “Sometimes..” he began apprehensively, darting his tongue out to moisten his lips. “Sometimes that scares me,” he admitted. Michael was a different man since he had been incarcerated, but the time he had spent inside of the prison walls had changed him from the man he was before. Sara had never known that Michael. Shy, reserved and wickedly smart, he was essentially the same man, but now he had noticed that he had become fiercely protective of his family and all rational thought left him when one of them was in danger. Especially Sara. And it scared him. “I am so lucky that officer didn't think to look me up,” he huffed angrily at himself, pulling his hand from hers and running both his shaking hands over his stubbled head. Michael let his head hang in his hands, staring at his dull reflection staring back at him from the black marble counter top. “I don't know what came over me,” he babbled, shaking his head. “I wanted to kill him,” Michael lifted his head to look at Sara, his eyes filling with the sting of watery tears. His words came out but Michael didn't recognise the darkness of the person saying them. “I would have killed him had you not have stopped me.” 

His words shocked Sara, but she willed her face not to show it. She knew Michael was beating himself up far more than necessary, and she didn’t want this for either of them. She stood up and moved into his lap, moving his hands so they were holding her around her waist. She lifted his chin so he was looking at her, and softly ran a thumb under his eyes to catch any tears. “The officer didn’t lock you up because he’d have done the same.” She spoke confidently, leaving no room for argument. “They would have done the same if someone did that to their wives, and that’s why you’re here with me. Because you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s the criminal baby, he’s the one they took away.” She cupped his face and began to pepper kisses over his face, trying desperately to get even a slight smile to grace his features. “I know it’s different but if you were in danger, if someone had hurt you and I could do something. So help me Michael, I’d kill them too. You’re everything to me and I won’t let anyone take that away.” She longed for him to let up on his self hatred, ached for him to realise that it’s okay to not always be perfect in everyone’s eyes. She didn’t give him time to respond, but placed her lips on his. She left it up to him to make the next move, to see how he felt after her heartfelt statement.

Sara's kisses helped. They made him feel loved and wanted. They made him feel like there was nothing else in the world right now that could stop the swell of admiration in his heart for the woman sitting across his lap and tenderly kissing him. Michael snaked a hand into Sara's hair, holding the back of her skull in his long fingers, anchoring his lips to hers. Michael just kissed her, parting his lips and gently inviting her tongue into his mouth as he ran his over her bottom lip. When Sara softly moaned against his mouth, Michael felt his groin twitch and begin to harden between them, his arousal instantly making him feel more relaxed. Anxiety forgotten, it had been replaced with want. Michael wanted so many things. He wanted to carry on kissing his wife and to forget that anything sinister had ever happened. He wanted to peel her from her dress, pretend the night had ended exactly how he had planned and ignore the stab of pain dissipating from his chest. But more than anything, Michael wanted to make love to his wife and show her just how much she meant to him. Michael looped Sara's arms around his neck and lifted them from the chair in a single motion, never letting his lips disconnect from Sara's once. The bed wasn't far away and they had used it enough now that he could find it, even with his eyes closed and Sara in his arms, and when his knees bumped the edge, Michael lowered Sara to the cool, white sheets tenderly.

Sara felt herself be lowered down and sank against the satin sheets, the blankets a comfort as Michael fell with her. She gripped onto his shoulders, continuing to kiss him as if her life depended on it. She wanted to feel his touch, craved his hands on her. She wanted to forget the event had ever happened, to focus on the man in front of her and the love they shared. She would never have another man touch her like this again, and she wanted to prove that to Michael. Her husband clearly needed the reassurance, so that was exactly what he was going to get. She snaked her hands around to his shirt, and slowly started unbuttoning the material with their lips still fused together. When his chest was finally exposed to her, she pulled her lips from his. He let out a whimper of protest and she grinned at him, moving out from under his bulk. She flipped their positions, so she straddled his waist as her eyes roamed his ski hungrily. She kissed down his chest, tracing the patterns and lines of his tattoo as she moved down his body. He moved his hands to touch her but she took hold of them, pinning his wrists to the bed as she let out a noise of disapproval. “I’m busy Mr Scofield, stop distracting me.” She fake scolded, adding a hint of humour to the room that now felt thick with sexual tension. She licked the lines that lead to his stomach, and heard a noise of approval from above her. “I love every part of you baby, everything about you.” She commented against his skin, sucking a mark onto his stomach as if to reiterate her words. 

Sara's tongue tickled him and Michael let out a chuckle, feeble straining against her hands that held him to the bed. All of the worries he had felt not ten minutes ago were gone, replaced with the caress of the woman he loved. “Sara,” Michael whimpered into the dimly lit room, grabbing her attention for just a second. When she looked up at him, her chin resting lovingly to the trail of hair that lead into his slacks but was almost invisible against the intricate pattern of his tattoo, he smiled. Michael slipped his hands from her grasp when he felt them loosen and sat up on his elbows. “The longer I know you, love you, the more I am convinced that my incarceration, the whole trial, my escape, everything...” Michael took a breath and sat up fully, wrapping his arms around Sara's back and holding her on his lap. “...It was all so that right now we could be happy,” he licked his lips and swallowed hard, brushing Sara's auburn locks from her face and tucking them behind her ear and resting his forehead to hers. Michael's eyes bore into hers with his words, his voice darker than it had been a second ago and his pupils full of desire. He trailed his hands over her skin as he spoke, pulling a the zip behind her back and letting the sides of her dress fall open, exposing her breasts to his view. Michael's breathe hitched, never tiring of the erotic way his body reacted to seeing his wife naked. He licked his lips again, remembering how Sara's skin tasted of vanilla and coconut beneath his tongue. Half naked, Sara's nipples burst from her skin, seeking the attention of his mouth, his hands, his tongue, anything in the chill of the room. Michael skimmed his hands over Sara skin, avoiding the nubs altogether and gripped onto her ribcage, lifting her slightly and twisting them back into their original position of her beneath him on the bed. “I can't tell you how much I love you, Sara,” Michael panted, sliding down the bed and pulling Sara's dress and her panties the rest of the way down her body, finally discarding the expensive silken material behind him without a second thought. He sat back between her legs, wrenching his shoulders backwards and discarding his own shirt without breaking eye contact once. “But I can show you,” he whispered, leaning forward onto his elbows and kissing the inside of her milky white thigh.

Sara listened to his words intently, the sincerity behind them causing her to blush. Even in the privacy of their own bedroom, it was his words that caused her to feel embarrassment despite being naked in front of him. “I already know Michael.” She commented to the ceiling, her head rested against the bed as she reached to grip onto his head. He inched his lips closer to where he needed her, and her skin buzzed with anticipation. “God, baby. I know how much you love me because I feel the same.” His mouth connected with her dripping centre and she let out a yelp, grinding her hips against his lips. She threw her head back on the bed, letting out a loud moan as Michael’s tongue came out to play. He had nothing to prove to her, never made her feel anything less than special. But she knew he needed this, needed to feel like he was proving something to her. And what kind of wife would she be if she didn’t let him? 

The sweetness of Sara's core instantly set Michael into primal overdrive, her tangy essence dancing across his taste buds like a fine wine. Michael looped his arms around Sara's hips, pulling her even closer to him and diving his tongue into her sex, tilting his jaw on every thrust and nudging her clit with his nose. Without using a single finger on either hand, Michael knew exactly how to send his wife into oblivion, stiffening under his assault and clawing at his shaven scalp. He wanted nothing more than to forget about this evening, and there was no better way than between Sara's thighs with her soft moans filling his ears. It was like music and his tongue danced to the beat, lapping hungrily at her juices whilst his fingertips dug into the soft skin on her inner thighs beside his head. Michael felt the curl of arousal in his belly, shifting himself on the bed a little so that his erection wasn't pressed so painfully in his slacks. They had to go and reluctantly slipping his hands from her legs, Michael reached down and awkwardly unbuttoned them, shaking them and his boxers off so that they were both naked. “You taste so good, baby,” Michael mumbled against her sex, brushing the scruff of his chin over her as he spoke. “When you come,” Michael breathed the word, flicking his tongue over her clit faster. “I'm going to fuck you nice and slow. Make you feel every inch of me until you come around me again.”

Sara heard Michael take off his trousers and ached to look up and watch him, wanted to see him in all his glory for her. But he soon returned to her centre, and she forgot how to breathe. She cried out when his tongue returned to inside of her, lapping at her juices as if his life depended on it. She had never met a man who loved tasting her as much as Michael, she knew it turned him on almost as much as it did her. Without warning, a long lick of his tongue sent her over the edge. Her vision disappeared, only seeing stars as she collapsed back on the bed and cried out. She clung to his head, keeping him to her as she rode out her release. The waves rippled through her body, her thighs shaking as she finally let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. “Come here and kiss me.” She longed to feel his lips on hers, to taste her release and give him back some of the pleasure she was feeling. 

Obeying her command, Michael crawled up over her, settling himself at her entrance as he did and pushing into her sopping core with a single thrust. Sara's back arched from the bed beneath him and Michael cupped her face in his hand, simply watching her features as her still trembling muscles pulled at his erection. Sara always felt amazing when she orgasmed, and even at the tail end of her release, Michael could feel the tug of her fluttering walls as they tried to pull him deeper. Before Sara even had time to adjust to his girth and open her eyes, Michael had his lips on hers, kissing her with the only bit of urgency he had within him. Michael wanted to go slow, shower Sara with as much affection as she deserved and show her how precious she was to him. They could dwell on what ifs and maybes but all that mattered to Michael was the right now. Seated inside of Sara's scorching core was exactly where he wanted to be, and even though he had yet to move, Michael felt at home.

Sara’s cries were muffled by Michael’s lips, her moans lost as their tongues danced together. When their bodies connected, she felt like the world had set itself right. The night of madness drifted away as she opened her eyes to look at Michael, his own closed in pleasure. His thrusts were slow, and she knew it was intentional. He wanted her to feel every inch of her, and that’s exactly what she felt. His member dragged against her walls each time his hips moved, stopping to let her flutter around him before thrusting back home. It was an intense dance, a rhythm they had mastered over their time together. She clutched at his back, her nails digging into his skin so she could leave her mark. “God, I love you. Fuck.” She knew Michael loved it when she cursed, and tonight was about the both of them. Her uttered her words of love against his lips before moving to his ear to growl the profanity, nibbling on his lobe before throwing her head back again. 

Michael tingled from head to toe, Sara's whimper in his ear seriously testing his resolve. They had many favourite positions in the bedroom, many favourite games, but the intimacy of looking Sara in the eye as she fell apart because of him was something Michael would never tire of. One of his hands found her hip, gripping the skin as he continued his agonising assault inside of her, loving the way Sara yelped when he was fully buried inside of her on each thrust. Hard and fast fucking was great, and they were really good at it, but slow and steady also won the race. Michael dipped his head, burying his face into Sara's delicate collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste the smooth skin there in time with his hips. His other hand slid up Sara's arm and he laced his fingers with hers, clasping her hand hard and pushing it into the mattress above her head. Michael growled low in his throat, hitching Sara's leg up to rest on his hip and then kissing up her neck until he was whispering in her ear. “I got you baby. I'll catch you,” Michael rasped against her ear, pressing his nose into her cheek and holding his hand to her face. Sara turned her face and their lips met, fire flowing through both of them and sending a jolt of electricity straight to Michael's groin.

Sara kissed Michael sloppily, her second orgasm fast approaching. She lifted her leg up higher, pulling Michael inside of her deeper. Their position made it feel much more intense, their eyes locked as they kissed with open eyes. His blue orbs were boring into hers, his pupils large with arousal. She was still elated that it was all because of her, loved the reaction she could still have on him. She tugged on his bottom lip, sucking it back into her mouth to soothe the sting. “Come with me, fill me up.” She whispered against his face, clutching onto his hand at their joined fingers on the bed. She’d never felt so connected to Michael, having shared such a crazy evening and an even more intense night together. She knew there was nowhere else she’d rather be, and definitely no-one else she’d rather be with. 

“I'll be there baby, I promise,” Michael rutted into her the harshest he had all evening, finding her sweet spot and feeling her wetness increase instantly. The soft sound of their love making filled his ears and he had never felt so turned on. Michael let go on Sara's hand, snaking both his hands down the side of her body, around the curve of her breasts and tucking them between the swell of her ass and the bed. He lifted her hips, angling her centre just right so that they could find their rapture together. “I'm gonna come, Sara,” He grunted huskily. “Come with me, baby. I want to feel you come on my cock.” Increasing his pace slightly at the sound of Sara gasping his name, Michael chased the tingle in his gut until he found his release, shooting his warm, white seed deep into Sara with a cry, digging his fingertips into the globes of her ass so tightly he thought he might break skin.

Sara felt Michael release inside of her and it pushed her over the edge, her own orgasm slamming over her body as she shook with ecstasy. She clutched his body to her, their skins slick with sweat as the writhed together. Michael kept thrusting inside of her despite his own orgasm, and she winced at the feeling of her swollen centre. “Oh god, I love you.” She moaned, her voice low as she caught her breath once more. Her second orgasm had knocked the wind out of her, her hair stuck to her head after their passion. Michael finally slipped from her and joined her on the bed, so she quickly moved her body to be closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat as they rested together. “I wonder if we just made a baby.” She commented out loud. She knew they needed to talk more about the incident, but she also wanted to put off the conversation and bask in their afterglow for a moment longer. 

“God, I hope not,” Michael laughed a little, pulling her to him tighter. “This is not the conception story our kids need,” he said sadly.

Sara started to trace the lines of Michael’s tattoo but stopped at his words, lifting her heavy head to look at him and resting it on her hands that were on her chest. “Michael Scofield. Our children will never know their conception story anyway.” She rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the situation due to the sad look in Michael’s eyes. “What’s bothering you baby? We need to talk about it.” She moved closer to him so their noses were touching, nuzzling them together sweetly to gain a small smile from him. 

“I'm sorry,” Michael said softly, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I didn't mean to make you think anything was wrong. I'm okay, I promise,” Michael smiled at her, snuggling down in the comforter a little more so that he was laying his head against Sara's bare chest. He listened to the slowing beat of her heart and caressed his thumb over the jut of her hip bone. “Maybe we have made a baby,” Michael grinned playfully, throwing the duvet back and shuffling aside to rest his ear to Sara's flat stomach. Her laughter echoed through his ear and he was happy, the anxieties of the evening leaving him forever. “Hmm...I don't hear anything,”Michael frowned and lifted his head with a shrug, pressing his lips to Sara's belly button with a content hum.

Sara carded her hand across Michael’s hand, holding him close to her stomach. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself lay on their own bed at home, her stomach large as Michael whispered to their baby. She wriggled underneath him and he came back up to lay beside her, and she brushed his cheek as his face was finally within reach again. “I think you’ll hear something soon.” She whispered against his lips, planting a sweet kiss against his mouth as she watched his eyes droop. “Shall we get some rest baby? It’s been a long day.” She stroked her thumb over his cheekbone, a content smile on her face as she looked at her husband. 

An unexpected yawn crept up on Michael and he opened his mouth wide, pinching his eyes closed and sucking in a breathe of air. He rubbed his eyes, almost child like and flopped down beside Sara after kissing her on the lips. “I'll see you in the morning,” Michael threw his arm over her and kissed Sara's shoulder, tasting the salty residue of sweat on her skin. Michael smirked, knowing he had caused it and pulled her tighter to his body. “Goodnight, baby.”

Sara rolled over in bed, the sun streaming through the blinds and catching her eyes. She buried into the pillows, shaking her head slightly to wake herself up. She found herself melting, which had become the norm since meeting her husband. Michael had a tendency to kick off all the covers during the night, but cover Sara’s entire body with his own to keep her warm. She turned to face him, peeking up at his sleeping form with a smile on her face. He always looked so much younger when he slept, completely relaxed as he lay beside her. She had an idea and had to stop herself grinning, lifting Michael’s arm from around her waist and slipping out from his grip. She replaced her body with a pillow, hoping it would pacify Michael while she set her plan into action. She danced towards the kitchen, setting out a tray before starting up the coffee machine. She called on room service for some assistance, wanting a lavish breakfast to be ready for Michael when he woke. He was picky about his coffee, so she decided to stick to making it herself. With the water brewing and the food order place, she ran back through their bedroom towards where her suitcase was stored. She had envisioned using this outfit in a different scenario, but now it felt more perfect. She found the hidden bag and scuttled off to the bathroom with her treasures. 

When she had finished, she took a final look in the mirror after brushing her teeth. She kept her face free of make up except for lip balm, and brushed out her curls so they fell in waves. She eyed up her outfit, wanting to scoff at the complete cliche of the situation. Sara Scofield, advanced doctor at Chicago Med was dressed in a Halloween PVC nurses outfit to serve her husband. She heard a soft knock at their door and covered herself in a towelled robe, not wanting to give anyone but Michael a show. She accepted their food and finally poured their coffee before placing it all on a tray and dropping her robe once more. She walked slowly to their room, careful not to spill anything before pausing in the door. She cleared her throat and watched Michael’s body twitch. “Room service Mr Scofield.” She spoke loudly, wanting to wake him from his slumber now she was ready. 

The faintest sound of Sara's voice made Michael's closed eyes twitch. He furrowed his brow, clutching to the body beside him that felt softer than usual. A small groan escaped his lips, the events of last night keeping him in a state of slumber longer than he had intended. The sun danced across his face and Michael fought with his body to peel his eyes open, one at a time, squinting at the daylight hat flooded the room. Rolling over Michael noticed that Sara as no longer in the bed but flitting around the bed in a white hotel robe, a tray in her hand and the sweet aroma of coffee filling his nostrils. He flopped back onto the bed lazily, watching her move with a wicked smirk, and he matched her expression with his own. Sara was in a robe but her hair was immaculate, her lips a plump pink and shiny from a thin coating of lip balm. Michael licked his lips imagining the taste of the cherry coating on his own as was often left when they kissed. Sara was always chastising him for messing up her hair, or smudging her lip balm, but he never cared; She was beautiful and he always needed to be touching her. “Why are you up, Mrs. Scofield?” Michael said gruffly, his voice still changed by sleep. He stretched out a little, clutching the white sheet to his waist and curling his toes. “Is that coffee?” He swallowed a dryness down his throat and craned his neck off the bed to look at the tray in her hands, letting the enticing smell wash over his taste buds subconsciously.

Sara moved towards Michael on the bed, perching on the edge with the tray in her lap. She lifted Michael’s mug and passed it to him, knowing they wouldn’t be able to complete any activities until he had been pacified with his morning coffee. “Just the way you like it.” She kissed his lips quickly before he had time to take a sip, and then lowered the tray onto the bed. She stood slowly and turned to face him, aware that he was watching her every move. She started to untie the knot she had created in her robe, before holding it together before he got the chance to peep at what was underneath. She placed a hand on the bed and leant forward, nuzzling his nose with her own and grinning at him. “I wanted to do something for you. Is this good enough?” She quickly dropped the robe, standing in front of Michael completely unashamed and awaiting his reaction. 

Michael was half way through taking a sip of his coffee when he nearly choked on the hot, black liquid as he inhaled it. He lurched forward, coughing violently and moving to rest his cup gingerly on the bedside table. At first, Michael at thought Sara was doing something nice for him by making coffee and not ordering the god awful room service tar they tried to pass off as caffeine. And then she had dropped her robe and the skin tight nurses outfit she was wearing came into view, hugging all of her womanly curves and barely covering the cheeks of her behind as she twirled. “Fucking hell, Sara,” Michael gasped, sucking in a breath as his coughing subsided and his body flushed hot. His groin reacted immediately to the sight before him, twitching and hardening as his hungry eyes roamed over her outfit, settling on her huge, shelved cleavage that were protruding from the bust of the outfit. The thin white sheet over him tented and Sara grinned at his reaction, biting her bottom lip. “Come here, my sexy nurse,” Michael patted his lap as he fell back against the pillows, holding his hand out so Sara could steady herself as she climbed to straddle him. “What have I done to deserve this?” Michael couldn't stop his eyes and hands roaming over the outfit, not a single inch of the tiny scrap of taught material left unexplored as he skimmed his hands over Sara's body.

Sara stopped to place their tray of food on the floor before taking Michael’s hand and climbing onto the bed. She quickly moved to straddle his lap and rocked against the already hard erection he had gotten from the sight of her. She placed her hand on his chest and lowered herself down, but didn’t let their lips touch; giving him a view straight down her outfit. “My patient is in need of assistance.” She whispered huskily against his lips, moving her mouth so she could kiss his jaw. “What kind of nurse would I be if I didn’t help you?” She questioned, not needing an answer as she nibbled at his skin. “Now tell me sir, what needs inspecting? I’ll need to be very thorough.” She cleared her throat and put on her professional voice, speaking into his ear as she felt his breath hitch. 

Michael exhaled hard, smoothing his hands up the outside of Sara's thighs and around the swell on her ass. Her words in his ear were beyond arousing and he felt his erection twitch against the inside of Sara's bare thigh. Michael licked his lips salaciously and watched the jiggle of her breasts as she leaned forward, the plump, cradled flesh threatening to spill from Sara's outfit. “I do have this one problem,” Michael rutted his hips a little and felt the wetness at the apex of Sara's thighs through the thin sheet that still covered his lap. “It's quite painful and requires your immediate attention, nurse.”

Sara moved back to look at him again, seeing his eyes now the deep shade of blue that she loved so much. She grinned at him and started to slide her hands down his chest, her body following slowly. She scratched at his skin before reaching his nipples, tweaking them slightly but not giving him time to react before she was sucking on his pulse point. When she was sure she had make a mark, she pulled back and blew on the red mark. “Is this where you meant Mr Scofield?” She pulled on his nipple one more time before trailing her lips down to his chest. As her lips moved south, so did her hands. She palmed at his erection as her tongue lapped at his chest, swirling around his nubs to soothe any pain she may of caused. “Or do you mean here?” She slipped the sheets off him completely and took him in her hand, his member heavy and wanting against her palm. She did no more as she looked at him, her brow raised as she waited for him to answer her question.

“There,” Michael choked out hoarsely, his throat closing up around his words as she tried to swallow. Michael was rock solid, his velvety smooth shaft like a metal pole in Sara's hands as she teased him but didn't stroke him. Michael's jaw twitched and his teeth clenched together so hard he thought he might need a dentist when they got back home. “Right there,” Michael lifted his hips a little, desperate to feel Sara's fingers close around his member and begin her assault. Michael's eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed back into the pillows, letting out a frustrated sigh which he knew would make Sara smirk. She loved toying with him, taking him to the very edge of his pleasure and them teasing him a little more. Whilst frustrating, it made the exact moment of release so much more intense that Michael was torn between want and need. He wanted Sara to tease him, but he needed her to just fuck him. “Fuck...” he whined, balling a handful of the sheets beside him. “...Please touch it,” he begged. “It hurts so bad.”

Sara heard Michael’s begs and grinned to herself, watching him clutch at the sheets with frustration. “Open your eyes Mr Scofield.” She ordered him, making him meet her gaze from where he lay down. She was going to let him get what he wanted, she always did. But not until she had her fun. Her outfit had a zip at the front, which was barely holding her outfit together as her breasts heaved at the top. Michael watched her hands as she left his erection alone and used both to unzip herself, freeing her breasts from their restrictions. She then leant over Michael’s body completely, letting her breasts dangle in front of his face as she reached into the bedside table and pulled out her favourite bottle of lube. She uncapped it quickly and drizzled some onto her chest, palming it into her skin with her own hands. She saw Michael’s palms twitch, knew he was aching to touch her. But she played with her own nipples with his eyes focused on her actions. She stopped to contemplate for a moment before sliding back down the bed, resting on her knees between Michael’s legs. She poured some of the cherry flavoured liquid onto his solid member and watched it drip down. “I really want a taste. What do you think Michael?” She asked him sweetly, finally taking hold of him and pumping him slowly. 

“I think you're a fucking tease,” he growled, his fingernails digging into his palms. Michael could deal with the teasing of his own body, but the second Sara had started to knead at her own breasts, he had lost his control. He needed to have her and missed the tiny opportunity he had to lick off the cherry flavoured stickiness before she had moved away from his move again. Michael watched her through a heavy lidded stare, grabbing a pillow from behind him and propping it behind his neck. The way Sara held his throbbing erection between her hands, working his shaft and the way her eyes flicked down to watch as she licked her lips meant only one thing. Sara was hungry. “Taste it, baby,” he jerked his hips off the bed into her hand, the warmth of her cupped hands the lube no substitute for how her mouth would feel around him. “Let me fuck that sweet mouth.”

Sara leant down to kitten lick at his tip, tasting the precome mixed with her favourite flavour of the sticky substance. She felt Michael’s hips jerk and she pulled back immediately. “Tsk tsk Mr Scofield. We’ll be having none of that. You’re my patient, remember?” She shook her head in mock disapproval, her words ghosting over his member as she held him in her grip. She was going to tease him until she didn’t think it was possible anymore, and she was going to enjoy every second. 

A wicked smile played across Michael's lips. “I'm sorry, nurse,” he played along, falling back into character.

Sara took him back into her mouth, happy with his reply. She swirled her tongue around his top once more before taking him entirely in her mouth. She relaxed her throat, taking him all of the way into her mouth and avoiding gagging around him. She moaned at the taste of both him and the cherries, feeling him pulse against her tongue as she licked at him. She blindly moved her hand around on the bed, finding his hand and moving it into her hair. She closed it when he touched her locks, wanting him to fuck her mouth and take his pleasure. 

Michael felt a sudden rush of primal power, lacing his fingers into the softness of Sara's locks and pulling at them hard. He set the pace she was making with her mouth, bobbing her head gently on his member and watching his glistening member disappear inside of her hot, wet maw with a hiss of pleasure. “Yeah, just like that,” Michael rasped, exhaling his words on a breath and letting out a manly groan. Michael rutted his hips, pushing his erection into Sara's mouth until he felt his tip brush the back of her throat. “Fuck, that's amazing.”

Sara groaned as Michael gripped at her hair, it being one of her weaknesses when they were in the bedroom together. Her moans vibrated onto his cock and she felt him twitch again, signalling that he liked it. She pulled back to suck at his tip again, licking back down following the prominent vein with her tongue. She sucked hard, her teeth grazing him slightly but not enough to cause pain. She looked up at him with watery eyes, breathing heavily out of her nose when their eyes locked. She moaned again around him, the cherry flavour finally subsiding as she licked it all off of him. She gripped onto his thighs, her nails digging into his skin and signalling for him to come as her throat waited for his release. 

As soon as Sara locked eyes with his, a ghost of a smile across her full lips, Michael felt a surge of desire and his stomach dropped away from him. The grip in her hair tightened even more and his breathing became erratic, his stomach rising and falling rapidly in time with his gasps. “Baby...” Michael cried on a strangled breath. “You want me to come in your mouth?”

Sara nodded around his erection, and he finally seemed to get the picture. He pulled at her hair as he released into her mouth, and she swallowed it hungrily. It was as if she was starving, moaning as her craving was finally satisfied with the taste of him. She sucked him dry, swirling her tongue and pumping him for all his worth. When she knew he was finally finished, she sucked on his sensitive tip once more before finally pulling back. She left a kiss to his stomach and finally began to crawl back up his body, pressing her lips to his hungrily. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, exploring her treasure there as she shared the taste of him. “Good morning baby.” She finally broke character with their lips still pressed together, smiling softly as she looked at him. 

“Indeed,” Michael panted against her lips, his orgasms still washing over him and rendering him weak. “What have I done to deserve such a fantastic wake up call?” He smirked, flicking his tongue out to taste Sara's lips again. Michael could taste himself, a mixture of his salty release and the sweet manufactured cherry flavour of the lube. It was heady, and he licked Sara's bottom lip, begging for her to let his tongue back into her mouth and dance with her own. Michael wrapped his arms around her body, pinning her body to his.

Sara pulled her lips back from his, giving him what he wanted and smirking at him. She planted her hand beside his head and hovered above him. “I’m a nurse baby, I wanted to care for my patient.” She winked at him, biting her lip as she looked at his wrecked state. She wriggled in his grip and against his hips, trying to rile him up once more. Finally relenting, she kissed him once more and sucked his tongue into her mouth as if reading him like a book. 

“Your patient has only one complaint,” Michael sighed dramatically, shaking his head with feigned disappointment. His hands trailed up the sides of her PVC clad body, coming to rest on the side swell of her heavy breasts. Michael bit his bottom lip, eager to taste the hard nubs between his lips and under the assault of his tongue.

Sara moved herself into Michael’s touch, the ache between her thighs becoming too much for her to bear. She had every intention of this being all about her husband, but she was willing to take whatever he was going to give her. She bit her lip as he sucked on her nipples, letting out a gasp as he tugged slightly. “What’s your complaint Michael?” Her voice was breathless, trying to gulp in air and remember how to breathe. 

Sara's skin tasted of the sweetness of cherries and the tang of sweat, her skin slightly slippery under the outfit as Michael took hold on the zip and pulled it all the way down. The low drone of unzipping filled his ears and his cock twitch underneath her folds, hardening instantly. Michael grinned against Sara's skin, rolling her nipples between his teeth and pushing the rest of her outfit off of her shoulders, tossing it aside and holding her hands behind her back gently. “I didn't get to fuck you,” Michael purred against the underside of Sara's chin, encouraging her head back with a nuzzle of his nose so he could kiss along her jawline.

Sara granted him access to any skin he wanted to taste, loved the feel of him all over her body. She moved into his touch, her skin on fire as he planted kisses over her jaw. She was finally free of her outfit as Michael peeled it off of her, and she curled her arms around his shoulders to keep him close to her. “Maybe you could do just that.” She commented, feeling his hardening member near her dripping core. His recovering time was something that never failed to impress her, and he was already ready and wanting for her. She moved her hips, coating his erection with her arousal and letting out a soft moan. “Right about now. Nurse's orders.” 

“You're so wet,” Michael rasped idly, not really to anyone in particular but instead just voicing his thoughts out loud. His tip brushed Sara's silky folds, her arousal coating the sensitive head with her slick juices and making him want her even more than he already did. Michael grabbed her hips and roughly rubbed her across his length, coating himself and making Sara moan on his lap. He smirked against her lips as he kissed her feverishly, diving his tongue into her mouth hungrily and relishing in the fact he could tease her just as much as she could him. “You want this cock inside you, baby?” Michael whimpered against her lips, rutting his tip into her slowly and then pulling away. Sara whined, her face screwing up in a frustrated frown. “You want to take a ride?”

Sara hated that Michael could turn this into her being frustrated, but loved it at the same time. She loved when they built each other up, and then crashed together intensely. She moved her hips and lifted herself up, grasping Michael’s length and lining him up to enter her. He was still slick from her mouth, slightly sticky from the lube that had dried there. She sunk down until he had entered her by the tip, and clenched around him like a vice. She didn’t move onto him anymore, just kept herself steady as she looked at his wrecked form. “I’m in charge Mr Scofield. Don’t ever forget that.” She commented against his lips, taking hold of his tongue in a dirty kiss as she still refused to sink onto him. 

Chastised, Michael switched his demeanour and rolled his tongue over hers, barely touching his hands to her hips in case he was punished again. “I'll be good, I promise,” he purred, falling back onto the pillows and reaching behind him to grab the headboard above his head. It wasn't going to relieve him of any pent up tension, but it was something Michael could grip onto until his fingertips turned white without leaving a mark. “Can I please have you now?” he pursed his bottom lip, poking it out child like and innocent.

Sara looked down at Michael, a pout on his face as he batted his eyelashes at her. Sara finally felt some remorse and pressed her hands to his chest, giving him leverage as she finally slammed all the way onto him. She didn’t stop to let herself adjust, just rose onto her knees and hit home once more. Michael used his hips to hit a spot deeper inside of her, meeting her thrusts every time he did so. She moved her arms to rest against his on the headboard, her breasts dangling in front of his face. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “You know what to do baby.” She purred into the otherwise quiet room, the only other noise being their skin slapping together. Sara moved her hips in a figure 8 as she waited, as if daring him to deny her wishes. The power was entirely in her hands, and she was loving it. 

Michael suckled her breasts like a tot, gobbling the wiggling flesh between his lips and sucking hard on the sensitive peaks. Like a clamp, Michael bit down, grinning when Sara yelped a pleasurable moan. He loved when Sara used his body and he was more than willing to obey her commands. He would do anything for the woman he had married. Michael met her thrusts, grinding his pubic bone into her painfully throbbing clit with each slap of skin, watching the silent screams of pleasurable pain etched onto Sara's face. “There, baby?” Michael whispered, watching her face change as his angle changed and her fingers curled around his tightly.

Sara knew she needed to speak her reply, but words were completely lost on her. She could barely breathe, too close to her orgasm to consider absolutely anything else. She picked up her thrusts, chasing her own release as Michael hit the spot that drove her wild. With her clit satisfied, she began to see stars in her vision. Her stomach dropped and her orgasm crashed over her. She clutched harder at the headboard, at Michael’s fingers as she let out a low moan. “Come with me Michael.” She managed to cry out, needing to feel his seed fill her as she let out her own release. She knew he was close, knew what her fluttering walls did to him as she crashed around him. 

Paralysed by her orgasm, Michael dropped his hands to hold Sara's above his lap, planting his hands firmly against her ass as he rutted into her constricting core like a mad man. Sara was hot and wet, her muscles twitching inside of her and trying desperately to pull him deeper into her aching core. Michael's muscles in his jaw ticked as he neared his own release, white bursting behind his eyes and the cry of her name tumbling from his lips. Sara took over bouncing on his coming cock, planting a hand firmly on his chest and slowly her torture as he bathed her inner walls in his seed. When Michael relaxed underneath her, Sara stilled, clenching her thighs around his hips and panting against his tattooed chest that was rising and falling as Michael tried to catch his breath.

Sara rested her forehead against Michael’s chest, catching her breath as she breathed in the familiar scent of him. She moved to nuzzle into his neck, hair stuck to her head after their mammoth session. She felt Michael soften inside of her but she wasn’t ready to lose the feeling of closeness just yet, choosing instead to relax her hips and bask in the afterglow. When she felt his heartbeat start to slow down, she lifted her heavy head slightly and tilted his chin so their faces were inches apart. “Good morning baby?” She questioned teasingly, eyeing her forgotten costume after Michael had thrown in across the room during the throes of passion. 

Michael pressed his lips to the tip of her nose with a smile. “Something like that.”


	29. Chapter 29

Sara took a sip of her red wine, toying with Michael’s ankle under the table. It was their last night in Baja, and she wasn’t ready to return to normality. She wanted to stay here with her husband, basking in the sun and the newly wedded bliss that had yet to leave her. He had decided to take her to a fancy restaurant, the most expensive within a 10 mile radius of their hotel. Their starters were finished as they discussed the favourite parts of their holiday, both agreeing to come back on a regular basis. They had managed to move on from their incident in their bar, but had never returned to rewrite their memories. “I love being Sara Scofield.” She commented lightly, looking at her rings as their fingers were entwined on top of the table. “I’ve never been so excited for my future.” 

Michael eyed over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of the white wine they had ordered. It was a dry, fruity and tangy on his tongue and he swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing it when the lightly sparkling liquid became too sour in his mouth. Michael flexed his fingers through Sara's, offering her a smile and resting his glass back onto the crisp white table cloth. “Maybe we should move,” Michael commented with a shrug. “Buy a house maybe.”

Sara’s eyes widened at his words, her heart hammering in her chest as they shared a smile. She had never considered buying a house before, especially not with another person. She always thought she was content with living her life day by day, renting a flat and letting the world pass her by. Since meeting Michael and especially since being married, she wanted nothing more than to plant her roots and really begin her life. “That sounds like fun.” And shrugged her shoulder back at him, trying to bite back the grin she so desperately wanted to show. 

“Maybe we can build one,” Michael quirked an eyebrow at her and shuffled forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table between them. “I know a very good structural engineer who can draw up some plans,” he smirked.

Sara copied his stance and her eyes sparkled at him, her skin buzzing with excitement. “I think I married one of those.” She commented back at him, smirking as she took another sip of her drink. “How many rooms are you thinking?” She asked over the glass, her heart thumping as she anticipated his answer. 

Michael sucked in an exaggerated breath and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don't know,” he twisted his lips sideways. “Depends on how many kids my wife wants,” he grinned, toying with her fingers.

Sara let out an out of character giggle, having to clamp her free hand over to mouth to shut herself up. She saw Michael’s smirk and rolled her eyes at him, her cheeks blushing a deep pink. “Oh you know, nothing crazy. Just eight, at the very least.” She continued to play with his fingers, their rings clinking together as she moved her fingers over his. 

“Oh, only eight,” Michael raised his eyebrows at her playfully and smiled warmly. It didn't matter if she was joking or not, if Sara wanted eight children he would make sure that she had what she wanted. Before he had time to offer her another witty come back, their mains arrived, the waiter approaching with a ironed white towel draped over one arm and the sizzling hot plates in each hand. Even if the plates were roasting, he was not letting on, his face stoic and unchanged as he rested them to the table. Michael reluctant released Sara's hand and sat back, the smell of his steak filling his nostrils as his plate was set in front of him. He motioned a thank you to the waiter who scurried off quickly, the busy restaurant clearly demanding his attentions. “Eat,” Michael whispered to Sara across the delicious display in front of them. “Enjoy.”

Sara obediently picked up her cutlery, cutting into her chicken and taking a small bite. The taste exploded in her mouth and she moaned out loud, closing her eyes to relish in the feeling. “Oh my god, that’s amazing.” She licked her lips slowly, trying to savour the flavour. “Taste this baby.” She cut off a piece for Michael and slathered it in the creamy sauce, holding it across the table for him to take. She locked her eyes with his as he opened his mouth for her, making a show of closing his mouth around the fork. He let out his own low moan, but Sara was starting to think it had nothing to do with the food he had been given. “Did you enjoy that?” She asked with a raised brow, watching his tongue as it danced across his bottom lip. 

“Mmm,” Michael hummed, letting the soft, buttery steak melt in his mouth. “We always manage to get such great steak, don't we?” He chuckled a little, watching his knife slice through his own medium rare fillet like it was made of softened butter. Michael popped his fork into his mouth, savouring the peppery twist of his steak sauce as it danced over his tongue. Swallowing, Michael lifted his glass again and took a gulp of wine, the two tastes exploding in his mouth. He smacked his lips together. “Wow,” he widened his eyes at his words. “Do you think the chef will come and work for us?” He joked, his shoulders bouncing up and down. “We can add another room to the house just for him.”

Sara rolled her eyes at his words, letting out a chuckle as she knew how much he definitely was not joking. “Is my cooking not good enough for you Mr Scofield?” Her voice sounded offended, but she knew her face was betraying her anyway. Michael had tried multiple times to teach Sara how to cook, but it usually resulted in a messy food fight followed by a trip to the bedroom. “Actually, maybe we should take the chef with us. The kids have got to eat.” She shrugged her shoulder at him playfully, making her way through the meal on the plate in front of her. 

“We have to eat,” Michael corrected her with a tilt of his glass. The meal was over and he pushed his plate aside for the hovering waiter to snatch away. Motioning to his glass, Michael nodded and the waiter refilled it quickly from a freshly uncorked bottle. “And this wine,” Michael tasted another mouthful, letting the taste dance on his tongue. “We don't have this back home,” he swallowed, nodding at the glass as he set it back on the table and slid it across the table cloth.

Sara thanked the waiter quietly as their plates were taken away, immediately reaching again for Michael’s hand. She didn’t think it was possible, but she had managed to fall even more in love with her husband while they were away on their honeymoon. She knew life wasn’t without its challenges, but also knew that everything would be okay as long as he continued to wake up beside her every day. “I’m not ready to leave, it’s been a dream here. I don’t want to share you again.” She blushed slightly, as if admitting her darkest secret. 

“You feel like you share me?” Michael cocked his head at her words, brushing his thumb over the back of her knuckles tenderly. “You don't ever have to feel like that,” he said firmly, giving her hand a squeeze. Michael leaned forward on the table, his elbows cushioned by the plush tablecloth beneath them. “I'm yours.”

Sara heard the sincerity in his voice and her heart soared higher than she ever thought possible. She offered him a warm smile and clutched back on his fingers. “I’m yours too baby, since the moment I met you.” She admitted shyly, having never told Michael that she was hooked from the moment their eyes met. “I just wish we never had to leave the bed, we’d have much more fun.” She cocked her brow at him, as if daring him to argue her point. 

Michael's grin erupted across his face and he licked his lips a little, imagining exactly what they could get up to in bed for the rest of time. A spot on the tablecloth grabbed his attention and Michael looked between their hands as his fingers twisted into Sara as if he couldn't get enough of her touch. He couldn't, and his body ached for her all of the time, especially now with her cheeky smile and the soft glow of her skin sitting across from him. “I have an idea,” Michael said seductively, leaning back in his chair and plucking his half empty glass from the table. He lifted it to his lips, never breaking eye contact as he took a small sip of the off yellow alcohol. “Do you trust me?”

Sara recognised the change in Michael’s tone immediately, his eyes darkening as he looked across the table at her. She didn’t hesitate as she looked at him. “Of course I trust you.” She knew Michael would never ask her to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable, he always had her best interests at heart. With the sparkle in his eye, she knew it was probably going to be something they would both enjoy anyway. 

“Good,” Michael said firmly, tipping his head back and finishing off his wine with a gulp. He smacked his lips, imagining it was something much for sweet, much more Sara sliding over his tongue and down his throat. Michael sat back in his chair, both hands lightly balled on the table in front of him as his darkened hue bore a hole into Sara's figure. Her dress was gorgeous, but Michael didn't see it. He was looking at what was underneath, the image of Sara naked forever imprinted onto his memory and invading his every thought. His lips twitched a little, his sideways smirk barely there on his face as he parted his lips to speak on a breath. “Take off your panties.”

Sara let out a soft gasp, looking at him with raised eyebrows. She could see he was undressing her with his eyes, but she didn’t mind one single bit. She roamed her own eyes over his figure, his shirt her favourite shade of dark green on him. He had left the top few buttons undone, so the lines of his tattoo were visible. She ached to lean over and lick every pattern, to trace them with her tongue as she had done many times before. She slid her hands under the table and lifted her hips, looking around the check nobody could see what she was doing. She bit her lip and slid off her underwear, not breaking eye contact with Michael as she passed the material to him under the table. “Anything else I can do for you baby?” She asked huskily, crossing her legs and leaning forward on her hands. 

Michael smirked, tucking the thin scrap of material of Sara's panties into the pocket of his pants. Even in the semi crowded restaurant, Michael could swear he could smell the start of her arousal invading his senses. Michael leaned forward, the small square table shaped in just a way that he could reach her knees under the table. Michael smoothed his fingertips over the bony point, grinning salaciously when Sara's skin prickled under his touch. “That feel good, crossing your legs?” Michael's eyes flickered to Sara's lips, their faces so close they looked like they were just whispering sweet nothings over a romantic meal.

Sara jumped at Michael’s touch, even though she was expecting it. They could barely keep hands to themselves at the best of times, never mind when they were teasing each other within an inch of their lives. She moved her chair closer to him subtly, giving him more of her skin to touch how he saw fit. She finally uncrossed her legs as she looked at him, smirking at him over her hands. “I needed something to pacify me, I feel empty.” She practically whined, raising a brow to dare him to do something about it. 

“Well, baby, I can think of a few things,” Michael whispered, watching the hitch in Sara's breathing make her breasts heave in her dress. He bit on his bottom lip, rolling the flesh between his teeth as he let his hands slip from her skin again. “Not here,” Michael sat back, winking at her, content he had manage to barely touch Sara and yet she was already turned on. “Keep your legs open,” he commanded darkly, fingering the stem of his wine glass, teasing the edge of it with a trace of his fingertip. “I can smell you.”

Sara rolled her head back, biting back a moan of frustration as she narrowed her eyes at him. She watched a waiter walked passed and grabbed onto his elbow, making him stop in his paths. “May we have the bill please sir? I think we’re too full for desert.” He nodded as a reply and walked over to reception to grant her wishes. She turned her attention back to Michael and grinned at him, an amused look playing on his face. “What? I’m impatient when I want something.” She commented cheekily, knowing Michael knew exactly how she got. 

Michael was busy drawing lazy circles on the stem of his damp glass, a slow, torturous circular motion that he knew Sara was watching. He could hear the pounding of his own heart in his ears, his own arousal growing within him as he teased the base of the glass as if it was Sara's folds. “And what do you want, Mrs. Scofield?” Michael droned huskily, slipping his finger up and down the thin, clear stalk and tenderly along the curve of the bowl.

Sara watched the movement of Michael’s fingers and ached for him to repeat his actions on the place she wanted him most. She licked her lips as she looked at him, wondering how much of a show she would cause if she leant over the table and kissed his lips senseless. “I want you, Mr Scofield. I always want you.” Her voice was like honey, her eyes looking sultry at him. The waiter reappeared and Sara took the card machine from him, finding her card from her clutch and paying for their meal. She looked at the disapproving look on Michael’s face and rolled her eyes when the waiter left them to it. “We share a bank account Michael.” 

“Do you deliberately test me?” Michael smirked dirtily. He loved how desperate Sara was, yearning for him. Michael pushed his chair backwards, standing and pulling the edges of his jacket down and straight. He moved the small distance between them and positioned himself behind Sara, his hands gripping the back of her chair ready to pull it out for her. Before he did, Michael leaned down so that his lips were almost touching Sara's ear, his breath hot on her neck as he watched the pulse there quicken. “Do I have to punish you?” He whispered darkly, so quiet that only she could hear, before pulling at her chair and offering her his hand so she could stand. 

Sara needed to grip onto Michael’s hand as she stood, his voice causing her knees to wobble as she finally found the ground. She planted her hands against his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes when she finally found her voice again. “Do you want to punish me baby?” She asked sweetly, already knowing the answer to the question. She swayed closer to him, her lips almost brushing with his as they stood together. However, a crash of a plate brought her back to reality and she took hold of Michael’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Michael licked his lips as they spread into a huge grin, grabbing her hands as she tugged him through the tables and out of the restaurant. Michael grabbed her around her waist, stepping awkwardly around her as she tried to escape his grasp and pulled her back flush with the hard planes of his chest. Michael deliberately ground his soft member into her behind, nudging his nose into the hair behind her ear and inhaling the scent of her as he locked one hand into the other and held her firmly to him. “I think you like it when I do,” Michael rasped into her ear, his voice smooth and lowered by desire. “You're my bad girl,” he growled through his smile and smoothed his hands over her hips as Sara turned in his arms until they were facing.

Sara closed her eyes as Michael pressed himself against her, and it felt as thought there were no clothes between them. Sara felt every inch of him, and she ached to get him naked. She turned to face him and wound her arms around his neck, stepping even closer to him with a smirk playing on her lips. “Why don’t you take me back and show me how bad I am? I need spanking, I’ve been naughty.” She hoped she didn’t sound like something from a bad porn movie, but it looked as though Michael was enjoying it nonetheless. He looked around and she knew he was looking for a wall to push her against, so she started to pull him towards their hire car. She was up for almost anything with Michael, but public indecent outside of a classy restaurant was not on her bucket list. 

Michael followed willingly, only stopping when his body crashed into Sara's and he pressed her into the side of their car. Michael rested his hands on the roof on either side of Sara's head, biting his bottom lip again as his eyes roamed over her figure hungrily. Sara was a vision, her milky white skin accented by the glow of the moonlight as it bounced off the surface of their silver rental car. Michael buried his face in Sara's neck, ghosting his lips over her skin but not fully touching her with his kiss, enjoying the whimper that came from her lips. “I can think of worse ways to punish you,” Michael growled, skimming his lips over the mound of her bosom. Pulling back, Michael looked her over and a small hum left his throat when he was satisfied her body was begging for his touch. With a smirk he stepped back away from her, solidifying his own resolve whilst leaving Sara's broken from his torture. He took a cocky step back, taking the keys from his pocket and wiggling them in front of Sara in offering. “You can drive,” he grinned, tossing her the keys and walking around the car to the passenger side. Michael knew Sara would have a hard time concentrating, and he paused as he pulled the door open, glancing at her over the roof. “If you can get us back to the hotel, I'll reward you.”

Sara had to catch her breath against the side of the car before she took her seat in the drivers side. Michael was not going to make this easy for her, but she knew she was going to enjoy every torturous minute. She finally took her seat beside him and started up the car, refusing to look at him. She focused on the road ahead, not turning on the radio as she listening to Michael’s heavy breathing. She got an idea and moved her hand over to his lap, playing with his hardening length before pulling back quickly. “Sorry, I thought that was the gear stick.” She wanted him to be the one to crack first, and moved her legs against the leather seat so they pulled up her already short dress. Her thighs were now on show and she grinned at the open road as she continued to drive, still refusing to look in Michael’s direction. 

Michael gritted his teeth, trying desperately to not show Sara how she was affecting him. He wanted the control tonight, but she was seriously testing his discipline. Even the subtly flushed skin of her thigh was enticing, drawing his eyes in and speeding up his heart. Michael smirked, looking ahead at the road when he finally tore his gaze from her thighs, tracing the back of his teeth with his tongue and swallowing hard. He had an idea, and all he needed was Sara in the elevator. They were staying high up in the hotel which would give him more than enough time to enact his plan. “You're being a good girl,” Michael smiled out of the window, not looking in Sara's direction as he hid his smirk behind his palm and leaned against the window.

Sara could fell from Michael’s voice that he was up for something, but she didn’t stop to ask what it was. She knew that she would be rewarded if she did as told, and he had asked her to get them back to the hotel without stopping. She continued the drive and snuck glances at him, seeing a grin playing on his face. Oh, they were in for a fun night. She finally pulled them into the car park of their hotel and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she finally turned the engine off. She exited the car before Michael could say anything, and grinned at him over the bonnet when he did the same. “Do I get a reward now Mr Scofield?” She gestured towards the grand hotel behind them, a sense of victory setting her skin alight. 

“Soon,” he promised coolly, pushing his hands into his pockets and falling into step behind her as she made her way to the hotel lobby. Michael balled the material of Sara's panties in his hand, twisting the material around his finger and tensing his grip. The lobby of the hotel was busy for this time of night, bustling with new arrivals and several other people Michael didn't recognise. A smirk played across his lips as he pulled a hand from his pocket and planted it firmly to the base of Sara's back, steering her towards the elevators. “Sooner than you think,” he whispered into her ear, pressing the call button and waiting for the whirr of the elevator's movement.

Sara’s skin thrummed with anticipation, having not yet worked out exactly what Michael’s next move is. She knew him well, better than anyone else. But he still had the element of surprise about him and loved to spring himself onto Sara randomly. She stood in the crowded elevator and moved towards Michael slightly, partly to get away from the crowd but also just wanting to be close to him. She pressed herself against his side and looked up to him, only to find him staring at the wall with a smirk on his lips. She was about to ask what he was up to, when he slid to the floor. She followed his movements and found him tying the laces on his shoes, so looked back up as the lift continued to move. 

There were so many people in the elevator Michael stopped for a second to contemplate his idea. Was it such a good idea? With so many people nearby? Kneeling down, Michael was eye level with Sara's thighs and he saw he clench them together, clearly trying to hide her arousal or will it away. He rolled his lip between his teeth, pretending to tie his shoelace forgotten as his hand jumped to Sara's ankle and began caressing the skin there. His thumb traced over the jut of her ankle bone and the strap of her heels, dancing to the back of her calf and then skimming over her soft, smooth skin as he rose slowly. “Are you okay?” Michael asked innocently as his hand dipped his hand between Sara's cheeks, sliding a single digit over her soaking wet entrance and making her gasp audibly.

Sara coughed to cover up her noises, looking around to check anyone had heard her. But their company had paid no attention to what was happening, so she turned to glare at Michael. However, any stern words she was going to have fell on deaths door when she felt his finger enter her, and she had to grip onto his suit jacket to stop herself tumbling over. Michael was stood so it looked like he was simply holding his wife, but that was far from the truth. They reached a floor and a few people left, but new ones joined them also. Sara had to bite her lip as she braced herself against Michael, trying not to whimper as he pumped his finger inside of her. 

Michael smirked, pressing his face into the side of Sara's, the sound of her racing heart filling his ears. He was sure that if he pulled his hands from her core, Sara was fall, unable to hold herself up any longer from his torture. Michael inched his finger into her slowly, teasing the ribbed flesh of her g spot with his talented digit. He used only one finger, enough to get Sara teasingly aroused but not enough to stretch her. Not that it would have mattered; Sara was absolutely dripping and Michael was sure that he could have easily slid two or three fingers into her with ease. “You okay, baby? You seem hot,” Michael repeated innocently, his breath tickling the shell of her ear and his voice a dark as the night. Michael felt Sara clench around his finger and he rearranged his thumb so that he was applying a little pressure to Sara's ass, her relaxed hole showing no resistance as he toyed with her. “Don't come yet,” he rasped on a growl, sinking his entire digit into her and stilling his hand.

Sara had to fight off the urge to cry out, to ignore him and come over his hand anyway. Her knuckles were white as she gripped onto his clothes, needing something to ground her back to reality. She felt sweat bead on her forehead, sliding down as she tried to do as she was told. She turned her head and pressed her lips to Michael hard, muffling her cries against his mouth as her body shook against him. “I need to come.” She whispered against his face, hoping he would see the desperate look in her eyes and have pity on her. His finger was doing wicked things to her walls, his thumb pressed against her intimate hole that he had yet to take her in. But the sensation was overwhelming, and she wished more than anything that they were in their own room. 

The elevator shook them both back to reality as it announced it's arrival to their floor with a loud, high pitched ding. The doors slide open with a metal scraping noise and the people in front of them shuffled out of the elevator, bumping shoulders and grumbling amongst themselves as they did. As the light from their floor flooded into the space left by the people exiting, Michael slipped his hand from between Sara's thighs and kissed her soundly again. “It's a little hot in here, don't you think?” Michael plucked at the open collar of his shirt, grabbing Sara's hand and pulling her with him as he exited the elevator. Their footprints fell silently on the plush hotel carpeting as they made their way along the hall, Michael fixing his stare straight ahead and practically hurrying them towards their room.

Sara followed Michael towards their room but stopped him before he could reach for the keys to get them inside. She spun him around and slammed him against the hard wood, throwing her body against his as she attached her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth, running her tongue over his bottom lip before he opened his mouth for her. She immediately sucked his tongue into her mouth, thrusting her hips against his when she was finally able to taste him. She moved her hands all over his body, not knowing where to settle them as they moved from his chest to his behind. “God, I love you.” She finally felt the need to breath and commented against his lips, her eyes locking with his as she looked up at him. She was positively dripping in front of him, aching for anything he would give her after his risky game in the elevator. 

If there was one thing that was guaranteed to get him harder than stone, it was the way Sara whimpered her love for him on a broken voice. Michael's erection pressed painfully against the inside of her pants, pinned into position by Sara's body over his. Michael fumbled behind him, caught between trying to swipe the key card through the door and keep his hands on his wife. She had reached the end of her tether, her resilience finally snapping and she was practically rabid for him. Michael couldn't kiss her back quick enough, his tongue slipping from her mouth several times as he finally managed to swipe the plastic key through the slot outside of the door and sent them tumbling into the room. Michael caught Sara as they fell, both of them landing in a heap on the floor with a grunt, and he kicked the door closed. Sara let out a breathy giggle as he rolled them over, sitting back and kneeling between her splayed legs as he shucked off his jacket and tore at the buttons of his shirt. “God, you're so fucking beautiful,” Michael tugged his arms from the sleeves of his shirt, throwing it away from them, his eyes roaming hungrily over Sara's lithe frame. Michael fell forward, diving at Sara's face and capturing her lips in another searing kiss, his hands roughly pushing up the sides of Sara's dress to expose her sex to him. 

Sara let herself be kissed, running her hands over the exposed skin of Michael’s chest. She dug her nails into him, taking them over the lines of his tattoos so he could wear he marks proudly. She lifted her hips when she felt him move her dress, doing anything she could to hurry along to process. She loved sex with Michael, in any aspect of the word. But she felt his hands inch closer and took hold of him to halt his movements. “Just fuck me Michael.” She growled harshly, their teeth clattering together as she leant in to kiss him once more. 

“You want to be fucked?” Michael growled, hurriedly wrenching his belt from its buckle and moving to work on his pants. The buckle clattered against itself, the sound filling their ears before it was drowned out by the rough panting of their breathing. Michael pushed at the sides of his pants hurriedly, freeing his erection that sprang against his stomach, throbbing with want. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Sara's neck when she arched her back, desperate to feel something. “You love my cock inside you, don't you baby?” Michael grunted hoarsely, taking himself in hand and slipping his tip between her sodden folds. “God, you're so wet...” he almost cried, a shudder passing over his body and tiny beads of sweat beginning to settle between his shoulder blades.

Sara felt alive as he entered her, her arousal making it just so easy to him to slip inside her folds. His breath was hot against her neck, so hot her skin felt on fire. She gripped at his shoulders as he moved into her, the feel of him skin beneath her fingers throwing her back to reality. She was gone for him, and let out a low moan when he finally seated the entire way inside of her. She moved her hands to grip onto his backside, feeling the muscles move as he thrust his hips into her. “I love your cock Michael, love how hard you are for me.” She commented into his ear, biting down on the lobe as she moved away. She had to catch her breath, his hard thrusts knowing the wind out of her as he took her dirty against the floor. She knew she would be getting carpet burn, but it would just be her another amazing reminder of how her husband made her feel. 

The instant Sara said his name in his ear, Michael thrust into her harder, physically moving them across the floor. He scrambled after her body, keeping his member buried deep inside of her and rutting his hips into her with such haste he wasn't even sure where it had come from. Michael was fuelled by passion, filled with lust and desire, his hips jerking into Sara quickly and harshly. Sara squeaked on each thrust, her clit slammed by Michael's body weight and the grip he had on her hips painfully unrelenting. “I want you to come now,” Michael growled, pawing her breasts through her dress roughly. “Now, Sara,” he commanded darkly, pulling her hips down onto him as he kept her full of his velvety hardness, his voice shaking as his own orgasm threatening to pull him over the edge.

Sara wasted no time in granting Michael’s wishes, even being touched by him through her dress setting her skin alight. She felt him all over her body, completely captivated by him as he slammed his hips into her. He hit her g spot and she cried out, her back arching off the plush carpet as she came around his cock. She clenched around him, pulling him even deeper inside of her as she felt his pulsing erection, begging for a release. “Come inside me baby, let me feel you.” Her body was shaking but it didn’t mean she ever stopped thinking about pleasing her man, wanting to share the complete euphoria she had coursing through her veins. She tried to hard to look at him, but her eyes rolled back as she let Michael use her body, chasing his own release as his hips snapped erratically. 

Michael shook, his legs trembling as he tried to find a foothold on the carpet beneath them. He pounded into Sara harder, his gasps turning into shrieking gasps as white flashed behind his eyes and he came inside of her. Michael cupped her face in his hand, kissing her so hard he thought he might bruise her beautiful lips, but needing to silence his pleasure with her mouth on his. Michael's entire body went rigid, his toes stretching and his buttocks clenching as he pulsed inside of Sara's core, emptying himself into the hot, warmth between her thighs. Parting his lips from hers only a hairs breadth, Michael gulped hard, carding his fingers through Sara's hair and tucking it behind her ears. “Fuck...” he whispered, his eyes closed and his face pressed to hers. “I love you.”

Sara ran her hands over Michael’s shoulders lovingly, keeping him close to her as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Their breaths mingled together as she looked up at him, giving him a soft smile as she finally found her voice again. “I love you, Michael Scofield. And we have very hot sex.” She stated matter of factly, lifting her heavy head to kiss him once more. Her lips felt deliciously bruised, as did her entire body.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the 4th day since their return when it hit Sara, the flu like symptoms that she just couldn’t seem to shake. She was at work when she started sneezing, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy and dehydrated. She excused herself to fetch a glass of water, and that’s when the sickness started. She didn’t seem to be able to stand without wanting to throw up, so settled to resting her head on the table and hoping the cool surface would rid her pounding headache. Her boss found her just like that, and ordered her home immediately. Sara didn’t feel safe to drive so dialled Michael’s office, knowing he wasn’t likely to look at his phone unless on a break. “I’m sorry, can I speak to..” She broke off to sneeze, letting out a groan as it disrupted the peaceful stance she had been sitting in. “Michael Scofield please. It’s his wife.” She was transferred through immediately, and sat in her chair while gulping in air to keep the need to be sick away. 

Michael's office was unusually quiet, half of the team out of sites and the other half taken ill with the flu that was sweeping through Chicago. So far, Michael had managed to stay away from everyone who had a cold, including Lincoln who had caught it from Layla. It was horrible, rendering anybody it afflicted a blubbering mess or chills and snot that Sara had told him about in great detail after returning from their honeymoon and having been thrown in at the deep end at work. The square, black office phone in front of Michael lit up and he grabbed the receiver with a sigh. “Scofield,” he droned, pressing the cold, plastic to his ear and resting it on his shoulder.

“You have a call, Michael. It's Sara,” the receptionist told him quickly. Michael could hear her typing through the phone line and he knew she was busy with her extra work load. “I'll put her through.”

“Thanks,” Michael said quickly, sitting back in his chair and a smile playing across his lips. The line went blank, a few clicking noises later, and then Michael could hear the rough, heavy breathing of his wife. He knew this wasn't a sexy call and frowned a little. “Are you okay, baby? You sound awful,” he sympathised quickly.

Sara rolled her eyes at her husbands comments, never one to shy from the truth. “Well thank you honey, that means a lot.” She commented sarcastically, her ill health making her cranky and irritable. “I’m really not well Michael, my head is so heavy I don’t think I can drive. What time do you finish?” She ended her sentence with a lovely coughing fit, one that had her reaching for her water bottle in an attempt to make it go away. She knew it was inevitable that she was going to catch the common cold, especially working in a hospital. But it was usually something she could work through, it never knocked her like this. 

Michael held the phone away from his ear, Sara's coughing fit loud and making his eardrums vibrate painfully in his ear. Michael shot a look around the office through his open door. They were overworked as it is, but Michael was sure that he could persuade his boss to let him work from home with his current project. It was a simple one, and he really didn't need to be in the office. “I can come and get you in twenty?” Michael soothed. “I'll just have to pack up a few things,” he said, standing and shuffling some papers together into a pile on his desk. “Can I get you anything on the way?” Michael asked her softly, his heart breaking at the sound of her coughing.

Sara groaned gratefully at Michael’s words, thankful she would soon be settled in a hot bath with the hopes of clearing her sinuses. She saw Katie walk passed her room and look in with a frown, raising her brow to ask if Sara was okay. Sara shook her head as a reply and dropped her head back to the table, holding onto the phone so it wouldn’t fall from her grip. “I’ll grab some flu tablets on my way out, if I can even move. I think I’m going to be sick.” She willed away the feeling by swallowing the rest of her bottle of water, but it was no use. She turned off the call and ran to the bathroom that was next to her office, falling to the floor as she finally threw up. She couldn’t help thinking it was something more than what everyone else had managed to get, a flu she had brought back from Baja maybe. She just hoped it that was the case, Michael wouldn’t have it also. She needed her knight in shining armour to take care of her. 

It was more than easy to persuade Michael's boss that he should work from home. After all, what good would he be if he stuck around in a dwindling office and caught the flu that was going around? Michael knew his boss valued his work ethic and his drive, and he wouldn't want to lose such a valuable employee to something as dreary as a common cold. Michael had swung by the hospital, entering the big, white building exactly the same way he did every time. Through the main entrance, along one brightly lit corridor, turning left at the end, smiling to the nurse of the check in desk and then rounding a right corner until he found Sara's office. Sometimes, he bumped into Katie, but not this time. Michael tapped on the door gently, and a groan came from inside so he pushed the handle and let the door swing open. Sara was laying on the couch of her office, hand thrown over the pale, gaunt face and eyes pinched tightly closed underneath the sleeve of her lab coat. Her lips were slightly cracked from dehydration and she didn't even look up at him as he entered. “Oh, baby,” Michael smiled sadly, moving to her side instantly and dropping into the nearby swivel chair that creaked when he slid it forward towards the couch.

Sara hated that Michael had to see her like this, hated how pathetic she felt. She always prided herself on having a great immune system and high tolerance for pain, meaning it wasn’t very likely that things got to her. She opened one eye to look at him, his face full of concern as he felt for her temperature. “It’s high, I know. I just need a bath, it should clear me right up.” But her voice betrayed her optimistic words, creaking and groaning each time she spoke. “I really don’t think this is a cold.” She didn’t want to alarm Michael, but also knew her body. This was completely different to any other time she had caught a bug, and just hoped she could get rid of it soon. “Maybe I brought something back from Baja?” She commented out loud, closing her eyes again so to not see the worry etched on Michael’s face. They had faced illnesses together before, but she usually the one to nurse him back to health and then shake off any virus he may of picked up. 

Michael rested his knuckled to the side of her face, flipping his hand over to wipe away the sweat on her brow. He offered her a weak smile as he touched her clammy skin. “I told you not to eat that shellfish on the last day,” he joked lightly. Michael had declined the dish on the basis he wasn't a fan of fish, and it hadn't looked all that fresh. Sara had assured him was supposed to smell like that and had gobbled it down without reserve.

Sara rolled her eyes at him, not wanting him to be right. She huffed and started to raise herself from the sofa, grateful that Michael was there in that moment as he was able to catch her limp body. “Shut it Scofield.” She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to go any further. “Just get me home so I can bathe this away.” The thought of the warm water had her groaning as she steadied herself against his chest. She reached for another bottle of water that Katie must of brought for her, and swallowed it down in one go. 

“Easy,” Michael warned as he watched her throat bob with each swallow. “You don't want to be sick again.” Michael hadn't seen Sara sick but he assumed from the rancid smell on her breath that she had been. He looped his arm around her waist and supported her as she stood, helping her settle her legs on the floor. “Come on, let's get you home.”

As soon as they walked through the door, Sara made a beeline for the bathroom. She started the bath and filled it with a cream of her favourite scent, one strong enough to hopefully clear her sinuses. She turned to find Michael hovering around the door, looking at her with worry across his face. “I’ll be okay baby, I promise. I’ll just have this bath and Mrs Scofield will be right at rain.” She wanted to kiss the worry off his face, but wanted to avoid getting him sick too. “Have you looked at the listings today?” They had been house searching since the moment their plane landed back in Chicago, excited at the future that lay ahead. 

“Not yet,” Michael shook his head lazily. “I'm more worried about you.” Michael pushed himself off of the door frame and stalked towards her. He had already taken off his jacket, hanging it over a chair in their bedroom before joining Sara in the en suite. Michael had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing the intricate tattoo underneath, and his hands were planted firmly in his pockets. Michael came up behind her, pulling his hands free and making Sara stand to face him. “Come on, Sara,” he almost whined at her, setting to work unbuttoning her blouse as she huffed at his tenderness. Sara was nothing if not irritable when she was sick. “Let me help you,” he pouted, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and letting her blouse fall to the floor.

Sara hated feeling like an invalid, but was absolutely exhausted before she had even begun to get undressed. She let Michael peel off her clothes, the scented steam filling the room and allowing her to breathe slightly easier. It was peppermint scented, so designed for those with colds. Finally naked, she stood in front of Michael and suddenly felt exposed. “I’m sure I’m the image of sexy right now.” She tried to pass off the comment as a joke, but she sniffed again and sneezed once more. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, setting it down the toilet before finally heading towards the bath. “Why don’t you bring your laptop in here? You can keep me company as we look for houses.” She didn’t want to be away from him, but was also slightly scared of being left alone in the hot water. She didn’t want to fall asleep and cause any accidents for herself which Michael would then have to deal with. 

Michael trailed his hands up her arms, smoothing his fingertips over her skin and cupped her face in his hands. “Sure,” he smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her clammy forehead. Michael took her hand in his, holding her steady as she stepped into the hot, steaming bath, the scent of peppermint opening his pores and his sinuses by simply being in the room. Michael helped her sit, taking her weight in his arms and ignoring the splashes of water on his pale blue shirt. He kissed the crown of her soft, blonde hair and stroked her head gently. “I'll be right back,” he promised, leaving the bathroom to go fetch his laptop.

Sara sunk against the bubbles, her entire body relaxing as the warm water relaxed her muscles. The heat was welcome as the steam hit the face, counteracting with the heat she already felt and cooling her for a moment. Michael came back and had brought a stool with him, settling next to the tub and opening the laptop in his lap. Sara closed her eyes for a few moments but soon scared herself awake after feeling like she was drifting off to sleep. “I know you want to build your own house but the wait would be so long baby, maybe we could just do one up?” 

“That could be fun,” Michael chirped as he came back into the bathroom. He was carrying his laptop, the ultra thin metal casing between his huge hands, and he sank down onto the closed toilet seat. “We could get a great deal on a fixer upper,” he chimed, opening the lid and logging in when the laptop buzzed to life. “When you feel better,” he smiled at her warmly, watching her eyelids become heavy in the hot water. “Hey,” Michael wasn't even watching the screen as he saw Sara slip down the edge of the tub and grabbed his attention. He moved the laptop aside, setting it on a vanity table, and scooted from the toilet seat so she was kneeling beside the tub. “Don't fall asleep, baby.”

Sara’s eyes locked with Michael’s, and it brought her back to the present immediately. She lifted a wet hand from the water and held his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. “You’re take such good care of me, I’m so lucky.” She commented truthfully, her eyes shining with love for her husband. Even though she knew they were probably red from her illness and her face was flushed beyond belief, she couldn’t help smiling when she stared at him. He had such love in his eyes, despite having to look after her when she wasn’t feeling her best. 

Michael nudged his face into her hand, clutched her hand to his face and kissing her palm. Michael leaned over the edge of the bath, trailing his fingers through the bath water and over Sara's thigh. “I'm the lucky one,” he smiled at her, wrapping his hand around her thigh and holding her tightly. Michael didn't have to touch Sara much for her to know how much he loved her, but he wanted to touch her just to let him know he was there. “And besides,” he shrugged playfully, scooting closer to her face beside the tub. “I'm probably immune, so you know, could probably kiss you,” he smirked playfully, resting his chin to the edge of the tub and looking up at Sara with puppy dog eyes. “Can I kiss you? Please,” Michael begged innocently, pouting his bottom lip. “It will make you feel better.”

Sara looked at the adorable pout on Michael’s face and found herself grinning. It astounded her that even as gross as she knew she looked, he looked at her like she was the only girl in the world and still the most beautiful. She trailed her hand to around the back of his neck and pulled him to her. “Damn right you can kiss me.” She let their lips meet and kissed his hard, letting out a soft moan as she felt the pull she always felt when they kissed. “Besides, if you get sick. I’ve still got my nurses outfit.” She tried to sound sexy, but her voice just sounded like she was losing it instead of the husky vibes she was going for. She threw her head back in annoyance and let her hand slid from around Michael, pouting dramatically to show her annoyance. “I should probably get out before I fall asleep, how about a cup of tea?” She grinned brightly at Michael, batting her eyelids and hoping he wouldn’t refuse her request. 

“Of course, baby,” Michael agreed, pushing himself to his feet. He reached over and grabbed a big fluffy white bath towel from the towel warmer, offering her his hand. “Let's get you out of this bath first, so I know I can leave you alone and you'll be safe.” Michael let her grip his hand, pulling her up on her feet and helping her step from the bath. He immediately wrapped the warm towel around her, tucking it in under her chin and rubbing the fabric over her arms. “How's that?” Michael asked softly, pulling her into his arms and wrapping her in a massive hug.

Sara practically purred as Michael warmed her up, her body relaxing at finally being at room temperature again. She looked up at him with a grateful smile and nuzzled her nose again his, trying to show how much she loved him. Even though now married, she still wasn’t used to being pampered in such a way. It was still a shock to the system that she actually had somebody there for her, who cared about her well being enough to leave work and ensure her safety. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to prove to Michael how much he meant to her, but she had vowed to herself to try every single day. She shuffled towards the bedroom in her towel while Michael made the tea and dug out her fluffiest PJs, stealing Michael’s large robe to wrap around herself. She stole a pair of his socks also before following him into the kitchen, where her steaming mug was waiting for her. 

Michael was resting with one hand on the counter and was slowly stirring Sara's tea with the other hand. The spoon clinked against the side of the mug and he watched the swirl of the liquid as he stirred. He was halfway to the sink to deposit the spoon when he caught Sara out of the corner of his eye, shuffling into his view. “Why are you not in bed?” He grumbled at her, turning and resting against the counter top. He folded his arms over his chest, pretending to be annoyed, and crossed his bare feet a the ankles.

Sara rolled her eyes at Michael’s disapproving look, moving slowly across the kitchen to reach for her tea. She held the steaming mug and blew on the liquid before taking a sip, groaning as she swallowed the sweet tea. “I think I married you for your tea skills.” She stated matter of factly, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. “Nothing to do with your body or personality, just the tea.” She ignored his question, Michael already knowing what her answer was. She was the doctor, she knew what she could handle. “Shall we watch a film? Seeing as I’ve helped you get another half a day off work.” She wished they were spending it together under much better circumstances, but she’d take what she could get. 

“My secret is honey,” Michael said smoothly, nodding to the cup in her hand. His lips twisted into a smirk as he looked down at his feet and sucked in a breath. “But I suppose now you know, I'll have to kill you,” he grinned, pushing himself forward and walking towards her. “Not today, not tomorrow, but when you least expect it...I'll get you, Scofield.” he smiled arrogantly with a raised brow. He narrowed his eyes at her and brushed past her, pecking his lips to the tip of her rosy nose and plumping the pillows of the couch.

Sara joined him on their sofa and handed him the remote before settling against his side. She continued to sip her tea, the hot liquid soothing the throbbing in her throat. She started to cough as Michael surfed the channels, and quickly put down the mug to avoid spilling it. When she had finished, she groaned and rested her head on Michael’s chest. She focused on the screen but her body felt exhausted, her eyes drooping as Michael finally settled on an old family film. She curled against him and felt herself drop off to sleep, not paying any attention as Michael made a comment into her hair. 

Michael let her cuddle him, settling against his chest and clutching the fabric of his shirt. Sara fell asleep almost instantly, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. Michael let her sleep, watching the twitch on her face as she dreamed. Sara smiled when she was dreaming, her mouth ticking at the corners and her brow furrowing. She was fascinating and Michael couldn't help but smile as she began to softly snore, her chest rumbling under his hand. He loved her more than anything in the entire world, especially right now, and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. Sara coughed in her sleep, quickly groaning and scowling but never waking as she settled right back down. “If I could take your pain away, baby, I would,” Michael whispered into her hair, only returned with silence as Sara tensed her hand against his chest and sighed.

 

Sara woke up in a different position than she went to sleep, cuddled under the large duvets of their bed. She was still nestled in Michael’s arms, but he was now also changed for bed. She turned to check the time but was met with an excruciating pain in her stomach, and let out a quiet but strangled moan. She quickly moved out of Michael’s arms and headed for the bathroom, hand on her stomach to try and ease the pain. She sat on the toilet and lowered her fluffy PJs, only to be met with a deep crimson in her underwear. Her heart started racing immediately, fear coursing through her veins. She wasn’t due her period for another week, and she was always prompt with that. “Michael?” She practically screamed out, her voice shaking as she called for him. “Michael come here.” She knew he could be a heavy sleeper, and couldn’t find it in herself to move as she stared at her underwear in horror. She felt faint, like she was going to throw up as her head throbbed painfully. 

“Mmmm,” Michael groaned into nowhere, the darkness of the room only broken by the soft yellow illuminating from under the bathroom door. Michael was in a deep sleep but could have sworn he hear Sara call his name. It happened again, louder this time, and he peeled an eye open. Rolling over, Michael stretched out an arm and was met with the cooling sheet beside him. He frowned, pushing himself into a sit and searching around the room quickly, blinking to focus his vision in the darkness. He heard her call out again, a more guttural, blood curdling scream than before and Michael was awake instantly, rushing towards the glow of the bathroom and pulling the door open. Sara was sitting on the closed toilet seat, her panties around her knees covered in blood, and her already puffy eyes starting to fill with tears. “Baby, what happened?” Michael gasped frantically, rushing to his knees at her side in only his lounge pants. “What's going on?”

Sara forgot how to breath, panic coursing through her veins as she looked at Michael. “I don’t know Michael. What’s wrong with me?” She couldn’t figure out what could be wrong with her, and that terrified her more than anything. She was a doctor, she should know the symptoms and side effects for everything. Her chest felt tight and she was panting for air, looking at Michael as if he would have all the answers. She was scared, petrified even. She was met with another sharp pain and doubled over, retching as the intensity of the pain hit her as a force. “I need to go to hospital.” She concluded, another look at the blood setting off her panic again. Her vision went blurry, and she was sure she was about to pass out. 

“I got you,” Michael scrambled to his feet, scooping her into his arms and quickly apologising for the pain he was causing. “It's okay, Sara, I won't let anything happen to you,” he promised, laying her on the bed and quickly searching around for a tshirt or anything he could use to cover his naked torso. Michael tried to drown out the sound of Sara's groans but he couldn't, his heart twisting in his chest every time she whimpered his name. “Okay, baby,” Michael finally found what he was looking for and tugged the old crumpled tee over his head hastily and rushed back to the bed. “Do you want me to carry you to the car?” Michael fussed, helping Sara fight her body into a sitting position.

Sara couldn’t stretch herself enough to even begin thinking about walking to the car, so nodded her head at Michael’s suggestion. She was grateful that he had redressed her as she clawed at her stomach, practically rolling around as it continued to contract painfully. She had never been one for bad period pains, always being dubbed the lucky one as she could take a paracetamol and it would pacify any pains she may of had during her time of the month. She groaned at Michael scooped her back up, her head lolling backwards as he carried her down the stairs and towards their garage. Every time he moved, she had to whimper as it caused a jolt in her stomach. She felt herself start to bleed more and the sobs took over then. She turned her head into Michael’s chest and wept, from the pain and the awful sensation she was feeling. “What’s wrong with me?” She whispered weakly into Michael’s shirt, knowing he wouldn’t have the answers but needing the reassurance. 

“We are going to find that out, baby,” Michael panted, taking the stairs down to the parking garage of their complex instead of waiting for the painfully slow elevator. Michael could feel the warmth of blood coating his arm as he held Sara, her tiny frame curling up on itself in his arms. “Just hold on for me, okay? Stay with me,” He tried to soothe her with his words, but he wasn't sure if he was saying them for Sara or for himself. He was scared. Terrified even. Michael couldn't think of anything except the absolute worse outcome and he wasn't prepared to lose Sara. Michael felt Sara get heavy in his arms as he reached the car, laying her carefully in the back seat and rushing to the driver's side. “Don't fall asleep, baby,” Michael shouted, trying to rouse her from her faint state as he sank into the seat, stabbing the ignition with the key and turning over the classic engine with a roar. Michael shot a glance in the rear view mirror and saw how pale Sara had become, her pyjama bottoms practically red now that they were stained. “Hey, Sara,” he called and waited for her to look up at him. “Don't fall asleep, okay? Talk to me.”

Sara felt exhausted, her body heavy as she relaxed against the leather seat. She could hear Michael’s voice, but she sounded miles away. She found closing her eyes helped with the pain, so curled herself up and did just that. Michael started to shout, and she moaned in protest as she was forced to open her eyes. She looked at him, seeing how worried he looked and shook her head in an attempt to feel more awake. “I won’t fall asleep.” She commented drearily, her body feeling like she was floating as Michael broke every speed limit in an attempt to get them there faster. She heard him ask her not to fall asleep again, but she just couldn’t help it. She felt her stomach start again and clutched at it to stop the pain, pulling her hands away and finding them covered in her own blood. She went to scream but found she had lost her voice, and it wasn’t long before her head slumped against the glass of the window and her vision went black. 

Michael wasn't sure how but the next thing he knew he was running into the emergency department with a cold, bloodied Sara in his arms. “Help! Help us!” He called, trying to look around for a familiar face.

Katie studied her clipboard as she entered the waiting room to collect her next patient, but turned as she heard a familiar voice. She rounded a corner to find Michael stood before reception, a very limp and very pale Sara clutched in his arms. She dropped her board to the floor and ran to him, turning to the reception and asking someone to bring her a bed quickly. “Michael, what happened?” She noticed that Sara’s PJs were covered in blood, so much so that it had seeped through to Michael where he had been carrying her. His face was pale as a ghost, his vision focused purely on Sara as he ignored anything Katie said to him. She shook his arm harshly and got his attention finally. “Talk to me Michael, what happened?” The bed arrived and she helped Michael lower Sara onto it, hearing her whimper slightly which was a god send to her ears. 

Michael relinquished Sara to the bed, grabbing her hand instantly and jogging beside the bed as it was wheeled into the emergency area. He shook his head when Katie pressed him, stammering over his words. “I...I don't know!” he screeched. Michael felt like a dozen doctors were all asking him questions he didn't know the answers to because they knew Sara and just wanted to help. “I was asleep one minute and the next...” he trailed off when Sara clutched his hand tighter. “She hasn't been well for four days,” he added quickly, never taking his eyes off Sara as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “She said it was the flu.”

Katie grabbed another doctor and asked them to pick up her patients, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else with her best friend in a state like this only a few rooms away. She saw Michael cling to Sara’s hand and the look of worry on his face caused her to panic slightly. Sara had clearly lost a lot of blood, and Katie felt her nerves rise as she took in the worry on the other doctors faced. They were all obviously emotionally invested in making sure Sara was okay, which made the entire situation worse for all of them. “Michael, honey. They need to give her a blood transfusion, she’s lost so much. Can you wait outside?” Katie approached Michael and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but had a feeling she was about to have a fight on her hands. 

“A blood transfusion?” Michael looked at her shocked, a nervous laugh tumbling from his throat. “She just has the flu,” he said calmly like if he willed it, it would be true. “No,” he said firmly. “I'm not leaving her,” he shook his head again and felt her grab harder at his shoulders. “I said no!” he shook her off and a began to shiver from anger. “Katie...please,” he begged through a clenched jaw.

Katie knew he wasn’t going to leave without a fight, and she wasn’t going to get security to take him away either. “Just move where the doctors tell you to, Okay?” She make a silent agreement with everyone else in the room, Michael was staying. She saw them start the transfusion and knew she was probably needed elsewhere, her scheduled had been packed before she heard Michael’s voice. She moved back to Michael and kissed his cheek. “I’ll come back. She’s going to be fine Michael, your wife is a strong one.” She didn’t think he heard a single word she said, his cheeks shining with tears as he watched in horror as the transfusion took place. She had to physically force herself from the room and find something else to keep her busy. 

When Sara woke, she had to shut her eyes again immediately. Since when were their bedroom lights so bright? She turned her head and let out a groan, her mouth dry and her head pounding. “Michael?” She opened her eyes again, finally realising she wasn’t at home anymore. “Michael?” Her voice rose with panic, but she tried to sit up and cried out with pain. She felt pressure on her hand and found Michael holding it tightly, his face pale and tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Michael lifted his hand at her voice, his tear streamed face unable to hide from her gaze. He hadn't meant to cry. He had tried to hold it off as long as he could, but when the doctors wheeled Sara into a private room, telling him it was up to her if she woke up or not, he couldn't stop the flow of salty tears that had formed a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. “You're awake,” he breathed, the relief evident through his entire face as he smiled. Michael pushed himself up from the plastic chair and smoothed his hand over the back of her head, cradling her skull in his hand and he closed his eyes and kissed her hair. Sara smelled good, like hope. ”Oh baby,” he crushed his cheek to her hair, awkwardly hugging her in her hospital bed. “I was so scared.”

Sara tried to put her arms around him, to reassure him that she was fine. But her entire body felt heavy and she could barely move her head. She spotted some water on the side and tried to reach for it, but couldn’t stretch that far. Michael noticed and held the bottle to her lips, letting her take steady gulps that her throat definitely appreciated. “I’m sorry I scared you.” She felt ashamed somehow, but her voice sounded better now she had rehydrated. “What happened Michael?” She didn’t really want to know, too scared to hear the answer. But the look on Michael’s face told her that he didn’t know either. 

Michael licked his lips nervously. “I only know that you lost a lot of blood and they had to do a transfusion,” he said softly, sitting back down in the chair beside the bed and clutching her hand between his. He peppered her knuckles with kisses and rested his forehead to her hand, a hefty sigh escaping his body. “Petrified,” Michael clarified his earlier statement, staring at the a spot on the white hospital blanket beside her thigh. “I was absolutely petrified of losing you,” his voice cracked at his words, clamming hands gripping onto her fiercely. “They gave you blood, moved you here when you stabilised and then a doctor said he would be along shortly after some test results.” Michael shot a look at the door that had not opened in a long time and then at the clock above it. “Four hours ago.”

Sara focused on moving her hand and finally got enough energy and lift it and cup Michael’s cheek, feeling him rest against her skin. She knew exactly how he was feeling unfortunately, after his own terrifying hospital stay that almost drove her wild with worry. It wasn’t a position she ever wanted to be in again, and and hated that he had had to go through it too. “Go and tell the nurses I’m awake baby, maybe they’re waiting.” She gave him a soft smile and stood to follow her orders, but she tugged on his hand to bring him back to her. Luckily, he got her idea and leant down to kiss her. She gave him everything her body would let her, her lips moving against his. She wanted to prove to him that she was alive, that she was okay and that she wasn’t ever going to leave him. 

Michael cupped her face in his hands, holding her head like a delicate egg that might break if he held her too tight. Michael relaxed a little as they kissed, his joints releasing their tension and his muscles loosening all over his body. “Oh, Sara,” Michael breathed against her lips, resting his forehead to hers and pinching his eyes closed, another tear rolling down the curve of his cheek. Michael tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, tracing the curve with his fingertip. “I told you the fish was bad,” he smiled weakly, skimming his thumb over her cheek before pulling away from her and heading for the door.

She watched Michael walk away and let herself crumble back to the bed, her brave front falling away as she was finally left alone. She rested her head back and tried to choke back her sobs, not wanting Michael to see her break down in such a way. She was scared, petrified about what could possibly be wrong with her. She heard footsteps and wiped under her eyes, bracing herself back up on the bed and putting on a smile. The man that walked through the door was not her husband, instead a colleague she vaguely remembered. She smiled weakly as he approached her, trying not to show how scared she truly felt. “Hi Andrew.” She commented quietly, knowing he was about to seal her fate after looking at the clipboard in his hand. 

“Your husband mentioned you were awake, welcome back Sara.” The doctor smiled weakly and stood at the foot of the bed. Michael soon reappeared and took his place next to Sara on the chair that was pulled up beside her bed, gripping onto her hand. Andrew watched the scene unfold and had to swallow a lump in his throat before continuing. “I’m so sorry Sara, we got your results back. You’ve had a miscarriage.” He braced himself for anything that was to come his way, waiting for the terrible news to register with the couple in front of him. 

Michael gulped hard and shot Sara a look of confusion. Surely she would have told him if she was pregnant, wouldn't she? Michael grabbed her hand, the look of pure shock on her face telling him that this news was as new to her as it was to him. Michael swallowed again, the lump in his throat sticking exactly where it was and not going down. “I'm sorry, what now?” He croaked out, clearing his throat mid sentence and narrowing his eyes at the doctor.

Sara blinked rapidly as she took in Andrew’s words, feeling her heart drop to her stomach as she tried to process the news. She was never pregnant, so how could she of suffered a miscarriage? She had no symptoms, and they had been trying so she should of known. How didn’t she know? She looked to Michael with her lip quivering, clutching onto his hand as he held her tightly. “This is all my fault.” She looked to Andrew and found him staring at the bed awkwardly, the look on his face telling her that he wanted to be anywhere but in the room. 

Andrew concentrated on the thread pattern of the white sheet, not wanting to hear the conversation that was going to arise. “I’m so sorry once again, if you need anything or have any questions; just buzz me through. I’ll leave you to it.” He made a swift exit out of the room, knowing his presence or an explanation wasn’t necessary at that moment in time. 

Michael let out a nervous cackle, his eyes fixed to Sara's shaking hand in his. Michael frowned, Andrew's words echoing in his mind. It was an information overload, unwanted information that Michael simply could not process efficiently. He had no control over this situation and it ate away at him. Michael shook his head again, pinching his eyes closed as if he was trying to drown out a voice Sara couldn't hear. “I'm sorry...Did he say we were pregnant?”

Sara moved herself to sit up straighter, her body shaking as she let her tears fall finally. She let go on his hand and moved both of hers onto her stomach, lifting her legs up and clinging to her fragile body. She had so many thoughts running round her head, so many questions she wanted and needed answering. But all she could imagine was her baby, hers and Michael’s son or daughter. She couldn’t shake the image of her stomach spotting a large baby bump, their little one tucked safely inside; where it should be. “Were pregnant. Michael, we were pregnant.” She didn’t take her eyes off her stomach, as if staring at it would suddenly change things. Maybe if she wished hard enough, she’d have her baby back. It was as if her life flashed before her eyes and suddenly instead of a family home full of laughter, it was cold and empty and quiet. It was all her fault. Her shoulder shook as she sobbed, clutching at her stomach and rocking gently on the bed. Everything hurt; her heart more than anything. Gone. Their baby was gone. 

Michael rested his head in his hands, his elbows digging into the bed beside Sara. He felt violated, like something had been stolen from him that he would never hold again. He wanted a family with Sara, more than anything, and whilst they had decided to let nature take its course, neither of them had known. Tremendous guilt washed over him as he recalled all of the things he had encouraged that might be to blame for this. Sara drinking. Excessive sex. Michael wasn't a doctor, but he was sure he was to blame. For a second he had forgotten where he was and a tear rolled down his cheek and fell silently to the blanket. The sound of Sara's wails filled his ears and Michael didn't hesitate to launch himself across her body and capture her lips in his, muffling both of their cries as he held her face to his.

Sara pressed her lips back to Michael’s, needing something to keep her grounded. She had thought of so many possibilities for why she had been ill, but this had never crossed her mind. She felt crazy for being so broken, for missing something she never even had. She didn’t know there was a baby in the first place so why did it feel like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She moved her arms to clutch at Michael, to hug his shoulders as she cried against him. She couldn’t take it that it was all her fault for causing Michael the pain, that she was the reason she had broken him down so much. “I’m so sorry Michael, I can’t believe I did this.” She cried against his lips, not wanting to put any space between them as she uttered her apologies. 

“Shh....shhh, Sara, no,” Michael said firmly, rolling his forehead against hers as he shook his head. “This is not your fault,” he held her face firmly in his hands, shaking her gently until she opened her eyes to look at him. “You hear me?” Michael's voice was harsh, his words breaking on every syllable as he spoke, his thumbs stroking across the apple of Sara's cheek furiously trying to wipe away her tears.

Sara shook away his hands on her face, not wanting to hear him when he was just obviously just trying to make her feel better. “The drugs, all of the alcohol. Michael, I didn’t know.” Her voice broke again, another sob escaping her body as she tears slid steadily down her cheeks. “What kind of mother doesn’t know? We had a baby.” She knew she was screaming, but she didn’t seem to care. Her entire body lurched forward as she screamed, trying somehow to make herself feel better. If she screamed loud enough, cried enough tears; maybe it would make one ounce of the overwhelming pain she felt go away for just a second. 

Michael let her cry, holding her when she tried so desperately to get away form him. Michael wasn't going to let her blame herself. He was not going to let her past be the reason she was doing it either. Michael perched on the edge of the bed, hastily wiping at his own cheeks to erase the stream of tears that had stained his skin. “None of that matters,” Michael said firmly, his voice a little louder than it had been so that he could be heard over Sara's shouting. “None of that contributed to this, you must know that,” he licked his lips as her sobbing calmed a little. “As a doctor, you must know that.” Michael emphasised Sara's profession, trying to reason with her and make her see how he in no way blamed her for what had happened.

Sara knew what he was doing, but nothing was getting through to her. She shook her head violently, as if trying to erase his words from her memory. She wanted to blame herself, wanted to give herself a reason to why they were going through such heartbreak. “As a Doctor, I should be able to carry a fucking baby.” She spit out at him, her voice filled with poison. She regretted her words immediately and clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to force the words back in. “Michael, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I just want our baby back.” She wasn’t angry at Michael, not in the slightest. She didn’t want to lose him too, not as well as the baby she wasn’t aware they had. It was crazy the love she already had for a being she had never met, the intense loss she felt for something she wasn’t aware she had until 10 minutes ago. 

Michael looked at her sadly. Sorrow was etched across her every feature and Michael's heart shattered in his chest. He wanted to hold her, take away all of her pain. He wanted her to be angry, to let out all of the hate and the rage she currently held for herself on him. Michael was strong and as much as he was hurting, he had the will to take everything Sara could dish out. “Don't be sorry,” Michael said softly, his own anger rising within him. There was only one way this could go, and with only the two of them in the room, it was an inevitability that they would lash out at each other eventually. “Be Sara!” Michael roared, pushing himself from the bed and pacing across the room. He dug his hands into the curve of his hips and clenched his fists against the bone there. “Be my Sara!” He bellowed, brushing his palm across his forehead and taking a heaving breath as his anger slipped out of his mouth unintentionally. “Dammit, I lost a child too!”

Sara watched Michael pace from the bed, not sure what to do or say anymore. She had been so selfish, so consumed by her own anger and grief that she had slipped up and lashed out on the one person that she should never say those words to. They were a team, the only two people in the world who currently shared the same heartache and she didn’t want to be alone. “I don’t want to be alone in this.” She trembled as she sat on the bed, fearing that she had angered him to the point of him leaving. She lay back on the bed and turned onto her side, curling into as small of a ball as she could manage without the pain being unbearable. “Don’t leave me Michael, you’re all I have.” She whispered so quietly that she didn’t think he would be able to hear of, and continued to repeat the words like a mantra. 

“Fuck,” Michael growled to himself, covering his face in his hands and sighing heavily. He dragged is fingers down over his face, the wetness from his tears coating his skin and feeling like burns on his hands. “I'm not going to leave you,” Michael assured her, biting back the anger that laced his words. “And you are not alone,” he soothed in a calmer voice, taking the few steps back to her bedside and sitting on the edge of the bed. He laid a quivering hand on her blanket clad thigh and sighed heavily again. “You'll never be alone, Sara. Can't you see that?”

Sara moved her head to look at him, taking in his destroyed appearance as he pleaded with her. “I’m so sorry.” She reached out for him, and he got the memo when he climbed into the hospital bed beside her. She cupped his face immediately, the tears still falling heavily. She wiped his own tears away, trying to calm herself down to steady her breathing before she spoke again. “We lost our baby, but we can’t lose each other. I won’t push you away, I’m so sorry.” She rested her forehead against his, being careful with her words as she looked at him. They were both too emotional, too angry and broken to really have any kind of conversation. The only thing she didn’t want was to be left alone, she needed to make sure Michael stayed by her side. 

Michael wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and pressing his face to hers. He let his eyes fall closed, a single tear rolling down his cheek as Sara sobbed into the material of his t-shirt. They lay there, just holding each other, enveloped in grief for a baby they had never met but had such an emotional bond with. Michael felt he was drowning on dry land, his heart painful in his chest and his lungs burning from sorrow. “This won't break us,” he said firmly, whispering the words against Sara's trembling lips. “I promise.”


	31. Chapter 31

It had been two weeks since their loss, and Sara had finally returned to work. She couldn’t face it as first, didn’t want anyone looking at her with pity or treating her like she was made of glass. It was bad enough that was the treatment she was getting from her husband, so she didn’t want to have to deal with it at work as well. She walked into their home and couldn’t help the smile as she smelt her favourite meal. Michael must of got off work early to come home and surprise her. It was only her second day back, but it was already getting easier. It made her feel better to no longer be drowning in grief, unable to move from bed as she cried for something she never really had. She threw her bag down and entered the kitchen, a warm smile on her face as she watched Michael drain the pasta. The bolognese smelt heavenly, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her head beneath his shoulders. “Honey I’m home.” She kissed him through his shirt, basking in the familiar smell of him as she held him close. 

Michael knew Sara was behind him before he felt her, her arms snaking over his chest and pulling his body to hers. He obliged her, arching his back into the curve of her front and loving the feel of her breasts against his back. Michael loved holding Sara, and over the last few weeks he had done mostly that. Holding her at night, in the bath, in the shower, on the couch, everywhere. Sara was clearly feeling very delicate, and Michael wanted to make sure she could take whatever comfort she needed whenever she wanted. They hadn't had sex yet since her miscarriage and he hadn't pushed her, content to wait as long as she wanted. He knew she was scared to get pregnant again but she had yet to voice her concerns with him and if they never even entertained the idea of intercourse again, Michael would still stand by his vows and love Sara until the end of time. “Hey, baby,” he smiled, trying to dish up the pasta whilst Sara clung to his back. “How was work?”

Sara nuzzled against him before moving to stand beside him, finally looking up at him. She couldn’t deny that even after a full day of work and then making them dinner, he was beautiful. She was terrified to be intimate with him again, could never come so close to loving her husband like that again. It had been a full week of tense moments, where they barely spoke and couldn’t find the words. She just wanted him to hold her, to feel close to him even though they felt miles apart. “It was good, I had lunch with Katie which was nice.” She leant up to kiss him as a greeting, and lingered against his lips longer than she had in weeks. He tasted divine, and she just simply couldn’t get enough. She pressed her body against his and felt him turn to her. Her heart thumped as they kissed, but it was finally from excitement and not the feeling of being completely petrified. 

Michael stepped towards her, pushing his lips against her as he walked her backwards. Sara gasped a little when her back bumped into the countertop opposite and Michael smoothed his hands down her arms, lifting her hands to cup his face. He needed her to touch him. It was the only way he would know she was still his Sara, despite the pain she was feeling. Michael kissed her slowly, planting his hands to the counter on either side of her body, caging her in and towering over her with his taller frame. Sara smelt like she always did, the sweet scent of vanilla and coconut invading Michael's senses. He missed the way she tasted, even just the decadence of her skin was lost to him, and he kissed her with long, slow strokes of his tongue to tell her that he was hers now and forever. If he had to wait forever, he would. When he needed to breathe, Michael pulled his lips from hers, reluctant to take their kiss any further without Sara's instigation and smiled down at her heavy lidded expression. “This is nice,” he said idly, his voice smooth and charming. Michael's hand found Sara's hip and her softly stroked the jut of the bone there through her scrubs. “I've missed you.”

Sara smoothed her hands over his shoulders and linked her arms behind his neck, swaying her body in front of him. It was nice, she couldn’t deny that. But she also couldn’t let things go any further before they discussed the next steps, and Sara had something she needed to say. She kissed him quickly once more before reaching behind him to turn the gas off, linking her hand with his and guiding him to their kitchen table. “I’ve missed you too Michael, so much. And I want you, just as much as I always have. If not more.” She bit her lip as her confession, suddenly shy around him as their eyes locked over the table. He took hold of her hand more fiercely, silently telling her to carry on. “I want us to get back to how we were, before all this. But the thing is, I can’t go through that again.” She admitted sadly, closing her eyes and willing herself not to sail back down the dark path she had been on for the past few weeks. “I don’t think we should try for another baby, not for a while. We need to use protection, until I feel ready.” She looked down at the table, focusing on the wooden pattern and bracing herself for what was to come next. Children were the next natural step for them, and they were both so excited. But Sara wasn’t ready to go through such heartbreak again, wasn’t ready to risk losing Michael when things were just find as the two of them. 

Michael nodded in agreement, clutching her hand to his for firmly. “Of course,” he said as he shuffled forward in his seat, perching right on the edge. Michael licked his lips and swallowed hard. He felt light a weight had been lifted and Sara was just reading his mind. “I can't go through this again,” he admitted shyly. “I hadn't mentioned it until now because I didn't want you to think I never wanted children,” Michael looked up at her from where he sat, his blue eyes filled with love and relief. “Whatever you need,” Michael nodded eagerly, cupping Sara's face in one of his palms. “If you never wanted sex again, I'd understand.” Michael offered her a feeble smile and arched a brow.

“I’m not saying never, I still want a huge Scofield family.” She grinned at him, moving off her seat and sliding into his lap; curling against him as she gave him what felt like the first genuine smile in weeks. “Just not yet, not for a while.” She moved to plant many kisses over his face, making him let out a girly giggle as he didn’t relent on her kisses. “And I want sex, right now in fact. We just need protection.” It was never something they’d done before, the truth having been there from the start between them both. She loved the feeling of having Michael bare inside of her, being able to feel every inch of him. But it was too dangerous at the moment, she just was too scared and couldn’t face any risks. 

Michael wiggled his brow at her. “Right now?” he asked again, his heart taking off in his chest. “Like, right now, right now?” Michael's fingers reflexively dug into the cotton of her scrubs that coated her thigh and a growl escaped from his throat as he kissed the pulse in her neck. 

Sara raked her fingers across Michael’s head as he kissed her skin, holding him to her as she moved her head to give him more access. It felt amazing, finally being touched and kissed away and the intimate way she missed so much. She pulled on his head until he was looking at her, his eyes her favourite shade of dark blue with arousal. “Take me Michael, right now.” She ordered him huskily, fusing her lips to his the moment the words were out of her mouth. 

Michael let out a breath he was holding and he flushed, his skin heating all over his body. He stood quickly, lifting Sara with him and ignored the half set table as he laid her down over the cool, wooden surface. Michael kissed her face, her throat, her jaw, everywhere he could touch with his lips as his hands roamed over her body hungrily. He felt her nipples peak to attention inside her bra, pushing at the fabric under his palms, begging for his attention. Michael was so wrapped up in his foreplay that he stopped suddenly, panting hard and lifted his face from her skin with a fretful expression. “Wait, we don't have anything,” he announced, his words desperate and the sudden cruel realisation hitting him harder than a train. They hadn't used condoms except very early on in their relationship when Sara was switching birth control and they had needed to. He quickly looking around the kitchenette, spying his wallet and keys on the stand by the door and he looked back to Sara with a boyish grin. “Don't move,” he said smoothly, grabbing her face in his and crushing her lips to his again before rushing for the door. “I'll be back soon, don't...change your mind,” Michael grinned, looking over her fully clothed body writhing on the kitchen table and suddenly wishing he had been in the boy scouts.

Sara felt breathless from his last kiss and watched him go, not before undressing her with his eyes. She panted against the table for a moment after the door shut, letting out a breathless laugh as she imagined Michael practically running to the nearest convenience store he could think of. She hopped down off the table and decided that she was going to make sure he had something decent to come home to, a side of Sara he hadn’t seen for weeks. It took for a while to even move out of bed, never mind find the energy to get washed and dressed. Now she bounced towards their bedroom, shedding her work clothes as she went and shoving them in the wash basket. She went straight for her underwear drawer, pulling out a favourite piece that she knew Michael loved. It was a deep red number, and had their signature favourite crotchless panties attached. She changed quickly after arguing with herself for a shower, but deciding it would be nicer to take one together afterwards. She brushed out her hair and slid into a pair of heels before glossing her lips with a red that was dark enough to compliment her outfit. She didn’t know how Michael expected the night to go, but she wanted to prove to her husband that he had his Sara back; that his wife was still in there somewhere. She couldn’t dwell on the past anymore, couldn’t let it ruin the future she so desperately wanted to have. After one last look in the mirror, she heard the front door open again and went out to face her husband. 

Michael was in such a rush to get back to his apartment, he didn't even notice when he collided with the huge broad shoulders of his brother standing outside of their apartment. Lincoln was about to knock the door, an unsure look on his face, when he turned and grabbed at Michael as he rushed into him. “Whoa, Mike, what's the rush?” Lincoln laughed, helping his brother right himself and catch his breath.

Michael's head whipped up and he blushed quickly, stuffing the box of condoms into his back pocket so that Michael could not see them. “Linc, what are you doing here?” Michael said hurriedly, shooting a glance to the front door nervously. 

Lincoln eyed him suspiciously, digging his hands into pockets of his jeans. “Layla asked me to swing by on my way home,” he narrowed his eyes. Michael was fidgeting, not really investing himself in much conversation and kept shooting a glance at the door of his apartment. He was hiding something and Lincoln hated not knowing what his brother was up to, especially seeing as last time he was planning on breaking them both out of a maximum security prison. “Is Sara okay?”

“Sara?” Michael looked up quickly and shuffled his feet, glancing at the door again.

“What's so damn interesting about this door?” Lincoln scoffed, grabbing the handle and twisting it open before Michael had a chance to stop him. Lincoln was still bigger than him and Michael couldn't stop his brother from pushing past him and entering the apartment.

“Linc, wait!” Michael called, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed Sara was no longer splayed out over their dining table. 

“Oh no,” Lincoln teased, spying the half cooked dinner in the kitchen and the washing up that hadn't been done. Lincoln looked at his brother's panicked look. “You're secret is out,” Lincoln laughed at him, slapping a hand to his back. “You are slobs.”

Sara heard the door and walked towards the kitchen where she knew Michael was waiting for her, wanting to surprise him as he laid eyes on her. However, she blushed the same colour as her outfit when she was not only met with the eyes of her husband, but also her brother-in-law. She looked around for something to cover her body, but came up short and ran back to the living room to hide from Lincoln’s view. “Michael, can you come here a second please?” She called out, trying not to laugh as Lincoln’s face of shock was etched into her memory. She should be embarrassed, but the hungry look in Michael’s eyes was all she could think about. 

Michael was caught between fear and arousal, the outfit Sara was wearing sending the blood rushing straight for his groin. He gave Lincoln an apologetic look and slipped away from his brother, rounding the wall and taking in his wife's appearance. Her barely there red lingerie was lacy and see through, making his blood boil in his veins and his heart pound in his chest. Michael's eyes roamed over her hungrily, his hands reaching for her hips and his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Hello,” Michael said seductively, taking in the blush on Sara's cheek that was the same colour as her underwear. “I didn't know Lincoln was here and you were...” Michael blew out a breath, watching the wobble of Sara's breasts in her bodice. An unexpected groan escaped his throat and he walked her backwards until she hit the wall, his body pressed firmly into her and his hands exploring the curve of her ass. “Oh,” Michael gasped silently, nuzzling his face into her hair. “These are the crotchless ones.”

Sara nodded against him as a reply, and moved her hands to toy with the belt of his trousers. She kissed on his neck and left red stains from her lips as she made her way up to his ear At the same time she unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor as long with his boxers. She didn’t give him time to say anymore as she slid down the wall and onto her knees, taking hold on Michael’s half hard member in her hand and pumping it slowly. “Why don’t you tell Lincoln to come back another day.” She whispered up to him, her lips ghosting close to his member as she bat her lashes at him. She knew this was his weakness, especially as she was wearing red on her lips. He grew beneath her palm and she grinned, feeling positive that she could still have this effect on his after the weeks stuck in the darkness. 

“God...” Michael groaned through a clenched jaw, hitting his head against the wall behind him. Sara so close to his erection had him weak at the knees, barely able to form a sentence, and she wanted him to tell Lincoln to beat it? “How?” Michael licked his lips nervously and looked down at her fondling his balls in one hand and stroking him in the other. “Fuck, Sara, stop,” he giggled, his words the opposite to what his body was doing, arching into her touch.

Sara smeared him around her mouth, coating her lips with his pre-come as she refused to take her eyes off of him. She pumped him even slower, swirling her thumb around him to tease him even further. “Just do it Michael.” She ordered, using her bedroom voice and giving him no room for argument. “Or he’ll come in and see what I’m doing to you.” She knew how to rile him up, and that was for her to use his jealous side against him. Their relationship had always been playful, and she was elated that they were finally getting that back. 

“No...” Michael smirked, pulling her to her feet and pressing his hardness into the soft skin of her naked belly. “I'll get rid of him,” Michael said quickly with a nod. He looked down between them at his member, standing proud and firm, and he laughed. “I don't know how, with this...” He winked at her, leaning forward and kissing her soundly. “God, woman...what do you do to me?” Michael said darkly, stepping from her and walking backward towards the kitchen, his pants around his ankles and his belt shuffling across the carpet. Michael had to force himself to turn from her, awkwardly finding his footing and leaning around the wall. “Psst, Linc,” Michael hurriedly, grabbing his brother's attention.

“Yeah?” Lincoln looked up from rummaging in their refrigerator, half a slice of processed cheese hanging from his mouth as he chewed.

“Something's come up,” Michael smirked, his skin tightening all over his body as he felt Sara's hands on his ass. His eyes fluttered closed and he gulped hard, trying to compose himself through clenched teeth. Sara's lace clad breasts tickled over the nakedness of his behind and he felt her lips on the base of his spine. Her hand skimmed over the inside of his thighs tantalizingly slow and he growled, trying to push her away with a wave of his hand.

“Well then...I'll tell Layla...” Lincoln began but was cut off abruptly by Michael's pained plea.

“Get out, Linc!” Michael roared when Sara reached through his legs and tugged on his erection, stroking him with a slow agony that made him snap at his brother. Lincoln looked at him dumbfounded for a second before he realised why he could only see Michael's shoulders and why his brother's face was so flushed. Michael rolled his eyes in pleasure and sighed. “Just, get the fuck out, Linc!”

Lincoln held up his hands in mock surrender, chuckling to himself as he made his way to the door silently. “Don't break him, Sara!” He called out over his shoulder and pulled the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Michael spun around quickly, stepping from his pants and rushing his wife, grabbing her behind and lifting her into his arms as he pinned her against the wall. “There's my Sara,” he growled as his eyes met hers, the familiar glow of darkened hazel glinting in her eyes.

Sara rested back against the wall and rocked her hips against his hard member, locking her arms around his neck. She looked down at him, her hair acting as a curtain around the both of them. “I’m sorry I went anywhere.” She brushed her knuckles over his cheek. She had the familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she had missed so much over the past weeks. She bit her lip as she moved against him once more, coating his member with her own arousal. “Did you get what we needed?” She asked him huskily, aware she hadn’t had time to ask him while they had been dealing with Lincoln. She set herself a mental reminder to ring Layla the next day and catch up with her. 

Michael shot a look over his shoulder at where his pants had been discarded, the box of condoms still in the back pocket and hidden underneath the heap of denim. “I did,” he looked back to her and bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to curb his arousal and keep himself from burying himself inside of Sara at that instant. “Why don't you go and wait for me in the bedroom,” he rasped, skimming a fingertip over the curve of Sara's heaving bosom. It was nestled provocatively in her lingerie and Michael was mesmerised by the steady rise and fall of the flesh as she breathed. He let her slide down the wall, making sure her feet were planted firmly on the ground before he let go of her totally. Michael kissed her softly, giving her ass a playful slap to encourage her down the hall to their room. “I'll be right behind you.”

Sara stalked away from him with a sway in her hips, a playful grin on her face as she knew he was watching her. She ran towards their bed and fell into the middle of it, rolling around playfully and feeling purely content. They were getting back on track, back to where they should be in their perfect marriage and she couldn’t of been happier in that moment. Wanting to tease and play with Michael some more, she settled against their pillows and trailed a hand down her body. She played with her own sopping folds as she kept an eye on the door, waiting for him to appear. She dipped a finger into herself teasingly, working herself up as Michael finally made an appearance. “Sorry I started without you.” She commented huskily, bucking her hips into her own hands as she watched his eyes widen. 

Michael licked his lips at the sight before him. His wife, the woman he loved more than life itself, his reasons for everything was stretched out in the middle of their bed and touching herself. There had only been a few times Michael had had enough restraint to allow Sara to pleasure herself without taking over, but when she did there was something dark and wild inside of him that erupted with such force he thought he might come from the view alone. He sucked in a long breathe and stalked towards the bed, shedding the clothes that were left on his body, tossing them behind him until he was naked. Michael's erection bobbed against his stomach, his impressive girth twitching at the sight of Sara's fingers dipping into her folds and the slick wetness on her fingers glistening in their dim bedroom lighting. “Can I watch?” Michael crawled up the bed, laying on his side beside her and skimming a feathery touch over the hard peaks of her nipples.

Michael’s touch was barely there, but Sara’s skin felt on fire. She moved her head to look at him, licking her lips at the sight of his eyes dark aroused for her. She nodded at him slowly, her eyes barely being able to stay open as she continued to pleasure herself. Knowing Michael was watching made it so much more erotic for her, and she felt fresh arousal flood the area she was touching. She added a second finger and welcomed the stretch, feeling how tight she was for herself as it had been so long. She let out a gasp and she stroked her inner walls, scissoring her fingers as she rode them against the sheets. She whimpered as she bucked up into her own hand, it hitting her clit and increasing the pleasure. She was close already, the look on Michael’s face all she needed to send her over the edge. 

Michael kneading Sara's breasts gently, making sure her nipples stayed hard as she toyed with herself. Michael was hypnotised. Sara was a wonder and the noises she made as she played with her clit had him seeping from the tip of his erection and he had to take himself in hand to ease away some of the tension with slow strokes. “That's it, baby,” Michael whispered into her ear, noticing the tell tale shake of Sara's body as her orgasm ripped through her. “Fuck that pretty little hand of yours,” he encouraged darkly, nudging the tip of his member into her hip as he played with himself. “God, you're so beautiful.”

Sara knocked her head back against the pillows, crying out loudly as her orgasm took over her body. She hadn’t felt the sensation in so long that it was intense, so intense she lost her vision momentarily. She lifted her free hand to cling onto Michael’s neck, pulling him to her so she could kiss him. It was all teeth as she tried to muffle her screams, her hips bucking as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. “That felt good.” She commented breathlessly, letting out a laugh against Michael’s lips as she stayed clung to him. 

“It looked good,” Michael smirked through a laugh, kissing her awkwardly as she held his face to hers. Michael sucked on her bottom lip, growling deep in his throat as he shifted his weight and moved so he was laying on top of her. Michael's tongue dived into Sara's mouth, tangling up with her own and simulating the dry thrust of his hips as he rutted his solid member into her stomach. He blindly reached above them to where he had discarded the box of condoms and broke the kiss briefly to open the box and fish out one of the latex barriers. Michael sat back on his feet between Sara's thighs, smoothing his hands over the outside of her smooth legs and paused, holding the square packet between his fingers. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Michael looked up at her nervously, toying with the foil packet. “We don't have to if you are not ready.”

Sara sat up quickly at the worry on Michael’s face, kissing him soundly. She took the packet off him and ripped it open, moving to sit on her knees and taking his member in her hand. She pumped him a few times to get a reaction from him before beginning to roll the condom onto him. She looked up at him after the hard part was over and smiled at him sweetly. “I’m ready Michael. I want to be with you again, really be with you.” She finally finished her task and fell back against the bed, pulling Michael with her. “Now fuck me Michael.” She guided him towards her and left him to do the work, waiting for the moment he finally took control. 

With a sly grin, Michael captured Sara's mouth with his, sliding his lips over hers as they kissed. It was slow at first, but quickly turned fast, needy and a little dirty. Michael's tongue slipped over Sara's lips and as he angled his hips up into her, he gobbled up her moans of pained pleasure. It had been a few weeks since the last time they had been intimate and Sara's body had shrunk a little. The last thing Michael wanted was to hurt her so he inched into her slowly, holding her still with a tender grip on her hip. His other hand cupped her cheek in his palm as he kissed her, fingers skimming over the contours of her face until he was buried inside of her entirely. Michael stilled, letting out the breath he was holding and he broke the kiss to search Sara's face for any sign of pain. “Okay?” He asked one last time, his voice barely a whisper as Sara nodded and he began moving again, dragging his length in and out of her molten core, encouraging her body to react and create more of the sweet, slick arousal that was so smooth around his shaft.

Sara gasped as Michael began moving, her body reacting in all the right ways to him again. It was as if it were their first time, everything intensified and feeling so new. She bucked her hips against him and encouraged him to move faster, to show that now they were over the first hurdle; everything was okay. Her body felt electric, every drag of him inside of her feeling that bit more intense. She clutched onto his backside, feeling his muscles as he moved inside of her. She clenched around him as he buried deep inside of her, pulling him even further into her deep heat. She threw her head back, her second orgasm already creeping up on her as she got used to the feeling of finally having Michael again. 

Even with a condom on, Michael knew he wouldn't last long. The friction against the walls of Sara's inner core was too much, each thrust encouraging him closer to the edge of his own release. “God, I missed you,” Michael buried his head into the crook of Sara's neck, sucking on the throbbing pulse in her neck. Her rushing blood fluttered against his tongue as he tasted her skin, the slightly salty tang in his mouth as he increased his pace and angled his hips deeper inside of her. Sara met his thrusts, rubbing her clit against him and her legs began to shiver. It told Michael she was nearly there and he pressed his entire weight to her body, enveloping her in his bulk and caging her face in his hands as he kissed her face. “Come with me, baby,” Michael begged her, his own release erupting into the latex sheaf over his erection.

Even though the feeling wasn’t the same, she felt Michael pulse inside of her as he released his load. Her entire body shook as her orgasm washed over her, her hands clutching the sheets in her fists as Michael continued to thrust into her weakly. “God, shit. Michael, I love you.” She pulled his face down to her and kissed him again, feeling how swollen his lips had become under her lips. It felt so right that they were finally doing this, like the timing was perfect as their bodies heaved together. Sara still couldn’t gather her breath, the wind entirely knocked out of her after her orgasms. 

Michael rested on his elbows, careful not to crush Sara as they lay together on the sheets. He was still buried inside of her, his softening members held there by her still contracting muscles as they kissed. The intimacy of it all was too much for Michael and he simply watched Sara's face as she gasped for breath, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that he could see it through the flesh of her breasts. “I love you so much,” he whispered against her face, brushing her hair from her face with his hands and cradling the shape of her skull in his hands. “I'll always be here for you, no matter what,” he promised faithfully, a pang in his heart for the tot they had lost. “We'll be parents one day,” Michael promised again, making her look him in the eye as he spoke. “You mean more to me than anything in the entire world.”

Michael’s words echoed around her head as her eyes filled with tears, but her smile didn’t leave her face. She had a hole in her heart that could never be repaired, hurt that would never go away when she thought of the baby that should have been theirs. She would always feel broken that they never had the real chance to say their goodbyes, for their baby to know how loved it was already. But it just made Sara even more determined to become a mom eventually, to love whatever child they would be blessed with unconditionally. “You are my world Michael, you’ll never lose me again I promise. I’m back now.” She promised him, uttering the words against his lips. He slipped from inside of her and she curled against his side, holding her hand over his heart and watching it rise and fall along with his breathing. “You’re going to be the most amazing dad one day.” 

Michael smiled eared to ear, pulling her into his embrace a little more. He pulled the condom from his length, tie a knot in the end and discarding it to the night stand to be thrown away later. He chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow. “I've had a lot of practice with Lincoln,” he joked, pulling the covers up over both of them.

Sara chuckled along with him and snuggled into his side, tracing patterns on his chest absent mindedly. “Speaking of Lincoln, do you think Layla will ever forgive me?” She laughed into his side, pressing a kiss to his arm as he snaked it around her waist to pull her even closer. She moved the cover so it was up to her neck, burrowing into it to keep her warm as her body cooled after their activities. Her bones felt heavy, and it was a sensation she had missed more than she even knew herself. 

Michael frowned, rubbing his hand up and down her arm under the covers when he felt her shiver. “For what?” He asked confused a little.

Sara rolled her eyes at Michael’s oblivious nature, lifting her head to look up at him. “Scaring her boyfriend, possibly for life.” She chuckled as she remembered the absolute shock and horror on her brothers face when she had entered the room. “It was nice of him to drop by though.” 

“I'm sure he didn't mind,” Michael looked down at her and bit his bottom lip between his teeth. “You are not exactly...” he paused, trying to find the words. “He didn't mind,” Michael wiggled an eyebrow at her playfully, letting his hand trail down the side of her lingerie that she was still wearing. “I'm sure he won't be able to forget this in a hurry.”

She heard the jealously laced in his voice and moved her head to kiss him quickly, wanting to put his mind at ease of whatever thoughts were running through his mind. “As long as you don’t forget this in a hurry, I’m good.” He bunched her underwear in his hands and she moved into his touch, pressing her body against his once more as she kissed him with passion. 

“As if I could,” Michael smiled against her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Michael hung up the phone and sighed. He sat back in his chair, throwing his body against the high leather back heavily and grabbing the leather clad arms angrily. Why didn't clients listen to his suggestions? It would just cost them more money in the long run by insisting on doing it their own way. But what did Michael know? He pulled his black rimmed glasses from his face and tossed them onto his desk without a care, letting the expensive frames slide across his blueprints and not caring where they stopped. Michael covered his face with his hands and inhaled hard, his blood boiling with the rage and frustration he was currently riddled with. The last few days at home had been such bliss. Sara was finally back to her old self and just like he promised, Michael was there for her when she needed him, in any way she wanted him. And she had wanted him. A lot. But work was stressful, and with half the office still off sick and the work force was stretched thin, Michael was starting to lose his patience for clients who thought they knew better and were sacrificing safety for the chance to save a few dollars.

Sara strolled through to reception, smiling at the bubbly red head who’s name she could never remember. She had managed to take the afternoon off work, and her thoughts went straight to Michael. Their relationship had retuned to normal, with Sara feeling much more herself in all aspects of the word. Her sex drive was well and truly back, and boy did Michael know it. She seemed to pounce on his as soon as he walked in from work, and then many times throughout the night. She’d woken him up each morning in a different but pleasing way, and Michael had had to go out for more condoms on numerous occasions. She knew Michael’s lunch break was late with all the work he had to do, so she had gone for a coffee with Layla and their much needed catch up. On her way to the office, she had stopped off to grab a picnic for her husband and had filled her basket with all of his favourite foods. The receptionist buzzed her through and Sara was relieved that she didn’t look sad when she smiled at her, something she had yet to get used to with people knowing their news. She said hello to various people on her way to Michael’s office and finally reached it, finding him with his head in his hands. She could tell from his shoulders that he was stressed, and she hoped her romantic idea would rectify that; even for an hour. “Mr Scofield, you have a visitor.” She knocked on the door lightly, waiting for Michael to look up at her as she hung in the doorway. 

Pulling his hands from his face, Michael looked over to the doorway of his office and instantly relaxed. Sara never failed to make him smile and boy was she a sight for sore eyes right now. Instantly feeling all of the tension leave his body, Michael relaxed into the plush leather chair and rested his hands together in his lap. Sara was dressed in jeans and a big green sweater that Michael could see through her open jacket, and her thigh high boots he had bought her for her birthday. Her hair was tied back, probably still from work, and she was holding a wicker basket in her hands. A smirk spread across Michael's lips as he remembered the last time they had tried to go for a picnic. “Come in and close the door,” he said softly, motioning her in with a wave of his hand. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Sara stalked towards him and placed her basket on the table before moving to the back of Michael’s chair. She rested her hands on his shoulders and started to massage him slowly, trying to rid him of any tension as she planted a soft kiss to his neck. “I got off work early and I know you’ve been stressed.” She felt him relax back against the chair and she smiled to herself as her plan was working. “I didn’t want to take you away so I brought lunch to you. Surprise?” She finished her actions and slid around to the front of him, resting against the hard wooden table as she looked down at him. His smile was genuine as he looked at her, and she felt the familiar butterflies that she got whenever their eyes met. 

“You are too good to me,” Michael beamed at her, unable to hide his happiness. His hand reached out and plucked hers from the edge of the table as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Michael kissed her hand several times, turning it over in his hands and tenderly kissing her palm too, making sure every inch of Sara's exposed hand was covered in his lips. It was all he could get away with at work, his bosses constantly watching him, but Michael knew that Sara knew his intentions. When he saw her press her thighs together and bit her lip, he knew she had got the message. “So, what's for lunch?” He asked idly, kissing the tips of her fingertips.

Michael kissed her hands like he kissed her in more intimate places, and she needed to cause some friction between her thighs as she watched his lips move against her skin. She pulled her hand away from his mouth before he started doing something crazy like sucking her fingers, which would probably lead to Michael losing his job. “All the classic picnic favourites. Sandwiches, crisps, fruit, Why don’t you come and find out?” She grinned happily, practically skipping around the table to retrieve the basket. She had left a blanket laying on top so spread it out on the space in front of Michael’s desk, lowering herself to the ground and waiting for him to join her. 

Michael kissed her hands like he kissed her in more intimate places, and she needed to cause some friction between her thighs as she watched his lips move against her skin. She pulled her hand away from his mouth before he started doing something crazy like sucking her fingers, which would probably lead to Michael losing his job. “All the classic picnic favourites. Sandwiches, chips, fruit, Why don’t you come and find out?” She grinned happily, practically skipping around the table to retrieve the basket. She had left a blanket laying on top so spread it out on the space in front of Michael’s desk, lowering herself to the ground and waiting for him to join her. 

Michael followed her obediently, settling on the blanket and leaning back against the front of his desk. He crossed his fee over a the ankles and unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt and letting the material bunch just below his elbows. His tattoo popped into view, something that wasn't uncommon around the office due to the poor air conditioning, and the blue lines rippled with the movement of his muscles. “This is nice,” Michael commented, watching Sara unpack their indoor picnic. “Thank you.”

Sara passed Michael his food and then moved herself to settle at his side, stretching out her own legs after shaking off her jacket. She rested against him as she took a bite of her own pre-made sandwich, happy to just be in the company of her husband. “I saw Layla earlier, we got to catch up which was lovely. I said we could watch Ruby for them tomorrow while she went out for Lincoln, is that okay?” Seeing Layla had made Sara realise how supportive her family was, and she found herself opening up about things she had only discussed with Michael. She thought taking care of the little girl would be nice for her and her husband, something to ease the loss slightly for what they were both feeling. 

“Are you sure”? Michael asked gently, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “I mean...If you think you want to, it's fine.” He swallowed his bite and took another, his starving stomach eased a little as the chewed bread and filling reached it. He offered her a smile and reached for an apple, biting into the crisp flesh hungrily.

Sara looked at Michael with a smile, touched by his concern as always. She rested her head against his shoulder and nodded slowly. “I’m sure baby, she’s going to be your niece one day. I’m sure of it.” With how both Layla and Lincoln were acting, Sara was sure it was a relationship that was going to go the long haul. Lincoln’s entire face lit up at the mention of either his girls, and it was warming to see. “Also, more news. I think I’ve found us a home.” Sara had spend her time productively while waiting for Layla to join her for coffee, and she couldn’t wait to share her findings. 

“Oh?” Michael looked at her quizzically as he took chewed the last bite of his apple. He tossed the core into his trash can along with the crusts of his sandwiches. Michael never ate them and Sara always laughed at him when she saw him eat a sandwich. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and made sure he had no crumbs sitting in his stubble, licking his lips in satisfaction. “What have you found?”

Sara finished her own sandwich and threw the wrappings away in the bin before turning to Michael fully, curling her legs under herself. “It’s a four bedroom Victorian style place, it needs work but that’s what we wanted. I can arrange a viewing if you like it too.” Sara didn’t want to rush anything, especially now. She wanted their home to feel perfect for the both of them and wouldn’t settle on anything less. They had debated on the amount of bedrooms and decided they’d settle for no less than four, with any more being used for study space for when Michael brings work home. 

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with a sweet smile. There were several things that Michael loved about his wife, but in this moment he loved her even more than he thought possible. Not only had she gone out of her way to bring him lunch because she knew he would be too busy to stop, but she had also potentially found them a house. A home. “You're amazing,” Michael told her softly, never breaking his eye contact. “It's one of the reasons I love you.”

Sara moved her head to rest it against his, smiling at him softly as she lifted her hand to cup his face. “Yeah well, keep naming them.” She commented cheekily before finally planting her lips to his. She kissed him slowly, their lips moving together as she tried her best to keep some control in check. She knew they were in Michael’s place of work, but that didn’t stop her wanting him at all. She played with the collar of his shirt with her spare hand, keeping him close to her as she teased him with kisses. When air became essential, she pulled away with eyes sparkling with love. “I love you too, just for the record.” 

“Oh, I did wonder,” he mocked lightly, fighting the urge to flip her over and take her on the floor of his office. He shifted a little, rearranging himself in his pants as he did so. He couldn't get an erection at work, especially one he could not deal with. Michael settled for another kiss, pulling her to him with a growl and letting his tongue skim over the plump flesh of her lips. 

Sara pushed her hands up Michael’s arms, touching every part of his body that she possibly could. She knew she shouldn’t let it go any further, but it felt good to finally feel such a way again. She’d spent so long in a world of darkness that to finally live in the light, to feel so loved and happy again was something she didn’t want to shake off. She kissed him harder and their tongues duelled together, Sara moved until she was practically straddling his lap. She didn’t hitch her leg over his hip, would be able to pull away easier this way were they to be interpreted. “They’re going to stop letting me in here.” She panted against his lips, her voice showing that she didn’t really care as she smiled at him. 

“They can try,” Michael warned lightly with a smirk. His fingers danced over the taught fabric of her jeans, the material warm and rough under his touch. Michael shot a glance to the clock on the wall above his door, the footsteps outside alerting him to people moving back to their desks. Lunchtime was evidently over and with a pout, Michael kissed her one last time. “Baby, I have to go back to work,” he said sadly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Can we have dessert later?” he said with a smirk and a boyish wink.

Sara pouted at Michael’s words before standing and letting out a loud sigh. She waited for him to stand and kissed him again, pressing her lips hard to his to give him a bruising kiss that he would think about until he saw her again. “I’ll make sure dessert is waiting for you, just the way you like it. Chocolate and strawberries?” She started to gather her things from the floor, folding the blanket back up before turning to Michael with a raised brow; hoping he was catching the drift of what she was saying. 

Michael leaned back on the edge of his desk, his hands balled into tight fists in his pockets. He crossed his feet over at the ankles, something he did when he was contemplating, and bit onto his lip. “I'd like that,” He smirked, rolling the flesh between his teeth. 

 

Sara had ordered in their favourite food from the local Chinese. She wanted to surprise Michael with a meal but toast didn’t seem to fit with her romantic vibe. She plated the food as she knew Michael was due back any minute and went to collect them a bottle of wine. She smoothed down her dress after filling the glasses, and smiled when she heard the keys in the door. She had found the short black dress that she wore on their first ever date, the one that ended up on this very table. The candles were the only light in the room, flickering softly as she awaited the presence of her husband. She had prepared her treats for him to have as dessert, but was determined to make it through at least the meal before dragging him off to their bedroom. She walked to greet him at the door and smiled when their eyes met, not hesitating before kissing him as a hello. “Welcome home baby.” 

Michael was barely inside the door when Sara pressed her body against his and kissed him soundly. “Thank you,” he said sweetly, his eyes roaming over the skin tight black dress she was wearing. Sara's lips were bright red, the lipstick she was wearing setting the blood surging around his body. He had sudden visions of the little black dress she was wearing – one of his favourites – tossed across the kitchen like it had been before and Sara on her perfectly rounded knees. Michael bit his lip at the thought of Sara's lips on his shaft, skimming her blood red lips over his member and leaving lipstick marks across his groin. Dark desire flashed in his eyes and Sara looked at him with a puzzled look. “Nothing,” Michael answered her silent question immediately, licking his lips salaciously. “I love the lipstick,” he said innocently, brushing past her and shrugging off his jacket, throwing it over the back of their couch. He pulled at his tie, loosening it around his neck with a few quick tugs, and then pulling it free from his dark blue shirt collar. Michael turned back to her, popping the top two buttons of his shirt and taking a breath he felt like he had needed all day. “Did you order in?” He asked as he tasted the sweetness of chilli beef in the air.

Sara moved back towards him and smoothed her hands over the expanse of his chest that was now on show to her. She closed her eyes as she unbuttoned one more on his shirt, having visions of ripping the entire shirt. She wanted to expose everything to her, to trail her red lips down his chest and leave marks that she could later scrub off whilst they showered. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, fluttering her lashes innocently at his raised eyebrow; it was as if he knew exactly what she was thinking of doing. She kissed his neck before she could do anything else, leaving a red mark on his skin as she pulled away. “I ordered for us yes. I know we want to move but I don’t want to burn the place down.” She took his hand and lead him over to their table, taking her seat opposite him as she tucked into her own sweet and sour chicken dish. 

Michael took a seat opposite her, their little table just big enough for the two of them to sit at. It was slightly longer than it was wide and he could stretch out his socked feet and play with hers under the wooden surface. Michael teased her calves with his toes, dragging the soft material of his socks over the sides of her legs as he gobbled down his sticky chilli beef with a smirk. “I'm glad you didn't,” he agreed with her, nodding earnestly. “You are a terrible cook,” he giggled, licking the length of his chop sticks seductively, smacking his lips together with the thought of another taste on his tongue. Their lunch had left him more than unsatisfied, his hunger for more than sandwiches and chips having eaten away at him throughout the afternoon. The fact that Michael knew Sara would have prepared something special for when he got home had excited him further and the lipstick most certainly had not disappointed his arousal. “What's for dessert?” Michael asked, looking away from Sara and watching his chopstick stab at his beef. He was unable to hide the smirk that played on his lips as he looked up to meet her gaze once more. “You know I have a sweet tooth.”

Sara jumped as he touched her beneath the table, his feet running at the skin of her thigh. She shot him a warning glance but looked to find him licking at his chopsticks, mimicking the actions she wish he was doing elsewhere. She finished her portion of chicken and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth, not wanting to smudge her red lipstick; not just yet anyway. She made a move to the kitchen and came back with a punnet of strawberries, setting them down on the table next to Michael. She draped her arms over his shoulders and leant to whisper in his ear. “Does that answer your question baby?” She had the chocolate ready to melt in the microwave, but didn’t want to use it until it was needed. 

Eyes fixed on the strawberries in front of him, Michael smirked. His entire body was frozen in place, Sara's fingertip trailing across the cloth of his shirt like tiny patches of fire, heating his skin through the material and burning a mark into his subconscious. He tried not to bite his lip but it was futile, the plump pink skin rolling beneath his teeth and he imagined Sara's intention with the fruit in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing her hand and holding it to him, draping her across his shoulder as he turned his head and brushes his lips over hers chastely. Teasingly. “Which of us gets to eat these? And from where?” his breathe hitched a little in his throat as he spoke, his composure severely compromised by Sara's scent mixing with the sugary freshness of the strawberries.

Sara twirled quickly so she was sat in Michael’s lap, eyes alright with mischief. She laced her fingers together around his neck and kissed his hard, marking his skin with her lipstick as their mouths moved together. She licked her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around and dragging him even closer to her. Breathless, she pulled back and laid her forehead against his. “You can eat them baby, and you can decide where from. You can put the chocolate wherever you want.” Her voice was husky as she nipped at his lip, tugging on it and causing him to growl. Sara was well and truly back, and clearly Michael realised too. He was rock hard against her thigh, even inside the restraints of his work trousers. 

“Chocolate?” He grinned devillishly. “I like the sound of that,” he groaned pushing Sara down on his lap so she could feel his length pressing against her clothed core. Michael leaned back in his chair, rutting his hips a little with a smirk and a wink. “Where shall we start?” He said with mock contemplation as he looked over Sara hungrily, his blue eyes turning darker with every passing second.

Sara watched Michael lean back with a smirk and knew she had to do something to wipe it from his face. He was undressing her with his eyes but she knew she could do one better than that. She started unbuttoning his shirt, lifting her hips slightly to rock against his erection. It lined up perfectly with where she needed him most and the sensation made her close her eyes with pleasure. Wanting to focus on the task at hand, she stopped her ministration and focused on getting his shirt off of him. When it was unbuttoned all the way, she took hold of a strawberry and bit half of it off. The fruit exploded in her mouth and she moaned at the taste. She took the rest of the strawberry and drew a heart right over where Michael’s rested in his chest, before lowering her head and licking the sticky juice from him. She looked at him as she did so, making sure to get every last drop as she used her tongue expertly. Not giving him time to speak, she drew more circles on his chest and left them for a moment, lifting her head back up to look at him. “Tonight is going to get messy, I can’t wait.” She licked at her lips before planting them onto Michael’s, transferring the taste of the fruit into his mouth. The skin that wasn’t covered by her dress stuck to Michael, the sticky strawberry moving to her own skin as she writhed against him. 

Michael threw his arms around Sara, instantly missing the feel of her tongue on his skin but instead taking the muscles into his mouth in a scorching kiss. Sara tasted like strawberries and Chinese, the combination not unwelcome in his mouth as he familiarised himself with the inside of her mouth. Michael shifted his position, allowing his erection to push harder against Sara's already damp panties, her soft moans muffled by the sounds of their kissing. Michael's hands moved tot the back of Sara's dress, pushing roughly against the zipper until it gave way and fell to the base of her spine with ease. Michael pulled his lips from hers, his eyes fogged over with lust as he peeled the shoulders of her dress down to reveal her naked breasts. “I knew it,” he growled, dipping his head and taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Sara had showered and her skin tasted of the coconut shower was she used, the taste and scent alone sending Michael's already harden member into a further state of solidness. He cupped her breasts, weighing them in his hands as he licked her nubs, moving between them and rolling each around under his tongue with a breathy moan.

Sara clutched Michael’s head to her chest, pushing her breasts further into his face to encourage him not to stop. She whimpered as he toyed with her nipples, still feeling his erection press against her core as she moved with the sensations of his tongue. “Shit, baby. Stop. Let me get the chocolate.” Sara hated to halt his actions, but she had certain visions for how their night was to go. Not wanting to be without his touch, she pulled him with her after stepping out of her dress. With only a black lace thong covering her body, she lead the way and started up the microwave. She turned in Michael’s arms quickly and kissed him, her lips missing contact with him. She finally pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and started on his trousers but the microwave made a noise which attracted her attention. She gave Michael a smirk and took out the bowl, stirring the chocolate until it was all melted. She dipped her finger inside and smeared it across his chest. “I think it’s done now, don’t you?” 

Michael watched the chocolate drip down his pecs, over the smooth lines of his tattoos and encase his nipples in the gooey goodness. He grinned, knowing what was coming next and surged forward, lifting Sara up and planting her onto the counter top with a squeak of joy. He stepped between her thighs and lifted Sara's hand to his lips, sucking the chocolate off of her finger with a soft groan. “Mmmm perfect,” he whispered, his words almost inaudible through the blood pounding in his ears.

Sara reached for him and pulled him to her, her tongue immediately darting out to clean his skin. It tastes of the chocolate, strawberries and just Michael in general. She couldn’t get enough of it, and groaned as she pulled her body closer to him. It reminded her of their amazing time using their sex candle, and she vowed to find that in their hidden drawer of treasures. She sucked his nipple into her mouth and scratched down his chest at the same time, marking her nails down the lines of his tattoo. She loved seeing him marked by her, and always had. “God Michael, you taste amazing.” She grinned up at him hungrily, her eyes shining as she licked her lips while looking at him. 

Michael reached around her body and lifted the bowl of chocolate from the counter. He was wearing a boyish grin, his eyebrow twitching upwards on his face as he held the bowl over Sara's chest and licked his lips. “Lean back, baby,” Michael commanded gently, pushing against Sara's shoulder with one hand whilst the chocolate tumbled from the bowl and dripped languidly down the dip between her breasts. Sara threw her head back and Michael tossed the bowl into the sink, quickly bending to catch the run of chocolate with his tongue and licking up the entire length of Sara's upper torso. He hummed contently, chocolate smeared all over his chin and in his scruff as he let his eyes fall closed and circled his cocoa covered tongue over her aching nipples, pert and solid, begging for his attentions. Michael flattened his hands to Sara's back, holding her to him as she writhed on the counter top, her heels digging into the back of his thighs and pinning his groin to hers. “Delicious,” Michael whispered against her skin, nipping at the top curve of her heaving bosom as he kissed his way up her neck, leaving chocolate kisses in his wake.

Sara moved her head to grant Michael more access to her neck, writhing wantonly against their kitchen counter. She finally moved until their lips touched again, and she licked at the taste of chocolate on his lips. It mixed deliciously with the taste of strawberry that still resided in her mouth, and she sucked on his tongue greedily. She moved down to his trousers and pulled them off of him, letting them fall to the floor as well as his boxers. Her hands trailed back up his chest and through the sticky residue of strawberries and some leftover chocolate. She stopped kissing him to pull back and pant against his lips. “Care for a shower with your wife?” She cocked her brow in question, stroking his member as she looked at him with challenge in her eyes. 

With a grin, Michael watched Sara's milky white finger wrap around his member as she began to stroke him. They were both covered in chocolate, mostly through kisses and fumbling hands, so Sara's suggestion was welcome. It was also going to be so much fun. Michael nodded and stepped back, groaning at the loss of Sara's hand on his shaft, but smiling wickedly as she hopped down and began to follow him. Michael walked backwards down the hall of their apartment, careful not to touch any walls. His gaze never left Sara's as she sauntered after him, her lip tucked firmly under her teeth and her darkened eyes looking up at him through her eyelashes. As they reached their bedroom, Michael paused, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the bathroom. “Why don't you go and get in,” he said softly, his bobbing erection only slightly distracting. “I'll go and get a condom,” he winked, lifting her chocolate covered fingers to his mouth and sucking on one of her long, thin digits.

Sara almost melted at how considerate Michael was being. He was completely supportive of her decision to wait to try again for another baby. She really hated the feeling of using the latex, but it was what she needed at the time and she was so grateful for how Michael had reacted to her requests. She entered their bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the hot steam fill the room immediately. Her body felt sticky so she couldn’t wait to wash it off, especially if it was Michael’s hands doing the washing. She stood under the stream of water and sighed in contentment, her body relaxing under the water as she waited for her husband. She heard the door and couldn’t stop her grin, turning to face him as he joined her beneath the water. She didn’t hesitate to fuse her hips to his, plastering her body against his as her breasts pressed against his chest. Her arms didn’t stop roaming his back, raking her nails down and pulling him closer to her. “You feel so good.” She muttered against his mouth, letting out a moan as his teeth trailed down her neck. 

Flattening his hands over her back, Michael pulled Sara's body to him and nipped at the skin of her breasts. A groan tumbled from his lips, vibrating deep in his throat. He smirked against Sara's skin when he closed his lips around a chocolate covered nipple and sucked hard, pulling her skin into his mouth like a hungry tot, suckling eagerly and lovingly. “God, you taste so good,” Michael hummed, pulling her body even harder into his. The hot water pounded against his skin, soothing the ache in his muscles and the tension in his shoulders whilst it washed away the sugary hand prints on his skin. Michael hand slipped lower, around the swell of her bosom and down the curve or her side, his fingertips dancing across the dampness of her stomach and settling over her mound. He grinned wickedly when Sara's breath hitch in her throat and her fingers dug harder into the back of his neck. “So...good...” He reiterated, not meaning her skin as he slipped a finger between her folds.

Sara threw her head back as she felt Michael’s finger inside her, her back arching against the water as she bucked into his touch. She gripped onto his skin, keeping him to her as he added another finger into her core. He continued to move down her body and she followed him with her eyes, chewing on her lip as she watched him head south. When his knees hit the bottom of the tub, his mouth came in contact with where she needed him most. She pressed a hand to the wall to steady herself, crying out as she felt his tongue enter her. “God, Michael. You feel amazing.” She closed her eyes, the pleasure too intense as she rocked against both his mouth and his fingers. “Nothing compared to you.” She mumble into the steam, the breath knocked out of her as she sucked on the condensed air. 

Michael's knees rolled painfully on the bottom of the tub, but he did not mind. There was nothing he loved more than pleasing his wife. Getting to taste her as he did so was just an added bonus. Michael's tongue swirled around Sara's nub, teasing her entrance before entering her slowly, curling at the tip and dragging along the ribbed skin of her core. He felt Sara shudder slightly under the spray, her hand slapping the wall beside her in frustration as he teased her. “You okay, baby?” Michael looked up at her innocently, nuzzle into her folds and flicking his tongue out over her clit with a wicked grin. 

Michael looked sinful, his eyes fluttering at her as he looked up from his task. She didn’t even speak her reply as she nodded her head violently, pulling on Michael’s head and silently offering him to complete his task. She writhed against the cold tiled wall as he continued her task, and he curled his fingers inside of her. She arched her back, letting out a low moan as he hit the spot deep inside of her. She clenched around his tongue, clawing desperately at any skin she could touch of his. “Baby, I’m going to come.” She whimpered, her eyes rolling back with ecstasy as her orgasm rapidly approached. 

“Good,” Michael groaned darkly, only pausing his ministrations to utter the word. “I need to taste you,” Michael growled, flicking his tongue over her clit faster, stopping to suck it periodically when he felt Sara clench around his fingers. The sweetness of her arousal coated his tongue, dribbled down his chin and was washed away by the steaming hot spray. Sara's leg shook and Michael gripped her thighs, steadying her sway and holding her up when she fell.

Sara felt herself being held up, grateful for the hold Michael had on her as she lost her sense of balance. She felt legless, her orgasm knocking the life out of her as she gasped for air. It was a struggle with the hot steam, but she felt Michael rise back up and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, her lips bruising his as she smacked their lips together. She sucked on his tongue, tasting herself and groaning into his mouth. She trailed her hand down his chest, scratching with her nails until she reached his erection. She pumped him gently, looking up when she heard him gasp. “How do you want me to sort you out baby?” She licked her lips to emphasis her point, ghosting her lips dangerously close to him to tease him. 

For a second, Michael was sure that Sara had forgotten his earlier statements about her lipstick, which as it turned out, was waterproof. His heart pounded in his chest, the taste of Sara lingering on his lips as he licked them hungrily. “Oh baby,” he raised a brow at her and lifted his hand, running his thumb over the the red of her bottom lip. His voice was almost lost in the sound of the spray and the pounding in his ears, and all Michael could feel was Sara's hand twisting around his shaft in long, languid strokes that set his skin on fire. He wanted to see Sara's lips around him, wanted to see the red of her lipstick smudging itself over his cock as she mouthed him and left kisses along his length, visible to both of them, even under the water. Michael didn't even have to mention his need because without delay, Sara dropped to her knees and the spray hit him in the face in the absence of her body as she began licking him with a moan.

Sara felt Michael’s thumb on her lip and immediately remembered the way his eyes lit up at the sight of her lipstick. He could never resist her when she had her lips painted red and knew what she needed to do. She dropped to her knees immediately, gripping onto Michael’s thighs to keep her grounded. The bottom of the tub was warm from their water and soothed her knees as she went about her task. She kitten licked his member into her mouth before sucking on his tip, bringing his erection into her mouth while pumping what she couldn’t fit. She relaxed her throat and finally took him the entire way in, freeing her hand to move around to his balls and fondle them in a way she knew drove him wild. She pulled back on his skin and looked up, grasping him in her hand to smear him across her lips. “You like that baby? Does that live up to your imagination?” She asked him huskily, having to shout slightly over the spray of the water. 

Michael simply nodded, his whole body reacting in ways he had only imagined until he had walked through the door of their apartment. Just as he had imagined, the waterproof lipstick stuck to his skin, leaving Sara's mouth imprinted on his hot, hard erection and accenting her grin. “You know it does,” he said firmly, reaching through the water droplets on his skin and pinching at his own nipples hard. “But you talk to much,” Michael smirked, reaching for the back of Sara's head and easing himself back into her mouth.

Sara felt his grip in her hair and she went back to the task at hand. She took hold of him at the base before taking his entire length back inside her hot mouth. She made sure to time the bobs of her throat with the thrusts of her hand, and moaned as he hit the back of her throat. He had all of the control, and moved his hips when she relaxed her jaw fully. She let him fuck her mouth, pumping inside of her as she sucked on his greedily. She used her free hand to grip onto the back of his thigh, righting herself as her knees moved against the bottom of the wet tub. Her eyes began to water, and she knew her lipstick was ruined at this point, but that is exactly what they both wanted. She looked up at him with expectant eyes and suckled harder, daring him to come with her eyes. 

Michael growled low in his throat and tilted his head to the side, biting his bottom lip so hard it hurt. He cupped under Sara's chin with one hand as he thrust into her mouth, smoothing away a tear with his thumb. “You know what that look does to me,” he rasped, his breathing becoming shallow and his feet shuffling around the watering tub. Michael knew is orgasm was coming and he needed to plant his feet more firmly on the surface he was standing on. His head lolled back and he pinched his eyes closed, Sara's hand and mouth taking him to the very edge of his climax. When he came, it was like a truck hitting him, rendering him blind and only the tinnitus like buzz present in his ears. Michael tiptoed to rut into Sara's mouth and flattened his hands around her head, needing desperately to slow her sucking on his sensitive tip before it became too painful.

Sara swallowed Michael’s seed greedily, not relenting until she knew he was completely spent. She heard him whimper slightly and decided to show him some mercy, so planted a kiss to his tip before looking back at him. She kissed his hip and continued to leave a trail of wet kisses up his body until she found his mouth, pushing her tongue against his to get him to taste himself. She clasped her hands around his neck and held him close to her, the water finally cooling after their mammoth session. “I hope you’re not done yet Mr Scofield.” She commented cheekily against his mouth, nipping on his bottom lip as she leant back to grin at him. 

Wrapping his arms around her slippery body, Michael smirked against her lips as he kissed her. “Not even close, Mrs. Scofield,” he whispered in a hushed tone and pushed his tongue into her mouth harder. Sara would have staggered backwards if it not for his hold on her and Michael let his hands slither over the curve of her behind as he massaged her tongue with his own. Sara tasted like him release and there was the faintest remnant of her own still on his tongue, the mixture heady and making the blood pool back in his groin. “Let's get out of here,” Michael said huskily pulling his lips from hers and reaching behind her to turn off the spray of water. “I want you in the bedroom,” he growled as he stepped from the tub, offering Sara his hand and running his tongue over his teeth. “Maybe tied up,” he threw a towel around Sara's shoulders and rubbed at the soft, grey material slowly until he was happy it had absorbed the water droplets on her skin. “Maybe...” Michael cooed, trailing a fingertip down the valley of her breasts and brushing his thumb over Sara's nipple, watching his hand and grinning when Sara's body arched into his touch. “...You can beg me to fuck you.”

Sara moved into his touch, her body begging for more already. She knew she was powerless to him, especially like this. The look in his eyes drove her wild and she’d never get over the thrill of knowing it was all for her. She took his hand and let herself be lead to the bedroom, biting her lip in anticipation as she did so. He may want her to beg for him, but she wasn’t going down without a fight. She stopped at the edge of the bed and turned quickly, pulling him to her and he towered above her small frame. “If you want me to beg, you’re going to have to work for it baby.” She purred against his lips, trailing her hand down his toned chest to reach his already hardening member. If his aim was to tease her, she planned to give as good as she got. 

“Oh, baby, I don't want you to beg,” Michael droned smoothly, following the outline of Sara's body with his hands. When he got to her ass, the soft fleshy mounds fitting perfectly in his hands, he lifted her effortlessly and tackled her to the bed. He towered above her, loving the squeal of delight that had tumbled from Sara's mouth as she hit the soft bed with springy twang. Michael pinned her arms above her head and could practically smell the blood pumping through Sara's body, the pulse in her neck drawing his attentions. He dipped his head, sucking on her throbbing life force as he pushed Sara's legs apart with his knees and kissed the underside of her jaw. “But you will,” he told her firmly, pushing the blunt end of his now hard member into Sara's apex.

Sara muffled a groan as she felt Michael’s tip into her, moving her head to give him better access. Her neck was her one weakness and god did Michael know that. She opened her legs wider, her hips letting him settle there as he moved inside of her at a maddening pace. She had to bite her lip, her eyes closing with her determination not to beg for anything. She fought against his hands as he pinned her to the bed, wanting to touch him all over and make him feel as she did. But she knew another way, and opened her eyes to look at him as she clenched around his member. She saw his face change and smirked triumphantly. “I’m sorry baby, am I teasing you?” She moved her head until his lips were on hers, and she kissed him soundly before he had a chance to answer. 

Michael knew what Sara was doing and he sighed into her kiss, fighting his own resolve as her muscles pulled him even deeper. He grinned wickedly, tearing his lips from hers and shuffling up the bed a little until he was buried fully inside of her. “You want my cock in you deeper, baby?” He panted, letting his hands slip from her wrists just long enough to hook his arms around Sara's thighs and lift her legs. It opened her up to him instantly and Michael sank deeper inside of her, leaning forward to support her legs and pinning her arms to the side of her helpless body. Michael thrust into her gently at first, Sara's almost folded body shuddering underneath him each time he bottomed out inside of her. “Beg for it, baby,” Michael rasped darkly, making his thrusts shallow and teasing, revelling in Sara's whimpering.

Michael was hitting her so deep from this angle that she didn’t feel like she could speak, even if she wanted to. Each move of his hips made her whimper from below him, and she was completely at his mercy. It was a delicious friction from inside of her, but she wanted more. No, she needed more. She looked up at her husband and groaned at his eyes, his cocky smirk toying with her on his face as he knew the inevitable was coming. “Michael, baby. Fuck me harder. Please.” She thrashed around on the bed and clutched the sheet into her fists, her knuckles turning white. He didn’t move and she let out a childish whine. “I’m begging you, harder.” 

“That's my girl,” Michael let out a breathy pant and slammed into her, still when he was buried within her fully and letting her back arch off the bed. He felt her muscles begin to flutter around his member and he released his hold on her arms. He knew Sara would need to grab onto something and he would be remiss if he didn't want it to be his own skin. “Hold on, baby” Michael told her as he began to move, his pace quickening with every pounding thrust, his hips pistoning into her wet, silky core over and over. 

Sara clutched onto his shoulders, holding their bodies together as she dug her nails into his skin. She arched against him, their bodies sliding together as he thrust into her. Each one was harder and deeper than the last, and Sara couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. She wanted on crying out Michael’s name, her voice climbing higher the closer she got to her orgasm. She lost her voice just before she tumbled over the edge, just seeming to scream and she finally released around him. 

Michael came at the exact time Sara did, spilling himself into her spasming core and collapsing down on top of her. He was exhausted, skin shiny with the dew of sweat and his muscles ticking and twitching all over his body. It wasn't until he came round from his release that Michael realised that they had been so caught up in the moment, he had not worn a condom for their love making. Panic struck him and sat back between Sara's legs, pulling out of her and gulping hard as he looked down at her swollen sex as it dripped with his sticky, white fluid. “Baby, I'm sorry...” he began, his cheeks flushing pink and his heart taking off even more in his chest. “...I didn't mean...fuck...” he stammered, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as his lungs burned in his chest. 

As Sara recovered, the realisation hit her also. She scrambled to sit up and ignored the ache between her legs, focusing more on the panic etched on Michael’s face. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her, hoping she didn’t look as completely terrified as he did. “We both forgot.” She commented matter of factly, not leaving room for an argument from him. Her heart was thumping against her chest and she couldn’t barely hear herself speak over the dull throb in her ears but she tried her hardest. She tried to calculate her next move, thinking of the endless possibilities that were consequences to their actions. “We have things we can do after this. What do you want to do?” She asked him, wanting to hear his opinion before voicing her own. 

“Sara, I never meant to disrespect your wishes. I swear,” Michael leaned towards her, pulling her to him at the same time. He didn't know what to do. It was not that long ago Sara had told him they should be more careful so that they didn't get pregnant again. He knew she was scared of what would happen if they did, especially after what had happened last time. “Are you on the pill right now?” Michael asked hopefully, unable to remember if his wife was using multiple forms of contraception as a precaution.

Sara held Michael’s face between her hands and started to soothe his worry by trailing her thumb across his cheek. “I know you didn’t Michael, I would never think that!” She commented passionately, wanting to know that was the last thing she would think of. She answered his question with a shake of the head, looking down as she found the words. “I’m not on the pill, so it’s my fault. I’m a doctor, I should know how to use bloody contraception.” She rolled her eyes, not knowing how to deal with the situation. She knew why she hadn’t gotten the pill really, but was scared of voicing it to Michael. She had said they shouldn’t try for a while and she thought she meant it. The pain she had felt was something she never wanted to go through in a million years, never wanted to put Michael through again. But she didn’t mean it in her heart. She still wanted children, wanted them to Michael. Her not taking her pill was her way of putting it in the hands of someone else, trying to let nature run its course so to speak. 

“Maybe this is a sign?” Michael asked with a nervous laugh. He grabbed Sara's hands and held them to his face, turning his head a little to kiss her palm. “Maybe this is meant to be how we get pregnant?” Michael smiled at her, resting his forehead to hers. Michael had only wanted to wait for Sara's approval, and he would have waited as long as she needed, but like a couple of horny teenagers, they had got lost in the passion and lust of the evening. “Are you okay?” Michael soothed, leaning into her more and encouraging her to lay down on the bed beside him.

Sara cuddled into Michael’s side and rested her head up on her hand to look at him. She smiled at him softly and traced patterns on his chest, something she liked to do when she was thinking. “Maybe it is a sign.” She agreed, and saw the hopeful look behind his eyes at her comment. She moved even closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before carrying on. “We went through hell Michael, and it was pain I had never experienced before. But I want a family, with you. We can get through anything as long as we’re together.” She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him, the concern for her so evident as his own looked back at her. She didn’t want to be afraid of anything, not when she knew she had Michael’s constant support. 

“Don't cry, baby,” Michael whispered, pushing away her tears with his thumb. Michael pulled her to him, cocooning her in his strong arms and kissing the top of her head. “We'll be okay,” He told her softly, smoothing his hands over the warm skin on her back.


	33. Chapter 33

Sara stirred the wooden stick around her tea, not really paying attention to the newspaper that was spread on the table in front of her. She had a smile on her face, her elbow rested on the table with her head leaning on her hand. Michael had surprised her with a meal at their favourite restaurant the night before, and she was having a hard time concentrating on just about anything. Luckily, she was halfway through her shift. It had gone by without incident despite the fact that she was running on less than 2 hours sleep, all thanks to her husband. She only hoped that he was suffering in the same sweet way she was. She wished for coffee, but in the months since their conversation; the couple had decided to start trying properly for a baby. So caffeine and alcohol were completely out of the window for a very moody Mrs Scofield. She sipped the too sweet liquid and turned a page, skimming past the house listings. They had finally put a deposit down on their dream home and had finally finished unpacking just last week. It still had work to be done, but she was a very happy wife. She looked up to see someone occupy the free seat on her table and furrowed her brow at the well dressed male who had decided to take up residence beside her. “Can I help you sir?” She asked cautiously, sitting up straighter as a defence mechanism. 

“Well, I was just wondering if this here seat is taken?” The man drawled, his southern accent slightly accented by his well spoken manner. He had confidence and it came through in his voice, but it was as if he was trying to hide something behind his accent. The man smiled, his crooked teeth sparkling white, his well trimmed moustache sliding sideways on his face.

Something about his voice made Sara feel uneasy, and the way he was very blatantly giving her the once over in the middle of her work cafeteria. She swallowed loudly and shook her head at the man, shifting her stance so she were the one to look in power. She hated feeling like she wasn’t the one in control, especially in her place of work. Finally finding her voice, she cleared her throat and managed a small smile. “No, you’re fine.” 

“Well lucky day,” he drawled, his dialect a little stronger than before. The man slid fully into the seat beside Sara, his red, plastic cafeteria tray hitting the surface of the table with a clatter. He sucked in a victorious breath, pulling at his jacket lapels and stretching his arms through his sleeves. With a grin, he ran his tongue out over his bottom lip, flicking his eyes over the woman beside him. She was gorgeous and just his type. Tall, lithe with the deepest red hair he had ever seen and the palest skin, innocent and pure like a child. Without realising it, his lip rolled between his teeth and a hum left his slightly cracked lips, grabbing the woman's attention. He quickly covered his mouth to cough into his hand and fiddled with the Id badge attached to his breast pocket, his gaze switching to the underwhelming cafeteria food in front of him courtesy of his company's lunch budget. 

Sara cast him a curious gaze at the noise he made, looking up from him after returning to her newspaper. She continued to stare at him as he picked at his food, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his presence. Her attention was caught when her phone went off, signalling a message. She picked it up with a grin, already knowing it was Michael.   
'I’ve finished work early baby, I clearly looked as tired as you made me '  
She let out a quiet giggle into her hand and started to type out her reply, feeling the need to cool herself down as her cheeks were undoubtedly be turning a darker shade. 

Chewing on a piece of tasteless meat with a slightly open mouth, the man narrowed his gaze at Sara with a twisted smirk. Her cheeks were flushed, the tip of her ears even, and she was desperately trying to hide her grin as she tapped at the screen of her phone. One thing he would never get used to was the way technology had changed. Swallowing a combined gulp of bottled water – another fine expenditure by his employer – and food, the man slid his hand across the table into her view, tapping at the plastic surface until she looked at him. “It seems my attempts at flirting have fallen on deaf ears,” he grinned, his out of place teeth beaming in his smile as he nodded to the phone in Sara's hand. 

Flirting? Sara almost let out a laugh. He could learn a thing or two from the man at the other side of her phone, that was for sure. Annoyed that her phone conversation was being interrupted, she began to lose patience with the man opposite her. She rolled her eyes and lifted her left hand, waggling her rings as his eyes followed her movements. “Just a tip, don’t flirt with married women.” She returned back to her phone, believing her words to be the end of their short conversation. Oh how wrong she was. 

The man sat back in his short back chair, the plastic almost twisting under his weight. He touched his fingers to his lips, slowly dragging them across the plump flesh with a dirty smirk. He enjoyed a challenge, but truth be told, she wasn't what he was really after. Less than two seconds into this whole conversation, the man had spotted Sara's hospital ID, her name clearly jumping at him from the laminated board pinned to her jacket. He clenched his other fist on his lap under the table, the metal fingers of his prosthetic closing with a whirr. A significant upgrade to his previous debacle, courtesy once again to his fantastic selling techniques earning him the big bucks at his firm. “Scofield,” the man almost sang, his voice tinged with a whisp of seduction that settled on the wrong side of Sara's spine, tingling her skin with unease. “Mrs. Scofield,” he repeated, his tongue darting out over his lip once more.

Sara’s head whipped back up at her name on his lips. She’d never hated the way anyone had said her married name before, not until now. She looked down to her ID badge to settle her nerves that this man actually knew her, before she realised he was simply reading her name aloud. She mentally chastised herself for being so paranoid and let herself smile at him once more. “Dr. Scofield, thank you very much.” She commented lightly, putting her phone down and absent mindedly playing with the rings that adorned her finger. 

“Well, excuse me,” the man cooed, palming his expensive shirt with his hand. He was well dressed in a light grey suit, the material of his purple shirt clearly showing his wealth. Even if he had come from nothing, he had something now. “Forgive my imperiousness,” he began, his tongue hissing against his teeth at the sound the word made in his mouth. “But, would you happen to know a Michael Scofield?” 

Sara’s eyes shot up at the mention of her husband, and luckily swallowed the last of her tea before she spat it out across the table in the least ladylike manor. She even hated the way his name sounded on the mans tongue, an unsettling feeling fluttering in her stomach. “He’s my husband.” She commented quickly, not wanting to leave any room for doubt as she answered his question. “And you are?” She questioned him right back, confusion now in her voice as she eyed him suspiciously. 

The man let out a sigh of victory through his smirk, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. He laced his fingers together, the cool metal of his prosthetic digging into the warmth of his fingers unnoticed. “Forgive me, again,” he looked at her and inhaled hard. “Cole Pfieffer,” he extended a hand quickly, a big gold ring clutching to his little finger like some sort of trophy. “Michael and I have crossed paths a few times,” he grinned wickedly. “A long time ago,” his voice dipped, the darkness in his words evident as he shot a glance at his missing hand. “We even lived together for a short while.”

Sara warily shook his hand, not wanting to be openly rude to anyone. But his story didn’t add up, Michael had never even mentioned that name before. And he had never lived with anyone bar herself and Lincoln. With confusion etched on her face, she wondered if it was someone Michael had lived with during a foster home stay or after Lincoln went off the rails so the speak. She was cautious, not believing this to be a man her husband would ever willingly take as a friend. She eyed her phone again after taking back her hand and suddenly had a brain wave of an idea. “He’s just finished work!” She exclaimed happily, deleting the entire teasing message she had planned to send to him. “I’ll let him know you’re here and he can come to say hello.” She typed as she spoke, explaining the situation to Michael but not including a name, wanting to leave it as a surprise for him. 

A crooked smile etched itself across Cole's face and he pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth. They had been whitened and he was a little bit fatter than he was before, but there would be absolutely no doubt as to who he was when Michael saw him. “Perfect,” he breathed, brushing his lips with his fingers again, letting his eyes roam over the way Sara's hair fell over her shoulders. “I'd love the chance to delight in the story of how Michael met such a fine, young woman.”

Still creeped out at the way he was looking at her, Sara would be glad for the company of her husband. She would do anything to make him happy, and that seemed to include being in the presence of someone who couldn’t control where his eyes roamed. She was grateful for the table that separated them entirely. Michael replied back and asked for more information, but she knew he was on his way. Luckily, their new home was a short drive to the hospital; something Michael had been adamant about. He knew how exhausted Sara sometimes got so a shorter journey would therefore lead to more sleep for his wife. She refrained from anymore conversations with Cole and excused herself to go and wait for Michael at the reception, wanting to see his expression when he was faced with his surprise old friend. 

 

Michael yawned, unable to hide his fatigue any longer. Trying for a baby was absolutely the most fun he had ever had with his wife, but exhausting at the same time. The outcome would be worth every sleepless second though, and with a small, proud smile on his face, Michael stepped through the hospital entrance into the reception area. He flashed a smile at the reception manned by the shy, blonde nurse who always was so kind to him. Michel was sure she had bent a few rules to let him see Sara on more than one occasion, and he always offered her a smile each time he visited. He dug his hands into his pockets, the cold snap of winter coming through even in the lobby area because of the electronic doors opening a closing almost constantly. It would soon be Christmas, and in their first home no less, the thought exciting Michael to no end. It would be just them and the silent falling snow that enveloped Chicago is the low hum of Winter, snuggled up around their open log fire seeing in the Yule with a glass of port and a promising kiss. Michael's skin tingled at the thought and he almost collided with Sara as she approached him from nowhere. “Hey,” he smiled, pulling her into her arms and pressing his lips to hers quickly. “I was just thinking about you.”

Sara stepped back from Michael’s body and reached for his jacket immediately, stepping into his space after they both regained their balance. She looked up at him with a wide smile, noticing his tired eyes as he looked down at her. “All bad things I hope.” She commented cheekily, planting a soft and quick kiss to his lips before he could comment back straight away. 

“Well now they are,” he smirked at her, winking as he did so. Michael swayed her in his arms, letting his hands fall to her hips. “I was thinking about Christmas,” he beamed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger against the patch of skin there he knew drove her wild. “I'm excited to spend Christmas with you.”

Sara shivered into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut, her lashes touching her cheeks as she leant into him. “I can’t wait either.” She opened her eyes to look at him again, a warm smile spreading across her face. It was true, the holiday was her favourite time of the year and it was their first time celebrating it in their family home. She could only hope to have another member joining them the next year. “Are you ready to meet your old friend? You’ve got a lot to tell me after this.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the canteen, where she knew Cole was waiting for them. 

Michael frowned, gripping the tips of her fingers and falling into step behind her. “This friend,” he licked his lips nervously, tugging her to a stop. “Did he give you a name?”

Sara turned back to face him and took in the nervous look on his face, cupping his cheek with her free hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before pulling back. “His name’s Cole. Said you went way back, that you lived together?” She questioned him, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as she looked at him. She never felt anything but safe when in Michael’s presence, but she felt a storm brewing as they stood by the door to the cafeteria. 

“Sara, I don't know a Cole,” Michael said, his voice uneasy. His brow knitted together and he squeezed her hand tighter. Panic set in his bones, his blood running cold. Michael had made a few enemies whilst inside prison, many promising to end his life once they were released, but Michael had so far lived in the belief that these men would never make it out. Fox River was maximum security for a reason, but what if his demons had found him? Exoneration didn't stop vengeance. “Listen,” he said calmly, cupping her face in his hands. “There is a chance this guy is someone from my past, someone from prison,” he whispered the last word, shooting a glance around to make sure nobody could hear them. “I don't want to put you in danger.”

Sara gripped onto Michael’s hands as they held her face, and she noticed the sheer panic on his face. The nerves set in for her too at his words, and she snuck another glance at the door they had yet to walk through. “Michael, I’m not in any danger when I’m with you.” She commented honestly, pressing her forehead to his in an attempt to settle his nerves. “We go in there and face him together, okay baby?” She realised she had no idea what was waiting for her anymore, but she would never leave Michael to deal with it without her by his side. 

Michael nodded. “Okay,” he said with a shaky voice and a deep breath. Michael offered a weak smile and pressed his lips to hers quickly, reaching the the door with one hand and her arm with the others. “Let's do this,” he said with another nod and pushed open the door to the cafeteria.

Sara laced their fingers together and walked him over to where Cole was sitting, but Michael stopped dead in his tracks. She turned back to him and noticed his face had paled dramatically, his breath coming in short pants as he gripped onto her hand painfully. “Michael? What is it?” She asked, her voice wavering at the pure terror etched on his face. 

“Michael Scofield,” Cole droned sarcastically, standing immediately and extending his hand out to Michael. “It's been a while,” he hissed, his voice dark and full of something gritty and unwelcome. It made Michael's skin crawl.

“You,” Michael said simply, ignoring the extended hand in front of him. His skin paled but burned at the same time, each hair on his body tightening with the rage he felt inside. He had thought that by now someone would have captured the only remaining member of the Fox River eight to have eluded authorities, but clearly not. Here he stood, his sickening mannerisms unable to hide behind his new teeth, a crisp suit and a fake name badge swinging from his lapel. “Cole Pfieffer?” Michael raised a brow at him and reached into his pocket for his cell.

“This name was left to me,” T-bag hissed, sucking his bottom lip and looking Michael over with a sideways lean of his body. “Why, you haven't changed a bit have you, pretty?”

Sara felt the need to put herself in front of Michael, wanting to shield him from whatever pain he was feeling. She placed a hand on his chest to calm him down, hoping he would remember their setting as she felt the anger bubble inside of him. “What is your name? Why are you here?” Sara was full of confusion, a hint of betray in her voice as she realised how she had been lied to. She had wanted to offer a nice surprise for Michael, to reunite him with a friend from the past. 

“Don't say your name,” Michael spat, pulling Sara back and pushing her behind his body. He knew T-Bag would have already memorised every detail he would need to exact whatever plan he was thinking of, but he still felt the need to protect Sara from his predatory gaze. Michael felt the bile rise up in his throat as T-Bag's grin, his tongue running over the surface of his teeth.

“But I'm just Cole Pfieffer,” T-Bag shrugged, shuffling onto his other foot. He lifted a manicured hand and tapped the name badge attached to his jacket. “Says so right here.” 

“What do you want?” Michael growled, shooting a glance around the crowded cafeteria. Nobody seemed any wiser to their display, especially with the wide grin on T-Bag's face.

“I'm here for business,” T-Bag said, his smile fading and his voice growing deeper as the darkness within him began to rise to the surface. He flexed his prosthetic, lifting in between them as he did so. “Unfinished business, pretty.”

Their voices began to rise and Sara looked around, happy to see the cafeteria was clearing as the general lunch time came to a close. She knew she would be needed back at work soon but she had an hour of paperwork to catch up on, so it could wait. She gripped onto Michael’s arm and felt herself tremble, the altercation setting her nerves alight as she watched the crazed look in the man's eyes. Cole? What was his true name? Why was Michael so scared of the man she had deemed to only be harmful due to his wandering eyes. “He’s selling something to the hospital I think. Who is he Michael?” She avoided all eye contact with him, muttering her words into the material of Michael’s shirt as she spoke against his back.

Michael held up his cell phone so T-Bag could see and felt the muscle in his jaw tighten. Sara's hands gripped into the back of his shirt and he was overwhelmed with running away with her and confronting the escapee in front of him. He would do anything to keep Sara safe, and if that included not telling her the truth to protect her, he would do it. “He's no one,” Michael bit out, not taking his eyes from T-Bag.

“Well, that's not polite,” T-Bag cocked his head sideways as if trying to look around Michael and Michael side stepped to block his view.

“Get out. Get out of this hospital. Get out of my life,” Michael huffed, the pounding of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. “Don't come near us, or i'll call the police.”

T-Bag laughed, arching backwards and pressing his finger to his lips as his laughter faded away. “You think that will help?” His words were high pitched, like he was confident in his facade and no one could touch him. “You think Cole Pfieffer is a wanted man?” T-Bag cocked an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip, sucking the flesh and taking a step towards Michael. Michael stood fast, towering over the smaller man. “You forget...” T-Bag spat, his anger finally rising through his words as he raised his black prosthetic, now balled in a fist. “...Theodore Bagwell escaped Fox River with two hands, pretty.”

Sara’s blood ran cold. This was a man Michael knew from prison, who had escaped with him and lived a life since leaving his punishment behind. Michael had discussed the things he had to do in order to protect Lincoln, had spoke about the deals he needed to make and the people he had to deal with. She immediately trembled and buried her head further into Michael’s shoulder, closing her eyes as if trying to transport them both out of the situation. At least he had a name now should she come to need it. “Shall I call security?” She asked quietly, not knowing the next steps to take when dealing with someone like the man in front of them. 

“No need,” T-Bag sang joyously, his mood changing instantly back into the facade he was keeping up for the benefit of the people around him. He took a step back, straightening his jacket and grabbing his bag he had hung over the bag of the chair. “Gotta get back to work,” he rolled his eyes and slung the bag over his shoulder, quickly checking the surrounding area for anything he may have missed. “See you around, Scofields,” he hissed and brushed past them as he left the cafeteria.

Michael watched him suspiciously and gulped hard when he left. He let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding and instantly turned to face Sara, bunching her up in his arms and holding her tight. She was shaking, probably from the adrenaline, and Michael whispered apologises into her ear as he stroke his fingers through her auburn hair. “I'm sorry,” he whimpered into her ear, his breath heating the outer shell. “I thought he was dead. This is all my fault. Sara, we have to go home before he has chance to follow us.”

Sara struggled in his grip and pulled her head back from where he held her against his chest. She locked her hands against his neck and swayed in his arms as he held her around the waist. “Stop apologising Michael.” Her voice was a lot steadier than she anticipated it to be, considering her body was still shaking under his touch. “This is not your fault. Why don’t we go back to my office?” She asked quietly, wanting to hide Michael away until he had calmed down slightly. “He won’t follow us, we’re safe Michael. I’m safe.” She promised, taking a step towards the door and waiting for him to follow her to the privacy of her office. 

Michael followed her but was checking every single person on his way to Sara's office. How could he have been so naive? Letting T-Bag go. Michael didn't know where he had gone and the lack of power, the lack of ability to protect them both was beginning to eat at him already. “I should have called the police as soon as I saw him,” he grunted to himself, closing the office door behind him. “God, how fucking stupid can I be?” Michael ran his hands over his shaven head, pacing the office impatiently. “I can't call the police,” he rambled. “He is right. The police are looking for a two handed serial murdering rapist paedophile...”

Sara let out a gasp as he reeled off the list of offences against his name. How had this man ended up in her hospital, sitting at her table? It can’t have been a coincidence, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. She saw the look on Michael’s face and brushed her worries aside, taking Michael’s hands in hers and sitting him on her plush leather desk chair. She knelt in front of him and lowered herself so their eyes were locked. “You’re not stupid, don’t believe that.” She begged him, dropping a quick kiss to their joint hands as he followed her movement. “They can still listen to you, we have CCTV to prove he’s been here. His face hasn’t changed, has it?” She asked him, wanting desperately to forgot the day had existed. She wanted to find her boss and ask to leave early, but also didn’t want to leave Michael’s side. 

Michael frowned, recalling the way T-Bag had looked. His cheek bones were slightly different, and Michael was sure he had more hair now. Maybe he had undergone a little plastic surgery, and if his new hand was anything to go by, he had clearly come into some sort of fortune. Michael shuddered to think how, because the thought of Bagwell taking on a regular job and earning a decent living was too hard to believe. “He's come for me,” Michael said suddenly, gripping onto Sara's hands tighter. His eyes locked with hers and he sighed. “Everyone else who was there when he lost his hand is dead or back in prison. He wants revenge, Sara.” and even thought he didn't say it out loud, Michael knew emotional torture was T-Bag's forte and he would most certainly kill Sara to exact it.

Sara tried to take in Michael’s words, but found herself unable to accept them. Lost his hand? Sara had been too preoccupied to realise one must be a prosthetic, and the occasion of him losing it made her shiver. She kept her eyes locked with Michael’s and sent him a hopefully reassuring smile. “He won’t get you baby, I won’t let him.” She commented confidently, knowing truthfully that she would be no match for a low life like Theodore. “He won’t get us, we’re too strong.” She promised, knowing that her husband would be more worried for her safety than that of his own. 

Michael swallowed a lump in his throat and cupped her face in his hands quickly. “It's not me I'm worried about,” he whispered, resting his forehead to hers and letting his eyes fall closed. “What do we do?” Michael sighed, brushing his thumb over Sara cheeks as he spoke.

Sara moved into his touch, comforting the both of them as his thumb stroked her skin. She took hold of his hand and kissed his palm, keeping hold of his hands as she looked at him. “I almost killed your brother, I’m safe.” She tried to make light of the conversation, willing to do or say anything to bring a smile to Michael’s face. “I’ll finish up for the afternoon. We can call Lincoln and go home, where we’re safe. We’re safe baby, I promise.” She grasped onto his shoulders and pulled herself up to be face level with him, their foreheads touching as she basked in his familiar scent.

 

Finding out T-Bag was alive and back in Chicago had fuelled something protective inside Michael he had only ever felt since knowing Sara. He would never have been bothered if he hadn't have been married now. Still, as soon as they got home, Michael called Lincoln and told him to rush straight over. His brother hated T-Bag more than Michael, so he didn't take the news well when they told him.

“I'm going to get Layla and Ruby shipped off to her mothers,” Lincoln told Sara as he walked to the door, hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans. Over Sara's shoulder he watched Michael obsess over the window latches, checking them three times each before running his nimble fingers along every joining pane of glass he could see. “He do that a lot?” Lincoln nodded towards Michael, his voice hushed.

Sara followed his eyeline and looked back to Lincoln with a sad look in her eye, shaking her head softly. “He’s worried Linc, real worried. Should I be scared?” She asked honestly, knowing that Michael was thinking of all the possibilities. Lincoln seemed to have a clearer head about the situation and she was praying for some kind of clarity from her brother. Lincoln had been furious when they filled him in, immediately ringing to check on his girls now he knew Theodore was within distance of them all. Sara was yet to hear the full story but their reactions were enough to let her know that they needed to put more precautions in place. 

“He's bad news, Sara,” Lincoln said dryly, pulling his hands from his jeans and giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. It was a reassurance, but also a warning. “How much did Michael tell you?”

Sara smiled at his attempt to comfort her, a rare occurrence for Lincoln unless it was affection shown to his girlfriend or her little one. Sara shrugged her shoulder and looked back to Michael, who was now on the phone to someone. She had no idea who, but she would put money on the fact it would be to do with security. “Not much, pretty much the same as you have. How bad of news are we talking?” Lincoln’s answer had done nothing to calm her nerves, mixed with the way that Michael was pacing the floor so much that she was going to have to check for holes. 

Lincoln sucked in a breath and rubbed his hands over his head the same way Michael always did. “He's a rapist, and a murderer, and...” Lincoln gritted his teeth, shaking his head a little as the next word left his mouth with disgust. “...a peadophile.” Lincoln thought of Ruby immediately and what might happen if T-Bag knew about her. His blood began to boil at the thought. “He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and if he wants revenge, like Michael said, it won't be as simple as an eye for an eye,” Lincoln motioned to his hand, pretending to chop it off with his other. “Bagwell will want more. More pain, more suffering. If he blames Michael, like Michael thinks he does, you are not safe.” Lincoln let Sara take in his words, watching her brow furrow slightly with his words before he gripped her shoulders a little harder and made her look at him. “Not you two,” he shook his head, motioning to Michael with a nod of his head. He swallowed hard and pointed a blunted finger at Sara directly. “You are not safe.”

Sara felt her blood run cold and she cowered slightly under Lincoln’s touch. He was scared for her, and it wasn’t an emotion she was used to feeling around the two people she trusted more than anything. She knew Michael was going to do anything in his power to protect her, but she didn’t want to live her life in such a way. She could see the look of panic on Lincoln’s face and knew he wanted the chance to explain the situation to Layla. It must be hard for him, having just worked up to courage to tell her everything about his past. She was amazing, thank goodness; and listened to everything before telling Lincoln that she loved him no matter what. It was music to Michael and Sara’s ears when he told them, that he had finally found someone worthy of his love. She let him go with a kiss to the cheek and a promise to ring him to check in after she had spoken to Michael. Turning back to him, she walked over to stop his pacing and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him back against her body as she kissed his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Michael tossed his cell phone to the couch, instantly relaxing into Sara's touch. It was the first time he had let his muscles loosen all evening and he covered Sara's hands with his own around his waist. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to her temple, letting his lips linger against the softness of her flesh. Michael twisted around in her arms and pulled her close, almost afraid to let her go. “I've hired someone to watch him,” he said coolly, rubbing his hands over her back. “I want to know where he is at all times.”

Sara relaxed in his arms and kissed his chest through his shirt. He relaxed as he held her and she let him gather all of the comfort that he needed from her. She didn’t want to know who his contact was or know they knew each other, she just wanted to do anything she could to settle his nerves. “Okay baby, we’ll get him. I’m safe.” She grasped his hand between her hands and kissed him deeply, trying to put all of her thoughts and feelings into the way her lips moved against his. 

Michael kissed her back, slanting his lips over hers and pulling her back until the back of his knees hit the couch. He tore his lips from hers and sank down onto the cushions with a huff, pulling her down onto his lap with a squeak. Sara straddled his lap and Michael caught her lips in his once more, his tongue darting out and teasing her bottom lip. He needed this. He has heard Sara telling him all day she as safe, that they would be okay, but right now he needed to feel it. “I need you, Sara,” Michael growled, his voice raspy and gravelling form his arousal. “Please,” he begged, his voice almost as watery as his eyes.

Michael was harsh with the way he grabbed at her skin, but she didn’t let out a complaint. He needed this, needed to feel her and she wasn’t going to say no to him. She kissed him back just as fiercely, their teeth clanking together as she tugged on his bottom lip. “You can have me baby.” She began to tug on his buttons, ripping open his shirt as she worked her mouth against his. “Take me Michael.” She growled against him, rocking her hips as she moved against his hardening member. 

Michael's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Sara's work blouse. She still hadn't changed from work in the urgency of the situation, and Michael almost tore the shirt open in his haste. His tongue dived deeper into Sara's mouth and she tasted like decaf coffee and carrots, probably from her healthy lunch. Her skin was sweet when his lips slipped to her jaw, nipping at the skin there and his heavy pants fogging on her skin. Michael held her head in one hand and palmed her now exposed breasts with the other, smirking when he felt her nipple pebble beneath his thumb. Michael's arousal was constricted painfully in his pants and he groaned when Sara ground against him. “Fuck...” he panted, dropping his hands to his belt and wrenching it open eagerly, unable to wait any longer for his erection to be free.

Sara eyed his erection hungrily and batted his hand away, unzipping his trousers quickly and reaching in to grasp hold of her treasure. She shot him a grin before taking him in both her hands, moving her fingers up and down slowly and her tongue invaded his mouth. She pumped him at the same pace her tongue massaged his, writhing in his lap as she tried to find her own friction against the throbbing heat between her thighs. “God, Michael. I need you.” She whined against his lips, her hands moving faster and she got him to full mast between her fingers. 

“You can have me,” Michael groaned breathlessly. Sara's hands twisted against his skin and it felt divine. Each stroke took him closer to a peak he knew would come too soon, but this wasn't about taking their time. They were wanton, lusting, needing each other in this exact moment and Michael was sure they wouldn't even fully disrobe to take advantage of each others pleasure. “I'm all yours,” Michael clenched his teeth as Sara skimmed her thumb over his sensitive tip and he threw his head back against the couch cushions, his fingernails digging into her thigh.

Sara felt him pulse in her palm, his member hot as she continued to pump him with their eyes locked. His eyes were heavy, fighting to stay open as his orgasm approached him. She knew he would release over her hands at any point, so quickly lifted her hands away. She pressed her lips against his to mute any protests that may fall from his lips, sucking his tongue into her mouth. When she pulled away, his erection was red and angry against his stomach. It looked painful, but she wasn’t ready to give in just yet. She wanted to have some fun with him, to make him forget their horrible day. She slid down onto her knees and swiped his tip over her lip, covering her mouth with precome as she bat her lashes at him. “Do you want me to taste you baby?” She asked quietly, her voice low as she purred out her words. 

With blurry vision, Michael nodded, biting his bottom lip into his mouth. It hurt, the pressure under his teeth almost as intense as the pressure in his erection. When Sara was coy, especially knelt between his legs, Michael was a slave to whatever she wanted to do to him. The hazel of her eyes glinted in the lounge lighting, a darkness behind them that was fuelled with desire and arousal. Michael grinned at her, biting the inside of his mouth as he flicked her tongue out over his tip to tease him, his hands gripping the edge of the couch cushions hard. “Oh baby,” he panted quickly, his heart beat taking off in his chest. “Put your mouth on me.”

Sara did as asked immediately, relaxing her throat as she opened her mouth and took him entirely in her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she moaned around him, sliding her tongue over the throbbing vein. She felt Michael’s hand grab onto her hair but she pulled back when he tightened on her locks. “No no Michael.” She chastised him, sucking a breath between her teeth. “You play by my rules.” She shook her head slowly and made sure he understood before kitten licking her way back down him length and swallowing around him. Her mouth tasted of his precome and she groaned around him, sending vibrations straight onto his cock. He was close already and Sara knew her tongue was his undoing, his thighs shaking as he was propelled towards his orgasm. When she knew he was about to release, she took him out of her mouth and held him tightly, stopping him from doing what he desperately needed and wanted. His pupils were blown wide and his face showed nothing but frustration. “Are you okay baby?” 

Slamming his head into the back of the couch, Michael clenched his fist hard at his side, digging his nails into his palm as he desperately tried not to come. “Fuck...” he laughed, sighing heavily. “You're a tease,” he rolled his head forward when his white vision subsided and the pressure in his groin ebbed away. “I like it,” he smirked, never having felt the thrill of being edged before. “Do it again,” Michael commanded darkly, his entire body already addicted to the feeling of an orgasm being snatched away at the last second.

Sara smirked at him, her naughty husband completely at her mercy. She crawled back up his body and took him in her hand again, pumping slowly over the flesh warmed from her mouth. He was oozing for her, and she leant down to suck on his hardened nipple while her hand continued to move over him. She twisted her fist and swiped her thumb over the head of him, exactly how she knew he liked it. She felt him twitch, his hips lifting off the couch and into her hand. She moved over to give the same treatment to his other nipple, letting him rut up into her hand as he chased his high. He let out a cry and Sara immediately took her hand away from him, not allowing him his release once more. “Are you sure you don’t want to come baby?” She asked cheekily, knowing full well she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. 

Hissing through his teeth Michael began to shake, his release creeping up on him once more and then being ripped from him with such intensity his vision speckled white once more. But he didn't come. He wouldn't, not until he was inside of his wife, but right now he was loving the way his body was reacting to her assault. Michael bobbing his feet on the floor, his semi clothed body suddenly very fidgety. He cast a glazed over look at Sara, shaking his head like a caught child and licked his lips hungrily. “I'm sure,” he breathed, his voice broken. “I want you naked though,” he growled, tugging on the fabric of her open blouse until it fell down over her shoulders. “Take it all off, baby.”

Sara winked before she stood up for Michael, slowly shaking off her shirt. She playfully twirled it around her head before throwing it into a corner of their living room. She took off her bra next, letting Michael watch her movements as she gave herself a tweak and got her nipples to erect fully. She let out a soft moan, eyeing Michael’s cock as she did so. She trailed her hand flat down her stomach and reached her trousers, before unbuttoning them and pulling them off with her underwear in one go. Her socks followed quickly after and she stood bare before him, his eyes roaming around her naked body. She scrambled to get back onto his body, her legs spreading either side of his hips as she slid his erection around her empty centre. She was dripping for him, seeing the reaction he had for her being her undoing as she moved against his member. She finally let him sink into the tip, not holding back on the loud moan she let out. It was bordering on pornographic and she threw her head back in ecstasy. She clenched around him and left him where he was, not letting him sink any further inside of her. “God, that feels good.” The burn of the stretch was welcomed as she rocked against him, her hands planted on his chest as she moved. 

“Fuck, Sara,” Michael gasped on a quivering voice. His entire body screamed internally, begging for eruption and Michael began to shake. He was only inside her a tiny amount but her muscles were already clenching around his tip and he was fighting off his orgasm once more as she moved. “Baby...not...yet...” he bit out and Sara let him slip from her folds as he growled behind his teeth, again pinching his eyes closed and fighting off the pulsing in his erection. “Fuck..” he panted as his release subsided once more and he relaxed a little, heavy bones sinking into the couch cushions. Michael peeled his eyes open and looked at Sara lazily, her wicked smirk accompanying the way she bit her bottom lip as she gently slid her sopping folds over the length of him. “You are enjoying this, aren't you?” 

Sara grinned as she slid herself over his length, rocking against him as she held herself up with her palms flat to his chest. His skin was slick with sweat due to holding back for so long, and she bit her lip as she rolled against him. “Fuck yeah.” She moaned again, leaning down to plant her lips against his. She ached to keep him deep inside of her but held off in favour of making Michael suffer for just that bit longer. If he was focusing on her, he wasn’t focusing on anything else and therefore her plan was working. 

“I'm going to come so hard,” Michael grunted, stilling her movements over him with a powerful grip to her hips. He sat forward, resting his clammy forehead to the crook of her neck, nuzzling his face into her neck and kissing her sweet, sticky skin. Michael panted hard, his breathe erratic and shallow. Sara hand was over his heartbeat and she drummed her fingers on his skin in time with his pounding heartbeats, his resolve finally giving in when she brushed her hand over his over sensitive nipple. “I want to come now, baby,” he purred on a ragged breath, kissing the underside of her jaw. “Make me come.”

Sara grasped hold of his neck quickly, tipping his head as she locked her hand over his throat. He looked at her and she leered back at him, hoping her face resembled a form of anger. “You’ll come when I say you can come.” She tightened her grip, continuing to roll her hips against him as she pressed into his skin. She was close herself, and didn’t hold back as she rocked against him to reach her peak. She threw her head back as she exploded against him, feeling her release flood onto his erection as she rode her high. He kept his eyes on her, his pupils blown wide as she her hand made a mark on his chest. Taking pity on him and finally recovered from her orgasm, she grasped hold of him with her free hand and sank onto his entire length. She didn’t let up on her hold on him, willing him to argue with what she wanted. 

Michael stomach fell away from him as soon as Sara sank down onto him. He was struggling and fighting his orgasm was taking everything out of him. “God, baby...” he whimpered, finally relaxing his body and letting her ride him slowly. Without warning, Michael felt the surge of blood to his groin and warned Sara quickly with a shake of his head, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. “...I wanna come...” he begged feebly, legs quivering under her.

Sara rose above him before slamming back down, her lips swirling against him as she did so. She moved his head to look at her again and kept her hand on his throat, his eyes widening as she toyed with his airways under her fingertips. “Come for me Michael.” She demanded, rocking her hips and slamming her clit against him. She felt her second orgasm crash over her and Michael followed, emptying his load inside of her. Nothing felt better than finally going without condoms again, being able to feel her husband fill her as he finally released. She let go of her hold on his neck slightly so he could speak. “Better baby?” She spoke against his lips, relaxing her body against him.

“My god..” Michael all but collapsed, his orgasm ripping through him like a tsunami, destroying everything in its wake. Michael had never come so hard and for so long, his cock still pulsing inside of Sara as she spoke. His entire body felt heavy, spent, wrecked beyond all imagination and he let out a puff of air between his lips. He ran his hands over his face, wiping away the sweat that had covered his skin and fell back against the couch even harder. “Fuck...” he chuckled cupping Sara's face in his hands and pulling her to him for a kiss that made her toes curl.

Sara worked her lips against Michael’s, giving him as good as she got as and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He jerked against her and she pulled away to wince, feeling overly sensitive as Michael stayed inside of her. “Was that okay for you Mr Scofield?” She questioned against his face, moving her hands finally from his throat to stroke across his cheek. 

Michael's lips twisted in a sideways grin and he furrowed his brow in thought. “We might have to do it again,” Michael smirked, brushing Sara's hair behind her ear tenderly. “You know, just to make sure,” he teased, lacing his fingers with hers. Michael lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the tips of each of her fingers in turn, taking his time to worship any part of Sara's body. He particularly loved her hands because of the way she used them, her skills beyond that of anyone he had ever met. What Sara couldn't do with her touch wasn't worth thinking about. Michael noticed he was still rock solid inside of her and shot a glance down to where they were joined, arching his brow in surprise as his erection. “Is this normal, doctor?” He smiled at her, lifting his gaze to her once more as he rutted his hips a little. Michael had read about edging to orgasm on the internet, how it made orgasms longer, more intense and how being edged could keep an erection for hours.

Sara felt him inside of her, rutting herself against his member as he stirred against her insides. She was sore, but never too sore for another round with her God of a husband that lay beneath her. She kissed his lips softly at his comments, kissing the cheeky grin off his face as he spoke. “For research purposes, for the good of humanity.” She confirmed, nodding her head professionally before collapsing against his chest in a fit of giggles. “I think you like when I tease you.” She pressed a kiss against his chest before moving to his ear to whisper to him. “You like me teasing you, like my hands around your neck. Don’t you baby?” She whispered huskily into his ear, biting on his lobe as she lifted her hips only to slam back down on his lap. 

Michael's jaw clenched and a low growl escaped from his throat. His already sensitive tip was clamped inside of Sara, her hot, wet core enveloping him again. He felt the familiar rush of blood to his skin, prickling all of his hairs to attention as his hands shot out to still her movements. Michael felt like he was still coming, each drag along the inside of Sara's walls causing him to shake under her, extending his pleasure. “I love it when you're in control,” Michael purred against her face, running his hands up her sides and brushing his thumbs over the outer curve of her breasts. “God, is this what it feels like when you come multiple times?” Michael blinked, still amazed at the way his body was reacting to her. “It's amazing,” Michael grinned and smacked her ass hard, jerking his hips a little until he felt Sara's muscles grip at him again, his entire body quivering as he fought the urge to pull away. His pleasure was bordering on pain, but it was so good.

Sara yelped at the slap on her skin, but it soon turned into a moan. She felt Michael quiver inside of her and knew if he was going to be able to come again, to see what it’s like for her when it happens multiple times. She threw her head forward and rested her forehead against his, panting against his mouth. “It feels so good, each time is more intense.” She commented truthfully, knowing that each orgasm knocked something out of her until she was a sweaty and sated mess. She did an experimental roll of her hips, seeing how Michael reacted as she approached her peak for a third time. She could spend her life like this, stuck in an endless loop of orgasms and bliss with her husband. Nothing satisfied her more than her husband buried in her to the hilt, unable to kiss as they simply moaned into each others mouths. She was impressed with his stamina usually, but tonight was something else. 

When Sara moved, he had to stop her again. He hadn't even moved inside of her, and Sara had only moved slightly, but the intensity of his impending orgasm was too much once more. “Baby...” Michael moaned against her lips, eyes pinched closed and fingers digging into her skin. His words were a warning more than anything because if she continued to move in the way she was, Michael was going to come again. His entire body had been in a suspended state of arousal and Michael felt like he was buzzing all over. “...I can't hold...I'm going to come again if you keep moving.”

Sara grinned wickedly at him, rolling her hips with abandon this time. She wanted Michael to feel as intensely as she did, to experience the feeling of being able to come more than once whilst inside of her. She began to move again, rising her hips as she pressed onto his chest again. She began to suck at his earlobe, knowing it was a sensation that drove him insane as her hips snapped back down. Her moves became erratic, no finesse in them as she moved for him to reach his high. Hers were fast approaching, but she held off in order to come again when he did. “Come again baby. Come inside me.” She begged him, knowing he would never deny her what she wanted.

Michael entire body felt like he was numb, a boneless sensation invading every fibre of his being. There was nothing to describe how he felt when he come the second time, having never lost his erection from the first eruption of pleasure from his body. Michael couldn't fell anything but the white hot pull inside of his body, his release firing deep into Sara as he cried out her name. There was a white blur behind his eyes, his chest heaving with shallow breathes that caught in the back of his throat each time in inhaled. His breath was hot on Sara's face, his whimpering almost full on crying when his orgasm tore through him. If Michael didn't know better, he thought he might be dead, the sense of euphoria taking hold over his whole, paralysed body.

Michael was limp beneath her, his entire body unresponsive to her as his orgasm took it out of him. His mouth wasn’t responding to her lips, and his eyes refused to open. She would be worried if she hadn’t experienced the same sensation, but it had happened to her at the hands of Michael himself. It gave her a sense of pride that she was reduced him to such a state. “Michael.” She whispered into his ear, trying to coax him back to the land of living. “Come back to me baby.” 

“Oh my god...” Michael breathed with wonderment. It was all he could say and he lifted his heavy arms up around her body. Michael pulled her to his chest, finally going soft inside of her with a sigh. He finally rolled his eyes to focus on the ceiling above them, blinking rapidly to try and narrow his blurry vision. “I've never...I didn't know...fuck,” Michael chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Sara laughed against his chest, her amusement at his reaction muffled as she pressed against his skin. “Your wife is pretty amazing, isn’t she?” She asked, kissing his chest as she relaxed completely against him. She wasn’t ready for him to slip from her body, even though he had finally gone soft inside of her. Now she knew how good they both felt from this, Sara knew it was something she would be doing often. 

“Absolutely the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me,” Michael gave her a squeeze. “I love you.” 

Sara burrowed herself further against his chest, basking in the warm he provided her. “I love you too baby.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, sleep claiming her as soon as she settled.


	34. Chapter 34

Sara walked into her office, rolling her shoulders back as she worked at the kinks that had developed throughout the day. She felt like a walking zombie, going from patient to patient with a smile glued to her face. She hoped it reached her eyes, but she was exhausted. It had been almost a week since their encounter with Theodore, and Michael had yet to relax on his worrying. CCTV had been installed at their home and Sara felt like she continued to watch over her shoulder at every occasion. As well as Michael being completely insatiable. That gave her a small smile, she thought just trying for a baby was exhausting but they had faced nothing yet. She walked to her desk and finally noticed that large bouquet of flowers on her desk. Smiling, she reached for the envelope to read the card where Michael always left her a sweet message.  
These flowers are as red as your hair, as red as your blood. Everything reminds me of you. T.B  
Sara dropped the letter like it had burned her hand, and had to cup her mouth to stop her screaming. She reached into her bag on the floor for her phone, selecting Michael’s number immediately. It rang out and Sara let out a cry of frustration. Had he been here? Had he left them personally in her office? She was shaking, feeling sick to the stomach as she checked behind her just in case. She didn’t want to be alone and was in no position to drive, so decided to call Lincoln. After Michael, she was sure he would protect her from any creep that crossed her path. 

Lincoln sat down at his breakfast bar, plate in hand and a huge home made BLT stacked high on it. He settled on the high, chrome stool, shirt half open and sleeves rolled half way up his arm. The smell of crispy bacon and freshly cut tomatoes dusted with a fine layer so sea salt filled his nostrils and he smacked his lips together hungrily. Lincoln sucked in an excited breath through his teeth, grabbing each side of the three tiered sandwich and lifting it to his eye level. He was a sandwich master, even if he did say so himself. Just as he was about to take a bite of the heavenly triple decked sandwich in front of him, his phone rang, buzzing across the surface of the bar. He groaned, setting his sandwich back down when he saw Sara's name flash up on the glass screen and answered the call immediately. “Hey Sara, what's up?”

“He’s.. been here. Lincoln, flowers.” Sara’s thoughts weren’t coherent, and she struggled to sting a sentence together. She was shaking, so much so that she had to hold her phone with two hands. She swallowed the urge to throw up, wanting nothing more than to cry into her husband’s chest. She couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her, and continued to look over her shoulder as she waited for Lincoln to try and decipher what she was trying to say. 

“Wait, Sara, slow down,” Lincoln urged, pushing his sandwich aside and jumping to his feet. He paced the kitchen, desperately searching for his car keys amongst the organized chaos of his bachelor pad. He really needed to take Layla up on her offer of tidying his place. “What happened? Where are you?”

Sara choked on her own words, trying to calm herself down in order to speak clearly. “He’s been here Linc. Left me flowers.” She looked at them again and without thinking, knocked them onto the floor. The vase they rested in smashed on the floor and covered it in water. The red flowers swam in it, petals flying across the floor at the impact. “Blood, my blood.” The swimming flowers turned her blood cold, and she had visions of herself in the same position; blood pouring on the floor as she lay lifeless. 

“Your blood?” Lincoln frowned, finally locating his keys under a two day old newspaper. Lincoln wrenched his coat from the back of the barstool and threw it over his shoulders, pushing his arms through the sleeves awkwardly fast. “Sara, where are you? Are you hurt?” Lincoln pleaded, quickly, stopping in his tracks when he realised he had no idea where he was rushing off to.

Sara looked around the room again and finally realised she wasn’t answering any of the questions fired at her by her brother. “I’m at work Linc.” She answered, looking back down at the bag that lay at her feet. She had a thought and quickly picked it up, feeling relief as she took hold of her house keys. At least he hadn’t taken them when he invaded the private space of her work office. “He’s been here, Theodore has been in my office.” The words sounded foreign on her tongue as she spoke them, sending a shiver down her spine as if saying it out loud suddenly made it real. 

It took Lincoln a few moment to realise who she meant, but when he finally did, he was absolutely horrified. “T-Bag?” he growled, pulling the door out of its frame so hard it was surprised he didn't rip it from its hinges. “Find someone. Find Katie,” Lincoln said calmly. “Sara, are you listening. I need you to find people.” The last thing Lincoln wanted was Sara to be alone, especially if T-Bag was hanging around the hospital. It was then that he also realised why she was calling him, and not her husband. “Where is Michael?”

Sara didn’t want to cause panic around the hospital, but Michael had already made her tell Katie about the situation. It made her husband feel better, so she was willing to do anything. Sara nodded against the phone as if Lincoln could see her, and walked back towards the door. “Find Katie, yeah.” She finally found her voice, scared to grip the door handle in case someone else was on the other side. She finally pulled open the door and felt relief when she was greeted with any empty corridor, bar a few doctors running to their next appointment. She was scanning each face in case Theodore had donned a uniform, settling into life in the hospital as she knew he was capable of. “He’s at work, he didn’t answer his phone. I called you.” 

“I know, I know,” Lincoln soothed, tearing the phone from his ear to quickly send his brother a text message. “Keep talking to me, Sara,” Lincoln told her firmly, weaving in and out of traffic as he made a tyre screeching exit from his parking garage.

Sara finally found Katie’s office but she wasn’t there, and she realised that her friend had probably run over her shift. She sat in Katie’s chair and waited for the door to open, listening to Lincoln tear down the road. “Katie’s not here. I haven’t seen him, but I can smell him. Is that weird?” She asked her brother, the smell having not left her nostrils since she walked into her office. “That’s weird isn’t it?” She rambled, absent-mindedly tapping her fingernails on Katie’s glass desk. 

“No, Sara, it's not weird,” Lincoln assured her, his eyes scanning random people on the pavement. Michael had told him T-Bag looked different but he would still recognise him a mile away. Lincoln pulled up into the hospital not even bothering to lock his car as he jumped from the driver's seat and thundered across the parking lot. “Still there?” Lincoln prompted as the line fell silent. His phone buzzed against his head and Lincoln took a quick look into the screen seeing Michael's name upon the display. “Sara, I'm in the hospital now, I'll be with you soon. Michael is calling, okay? Let me talk to him.”

Katie walked in the room and noticed the terrified look on Sara’s face, immediately crossing the room and throwing her arms around her friend. “Katie’s here Linc, ask for her office.” Sara ended the call to allow Linc to speak to her husband, grateful to not have to repeat what had happened to him. She knew Michael would run straight to her, literally if it was required. “He was at the hospital Katie, he came for me.” Sara didn’t need to say a name, didn’t want to speak it again. The look of horror on Katie’s face made her pull her friend closer, holding Sara closer to her chest as if to protect her from any threat she may face. 

Lincoln slid his thumb over the screen of his phone as soon as Sara had hung up. “Michael,” he said simply, his voice hurried and his eyes searching the signs in the hospital.

“Linc, what's wrong? I got your message. Are you okay? Are the girls okay?” Michael's worry was evident in his voice and his first thought was something must be wrong with Layla or Ruby.

“It's T-Bag,” Lincoln said simply.

“Where?” Michael's voice was low and gruff, his anger clear.

“The hospital,” Lincoln kept his tone short, rushing up a flight of stairs with a squeak on his shoes. He grabbed the handrails on each step, pulling himself up faster.

“What?” Michael growled. “Sara...”

“She's fine, Michael. I'm here now,” Lincoln stopped dead in front of Katie's office when he saw the flash of Sara's red hair through the etched glass. “The son of a bitch sent her flowers, Michael. It freaked her out when she couldn't contact you.”

It wasn't until Lincoln had extended his sentence past a simple few syllables that Michael realised the vibrating in his pocket had been Sara trying to contact him. His sudden guilt washed over him and he stomped his feet against the padded carpet hallway towards his boss's office. Michael had told him about his past, and the man was discreet, so when he had mentioned their current predicament, he was more than willing to allow him to leave work at a moments notice. All Michael had to do was tell him. “I'll be right there.”

Sara snapped her head up at the sound of the door opening, moving so fast that she gave herself a crick. When she saw it was Lincoln, she physically relaxed and massaged the pain she had caused herself from the movement. “Hi Linc.” She sent him a warm smile. He pulled her from Katie and surrounded her in his arms, letting her rest against his shoulder. Katie let Sara go, smiling at the relief she got from feeling Sara with the Burrows brother. When Sara had told her of her predicament, she had been terrified to let Sara out of her sight. She knew of Michael’s past but it had never bothered her, it only now causing her concern due to them all being at risk. Sara continued to shake despite being held, and Katie had yet to find out what had happened to scare her this much. “Sara, is he here? I can tell security.” Sara shook her head against Lincoln and pulled away with a soft smile. “I don’t know Katie, but I want to wait for Michael.” 

“Michael's on his way,” Lincoln told Sara softly, rubbing his hands over her arms in an attempt to soothe her shaking. Lincoln shot a look at Katie and shook his head. “We can't tell anyone about this.”

At Lincoln’s words, Sara heard Michael calling out for her down the corridor. He must of passed reception without stopping to ask where she was, too determined to get to her. She didn’t even stop to think about how he had managed to get to her so far, ripping herself out of Lincoln’s arms and throwing the door open. “Michael, I’m here.” She sobbed at the sight of him, staying in the room as he ran towards her. Not wanting to cause a scene, she let him enter the room before throwing herself into his arms. He caught her quickly and wrapped her up, immediately soothing her nerves and settling her anxiety. 

Michael held her so tight that he thought he might be hurting her, but Sara simply clawed at his back through his jacket trying to get closer to him. Michael held the back of her head, holding her face in his shoulder and stroking his fingers through her locks. “It's okay, it's okay,” Michael chanted, shooting a glance at Lincoln over her shoulder. His brother nodded at him with understanding, and wandered towards the huge office window, looking out over Chicago.

“What does he want, Michael?” Lincoln asked softly, his breath fogging up the window pane.

Michael closed his eyes and laid his face sideways on the top of Sara's head, sighing with relief. The second Lincoln had told him what had happened, he had sped to the hospital. All he wanted was to make sure Sara was safe, to take her in his arms and feel safe. There was nothing quite like her embrace and the whole world fell away from them in that moment.

“Me,” Michael said dryly,a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Why?” Lincoln turned to him, his voice hushed but his deep baritone reverberating around the office.

Michael smoothed his hands down the side of Sara's face, brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheeks and wiping away her stray tears. His eyes flicked over hers, blurry and awash with relief. Without taking his eyes from Sara, he told everyone in the room the conclusion he had come to over the last week. “He lost his hand during the escape and he wants revenge.” Michael shot a look to his brother. “I'm the one he is blaming.”

“That ridiculous,” Lincoln scoffed. “Abruzzi cut his damn hand off.”

Sara’s head span as she took in the information. Why would he want Michael when it wasn’t truly his fault? “He was here Michael, he came to my office.” Sara knew she didn’t know for sure, and she didn’t want to cause anymore panic than necessary but she was terrified. She would remember his smell anywhere, and it had lingered in her nose since she had left her office. 

Katie watched Michael comfort her friend and looked at the time. She felt incredibly guilty but her girls needed her, and she knew Sara was in safe hands. “Call me if you need me honey. Emma and Lily have a play tonight so I’ve got to shoot.” She apologised, kissing Sara’s cheek and squeezing Michael’s arm as she slid out of the room. The situation was surreal for her, and all she wanted to do was give her girls a kiss and seek comfort in her husband. 

Lincoln gave Katie a sweet smile and gave her a small wave. She left with a soft click of the door and Lincoln turned back to Michael, the brothers silently talking without saying a word. They both knew why Michael was to blame. Lincoln was too big to take down and everyone else was dead or back in prison. Only they didn't think Sara had to know the particulars of their escape in such detail.

Sara lifted her head up at the silence, and saw the brothers sharing looks. She hated when they spoke with their eyes, feeling entirely left out of their wordless conversation. “This involves me too, Scofield, remember?” Sara held up her left hand, as if exaggerating her point. “Start talking boys.” She practically demanded, waiting not so patiently for them to begin. 

Michael and Lincoln shared a look, eyes skimming over each others features hurriedly. Lincoln wasn't about to tell Michael's wife about what had happened, and he was silently telling him so as well.

“Hey man,” Lincoln began, holding out his hands in surrender. “She's your wife.”

Michael sighed and turned back to Sara. Her eyes were wide, eager for his explanation, and it pained him to say these things to her, but if T-Bag had made her the object of his affections, she needed to know why. Michael gave her arm a little squeeze, enjoying the warmth under his fingertips. He licked his lips nervously and lifted his gaze, meeting her hazel orbs and offering her a weak smile. “When we escaped, to ensure he would actually get somewhere, T-Bag handcuffed himself to me...”

“...And one of our party wasn't too keen on the idea,” Lincoln interjected, one hand on his hip and the other huge paw running over his shaven scalp.

Sara nodded as she listened to their story, taking in all of the information given to her. She didn’t want any secrets, not with something as serious as this. If she was going up against someone like Theodore Bagwell, she wanted to know everything she could. She needed to protect herself, to try and protect her family. She was only grateful that her and Michael were still trying for a family, could only imagine the terror they would face if their child was involved. Theodore was clearly a jealous man, still resentful when everyone else had managed to move on. She looked to Michael and gave him a soft smile, knowing how difficult it was for him. She wanted to offer any support she could, and gave him a small peck to let him know that she was still there. He hated talking of him past and part of Sara wondered if Michael still thought that she might run. “Okay, carry on.” She pushed, wanting to know where the story was headed. 

“A mob boss named John Abruzzi was with us. He wasn't a fan on T-bag...” Michael went on.

“He had kids of his own,” Lincoln butted in again and gave Sara a look of understanding. They all knew T-Bag was a sexual offender and had molested children and it was one of the reason Abruzzi hated him so much.

“We never needed T-Bag to escape. He found out and it was easier to let him think we were a team than to risk him blowing the whole operation.” Michael stepped away from Sara briefly to rest against Katie's desk, his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms over his chest.

“Should have had him killed in gen pop,” Lincoln scoffed.

“Linc...” Michael warned and Lincoln turned away from them with a wave of the hand.

Missing the warmth of her husband, she followed him and leant by his side at Katie’s desk. She could tell it was bringing up bad memories for the both of them and she felt another wave of hatred for the reason they were even having to discuss this. “So what did John do?” Sara asked, trying to piece together the story for herself to save the brothers from having to share any more than necessary. 

“Just outside of the prison, we found an old barn...” Michael began but again, ever impatient, Lincoln spun to face them and finished his sentence.

“Abruzzi cut his damn hand off!” Lincoln said with agitation. Michael always did take too long to get to the point.

“And we left him there,” Michael said sadly. He had never been so conflicted in all his life, because even though T-Bag was the most vile of creatures ever to cross his path, he was still another human being. Cutting off his hand, however obscene, was something Michael would never have sanctioned. 

“Come on, Michael!” Lincoln growled, pacing toward his brother and jabbing him in the chest with a rigid finger.

“It wasn't part of the plan!” Michael shouted.

“The plan...the plan...” Lincoln mocked, stabbing at his brother's chest again.

“The plan wasn't to hurt anyone!” Michael stiffened instantly and rose to his brother's challenge. “I would have found another way!” Michael shouted stepping so close to Lincoln his breath fogged on his stubbly cheeks and their foreheads nearly touched.

Lincoln didn't back down and flattened his palms against Michael's broad chest, pushing his brother back into the desk. “You god damn plans!” Lincoln bellowed, his voice vibrating from his chest.

Michael bounced back at his brother, propelling himself forward and grabbing Lincoln's shirt. He bunched the material up in his hands and pushed his brother backwards, pulling him back towards him instantly and headbutting Lincoln. The pain in Michael's forehead was overshadowed by the hurt he felt by his brother's words. “They saved your life!” Michael growled, shaking with anger as Lincoln clutched his nose and inspected his fingers for blood.

Sara watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, having never witnessed such a scene between the two brothers. They had shown nothing but compassion and admiration for one another since she met them both, so this was a shock to the system. She let them quarrel until she saw Michael grab at Lincoln’s shirt. She was too late to stop Michael from smacking his head onto Lincoln’s, but quickly stepped in front of him before the scene escalated further. “Michael! Stop this. Lincoln isn’t the enemy here.” She lightly chastised, knowing he was going to beat himself up about the situation later. “This is the one time we need to pull together, to be a family.” Sara brought her hands up to cup his face and lightly trailed her fingers over the bump on his head in an attempt to soothe the pain he must be feeling. When his features softened, she turned back to address the both of them. “The past is the past, we don’t need to bring it up again. We need to make a plan, because this is my workplace. He knows where I work and where my office is, it’s dangerous for all of us.” She tried to reason with them both, assessing Lincoln’s face from afar to check for any damage other than the bruise he was surely going to be sporting for the foreseeable future. 

“Sara's right,” Lincoln panted, his voice nasally because he was pressing against his nose. “Emotions are running high right now. We are all a little...”

“Scared,” Michael finished for him and locked eyes with his brother in a silent apology. They both had families they were looking out for now but Sara was absolutely right. They had to stick together. “He wants me, so let's give him what he wants.” Michael had fabricated many plans since learning of T-Bag's return, and despite his best interests, none of them had ended well. Maybe this was the best scenario anyway. “We'll set up a meeting with him and the police...”

“No cops,” Lincoln grunted, rubbing his neck.

“Linc, we are not criminals anymore. We are not on their radar, trust me.”

Sara pressed her hand against Michael’s chest as she wound an arm around his waist, pulling him to her to offer some support. She knew he was just as scared as her, and wanted to assure him that he had her to lean back on in times that he may feel weak. She turned to face Michael and tried to ignore Lincoln for the moment. “Do you think that would work? Setting up a plan to catch him? I don’t like the thought of you using yourself as bait.” Sara already had many possibly scenario ending running through her mind and none of them ended up Michael back in her arms. She was terrified. 

Michael looked at Sara sadly. “It's all we got.”

 

The warehouse was cold. A few days had passed since Michael had heard from T-Bag and he just hoped he was willing to take the bait. T-Bag was the lowest scum of the earth. A filthy cretin, a deplorable man, a hypocritical oxymoron of religious believes and virtues and smart. He was sneaky smart, deceptive and conniving, and Michael was afraid of this whole deal going sideways. He paced back and forth across the roughened concrete, tapping his cell phone into his palm, the slapping sound filling the empty space. 

Lincoln roughly grabbed onto the material of Michael’s shirt as he walked passed him again, halting him in his pacing before he walked a hole into the floor. “Stop panicking Mikey, your plans don’t fail.” He commented proudly, trying to stop the worrying he knew was inevitable in situations such as this. It took a lot for Lincoln to be on board, not wanting to have anything to do with the police. It felt strange to be working alongside them instead of against them, but he’d do anything when his families safety was at risk. 

Michael gripped onto the phone in his hand, his fingertips turning white. “I should have gone with her,” Michael grunted to himself, staring at the blank screen. Sara had left him with a quick kiss and a smile, promising to text him when she had reached Layla's and was safe with her and Ruby. It had been over an hour. “Something is wrong.”

Lincoln had to physically close his eyes to stop them from rolling, not wanting to anger Michael anymore. He knew he’d be the same if he hadn’t heard from Layla, but Sara had a distance to drive and would of called if a situation had arose. “You’ve got a strong girl. She’s safe, she’ll be fine.” He tried to pacify Michael’s thoughts, but knew it would do nothing for his brothers worries until he received a text from his wife. 

Michael had no time to answer before his phone buzzed in his hand, his eyes snapping open and to the screen immediately. It was a message from Sara.

'I'm safe now.'

The curtness of Sara's message made Michael frown. It wasn't like Sara to be so blunt and to not even sign her message with a kiss. Michael looked at Lincoln, his eyes twitching with worry. “Something doesn't feel right, Linc.”

Lincoln took the phone from Michael and studied the words, scanning the few of their messages that he could see without having to across further up. It was definitely more blunt than Sara had ever put before, and he couldn’t imagine his sister in law to not want to reassure her husband of her safety when she knew it was his main concern. He furrowed his brow but handed the phone back, trying to hide the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. “Let’s just wait for the scumbag, then we can go and check on her.” Trying to keep a level head, he focused on the task at hand and his desire to have Theodore Bagwell back behind bars. 

The police were close by at least, and Michael knew T-Bag wouldn't turn up an opportunity to be in the same room with him again. As disgusting as the man was, he was nothing if not a man of his word. If he said something, he meant it. If he wanted someone dead, they would disappear. The thought sent a shiver up Michael's spine and he began pacing once more. The plan was laid out. Both of them were wearing wires and all they had to do was get T-Bag to admit he was actually Thoedore Bagwell, and the police would have their man. It sounded so easy and so simple, Michael just had a feeling something would go wrong. “Come on...” Michael growled with impatience. 

Lincoln rolled his eyes at Michael’s pacing, realising that nothing he could say or do would be able to stop his brother from worrying. He got it, the overwhelming feeling of needing to keep everyone he loved safe. But Lincoln was safe in the knowledge that Layla was curled up with her little girl, where all Michael had was a text. He heard footsteps and turned around, hoping to be faced with the man himself. But it was just Michael, who had walked over to the doorway and was now crouched down. “What are you doing over there? Get back.” He practically growled out, unsure with why Michael was straying from the plan they had spoke about so tirelessly. 

“Can you hear that?” Michael whispered, straining his ears and leaning towards the noise. Michael's brow knitted together as he searched for the source of the ringing, the shrill bell noise seemingly louder towards Lincoln. “Look over there,” Michael instructed, pointing beyond Lincoln's bulk to a trash can behind him.

Lincoln finally trained into the noise that Michael heard before him, and set off at a fast pace towards the can in the corner of the warehouse. He warily lifted the lid and dropped it to the floor, a crash echoing as it dropped onto the concrete. The bin was full of rubbish, and an old model phone lay on top. Michael had joined him by the time he spotted the phone, and took hold of it before he got the chance to protest. He unlocked the phone and Lincoln had to catch him as his legs gave out from underneath him. He clutched the phone in his hand, his knuckles white and giving Lincoln a scare that he was going to crush it. “What is it Mikey?” He asked carefully, scared of what answer his brother was going to give and a thousand possibilities running through his head. 

For a split second Michael was beyond hurt, his legs giving out and Lincoln catching him before he collided with the floor. His ragged breathing steadied as his hurt turned to anger, the rage within him bubbling to the surface. He thrust the phone into Lincoln's hand and thought he might break his jaw with how hard he was clenching it. “I'll kill him,” Michael growled before he realised he was still wearing a wire. “If he hurts her...” 

Lincoln looked down at the phone, feeling sick rise in his throat as the image swam in front of his eyes. It was like it was taunting them both with the image of Sara, tape across her mouth and hands bound together. She didn’t look harmed as he studied the photo, no sign of blood on her face. Her head was behind held up by someone pulling on her hair, the phone held at an awkward angle as if to threaten them some more by showing them everything he could be capable of. “We’re going to get him Michael.” He growled out, pulling Michael close to him and steadying his shoulders. He turned around and called for help, waiting for the police to flood in the room as he watched Michael with a cautious eye.


	35. Chapter 35

The park was busy, but not too busy to find a willing victim. Victim was maybe the wrong word. It was going to be this persons lucky day! They would be playing a big role in an even greater scheme, and there was only one thing that was currently getting people excited. The internet was a glorious thing. T-Bag had done a little research and the public displays of affection had gone so far now, people were proposing whilst being filmed. It was idiotic. Absolutely ridiculous. And would be the perfect ruse. With a pristine smile tinted with evil, T-Bag scanned the crowd for the perfect cog to fit his machine.

Tess walked through the park, a spring in her step as she swung her bag on her arm. Tonight was the night, she was sure of it. She was positive that Bradley was going to ask her to move in, and she couldn’t wait! She planned her outfit in her head, making a mental checklist of all the things she needed to do before meeting him for dinner. Their 2 year anniversary had just gone and she felt so ready to wake up next to him every day and come home to him after a long shift at work. She was stopped in her tracks by a man a fair bit older than her, and she stumbled on her own feet as she finally looked up at him. He wore a warm smile and she couldn’t help smiling back at him. “Can I help you?” She asked brightly, not wanting anything to put a downer on her day as the wind whipped around her hair. 

“I hope so,” T-Bag beamed, leaning his entire body sideways to follow his head. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled his phone from his pocket, tapping the screen a few times and hardly helping the grunt of satisfaction that passed his lips. He spun the phone towards Tess and grinned. “This lovely lady is my fiancée,” he drawled, his accent thick. Pinching his fingers to the screen, he swipe them open and zoomed in on Sara's wedding ring. “See that? That was my dear old mother's, God rest her soul...”

Tess eyed the picture with happiness swimming in her eyes, looking at the rings with a smile on her face. Still confused, she looked back up at his face and shrugged her shoulders. “What can I help you with?” She couldn’t picture the two together as a couple, but each to their own. She was sure some said that about her and Bradley. At the thought of her boyfriend, the visibly swooned again; longing to be with him and get on with their day together. 

“Oh forgive my filibustering,” he said with a chuckle, popping the phone back into his pocket. “I am a might ashamed of the way that ring came to rest on her sweet finger,” he said quickly, clapping his hands together. “I want to do it right, romantically...” he let his lips curl into that grin again. “Maybe, you can help me?” The glint in Tess's eyes told him he was onto a winner, her broad smile and ringless finger only proving that she was indeed a hopeless romantic and would love the idea.

Tess cupped her mouth and sighed dramatically, her eyes widening as she realised what she was being asked. “You want me to help you propose?” She asked, her voice high as the excitement ran through her veins. “Of course!” She clapped her hands together happily, wanting to help this man and his lady in whatever way she could. 

“Well, lucky day!” T-Bag sang. He licked his lips, setting his plan in motion. Turning around he spied a man casually standing against a tree, preoccupied with the cell phone in front of him. Perfect. T-Bag thumbed over his shoulder and turned back to Tess. “My friend over there is set to record the whole thing,” he beamed, shuffling his feet from side to side. “I just need her here.”

Tess followed over to where he was looking and her smile widened, this sweet man had it all set up for her! She only hoped she could be so lucky with her future with Bradley. She nodded her head and smiled at him. “What do you need from me?” She questioned excitedly, practically jumping on the spot in anticipation for how her day was panning out. She would help with wonderful man with his grand proposal and hopefully end her day sharing a home with the love of her life, starting her own future. 

T-Bag smirked, pressing his hands together and pressing his lips to them. “Excellent,” he said, the words slithering from his mouth. He pointed behind her to the road and wiggled his eyebrows. “Any moment now she will be driving past us on her way home,” he licked his lips mid sentence and shuffled his weight again. “Now this might sound cruel, but would you mind flagging her down? See, my lady love is a doctor and would never be able to resist helping a troubled soul.”

Tess held her hands to her chest, dramatically letting out a sigh as she listened to his plan. He really had thought of everything for her! She nodded along enthusiastically and asked what car she should be looking out for. She placed herself at the side of the road and scanned the cars eagerly, checking that the romantic man was in place for his plan to work. He gave her one last smile before disappearing, and Tess turned to find the woman’s car driving towards her. She flailed her arms and got the attention of the driver, happy when the woman did indeed pull over. “Oh thank goodness, nobody else stopped. Someone has fainted, he needs help!” 

Sara drove carefully, following the sat nav as she went on her way to stay with Layla. She didn’t want to leave Michael, shed a tear after getting in her car after saying goodbye. She knew he could look after himself, and had Lincoln beside him in case anything went wrong. Michael wanted her safe, and she knew she would just be a hinderance so had offered to join Layla and Ruby. Lincoln would be at ease if Sara was with them, so she reluctantly drove through the empty streets. As she turned a corner, she noticed a young red head at the side of the road. She had a frantic look on her face and was waving her arms around, so Sara knew she had to pull over. She looked in he direction of where the woman had pointed and saw two feet sticking out from behind a car. “It’s okay, I’m a Doctor. Thank you for your help.” Sara patted the woman on her arm and headed of in the direction she had been pointed in. 

The car door was open, ready for T-Bag to execute his plan. The gun was tucked into his inner pocket, his real hand resting over the butt and his finger casually stroke over the curve of the trigger. He didn't want to use it, but he would if he had to.

Sara walked around the car and found the man lay face down, barely moving as she leant down to check for a pulse. “It’s okay sir, I’m a doctor.” She reassured her new patient, grabbing onto his wrist and feeling his strong heartbeat. She furrowed her brows together and moved herself to get a better look at him, at the same time he turned his head so she could see who she was dealing with. Theodore. 

“Well, hello, doctor,” T-Bag grinned and whipped his hand out of his jacket, pointing the gun directly at Sara. He twitched his hands towards the car door and bit on his bottom lip. “Get in.”

Sara felt sick, her face immediately paling as she spotted the gun in his hand. She couldn’t take her eyes off it, swallowing loudly as she looked around. Could she scream for help? She felt the gun press into her stomach and looked up at Theodore, his grin etched into his face as he stared at her. She looked at the open car door and knew fighting wasn’t the way to go. If Lincoln and Michael had taught her anything, it was that he wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger. She thought of her husband and her mouth went dry, was he okay? She longed to speak to him, to hear his voice and words of love for her as she shook violently with fear. She climbed into the car and buckled herself in, looking around for anything she could use as self defence. Theodore slid in next to her and looked over at her, his eyes roaming her body. Sara swallowed her own vomit as he licked his lips, curling in on herself protectively and trying to shield herself from his gaze. “Where are you taking me?” 

T-Bag grabbed the wheel and rested the gun to his arm. His prosthetic steered the car as he sped out of the parking lot, the gun pointing directly at Sara in the passenger seat. Flicking his eyes between the road and her, he ran his tongue over his upper lip. “Oh don't you worry about that, pretty,” he tried to lower the gun when a cop car sailed past them, unaware of what was happening inside. “I just need you to do one little thing for me. Can you do that, doctor Tancredi?” He scathed at the name on his tongue. 

Sara felt her anger bubble as he used her maiden name, and she threw him a dirty look from her position beside him. “My name is Sara Scofield.” She bit out, trying to calculate a way she would be able to get his gun from him. “What do you want?” She asked pathetically, knowing she was in no position to argue or struggle with him as he drove her to god knows where. 

T-Bag bit his bottom lip and twitched his nose, a evil smirk flirting across his lips and he looked Sara over. A hum left his throat, and he quickly pointed the gun towards Sara's handbag. “Give me your phone,” he demanded and prodded her arm with the gun. “Hurry!” he growled impatiently.

She shrugged away the feel of the gun on her arm and moved as far away from him as possible, until she was practically pressed against the car door. Sara felt her stomach plummet, she knew exactly what his intentions were with her phone. He was going to stop Michael worrying, try to buy himself some time. She made sure he was looking at the road ahead and slid her phone out from her pocket, moving her leg higher so she could send her husband a quick text to alert him of her situation. With Theodore in front of her, she knew he wouldn’t be in any immediate danger. 

T-bag's eyes flicked between the road and Sara, alerted by the light of her phone. He swerved the car a little, quickly regaining composure and snatching Sara's phone from her. “What did you do?” He snapped, quickly eyeing the phone screen to see she had sent a quick and urgent message to Michael. Luckily it gave away nothing but he still gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Do I have to break your thumbs, Mrs. Tancredi?” He sang, the horrific tone in his words masked by his sweet Alabama tone. It was often how he had lured so many a victim into a false sense a security only to reveal his true colours with a light hearted threat. T-Bag sucked in a breath and followed the road into an abandoned warehouse. “Never mind,” he said with a smirk. He put the car in park and reached for some dust tape in the door beside hm, quickly ripping off a length and slapping it over Sara's mouth. “We shall just have to change the plan now, won't we?”

Sara’s eyes widened as the tape was pressed over her mouth, breathing violently through her nose to test her ability to breath. She thought back to the message she had managed to send, hopeful that Michael would pick up the underlying message it gave out. She was usually much more loving in her texts to him, especially in situations like this. She hoped he knew that she would wish to reassure him, and by sending a short and abrupt message; it would alert him that she was in danger. She tried to use her tongue to pry the tape off her, but it was made strong and wouldn’t budge. She was pulled from the car and her hands were tied quickly, Theodore leering at her as he tied her hands together. She tried to move away from his touch, to stop him from gazing at her body. He held up a phone in front of her face and pulled on her hair, making her look at the camera as he captured a picture of her. No doubt to send on to Michael. 

“Now say cheese,” he sneered, snapping the photo and sending it to Michael.

 

Two hours later, there had been no word from the precious pretty, or his beef brained brother. T-Bag was a patient man, but his resolve was wearing incredibly thing. The warehouse was hot and sweat dripped down his forehead as he paced around in front of Sara. He had been incoherently conversing with himself the whole time, irritated that Michael had not taken his bait. With a gruff sigh he walked back to Sara and ripped the tape from her mouth, a grin spreading over his lips when she yelped in pain. “Why isn't he coming?” he grumbled, leaning down so they were eye level, his rancid breathe hovering over her face. “I Thought he was smarter.”

Sara hated to admit it, but she was thinking the same. It felt like she had been in the warehouse for days, and still no sign of her husband. She knew he wouldn’t approach until he knew it was safe to enter, but she couldn’t help but wonder what was taking him so long. Sara lifted herself up from her hunched position, trying to make herself look much stronger than she was feeling. She rolled her eyes and let out a dirty laugh. “Because he knows, Theodore.” She paused and watched his face scrunch up in confusion, making her feel pleased and want to continue. “He knows you won’t actually hurt me, you’re too chicken. And your life wouldn’t be worth living, he’d kill you.” She spoke as if reading off facts, and she knew deep down that she was really. 

A maniacal laugh tumbled from his lips and he shook his head, standing back up and pacing behind her. “Your husband is a delicate man,” he said matter of factly. “He could never hurt another living thing,” he laughed, quickly shooting as glance to his prosthetic. “Seems to me he has absolutely no qualms about having others do his dirty work.” T-Bag slammed his fake hand down on the side of the chair, making Sara jump a little. He peered around her body, his lips so close to her ear that it made her skin crawl. “Tell me,” he whispered, his words slithering from his mouth as he licked his lips and inhaled her scent. “Did Scofield tell you how he took me hand?”

Sara backed away from him, as much as she could without falling off the chair she was sat on. She didn’t want his lips, or any part of him to be anywhere near her. She waited until he had moved away and then turned to face him, shaking her head to him with a hope that it would show confidence. “He didn’t take your hand Theodore, I know all about it.” She rolled her eyes again, not ready to listen to the lies that she was sure he was about to spill her way. 

“He might not have swung the axe, but he is responsible!” Anger rose inside of him and he yanked Sara up from the chair. He pulled her roughly over to a nearby table, pushing her back onto the disgusting surface and ignoring the fact her arms twisted awkwardly behind her back. T-Bag leaned over her, his groin pressing into the apex of her thighs and his lip finding its way back between his teeth. “Now, how do you think he would feel, if I took something from him?” He tried to brush a strand of hair out of Sara's eyes with his prosthetic but she flinched away. “Now, now, Doctor,” he bit his tongue. “Play nice.”

Sara moved away from his touch, trembling against the table that he had lay her down on. She could feel him pressing against her, hard and ready to take her in her saw fit. She had heard stories from Michael about what he had done, and knew full well that he got off on situations like this. She attempted to kick out, to twist her hips away from him and force herself away. Theodore held onto her hips and kept her still on the table, squeezing her skin so hard that she knew it would bruise. “You won’t get away with this, you may think he won’t hurt anyone else but he would. He would for me.” She didn’t know how to handle the situation, which avenue to go down as she dealt with the psychopath that hovered above her. He reached for his belt and Sara paled, knowing that there was no way out for her. 

There was a moment as he stepped through the door after the police officers, that Michael felt the blood run from his face. He went cold all over, Sara's screams echoing in his ears as he pushed aside the assault rifle carrying officer without a care for his own safety. All that matter to him was Sara, and he couldn't simply wait and follow like he had been instructed. When he saw the look on Sara's face, head turned away from the disgusting man laying over her, the blood returned to him, surging to his cheeks like a tidal wave. Michael was angry, beyond angry, and there was absolutely no way he was going to wait any longer to hold his wife again.  
In less than three strides he was at the table, grabbing T-Bag by the shoulders and pulling him from Sara with a clenched jaw. He threw him backwards, watching him tumble to the ground and loomed over him, snorting through his nose as he advanced on him.

“Michael!” Lincoln called out, hurriedly helping Sara upright and untying her hands. “Are you okay?” He soothed, turning back to her quickly and cupping her face in his huge palms. “Did he...?”

Sara heard Michael before she saw him, recognising the sound of his footsteps as the room was flooded with people to save her. She let Lincoln pull her up, trying not to flinch too much at his touch. She shook her head at his question and flexed her wrists as they were untied. She looked to Michael and shook Lincoln off, finding her husband hunched over Theodore, his fist raised to take another blow at her attacker. “Michael!” She cried out, wanting her arms around him so he could take away all the pain she was feeling. She was trembling, and needed to love and stability that the love of her husband provided. 

Michael name of their lips fell on deaf ears and he clutched at T-Bag's shirt, fist pulled back and tensed in preparation. The man beneath him scrambled backwards, trying desperately to evade the blow that was coming but it was futile. Michael moved his arm so quickly, as he struck T-Bag's face, his front teeth fell out, leaving a bloody gap where they had been. Michael pulled his arm back again, jaw clenched so tightly his ears twitched up with the flex of his muscles, and again he punched the cretin in the face. T-Bag's cheek opened up instantly, blood coating Michael's hands as he yelped in pain.

“Michael!” Lincoln called again, rushing to his brother and trying to pull him back. 

Michael shook his brother off, grabbing the limp T-Bag with both hands and smashing his head into the dirty warehouse floor. T-Bag groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as blood ran from his nose. 

“Michael, stop!” Lincoln pleaded, amazed by his brother's strength.

Sara watched Lincoln and three officers attempt to pry her husband away, and finally succeeded in pulling him off of Theodore. “Michael.” She whimpered again, just wanting his attention. She understood his anger, his need for revenge. But she needed him right now, needed him to be strong for her and put his own feelings aside. 

Snapping back to reality, Michael relaxed against his brother's hold, panting hard with anger. He was still raging, the tips of his ears pinking, when he heard Sara softly calling his name. He tuned to her, lips plump and mouth pink from the tape that had been over her mouth. Her wrists were irritated, red blotches visible under the edge of her sleeves. “Sara...” he breathed, pushing his way through the mass of bodies and enveloping her in his arms. He had no other words, simply her name as he pulled his arms tightly around her and smoothed her hair with his hands. “I'm here,” he soothed, turning them so she wasn't facing her attacker anymore. “I'll always be here,” he promised, kissing the top of her head and she cried into the fabric of his shirt. “You're safe now,” Michael breathed, the relief in his words taking his own emotions by surprise. A tear sprang from his eyelids and he held her tighter.

Sara felt helpless as she sat on the table, until Michael finally dragged his eyes up to face her. As soon as his arms were around her, she gave into the tears that she knew were inevitable. She clutched his shirt in her fists, crying into his chest as he held her against him. She finally felt safe, finally felt like she could breath again as she listened to his soothing words. She had been so strong throughout the ordeal when she had felt anything but, and it was all finally seeping out of her. “I’m safe now.” She spoke back to him, trying to believe her own words as the world continued around her. She didn’t know what was happening with Theodore, but didn’t care. Michael was here now, she was okay. 

Finally Michael pulled back out of her embrace, cupping her face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs through the tears streaming her cheeks. He gave her a weak, apologetic smile, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knuckles. “Are you hurt?” he asked gently, tucking some of her stray hairs behind her ears and running his hands down over her shoulders. His hands stilled on her wrists, lifting them to inspect the burn marks from the rope he could see there. “Sara, I'm so sorry.”

Sara finally lifted her eyes to look at Michael, seeing the remorse in her eyes for the situation they had found themselves in. “It’s not your fault.” She pressed her forehead to his, taking his hands in hers as she examined the cuts that were there. His knuckles were swollen and she tried to soothe them with her touch as she ran her fingers over his sores. “It’s nobody’s fault Michael. But I’m not hurt.” She knew he needed the answer from her, knew he needed to hear that she was physically okay at least. Mentally, not so much. Not at the moment. 

“This would never have happened if...” he trailed off his words, looking down at the bloodied knuckles in her hands. Michael did not regret a single day of his marriage, or his relationship, but his past had never really let him forget and bringing Sara into the darkness that had followed him since his exoneration was something he regretted deeply. He took a breath, squeezing her hands in his. “I'm just...” he lifted his gaze once more and gulped hard, pulling her into his arms once more and feeling like his world was complete once more.

Sara held onto Michael as tightly as he held her to him. She initially wanted to hold onto him for her own comfort, but she knew he needed it to. She needed to make sure he knew that he wasn’t to blame, that she didn’t blame him. She couldn’t deny that none of this would of happened if it weren’t for him, but there was no blame there. She didn’t regret meeting Michael, loving Michael. “It’s not your fault.” She whispered against his neck, repeating the words as if a mantra that she longed for him to believe.


	36. Chapter 36

Sara sipped her tea, not paying attention to the show that was playing on the screen. It was a Saturday, and both her and Michael had yet to return to work. She had ached to get back a sense of normality with her husband, but he didn’t seem so keen. He was currently shut away in their bedroom, blueprints spread out on the bed and completing work that he claimed just simply couldn’t wait. She sighed and set down her mug, a determined look on her face as she padded towards their room. She peeked through the open door and found Michael staring hard at the wall, not concentrating on any of the work that lay in front of him. “Baby?” She practically whispered from the door, not wanting to step into his space. She felt like she had been treading on eggshells since their moment in the warehouse and she hated it. 

“Hmm?” Michael turned to face her for a second before turning back to the wall. There was nothing there, but his mind ticked over with designs and blueprints that magicked themselves against the pale wall. His eyes flickered over the painted surface quickly, his fingertips brushing a section here and a section there as his brow furrowed in thought. Michael stepped sideways, following the edge of the wall with his hand, shooting a glance back to the bed where the actual blueprints were laying. The heavy paper was flat apart from the very edges that had started to curl in on themselves and he moved to flatten them out with a sigh.

Sara moved to stand behind him, hesitating before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek into his back. “Are you sure this can’t wait?” She asked tentatively, as if scared of the answer she may get back from him. She wanted them to escape their house, to feel normal again and do something simple like go on a walk. Grab coffee or a bite to eat, get wrapped up warm and just enjoy being in each other’s company like a normal married couple during the run up to Christmas. “I’d like us to do something.” 

The real fear of leaving the house hit Michael like a shock. He knew Sara wanted to get out, she had already mentioned it before, but until he heard that T-Bag was behind bars for good, Michael was tentative to let her out of his sight. Going out in public was even more anxiety inducing, which is why he had thrown himself into work at the very mention of it a few days ago. For the first time in their entire relationship, Michael had also neglected to buy Sara flowers on a Friday because he was afraid to leave her to pick the bouquet himself. He paused, turning around in her arms and giving her a forced smile. “We can order in for dinner, if you'd like,” he offered, determined to keep them indoors.

Sara knew Michael’s smile was fake, and hated how uneasy he looked as his gaze refused to linger on her. He seemed to look anywhere but in her eyes, and she was scared of what would happened if he actually did. “Or we could go out for dinner?” She didn’t know why Michael was intent on staying inside, but it was starting to get on her last nerve. She had done everything she could to rid Theodore from her mind, knowing she needed to move on and live her life. But Michael was making that very difficult for her, his reactions making her relive that horrendous day over and over again. 

Michael inhaled a long breath, holding it for a while before smoothing his hands over Sara's arms and giving her shoulders a little squeeze. He couldn't ever tell Sara what to do, and he never would, but he was willing to fight to keep her safe. If that meant keeping her inside until he knew T-Bag was well as truly gone, then so be it. He held her at arms length, brushing off his nerves with another faked smile. “I'll g get the menu,” he said softly, ignoring her offer to go out and walking past her and out of the room.

Sara stomped after him, slamming her feet against the floor as he reached into their drawer. “If you show me a menu Michael Scofield, so help me God.” She bit out, looking around the kitchen and locating her phone. She had barely used it since returning home, wanting to shut away from the questions that she knew were inevitable. “Fine, I’ll go out with Katie.” She rolled her eyes at him, drafting a quick text on her phone and hoping she wouldn’t have to send it after all. 

Michael stepped into the space between them and snatched away her phone, placing it on the counter top behind him. “No, you can't,” he said quickly, the words leaving his mouth before her had time to register they were even on his tongue. He flushed hot, panic setting in as his mouth went dry and he felt the prickle of sweat across his brow. Suddenly he was very hot in his shirt, and moved to tug a the neckline on the cotton tee with a shaky hand. “I mean...” he paused, rubbing his hand over his now long scruff and scratching his cheek. Finally he looked up at her expression, full of frustration and anger, and sighed. “I mean I can't,” he said softly, looking down to his feet. If there was anyone in the world Michael could express his fears to it was his wife but so far, since her kidnapping, he hadn't.

Finally feeling like she was getting somewhere, she held his gaze as she crossed her arms defiantly. Stepping closer to him, she lay her hands across his chest; making sure he couldn’t run from her anymore. “What do you mean, you can’t?” She asked quietly, not wanting to scare him away from talking to her. She needed him to confide in her, to lean on her in his time of need. She ached for Michael to know that he didn’t need to have a plan for everything, that it was okay to be out of the loop sometimes and feel lost. 

Michael licked his lips nervously, looking away from her and up to the ceiling. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to slow his panic. It was a dead giveaway, the only part of his body he couldn't hide from Sara. “I'm scared,” he breathed, looking ashamed. “He isn't locked up yet,” Michael spat the words from his mouth, anger evident in his voice. “I am scared I can't protect you.”

Sara cupped his head in her hands and pulled him back down to look at her, soothing him by running her thumbs over his cheekbones. “I will not let him ruin our lives Michael.” She spoke confidently, holding his gaze as he looked at her nervously. “We need to protect each other, okay? We’re married, that’s how this works now.” She gave him a small smile, hoping that he would feel comforted by her confidence and follow in her footsteps of needing to get their lives back. 

“I know,” Michael nodded into her hold, his face bunching in her palms and his lips pursing. “Can we just...I need a bit longer,” he admitted shyly, grabbing her hands and holding them to his face.

Sara relented at the look on Michael’s face, the nerves evident on his features as she looked at him. She took back her hands and looped them around his neck, stepping into his space and pressing her nose against his. She pressed her lips to his, but pulled back when he didn’t respond. She furrowed her brows and dropped her arms, feeling as though she had been burned. “What’s wrong?” She had a million thoughts running through her mind and dragged her hand down her face. Michael had barely kissed her since they came home, barely even held her in bed unless she practically begged him to. 

“I'm sorry, I'm distracted,” Michael shook his head and stepped out of her embrace, pacing out of the kitchen and into the lounge. He grabbed the sides of his head and pinched his eyes closed, trying to block out the worrisome voices in his skull. “My mind is racing,” he said sadly, turning to face her once more before flopping back onto the couch. Michael let his head roll back against the cushions and stared at a spot on the ceiling. “It's like I can't stop it,” he sighed, covering his eyes with his hands and rubbing them furiously. “Not until he is locked up.”

Sara stood in the doorway of their lounge, not wanting to step any closer to him. She didn’t want to overstep the boundaries he had clearly set for himself, and knew she wouldn’t be able to sit near him without any contact. They had been affectionate since the very start of their relationship, so this was alien for Sara and she didn’t know how to deal with it just yet. She clenched her fists to stop her from reaching out to him, heels digging into the carpet to stop her moving. “He will be locked up Michael, he’s inside. He can’t get to me, or to you.” She tried to reason with him, tried to make him see sense. Theodore was going to rot behind bars, she was sure of it. He wouldn’t be released and there’s no way he could escape again; not without the brains of someone like her husband. 

Michael felt a sting behind his eyelids, his tears welling up behind his hands. A sting filled his throat and it closed around a lump he didn't even realise was there. He hated the way his brain worked sometimes, especially when all he wanted to do was be with his wife and all he could think about was some scumbag escapee. Sara was right though. T-Bag was going away for a very long time, his previous charges still valid, his escape and now the kidnapping of a doctor adding to his repertoire. Michael knew in his heart he wouldn't see the light of day again. “I can't...” Michael stuttered, dragging his hands down his face and pounding the sofa beside his legs. This was more than embarrassing to admit. “...Since...you know,” he nodded knowingly with a raised brow, looking over at her sympathetically. “I can't...” Michael pointed at his groin angrily. “The last thing I want is to let you down. It's why I have been so distant.”

Sara felt her stomach drop as he admitted his feelings to her. She wanted to reassure him, to take him in her arms and prove that she still loved him. But she found herself looking down at her body and letting out a sigh. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?” She admitted sadly, her own eyes welling up in her tears. “It’s because he touched me.” She swallowed the lump in her throat as the anger took over her body, finding herself shaking as she finally looked over at her husband. “It’s not my fault, Michael. I didn’t want him to.” She cried out, throwing her arms up as she reacted to his news. She felt disgusting, knowing that Michael now saw her as used goods. He saw her lay before Theodore on the table and would never look at her in the same light again, it made her want to throw up. 

“What? No!” Michael jumped to his feet and was at her side in an instant. “No,” he repeated sincerely, dipping his head to catch her wandering gaze. “I would never think that you wanted that...that monster to...” he couldn't finish his sentence, the bile rising in the back of his throat. Michael looked down at his wife, her eyes darkened with her rage which he has caused, and he sighed. He knew this was his fault. Sara was a mixture of horny and angry, something he would normally find an absolutely turn on, but Michael's libido was non-existent. His engine was running but nobody was driving, and so there was no power to the engine. “I'm sorry I can't fix this, Sara,” he said softly, cupping her face and making him look at her. “But I would never, ever, think that you wanted him to touch you.” Michael leaned forward, planting his lips on hers, the softness of them like a balm that soothed his soul. “Or anyone for that matter,” he kissed her cheek quickly, letting his lips linger next to her ear. “You're mine.”

Sara looked into his eyes before his lips met hers softly and moved to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensation, finally gathering herself and moving her hands to grip onto his shirt. She held him to her, finally feeling somewhat close to him. “I don’t know how to fix this.” She admitted, her voice breaking. Michael tried to move his head away from where it rested in the crook of her neck but she quickly held him against her, enjoying feeling his breath on her skin again. “I don’t know where to go from here, what to do. He can’t ruin us Michael.” She rested her head on top of his, feeling completely broken and helpless. “But I am only yours, and I always will be.” 

Michael wrapped his arms around her, finally feeling like he could hold his wife the way she wanted. He rolled his forehead against he shoulder and he felt the hair prickle to life when his nose brushed her skin. Michael held her face in his hand, kissing her neck so softly his lips were almost not touching her skin. “What do you want?” He breathed against her pulse, feeling it quicken under his lips.

Being in such a close proximity to him, Sara reacted to absolutely everything he was sending her way. “I want you to look at me the way you used to.” She whispered brokenly, still taking the blame as she pushed her body even closer to Michael’s. She wanted him to react to her, to prove her wrong in the way she needed him to in that moment. 

Michael fisted his hand in her hair and tugged her head sideways, running his tongue over her throbbing pulse and kissing her collarbone tenderly. “I see you,” he whispered against her skin, one hand trailing down her back and pulling her body flush with his. For the first time in a long while, Michael had cleared his mind long enough to feel again. He felt her skin on his lips, tasted her on his tongue and inhaled her womanly scent with an eagerness he thought he had lost. His lips twitched sideways and he nuzzled his nose under her chin when he felt her gasp, his hardening erection pressing into her stomach and making her moan. “I see you,” he repeated roughly, his voice changed with his growing desire, his hands tracing the familiar outline of her body that he had committed to memory. He never wanted to miss her again and spun them quickly, pressing Sara against the wall next to them and lifting his eyes to meet hers. “I promise.”

Sara let out a gasp when she was pressed up against the wall suddenly, Michael being so close that she could feel his erection in the confines of his bottoms. She moved her head in anyway he wanted her to, letting him taste her and lick at her skin in any way he saw fit. She could feel how much he saw her, and she leant back to see if it was something that reached his eyes. They had darkened with desire, and she bit her lip to stop herself from grinning at the sight. She didn’t hesitate to fuse her lips to his, throwing her arms around him and holding him close as their tongues danced together. “God, Michael. I missed this.” She nipped at his bottom lip, tugging on the flesh before soothing it with her mouth. 

Michael groaned into her mouth, pushing her harder against the wall. His hands roamed her body, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and tugging it up quickly. He needed to feel her, touch her, taste her. Michael had a sudden release of pent up sexual frustration that erupted, surging though his body and sending him into a frenzy he had never felt before. Even in the entirety of their relationship, Michael had never felt anything so intense. His erection strained in his pants and he rutted against her, whimpering into his kisses as he desperately sought to rid Sara of her clothes. “God, I'm so sorry...” he breathed.

Sara assisted Michael as he rid her of her shirt, needing to feel his hands against her skin. It was contact she had longed for since she had returned home, and she needed to feel his touch. Feeling his erection made her gasp again, having been so hurt at his earlier admission. She now realised that she was wrong in her train of thought in Michael blaming her, that he did indeed still find her attractive. “I need you baby.” Pet names had been unheard of as of late, and Sara longed to get back every part of normality as possible as she reached for his hips and ground hers into them.

“Don't you ever think I don't want you,” he panted, tearing at fabric of his own t shirt and pulling it up over his head. He threw the shirt, not caring where it landed behind him, and fused his lips back onto Sara's skin. Her neck was soft, just like he remembered but had missed so much. She smelt of vanilla and sweetness, her body wash lingering in his senses as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled hard. Michael fumbled with the button of his jeans, his hands shaking with urgency. He laughed nervously and skimmed his lips over the swell of Sara's breasts, his hands jumping back to her hips when he had relieved the ache in his pants. “I wasn't this nervous the first time.”

Sara grabbed onto his head, holding him to her as he licked at her breasts. The feeling was overwhelming, as if it had been months since she had been touched. She moved her hands down his toned chest, scratching her way down as she marked his tattooed skin with her red markings. She reached his hips and put her hands inside of his boxers, grabbing his length in both her hands. “You feel ready for me.” She panted, throwing her head back until it hit the wall. 

Michael wiggled in her touch, jerking his hips into her hot palm as she stroked his velvety length. If he just kept a clear head then the solid length in her hand would remain as such and he would be able to show her exactly how much he needed her too. Michael looped his fingers into the belt looks of Sara's jeans and pulled her with him as he took a step backwards. He pushed her jeans down roughly, flat palms smoothing over the outside of her thighs and ridding Sara of the fabric. He had no idea where they were going, the tingle on his skin with every touch of Sara's delicate hands fogging his brain. The back of his knees collided with the couch and he tumbled backwards over the arm rest, his lips tearing from Sara's skin and leaving her standing in just her underwear and a grin. “Oops,” he apologised with a smirk.

Sara looked down at Michael’s face, his smile finally reaching his eyes as he smirked at her. That was the most arousing thing for her, and she didn’t hesitate to follow him down and plant her lips to his. She hovered over the arm rest, planting her hands beside Michael’s head to steady herself as she moved her lips against his. She crawled over him gently, planting her hips either side of his after completely ridding herself of her jeans. She rocked against him, his erection still concealed in his trousers. “Get these off.” She mumbled against his mouth, and he lifted his hips to assist her in taking them off. She shed him of his boxers too and finally got a look at his naked glory, roaming her eyes across his body as she bit her lip. “How do you want me Mr Scofield?” 

Michael licked his lips hungrily, running his tongue over his teeth as he took in the image before him. Sara's skin was perfectly toned, smooth and alabaster against the dark contest of her underwear. Michael was naked now and even though Sara still had on her pants, he could feel the wetness between her legs as she rubbed herself against his length. “Maybe we should just cuddle?” Michael teased, biting his bottom lip.

Sara stopped the roll of her hips and looked down at Michael with a playful smirk. She dipped her head to rest it in the crook of Michael’s neck, licking up until her lips rested by his ear. “Let’s just cuddle then.” She met his gaze and smiled at his, laughter dancing in her eyes as she looked over his body hungrily. “Or, you could fuck me into the sofa.” She commented playfully, trying to keep her voice at a low tone when she heard his breath hitch. “You could flip us over and feel how wet I am for you, taste me, see how tight I am.” Dirty talk had never come naturally to Sara, but she enjoyed it thoroughly with Michael and knew he had the same reaction. 

A surge of adrenaline made Michael shiver with anticipation and he grinned boyishly. He sat up quickly, grabbing Sara to his torso as he twisted them on the couch and laid her back down onto the cushions. “Taste you, huh?” Michael growled, hovering over her and nipping at the skin of her neck. “Here?” He kissed under her jaw, holding Sara still when she began to writhe under his torture. Michael slid down her body a little, tracing the outline of her pert nipples through her bra before ridding her of the offending fabric and latching his mouth to the pebbled skin. “Here?” he hummed contently, sucking the hard flesh into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue. Sara let out a whimper when he stopped, moving even further down her body, his lips skimming over her stomach and pausing under her naval. “Here?” he breathed, looking up at her through his eye lashes and giving her a cheeky grin as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling the fabric down as he stared up at Sara with darkened blue eyes. Michael didn't even have to remove Sara's underwear to know how wet she was. He could smell her and could practically taste her honey like nectar on his tongue already. When her panties were gone, Michael kissed the tops of her thighs, deliberately missing the nub that craved his attention so much as he skimmed his lips over mound, slipping a single digit between her slippery folds with a smirk. “Or here?” His breath caught in his throat and he gulped hard.

Sara nodded against the couch, her hair getting matted against the pillows as she tried to pacify him with an answer. Her playful husband was back, the glint in his eye having returned as he smirked and grinned at her from between her legs. “Yes Michael, right there.” She cried out, her voice sounding breathless as she thrust her hips up to meet his mouth. She wanted to feel him, all of him. But this was a very good place to start. She was practically dripping onto the material below her, and she was desperate for Michael to lap at her juices and taste what was waiting for him. His mouth and tongue had left her feeling like she was on fire, a line of heat down her body before he found his treasures. “Taste me baby, I’m ready for you.” She writhed against the cushions, chasing her high as he finally closed his mouth around her. His tongue was like ice against her heat, his hands a vice as he held her thighs to his head. 

Michael lapped at her sex, swirling his tongue around her entrance and over the bundle of nerves at her apex. He was slow and gentle, teasing her into her peak with the languid rolls of her tongue. He sighed contently, eyes fluttering closed as he let her coat his tongue, fingers digging into the pale skin of her hips to hold her steady. “You taste amazing, baby,” Michael breathed, sucking on her labia and pulling it a little with his lips until Sara squeaked. The angle wasn't ideal and Michael wished the arm of the couch was gone, but he made it work, his tongue flicking over Sara's clitoris and making her legs quiver with each motion. He left her briefly, much to her dismay, and moved around the couch, tucking his hands under the globes her behind and pulling her to him until she rested on the arm of the couch. With a wicked grin he sank to his knees, licking her from back to from with a broad, flat tongue, dipping the tip inside of her at the last second as he held her to him. “Fucking amazing.”

Sara groaned when his tongue left her feeling empty, only to let out a squeak that she would deny when he changed their angle and she felt him go even deeper. She knew he loved tasting her as much as she loved him doing it, and she ached to feel how this was affecting him. “You’re fucking amazing.” She commented breathlessly, before letting out a loud cry as her orgasm slammed over her. She didn’t had a warning, and her thighs shook as he lapped at her juices. All she felt was relief and satisfaction as she was finally able to have the release she had so badly needed. It was like all of the tension fell from her body, and she fell back into the couch feeling weightless. She lifted her head and gestured for Michael to come towards her. When their lips were close to touching, she stopped to whisper against them. “Fuck me against the wall.” She know he wanted sweet, wanting to take his time with her. But they had all night since she didn’t see them leaving their home, and had an overwhelming need to feel him inside of her. 

Michael grinned and shot a look over his shoulders. “That wall right there?” He teased, tickling her sides with his fingertips. Sara's body was still so responsive from her orgasm and Michael felt her skin prickle to attention under his touch.

Sara looked into Michael’s eyes and matched his cheeky grin, finally feeling the fun had returned into their relationship. “I don’t give a fuck which wall, Michael.” She whispered huskily, letting out a laugh as he picked her up effortlessly. She was slammed back against the nearest wall, her core coming into contact with his erection as he pressed against her. “You feel ready for me baby. Do you want to to fuck me?” 

Michael jumped her in his arms, repositioning her until his tip was pressing into her slick heat. “Why do you keep asking me that?” He purred. “Why do you have to be such a naughty girl?” He growled, letting her drop down a little until he was half inside of her. Sara's walls encased him and he instantly felt at home, cocooned in the warmth of her, safe and warm.

Sara felt herself tighten around him, trying to move so he would slide into her all of the way. He felt amazing, achingly hard as he moved inside of her. She tingled where their bodies joined, delighted at the feeling of finally being full again. “You love me being naughty.” She commented, taking hold of his face and holding him still as she kissed him. She remembered a previously used trick that she had learned drove him wild and grabbed at his throat, squeezing his flesh between her hand. “I’m your naughty girl, aren’t I Michael?” She asked him, knowing there was only one answer she would accept from him. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Michael whispered, letting her fall onto his entire length. Sara gasped and clenched her fingers around his throat tighter. Michael grunted with pleasure, fighting the urge to fall to the floor and have Sara ride him. She wanted to be fucked against a wall and he would never deny his wife. Michael leaned forward, capturing her lips in his for a frenzied kiss as he began to move inside of her, slow at first until her juices coated his entire length and then faster and harder, pounding Sara's lithe frame into the plasterboard wall each time with a thud. “Don't you know I fuck naughty girls hard?” Michael growled into Sara's ear, holding her hips still as he slammed his hips into hers slow and deliberate, just the right amount of pain accompanying his pleasure. His fingertips dug into her ass, marking the flesh there with deep, purple bruises that he knew Sara would wear with pride. Each thrust left Sara with a breathless squeak and Michael made sure each one was harder than the last. “So...hard...”

Sara held on for the ride, finally letting go of her hold of his throat to throw both of her arms around his neck and hold him close. This way, she could pull herself up the wall higher and make Michael hit her from a harder angle, faster and deeper. She groaned into his ear each time he thrust into her, not being able to find words as he continued to slam her into the wall. She knew she would be covered in marks from him, from his hands and from her back hitting the wall. The thought delighted her even more and she wrapped her legs around him harder, desperately pulling him against her as his hips snapped against hers. She tried to meet his thrusts, but the pleasure overwhelmed her. She threw her head back and dug her nails into the skin on his shoulder, hard enough that she knew it would draw blood. “I like it hard.” She gasped out, desperately trying to swallow some much needed air. “I love when you fuck me hard, oh god. I’m going to come.” She clawed at his skin, needing some leverage as she begun to bounce in his arms. 

Michael let her bounce, chasing her pleasure against his body. He let her thrusts, sending her sensitive bundle of nerves into overdrive and making white shoot behind her eyes. He knew she was coming when the sting of her nails over his back intensified and her legs stiffened, her body jerking against his and her breath leaving her. Michael slowed his pace a little, riding her down from her high that still had her quivering in his arms. He held her to his chest and carried them to the couch, falling into his seat with them still connected and running his hands over her back as she recovered. “Still with me?”

Sara rode out her high, letting herself fall against Michael’s chest and breath in the smell of him as he carried her back to the couch. She groaned as he them down, his member still throbbing and hard inside of her. “I’m always with you baby.” She commented honestly, kissing the corner of his mouth as she swivelled her hips above him. “For better and for worse.” 

“Good,” Michael purred, slapping her ass hard and making her gasp. Sara skin pinked under his hand, instantly feeling warmer than before and he smirked dirtily. “I really am sorry,” Michael smoothed his hand over the swell of her behind and around her thighs, shooting a quick glance to where they were joined. Sara sat back and he watched her bosom bounce in front of him, the pink, rosy flesh of her nipples begging for his attentions once more. Michael snaked his hands up her back and leaned forward, capturing her nipple in between his lips again and holding her to him. Nimble fingers tickled down Sara's spine as he licked and laved her nipples in turn, never paying more attention to one than the other, groaning when Sara writhed on his length. “Let me know when I've made up for it,” he smirked, nudging her breasts with his nose playfully.

Sara let out a breathless laugh as he lavished her with attention, holding onto his head and his shoulder; any part of his skin she could get her hands on. “Yeah, I’ll let you know.” She commented, not wanting him to stop what he was doing with his mouth. However, she did want to feel him inside of her and clenched around his erection to remind him of his own predicament. “Michael.” She called him seriously, making him move his lips off her and lift his eyes to look at her. “I want you to come inside of me, I want to feel you.” Her voice was deadly serious, leaving no room for argument as she licked her lips to tempt him. 

Michael ran his hands over Sara's face, pushing her hair behind her ears and gently pulling her head back. A tiny wicked grin slipped across his lips and he let out a breathe groan when Sara's gasped. He watched the pulse bob under her skin, throbbing erratically with her excitement. Michael licked his lips and kissed her neck, sucking on the skin and giving it a little nip. “Make me,” he purred.

Sara clawed at Michael’s chest as he sucked on her skin, her hips bucking at the sensation his lips gave her. She moved again and swirled in a figure 8 movement, knowing it gave Michael the most delicious friction. She felt him pulse inside of her and knew he had been holding off from coming for a long while; just to ensure her pleasure. Her heart warmed at the gesture but she wouldn’t settle for it, and grabbed his head to fuse their lips together. She started the steady rise and fall of her hips, bouncing on him despite the ache she felt for how long they had been going at it. She was a knockout from her last orgasm, but no part of her was going to leave her husband unsatisfied. “My pleasure.” She commented cheekily, tilting his head so she could lick a long stripe up the column on his throat in time to her slamming her hips down. 

“Oh, fuck...Sara...” Michael's entire body tingled and his legs began to shudder. He couldn't hold back anymore, the bottom of his stomach falling away and Sara's lips on his felt like ice, singeing and burning his skin with every slide of his kiss. When Michael felt his release and he shot his seed right down deep inside of Sara, he whimpered against her kiss, sighing into her mouth and clutching her hair in his hand. Sara didn't stop, bouncing up and down on his sensitive length as he gritted his teeth and moaned, begging her with every rigid fibre of his being to stop her torture. “Oh my god...baby...please...stop...” he chuckled, grabbing her hips and stilling her movements.

Sara felt the pressure on her hips and looked to see the wrecked face of her husband that she loved so much. She laughed against his lips and rested her arms beside his head, propping her up to look at him. She cocked her eyebrow cheekily with a glint in her eye as she smirked down at him. “Has my husband lost his stamina?” She asked, mocking him slightly as they sat still joined together. Having finally got him right where she had wanted him for days, she was in no rush to let that feeling slip away.

Michael panted and let his arms flop down beside him on the couch. He was spent, and he knew by the look of Sara's face that she was enjoying revelling in what she had done to him. How she had brought him to his knees. “Baby, you know I am a mere man,” he chuckled stretching his legs out underneath her as he went soft inside of her. 

Sara groaned as Michael moved, lifting herself slightly so that she could kiss him lazily. Their tongues danced together as she basked in the feeling of simply being close to him again, of being able to laugh and get back what they once had. Gone were the bad memories of the past weeks, at least for this moment. “I love you, Michael Scofield.” She commented honestly, staring deep into his blue eyes as she could never grow tired of looking into. 

Michael watched the smile spread across her face and simply stared into her eyes. The flecks of yellow in her hazel orbs like stars in the night, her lips like a petals of roses and her skin the smoothest, softest silks you could ever encounter. She was a marvel, and Michael just simply starred at her lovingly. “You know I love you too, right?” He asked, a little hesitantly. “Because I do, more than anything in this world, Sara. I love you.”

Sara nodded her head quickly, but knew Michael needed to be pacified with words. He had spent the past few days wallowing in self pity, pushing her away as if it was something she needed. “Of course I know Michael, I’ve never doubted that.” She pressed her forehead to his, planted kisses to any part of his skin that she could reach without having to move. He let out a laugh and she smiled triumphantly. “We’re going to get through this baby, we always do. We’re the Scofields.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, THANK YOU. This is the proudest i've ever been in something I helped to write. The joy I got in writing it was next to none, the confidence I felt and the happiness it brought to my life is something I cannot put into words. It was an escape from reality, one I am in desperate need of once again. 
> 
> To my writing partner in crime, I am eternally grateful for this opportunity and as always, wish you all of the success and happiness for the future. 
> 
> I may write my own little epilogue for this story if I ever get the confidence to write anything alone. If that is something that some readers may be interested in. I feel Michael and Sara's story is far from over.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, Thank You.
> 
> E x


End file.
